Traurige Vergangenheit
by Atropos
Summary: Und hier kommt der Epilog!
1. Vorgeschichte

Traurige Vergangenheit - Schmerzhafte Gegenwart  
  
Disclaimer: Wie üblich gehören alle Charaktere von Harry Potter nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling, die einzigen Ausnahmen sind die schon bekannten Charaktere aus Harry Potter und die Königin (Demona, Claw, Silver, Mystique, Campaspe, Severin Snape usw.) und alle anderen Figuren, die sich durch die Handlung entwickeln. Die gehören nämlich mir.  
  
Außerdem entschuldige ich mich hier bei allen Autoren, in deren Fantasie Snape ebenfalls ein Animagus ist, insbesondere bei denen, die die gleiche Tiervorstellung von ihm haben wie ich.  
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin  
  
Für das bessere Verständnis sollte ich sagen, dass diese Fic die Fortsetzung von HP und die Königin ist. Da ich vorhabe, in dieser Geschichte die Antworten auf die Fragen zu geben, die ich in der Vorgeschichte offen gelassen habe, sollte man vorher HP und die Königin lesen (und für alle die das nicht wollen, oder eine Gedächtnisauffrischung brauchen, schreibe ich die Vorgeschichte g). So, ich habe ziemlich lange überlegt, ob ich die Geschichte auf Fanfiction.net online stelle, unter anderem auch, weil das hier eine Fortsetzung ist, und ich einfach zu faul bin, die ganze Geschichte hier hochzuladen. Aber ich lasse es einfach drauf ankommen, falls ihr nun aber unbedingt die vorrangegangene Story lesen wollt, dann schreibt das ins Review und ich sage euch wo ihr die findet.  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Voldemort findet heraus, wer der Verräter in seinen Reihen ist. Diese Erkenntnis zieht für Severus Snape äußerst unangenehme Konsequenzen nach sich. Aber nicht nur Professor Snape hat mit ungenehmen Dingen zu kämpfen, auch einige seiner Kollegen in Hogwarts werden durch diese Katastrophe dazu animiert noch einmal über ihre Vergangenheit nachzudenken.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vorgeschichte  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ich hatte gerade mein erstes Lehrjahr an Hogwarts hinter mir und musste mich in den Sommerferien dringend erholen. Das Unterrichten war doch anstrengender, als ich dachte. Mein Bruder Aberforth hatte mir eigens für einen kleinen Urlaub sein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt - aber auch nur, weil er selber eine Kreuzfahrt im Tagespropheten gewonnen hatte. "Sicher, Albus, sicher, du kannst ruhig mein Haus benutzen während ich weg bin ... ich weiß nur nicht wo der Hausschlüssel ist", mein Bruder fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare. "Wenn ich den Schlüssel nicht finde, kannst du ja eine Scheibe einschlagen ..."  
  
"Aberforth, wir sind Zauberer! Wir schließen unsere Häuser nicht ab und selbst wenn, dann reicht ein einziges Alohomora. Ich muss nicht erst dein Eigentum beschädigen", antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Mein Bruder war wirklich eine Seele von Mensch, aber er hatte ein Gedächtnis wie ein Nudelsieb.  
  
Lachend schlug er sich auf die Schenkel.  
  
"Stimmt ja, das hab' ich glatt vergessen. Aber wie auch immer, du darfst mein Haus gerne benutzen. Und wenn ich dir 'nen Tipp geben darf, die Nachbarin ist echt heiß."  
  
"Aberforth, du nimmst deine Nachbarin mit auf die Kreuzfahrt und wenn ich dir einen Ratschlag geben darf - sie ist deine Verlobte; ihr habt letzten Samstag eure Verlobung gefeiert." Wieder lachte er, diesmal lauter.  
  
"Mensch, Bruderherz, du hast ja Recht. Hab' ich glatt vergessen."  
  
Mit rollenden Augen blickte ich gen Himmel. Von wem hatte er das bloß?  
  
Aber ich nahm sein Angebot gerne an und machte mich gleich nach Schulschluss auf den Weg. Aberforth hatte ein nettes kleines Häuschen am Rande eines Waldes, wo es wunderschön ruhig war, um nicht zu sagen ausgestorben.  
  
Heute Abend hatte ich Lust auf einen Nachtspaziergang durch den Wald, also war ich kurzentschlossen losgelaufen. Jetzt genoss ich die Stille des Waldes, die nur hin und wieder vom Zirpen einiger Grillen oder irgendwelchen anderen Tieren unterbrochen wurde. Es war so wunderbar ruhig, ganz anders als der Lärm in Hogwarts.  
  
Während ich ziellos durch die Gegend lief und mich vollkommen auf die Geräusche des Waldes konzentrierte, fiel mir plötzlich ein anderes Geräusch auf; etwas, das nicht in den Wald gehörte. Nicht weit von mir entfernt, brach etwas Großes durch das Unterholz. Noch bevor ich mir darauf einen Reim machen konnte, hörte ich lautes Geschrei aus der gleichen Richtung kommen.  
  
Es war eine Frau, die schrie, ganz unverkennbar, und sie schien in ernsthafter Gefahr zu sein. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, packte ich meinen Zauberstab und rannte in die Richtung aus der der Lärm kam. Schon von weitem konnte ich Funken sehen, die durch die Bäume schossen. Also waren es magische Wesen.  
  
Das Geschrei wurde lauter und panischer, ich rannte schneller, und nur Sekunden später kam ich auf einer kleinen Lichtung an.  
  
Was ich dort sah, verschlug mir für einen Moment den Atem. Mitten auf der Lichtung befanden sich mehrere der hässlichsten Wesen, die ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie waren etwas größer als normale Menschen und ihre Haut war schuppig und glänzte in den unterschiedlichsten Grüntönen; Außerdem schossen aus ihren Schultern ledrige, faltige Flügel, die mich stark an die eines frisch geschlüpften Drachen erinnerten und sie hatten alle dicke, schuppige, lange Schwänze, mit denen sie aufgeregt durch die Luft peitschten.  
  
Im Nachhinein wurde mir klar, dass ich in diesem Augenblick mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt hatte, denn wenn sie mich damals bemerkt hätten, wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Aber sie waren zu vertieft in ihre Beschäftigung, als dass sie mich bemerkt hätten. Gerade jetzt konnte ich beobachten, wie eins dieser seltsamen Wesen seine langen, spitzen Zähne in ein sehr menschlich aussehendes Bein versenkte. Das darauffolgende Geschrei riss mich aus meiner Trance.  
  
Entschlossen richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf diese Monster und feuerte ein paar heftige Flüche ab. Die Wesen waren auf diesen Angriff nicht vorbereitet und sprangen erschrocken auseinander. Die Getroffenen jaulten vor Schmerz auf und ergriffen die Flucht.  
  
Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich einen Blick auf die leblose Gestalt erhaschen, die blutüberströmt auf dem Waldboden lag, denn jetzt wurde ich angegriffen.  
  
Fünf Minuten schoss ich die unterschiedlichsten Flüche auf die Angreifer ab, und ich traf auch einige, bis sie sich für den Rückzug entschieden. Der Größte von allen, offensichtlich der Anführer, warf mir wütende Blicke zu und drohte mir mit der Faust, bevor er einen markerschütternden Laut ausstieß und sich in die Lüfte erhob.  
  
Ich sah ihnen noch einen Augenblick nach, für den Fall, dass sie einen Angriff aus der Luft wagten, aber als der ausblieb, wandte ich mich der Frau zu; doch die war verschwunden. Mit meinem Zauberstab erhellte ich die Lichtung und erkannte, dass der Boden, dort wo sie gelegen hatte, blutdurchtränkt war und dass sich eine dünne Blutspur zu den Bäumen zog. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich von hier fortgeschleppt.  
  
Langsam folgte ich der Blutspur und traf auch bald auf die dazugehörige Person. Die Frau war nicht weit gekommen. Keine fünf Meter von der Lichtung entfernt, saß sie keuchend auf ihren Knien. Blut schien in Sturzbächen von ihrem weißen Körper herunterzulaufen. Aber es war etwas anderes, was mich für einen Moment voll und ganz in Bann zog. Auch aus ihren Schultern wuchsen Flügel, nicht wie die der anderen, sondern schöne, weiße Federn, die im Mondlicht golden schimmerten. Im Moment hingen die normalerweise zweifellos majestätischen Flügel allerdings schlaff ihren Rücken herunter. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der seltenen Erscheinung und berührte sie kurz an der Schulter.  
  
Ihr Kopf schoss herum und ich sah in ein paar eisigblauer Augen, die böse blitzten.  
  
"Was wollen sie?", zischte sie mir entgegen. "Als ob ich nicht schon genug gedemütigt worden bin durch die Tatsache, dass ich denen wie ein kleines Kind in die Falle gegangen bin. Nein, jetzt muss ich auch noch durch einen Menschen mein Leben verlieren. Wie stillos!"  
  
Als ich nichts sagte und sie nur unverwandt anstarrte, sprach sie wütend weiter.  
  
"Was ist? Wollen sie sich jetzt auch noch an meinen Qualen weiden? Wenn sie mich schon töten wollen, dann tun sie es gleich .... sonst mach ich es selber ... und dann haben sie keine hübsche Trophäe mehr, die sie ihren Artgenossen zeigen können."  
  
Bei diesen Worten zauberte sie plötzlich einen spitzen Dolch herbei und drückte ihn sich gegen die Brust. Eiligst nahm ich ihr die Waffe aus der Hand, was angesichts ihres Zustandes auch nicht weiter schwer war.  
  
"Ich will sie nicht töten", sagte ich so ruhig wie möglich. "Ich will ihnen helfen. Hier in der Nähe habe ich ein kleines Haus. Dort könnte ich mir ihre Verletzungen ansehen."  
  
Ihr skeptischer Blick ruhte auf mir.  
  
"Warum? Warum wollen sie mir helfen?"  
  
"Weil sie Hilfe brauchen. Aber ich kann sie natürlich auch hier lassen. Ich bin sicher, ihre Freunde sind hier noch irgendwo ..." Ich sah mich suchend um und bemerkte wie die Blicke der Frau ebenfalls die Bäume in der näheren Umgebung absuchten.  
  
"Wie weit ist es bis zu ihrem Haus?"  
  
"Ungefähr fünf Minuten ... zu Fuß, aber ich kann auch apparieren. Dazu müsste ich sie aber festhalten ..."  
  
"Wir laufen", sagte sie bestimmt und stemmte sich mühsam vom Boden hoch. Kopfschüttelnd blickte ich sie an. So etwas stures, war mir noch nie begegnet.  
  
"Was ist, wollen sie da Wurzeln schlagen ... oder glauben sie ich kann Gedanken lesen?", fragte sie mich keuchend. "Wo geht es nun lang?"  
  
"Ich ... geradeaus!"  
  
"Schön!" Ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen, fing sie an zu laufen oder jedenfalls versuchte sie es. In Wahrheit humpelte sie und schleppte sich in die angegebene Richtung. So kam es, dass wir für einen normalerweise fünfminütigen Fußmarsch über eine halbe Stunde brauchten. Ein paar Mal versuchte ich ihr zu helfen, aber sie fauchte mich jedes Mal an und schlug meine Hand fort. Aber schlussendlich erreichten wir doch noch das kleine Häuschen meines Bruders.  
  
Ich begleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete ihr, sich hinzusetzen.  
  
"Wenn ich mir ihre Wunden ansehen soll, dann müssen sie sich ausziehen", sagte ich leise.  
  
Sie blickte mich einen Moment forschend an und entfernte dann die zerrissenen Überreste des Kleides von ihrem Körper, wobei sie mich unablässig anstarrte, bereit zuzuschlagen, wenn ich auch nur eine komische Bewegung machen würde. Obwohl sie starke Schmerzen hatte als sie ihre Kleidung abstreifte, ließ sie sich nicht von mir helfen. Aber sie schaffte es doch noch ohne größere Zwischenfälle, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen und irgendwie, so absurd das in diesem Moment auch war, schoss mir tiefe Röte ins Gesicht als ich sie in nichts, außer ihrer Unterwäsche, vor mir sah.  
  
Aber was erwartete man auch von einem frischgebackenen Lehrer, dessen innigster Kontakt mit einer Frau bei der Umarmung seiner Mutter stattgefunden hatte?  
  
Sie lachte leise.  
  
"Wenn ich in diesem Zustand eine solche Wirkung auf sie habe, dann werden sie wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sich mich gesund sehen."  
  
Ich räusperte mich.  
  
"Nun, Ma'am, das bezweifele ich nicht, aber es gibt im Moment Wichtigeres. Wenn sie sich also bitte hinlegen würden!"  
  
Bevor sie meiner Aufforderung nachkam, ließ sie ihre Flügel verschwinden.  
  
"Ma'am", lachte sie, "so hat mich noch nie ein Mensch genannt."  
  
Ich beugte mich hinunter und behandelte ihre Verletzungen, aber währenddessen ließ mich ein Gedanke nicht mehr los. Was waren das für seltsame Wesen? Und was war sie?  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Mmhm?"  
  
"Was waren das vorhin für seltsame Gestalten?"  
  
"Meine speziellen Freunde? Das waren Vogelmenschen; das männliche Gegenstück zu meinem Volk. Nur leider verstehen wir uns nicht gut."  
  
Ich überlegte, es gab in einem meiner Geschichtsbücher eine Abbildung dieser Geschöpfe, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sie wirklich gab, geschweige denn, dass ich selber einmal so einem Ding begegnen würde.  
  
"Und was sind sie?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
Meine Frage wurde von einem erstaunten Blick quittiert.  
  
"Das wissen sie nicht?"  
  
"Wenn ich es wüsste hätte ich nicht gefragt!", antwortete ich leise.  
  
"Na ja! Ich heiße Demona und gehöre dem Volk der Hawks an."  
  
Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu wissen. Ihre Wunden waren versorgt und ich führte sie zu meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich selbst würde diese Nacht auf der Couch verbringen.  
  
Als ich mich versicherte, dass sie gut versorgt war, fiel mir noch etwas ein.  
  
"Ach ja, ich bin ..."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, ich weiß!", sagte sie schläfrig.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren nicht sehr ereignisreich und können deswegen kurz zusammengefasst werden.  
  
Demona erholte sich sehr rasch und ich fand heraus, dass sie eine sehr interessante Gesprächspartnerin war, auch wenn ich einige ihrer Ansichten nicht vertretbar fand.  
  
Überhaupt genoss ich ihre Anwesenheit sehr, denn entgegen der allgemeinen Behauptungen irgendwelcher Geschichtsschreiber schienen die Hawks überhaupt nicht so blutrünstig und kriegerisch zu sein, wie immer behauptet wurde. Davon einmal abgesehen, hatte ich dieses Volk immer für reine Fiktion gehalten.  
  
So sehr ich mich auch an sie gewöhnte und sie schätzen lernte, ich erschrak mich doch fürchterlich als ich mich plötzlich fünf ihrer Artengenossinnen gegenüber sah. Die Frauen dachten zweifellos ich hätte Demona entführt und würde sie jetzt gefangen halten. Diese Erkenntnis schloss ich vor allem daraus, dass ich von den Frauen nicht unbedingt sanft behandelt wurde.  
  
Glücklicherweise kam Demona noch rechtzeitig hinzu und verhinderte auf diese Weise, dass mir eine Frau mit silbernen Haaren die Kehle aufschlitzte.  
  
Im weiteren Verlauf des Tages erfuhr ich dann, dass es sich bei dieser Person um Demonas Mutter handelte.  
  
"Bitte verzeihen sie mein Verhalten", Demonas Mutter verbeugte sich vor mir. "Sie haben mein Kind gerettet und ich wollte sie dafür töten. Ich bedauere dieses Verhalten zutiefst. Diese Tat werde ich nie wieder gut machen können."  
  
"Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen", antwortete ich verlegen. "Ich denke, ich hätte an ihrer Stelle genauso gehandelt."  
  
Die Frau schüttelte ihren stolzen Kopf. "Nein, mein Volk steht tief in ihrer Schuld", widersprach sie mir.  
  
"Mutter? Ich habe eine Bitte."  
  
"Sprich!"  
  
"Ich würde gerne noch eine Weile hier bleiben!"  
  
"Aus welchem Grund? Was hält dich in dieser Welt?"  
  
"Ich möchte lernen ... verstehen."  
  
"Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Möchtest du hier zur Schule gehen?", fragte die ältere Frau mit einem unverkennbar ironischen Unterton.  
  
"Nicht direkt. Dumbledore ist Lehrer an einer Schule für Magie. Ich würde sie mir gerne ansehen."  
  
"Und was willst du den anderen Lehrern erzählen? Warum sollte eine erwachsene Frau zur Schule gehen wollen? Du müsstest ihnen sagen was du bist. Hast du eine Ahnung was dann los ist? Kind, du bist so naiv! Glaubst du im Ernst, die Menschen haben sich seit damals zu ihrem Besseren gewandelt? Glaubst du das wirklich?"  
  
Bevor die leicht errötende Demona anfangen konnte zu sprechen, fing ich an.  
  
"Bitte verzeihen sie, ich weiß das geht mich nichts an, aber ich halte es für eine exzellente Idee. Es wäre nicht schwer Demona in die Schule zu bekommen, ohne zu sagen wa... wer sie ist. Ich müsste dem Schulleiter einfach nur sagen, dass sie aus einem anderen Land kommt und das hiesige Schulsystem kennen lernen möchte. Dippet steht diesen Dingen sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüber", vor allem, wenn es sich um eine hübsche Frau handelt, dachte ich, behielt diesen Gedanken aber lieber für mich.  
  
Ich brauchte noch eine Weile um Silver, so war der Name von Demonas Mutter, von dieser Idee zu überzeugen, aber schließlich sagte sie unter einigen Vorbehalten zu.  
  
Drei Wochen später ging ich mit Demona zu unserem Schulleiter, der von dieser Idee natürlich vollkommen begeistert war.  
  
"Meine Teuerste, es ist mir eine unbeschreibliche Ehre, sie in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Das ist es wirklich! Fühlen sie sich ganz wie zu Hause ... sie können solange bleiben, wie sie wollen ... und wenn sie etwas brauchen, scheuen sie sich nicht, es dem alten Armando mitzuteilen." Exakt das waren seine Worte.  
  
Und Demona blieb - länger als Armando Dippet -, und da auch die anderen Lehrer in dieser Zeit häufig wechselten, kam niemand hinter Demonas Geheimnis.  
  
In der ersten Zeit lief Demona nur durch das Schloss und beobachtete die Schüler und die Lehrer, außerdem sah sie sich auch den Unterricht an. Natürlich wurden die anderen Lehrer mit der Zeit neugierig, was Demona denn nun wirklich hier wollte, aber dafür hatte ich mir schon zusammen mit Demona eine plausible Erklärung zurechtgelegt. Wir erzählten jedem der fragte, dass Demona nie auf eine Zaubererschule gegangen war, weil sie von ihrer Mutter unterricht worden war und sich jetzt einen Einblick in das Schülerleben verschaffen wollte.  
  
Nachdem ich Schulleiter wurde, bot ich Demona eine Stelle als Lehrerin an - natürlich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste -, die sie auch sofort annahm. Auch jetzt bemerkte niemand Demonas wahre Natur.  
  
Minerva McGonagall war die Erste, die es herausfand und danach, durch einen Zufall, die Schulkrankenschwester - damals wie heute - , Poppy.  
  
Der Nächste, der es herausfand, war Severin Snape - allerdings unfreiwillig -, denn Demona zeigte ihm ihre wahre Gestalt, um ihn im Zaum zu halten. Danach fanden es nur noch Severus Snape und Remus Lupin während ihrer Schulzeit heraus.  
  
Als dann die ersten Todesserangriffe erfolgten, sah ich mich gezwungen, auch die anderen Lehrer über Demonas Herkunft aufzuklären. Die meisten nahmen es auch erstaunlich gelassen auf. Andere, die damit nicht umgehen konnten, kündigten noch in der gleichen Woche. Während den Zeiten Voldemorts war Demona, auf meiner Seite, eine sehr aktive Kämpferin, aber sie musste ungefähr zwei Jahre vor Voldemorts Sturz, aufgrund einer Intrige, unsere Welt verlassen.  
  
Danach sah ich sie lange Zeit nicht wieder, erst letztes Jahr, nach exakt 17 Jahren, erschien sie wieder in Hogwarts und sorgte für gewaltigen Wirbel. Gleich wenige Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft versetzte sie uns alle in Staunen, indem sie uns ihre kleine Tochter präsentierte. Claw war ein ruhiges, hübsches Mädchen, welches vor allem dadurch von sich reden machte, dass sie Severus Snape, während einer Unterrichtsstunde, in einen Käfer verwandelte.  
  
Demona nahm ihren alten Posten wieder an und unterrichtete, zusammen mit Remus Lupin, wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieses Jahr verlief alles andere als normal, wenn man diesen Begriff überhaupt auf eine Magierschule anwenden konnte.  
  
Im Laufe dieses Jahres ließ Demona sich töten und einige Wochen später durch schwarze Magie wieder ins Leben holen, außerdem wurde sie zusammen mit Severus und Remus nach Azkaban gebracht, weil man ihnen einen Mord vorwarf. Die Anklage wurde jedoch fallen gelassen.  
  
Trotzdem konnte Voldemort die Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit nutzen, um Harry zu entführen und in einem spektakulären Kampf büßte mein Widersacher dabei sein linkes Auge ein.  
  
Auch dieses Jahr werden Demona und ihre Tochter wieder in Hogwarts verweilen und man kann gespannt sein, was diesmal alles geschehen wird. 


	2. Schreck in den Morgenstunden

Kapitel 1: Schreck in den Morgenstunden  
  
Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter  
  
DAS waren mit Abstand die fürchterlichsten Sommerferien, die ich jemals bei den Dursleys verbracht habe.  
  
Während ich am Bahnhof noch dachte, diese Ferien würden lediglich die Hölle werden, musste ich im Hause der Dursleys angekommen, leider feststellen, dass sie dem Teufel und all seinen Schergen, in Sachen Boshaftigkeit, um Längen voraus waren.  
  
Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter mir, und besiegelte damit mein Schicksal für die nächsten Monate, fing der Terror an.  
  
Onkel Vernon beschwerte sich lauthals darüber, dass ich überhaupt nichts lernen würde. Außerdem wäre ich ohnehin ein Nichtsnutz und zu nichts zu gebrauchen.  
  
Damit konnte ich noch leben. Das erzählte er mir schließlich, seit ich alt genug war, um ihn zu verstehen. Aber als er davon anfing wie viel ich die Familie Dursley immer kosten würde, beschlich mich zunehmend ein ungutes Gefühl. Vor allen Dingen als sie dann auch noch anfingen, wie undankbar ich wäre und das ich wahrscheinlich das Geld, welches sie immer für mich ausgaben, niemals zurückzahlen konnte.  
  
Tja, und dann nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf. Onkel Vernon, der felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass ich seiner Familie wahrscheinlich Geld vorenthielte, zwang mich meinen Koffer zu öffnen.  
  
Nach einigen anfänglichen Bedenken von Onkel Vernon, begann er dann doch in meinen Sachen herumzuwühlen und fand natürlich prompt den Dolch, den Claw mir geschenkt hatte. Ich war mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaubte, plötzlich statt Pupillen in den Augen sämtlicher Dursleys Pfundzeichen aufblinken zu sehen.  
  
Ohne auf meine Proteste zu achten, dass der Dolch mir gehöre und ein Geschenk einer Freundin war, packte Onkel Vernon ihn in seine Tasche und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zum Pfandleiher, nicht ohne vorher meine Sachen wegzuschließen und mich auf mein Zimmer zu sperren.  
  
Eine Stunde später hörte ich dann meinen Onkel wieder zurückkommen und keine 10 Minuten darauf stand er in meinem Zimmer und versuchte mich mit seinen Blicken zu töten. Tante Petunia und Dudley standen genau hinter ihm und sahen mich durchdringend an. Tante Petunia hielt immer noch ein Glas mit Whiskey in der Hand. Der Dolch schien anscheinend einiges wert gewesen zu sein.  
  
Im Laufe der nächsten Viertelstunde erfuhr ich dann allerdings von meinem freundlichen Onkel, dass der Pfandleiher den Dolch nicht annehmen wollte, weil der Name des Besitzers darin eingraviert war. Abgesehen davon, hatte der Pfandleiher noch nie so ein exquisites Stück gesehen und der Dolch schien auch tatsächlich sehr viel wert gewesen zu sein, denn mein Onkel und meine Tante quälten mich unablässig mit Fragen nach der großzügigen Freundin. Ich erzählte ihnen allerdings nur, dass Claw mit mir in eine Klasse ging und dass wir gute Freunde waren. Da ich mich beharrlich weigerte, noch mehr Informationen zu liefern, gaben meine Verwandten schließlich auf. Den Dolch bekam ich trotzdem nicht wieder. Tante Petunia entschied nämlich, dass man damit gut vor Freunden angeben konnte, indem man einfach behauptete der Dolch wäre ein uraltes Familienerbstück, welches lange Zeit als verschwunden galt.  
  
Wie ich allerdings am nächsten Tag schmerzlich erkennen musste, war damit das leidige Thema Geld noch lange nicht vom Tisch. Meine Tante verlangte nämlich, dass ich mein Essen in Zukunft selbst bezahlen sollte. Aber wie denn, ohne Taschengeld, und vor allen Dingen, ohne Muggelgeld?  
  
Die hervorragende Idee kam dann natürlich auch prompt von meinem idiotischen Cousin, der verkündete, ich solle mir doch einen Ferienjob suchen. Onkel und Tante waren natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee - umso mehr, weil sie von Dudley kam -, und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich einen wundervollen Ferienjob in einem Supermarkt.  
  
Hier durfte ich dann den ganzen Tag Kisten schleppen, Regale auffüllen, Böden wischen und Fenster putzen; also alles Dinge, die das Herz eines Teenagers in den Ferien höher schlagen lassen, vor allem dann, wenn sie nichts von ihrem Lohn sehen.  
  
Aber glücklicherweise waren die Ferien ja schon in vier Wochen wieder vorbei.  
  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich allerdings noch nicht, dass die Dursleys schon die nächste Gemeinheit ausheckten. Das Ergebnis wurde mir dann an einem Samstagmittag präsentiert, als ich hungrig, verschwitzt und mit schmerzendem Rücken aus dem Supermarkt zurückkam. Am Vormittag war anscheinend ein Brief aus Hogwarts angekommen, den mein Onkel abgefangen hatte. Als ich also durch die Tür kam, wedelte mir mein Onkel mit dem Brief vor der Nase herum. Aber anstatt mir den Brief zu geben, zündete Onkel Vernon ihn vor meinen Augen an.  
  
"Deine Tante und ich haben einen Entschluss gefasst", fing Onkel Vernon gefährlich leise an. "Da es ja nicht so aussieht, als würdest du auf dieser Schule etwas lernen, um später einen anständigen Beruf auszuüben, wirst du dieses Jahr hier bleiben und statt dessen arbeiten, um deiner Tante und mir das Geld zurückzuzahlen. Ich habe auch schon mit dem Leiter des Supermarktes gesprochen und er hat zugesagt, dir eine feste Anstellung zu geben, obwohl du keinen Schulabschluss hast."  
  
Im ersten Augenblick war ich sprachlos. Das konnte einfach nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. "A...Aber ... das könnt' ihr ... nicht machen", brachte ich mühsam hervor.  
  
"Und wie wir das machen können", konterte mein Onkel, "und nur um dir zu beweisen wie ernst wir es meinen ... komm' mit raus."  
  
Widerwillig folgte ich meinem Onkel in den Garten. Dort waren mein schwarzer Koffer, meine Roben, Bücher und alle anderen Zauberutensilien auf einen Haufen geworfen worden, außerdem erkannte ich noch einige Briefe, die von Hermine und Ron stammten. Mein Onkel musste auch diese Briefe abgefangen und vor mir versteckt haben. Gelegenheiten hatte er dazu ja genug. Immerhin war ich fast den ganzen Tag im Supermarkt.  
  
"Deine dämliche Eule habe ich heute morgen schon in die Tierauffangstation gebracht", knurrte Onkel Vernon neben mir.  
  
Bevor ich etwas antworten konnte, bemerkte ich Dudley, der mit einer Spiritusflasche und einem Streichholz zu seinem Vater kam. Und da dämmerte es mir, die wollten einfach alle meine Sachen verbrennen.  
  
"Das dürft ihr nicht ... die Sachen gehören mir ... ihr dürft sie nicht verbrennen ..."  
  
Aber all mein Geschrei war zwecklos. Dudley hielt meine Arme auf dem Rücken fest, während sein Vater den Spiritus über meine Sachen schüttete und dann das entflammte Streichholz daran hielt. Im Nu flackerte ein großes Feuer im Garten der Dursleys, das hin und wieder ein paar bunte Funken ausstieß; vermutlich, wenn es auf eine der Zaubertrankzutaten stieß.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich in einer Art Trance. Ich saß in meinem Zimmer am Fenster und betrachtete das Feuer im Garten, das langsam kleiner wurde. Ab und zu wanderten meine Gedanken auch wieder zu Hedwig, die jetzt irgendwo einsam und verlassen in irgendeinem Käfig hockte.  
  
Und langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens bei den Dursleys verbringen musste.  
  
Irgendwann schlug Tante Petunia energisch gegen meine Tür.  
  
"HARRY! Mach gefälligst das Licht aus, der Strom kostet viel zuviel Geld und verschwinde ins Bett. Ich will dich vor morgen früh nicht mehr sehen."  
  
Langsam kam ich der Aufforderung meiner Tante nach und kroch ins Bett.  
  
Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen Kontakt zu meinen Freunden zu bekommen ... irgendwie.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Demona  
  
Da war ich also wieder - in der Menschenwelt. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, nicht wieder zu unterrichten, geschweige denn, überhaupt auch nur einen Fuß wieder in diese Welt zu setzen, aber wie das so oft im Leben spielte, wurden meine Pläne grausam vernichtet - in diesem Fall von meinem eigen Fleisch und Blut, meiner Tochter.  
  
Nachdem ich ihr erzählt hatte, dass ich nicht wieder unterrichten und sie deswegen auch nicht wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde, hatte sie erst einmal ein paar Tage nicht mit mir gesprochen und mich mit Nichtachtung gestraft. Schön! Damit konnte ich leben. Als sie dann aber merkte, dass das nichts nützte, bekam sie unkontrollierbare Wutausbrüche, die sie nur unterbrach, um herumzuheulen und mich dabei vorwurfsvoll anzusehen.  
  
Nach einigen Wochen hatte ich dann genug von diesen Launen - unter anderem auch, weil mein Palast doch erheblich gelitten hatte -, und sprach mit meiner Mutter und meinen Beratern; und als hätte Claw alle bestochen, sagte mir doch tatsächlich jeder das Gleiche: Wenn Voldemort wirklich die Macht übernimmt, wird das auch Auswirkungen auf unser Volk haben; es wäre also gut, wenn bereits ein paar von uns auf der Erde wären, um das aktuelle Geschehen zu verfolgen.  
  
Und nun ratet mal, wer mit diesen "paar" gemeint war. Richtig! Meine Tochter und ich. Na bestens! Herzlichen Dank!  
  
Noch in der gleichen Woche machte ich mit Claw - für die ich plötzlich wieder die beste Mutter der Welt war -, auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.  
  
Albus und Minerva waren natürlich überhaupt nicht überrascht mich wiederzusehen und langsam beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass Claw und mein Arbeitgeber sich irgendwie abgesprochen hatten. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich sogar noch, als ich erfuhr, dass Albus noch nicht einmal nach einer Vertretung für meinen Unterricht gesucht hatte.  
  
Aber sei's drum. Das konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.  
  
Albus hatte sogar schon einen Auftrag für mich. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Seit mehreren Tagen versuchten die Weasleys und auch Albus selber mit dem Jungen Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber sie erhielten keine Antwort.  
  
Also flog ich jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, über irgendein kleines Nest in England und fragte mich, wie und vor allem wo ich diese verdammten Dursleys finden sollte.  
  
Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie ich schnell an Höhe verlor; die altehrwürdige Eiche, die sich auf meiner Flugbahn befand, bemerkte ich natürlich auch zu spät. Verzweifelt versuchte ich wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen, oder wenigstens anzuhalten - aber vergeblich. Mein Flug nahm deswegen ein ziemlich jähes Ende im Geäst der alten Eiche, von der ich auf den Boden fiel. Nachdem ich eine Bruchlandung allererster Güte hingelegt hatte - und Gott dankte, dass das niemand gesehen hatte -, rieb ich mir meine schmerzenden Knochen und zupfte die herabrieselnden Blätter aus meinen Haaren und aus meinem Ausschnitt.  
  
Tja, nobody is perfect, dachte ich und stemmte mich immer noch leicht benommen vom Boden hoch, um meine Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
  
Ich sah viele kleine Häuser mit Gärten, die irgendwie alle gleich aussahen; einige hatten sogar die gleichen Gartenzwerge vor der Tür stehen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf weiter, eine Schneeeule, noch mehr Gartenzwerge und ein paar Mülltonnen. Also nichts Berauschendes.  
  
Moment! Schneeeule? Tatsächlich!  
  
Vorsichtig ging ich auf das Tier zu, vielleicht war es ja doch eine wilde Eule, obwohl ich das bezweifelte. Eine Schneeeule in England?  
  
Als ich näher kam, bemerkte das Tier mich und flog zu mir. Es war tatsächlich Hedwig  
  
"Hallo, meine Hübsche", gurrte ich leise und kraulte sie dabei, "du kannst mir nicht vielleicht zeigen wo dein Herr wohnt?"  
  
Hedwig breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog voran, ich tat es ihr gleich und folgte ihr. Hoffentlich sah jetzt kein Muggel aus dem Fenster.  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, war ich gar nicht soweit von dem Haus der Dursleys entfernt gewesen; nur ungefähr fünf Minuten Luftlinie.  
  
Und da ich von Natur aus etwas verwöhnt war, hatte ich natürlich keine Lust die Nacht draußen zu verbringen und so beschloss ich, mir einfach Zutritt zu dem Haus zu verschaffen, allerdings durch die Hintertür. Also stieg ich über den kleinen Gartenzaun und lief um das Haus herum.  
  
Schon auf halber Strecke bemerkte ich einen seltsamen Geruch und ich musste unwillkürlich an das Labor von Severus denken. Als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, erkannte ich die Quelle des Geruchs; etwas weiter hinten im Garten schwelte etwas vor sich hin.  
  
Das war aber nicht sehr vorsichtig von den Dursleys, bei dieser Trockenheit ein Feuer zu entfachen. Langsam trat ich näher heran, um die Glut zu löschen - schließlich hatte ich keine Lust, dass mir das Haus in der Nacht über dem Kopf abbrannte -, und erkannte dabei etwas Seltsames.  
  
Ich bückte mich, um die Glut etwas näher zu inspizieren und erkannte dabei Seiten aus einem Buch - und ich hätte meine Flügel darauf verwettet, dass es sich dabei ursprünglich um ein Zauberbuch gehandelt hatte. Darum konnten die Weasleys und Albus den Jungen also nicht erreichen. Nun gut! Mit einem Wink meines Fingers löschte ich die Glut und ging zur Hintertür des Hauses, die ich mit ein paar Funken öffnete. Leise betrat ich das Haus und machte mich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Raum, um noch etwas schlafen zu können.  
  
Und im Flur passierte es dann; ich erschrak mich beinahe zu Tode.  
  
Dort, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein Gemälde, dass offensichtlich einen ungefähr siebzehnjährigen Jungen darstellen sollte, aber ich sah lediglich einen fetten, unförmigen Fleischkloss. So eine Kreatur konnte wirklich nur eine Mutter lieben; das heißt, wenn sie die Geburt von diesem Kloß überhaupt überlebt hatte. Ich war mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob eine natürliche Geburt bei so einem Fleischberg überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Dieses Bild mühsam aus meinem Kopf verdrängend, schlich ich mich ins Wohnzimmer, ließ mich auf das nächste Sofa fallen, streckte meine Füße auf den Tisch und verbarg meinen Körper unter den Flügeln, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen  
  
Aus der Sicht von Petunia Dursley  
  
Wie jeden Morgen stand ich um sechs Uhr auf und ging in die Küche, um Frühstück für meinen Mann und meinen kleinen, süßen Wonneknubbel zu machen. Ach ja, und auch noch für dieses anormale Individuum, dass Dudleys Zimmer mit Beschlag belegte.  
  
Trotzdem, dass erste Mal in meinem Leben war ich froh, dass der Bengel da war. Durch ihn hatten wir nun endlich etwas mehr Geld in der Haushaltskasse und konnten uns einige lebensnotwendige Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Kaviar, Lachs, Champagner, teure Kleider und natürlich wichtige Spielsachen für meinen Hasi-Schnucki-Putzi, leisten.  
  
Um halb sieben ging ich nach oben, um diesen Nichtsnutz von einem Neffen aus dem Bett zu werfen. Vernon war ebenfalls schon auf den Beinen, wie ich an den Geräuschen erkannte; lediglich mein Dudley schlief noch, aber das hatte er sich auch verdient, nachdem die Lehrer ihn so gequält hatten.  
  
Als ich wieder in die Küche ging, saß mein schrecklicher Neffe bereits am Tisch und kaute an einer Scheibe Toast. Wie üblich ignorierte ich ihn.  
  
Fünf Minuten später kam Vernon die Treppe herunter und gab mir ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
  
"Petunia, weißt du wo meine neuen Schuhe sind?"  
  
"Aber natürlich Liebling, sie sind in der Stube, warte einen Augenblick. Ich hol sie dir."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ ich die Küche und ging zum Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin blieb mein Blick auf dem stolzen Gemälde von Dudley hängen und unwillkürlich traten mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Die Zeit verging so schnell. Bald würde mein Dudders eine eigene Familie gründen und ich würde vielleicht Oma werden.  
  
Mühsam unterdrückte ich ein Schluchzen. Bis jetzt hatte Vernon zwar noch keine geeignete Heiratskandidatin für seinen Stammhalter gefunden, aber das würde schon werden. Vernon hatte mir erzählt, dass einige seiner Investoren ganz reizende Töchter hatten. Immer noch von meinen mütterlichen Gefühlen gefangengenommen, öffnete ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und glaubte zunächst an eine Fata Morgana.  
  
Dort, auf meinem Sofa, saß eine Frau - zumindest glaubte ich, dass es eine war, denn aus ihren Rücken ragten Flügel -, und hatte ihre Füße auf meinen Tisch gelegt.  
  
Jetzt grinste sie mich fies an.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie mich endlich bemerken. Also, was halten sie davon mir mein Frühstück zu bringen?"  
  
Einen Moment war ich fassungslos, dann fing ich an zu schreien.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter  
  
Onkel Vernon wollte mir gerade wieder einen Vortrag über Benehmen am Arbeitsplatz halten, als ich es hörte.  
  
"VERNON, VERNON, KOMM SCHNELL ... HILFE ... HILFE!"  
  
Tante Petunia schrie wie am Spieß. Onkel Vernon hielt mitten in seinen Bewegungen inne und sprang dann auf, um zum Wohnzimmer zu hetzen. Ein erdbebengleiches Geräusch kündigte auch Dudleys baldige Ankunft an.  
  
Ich wartete noch bis Dudley an mir vorbeirannte und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tante Petunia wieder eine Spinne gesehen.  
  
Aber was ich dann sah, verschlug mir den Atem - vor Freude. Sämtliche Dursleys standen wie versteinert an der Wand und ihnen gegenüber saß - Demona.  
  
Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, also hatte sie bemerkt, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten steckte.  
  
"Demona!" Ohne weiter zu überlegen, rannte ich auf sie zu und warf mich ihr um den Hals. Das mag bei einem siebzehnjährigen Jungen zwar bescheuert aussehen, aber das war mir im Moment vollkommen egal; Demona war da und das bedeutete, ich würde doch nach Hogwarts gehen.  
  
"Hallo Harry! Schön dich wieder zusehen!", sagte sie und lächelte mich an. "Und nun zu ihnen." Demona hatte sich an die Dursleys gewandt, die immer noch an der Wand standen.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Demona. Ich bin Harrys Wächterin, oder wie ihr Menschen auch zu sagen pflegt 'Harrys Schutzengel'. Ich bin hier, weil Harrys Freunde sich gewundert haben, warum er nicht auf ihre Briefe antwortet. Also können sie mir das freundlicherweise erklären?"  
  
Natürlich konnten sie nicht.  
  
"Na schön", sagte sie mit den Schultern zuckend. "Ich gehe jetzt mit Harry ein wenig spazieren, und wenn wir wieder zurückkommen, dann erwarte ich eine Antwort."  
  
Jetzt kam allerdings Leben in Onkel Vernon. "Der ... der Junge ... g...g... geht nirgendwohin. Er m... m... muss gleich zur Arbeit."  
  
"Arbeit? Harry, du arbeitest?", fragte sie ehrlich erstaunt und ich erklärte ihr mit kurzen Sätzen was seit Beginn der Ferien alles geschehen war.  
  
"Oh ... nun wenn das so ist, dann werden sie in diesem Supermarkt anrufen und sagen, dass Harry in Zukunft leider nicht mehr kommen kann! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Onkel Vernon nickte nur.  
  
"Sehr schön", antwortete Demona und zog mich zur Tür. Kaum hatten wir die Auffahrt betreten, verwandelte sich Demona in eine normale Frau, mit Jeans und schwarzem Hemd.  
  
Ihr kurzer Spaziergang stellte sich als Einkaufsbummel in einer großen Einkaufspassage heraus, wo sie mir erst einmal passende Sachen besorgte.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Demona  
  
Als wir uns langsam wieder dem Haus der Dursleys näherten, machte ich mir ernsthafte Gedanken darüber, was ich gleich machen sollte.  
  
Albus hatte mir gesagt, dass ich Harry gleich mitnehmen solle, wenn die Dursleys ihn schlecht behandelten - und zwar für immer. Er hatte mir auch ziemlich viel Geld gegeben, damit ich die Dursleys für die Unkosten entschädigen konnte. Und gerade das war es, was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.  
  
Ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Lehrer auf Hogwarts nicht viel verdienten; Albus bildete da keine Ausnahme. Er bekam zwar mehr Gehalt als die anderen Lehrer, aber das war auch nur etwas mehr.  
  
Die Lehrer aber hatten dafür auch Kost und Logis vollkommen frei - nicht einmal die Unterrichtsmaterialien mussten sie selbst bezahlen -, da wurde das geringe Gehalt gerne in Kauf genommen.  
  
Ich konnte mir denken, dass Albus seit der Ermordung von Harrys Eltern für diesen Tag gespart hatte. Aber als ich die Tragetasche mit Harry alten Sachen sah und an die verbrannten Schulbücher dachte, kam mir eine Idee und ein fieses Grinsen kroch auf mein Gesicht. Ich war schließlich nicht über 2500 Jahre alt geworden, nur um mich jetzt von ein paar Muggeln aufs Kreuz legen zu lassen.  
  
Im Haus angekommen, befahl ich die gesamte Familie wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen, setzte ich mich und breitete die Bündel Muggelgeld vor mir aus, die ich in Gringotts eingetauscht hatte. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Bande dabei die Augen übergingen.  
  
"Also", begann ich, "wir wissen es natürlich sehr zu schätzen, dass sie sich all die Jahre um Harry gekümmert haben und möchten sie deswegen für ihre Unkosten entschädigen. Albus hat mir dafür so eine nette Liste zusammengestellt und nach diesen Punkten werde ich sie bezahlen."  
  
Jetzt begann ich damit die unterschiedlichsten und in meinen Augen auch idiotischsten Punkte herunterzuleiern.  
  
"Punkt eins: Entschädigung für die Ernährung von Harry, sowie für Kleidung." Das erste Geldbündel wanderte über den Tisch und ich beobachtete den Familienbullen, wie er das Geld gierig befingerte und gegen das Licht hielt, um zu prüfen, ob es auch tatsächlich echt war. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich wieder meiner Liste zu.  
  
"Punkt zwei: Entschädigung für Geburtstagsfeiern und Besuche in Freizeitparks, Zoos etc." Das nächste Geldbündel glitt über den Tisch und diesmal streckte der Bengel seine fetten Finger danach aus.  
  
"Punkt drei: Entschädigung für ...", ich stutzte, "Zahnfee? Was war denn bitte das? Außerdem das Geld für gute Noten, Lob, Zärtlichkeiten, Teddybären, spontane Geschenke, Friseur, Haare machen, zur Schule fahren, Umarmungen, Gutenachtküsschen, Pflege bei Krankheit und Anfeuern bei Sportturnieren ...", wieder stutzte ich, dieser Punkt war doch wohl nicht ernstgemeint?  
  
"Äh ...", ich räusperte mich, "als letztes ist hier aufgeführt: Verständnis bei gelegentlichem Bettnässen."  
  
An der ruckartigen Bewegung neben mir konnte ich sehen, dass Harry mich schockiert ansah und ich musste an mich halten, um nicht loszuprusten.  
  
Einige der Punkte, die ich gerade vorgelesen hatte, waren wirklich zu lächerlich und ich beschloss Albus bei nächster Gelegenheit zu fragen, wie er es geschafft hatte Direktor von Hogwarts zu werden, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja dabei gewesen war.  
  
Während ich mich innerlich immer noch über die Liste amüsierte, schob ich das restliche Geld den Dursleys entgegen und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich im Hintergrund eine Registrierkasse klingeln hörte - aber das war wohl nur Einbildung.  
  
"Allerdings gibt es da noch so ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die mich stören", ich schenkte dem Familienoberhaupt ein Lächeln, dass ich sonst nur für einen bestimmten, mir überhaupt nicht wohlgesonnenen Zaubertränkelehrer herauskramte. "Wissen sie, ein paar der Punkte, die ich eben aufgeführt habe, stimmen irgendwie nicht. Ich meine Liebe und Zuneigung haben sie dem Jungen ja wohl überhaupt nicht gegeben, also gibt es dafür auch kein Geld."  
  
Das erste Geldbündel ging wieder in meinen Besitz über. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte ich damit, den Dursleys die Liste noch einmal vorzulesen und ihnen dann Stück für Stück das Geld wieder abzunehmen. Bei ein paar Punkten geriet ich allerdings etwas in die Bredouille, da ich nicht wusste was sie genau bedeuteten. Ich meine, was zum Kuckuck ist denn eine Zahnfee? Und wofür ist sie gut? Und was ist ein Sandmännchen, oder der schwarze Mann? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber ich verließ mich einfach auf mein Gefühl, dass die Dursleys nichts der Gleichen getan hatten und eroberte mir das Geld zurück.  
  
Zufrieden registrierte ich, wie die Augen der Dursleys sich weiteten - diesmal aus Enttäuschung.  
  
"So und der letzte Punkt wäre dann: Kleidung. Dafür haben sie ja auch nicht allzu viel ausgegeben, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts. Also, darf ich wohl um das Geld bitten?" Ich sah den fetten Bengel fordernd an, der seine fleischigen Finger um die Papierscheine presste. Es dauerte nicht lange und er ließ das Geld mit einem wimmernden Laut fallen.  
  
Ich grinste zufrieden.  
  
"Gut, das wäre dann glaube ich alles ...", ich tat so, als würde ich langsam aufstehen, nur um mich gleich wieder gespielt erschrocken in das Sofa fallen zu lassen und mir theatralisch an die Stirn zu fassen.  
  
"Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen ... ich musste gestern Abend entsetzt feststellen, dass sie sämtliche Schulbücher und sonstige Gegenstände von Harry verbrannt haben. Ich bin sicher, dass sie mit mir darin übereinstimmen, dass sie die Sachen ersetzen müssen. Diese Dinge sind schließlich nicht ihr Eigentum gewesen und sie hatten kein Recht dazu, sie einfach so zu verbrennen."  
  
"Wie ... wie viel macht das denn ungefähr?", fragte der Mann mich zögernd.  
  
"Warten sie einen Augenblick", ich überschlug im Kopf schnell die Summe und nannte sie ihm.  
  
"WAS? So viel? Sind sie noch bei Sinnen? Sie haben wohl den Preis für alle Bücher berechnet!", schrie Mr. Dursley mich an.  
  
"Natürlich habe ich alle Bücher berechnet. Harry braucht alle Bücher, um sich auf seinen Abschluss vorzubereiten. Außerdem sind die Waage, der Kessel und sämtliche Zaubertrankzutaten zerstört worden. Und diese Kristallfläschchen sind auch nicht gerade billig, von den Drachenhauthandschuhen mal ganz zu schweigen. Und sein Besen hat auch ein kleines Vermögen gekostet. Ich kann natürlich verstehen, dass sie das für überteuert halten, aber darüber hätten sie nachdenken sollen, bevor sie mit dem Feuer gespielt haben. Und ich schwöre ihnen, wenn sie nicht zahlen, dann werde ich gewaltig grantig." Bei dem letzten Satz hatte ich mich zu meiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet und nahm meine Kampfgestalt an, das heißt, meine Augen wurden gelb, meine Ohren und meine Eckzähne wurden lang und spitz und aus den Schultern ließ ich meine Flügel hervorbrechen.  
  
"Re...regen sie sich doch nicht gleich so auf ..., ich zahle ja ..., es ist nur so, es ist ... es ist eine Unverschämtheit wie teuer heutzutage Schulbücher sind."  
  
"Ganz meine Meinung", erwiderte ich nur, während ich das Geldbündel von Mr. Dursley in Empfang nahm.  
  
"Nun, da die leidige Frage des Geldes geklärt ist, können wir uns ja langsam zum Aufbruch bereitmachen. Allerdings wäre eine kleine Stärkung nicht schlecht. Der Weg durch die Spiegelwelt ist nicht gerade einfach. Also Mrs. Dursley, wie wäre es, wenn sie Harry und mir ein kleines Abschiedsessen zaubern?"  
  
Ich konnte ihr genau ansehen, dass sie lieber einen Frosch geküsst hätte, als Harry und mich zu bekochen, aber trotzdem fügte sie sich. Mr. Dursley und dieses Schlachtschiff von einem Teenager wollten anscheinend ebenfalls den Raum verlassen, aber ich hielt sie zurück.  
  
Nicht etwa, weil mir an der Gesellschaft von Menschen lag, sondern eher weil ich ein paar Informationen über das Haus brauchte. Wenn ich nämlich vorhatte, diese rückständige Welt über die Spiegelwelt zu verlassen, dann musste ich erst wissen, ob das hier überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Zwei Stunden später  
  
Wider besseren Erwartens hatte diese unmögliche Frau nichts anbrennen lassen; sie kochte sogar recht gut - wenn ich auch von dem Fleisch nicht sonderlich angetan war, da ich Vegetarierin bin, wie alle Mitglieder meines Volkes.  
  
Während des Essens hatte ich mich mit Harry unterhalten und dabei auch gelegentlich versucht, die Dursleys zu ein wenig Konversation zu animieren, was allerdings gründlich daneben ging.  
  
Mittlerweile ging mir dieses gezwungene Beisammensein so auf den Wecker, dass ich beschloss doch eher aufzubrechen und dann etwas Zeit in der Winkelgasse totzuschlagen. Besorgungen mussten wir ja ganz offensichtlich genug machen.  
  
Ich hatte allerdings mehrere Gründe, die mich davon abhielten länger als unbedingt nötig in der Winkelgasse zu verbleiben.  
  
Seit dieser netten Aktion vor den Sommerferien, zeigten sich die Todesser unverschämt oft in der Winkelgasse. Anfangs nur um die Leute zu erschrecken, mittlerweile scheuten sie aber auch vor Angriffen nicht mehr zurück. Deswegen hatte Minerva allen Schulerinnerungen einen Vermerk beigefügt, dass die benötigten Dinge in Hogwarts zu erhalten waren. Die Schüler mussten jetzt zwar zwei Tage eher anreisen, aber dafür liefen sie jedenfalls nicht Gefahr den Todessern zu begegnen. Noch nicht!  
  
Nach einem freundlichem "Danke" meinerseits und einem geknurrtem irgendwas von Seiten der Dursleys ließ ich mich von Harry ins Badezimmer führen - nicht ohne im Vorbeigehen, den Dolch aus der alarmgesicherten Vitrine zu entnehmen.  
  
Im Badezimmer stellte ich mich vor den Spiegel, vergewisserte mich noch kurz, dass Harry alle seine Sachen beisammen hatte und rief dann nach Campaspe, die uns das Tor zur Spiegelwelt öffnete.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, das wäre dann der Anfang. Wer wissen will wie's weitergeht schreibt mir ein Review. 


	3. Dämmernde Erkenntnis

uKapitel 2: Dämmernde Erkenntnis  
  
Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort  
  
Mit aufsteigender Wut betrachtete ich mein Antlitz im Spiegel, welches seit meinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit dem Potterjungen aufs furchtbarste entstellt war. Meine früher so glatte, glänzende Schlangenhaut wurde von einer langen dunkelbraunen, verschorften Narbe verunstaltet, die sich quer über mein Gesicht zog.  
  
Obwohl mir die besten Heiler zur Verfügung standen, konnten sie mein Gesicht nicht mehr retten. Für mein linkes Auge war ohnehin jede Hilfe zu spät gewesen, damit hatte ich mich abgefunden, aber das ich diese scheußliche Narbe für immer behalten sollte, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.  
  
Ich drehte mich von dem Spiegel weg, weil ich meinen eigenen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte und dabei fiel mein Augenmerk auf etwas, dass meine Stimmung sofort wieder hob.  
  
Vor meinen Füssen lag eine übel zugerichtete Leiche. Schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen, markantes Gesicht. Ja, eine Zeitlang glaubte ich, er wäre mein treuester Diener. Aber dann erfuhr ich etwas unglaubliches ... so unglaublich, dass ich es nicht einmal laut auszusprechen wagte.  
  
Aber er hatte seine Bestrafung empfangen ... ja, er hatte sie ertragen wie ein Kämpfer - etwas, dass er seit jeher gewesen war. Nicht ein Laut war über seine Lippen gekommen, als ich ihm einzeln jeden Knochen brach, auch nicht als ich mich den etwas unwichtigeren inneren Organen zuwandte, oder als ich ihm schlussendlich langsam die Haut abzog.  
  
Nein, nichts ... man könnte fast sagen es herrschte absoluten Stille. Er hatte einen eisernen Willen gehabt und das schätze ich sehr, nur schade, dass er seinen Willen für die falsche Seite einsetzte.  
  
Aber trotzdem, irgendwie empfand ich Bewunderung für diesen Mann, der während der ganzen Folter vor mir kniete und mich beinahe spöttisch ansah, ich ging sogar so weit, dass ich ihn zum Schluss doch durch den Todesfluch erlöste und ihn nicht langsam zu Tode quälte, wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte.  
  
Wurde ich etwa weich? Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Aber wieso hatte ich dem Verräter dann Gnade gewährt?  
  
Obwohl ... Gnade, konnte man das auch nicht nennen. Es war mehr eine Auszeichnung für ihn, weil er die Folter so stumm und tapfer ertragen hatte. Und wie gesagt, ich schätze einen eisernen Willen und Tapferkeit.  
  
So unterhaltsam es auch war, weiter über diesen ehemaligen Todesser nachzudenken musste ich mich anderen Problemen zuwenden.  
  
Wurmschwanz, hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, diesen verflixten Sirius Black ausfindig zu machen, aber der war mittlerweile auch uninteressant geworden. Mich interessierte immer noch ein bestimmtes junges Mädchen, dass vor kurzem 17 Jahre alt geworden war. Ich war vor allen Dingen neugierig, ob meine Vermutungen stimmten. Wenn ja ... dann konnte auch ein Harry Potter mir nichts mehr anhaben.  
  
"Wurmschwanz!"  
  
Ich hoffte für ihn, dass er diesmal erfreulichere Neuigkeiten bringen würde, als beim letzten Mal, für mich hoffte ich allerdings, dass er wie üblich versagt hatte, denn dann ...  
  
Die große Tür öffnete sich leise und ich konnte beobachten, wie Wurmschwanz ängstlich in den Raum geschlichen kam, als er jedoch meinen Blick bemerkte, beeilte er sich. Amüsiert stellte ich fest, dass er versuchte die Leiche zu ignorieren.  
  
"Wurmschwanz", zischte ich leise, "hast du einstweilen herausgefunden, wo sich Demona und ihre Brut momentan aufhalten?" Beinahe hoffte ich das Gegenteil wäre der Fall, denn dann konnte ich Wurmschwanz dafür bestrafen.  
  
Aber zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen nickte er.  
  
"Ja, Meister", flüsterte er, "sie befinden sich wieder in Hogwarts - mit dem Potterjungen."  
  
Nachdenklich schritt ich im Kreis. Sie waren in Hogwarts - alle Dinge, die ich wollte waren in Hogwarts. Also im Moment für mich unerreichbar. Zum Teufel!  
  
Aber gut, daran ließ sich im Moment nichts ändern.  
  
"Wurmschwanz, sei so gut und schaffe diesen Abfall hinaus", ich deutete auf die Leiche, "was du damit machst, bleibt dir überlassen, aber schaff ihn heraus - er passt irgendwie nicht mehr zu meinem Inventar."  
  
Mit etwas Genugtuung bemerkte ich wie mein Gegenüber zu schlucken anfing und er vorsichtig einen Blick auf das riskierte, was vor wenigen Stunden noch ein funktionierendes menschliches Wesen war.  
  
"Aber na-natürlich, Meister! Es ist mir eine Ehre!" antwortete Wurmschwanz gezwungen.  
  
Amüsiert beobachtete ich Wurmschwanz, der mit einem Ausdruck eindeutigen Abscheus die Leiche aus meiner Sichtweite brachte. Nachdem er durch die Tür verschwand, widmete ich mich wieder meinen Gedanken.  
  
In letzter Zeit waren viele meiner Missionen gescheitert. Allein durch den Angriff auf Hogwarts im letzten Jahr hatte ich viele meiner Anhänger verloren und die jetzt stark verringerte Anzahl meiner Anhängerschaft wurde weiterhin durch irgendetwas dezimiert. Anfangs hatte ich diese Unfälle einfach auf Inkompetenz zurückgeführt, aber mittlerweile war ich mir fast sicher, dass ich einen Spion in meinen Reihen hatte. Es galt nur noch herauszufinden, wer dieser Spion war und ihn für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen.  
  
Allerdings ... es bestand natürlich auch die geringe Möglichkeit, dass ich den Verräter bereits erledigt hatte.  
  
Mit Wonne dachte ich an den Verräter, den ich vorhin hingerichtet hatte. Vielleicht war er das Leck gewesen ... vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  
Ich beschloss einfach abzuwarten wie sich die Dinge entwickelten.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ich saß hinter meinem Schreibtisch und hörte mir aufmerksam Demonas Bericht an. Sie und Harry waren vor ungefähr zwei Stunden hier eingetroffen und seitdem saß Demona in meinem Büro. Harry war nach einer kurzen Begrüßung mit Claw in den Gryffindorturm gegangen, um den neuen Besen zu begutachten. Da Harrys Feuerblitz ja tragischerweise ein Raub der Flammen geworden war, hatte Demona ihm einen neuen gekauft - den Feuerblitz Millennium limitierte Auflage.  
  
"Albus, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie du den Jungen jemals in die Obhut von diesen Menschen geben konntest." Ich blickte auf und sah in das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht von Demona.  
  
Aufgrund ihrer Frage fing ich an zu seufzen. In den letzten Jahren hatte ich immer wieder meine Beweggründe für die Entscheidung Harry bei den Dursleys zu lassen, erläutern müssen - und ehrlich gesagt, langsam war ich es leid. Ich hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt mir ein Heft zuzulegen, indem ich die Gründe für meine Entscheidungen notieren wollte und dieses Heft hätte dann den Titel: Entscheidungen und ihre Gründe, von Albus Dumbledore oder wie wäre es mit: Genervter Schulleiter will nicht jedem erklären, warum er diese oder jene Entscheidungen getroffen hat und schreibt sie deswegen auf.  
  
Trotzdem gab ich Demona eine Antwort - vor allem, weil ich sie nicht verärgern wollte.  
  
"Demona, ich habe es Minerva erklärt, ich habe es Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Fudge und allen anderen Hexen und Zauberern erklärt, die mich danach gefragt haben, also werde ich es auch dir erzählen", antwortete ich leicht genervt, "ich habe Harry zu seinen Verwandten gegeben, weil er normal aufwachsen sollte", das Schnauben, das jetzt aus Demonas Richtung kam, ignorierte ich, "ich wollte nicht, dass jeder Passant der ihm begegnet, stehen bleibt und fragt ob er mal die Narbe berühren könne. Mensch Demona, Harry war damals ein Jahr alt, er erinnert sich nicht mal daran. Was glaubst, wäre aus ihm geworden, wenn jeder bei seinem Anblick in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre?" Bei meinen letzten Worten hatte ich angefangen zu schreien, worauf mich Demona äußerst kalt ansah.  
  
"Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien, ich habe gute Ohren", antwortete sie pikiert.  
  
"Entschuldige, aber langsam zehrt das alles an meinen Kräften", gab ich leise zurück.  
  
"Nun, vielleicht solltest du dann mal eine Nacht in deinem Bett schlafen und nicht mit Minerva, Poppy und Hagrid Hogsmeade unsicher machen", gab sie spöttisch zurück.  
  
Ruckartig hob ich meinen Kopf, woher wusste sie davon?  
  
"Demona? Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich misstrauisch, aber Demona lächelte mich nur süffisant an.  
  
"Ich habe auch meine Quellen, Albus!"  
  
Quellen? Ich beschloss lieber nicht nach ihren Quellen zu fragen. Denn ich wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was sie noch alles über mich herausgefunden hatte. Aber irgendwie schienen sich meine Gedanken auf meinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln, denn Demona brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Ich denke, ich gehe lieber und helfe den anderen Lehrern die Ankunft der Schüler vorzubereiten, bevor du mir noch irgendwas erzählst, was ich gar nicht wissen will", sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, kurz vorher drehte sie sich noch mal um, "Ach ja, ich habe dir noch was mitgebracht, sozusagen als verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk."  
  
Demona zauberte einen Beutel auf den Tisch, den ich als meinen Geldbeutel erkannte und gleich daneben eine große Dose. Der Geldbeutel war noch voll.  
  
"Demona? Hast du den Dursley, denn kein Geld gegeben?"  
  
"Doch habe ich, allerdings habe ich sie nur für das bezahlt, was sie auch wirklich getan haben und das war nicht viel, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts. Außerdem mussten Harrys Sachen ersetzt werden und da habe ich ihre Geldbeutel empfindlich erleichtert."  
  
"Und wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte ich forschend, mich beschlich nämlich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass morgen in allen Muggelzeitungen etwas über eine Entführung oder einen Überfall stehen würde.  
  
"Oh ... ich habe nur ein wenig meinen unwiderstehlichen Charme spielen lassen", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
Ich blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
Aber sie verschwand ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen durch die Tür und ich wandte mich neugierig der Dose zu. Ein Buch würde da wohl kaum drin sein - hoffte ich - vielleicht Socken?  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Deckel und musste schmunzeln. In der Dose befand sich mindestens ein Jahresvorrat Brausebonbons - wie gut hatte sie mich doch in den vergangen Jahren kennengelernt.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Demona  
  
Immer noch lächelnd ging ich die Treppen zur Großen Halle herunter. Ich fragte mich, wie lange Albus wohl brauchen würde, um herauszufinden, dass die Bonbondose sich immer wieder von neuen nachfüllte. Bei seinem beinahe schon krankhaften Konsum von Brausebonbons gab ich ihm höchstens drei Wochen.  
  
Als ich die Große Halle betrat nahm das Unheil dann seinen Lauf. Schon bei meiner Ankunft hätte ich beinahe Professor Flitwick umgebracht, den ich hinter einem riesigen Bücherstapel, erst bemerkte, als die Bücher ihn beinahe unter sich begraben hatten.  
  
Während Flitwick noch darüber schimpfte, dass ihn jeder übersehen würde und ob er sich vielleicht solche Alarmsirenen, wie die Muggels sie auf einigen von diesen seltsamen Autos hatte, auf den Kopf binden sollte, kämpfte ich mich langsam zu Minerva durch.  
  
"Hallo Minni, wie kommt ihr voran", begrüßte ich sie und ließ dabei meine Augen über die unzähligen Bücher wandern, die sich in der Großen Halle bis knapp unter die Decke stapelten.  
  
Als Antwort erhielt ich anfangs nur ein Schnauben, aber dann raffte sie sich doch dazu auf, mir auch ein paar Worte zu schenken.  
  
"Wie du siehst, kommen wir überhaupt nicht voran. Wir hatten ursprünglich vor, in der Großen Halle verschiedene Stände aufzubauen, wo sich jeder Schüler seine Bücher abholen sollte, aber Severus hat gesagt, das würde in einem Chaos ausufern - und ich fürchte er hat Recht. Vor allem weil sich jeder Schüler ja auch noch seine Umhänge, Schreibutensilien, Zaubertrankzutaten und so weiter besorgen muss."  
  
"Ich dachte dafür kommen Madam Malkin und Ollivander extra hierher?", da hatte ich wohl das falsche gesagt, denn Minerva funkelte mich wütend an und machte einen Gesicht als würde sie mich köpfen wollen.  
  
"Natürlich kommen sie hierher", fauchte Minerva mir entgegen, "der Verkäufer von Pergament, Tinte und Federn ebenfalls. Die Zaubertrankzutaten hat Severus sich schon liefern lassen und füllt jetzt gerade alles für seine Schüler ab. Die Kessel, Schutzhandschuhe und was er sonst noch braucht hat er auch schon. Nur diese verdammten Bücher treiben mich in den Wahnsinn."  
  
"Wieso macht ihr das denn nicht einfach wie Severus? Stellt einfach für jeden Schüler ein Paket zusammen. Ich meine, ihr habt doch die Klassen- und Belegungslisten? Und dann holt sich einfach jeder Schüler, sein Paket bei seinem Hauslehrer oder bei mir ab. Auf diese Weise, geht es vielleicht ohne Hogwarts in seine Bestandteile zu zerlegen. Mit dem Papier und den Federn könnten wir das genauso machen, lediglich bei den Zauberstäben und bei den Umhängen müssen die Schüler selbst mit anpacken." Minerva sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Demona, du weißt, dass hier an die 350 Schüler zur Schule gehen? Das wird eine Heidenarbeit."  
  
"Aber besser, als wenn wir ganz Hogwarts auseinander nehmen, bei dem Versuch hier eine kleine Winkelgasse zu errichten. Außerdem haben wir ein paar freiwillige Helfer", ich sah zur Tür, wo Claw und Harry standen und sich beinahe ehrfürchtig die vielen Bücher ansahen.  
  
Minerva war überzeugt. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes holte sie die Schülerlisten herbei und ich erklärte Claw und Harry ihre Aufgabe - auf dem Weg dorthin traf ich auch noch auf Remus, der gerade die Bestände seiner Unterrichtsmaterialien durchging.  
  
Fünf Minuten später hatte jeder von uns eine Schülerliste in der Hand und zauberte verschiedene Bücher, Pergamente, Federn und Tintenfässer in die bereitstehenden Kartons hinein. Zum Schluss wurde noch jede Kiste mit einem Namen und wenn vorhanden, dem Haus versehen.  
  
Die Arbeit ging auch relativ zügig voran und die Bücherberge wurden schnell kleiner. Aber am Ende gab es doch noch einige Pannen.  
  
Wir mussten feststellen, dass wir offensichtlich zu wenig Bücher hatte. Nach einer ungefähr zweistündigen Suche fanden wir dann allerdings doch noch alle.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Langsam ging ich in meine persönlichen Räume, die sich in der Nähe des Slytherinkerkers befanden und rieb mir den schmerzenden Rücken. Den ganzen Tag hatte ich nichts weiter getan, als Bücher einzusortieren. Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich heute nacht auch noch von Büchern träumen würde, aber jedenfalls waren wir fertig geworden.  
  
Zu meiner - im Moment überhaupt nicht rosigen - körperlichen Verfassung, drängten sich auch noch immer wieder die Bilder von der Exekution, die ich vergangene Nacht miterlebt hatte in mein Bewusstsein.  
  
Robert Reeds - ein Todesser - wurde von Voldemort auf grausamste Weise getötet. Voldemort hatte davon Wind bekommen, dass Robert bei Einsätzen kleine Kinder nicht tötete, sondern lediglich einen Gedächtniszauber bei ihnen anwandte.  
  
Ich schüttelte mich, bei solchen Veranstaltungen wurde mir immer wieder aufs grausamste bewusst, dass ich der nächste sein könnte.  
  
Trotzdem, meine Erfolge wogen das Risiko eigentlich wieder auf. Allein in den Sommerferien konnten sieben Todesserangriffe vereitelt werden oder die Auroren waren wenigstens dazu in der Lage, den Schaden einzugrenzen. Dabei wurden vier Todesser getötet und im Ministerium waren durch meine Hilfe auch ein paar aufgeflogen.  
  
Ach ja, das Ministerium. Noch so ein Problem. Wie ich bereits vorausgesagt hatte, wurde Fudge nach dem Patzer, den er sich letztes Jahr geleistet hatte, nicht wieder gewählt. Er war sogar noch vor den Neuwahlen aus seinem Amt enthoben und durch eine Übergangsperson ersetzt worden.  
  
Aber der neue Minister, war noch schlimmer als Fudge. Alois Crack war um einige Jahre jünger als Fudge und ein dementsprechender Heißsporn.  
  
Kaum war er in das Ministeramt erhoben worden, hatte er einen ganzen Packen Reformen angekündigt und großspurig verlauten lassen, dass er die Fehler seines Vorgängers nicht wiederholen würde.  
  
Tja, Reformen hatte der Mann wirklich durchgeführt - aber was für welche! Seine erste Amtshandlung war, die Bewachung von Azkaban zu verdoppeln - natürlich mit Dementoren. Als nächstes hatte er auf die Ergreifung von Todessern ein hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt oder auch auf Tipps, die zur Ergreifung von Todessern führten. Das Chaos, welches jetzt im Ministerium herrschte konnte man sich gut vorstellen.  
  
Aber die nächste Reform wurde noch besser. Crack ließ verlauten, dass die Lehrer an hiesigen Schulen einfach zu alt wären und deswegen nicht mehr in der Lage wären, den Schülern effizient etwas beizubringen. Mit anderen Worten: Er wollte die gesamte Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts ausnahmslos gegen jüngere Lehrer eintauschen. Gott sei Dank, kam er damit nicht durch.  
  
Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass uns dieser Kerl noch einen Haufen Probleme machen würde.  
  
Als ich vor der Tür stand die zu meinen Privaträumen führte, blickte ich kurz auf und wollte gerade öffnen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch meinen linken Unterarm schoss.  
  
Na toll, genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.  
  
Eilig machte ich kehrt und rannte die Treppen des Schlosses wieder hinauf, um durch das Tor zum Verbotenen Wald zu gelangen und durch ihn hindurch zu laufen.  
  
Als ich weit genug vom Schloss entfernt war, konzentrierte ich mich und apparierte in die alte Festung, die Voldemort momentan als Versteck nutzte.  
  
Es war die gleiche Festung, die Voldemort auch früher schon genutzt hatte ... allerdings stand sie aus einem mir unerklärlichem Grund jetzt an einer anderen Stelle. Überhaupt hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieses Ding Beine hatte, denn jedes Mal wenn ich gerufen wurde stand sie woanders. Lediglich weil wir uns beim apparieren immer auf den gleichen Raum konzentrieren mussten, fanden wir die Burg ohne Probleme.  
  
Wie üblich war der Apparationsplatz ein kreisrunder Saal in der Mitte der Festung. Hier gab es keinerlei Fenster, nur ein paar Fackeln, die den Raum in gespenstisches Licht tauchten.  
  
Ohne weiter auf meine düstere Umgebung zu achten, verließ ich den Raum und folgte den verschlungen Gängen, die mich in die Privatgemächer von Voldemort führten.  
  
Auf meinem Weg dorthin traf ich mehrere Todesser, die Voldemort als Wachen bei sich behielt. Einige von ihnen grüßten mich mehr oder weniger freundlich, andere ignorierten mich vollkommen, aber das störte mich nicht weiter. Je weniger ich mit ihnen sprechen musste, desto besser.  
  
Vor einer grünen Tür, auf der einige Schlangen abgebildet waren blieb ich kurz stehen, um einmal tief durchzuatmen und mich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.  
  
Noch einmal schloss ich kurz die Augen und hob dann meine Hand, um an die Tür zu klopfen. Aber bevor meine Knöchel auch nur das Holz berührten, vernahm ich die zischelnde Stimme Voldemorts.  
  
"Komm ruhig herein, ich weiß schon länger das du da bist."  
  
Entschlossen drückte ich die Klinke herunter und trat ein. Voldemort stand an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes vor seinem Thron und grinste mich spöttisch an.  
  
Oh, wie ich diese Visage hasste, aber es ging nicht anders. Ich musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Nur ein kleiner Fehler von mir, und mein Leben wäre weniger wert als der (nichtvorhandene) Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln.  
  
Also lief ich zu Voldemort und fiel vor ihm demütigst auf die Knie, um seinen Umhangsaum zu küssen.  
  
"Meister, ich bin euer untertänigster Diener und ich möchte euch bitten meine Verspätung zu entschuldigen", sagte ich, während ich immer noch auf den Knien saß.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe dich nicht gerufen, um dich zu bestrafen, mein treuer Giftmischer. Ich wollte nur fragen wie du mit dem Suen?o eterno - Trank voran kommst", Voldemort hatte sich inzwischen etwas von mir entfernt, aber ich kniete immer noch auf dem Boden, "ach, du darfst dich erheben."  
  
Langsam stand ich auf.  
  
"Ich mache Fortschritte, Meister", antwortete ich leise. Um ehrlich zu sein, war der Trank fast fertig, aber das brauchte ich ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden.  
  
"Das ist schön", zischte Voldemort, "aber ich habe von dir auch nichts anderes erwartet. Aber nun ... lass uns zu dem eigentlichen Grund kommen warum ich dich gerufen habe. Ich argwöhne wir haben einen ... Spion unter uns."  
  
Unmerklich versteifte ich mich. War es möglich, das Voldemort mein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte?  
  
"Und nun frage ich dich, wer von meinen Anhängern könnte dumm genug sein, sich mir zu wiedersetzen?"  
  
Voldemort erwartete auf diese Frage keine Antwort und darum blieb ich stumm.  
  
"Ich habe schon selbst einige Überlegungen angestellt und bin zu folgendem Resultat gekommen: Es muss ein Todesser sein, der einen höheren Rang hat."  
  
Ich spürte wie meine Hände feucht wurden, trotzdem wagte ich es, eine Frage zu stellen. Ich musste einfach Gewissheit haben.  
  
"Meister, wie kommt ihr darauf, dass es ein höherrangiger Todesser sein muss?"  
  
Voldemort drehte sich zu mir um und lachte fies.  
  
"Weil die anderen Todesser keinen Zugang zu diesen Informationen haben. Sie erfahren erst kurz vor der eigentlichen Aktion von ihrer Aufgabe. Also scheiden diese Todesser aus."  
  
Mein Innereien rebellierten. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht, wenn ich die gesammelten Informationen an Albus weitergab. Der Verdacht musste zwangsläufig auf mich fallen.  
  
"Meister, was ist mit Wurmschwanz. Er ist ständig in eurer Nähe und hat deswegen Zugang zu allen Informationen", sagte ich, während ich mich verzweifelt dazu zwang ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Wurmschwanz", antwortete Voldemort mit einem finsteren Lachen, "hat zuviel Angst, um mich zu verraten. Er weiß was ihm blüht, wenn mir auch nur der geringste Zweifel an seiner Loyalität kommt. Nein ... ich dachte da eher an ..."  
  
Voldemort drehte sich langsam im Kreis, mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass ich befürchtete Voldemort würde es hören.  
  
"... McNair ...", diesen Namen spuckte Voldemort beinahe aus.  
  
Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder und ich atmete leise aus.  
  
"McNair?", fragte ich, "wie kommt ihr ausgerechnet auf ihn?"  
  
"Weil er von allen geplanten Aktionen wusste und außerdem ist er der Untersuchung des Ministeriums auf irgendeine Art entkommen. Was glaubst du, mein Giftmischer, ist McNair des Verrats fähig?"  
  
Ich blieb einen Augenblick stumm, meine Antwort musste gut überlegt sein.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist ihm zuzutrauen ... allerdings ..."  
  
"Allerdings ... fehlt ihm dafür der Verstand", beendete Voldemort den Satz für mich, "Nein, McNair ist es sicherlich nicht. Vielleicht habe ich den Verräter auch bereits ausgeschaltet. Ich denke Reeds wäre ein Verrat am ehesten zuzutrauen gewesen. Aber der ist jetzt ja Tod."  
  
Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend, fiel mir eine zentnerschwere Last vom Herzen.  
  
"Aber damit dein Kommen nicht vollkommen umsonst war, habe ich einen Auftrag für dich."  
  
"Einen Auftrag?", fragte ich verwundert. Mir war nicht bekannt, dass Voldemort bereits wieder Aktionen plante.  
  
"Ja, ich möchte das du für mich Demona und ihre Tochter beschattest und mich über jeden ihrer Schritte informierst. Mir ist nämlich zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie momentan wieder in Hogwarts verweilen und ich möchte mich liebend gern einmal mit der Prinzessin unterhalten. Ich denke sie könnte mir von großer Dienlichkeit sein."  
  
Ich ließ mir mein Erstaunen nicht anmerken. Was wollte Voldemort mit einer jungen Hawk?  
  
"Ich werde diesen Auftrag zu eurer Zufriedenheit lösen", antwortete ich mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
  
"Das hoffe ich ... das hoffe ich wirklich", zischte Voldemort mir entgegen, "du darfst jetzt gehen."  
  
Ich verbeugte mich nocheinmal und bewegte mich rückwärts zur Tür.  
  
Den Weg bis zum Apparationsraum legte ich schnell zurück und apparierte von dort in den Verbotenen Wald.  
  
Zuerst hatte ich vor, mich direkt in meine Gemächer zu begeben aber dann entschloss ich mich zu einem Ausflug an den See, um mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Lange Zeit stand ich einfach nur am Ufer unter einer Trauerweide und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen.  
  
Voldemort war nicht dumm, er würde es bald herausfinden und dann hätte ich ein ernsthaftes Problem. Aber noch war es nicht so weit, noch konnte ich Informationen für die andere Seite sammeln.  
  
Ich war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der schnell aufgab und ich wusste, würde ich Albus von dem heutigen Treffen erzählen, würde er es mir sofort verbieten noch zu weiteren Treffen zu gehen. Aber die Informationen, die ich sammeln konnte waren einfach zu wichtig.  
  
Ich lehnte mich gegen den Baum und rutschte am Stamm herunter, bis ich auf dem Boden saß und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Armen.  
  
Ich musste wohl ziemlich lange so gesessen und nicht auf meine Umgebung geachtet haben, denn plötzlich schreckte ich hoch, weil ich spürte das mich irgendwas beobachtete.  
  
Langsam, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen glitt meine Hand zu meinem Zauberstab und schloss sich fest um ihn.  
  
Die Person kam langsam, fast geräuschlos näher und ich machte mich darauf bereit von hinten angegriffen zu werden.  
  
Aber einfach würde ich es ihm nicht machen.  
  
Jetzt spürte ich wie eine Hand nach mir griff und schlug blitzschnell zu. Bevor dieser jemand mich berühren konnte, hatte ich ihn gepackt und auf den Boden geworfen. Trotzdem dauerte es noch fünf Minuten bis ich meinen Gegner vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte. Er lag jetzt mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und ich lag über dem Angreifer, seine Hände hatte ich über seinem Kopf auf den Boden gedrückt und hielt sie dort eisern fest.  
  
Als ich spürte, dass die Gegenwehr des Angreifers langsam schwächer wurde, riskierte ich ein Blick auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Leider konnte ich nichts erkennen, weil das Gesicht meines Gegners vollständig von einer Kapuze verdeckt wurde.  
  
Mit meiner rechten Hand hielt ich seine Hände weiterhin fest auf den Boden gedrückt und mit meiner linken griff ich nach der Kapuze, um sie ihm über dem Kopf zu ziehen.  
  
  
  
Eine Bemerkung am Rande: Also Leute, ich bin ja von Natur aus sadistisch veranlagt, wie ihr bestimmt noch merken werdet. Im Klartext heißt das: Entweder in zwei Tagen stehen hier mindestens zwei Reviews, oder ich nehme die Story wieder runter ;-). Ja, ich weiß ich bin furchtbar nett. Aber keine Angst, ich beiße nicht. 


	4. Schulanfang

Kapitel 3: Schulanfang  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Ich riss meinem Gegner die Kapuze vom Gesicht - und erstarrte. Meine Erwartungen, einen Todesser oder wenigstens einen von Voldemorts Auftragskillern zu entdecken, erfüllte sich nicht, mein Gegner war ja noch nicht einmal männlich wie ich jetzt an den "Erhebungen" feststellte, die sich fest gegen meine Brust drückten.  
  
Vollkommen verwirrt sah ich auf die Frau hinab, die ich mit meinem eigenem Körper fest auf den Boden presste. "Demona", keuchte ich, "was machst du hier?" Ich sprach die Frage ziemlich ruppig aus - unter anderem, weil ich verwirrt und peinlich berührt war und auf diese Weise hoffte, dass Demona meine Verlegenheit nicht bemerken würde.  
  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Aber jetzt geh' endlich runter von mir - du bist schwer", stöhnte sie und da erst wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch auf ihr lag und ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf festhielt. Ruckartig stand ich auf und drehte mich einen Moment von ihr weg um mich wieder zu fangen. Als ich erneut auf sie blickte, lag Demona noch immer am Boden. Anscheinend erwartete sie von mir, dass ich ihr aufhalf.  
  
Ich streckte meiner Kollegin die Hand entgegen, die sie vorsichtig ergriff und zog sie auf die Beine.  
  
Einen Moment stand Demona einfach nur stumm da und beobachtete mich, danach fing sie an ihre Kleidung abzuklopfen.  
  
"Sag mal Severus, was sollte das gerade?" Demona sah mich forschend an, während sie noch immer die Erdklumpen von ihrem Kleid entfernte.  
  
"Ich ... ich weiß es nicht ... ich war ... wohl ... in Gedanken", antwortete ich leise und schenkte Demona einen Blick, der ihr bedeuten sollte nicht weiter zu fragen und zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen stellte sie tatsächlich keine neugierigen Fragen. Trotzdem war mir noch immer unwohl und ich versuchte der Situation die Anspannung zu nehmen, indem ich etwas versuchte, was ich sonst nie tat, ich redete mit ihr.  
  
"Und warum bist du hier?", fragte ich sie, wobei ich den fiesen Unterton leider nicht vollständig aus meiner Stimme verbannen konnte. Gott sei Dank, schien Demona sich daran nicht weiter zu stören.  
  
"Ich bin mit Remus für einen Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade verabredet und habe vor dem Tor auf ihn gewartet als ich dich gesehen habe. Du sahst irgendwie so niedergedrückt aus und ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich irgendwas für dich tun könnte. Aber das hat sich ja anscheinend erledigt", antwortete sie mit einem unverschämten Grinsen.  
  
Ich konnte die Neugier förmlich in ihren Augen blitzen sehen, aber sie fragte nicht weiter nach und dafür war ich ihr sehr dankbar. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit ihr über meine Probleme zu reden. Eigentlich wollte ich mit niemandem über meine Probleme reden - und schon gar nicht mit Demona Hawks.  
  
"Du solltest deine Verabredung nicht warten lassen", sagte ich ihr als ich Remus aus dem Schloss treten sah, der sich suchend nach seiner Verabredung umsah.  
  
Demona drehte sich um und lächelte.  
  
"Oh, danke! Ich nehme an wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück?"  
  
"Ja ... ja ... sicher", knurrte ich sie an.  
  
Demona grinste noch einmal unverschämt fröhlich und lief dann zu Remus. Dieser bot ihr sofort seinen Arm an, den Demona auch freudig ergriff und so machten sie sich lachend auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Wie konnte man nur so gute Laune haben!  
  
In der festen Überzeugung, dass dieser Tag für mich gelaufen wäre, machte ich mich auf den Weg in meine Privaträume, um endlich das machen zu können, was ich seit heute Morgen vorhatte - schlafen!  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ich stand schon geraume Zeit am Fenster meines Wohnzimmers und starrte auf den See. So bekam ich natürlich auch mit wie Severus müde aus dem Wald gestolpert kam und zum See ging. Das ich an meinem Aussichtsposten stehen blieb nachdem ich gesehen hatte wie Severus sich an den Stamm der Weide gelehnt hatte und dann auf den Boden gerutscht war, hatte nicht etwa etwas mit Neugier zu tun, sondern eher mit aufrichtiger Sorge.  
  
Meistens, wenn Severus von einem Treffen zurückkam, setzte er sich zuerst unter diese Weide - warum das wusste ich nicht, aber ich wusste das Severus diesen Ort schon seit seiner Schulzeit immer wieder aufsuchte.  
  
Nach einem Treffen, dass noch vor den Sommerferien stattfand, hatte er auch zuerst die Weide aufgesucht und war anscheinend darunter eingeschlafen. Natürlich war Severus deswegen am nächsten Morgen unauffindbar - nun, dass Severus erst am Morgen vermisst wurde, war auch mein Fehler, denn ich war ebenfalls eingeschlafen, obwohl ich eigentlich immer auf ihn wartete.  
  
Aber wie auch immer, schlussendlich fanden wir Severus ja doch noch - allerdings hatte er sich eine schwere Lungenentzündung eingefangen und das gepaart mit zahlreichen körperlichen Verletzungen hielt ihn dann zwei Wochen auf der Krankenstation fest.  
  
Damals hatte ich mir schwere Vorwürfe gemacht, nicht besser aufgepasst zu haben und versuchte das wieder gutzumachen, indem ich ihn jetzt beobachte bis er in seinen Räumen war.  
  
Auf diese Weise entging mir natürlich auch nicht die Rangelei, die er ungewollter Weise mit Demona hatte. Anfangs schmunzelte ich darüber, aber dann gewannen die Sorgen wieder die Oberhand; wie weit musste er am Ende sein, wenn er sogar schon in Hogwarts Feinde, Gegner oder Todesser vermutete? Als ich sah, wie er den Weg zu seinen Räumen einschlug, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich warf Fawkes noch schnell ein paar Körner in seine Schale und schnappte mir im Gehen die Bonbondose, die Demona mir geschenkt hatte. Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Ich hatte wirklich nicht geglaubt, heute noch mein Bett zu sehen, aber jetzt stand es gemütlich und einladend vor mir. Es schien förmlich nach mir zu rufen: "Leg dich hin und schlaf!"  
  
Sehnsüchtig betrachtete ich das große, dunkle Himmelbett mit den vielen Kissen, der grünen Decke und den ebenfalls grünen Vorhängen, die man zuziehen konnte, aber trotzdem beschloss ich erst ein Bad zu nehmen und mich dann mit einem Glas Wein und ein paar Keksen ins Bett zu legen.  
  
Als ich meine Sachen zusammensuchte, fiel mein Blick auf einen Stapel Hefte, die auf meinen Nachttisch lagen und augenblicklich erhellte sich meine Miene. Ich könnte mir ja mal wieder ein paar von diesen Dingern zu Gemüte führen.  
  
Mit erheblich besserer Laune machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Badezimmer und nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad. Im Nachhinein hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich es besser hätte wissen müssen. Denn kaum hatte ich mir eine Weinflasche genommen, um mich auf dem Weg in mein Schlafzimmer zu machen und dort noch ein Wenig meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu frönen, klopfte es an die Tür.  
  
Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! hatte man hier denn nirgends seine Ruhe!  
  
"Herein", schrie ich mit dem genervtesten Tonfall, den ich aufbringen konnte und hoffte der ungebetene Besucher würde einfach wieder verschwinden - aber denkste; die Tür öffnete sich und Albus kam herein mit seinem strahlendsten Ersatzpapalächeln.  
  
"Severus, wie schön das ich dich noch antreffe. Ich störe dich doch nicht etwa?"  
  
Und ob du störst, siehst du das nicht?  
  
"Nein, Albus! Natürlich störst du nicht", antwortete ich stattdessen und stöhnte innerlich.  
  
"Sehr schön", strahlte Albus mich an und ließ sich einfach in einem der Sessel an meinem Kamin fallen, wobei er eine bunte Dose auf einen kleinen Tisch neben sich stellte.  
  
Einladend deutete er auf meinen zweiten Sessel.  
  
"Setz dich doch! Die Sessel sind sehr gemütlich."  
  
Wiederwillig kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte mich zu ihm. In Gedanken ging ich bereits die Möglichkeiten durch wie ich ihn möglichst schnell wieder hier heraus bekam und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Angriff noch immer die beste Verteidigung war.  
  
"Albus, ich bin sicher, du bist nicht hier her gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass meine Sessel bequem sind - also, was ist los?"  
  
Ich bemerkte wie Albus sich kaum merklich versteifte - offensichtlich suchte er nach geeigneten Worten und wie um sich noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, hielt er mir plötzlich die Dose unter die Nase - die, wie ich jetzt erkennen konnte randvoll gefüllt war mit Brausebonbons.  
  
Höflich nahm ich mir eins der Bonbons und sah Albus weiterhin erwartungsvoll an - wenn er schon seine heißgeliebten Brausebonbons mit mir teilte, musste er wirklich etwas Ernstes mit mir zu besprechen haben.  
  
"Also, Severus", begann er langsam, "ich habe über deine Aufgabe nachgedacht ... und bin zu folgendem Schluss gekommen: Ich denke du solltest aufhören zu spionieren, es wird zu gefährlich. Voldemort könnte jeden Moment herausfinden wer der Verräter ist."  
  
Hörte ich da richtig? Albus bat mich tatsächlich meine kleine Nebenbeschäftigung aufzugeben?  
  
"Albus, der dunkle Lord hat noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft, ich kann noch gefahrlos weiterspionieren."  
  
Verdammt! Was redete ich da eigentlich? Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich Blut und Wasser geschwitzt und jetzt erzählte ich Albus tatsächlich, dass noch keine Gefahr bestünde. War ich jetzt komplett durchgedreht?  
  
Mein Gegenüber sah mich nach meiner Antwort zweifelnd an.  
  
"Severus, du musst das nicht tun! Ich habe genug andere Möglichkeiten, um an Informationen zu kommen."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten also: Ich bin überflüssig!", konterte ich sarkastisch. Ich wusste, dass diese Reaktion von mir völlig unberechtigt war, aber irgendwie musste ich meine aufgestauten Gefühle loswerden - und Albus kam mir dafür gerade gelegen.  
  
Trotzdem meldete sich bei mir der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, als Albus mich verletzt ansah.  
  
"Severus, ich mache mir doch bloß Sorgen um dich", redete Albus leise weiter.  
  
"Das brauchst du nicht", entgegnete ich barsch, "und jetzt wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du meine Räume verlassen würdest - ich möchte mich hinlegen."  
  
Ich sah, dass Albus anscheinend widersprechen wollte, aber ich ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen und schob ihn zur Tür. Mit sehr viel Selbstherrschung konnte ich mich noch dazu durchringen, ihm eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen und schlug ihm dann die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
  
Endlich Ruhe!  
  
  
  
Einige Wochen später, aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lächelnd sah ich auf die vielen Schüler, die gerade in die Große Halle strömten. Die Schule hatte vor wenigen Wochen wieder begonnen und langsam stellte sich der alte Trott wieder ein - auch wenn die meisten Schüler darüber herzlich wenig entzückt waren. Aber das war halt das Leben eines Schülers - davon mal abgesehen, ging es den meisten Lehrern auch nicht besser.  
  
Professor Sprout zum Beispiel, schwärmte seit Schulbeginn von der Costa Brava, Barcelona, der Sagrada familia und anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten, die sie in Spanien besichtigt hatte. Sybill dagegen erzählte jedem von ihrem Verlobten. Mittlerweile nahmen die Lehrer deswegen schon vor ihr Reißaus - zu meiner Schande musste ich gestehen, dass ich auch zu denen gehörte, die vor ihr geflüchtet waren.  
  
Meine Hauptsorge galt aber im Moment nicht, wie ich am besten vor Sybill davonlaufen konnte, sondern wie ich einen gewissen Severus Snape in die Finger bekam. Der gute Junge wich mir nämlich seit unserem Gespräch, in dem ich ihm angeboten hatte seine Spionagetätigkeit hinzuwerfen, sehr gekonnt aus.  
  
Anfangs hatte ich noch Remus gebeten mit Severus zu reden, denn seit ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Azkaban hatte sich zwischen beiden Männern eine zerbrechliche Freundschaft entwickelt. Aber auch dieser Plan ging daneben.  
  
Danach versuchte ich Severus bei den täglichen Essen zu erwischen, aber irgendwie fand er immer ein Loch um mir zu entwischen.  
  
Mittlerweile machte ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Severus aß kaum noch etwas, außerdem schlief er zu wenig und dann geriet er sich auch noch mindestens einmal am Tag mit Demona in die Haare. Und genau diese Streitereien verurteilten meinen zweiten Plan, mit dem ich vorhatte Demona und Severus dazu zu bringen mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, von vornherein zum Scheitern. Es war wirklich zum Mäuse melken.  
  
Aber heute Abend würde ich ihn erwischen und wenn es das Letzte war, was ich tat.  
  
Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit beugte ich mich nach hinten, weil ich bemerkte, dass Severus gerade durch die Lehrertür in die Große Halle kam.  
  
"Severus!" Ich sah, wie er zusammenzuckte, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
  
"Ja, Albus?", fragte er genervt.  
  
"Ich möchte dich bitten heute Abend so gegen neun in meinem Büro vorbeizukommen. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen wegen deinem Lehrplan."  
  
Deutlich konnte ich erkennen, wie wenig Severus der Sinn danach stand sich heute Abend noch mit mir zu treffen, aber trotzdem sagte er zu. Severus wusste genau so gut wie ich, dass er nicht einfach vor versammelter Lehrerschaft eine Bitte des Direktors abschlagen konnte.  
  
Für den Rest des Abendessens führte ich eine sehr unterhaltsame Vierecksunterhaltung mit Demona, Remus und Minerva.  
  
Abwechselnd erzählten wir witzige Anekdoten aus unserem Unterricht, wo vor allen Dingen ich der allgemeine Gegenstand des Gelächters war, denn Dank Demona wurde ich an alle Peinlichkeiten erinnert, die mir während meiner ersten Lehrjahre wiederfahren waren. Nichts desto Trotz genoss ich die Unterhaltung sehr.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Wundervoll, einfach grandios, besser konnte der Tag doch gar nicht mehr enden. Nicht genug, dass ich mich den ganzen Vormittag mit ein paar vollkommen inkompetenten Schülern herumgeärgert hatte, wobei es ein Hufflepuff geschafft hatte nicht nur den Kessel aufzulösen, sondern auch beinahe mich. Dieser Tölpel hatte sich so sehr erschreckt, dass er den verbliebenen Inhalt seines Kessels durch die ganze Klasse geschleudert hatte und dieser beinahe punktgenau auf meiner Robe landete. Hätte ich nicht so schnell reagiert und meine Robe ausgezogen, hätte ich mich auch von einigen meiner Körperteile verabschieden können.  
  
Nein, der Tag war wirklich nicht gut gelaufen und jetzt hatte Albus mich auch noch in sein Büro bestellt. Herrlich, einfach herrlich!  
  
Ich konnte mir schon denken, was passieren würde. Stundenlanges, sentimentales Herumgeschwafel von Albus, wobei er mir erklären würde, was für Sorgen er sich um mich machte und das meine Aufgabe mittlerweile zu gefährlich werden würde.  
  
Wütend ließ ich mich auf meinem Platz nieder und schnappte mir ein Brötchen. Die verstörten Blicke meiner Sitznachbarin ignorierte ich einfach.  
  
Während ich das Brötchen fachgerecht massakrierte, dachte ich weiter über das Gespräch nach. Rein prinzipiell stimmte ich Dumbledore nämlich zu, das Spionieren wurde allmählich wirklich gefährlich, aber mein Stolz ließ es nie im Leben zu, dass ich Albus das sagen würde. Und überhaupt, niemand machte mich Sorgen um mich, Albus' einzige Beweggründe waren, dass er sich dann nach einem Zaubertränke- und Hauslehrer für Slytherin umsehen musste, und um beide Jobs riss sich im Moment niemand.  
  
Zaubertränke war den meisten zu vielschichtig und kompliziert und Slytherin - na, da musste ich wohl nichts zu sagen.  
  
Als ich jetzt wieder aufblickte, um mein Brötchen zu schmieren, musste ich feststellen, dass das nicht mehr möglich war. Während meiner Überlegungen hatte ich mein Brötchen so bearbeitet, dass es jetzt bestenfalls noch als Vogelfutter zu gebrauchen war.  
  
Stöhnend sah ich auf die Bescherung. Das konnte ja überhaupt nicht mehr besser werden.  
  
"Hier, es sind noch welche da!" Leicht verwirrt drehte ich mich und erkannte Demona, die mir den Brötchenkorb entgegenhielt. Erst wollte ich aus Prinzip keins nehmen, aber mein Magen war da anderer Meinung, also griff ich mit einem geknurrtem "Danke" in den Korb und begann diesmal mein Brötchen wirklich zu schmieren.  
  
Einige Stunden später  
  
Immer noch schlecht gelaunt, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Dort angekommen, ließ ich mich ohne irgendein Wort in einen Sessel fallen und versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt und genervt auszusehen, damit Albus mich sofort wieder fortschicken würde.  
  
Nur leider kannte Albus mich so gut, dass er sich durch meine ablehnende Haltung nicht einschüchtern ließ.  
  
Also bereite ich mich innerlich auf mehrere Stunden intensive Seelsorge vor.  
  
Und tatsächlich, Albus versuchte mich zu bequatschen, meine Doppelrolle aufzugeben. An und für sich würde ich das wirklich liebend gerne tun, aber diese Aufgabe gab mir das Gefühl wirklich nützlich zu sein, es war etwas, dass durch niemand anderen ausgeführt werden konnte und ich hatte Angst nutzlos zu sein, wenn ich diesen Auftrag nicht mehr hatte.  
  
Ich hatte mich in den vergangen Jahren schon öfters gefragt, warum Albus mich nicht einfach feuerte und jemanden einstellte, der nicht so eine finstere und erschreckende Vergangenheit hatte wie ich. Anfragen hatte es in den letzten Jahren genug gegeben, aber der Direktor hatte jede einzelne abgelehnt. Die Antwort darauf erhielt ich auch beinahe zeitgleich mit der Fragestellung. Albus hatte sich damals für mich verbürgt, und außerdem war mein Arbeitsvertrag unkündbar - eine Klausel mit der ich mir ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten hatte, denn ich hatte damals die Bedingungen des Arbeitsvertrages diktiert. Gott war ich ein Idiot.  
  
"Severus, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", drang die Stimme von Albus an mein Ohr und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nichts von dem, was er mir in der letzten Stunde erzählte, behalten hatte.  
  
"Tut mir leid Albus, aber ... oh Verdammt!" Leise fluchend, griff ich nach meinem linken Unterarm. Warum musste Voldemort mich gerade jetzt rufen?  
  
"Ich geh dann jetzt besser, Voldemort wartet nicht gern." Hastig stand ich auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
Albus wollte mich anscheinend noch aufhalten und rief mir irgendwas hinterher, aber ich achtete nicht mehr darauf. Vielmehr versuchte ich den immer stärker werdenden Schmerz in meinen Arm, der sich langsam immer weiter hochzog, zu ignorieren und rannte auf den Waldrand zu, um von dort aus zu disapparieren.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später fand ich mich in einem Raum wieder, der gefüllt war mit Todessern. Einen Moment blinzelte ich, der dunkle Lord schien heute Abend alle seine Anhänger um sich geschart zu haben. Warum wohl?  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Tür, durch die Severus soeben verschwunden war. Wieso hörte der Junge eigentlich nicht auf mich?  
  
Langsam ging ich zu meinem Platz zurück und sah auf die Uhr. Es war genau zehn. Hoffentlich ... hoffentlich hatte Severus Recht und der dunkle Lord hatte tatsächlich noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft.  
  
Wieder sah ich auf die Uhr ... 30 Sekunden waren vergangen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden, denn da ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte und sowieso nicht einschlafen würde, beschloss ich auf Severus zu warten.  
  
Ich holte mir ein Buch aus dem Regal, ebenso eine Flasche Wein und öffnete die Dose Brausebonbons, in die ich beinahe minütlich griff.  
  
Gegen Mitternacht war ich leicht beunruhigt, allerdings waren erst zwei Stunden vergangen und wer wusste schon, was Voldemort heute Nacht plante.  
  
Um zwei Uhr war meine Beunruhigung leicht angestiegen - immer noch kein Zeichen von ihm - gegen drei Uhr machte ich mir Sorgen, gegen vier Uhr wuchsen meine Sorgen ins Unermessliche und um fünf ging ich runter in die Kerker, um nachzusehen, ob er nicht vielleicht zurückgekommen war, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben und gleich in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen war.  
  
Vor seiner Tür angekommen, verharrte ich einen Moment und öffnete sie dann mit ein paar gut gewählten Flüchen.  
  
Leise betrat ich seinen Wohnraum und entzündete ein paar Kerzen, um besser sehen zu können. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer anvisierend ging ich los, zu meinem Entsetzen, musste ich aber feststellen, dass sein Bett vollkommen unberührt war.  
  
Von einem leichten Anflug von Panik gepackt, drehte ich mich um und untersuchte die anderen Räume - leer.  
  
Jetzt - mit einem gewaltigen Anflug von Panik - rannte ich zu Demonas Büro. Vielleicht konnte uns ihr Spiegel weiterhelfen.  
  
In ihrem Büro angekommen, drehte ich mich im Kreis - wo verdammt noch mal, war doch gleich ihr Schlafzimmer? Warum benutzte die Frau keine Türen wie jeder andere auch oder befestigte jedenfalls kleine Schilder an der Wand.  
  
"DEMONA!" Ich konnte mich einfach nicht daran erinnern, also rief ich sie, "DEMONA, verdammt noch mal, komm her!"  
  
Gerade als ich erneut nach ihr rufen wollte, hörte ich sie und nur wenige Augenblicke später kam sie, in einem seidenem Morgenmantel gehüllt, durch den Kamin gelaufen.  
  
Natürlich! Der Kamin!  
  
"Albus, ich hoffe es ist wirklich wichtig", knurrte sie, "ansonsten erlebst du nämlich gleich königlichen Ärger."  
  
"Demona ... dein Spiegel ... Severus ... nicht zurückgekommen ... verschwunden ..." Moment, so verstand sie ganz gewiss nichts, ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte mich auch sogleich in meiner Annahme.  
  
"Severus ist gestern um zehn Uhr gerufen worden und seitdem nicht wieder aufgetaucht. In seinen Räumen ist er auch nicht und deswegen dachte ich, dass du diesen verflixten Spiegel benutzen kannst, um herauszufinden wo er sich aufhält."  
  
Demona hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört und kaute jetzt nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Außerdem glaubte ich auch einen Moment lang, so etwas wie Sorge in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.  
  
"Wir können es ja probieren ... aber ich garantiere für nichts ... außerdem ...", fuhr sie leise fort, "habe ich Angst vor dem, was wir vielleicht sehen werden ..."  
  
Langsam war sie vor ihren Spiegel gelaufen und flüsterte jetzt eine Beschwörungsformel. Ich sah ihr über die Schulter und konnte sehen wie Nebelschwaden über die Oberfläche wirbelten. Aber ich sah keinen Severus.  
  
"Demona, was bedeutet das, normalerweise hast du doch sofort ein Bild!", sagte ich während eine düstere Vorahnung von mir Besitz ergriff.  
  
Sie drehte sich steif zu mir um und sah mich aus toten, emotionslosen Augen an.  
  
"Das bedeutet entweder, dass Severus sich gegenwärtig an einem Ort befindet, zu dem ich keinen Zugang habe oder es bedeutet ...das ... Severus ... tot ... ist."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Und da bin ich wieder! Also ein paar Reviews und das nächste Kapitel wird in den nächsten Tagen hochgeladen. Versprochen. ^^ 


	5. Bittere Wahrheit

Kapitel 4: Bittere Wahrheit  
  
Anmerkung der Autorin (AdA): Tja, kleiner Hinweis. In diesem Kapitel werde ich damit anfangen, ein wenig in der Vergangenheit der Hauptdarsteller herumzuwühlen. Vor jedem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit habe ich "Rückblende" geschrieben und wenn's wieder in die Gegenwart geht, steht da "Rückblende Ende". Ja ja, ich weiß, tierisch geistreich, aber mir ist nüscht besseres eingefallen. *g*  
  
Und noch was: Die Vorgeschichte ist zu finden bei: http://www.yoro.de.vu/ und http://home.arcor.de/raven.cs/molly/The_Dark_Arts/the_dark_arts.html Der Titel lautet übrigens HP und die Königin (aber bitte nicht schlagen, das war mein erster Versuch und ich hatte keine Betaleserin und zum Überarbeiten bin ich auch zu faul "heul")  
  
Ach ja, und Samantha Black hat mich auf dem Trichter gebracht, dass es so was, wie meine Demona schon geben könnte. Nun, das wäre mir neu. Ich geb ja zu, den Namen habe ich aus Gargoyles gemopst "rotwerd" aber Hawks sind auf meinen Mist gewachsen ... mir ist auf jeden Fall kein Film oder ähnliches bekannt, wo ein reines Frauenvolk mit Flügeln gesegnet ist, wenn doch VERZEIHUNG! Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis!  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Als ich um ungefähr zehn Uhr zu dem Todessertreffen apparierte und die zahlreichen hier versammelten Todesser sah, beschlich mich ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass der dunkle Lord all' seine Anhänger um sich scharte, denn das war viel zu auffällig. Entweder war dieses Versteck so sicher, dass Voldemort deswegen alle Todesser zu sich gerufen hatte oder heute würde ein ganz besonders Spektakel stattfinden.  
  
Den Drang sofort kehrt zu machen und zu flüchten ignorierend, nahm ich meinen Platz in der Nähe von Voldemort ein. Kaum hatte ich meinen Platz eingenommen erschien auch schon Voldemort im inneren des Kreises. Sein verbliebenes Auge funkelte bedrohlich und seine Narbe ließ ihn in dem schwachen, flackernden Licht noch bedrohlicher und hässlicher erscheinen als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
Wie jedes Mal blieb er fünf Minuten ruhig stehen, um sein plötzliches Erscheinen auch gut wirken zu lassen - ja, Voldy war wirklich ein Freund von dramatischen Auftritten, denn normalerweise hörte man im Hintergrund noch einen Trommelwirbel oder das Rauschen der Bäume. Diesmal hatte er allerdings auf diese Specialeffects verzichtet.  
  
Mit wachsendem Unbehagen bemerkte ich, wie sein Blick auf mir hängen blieb bevor er begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Meine treuen Anhänger", begann er mit leiser, bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme, "wie ihr bestimmt wisst, quälen mich seit einiger Zeit nicht unerhebliche Sorgen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass sich in unseren Reihen ein Spion befindet."  
  
Mein Herz fing bei diesen Worten panisch an zu schlagen und meine Handflächen wurden feucht. Warum ... warum hatte ich nicht auf Albus gehört?  
  
"Ja, meine treuen Anhänger, es befindet sich ein Spion in unseren eigenen Reihen. Und jetzt frage ich euch, wer könnte es sein? Wer könnte dumm genug sein, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen?"  
  
Langsam beruhigte ich mich, während das ungläubige Gemurmel der Todesser erklang. Voldemort wusste es anscheinend doch noch nicht.  
  
Ich beobachtete Voldemort, jede seiner Bewegungen war furchteinflössend und so waren sie auch gedacht. Er versuchte seine Feinde und seine Anhänger nicht nur durch seine Macht einzuschüchtern, sondern auch durch seine bloßen Bewegungen - was ihm auch hervorragend bei einigen Personen gelang, bei mir allerdings nicht mehr - jedenfalls normalerweise.  
  
Während ich in meinen Beobachtungen versunken war um mich etwas zu beruhigen, war das Gemurmel der Todesser verstummt. Ein einzelner Todesser trat vor Voldemort und ich konnte in der vermummten, schwarzen Gestalt Lucius Malfoy erkennen. Emotionslos beobachtete ich, wie mein ehemaliger Hauskamerad und Vater von Draco demütig auf die Knie fiel und den Umhang Voldemorts küsste, bevor er mit dem Sprechen begann.  
  
"Meister, wir... wir haben keine Ahnung wer der Verräter sein könnte, aber ich schwöre euch wir werden ihn finden und ihn gebührend bestrafen."  
  
Voldemort verzog seine dünnen Lippen zu einem fiesen Grinsen.  
  
"Lucius ... Lucius", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, "ihr braucht ihn nicht zu suchen ... ich weiß wer der Verräter ist ..."  
  
Die versammelten Todesser sogen hörbar die Luft ein - vor Erleichterung - mir schlug das Herz jedoch bis zum Hals und mein Magen rebellierte, meine Knie schienen plötzlich aus Gummi zu bestehen und mein Mund trocknete aus. Ich schloss die Augen und schluckte krampfhaft während ich bereits in Gedanken Möglichkeiten zur Flucht ergründete - leider endeten alle gleich. Mit meinem sehr sehr schmerzhaften Tod.  
  
"Meister", keuchte Malfoy, "bitte sagt uns wer der Verräter ist. Wir werden ihn an den Haaren hierher zerren und ihn euch zum Geschenk machen."  
  
Wieder wurde Voldemorts Gesicht von einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen verzerrt.  
  
"Ihr werdet ihn auch nicht holen müssen, denn er ist bereits hier. Nicht wahr Severus?"  
  
Mit dem Bewusstsein, dass sämtliche Augen auf mich gerichtet waren, sah ich dem Dunklen Lord in das Auge. Wieder besseren Erwartens war ich in diesem Augenblick erstaunlich ruhig.  
  
"Ihr habt lange gebraucht um es herauszufinden, Mylord!", erwiderte ich spöttisch. "Vor allen Dingen wenn man bedenkt mit wem ich eigentlich zusammenarbeite."  
  
Ich beobachtete wie Voldemort katzengleich auf mich zugeschlichen kam.  
  
"Du leugnest es nicht einmal, Giftmischer?", zischte Voldemort.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Nur damit ihr einige Zaubertränke an mir ausprobieren könnt, die ich gebraut habe? Danke nein, ich kenne ihre Wirkung!", erwiderte ich trotzig.  
  
"Aber dein Geständnis ist für mich kein Grund dich zu verschonen, wie du vielleicht hoffst, es wäre ein Grund aber kein Hindernis." Voldemort stand jetzt so dicht vor mir, dass ich seinen schlechten Atem und seinen Körpergeruch wahrnehmen konnte - er roch irgendwie nach Verwesung.  
  
"Aber ich weiß was du vorhast, Giftmischer", fauchte Voldemort mir ins Gesicht. "Du hast vor mich so sehr zu reizen, dass ich dich sofort töte. Aber daraus wird nichts ... ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor ... ich glaube einige meiner treuen Anhänger möchten sich einmal richtig austoben ... und du kommst ihnen dafür sicherlich gelegen ... ... ... und außerdem will ich das du leidest", Voldemort drehte sich von mir weg, "nehmt ihm den Zauberstab ab."  
  
Ehe ich reagieren konnte, hatten mich zwei vermummte Gestalten gepackt und eine dritte nahm mir meinen Zauberstab ab und zerbrach ihn. So abwegig das in dieser Situation auch war, aber als ich die beiden Teile meines Zauberstabs auf dem Boden liegen sah, schmerzte mich das mehr als alles andere was ich an diesem Abend noch erdulden sollte. Mit diesem einfachen Stück Holz verband ich viele Erinnerungen, er war mein erster Zauberstab gewesen, den mir meine Eltern gekauft hatten - und nebenbei auch der einzige, den ich jemals benutzt hatte.  
  
Voldemort hatte währenddessen auf seinem Thron Platz genommen und betrachtete mich, während ich immer noch von den zwei Todessern festgehalten wurde.  
  
"Ich denke ...", begann Voldemort langsam, "ihr werdet eure Zauberstäbe heute noch nicht brauchen ... unser allseits geschätzter Giftmischer soll heute erst einmal Bekanntschaft mit der physischen Gewalt machen ... Crabbe ... Goyle nehmt ihn euch vor."  
  
Ich spürte wie ich von den anderen Todessern losgelassen wurde und beobachtete gleichzeitig, wie sich Crabbe und Goyle schwerfällig aus der Masse von Todessern herausarbeiteten. Voldemort wollte also fürs Erste einen Faustkampf. Den konnte er haben ... aber anders als er sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Wenn ich schon sterben sollte, dann jedenfalls nicht ohne Gegenwehr.  
  
Mittlerweile standen meine beiden Gegner direkt vor mir und ich konnte das dämliche Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern sehen.  
  
Als Crabbe jetzt zu einem Schlag ausholte duckte ich mich unter ihm weg und rammte ihm mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, meinen Ellenbogen in den Magen. Sekunden später fiel Crabbe wie ein nasser Sack und nach Luft röchelnd auf den Boden. Goyle wurde von mir ebenfalls ohne größere Probleme auf die Matte geschickt.  
  
Ausnahmslos alle sahen mich nach diesem Spektakel, das nicht einmal eine Minute gedauert hatte, sprachlos an. Selbst Voldemort schien beeindruckt zu sein - aber das half mir im Moment auch nicht wirklich weiter.  
  
"Wirklich ... wirklich schade ... mit diesen Fähigkeiten hättest du an meiner Seite groß werden können ... aber du zogst ja die Seite der Verlierer vor", zischte Voldemort leise in meine Richtung, "und dafür wirst du jetzt bestraft werden."  
  
Auf ein Kopfnicken hin stürzten sich plötzlich über ein Dutzend Todesser auf mich. Einige Minuten war ich zwar in der Lage mich wenigstens noch zu verteidigen, aber dann traf mich der erste Faustschlag in den Magen und ich wusste, dass meine Überlebenschance - wenn überhaupt eine bestanden hatte - noch unter Null gesunken war.  
  
Beim nächsten Schlag in den Magen ging ich in die Knie, fing an Blut zu spucken und war überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage mich in irgendeiner Weise zu verteidigen. Von dieser Tatsache ungerührt schlugen und traten die Todesser weiter auf mich ein. Irgendwann machte sich einer mal die Mühe mich auf die Füße zu zerren und in aufrechter Position zu halten, damit die anderen mein Gesicht besser treffen konnten. Mein Kopf flog von einer Seite auf die andere, helle Blitze zuckten hinter meinen Augen und das Blut pulsierte aufgeregt durch meine Adern.  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Körper als einer meiner Peiniger mich in den Rücken trat. Durch die Wucht des Trittes flog ich nach vorne und ich wäre der Länge nach auf den Boden gefallen, wenn nicht einer meinen Arm festgehalten hätte. Mein Arm wurde dadurch auf meinen Rücken gedreht und es gab ein knackendes und reißendes Geräusch. Die Schmerzen, die danach durch meinen Körper schossen, waren unerträglich und ich war mir beinahe sicher, dass meine Schulter ausgekugelt war.  
  
Aber irgendwann wurde ihnen auch das zu langweilig oder Voldemort gebot ihnen aufzuhören - ich wusste es nicht. Das Einzige was ich in diesem Moment wusste war, dass mein ganzer Körper nur noch aus konzentrierten Schmerzen bestand, die sich langsam bis in mein Gehirn fraßen - ich war beinahe unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Wie durch einen dichten Nebel hörte ich noch vereinzelte Stimmen und konnte verschwommen meine Umgebung wahrnehmen.  
  
Offensichtlich wurde ich von einem - oder waren es mehrere? Auf jeden Fall spürte ich, dass ich auf den Beinen gehalten wurde - nein, das stimmte auch nicht ... ich wurde durch die Gegend geschleift, wobei ich nicht besonders sanft behandelt wurde.  
  
Mehrmals hielten wir an - wahrscheinlich weil Türen geöffnet oder geschlossen werden mussten. Schließlich hielten wir ganz an und ich wurde unsanft auf den Boden geworfen und von dort an eine Wand gezerrt.  
  
Sämtliche Muskeln, Fasern und Sehnen in meinem Körper protestierten gegen eine solch brutale Behandlung und ich konnte den leisen Schmerzenschrei, der sich meiner Kehle entrang, nicht länger unterdrücken. Ein Fehler, wie ich augenblicklich bemerkte. Jemand schlug mir hart ins Gesicht, danach zog dieser Jemand meine Arme gewaltsam in die Höhe und ich konnte spüren, wie Metallfesseln um meine Handgelenke gelegt wurden.  
  
Gleich darauf hörte ich das Knirschen einer Tür und das Rascheln eines Umhangs.  
  
"Tz tz tz ... Severus ... Severus ... wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?", zischte ein leise Stimme, "du warst einmal mein loyalster Anhänger ... und jetzt das..."  
  
Voldemort ging in der Zelle auf und ab.  
  
"Weißt du ... ich habe lange überlegt, was ich mit dir mache ... aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich werde ein Exempel statuieren und du ... wirst darin die Hauptrolle spielen ..."  
  
Ob Voldemort in dem Moment klar wurde, dass ich in diesem Zustand nicht sehr aufnahmefähig war oder das mir das alles sowieso Sch... egal war, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, aber ich hörte, wie er einen Zauberspruch murmelte und ich gleich darauf wieder klar sehen konnte.  
  
Ich musste ein paar mal blinzeln und sah dann widerwillig hoch - genau in das rote Auge von Voldemort, der mich spöttisch anblinzelte.  
  
"Ja, sieh dich gut um ... ich bin sicher dir kommt die Zelle bekannt vor, nicht wahr? Und du weißt auch bestimmt noch, wer hier vor dir gefangengehalten wurde?"  
  
Voldemort bewegte sich einen Schritt zur Seite und offenbarte mir so einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo sich so etwas ähnliches wie ein Schatten befand. Als mein Gehirn aber wieder auf vollen Touren arbeitete und ich mein Gedächtnis etwas strapaziert hatte, wusste ich wieder, worum es sich bei diesem Schatten handelte. "Ja, ich sehe du erinnerst dich", zischte Voldemort leise. "Hier hat einer meiner stärksten Anhänger einen sehr heißen Tod gefunden. Sie hat ihn einfach so in die Wand gebrannt - in deiner Anwesenheit und obwohl sie, genau wie du im Augenblick, an diese Wand gefesselt war."  
  
Er strich sich mit seinen Spinnenfingern über sein Kinn.  
  
"Ich frage mich wirklich, ob da eine Verbindung besteht ..."  
  
Anscheinend wollte er jedoch keine Antwort haben, denn er verließ die Zelle und überließ mich meinen Schmerzen und meinen trübseligen Gedanken.  
  
Mein Leben war verwirkt, das wusste ich jetzt mit Sicherheit.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ich saß im Lehrerzimmer auf meinem Platz und fuhr mir zerstreut durch die Haare. Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag und meine anfängliche Hoffnung, dass Severus vielleicht doch nur auf einem Einsatz war, hatte sich nicht erfüllt.  
  
Als ich aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass die Augen aller versammelten Lehrer auf mich gerichtet waren. Und in allen war das gleiche zu lesen - tiefe Erschütterung.  
  
"Albus?", Minerva fing an zu sprechen, "was können wir jetzt tun?"  
  
"Ich fürchte gar nichts ... überhaupt nichts ... wir wissen nichts ... weder den Aufenthaltsort, noch ob Severus überhaupt noch lebt", antwortete ich niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Und was sagen wir den Schülern?", fragte Flitwick leise.  
  
"Ich denke ... wir sagen ... ihnen die Wahrheit", auf meine Antwort war zustimmendes Gemurmel zu hören, was mich etwas erfreute. Es wäre Severus gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, nichts über seine gefährliche Aufgabe zu sagen ... und das sie ihm am Ende wahrscheinlich das Leben gekostet hatte.  
  
"Wir haben aber noch ein Problem ...", sagte Professor Sprout leise, "wir brauchen einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer und irgendjemand muss Hauslehrer von Slytherin werden."  
  
Ich bemerkte, wie einige der anderen Lehrer sie empört ansahen und ergriff das Wort.  
  
"So grausam sich das auch anhört, aber sie hat Recht ... was den Zaubertränkelehrer angeht, werde ich eine Annonce im Tagespropheten aufgeben ... aber den Posten des Hauslehrers muss einer von euch übernehmen", auffordernd sah ich in die Runde und bemerkte, dass mir fast alle Lehrer auswichen. Keiner wollte den Posten haben - das hatte ich befürchtet.  
  
Minerva, Sprout, Hagrid und Flitwick fielen ohnehin schon weg ... Remus ebenso - kein Slytherin würde einen Gryffindor als Hauslehrer akzeptieren.  
  
"Was ist? Will keiner von euch den Posten haben?" Was sollte der Blödsinn? Was war so schlimm daran Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu sein.  
  
"Wissen sie Direktor", fing Professor Sinistra leise an, "Slytherin hat einen bestimmten Ruf ... ich meine dieses Haus ist eine potentielle Todesserquelle, die Voldemort anscheinend sehr produktiv nutzt und Se ... Professor Snape war ja ebenfalls in Slytherin und er war ebenfalls ein Todesser - vielleicht ist er es ja immer noch und ist deswegen verschwunden, wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass seine Tarnung auffliegt." Bei den letzten Worten blickte sie demonstrativ in Demonas Richtung, als erwarte sie von ihr Unterstützung.  
  
Mir blieben die Worte im Halse stecken ... so etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt und ein gewaltiger Zorn stieg in mir auf - aber bevor er zum Ausbruch kam, fing Demona an zu reden.  
  
"Meine liebe Kollegin, ich bin nicht gerufen worden, um Severus zu überwachen und ich habe es auch nicht getan. Und was deine Erklärung zum Hause Slytherin angeht, ich habe noch nie so einen haarsträubenden Unsinn gehört und ich finde es unverantwortlich von einigen Lehrern, nur wegen einzelner Ausnahmen, alle Kinder über einen Kamm zu scheren. Außerdem habe ich selber Todesser gefangen, die während ihrer Schulzeit in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor waren. Wie du also siehst, gibt es überall schwarze Schafe." Demona stand jetzt langsam auf und lief zur Tür, kurz davor drehte sie sich noch einmal um: "Albus, ich übernehme den Posten des Hauslehrers."  
  
Als sich die Tür dann hinter ihr schloss, blieb eine äußerst deprimiert aussehende Professor Sinistra zurück, die irgendwas vor sich hermurmelte, dass so klang wie: "So habe ich das aber nicht gemeint."  
  
Ich jedoch lächelte freudlos. Damit wäre ein Problem schon mal gelöst.  
  
"Minerva, ich werde mit der Annonce noch bis Ende der Woche warten ... vielleicht ... ist er bis dahin wieder zurück."  
  
Minerva, Remus, Sprout, Hagrid und Flitwick sahen mich verständnisvoll an, aber keiner glaubte an das, was ich gerade gesagt hatte - am allerwenigsten ich.  
  
Aber die schwerste Aufgabe stand mir ja noch bevor. Wie brachte ich den Schülern Severus' Verschwinden bei? Ich würde ihnen auf jeden Fall die Wahrheit sagen, alles andere wäre eine Beschmutzung seines Andenkens. Aber wie ... sollte ich es ihnen sagen. Minerva und ich waren bereits zu dem Schluss gekommen, es ihnen gleich heute Abend zu sagen. Einige Schüler wunderten sich schließlich schon, warum der Zaubertrankunterricht heute ausgefallen war.  
  
Ich sah auf meine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es bald Zeit zum Abendessen wurde. Es nützte nichts diese Aufgabe vor sich herzuschieben.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Claw  
  
Irgendwas war hier heute verdammt faul. Meine Mutter und sämtliche anderen Lehrer schlichen durch das Schloss, als wäre irgendjemand gestorben, von Professor Snape war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und das obwohl die Gryffindor und Slytherins heute bei ihm Unterricht gehabt hätten und Professor Vektor hatte den Unterricht heute eine halbe Stunde eher beendet. So weit ich gehört hatte, war das noch nie vorgekommen - normalerweise überzog sie nämlich immer, für mindestens zehn Minuten.  
  
Im Schloss waren auch schon die wildesten Gerüchte über das Verbleiben von Professor Snape im Umlauf - nicht wenige hatten nämlich gestern das Spektakel am Lehrertisch verfolgt, wie Dumbledore kurz mit ihm gesprochen hatte und Snape danach sein Essen in die Mangel genommen hatte.  
  
Ron war deswegen felsenfest davon überzeugt Dumbledore hätte den "Schleimbeutel" endlich gefeuert, einige Hufflepuffs glaubten aber eher Snape hätte einen Trauerfall in der Familie, die Ravenclaws dagegen glaubten, dass Snape sauer war, weil er schon wieder nicht Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden war und deshalb gekündigt und das Schloss bei Nacht und Nebel verlassen hatte.  
  
Alles haarsträubender Blödsinn, das war meine Meinung dazu.  
  
Ich ging in die Große Halle und setzte mich auf meinen Platz zwischen Hermine und Parvati, als gerade Dumbledore die Halle betrat - wofür ich auch insgeheim dankbar war, denn sonst hätte mich Parvati wieder stundenlang nach der gängigen Mode bei unserem Volk gelöchert. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, wie man sich so sehr für irgendwelche Kleider und Stoffe interessieren konnte.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Noch nie kam mir der Weg bis zu meinem Platz so lang vor und noch nie hatte ich die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler so deutlich im Nacken gespürt wie jetzt. Als ich meinem Platz langsam näher kam, bemerkte ich die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Lehrer - im Moment wollte wirklich niemand mit mir tauschen.  
  
Aufseufzend erreichte ich meinen Stuhl und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich mit meiner Ankündigung begann.  
  
"Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe euch heute eine sehr traurige Mitteilung zu machen."  
  
Die Schüler sahen mich überrascht und erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Wie euch bestimmt aufgefallen ist, war Professor Snape heute den ganzen Tag nicht anwesend ... ich ... ich weiß im Moment wirklich nicht, wie euch das beibringen soll und ich denke es ist das Beste wenn ich ganz von vorne anfange. Wie ihr bestimmt wisst, oder es wenigstens geahnt habt, hatte ich ein Netz von Spionen, die mich über die Aktionen von Voldemort auf dem Laufenden hielten und es noch immer tun. Professor Snape war ebenfalls einer dieser Spione, er war vielleicht sogar mein wichtigster Spion, denn er hatte direkten Zugang zum dunklen Lord. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, Professor Snape hat sich als Todesser in die Reihen Voldemorts begeben und dort wichtige Informationen für mich gesammelt. Nur leider ... sieht es so aus, als wäre sein Geheimnis mittlerweile aufgeflogen ... denn er kam von seinem letzten Auftrag nicht zurück ... und wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Professor Snape nicht mehr am Leben ist."  
  
Ich gab den Schülern einen Augenblick, um das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Viele Schüler starrten mich einfach nur mit offenem Mund an, andere tuschelten aufgeregt mit ihrem Sitznachbarn. Ich konnte mir denken, wie ungeheuerlich sie die Tatsache fanden, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape solchen Mut bewiesen hatte.  
  
Als mein Blick über den Slytherintisch streifte, blieb mein Blick an Draco Malfoy hängen. Der Junge war plötzlich kalkweiß im Gesicht und umklammerte krampfhaft die Tischkante.  
  
Langsam drehte ich mein Gesicht wieder den restlichen Schülern zu.  
  
"Durch diese unvorhergesehene ... Katastrophe werde ich leider einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer einstellen müssen - bis dahin fällt der Unterricht aus. Außerdem habe ich mich bereits um einen neuen Hauslehrer für Slytherin gekümmert." Die Slytherins sahen mich neugierig an. "Professor Hawks hat sich dankenswerter Weise dazu bereit erklärt, diesen Posten neben ihren anderen Pflichten zu übernehmen. Aber trotzdem geben wir die Hoffnung nicht auf, Professor Snape lebend wieder zu sehen."  
  
Die Slytherins sahen Demona abschätzend an und ich setzte mich müde und schwerfällig auf meinen Stuhl. Appetit hatte ich heute überhaupt nicht, einige Schüler anscheinend auch nicht. Tatsächlich stand der gesamte Slytherintisch auf und die Schüler verließen die Große Halle. In diesem Augenblick hätte ich zu gern gewusst, was in ihren Köpfen vorging, aber das würden sie mir wohl nie erzählen.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten sah ich, wie Demona aufstand und die Halle verließ - wahrscheinlich wollte sie mit den Slytherins sprechen.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon in dieser Zelle saß und ich wusste auch nicht ob es Tag oder Nacht war ... alles was ich wusste war, dass ich beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen hatte. Ein paar meiner Rippen schienen gebrochen zu sein und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hatte ich anscheinend auch - aber war das nicht eigentlich alles egal? Sterben würde ich ohnehin, ob mit Gehirnerschütterung oder ohne, die Frage war bloß wie. Würde es lange dauern? Sicherlich ... Voldemort hatte mir gesagt, er wolle ein Exempel statuieren ... und das ging bei ihm nie schnell.  
  
Mühsam hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte an die Wand mit dem Schatten - dank Voldemorts Zauberspruch konnte ich wieder sehen und fiel auch in keine Bewusstlosigkeit, die ich mir so sehr wünschte. Wahrscheinlich war das auch Sinn und Zweck gewesen.  
  
Ob die Schmerzen wohl erträglicher würden, wenn ich über irgendetwas anderes nachdenken würde? Ich könnte mir zum Beispiel die Geschehnisse von damals wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dachte ich, als mein Blick wieder auf den Schatten fiel.  
  
-Rückblende-  
  
Es war ein kalter Wintermorgen. Die ganze Festung war mit einer meterhohen Schneedecke dekoriert. Es sah sogar beinahe romantisch aus - wenn es nur nicht so kalt gewesen wäre.  
  
Ich hatte vor einem Jahr meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und war sofort in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords getreten.  
  
Er sagte mir, dass er durch meine hervorragende Kenntnisse in Zaubertränke auf mich aufmerksam geworden war und dass er jemanden wie mich gut gebrauchen konnte. Ohne zu zögern hatte ich sein Angebot angenommen. Endlich wusste jemand meine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen. Seit ungefähr zwei Wochen war ich ununterbrochen in der Festung gewesen. Voldemort wollte, dass ich ihm einen speziellen Trank braute. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit machen wollte ... der Trank war so stark, dass ihn kein Mensch überleben würde, aber ich fragte ihn nicht danach - Fragen waren bei Lord Voldemort fehl am Platz, die einzige Aufgabe eines Todessers bestand darin zu gehorchen. Und genauso machte ich es auch.  
  
"He, Snape", drang plötzlich die Stimme von Karkaroff durch die Dunkelheit meines Labors, "Voldemort will dich sehen, ich glaube er hat einen Auftrag für dich." Deutlich konnte ich den Neid aus seiner Stimme hören. Vor mir war er der persönliche Zaubertrankbrauer des Lords gewesen.  
  
"Ich komme, sofort", antwortete ich und nahm meinen Umhang vom Haken. Während ich durch die Gänge der Festung lief, fragte ich mich, was er von mir wollte. Heute morgen hatte er ein Einsatzkommando losgeschickt, aber damit hatte ich nichts zu tun - sollte ich vielleicht ein paar Heiltränke für die verletzten Todesser brauen? Möglich wär's.  
  
Vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen blieb ich stehen und klopfte, gleich darauf ertönte ein gezischtes "Herein".  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür und kam der Aufforderung nach.  
  
"Ah, mein Giftmischer. Pünktlich wie immer. Das habe ich gerne", zischte er mir entgegen, "Du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum ich dich gerufen habe, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ich nickte kaum merklich.  
  
"Nun, du sollst es erfahren. In ein paar Minuten, wird das Einsatzkommando hier mit einer Gefangenen eintreffen und ich möchte, dass du und Samuel Stark sie bewachen. Aber ich warne dich, sie ist stark."  
  
Ich versuchte mir meine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen, warum ließ Voldemort eine Frau entführen und was wollte er mit ihr? Die Antwort darauf bekam ich beinahe augenblicklich.  
  
"Ich bin sicher du wunderst dich über diesen Auftrag, nicht wahr? Nun, ich werde es dir erklären. Auch ich bin irgendwo noch ein Mensch, ein Mann um genau zu sein und auch ich habe das Bedürfnis mich hin und wieder etwas zu vergnügen", er grinste mich fies an, "und diese Frau ist genau nach meinen Wünschen, sie ist stark, schön und genau wie ich, sehr mächtig. Allerdings werde ich sie vorher ein wenig ummodeln müssen. Und dafür habe ich ein paar sehr mächtige Zaubersprüche entwickelt, denn der Imperius ist nicht stark genug für sie. Deine Aufgabe bei dieser Sache ist darauf Acht zu geben, dass ihr Verstand nicht beeinträchtigt wird."  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und das Einsatzkommando kam herein, zwei von ihnen schleiften eine blonde Frau mit sich und warfen sie vor Voldemorts Füßen auf den Boden. Voldemort blickte grinsend auf sie herab und drehte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auf den Rücken.  
  
Laut hörbar schnappte ich nach Luft, als ich in der Frau, meine alte Haulehrerin Demona Hawks erkannte.  
  
Voldemort blickte ungerührt auf.  
  
"Ich vergaß, ihr beide kennt euch", danach blickte er den Einsatzleiter an, "ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, dafür werde ich euch belohnen, aber erst möchte ich euch bitten, diese Räume zu verlassen. Den Rest schaffe ich alleine. Snape! Du bleibst hier."  
  
Gehorsam folgte ich seiner Anweisung und blieb vor der am Boden liegenden Frau stehen. Wie zum Teufel, hatten sie es geschafft Professor Hawks zu überwältigen?  
  
"Ah, sie wacht auf ... du solltest besser deine Maske aufsetzen, schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass sie dich erkennt", sagte Voldemort leise in meine Richtung.  
  
Wieder gehorchte ich ihm und hatte es gerade geschafft meine Maske aufzusetzen als sie vollständig erwachte. Der dunkle Lord beobachtete wie sie ihre Augen öffnete und immer noch auf dem Rücken liegend den Raum untersuchte. Dafür brauchte sie keine Augen - ihre Ohren genügten vollkommen.  
  
"Nein, welche Freude ...", sagte sie ironisch, als sie herausfand wer ihr Gastgeber war. Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch und stand jetzt in ihrer imposanten Größe vor Voldemort.  
  
"Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was mir diese Ehre verschafft?" Sie blickte Voldemort fragend an.  
  
"Aber sicher", zischte er leise, "ich habe euch dazu auserkoren mein Weib zu werden."  
  
"Ha, guter Witz! Und mit Hilfe welcher Armee?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und blinzelte ihr Gegenüber kampfeslustig an.  
  
"Gar keine Armee, meine Liebe, nur ein einziger Fluch ..."  
  
Bevor Demona reagieren konnte, hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhoben und schrie einen Fluch in ihre Richtung.  
  
Sekundenlang war der ganze Raum in schwarzen Rauch gehüllt, als dieser sich langsam verzog konnte ich Voldemort und Demona erkennen, die immer noch auf dem gleichen Platz standen. Nur sah es jetzt so aus als würde über den Augen von Professor Hawks ein Schleier hängen. Sie schien überhaupt nicht mehr in dieser Welt zu sein.  
  
"Na gut", vernahm ich die Stimme Voldemorts, "machen wir die Probe aufs Exempel. Geh' auf die Knie!", befahl er.  
  
Gebannt beobachtete ich Demona, die ohne weiter zu zögern auf die Knie fiel.  
  
"Sehr schön", zischte Voldemort, "nächster Versuch. Wer ist dein Meister?"  
  
"Ihr seid mein Meister", hauchte die entrückte Stimme der Frau durch den Raum.  
  
"Gut, steh auf!" Demona erhob sich und stand jetzt direkt vor Voldemort. "Letzter Versuch, meine Liebe ... Küss mich!"  
  
Unwillkürlich hielt ich den Atem an. Hatte der Fluch tatsächlich funktioniert? Anscheinend, denn im nächsten Moment trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Demonas Finger glitten über das schuppige Gesicht ihres Gegenübers und wanderten langsam tiefer zu seiner Brust. Voldemort blieb unterdessen auch nicht untätig und ließ seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wandern.  
  
Gerade als ich mich fragte, ob ich nicht vielleicht lieber gehen sollte, gab es ein klatschendes Geräusch.  
  
Demona war anscheinend wieder zu sich gekommen, als Voldemort ihr gerade das Kleid ausziehen wollte und hatte ihm eine geknallt.  
  
Trotzdem lächelte Voldemort, eine Tatsache, die mir gehörige Angst einjagte, denn normalerweise folgte nach so einer Ungeheuerlichkeit eine Bestrafung und mir hatte es ehrlich gesagt schon gereicht, mitansehen zu müssen, wie die beiden sich küssten.  
  
"Für den Anfang war das gar nicht schlecht Demona! Aber ich werde dich trotzdem erst einmal in eine schöne, stabile Zelle sperren, bevor ich diesen Fluch im Bett ausprobiere."  
  
Danach schoss er wieder einen Fluch in ihre Richtung ab, worauf sie bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.  
  
Mit der Hilfe von Samuel Stark brachte ich sie dann in die zugewiesene Zelle, wo wir sie an die Wand ketteten. Voldemort belegte sie dort noch zweimal mit diesem Fluch und wies uns dann an, sie ja nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
In der folgenden Woche verbrachte ich sämtliche Stunden zusammen mit Samuel und der Gefangenen in der kleinen Zelle zu. Lediglich wenn Voldemort sie holen ließ, konnten wir uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten.  
  
Ich habe nie erfahren, was Voldemort in diesen Stunden mit meiner ehemaligen Lehrerin machte, aber es schien nichts Gutes zu sein. Denn jedes Mal wenn sie zurückgebracht wurde, sah sie schwächer aus - so auch an diesem Montag.  
  
Samuel überprüfte noch einmal die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken und lehnte sich dann wieder an die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
  
Ich hockte auf der anderen Seite und beobachtete sie.  
  
"Was glaubst du, was sie gerade macht", fragte ich Samuel.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht kämpft sie gegen den Fluch", gähnte er.  
  
Damit war das Thema erst einmal vom Tisch. Samuel machte nie viele Worte - genau wie ich. Das gefiel mir an ihm.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten fing Samuel jedoch an zu sprechen.  
  
"Also, ich kann unseren Meister verstehen. Sie ist wirklich lecker."  
  
Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Lecker? Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, Professor Hawks so zu bezeichnen.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an. Hast du vielleicht in den letzten Tagen nicht daran gedacht sie mal flachzulegen?"  
  
Ich schwieg, mir gefiel es nicht wie Samuel über sie sprach und noch etwas anderes beschäftigte mich. Ich spürte den gleichen dumpfen Schmerz, den ich gefühlt hatte, als sie Voldemort küsste.  
  
Samuel fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Du musst wirklich noch einiges lernen ... Verdammt!"  
  
Ich sah mich erschrocken um und erkannte was Samuel meinte. Demona war wach - richtig wach - und sie war wütend, was man deutlich an ihren gelben Augen und den spitzen Zähnen erkennen konnte.  
  
"Aus 'Flachlegen' wird nichts mein Süßer!", zwitscherte sie honigsüß in Samuels Richtung.  
  
Bevor einer von uns, seinen Zauberstab erreichen konnte, ließ Demona eine gewaltige Flammensäule aus ihren Händen in Samuels Richtung schießen.  
  
Samuel hatte nicht die geringste Chance ihrem Angriff, der uns so unvorbereitet traf, auszuweichen. Fassungslos hörte ich seine gellenden Schmerzensschreie und dann war alles still. Von Samuel Stark, Voldemorts mächtigstem Todesser, war nur noch ein schwarzer Schatten an der Wand übrig.  
  
Aber mir blieb nicht viel Zeit um mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn ich sah wie Demona mich jetzt fixierte und dabei die Ketten aus der Wand riss.  
  
Wutschnaubend kam sie auf mich zu. Wo war nur mein Zauberstab? Und dann sah ich ihn, er lag auf dem kleinen Tisch, an der Tür - also unerreichbar für mich. Panisch überlegte ich mir Möglichkeiten um noch zu entkommen, aber es war zu spät. Demona stand vor mir und grinste mich diabolisch an.  
  
"Dich mache ich mit meinen Händen fertig, fühle dich geehrt, Todesser!"  
  
Ich stand zwischen der Wand und Demona, es gab für mich keine Chance zu entkommen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen Samuels Schreie gehört hatten.  
  
Demona packte mich an den Haaren und schlug meinen Kopf hart an die Wand, sodass ich Sterne sah. Aber sie ließ nicht zu, dass ich ohnmächtig wurde und schüttelte mich kräftig durch, wobei mein Kopf hin und herflog und noch ein paar Mal Bekanntschaft mit der Steinwand machte.  
  
"Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, welcher Feigling sich hinter dieser Maske versteckt", kicherte sie irre und ich spürte wie ihre Hand nach meiner Maske griff und sie mir über den Kopf zog, gleich darauf hörte ich ihr verwirrtes Keuchen.  
  
"Aber was ..." In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein Dutzend Todesser kam herein gestürmt. Demona warf mir noch einen verstörten Blick zu und ließ mich auf den Boden fallen, danach sah ich nur noch wie sie mit wehendem Kleid durch die Tür verschwand und nebenbei einigen Todessern half eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, ob es ein Leben nach dem Tod gab ...  
  
Danach lebte ich mehrere Wochen in der ständigen Angst, dass Auroren in meine kleine Wohnung platzen könnten. Immerhin stand Demona auf Dumbledores Seite, aber nichts geschah, bis...  
  
(Rückblende Ende)  
  
"Tap, tap, tap, tap . raschel, tap, tap, tap ."  
  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Erinnerungen auf als ich hörte, dass sich jemand meiner Zelle näherte.  
  
Neugierig blickte ich auf die Tür, deren Klinke sich langsam hinunter bewegte.  
  
Als die Tür sich aufschob, konnte ich meinen Besucher erkennen - es waren sogar mehrere: Lucius Malfoy und Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Und wieder die Autorin: Tja Leute, ihr kennt meine Devise ... ohne Review kein neues Kapitel und ihr werdet niemals erfahren, was dem armen, gebeutelten Zaubertränkemeister wiederfährt! Hier möchte ich mich auch bei den lieben Leutchen bedanken, die mir bis jetzt geschrieben haben. DANKE! 


	6. Schmerz

Kapitel 5: Schmerz  
  
Die Autorin: Leute, in diesem Kapitel wird es hässlich. Und damit meine ich auch richtig, widerliche, scheußliche Sachen. Wie der Name schon verrät, wird es für einen bestimmten Jemand heute verdammt schmerzhaft. Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte diese Geschichte also bitte vergessen und in den Papierkorb verfrachten, oder dieses Kapitel auslassen. Falls euch das nicht abschreckt. Ich übernehme keine Haftung für eventuelle Übelkeit oder Alpträume oder sonstige Trauma.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Voldemort betrat die winzige Zelle, Lucius blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und beobachtete uns.  
  
"Nun, hast du dich schon eingelebt? Das solltest du nämlich besser tun, denn diese Zelle wird bis zu deinem Tode dein Zimmer sein."  
  
Ich blickte Voldemort nur emotionslos an. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Ja, ist wirklich toll hier? Fühle mich richtig heimisch in diesem Rattenloch?  
  
Voldemort grinste, als würde er meine Gedanken erahnen.  
  
"Lucius? Geh einen Moment nach draußen. Ich möchte mit unserem Freund hier alleine reden."  
  
Lucius verbeugte sich kurz und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Wir waren allein. Ich war mit einem Monster in einer Zelle eingesperrt, die nicht einmal 5 Quadratmeter umfasste. Bravo, das war wirklich die Erfüllung meiner Träume, dachte ich gequält.  
  
Voldemort zauberte sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich genau vor mich.  
  
"Nun Severus, hast du die vergangenen Stunden damit verbracht über dein erbärmliches Leben nachzudenken oder hast du deine Erinnerungen an Samuel aufgefrischt?" Er sah mich forschend mit seinem gesunden Auge an. "Weißt du, mich würde wirklich interessieren warum Demona damals entkommen konnte. Hast du nicht vielleicht doch ein bisschen nachgeholfen?"  
  
Ich antwortete nicht. Er würde mir ja doch nicht glauben.  
  
"Wir sind heute nicht besonders gesprächig, oder? Aber das kann ich ändern."  
  
Mir lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob und die furchtbaren Worte sprach.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Kaum war die letzte Silbe verklungen, explodierte meine Welt in Schmerz. Jeder einzelne Knochen in meinem Körper schien zu krachen oder zu bersten. Blut lief kochend durch meine Adern und ließ meinen Kopf beinahe explodieren.  
  
Instinktiv versuchte ich mich gegen meine Fesseln aufzulehnen, um diesen Schmerzen zu entkommen, aber es war zwecklos. Das Einzige was ich erreichte war, dass das kühle Metall tief in meine Handgelenke schnitt und Blut meine Arme hinunterlief.  
  
Voldemort weidete sich unterdessen an meinen Qualen und verstärkte den Fluch zweimal, bevor er ihn endlich von mir nahm und ich keuchend in mich zusammensackte.  
  
Voldemort beugte sich nahe an mein Gesicht. "Na, wirst du mir jetzt endlich verraten ob du ihr zur Flucht verholfen hast oder muss ich dich noch einmal foltern?"  
  
Ich sah Voldemort ins Gesicht und spürte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken, aber das würde unweigerlich zu einem weiteren Cruciatus führen, und das wollte ich doch lieber vermeiden.  
  
"Ich habe ihr nicht geholfen", stöhnte ich, "sie hat gegen den Fluch angekämpft und ihn gebrochen ... wir konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren ... Samuel stand ihr direkt gegenüber, darum hat es ihn sofort erwischt."  
  
Ich betete inständig, dass ihm diese Antwort genügen würde. Und wie durch ein Wunder drehte Voldemort sich von mir weg.  
  
"Tja, ich hätte schwören können, dass du ihr zur Flucht verholfen hast ... aber das kann man jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr ändern. Außerdem verfolge ich mittlerweile schon wieder andere Pläne!", erklärte er mir schulterzuckend.  
  
Voldemort lief noch ein paar Mal einen sehr kleinen Kreis, wobei er des Öfteren über meine Beine steigen musste und wieder erwachte in mir der Drang ihn einfach stolpern zu lassen - aber auch dieser Wunsch wurde vernichtet, weil ich im Moment kaum in der Lage war einen Finger zu heben, geschweige denn ein ganzes Bein.  
  
"Weißt du, noch bist du ja am Leben", sprach Voldemort gleichgültig, "und ich dachte mir, dass wir dem lieben Albus ein kleines Geschenk zuschicken. Nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass deine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist und du dich nicht nach Hawaii oder sonst wohin abgesetzt hast. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass Albus sich Sorgen macht, nicht wahr?", fragte er höhnisch. "Allerdings stellt sich jetzt die Frage, was wir ihm schicken ... vielleicht deinen Mantel? Haare ... nein, nein, nein ...",Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf, "das ist alles viel zu unsicher ... Lucius!"  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und der Gerufene trat ein, mir fiel auf, dass Lucius ein sehr seltsames Gerät in den Händen hielt - es erinnerte mich irgendwie an die Zange, die ich benutzte, um empfindliche Kräuter zu schneiden.  
  
Voldemort grinste mich fies an, als er meinen Blick bemerkte und mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass dieses Gerät nicht zu meinem Vorteil war.  
  
"Ich habe jetzt das perfekte Geschenk für Dumbledore und die übrigen Lehrer", sagte Voldemort strahlend. "Severus du trägst doch so einen hübschen, silbernen Ring ... der wäre doch perfekt ... allerdings ... muss dort noch eine Kleinigkeit zu."  
  
In mir machte sich das ungute Gefühl breit, dass mir diese Kleinigkeit nicht besonders gefallen würde - denn Albus einfach nur den Ring zu schicken, das war für Voldemort nicht dramatisch genug.  
  
"Lucius, du weißt was du zu tun hast!"  
  
"Ja, Meister!" Malfoy nickte und kam mit dem Gerät in der Hand auf mich zu. Voldemort hatte sich währenddessen wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und betrachtete uns aufmerksam.  
  
Malfoy stand mittlerweile neben mir und fixierte meine rechte Hand mit einem Zauberspruch an der Wand, danach spreizte er meine Finger auseinander und holte die Zange wieder aus seiner Tasche. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich jetzt besser in eine andere Richtung sehen sollte, aber ich konnte nicht.  
  
Mit Grauen beobachtete ich wie Lucius meinem Zeigefinger mit der Zange immer näher kam. Jetzt setzte er die Zange an den Anfang meines Zeigefingers.  
  
Augenblicklich wurde mir bewusst, was Voldemort mit dieser "Kleinigkeit" gemeint hatte.  
  
"Nein ... nein ...", schrie ich, aber es war zu spät. Ich sah und spürte wie Lucius die Zange langsam schloss und wie die scharfen Kanten in mein Fleisch schnitten.  
  
Das erregte Grinsen, dass auf Voldemorts Lippen lag, bemerkte ich nicht, Lucius aber dafür schon.  
  
Er hatte aufgehört die Zange zu schließen und einen Moment glaubte ich Voldemort hatte mir nur Angst machen wollen, aber dann sah ich wie sich Lucius' Finger erneut um die Hebel schlossen und sie mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht langsam zusammendrückten.  
  
Anfangs merkte ich überhaupt nichts - ich war zu geschockt - aber dann spürte ich wie die scharfen Klingen mein Fleisch zusammendrückten und schließlich gänzlich durchtrennten und an meinen Fingerknochen auf einen Widerstand stießen. Lucius verstärkte seine Anstrengungen die Zange zu schließen und im nächsten Augenblick hörte ich ein Knacken und Splittern von Knochen. Lucius hatte die Zange ganz zusammengedrückt und meine geschundenen Knochen hatten den Kampf verloren.  
  
Ich hörte irgendjemanden schreien. War noch jemand hier eingesperrt oder hörte ich meine eigene Stimme, die durch die Festung hallte?  
  
Blut pulsierte aus der Wunde und eine starke Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch, als ich einen Blick auf meine rechte Hand warf und dabei meinen Zeigefinger erblickte, der nunmehr nur noch von ein paar Sehnen gehalten wurde.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe nahm ich wahr, dass Lucius nach dem fast abgetrennten Finger griff und ihn von meiner Hand riss.  
  
Der Anblick meines Fingers, der nur noch von Sehnen gehalten und von Lucius einfach abgerissen wurde, schien irgendeine Barrikade in mir zum Einsturz zu bringen und die Schmerzen drangen nun ungehindert durch jede Faser meines Körpers.  
  
Einen Augenblick versuchte ich mich den Schmerzen entgegen zu stellen, sie zu ertragen, aber ich spürte, dass mir das nicht gelang.  
  
Die Qual wurde übermächtig und im nächsten Moment hallten in der Festung meine schmerzerfüllten Schreie, die sich noch einmal verstärkten, als Lucius die gleiche Prozedur mit meinem Ringfinger wiederholte. Wieder hörte ich das Knacken von Knochen, spürte das Pulsieren von Blut und die Welle der Übelkeit, die mich überrollte; und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, übergab ich mich, bis nur noch Magenflüssigkeit hochkam, die in meiner Kehle brannte und mich immer wieder zum Würgen brachte, aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach - nein, er wurde höchstens stärker. Voldemort und Lucius sahen auf mich herab und grinsten teuflisch.  
  
"Pass auf, dass er nicht verblutet", sagte Voldemort mit einem Kopfnicken zu der Blutlache, die sich neben mir bildete und mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit größer wurde.  
  
Lucius nickte und beugte sich zu mir, um die Blutung mit einem Zauberspruch zum Stoppen zu bringen.  
  
Dass Voldemort mit einer kleinen, weißen Pappschachtel nach draußen ging und Lucius einen Medimagier holte, bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Ich war ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß ich wie gerädert auf meinem Platz in der Großen Halle, um mein Frühstück zu mir zu nehmen.  
  
Die ganze Nacht hatte ich irgendwelche Eulen beantwortet und versucht mit dem Minister zu reden. Nach vier mühsamen Stunden hatte ich ihn dann endlich erwischt.  
  
Ich wollte ihn bitten, seine Auroren anzuweisen nach Severus Ausschau zu halten, denn irgendwie war in meinem Innern noch die leise Hoffnung, ihn lebend wiederzusehen.  
  
Nur leider sah der Minister überhaupt keinen Grund, seine Auroren mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Er war der Meinung, wenn Severus wirklich Voldemort in die Hände gefallen wäre, dann käme ohnehin jede Hilfe zu spät und außerdem würde er seinen Auroren nicht zumuten wollen, für einen Todesser ihr Leben zu riskieren.  
  
Nach diesen niederschmetternden Worten war die Verbindung abgerissen.  
  
Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so herzlos sein? Ich fand keine Antwort auf meine Frage, stattdessen wühlte ich mich durch die vielen Antworten, die auf die Annonce hin eingetroffen waren. Es schien doch mehr Zaubertränkekundige zu geben, als ich gedacht hatte.  
  
Jetzt saß ich jedoch in der Großen Halle und starrte missmutig auf mein Frühstück, als ein lautes Rauschen die morgendliche Post ankündigte.  
  
Ganze 24 Eulen suchten sich an diesem Morgen ihren Weg zu mir und ließen ihre Last auf mein zerstückeltes Frühstück fallen und da ich ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, fing ich gleich damit an die verschiedenen Briefe zu sortieren, bis zum Schluss nur noch ein weißes Päckchen mit einer roten Schleife übrig blieb.  
  
Erstaunt betrachtete ich es. Wer schickte mir denn frühmorgens ein Paket? Ratlos sah ich Minerva und Remus an, die neugierig zu mir rüber blickten.  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begann die Schleife von dem Päckchen zu entfernen. Zum Vorschein kam eine grüne Karte mit silberner Schrift.  
  
Hallo Albus! Ich wünsche dir ein angenehmes Frühstück und wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass einer deiner Lehrer momentan meine Gastfreundschaft genießt. Aber keine Angst, ihr bekommt ihn wieder ... Stückchenweise.  
  
Während ich noch versuchte mir einen Reim auf diese merkwürdige Karte zu machen, verpuffte selbige in meiner Hand und löste dadurch eine kleine Explosion in dem Päckchen aus. Nur schemenhaft konnte ich zwei Gegenstände erkennen, die aus der Schachtel flogen.  
  
Kurz darauf hörte ich das spitze Schreien von Professor Sinistra und gleich darauf ein leises Plopp. Sie war ohnmächtig von ihrem Stuhl gefallen.  
  
Professor Flitwick hüpfte aufgeregt und mit einem leicht grünlichen Gesicht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und deutete dabei aufgeregt auf den Grund von Professor Sinistras Ohnmacht, bevor auch er von seinem Stuhl kippte.  
  
Dort, neben dem Brotkorb lag etwas, das verdächtig nach einem menschlichen Zeigefinger aussah. Mein erster Gedanke galt Peter Pettigrew, aber das konnte nicht stimmen. Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf den Finger und wickelte ihn in eine Serviette bevor noch mehr meiner Lehrer ohnmächtig wurden.  
  
"Ähem, Albus?", drang die gezwungene Stimme von Minerva an mein Ohr. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah wie sie auf Demona deutete, die wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen auf irgendetwas starrte, das auf ihrem Teller lag.  
  
"Demona?" Sie reagierte nicht und jetzt bemerkte ich, dass auch Remus ihren Teller mit äußerstem Unbehagen betrachtete. Langsam, mit einer bösen Vorahnung stand ich auf und stellte mich hinter Demona, um mir ihren Teller anzusehen und was ich dort sah, verschlug mir den Atem.  
  
Mitten auf ihrem Teller lag noch ein Finger, diesmal ein Ringfinger und an ihm befand sich ein silberner Ring mit einem grünen Smaragd um den sich zwei Schlangen wanden und die Initialen SS bildeten.  
  
"Bei Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein ...", keuchte ich, "das ist doch kein echter Finger ... ich meine, nicht sein ... Finger?" Ich vernahm ein leises Würgen von Remus.  
  
"Der Finger ist auf jeden Fall menschlich ... und sein ehemaliger Besitzer ist ja wohl offensichtlich ... mein Gott ist das widerlich."  
  
Ich fragte mich, warum Remus sich darüber so sicher war, aber gleich darauf kam ich auf die Antwort. In ein paar Tagen war Vollmond und Remus hatte bereits jetzt einen sehr ausgeprägten Geruchssinn. Er erkannte natürlich den Geruch von Severus.  
  
Wir starrten alle noch ein paar Sekunden fassungslos auf den Finger bis Demona plötzlich abrupt aufstand.  
  
"Schön ... schön!", sagte sie energisch. "Ein Gutes hat das ja. Jetzt wissen wir, dass Severus noch lebt. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt - mir ist schlecht!"  
  
Ich sah Demona hinterher, die eiligst aus der Großen Halle lief und dabei den Weg nach draußen einschlug und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass uns alle Schüler anstarrten - aber sie schienen nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben, was sich am Lehrertisch abgespielt hatte.  
  
"Die Schüler verlassen bitte die Große Halle und begeben sich zu ihren Klassenräumen; der Unterricht beginnt zehn Minuten später." An Minerva gewandt fuhr ich fort: "Sei so gut und geh Demona nach."  
  
Minerva nickte nur stumm und ging dann ebenfalls. Ich denke sie war insgeheim darüber froh, auf diese Weise dem Schauspiel zu entkommen.  
  
"Albus? Warum ist Demona sich sicher, dass Severus noch am Leben ist?" Professor Sprout, die sich um Professor Sinistra gekümmert hatte, sah mich fragend an.  
  
"Wäre er tot, dann hätte Voldemort uns seine vollständige Leiche geschickt ... weißt du, eine Leiche schreit nicht, wenn man ihr die Finger abschneidet; ich denke das waren Voldemorts Beweggründe."  
  
Als ich Professor Sprouts Gesicht sah, tat es mir Leid, dass ich so emotionslos und hart von dieser Foltermethode gesprochen hatte, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Und außerdem entsprach es der Wahrheit. Voldemort hatte Spaß daran, seine Mitmenschen oder Gefangenen aufs Bestialischste zu quälen.  
  
"Das mag sich jetzt für die Ohren eines Unbeteiligten hart anhören, aber ich wünsche Severus den Tod - und zwar schnell."  
  
"Aber Professor ...", Hagrid schrie dazwischen, "das können sie doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen!"  
  
"Doch Hagrid, ich meine es ernst! Wir können doch nichts tun um ihm zu helfen. Wir kennen doch noch nicht einmal Voldemorts Versteck. Und selbst wenn ... was würde uns das nützen? Wir sind auf keinen Fall stark genug, um ihn angreifen zu können. Das Einzige was wir im Moment tun können, ist zu hoffen, dass Severus nicht mehr allzu lange leiden muss."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ließ meine erschütterten Kollegen einfach stehen. Es hörte sich ja auch in meinen Ohren grausam an, aber was sollten wir tun?  
  
Mühsam schleppte ich mich in mein Büro und ließ mich dort in meinen Sessel fallen. Ich nahm die Serviette, in die ich das makabre Geschenk eingewickelt hatte und verschloss sie luftdicht in einem Kästchen, das ich herbeizauberte.  
  
"Ach Fawkes", ich streichelte das Gefieder des schönen Vogels, der sich auf meinem Schoß niedergelassen hatte und ließ meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Was wäre anders geworden, wenn ich Severus damals nicht dazu gezwungen hätte, mein Spion zu werden?  
  
-Rückblende-  
  
Demona war seit fast einer Woche spurlos verschwunden. Das letzte Mal hatte Professor Flitwick sie auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade gesehen ... und dann ...? Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass sie selten verschwand, aber normalerweise gab sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie für längere Zeit gehen musste.  
  
Grübelnd lief ich durch die Eingangshalle, als das Tor plötzlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern gegen die Wand krachte.  
  
Mehrere Schüler, die in der Nähe standen, hatten vor Schreck angefangen zu schreien, aber ich lächelte. Demona war anscheinend wieder zurück.  
  
Gleich darauf erstarb das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Ich hatte Recht gehabt ... Demona war tatsächlich wieder zurück ... aber wie?  
  
Ihr Kleid war zerrissen, ihre Lippen bluteten und das sonst in einem Zopf geflochtene Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Außerdem war auf ihrem Gesicht ein sehr verstörter Ausdruck zu erkennen.  
  
"Demona? Was ist passiert?" Aber sie beachtete mich nicht und rannte einfach stur weiter, geradewegs durch die Wand.  
  
Die Erstklässler sahen ihrer Lehrerin erschrocken hinterher.  
  
"Keine Angst, sie ist normalerweise sehr umgänglich", sagte ich den Kindern zur Beruhigung und lief dann weiter. Ich wusste ja wo ich Demona finden würde.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich in ihrem Wohnraum. Campaspe hatte mir gesagt, dass sie gerade duschen sei und ich sie dabei besser nicht stören sollte. Danach hatte sie mir gesagt, wie ich in Demonas Wohnzimmer kommen konnte.  
  
Neugierig betrachtete ich die Bilder und verschiedene Zauberutensilien, die in ihrem Zimmer verstreut lagen, als Demona direkt durch eine Standuhr gelaufen kam. Der verstörte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war mittlerweile einem Ausdruck kochenden Zorns gewichen und ich betete inständig, dass sie nicht wegen mir so mürrisch war. Ich wartete noch bis sie sich mit einem unwilligen Schnauben gesetzt hatte und begann dann sie auszufragen.  
  
Nach einigen anfänglichen Problemen und Weigerungen ihrerseits fing sie an von ihren vergangenen Wochen zu erzählen.  
  
Nachdem sie mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte, lehnte ich mich in meinem Sessel zurück, schloss die Augen und dachte fieberhaft nach. Vor allen Dingen interessierte mich dabei die Rolle von Severus Snape. Irgendwie glaubte ich nämlich, dass sie bei diesen Punkten etwas künstlerische Freiheit hatte walten lassen. Schließlich stand sie ja die meiste Zeit unter diesem Fluch und es war klar, dass einige ihrer Erinnerungen etwas verschwommen waren.  
  
"Demona? Wärst du so freundlich mir das in deinem Spiegel zu zeigen?" An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass sie davon überhaupt nichts hielt, aber sie fügte sich.  
  
Und während ich mir die Vergangenheit im Spiegel ansah und je mehr ich dabei über Severus Snape erfuhr, desto deutlicher nahm ein Plan in meinen Gedanken Gestalt an.  
  
Ich musste sofort mit Barty Crouch und Moody reden, nur die beiden konnten mir bei der Durchführung meines Plans helfen - und natürlich Demona, einige Auroren brauchte ich auch. In meine Überlegungen vertieft, rannte ich durch die verschlungenen Gänge von Hogwarts und rannte dabei mehrere Schüler und Professor Nießwurz, den Lehrer für Zaubertränke um, bevor ich endlich schnaufend das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer erreichte und die Tür aufriss.  
  
"Minerva, sie müssen mich ein paar Tage vertreten. Ich muss geschäftlich nach London", schrie ich und warf die Tür wieder ins Schloss, bevor die Arme mir antworten konnte.  
  
Danach rannte ich in mein Büro, schnappte mir einen Besen und flog so schnell wie möglich nach London.  
  
Dort angekommen, brauchte ich ganze vier Stunden, um einen Termin bei Barty zu kriegen und es zu schaffen, dass Alastor auch anwesend sein konnte.  
  
Als das endlich geschafft war, unterbreitete ich beiden meinen Plan, vor allem Moody zeigte sich anfangs skeptisch, aber ich konnte ihn doch noch überzeugen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch die ganzen Anträge auszufüllen, ohne dass Fudge oder sonst jemand von unserem Vorhaben Wind bekam. Aber auch das schafften wir, auch wenn es zwei volle Tage in Anspruch nahm.  
  
In London war alles geregelt, der weitaus schwierigere Teil war, jetzt Demona von dem Plan zu überzeugen. Alastor beteuerte mir mehrmals, dass er mich nicht um diese Aufgabe beneidete - ich wäre auch froh gewesen, wenn das jemand anders gemacht hätte.  
  
Der Ausbruch ging auch prompt los, nachdem ich wieder in Hogwarts war. Demona hatte mich die ganze Zeit in ihrem Spiegel beobachtet und schäumte jetzt vor Wut.  
  
"DU VERLANGST VON MIR WIRKLICH, DASS ICH BEI DIESER HIRNRISSIGEN IDEE MITMACHE? DU WIRST WOHL SENIL! SETZT BEI DIR SCHON DIE ARTERIENVERKALKUNG EIN, ODER WAS?", schrie sie mir bereits an den Toren von Hogwarts entgegen.  
  
Ich hatte versucht vernünftig mit ihr zu reden, ich hatte sie angeschrien, gebettelt und gefleht, aber es dauerte trotzdem zwei Wochen bis Demona sich bereiterklärte mitzumachen.  
  
Aber jetzt konnte der Plan durchgeführt werden.  
  
Genau zwei Tage später saßen Demona, ich, Moody und drei weitere Auroren versteckt in einer kleinen Wohnung im Herzen von London und warteten.  
  
Moody hatte die aktuelle Adresse von Severus Snape ausfindig gemacht. Vor zwei Stunden hatten wir uns Zutritt zu der kleinen Wohnung verschafft und ich hatte verwundert registriert wie viele Flüche er benutzte, um seine Wohnungstür zu sichern.  
  
Ich unterhielt mich gerade leise mit einem Auror, als Alastor uns entgegenzischte wir sollten ruhig sein. Und tatsächlich verkündeten Schritte auf dem Flur die Heimkehr von Severus Snape.  
  
Wir nahmen leise unsere Posten ein und warteten. Jetzt schloss er gerade die Tür auf ... einen Augenblick später stand er vor der Garderobe, um seinen Mantel abzulegen ... und jetzt öffnete sich langsam die Tür.  
  
Severus Snape sah noch genauso aus wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Groß, dünn und immer noch der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  
  
Angespannt beobachtete ich wie er zu dem kleinen Küchentisch ging, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und eine Zeitung in die Hand nahm. Anfangs sah es für mich so aus, als würde er die Zeitung tatsächlich lesen. Aber plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn und sah an die gegenüberliegende Wand, als wäre dort plötzlich ein Geist erschienen.  
  
"Shit", murmelte er und wirbelte herum. Wenn ich zuerst glaubte, er hätte irgendetwas vergessen, so wurde ich spätestens dann eines Besseren belehrt, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit die drei Auroren, Alastor und mich durch einige gut gewählte Flüche außer Gefecht setzte, bevor wir überhaupt wussten was geschah.  
  
Wenn er überrascht war mich zu sehen, dann verbarg er das ziemlich gut, denn bereits im nächsten Moment wirbelte er erneut herum, um durch die Tür zu verschwinden.  
  
Er hatte aber noch keine zwei Schritte gemacht, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Demona war plötzlich aufgetaucht und stand jetzt unheilverkündend grinsend, mit verschränkten Armen vor der geschlossenen Tür.  
  
"Hallo Severus, so sieht man sich wieder."  
  
Ohne länger zu zögern, machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts und schlug Severus K.O., danach nahm sie die Flüche von uns.  
  
"Anfänger", fauchte sie, "und so was will unschuldige Menschen beschützen."  
  
Man braucht nicht zu betonen, dass Demona äußerst schlechter Laune war.  
  
Gemeinsam mit den Auroren brachten wir den Jungen ins Ministerium, wo er unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit von Barty verhört werden sollte.  
  
Rückblende Ende  
  
Fawkes biss mich plötzlich in den Finger. Er wollte gefüttert werden.  
  
Langsam stand ich auf und ging zu seiner Stange, um ihm ein paar Körner in seine Schale zu werfen und seinen Wassernapf mit frischem Wasser zu füllen.  
  
Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Severus nicht dem Verhör durch einige Auroren ausgesetzt gewesen wäre.  
  
Dieses Verhör wurde ohne mich zu benachrichtigen durchgeführt und es kam zu einigem Streit zwischen dem Ministerium und mir. Irgendwie hatte nämlich Rita Kimmkorn von der ganzen Geschichte Wind bekommen - aber ich habe bis heute nicht herausgefunden, woher sie die ganzen Details von der Verhaftung hatte. Ich bin mir nämlich verdammt sicher, dass weder Alastor noch die anderen Auroren geplaudert hatten.  
  
Sie musste irgendeine andere Möglichkeit gehabt haben, um an Informationen zu kommen.  
  
Wenn ich damals bloß gewusst hätte, welche Möglichkeiten sie nutzte. Dann hätte vielleicht viel Ärger verhindert werden können, den diese unmögliche Person angerichtet hatte.  
  
Aber es war müßig jetzt darüber zu philosophieren, denn der angerichtete Schaden konnte nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Leider!  
  
**  
  
  
  
Und wieder die Autorin: Mmhh, hat's Spaß gemacht? Wohl eher weniger! Trotzdem Reviews sind willkommen (oder eher gesagt: erwünscht und absolut notwendig für den Fortbestand der Story) und ich bin natürlich auch für Anregungen dankbar, wie Severus jetzt seine Finger wiederbekommt ... wenn überhaupt! ;-) 


	7. Wohnungsuche

Kapitel 6: Wohnungssuche  
  
Ada: Leute, ich bin stolz auf euch. So viele Reviews ... ich bin ganz gerührt. *heul*  
  
@ Severinasnape: ich hoffe, du musstest nicht wirklich aufs Essen verzichten? Und deine Stimme ist doch hoffentlich auch wieder da!  
  
@ Severin: Nein, du hast nichts überlesen. Die Anmerkung mit dem Animagus steht im Disclaimer. Und verzählt hast du dich auch nicht *g* deswegen kommt hier auch wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel.  
  
@ all: Also, vielen, vielen lieben Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews. Es sind sogar die ein oder anderen dabei, die wollen, dass Sev am Leben bleibt ... he he, mal sehen! Vielleicht ... Vielleicht auch nicht ...  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Demona  
  
Vor einer halben Stunde hatte ich meinen letzten Unterricht für diesen wirklich miserablen Tag beendet und eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt ein wenig auszufliegen, um meine aufgewühlten Gefühle zu beruhigen.  
  
Severus' Finger auf meinen Frühstücksteller heute Morgen ließ mich einfach nicht los. Immer und immer wieder sah ich wie der Finger durch die Explosion auf meinen Teller geschleudert wurde und dort ein wenig herumrollte bis ich den Ring genau vor Augen hatte.  
  
Die Gefühle, die mich in diesem fürchterlichen Augenblick durchströmten, waren nicht wiederzugeben. Sie gingen von Fassungslosigkeit bis hin zu hysterischem Lachen, welches ich glücklicherweise unterdrücken konnte.  
  
Und dann ... diese Übelkeit, die von meinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Unbeschreiblich ... und da wurde meinem Volk nachgesagt es wäre grausam - obwohl ... ich musste zugeben, dass ich schon mehr abgetrennte Körperteile gesehen hatte und dass ich zeitweise auch der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass sie ihren Besitzer verließen ... also wieso brachte mich dieser kleine Finger so aus der Fassung?  
  
Aber wie auch immer, langsam ging ich die Treppen zu meinem Büro hinauf, nur um dort herauszufinden, dass aus meinem kleinen Ausflug nichts wurde.  
  
Eine endlose Schlange Schüler stand vor meiner Bürotür und wartete auf mein Kommen.  
  
Bravo! Fantastisch! Einfach genial! Das war genau die Krönung für diesen unglaublichen Tag!  
  
Trotzdem, da musste ich durch. Als ich die letzten Meter bis zu meinem Büro zurücklegte, sah ich zufällig aus einem der Turmfenster und stutzte.  
  
Eine kleine hellblonde Gestalt rannte wie vom Teufel besessen zum See. Ich hätte meine Sinne gerne eingehender mit diesem Schüler beschäftigt, wurde aber in diesem Moment von einigen Hufflepuffs in die Mangel genommen, die alle zuerst eine Beratungsstunde bei mir haben wollten.  
  
-Mehrere Stunden später-  
  
Erschöpft ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Über fünf Stunden lang hatte ich mit den Schülern gesprochen, ihnen zugehört und Ratschläge erteilt. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass das einigen von ihnen helfen würde.  
  
Meine Gedanken waren während der Gespräche aber immer wieder zu dem Schüler abgeschweift, den ich zum See hatte rennen sehen.  
  
Ich sah es schon kommen, dass ich in dieser Nacht überhaupt keine Ruhe finden würde, wenn ich nicht nachsah, ob der Schüler noch gesund und munter war, also stand ich auf und lief durch die Dunkelheit zum See.  
  
Ich erkannte das weißblonde Haar der gesuchten Person schon von weitem, Draco Malfoy! Er saß an einen Stein gelehnt, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben und gab keinen Mucks von sich.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?", fragte ich leise in seine Richtung, "geht es ihnen gut?"  
  
Langsam hob der Junge den Kopf und sah mich aus glasigen Augen an, erst schien es so als wolle er mich ignorieren, aber dann fing er doch an kaum hörbar zu sprechen.  
  
"Mir geht es gut ... ich habe schließlich noch alle meine Finger!"  
  
Ich versteifte mich, Albus und die anderen Lehrer hatten vermutet, dass keiner der Schüler etwas von dem Schauspiel heute Morgen mitbekommen hatte. Aber offensichtlich waren einige Schüler doch aufmerksamer als die Lehrer dachten.  
  
Die Schüler, die heute Nachmittag bei mir waren, wollten auch hauptsächlich von mir erfahren warum sich ausgerechnet Severus Snape als Spion gemeldet hatte.  
  
"Sie wissen es?"  
  
"Das Gekreische von Professor Sinistra war ja nicht zu überhören", war die eintönige Antwort.  
  
"Möchten sie darüber reden?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
"Was gibt es da zu reden? Durch reden kann man Dinge nicht ungeschehen machen, oder?" Wütend war er aufgesprungen und funkelte mich jetzt zornig an. Er wollte anscheinend noch irgendetwas sagen, überlegte es sich aber anders und stürmte zum Schloss.  
  
Seufzend blieb ich zurück und betrachtete die Sterne.  
  
Da würde noch einiges an Arbeit auf mich zu kommen.  
  
Ob Draco wohl wusste wie sehr er vom Verhalten her Professor Snape ähnelte?  
  
Apropos Snape, Dumbledore hatte seine Eltern benachrichtigt; bis jetzt hatten sie noch nicht geantwortet, aber ich war mir sicher, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen kommen würde. Ich hatte die Snapes nur wenige Male getroffen; das erste Mal war bei dem Abschluss von Severin gewesen und das zweite Mal als Severus in seinem zweiten Jahr etwas Verzweifeltes angestellt hatte.  
  
Damals hätte ich Albus am liebsten erwürgt. Einmal, ein einziges Mal hatte ich ihm die Verantwortung für die Slytherins übergeben, weil ich geschäftlich wegmusste und dann so was.  
  
Ein Windböe blies mir ins Gesicht und ich beschloss wieder zum Schloss zurückzugehen.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Mittlerweile war die Woche beinahe um und ich musste mich damit herumschlagen, einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer einzustellen. Bewusst hatte ich diese Aufgabe so lange wie möglich vor mir hergeschoben, in der Hoffnung Severus würde eines Morgens wieder vor mir stehen. Selbst nachdem mir die Finger gesendet wurden, hatte ich diese irrwitzige Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.  
  
Aber jetzt musste ich mich der Realität stellen. Die Schüler hatten ein Recht auf Unterricht, außerdem erhielt eine Klassenstufe dieses Jahr wieder seine ZAGs und brauchte deswegen den Zaubertrankunterricht.  
  
Aus diesem Grund hatte ich mich heute Morgen an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und mehrere Eulen beantwortet. Mittlerweile hatte ich auch schon einige Antworten erhalten, und alle lauteten gleich.  
  
´Keiner der Lehrer traute sich in die Fußstapfen von Severus Snape zu treten.`  
  
Gegen Abend war nur noch eine Anfrage auf meinem Schreibtisch übrig. Diese hatte ich ganz bewusst bis ganz nach unten gelegt, weil mir der Kerl von vornherein unsympathisch gewesen war. Außerdem war er bei Weitem nicht so qualifiziert wie Severus.  
  
Ich seufzte.  
  
Aber das war wohl niemand.  
  
Also blieb mir nichts weiter übrig, als den Brief zu beantworten. Rupert Rascal, so der Name des Bewerbers, war auch sofort Feuer und Flamme und beteuerte mir enthusiastisch er würde gleich am Freitag in Hogwarts eintreffen, damit er sich einleben und seinen Unterricht vorbereiten könne.  
  
Freitag ... das war in zwei Tagen. Bis dahin musste ich ein Quartier für ihn gefunden haben. Alle Wohnräume waren momentan besetzt ... na ja ... nicht alle ... leider! Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete ... ich musste ihm Severus' Privaträume geben und sein Büro.  
  
Ich würde mit Minerva und Demona reden müssen, damit sie Severus' Büro ausräumten. Professor Rascal konnte ja von mir aus die Räume haben ... aber ganz gewiss nicht die persönlichen Dinge seines Vorgängers.  
  
Nach diesem Entschluss erhob ich mich aus meinem Sessel und machte mich auf die Suche nach den beiden Frauen.  
  
Schlussendlich fand ich sie in den Privaträumen von Remus, wo sie gemeinsam mit ihm Rotwein tranken. Remus forderte mich auf, mich zu ihnen zu gesellen und ich setzte mich in einen Sessel, der gegenüber von Demona stand und ließ mir von Minerva ein Glas Wein einschenken.  
  
Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile über belanglose Dinge und als Minerva nach einer belastenden Pause mit dem Wetter anfing, beschloss ich, ihnen den eigentlichen Grund meines Kommens zu nennen.  
  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren sie alles andere als begeistert.  
  
"Albus, ich bitte dich", fing Minerva an, "es gibt hier im Schloss so viele Räume, da wird sich doch einer für Professor Rascal finden lassen."  
  
Demona und Remus nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Ich fürchte nein. Ich bin wirklich alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, aber alle anderen Räume sind entweder zu klein oder unbewohnbar. Ihr wisst genau so gut wie ich, dass die Geister einige Räume mit Beschlag belegen."  
  
"Dann bekommt er eben einen kleinen Raum", fauchte Demona.  
  
"Demona, der Mann muss hier immerhin das ganze Jahr über leben. Da können wir ihn wohl kaum in eine Besenkammer sperren", erklärte ich ihr.  
  
"Und warum nicht?", war die trotzige Antwort.  
  
Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Demona, nur weil die Besenkammern bei dir Zuhause aussehen wie eine Imitation des Buckingham Palace heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das auch bei uns so ist."  
  
Demona blitzte mich wütend an.  
  
"So schlimm ist es bei uns nun auch wieder nicht ... wir haben nämlich keine Besenkammern."  
  
"Wie dem auch sei, Minerva, Demona, ich möchte euch bitten, bis Freitag Severus' Wohnung auszuräumen. Wärt ihr so nett?"  
  
"Sicher doch", antwortete Minerva, während von Demona nur ein gefährliches Knurren kam. Erst nachdem Remus sie anschubste gab sie mir eine Antwort.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut, ich werde dabei helfen, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich ein Willkommensschild über der Tür befestige."  
  
"Das hätte ich auch niemals von dir verlangt", antwortete ich leise lächelnd und verließ den Raum durch die Tür.  
  
Das wäre geschafft, nun blieb nur noch abzuwarten wie sich der neue Lehrer verhielt.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Draco Malfoy  
  
Es war Donnerstagmittag. Strahlender Sonnenschein. Strahlende Schüler. Alles schien zu strahlen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte heute verkündet, dass es ab Dienstag einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gab - Rupert Rascal. Allein der Name hörte sich in meinen Ohren schon abstoßend an.  
  
Die Ravenclaws jedoch waren begeistert gewesen. Endlich wieder Zaubertränke lernen - nicht bei Snape.  
  
Ich schnaubte. Professor Snape war der beste Lehrer für dieses Fach. Auch mein Vater hatte immer wieder betont, dass ich in seinem Unterricht gut aufpassen sollte.  
  
Ich hatte immer geglaubt, Vater würde Professor Snape mögen und jetzt war er wahrscheinlich für die Folterung meines Hauslehrers zuständig.  
  
Warum? Warum, war Professor Snape ein Spion ... ein Verräter ... warum hatte er das getan? Mein Vater hatte mir immer erzählt, dass die Seite Voldemorts die richtige Seite sein würde und als ich erfuhr, dass mein Hauslehrer ebenfalls ein Todesser war, wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als ebenfalls zu ihnen zu gehören.  
  
Aber wenn Voldemorts Seite die Gute war, die Siegreiche, warum hatte Professor Snape dann gegen Voldemort gearbeitet? Warum hatte er für Dumbledore gearbeitet? Ich wusste es nicht.  
  
Anfangs hatte ich versucht ihn für diesen Verrat zu hassen und ich hatte mir eingeredet, dass er die Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord verdient hatte.  
  
Aber dann kam die Schachtel mit den Fingern und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob überhaupt irgendein Lebewesen diese Behandlung verdient hatte. Danach fing ich an mir Zeitungsartikel über frühere Todesserangriffe aus der Bibliothek zu holen und ich wurde nachdenklich.  
  
Säuglinge waren unter den Opfern, genau wie alte Menschen. Es waren wahllos ausgewählte Muggel gewesen und sehr genau ausgesuchte Zauberer und Hexen. Aber alle hatten eins gemeinsam: Sie waren auf grausame Art und Weise zu Tode gefoltert worden. Ich stieß auch auf die Artikel über die Folterung der Longbottoms und plötzlich empfand ich Mitleid.  
  
Mitleid? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dieses Wort überhaupt in meinem Sprachgebrauch vorkam. Ich mochte Longbottom oder diesen verdammten Potter dadurch zwar immer noch nicht, aber mir kamen langsam Zweifel.  
  
Zweifel an der Richtigkeit von Voldemorts Zielen und seinen Durchführungsmethoden.  
  
Ich stutzte, als ich mich plötzlich in den Kerkern wiederfand. Während meiner trübseligen Gedanken war ich ohne es zu wollen hierher gelaufen.  
  
Während der letzten Tage war ich mindestens einmal am Tag zu Professor Snapes Büro gelaufen oder vor seine Wohnungstür, die sich ganz in der Nähe befand, und hatte gewartet. Die Tür war immer verschlossen gewesen und ich hatte immer gewartet, dass sich die Tür öffnete und mein Hauslehrer vor mir stand, um mir die Dinge, die ich nicht verstand zu erklären.  
  
Aber diesmal war irgendetwas anders. Ich hörte Stimmen und die Tür zu Professor Snapes Wohnung stand offen.  
  
Aufgeregt und ungläubig blickte ich auf den Lichtschein, der auf den Steinfussboden fiel. War es möglich? War Professor Snape wieder zurück?  
  
Leise schlich ich zur Tür und linste um die Ecke. Doch ich sah keinen Professor Snape. Stattdessen sah ich große Kartons in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und Professor McGonagall und Professor Hawks, die durch den Raum liefen und immer wieder Dinge in die Kartons legten.  
  
Mir stockte der Atem, als mir die ganzen Ausmaße dieser ungeheuerlichen Tat bewusst wurden.  
  
Die Lehrerinnen räumten einfach die Wohnung von Professor Snape aus.  
  
Eine Weile war ich sprachlos und sah den Lehrerinnen, die mich nicht bemerkten, einfach nur zu.  
  
Professor Hawks öffnete gerade eine Tür, die zu den privaten Zutaten von Professor Snape führte und ließ die ganzen Fläschchen, Dosen, Schachteln und Gläser in einen bereitgestellten Karton gleiten.  
  
"Du hast nicht wirklich vor dem neuen Lehrer eine Chance zu geben, oder?", fragte Professor McGonagall auf den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Kollegin hin. "Du hast es erfasst", war die geknurrte Antwort.  
  
Professor Hawks machte sich jetzt auf den Weg in das Schlafzimmer und kam kurz darauf mit den schwarzen Roben und Umhängen und einigen zerfledderten Heften von Professor Snape wieder. Per Magie wurden die Kleidungsstücke ordentlich zusammengefaltet und dann in einen Karton gelegt, der gleich darauf verschlossen wurde. Die Hefte wurden in eine separate Box gelegt.  
  
"Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er diese Dinger immer noch hat", kicherte Professor McGonagall, "von wann ist diese Ausgabe?"  
  
Professor Hawks warf einen Blick auf das oben liegende Heft.  
  
"Hmmm ist nicht mehr zu erkennen ... aber den Bildern und der Schrift nach, würde ich sagen, dass es ungefähr 10 bis 15 Jahre alt ist. Er hat die Hefte wirklich gut behandelt."  
  
Als sich Professor McGonagall jetzt dem Schrank zuwandte, in dem Professor Snape einige sehr persönliche Dinge aufbewahrte, wurde es mir zu bunt.  
  
Ärgerlich rannte ich in den Raum und stellte mich den erstaunten Lehrerinnen gegenüber. Die Strafarbeit, die ich ganz sicher kassieren würde, ignorierte ich einfach.  
  
"Was glauben sie eigentlich, was sie hier machen? Warum packen sie die Sachen von Professor Snape weg? Sie glauben überhaupt nicht daran, dass er zurückkommt, alles was der Direktor gesagt hat, war gelogen, oder? Sie geben Professor Snape einfach auf. Warum versuchen sie denn nicht wenigstens ihm zu helfen? Stattdessen schmeißen sie seine Sachen einfach weg, um ja nicht an ihn erinnert zu werden. Schließlich könnten sie dabei ja auf die eigenen Fehler stoßen", das alles sprudelte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus mir heraus, so zornig war ich.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Beruhigen sie sich. Ich kann ihnen alles erklären." Die Stimme von Professor Hawks klang ungewöhnlich sanft.  
  
Als sie sicher war, dass ich ihr zuhörte, redete sie weiter.  
  
"Auch wenn sie das glauben, keiner der Lehrer hat Professor Snape aufgegeben. Wir hoffen alle, dass er es irgendwie schafft Voldemort zu entkommen, aber bis dahin müssen sie unterrichtet werden und der Lehrer braucht nun mal einen Platz wo er leben kann."  
  
Ich sah Professor Hawks forschend an.  
  
"Aber wieso werfen sie dann seine Sachen weg?", fragte ich immer noch misstrauisch.  
  
Jetzt fing Professor McGonagall an zu sprechen.  
  
"Wir werfen die Sachen nicht weg, wir werden sie lediglich woanders lagern und für Professor Snape aufbewahren. Um ehrlich zu sein war der Direktor nämlich nicht davon begeistert, dass irgendeine fremde Person in den Dingen von Professor Snape herumwühlt."  
  
Ich war kein Stück überzeugt. Das sagten die Lehrerinnen nur um mich zu beruhigen. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie die Sachen wegwerfen würden, sobald ich ihnen den Rücken zudrehte.  
  
"Dann können sie mir ja bestimmt zeigen wo sie die Sachen lagern möchten."  
  
"Aber natürlich", kam auch prompt die Antwort von Professor Hawks und mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Alles, wirklich alles hatte ich erwartet, aber nicht das. "Wenn sie uns dann bitte folgen möchten?" Zögernd kam ich der Aufforderung nach. Professor Hawks ließ die Kartons in der Luft hinter sich her schweben und lief Professor McGonagall hinterher, die bereits den dunklen Kerkergang hinunterlief.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten kamen wir an einen Raum, in dem sich schon mehrer Kartons stapelten. Professor Hawks ließ auch die letzten Kartons hineinschweben und Professor McGonagall schloss die Tür mit einem großen, goldenen Schlüssel zu.  
  
Gut und schön, sie hatten die Wahrheit gesagt, aber wer garantierte mir, dass sie nicht irgendwann nachts die Sachen holen und doch wegschmeißen würden? Niemand! Aber mir war klar, dass ich daran nichts ändern konnte.  
  
Deprimiert drehte ich mich um und wollte gehen, als Professor Hawks mich zurückhielt.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, ich habe das Gefühl sie trauen uns nicht!"  
  
Ich drehte mich um und sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. Sollte meine Hauslehrerin doch denken was sie wollte.  
  
"Aber was mich vielmehr interessiert, als der Grund ihres Misstrauens, ist, warum haben sie solche Angst, dass wir die Sachen einfach wegwerfen?"  
  
Ich wurde rot. Jetzt hatte sie mich erwischt. Warum regte ich mich deswegen so auf ... mir musste jetzt schnell eine gute Ausrede einfallen, wenn mein Ruf nicht vollkommen den Bach runtergehen sollte.  
  
"Ich ... weil ... wissen sie ... ich", druckste ich herum, während ich verzweifelt nach einer plausiblen Antwort suchte, "nun ... er ist doch immerhin mein Hauslehrer ... gewesen ... und sie", ich grinste, mir war eine Idee gekommen, "sie haben doch einmal gesagt, wir sollten unsere Gefühle immer irgendwie verarbeiten und ich kann das nur wenn seine Sachen noch hier im Schloss sind, wissen sie? Sonst ist das irgendwie so, als hätte er nie existiert."  
  
Innerlich jubelte ich. Die Ausrede war einfach perfekt. Das musste sie mir einfach abnehmen. Der arme kleine Junge, der über den Tod seines Hauslehrers hinwegkommen musste. Einfach brillant.  
  
Professor Hawks sah mich aus diesen merkwürdigen, eisigen Augen an und ich fühlte mich, als würde sie auf das innerste meiner Seele blicken.  
  
"Verstehe", sagte sie und ich konnte förmlich sehen wie sie ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen zog, "sie mögen Professor Snape, nicht wahr? Und machen sich Sorgen um ihn. Außerdem haben sie Angst, dass wir ihn einfach abschreiben, indem wir seine Sachen wegräumen."  
  
Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Wie konnte sie das erraten haben? Ich hatte mir gewiss nie den Anschein gegeben, dass ich irgendjemanden mochte - schon gar keinen Lehrer.  
  
Plötzlich hielt sie mir den Schlüssel unter die Nase.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Ich möchte, dass sie auf diesen Schlüssel aufpassen. Nur damit kann man diesen Raum öffnen. Wenn wir also etwas von den Sachen brauchen, müssen wir zuerst sie fragen."  
  
Ich blickte verwirrt in diese unergründlichen, eiskalten Augen, und fragte mich was sie damit bezweckte. Warum wollte sie mir den Schlüssel anvertrauen?  
  
"Nun, was ist? Nehmen sie mein Angebot an? Ich muss allerdings strikte Geheimhaltung von ihnen verlangen, kein Schüler darf davon erfahren."  
  
Ohne richtig zu wissen was ich tat, nahm ich den Schlüssel aus ihrer Hand entgegen.  
  
"Sie können sich auf mich verlassen Professor", sagte ich leise.  
  
"Sehr schön, ich habe nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet, Mr. Malfoy! Nun Minnie, hast du Lust auf eine Tasse Tee? Ich könnte jetzt einen gebrauchen - mit ganz viel Rum."  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte und die beiden liefen den Gang entlang und ließen mich einfach stehen. Nachdenklich blickte ich ihnen noch eine Weile hinterher und fragte mich was Professor Hawks damit bezweckte. Als ich zu keinem Ergebnis kam, zauberte ich eine Schnur herbei, die ich durch den Schlüssel zog und hing mir selbigen um den Hals.  
  
Keiner wird an ihre Sachen kommen Professor Snape, wenn er mich nicht danach gefragt hat und ich nicht die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis von Professor Hawks habe, dachte ich grimmig.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Ein paar Minuten? Stunden? Tage? Vielleicht sogar Wochen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, alles was ich wusste, nein, was ich wahrnahm, war der Schmerz, der immer noch durch meinen Körper kroch und sich in meiner Hand konzentrierte, dieses pochende, brennende, widerliche Gefühl, dass mich quälte und mir immer wieder grausam ins Bewusstsein rief, dass meine rechte Hand grauenhaft verstümmelt war.  
  
´Verstümmelt`, ich lachte freudlos, ´nicht nur meine Seele war verstümmelt, nein, jetzt passte auch mein Körper dazu.`  
  
Ich keuchte als wieder eine neue Welle Schmerz durch meinen Körper schoss; ausgelöst durch eine zu heftige Bewegung meines Armes, um einen bequemere Stellung zu finden.  
  
Zu den Schmerzen kam auch noch dieser scheußliche Geruch. Diese Mischung aus süßlichem, metallischem Blut und der scharfe Geruch meines Erbrochenen, das neben mir und auf meiner Hose lag. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück, um diesem Geruch zu entfliehen, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm und - alles war besser, als weiterhin auf meinen Mageninhalt starren zu müssen.  
  
Ich stellte meine Augen auf die Kerkerwand scharf und erkannte die Geschöpfe, die die Bewegung verursacht hatten - Ratten. Mindestens ein Dutzend Ratten beäugten mich aus sicherer Entfernung.  
  
Natürlich, sie waren durch den Geruch des Blutes angelockt worden. Ich fragte mich wie lange ich vor ihnen sicher war. Ich konnte sie mir kurzfristig mit plötzlichen Bewegungen vom Leib halten, aber das würde nicht ewig funktionieren. Die Viecher war ja nicht doof. Und irgendwann, sobald sie bemerkten, dass ich ihnen nichts tun konnte, würden sie näher kommen. Zuerst würden sie sich dem Blut auf dem Boden und auf meiner Kleidung widmen und dann, wenn sie mutiger wurden, würden sie irgendeine Möglichkeit finden um an meine verletzte Hand zu kommen und mich anfressen. Verlockende Aussichten.  
  
Aber im Moment war ich noch vor ihnen sicher. Dafür hatte ich jetzt mit den Schmerzen zu kämpfen, die mich langsam aber sicher, um den Verstand brachten. Vielleicht würde es ja etwas nützen, wenn ich wieder über meine Vergangenheit nachdachte? Einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
-Rückblende-  
  
Ich wachte in einer dunklen, kleinen Zelle auf. Mein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Wo war ich? Wie kam ich hier her? Was machte ich hier?  
  
Langsam kam meine Erinnerung zurück. Meine Wohnung ... Dumbledore ... Auroren ... Demona. Demona, sie hatte mich niedergeschlagen und dann ... dann mussten sie mich hierher gebracht haben. Aber wo war hier?  
  
Ich sah mich um. Azkaban war es nicht, so viel stand für mich fest. In Azkaban war ich bereits mit Malfoy gewesen, um einen der unseren zu befreien.  
  
Aber wo war ich dann? Hogwarts? Nein, auf keinen Fall.  
  
Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür, vielleicht würde ich etwas hören können. Aber bevor ich die Tür erreichte, fiel mein Blick auf etwas Anderes.  
  
Eine Waschschüssel stand unschuldig in einer Ecke. Und auf ihr war das Wappen des Ministeriums geprägt. Ja, ich war mir vollkommen sicher, das war das Wappen des Ministeriums, dann musste ich im Ministerium sein. In irgendeinem unterirdischen Raum.  
  
Während meiner Überlegungen hörte ich plötzlich Schritte auf dem Flur und höhnisches Gelächter. Angestrengt versuchte ich zu lauschen.  
  
"Unglaublich, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, wirklich unglaublich. Ich meine, schwärmen diese Grünschnäbel einfach aus, um einen Todesser zu fangen und schicken uns noch nicht mal eine Mitteilung. Und dann hatten sie auch noch Zivilisten dabei. Ungeheuerlich."  
  
"Ja, und wir erfahren das Ganze erst von der Presse. Haben wir hier denn überhaupt nichts mehr zu melden? Wir gehören immerhin zur GAR 1."  
  
GAR 1? Goldener Auror Rang 1! Davon hatte ich bereits gehört. Voldemort erzählte uns immer wie sehr ihm diese Abteilung ein Dorn im Auge war. Die Mitglieder dieses Trupps fingen ihre Opfer und quälten sie dann langsam zu Tode. Ich hatte auch schon öfter Zeitungsberichte über sie gelesen. Anscheinend schoss diese Abteilung gerne einmal übers Ziel hinaus und machte dann keinen Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind. Aber für die Bevölkerung war die GAR 1 immer noch der Held. Und dabei kamen bei ihren Einsätzen mehr unschuldige Menschen ums Leben als bei den gewöhnlichen Auroren. Schöne Helden waren das!  
  
"Was meinst du? Ob wir ein wenig mit ihm spielen dürfen? Immerhin hatten wir ja nicht den Spaß, ihn einfangen zu dürfen."  
  
"Glaubst du, dass sich das lohnt? Er ist immerhin von einer Frau auf die Matte geschickt worden."  
  
Ich versteifte mich, die redeten über mich und egal was die Antwort des Einen wäre, für mich sah es verdammt schlecht aus.  
  
Und tatsächlich, nach einem fiesen Lachen öffnete sich die Tür und ich sah mich zwei Auroren der GAR 1 gegenüber. Sie trugen beide ihre Dienstkleidung - schwarze Umhänge mit goldfarbenem Kragen und mehreren blitzenden Abzeichen auf der Brust. So weit mir bekannt war, wurden die Auroren nach Farben unterschieden. Gold war der höchste Rang, danach kam weiß, rot, blau, violett und der niedrigste Rang war braun. Auroren trugen zwar immer schwarze Umhänge, aber man konnte an den Kragen erkennen welcher Abteilung sie angehörten - die waren nämlich dementsprechend eingefärbt. Innerhalb der Abteilungen gab es auch wieder eine Rangordnung, eins war das Höchste und fünf das Niedrigste Mit anderen Worten: In jeder Abteilung einer Farbe gab es wieder fünf verschiedene Ränge und so wie jede Abteilung für sich arbeitete, arbeitete auch jeder Rang für sich alleine. Vermischung gab es nicht.  
  
Ich überlegte ... ´die Auroren in meiner Wohnung hatten keine farbigen Kragen ... bis auf Moody ... grün-gelb-gestreift ... war anscheinend in diesem Jahr ein Ausbilder ... dann waren die anderen wahrscheinlich Auszubildende.`  
  
Meine Gedanken wurden unsanft unterbrochen als der größere ohne Vorwarnung seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete und "Crucio" flüsterte.  
  
Augenblicklich explodierte meine ganze Welt in Schmerzen. Leuchtende Punkte bildeten sich vor meinen Augen, meine Finger krampften sich vor Schmerzen zusammen und mein ganzer Körper begann zu zucken.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten nahm er endlich den Fluch von mir und ich sackte erschöpft auf den Boden.  
  
"Siehst du?", sagte der Kleinere, "ich hab dir doch gesagt, mit dem ist nicht viel los. Von einer Frau bewusstlos geschlagen, also wirklich."  
  
Der andere funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Du glaubst also wirklich, dass das 'ne Frau war?"  
  
"Was sollte sie denn sonst gewesen sein?"  
  
"Eine Hawk!"  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? So ein Monster lebt in unserer Welt? Ich dachte das wären Fabelwesen, um kleine Kinder zu erschrecken?"  
  
"Hab' ich auch geglaubt, aber es gibt sie wirklich, diese Kreaturen. Die hätten sie auch ruhig hier lassen können. Und dann hätte ich ihr schon gezeigt, was wir hier mit Lebewesen machen die Menschen quälen. Ich hätte sie ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, dafür sorgte ich. Ohne dass es einer der Beiden bemerkte, war ich hochgeschnellt und hatte den größeren K.O. geschlagen.  
  
Sekunden später war ich wieder mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Der andere hatte doch bessere Reflexe als ich ihm zugetraut hatte.  
  
Ich spürte wie Blut aus meiner Nase zu tropfen begann und langsam über meine Lippen lief, ich konnte den leicht metallischen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge spüren.  
  
Und dann ... dann war es vorbei ... genauso schnell wie es begonnen hatte. Ich hörte Stimmen ... wütende Stimmen ... aber ich wusste nicht wem die Stimmen gehörten und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde ich ohnmächtig.  
  
  
  
Autorin: So, da bin ich wieder. Wie immer, am Ende eines Kapitels kommt meine dringende Bitte nach Reviews. (obwohl das Kapitel weniger spektakulär ist als das vorige ... aber das muss auch sein) 


	8. Der neue Lehrer

**Kapitel 7: Der neue Lehrer**

Ada: Peinlich, peinlich! Atropos hat gerade herausgefunden, dass sie zwei Kapitel in der falschen Reihenfolge eingestellt hat. Die Rede ist vom ersten Kapitel (Schreck in den Morgenstunden) und der Vorgeschichte. Die hätten da eigentlich anderes herum stehen müssen. Kommt davon wenn man so schluderig ist wie ich!

**@ Severin: **Würde ich alle Kapitel so ... ähh ... blutig machen wie das vorletzte würden meine Leser wahrscheinlich an einem Herzinfarkt oder etwas ähnlichem sterben ;-) und das will ich ja nicht *g*  Außerdem würde der gute Zaubertränkemeister dann so sehr verschleißen.

**@ Khair ed Din:** Ich glaube, du hast mich mal gefragt warum Dumbledore den Schülern von Snapes Spionagetätigkeit erzählt hat. Die Antwort gibt es hier. Hab dich nicht vergessen ^-^.

**@ Mary-J:** Herzlichen Dank für deine dringende Mail *g*. Wenn er den Ratten schmeckt, sollen sie sich keinen Zwang antun *sfg*, und außerdem wer sagt dir, dass ich nicht eigentlich eine Snape-Hasserin bin, die ihn ganz langsam und qualvoll in die ewigen Jagdgründe bringen will? ;-) 

Und nu was grundsätzliches. Wenn jemand von euch auf die Idee kommt mir eine Mail zu schreiben (Atropos freut sich immer ganz doll, wenn sie Post kriegt) dann doch bitte in den Betreff „Review" oder ähnliches eingeben. Sonst wandern die nämlich in die Ablage „P" wie Papierkorb. Und jetzt geht's dann auch mit der langersehnten Fortsetzung weiter.

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Leicht genervt stand ich am Freitag im Lehrerzimmer, wo wir unseren neuen Kollegen begrüßen sollten. Hagrid war vor einer halben Stunde aufgebrochen, um ihn vom Bahnhof abzuholen.

Tja, und jetzt standen wir hier und warteten auf die Dinge, die da Kommen würden.

Da es nicht so aussah, als würde Hagrid bald mit Professor Rascal wiederkommen, hatten sich mehrere Grüppchen gebildet, die sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Ich selber stand bei Minerva und Remus und lauschte deren Unterhaltung über neuartige Verwandlungsmöglichkeiten. Zwischendurch wanderte mein Blick immer wieder zu Albus, der mit hängenden Schultern am Fenster stand.

Gerade als ich mich dazu aufraffen wollte  zu ihm zu gehen, flog die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Krachen an die Wand und Hagrid kam mit grimmigem Gesicht ins Lehrerzimmer gestapft.

Augenblicklich herrschte Grabesstille. 

„Hagrid, was ist denn los?", fragte Albus besorgt.

„Dieser ... dieser ... dieser Professor ist los", schrie Hagrid, „hat gesagt, es würde seinem Image schaden, wenn er mit einem Halbriesen durch die Gegend laufen täte. Ich durfte deswegen seine Koffer herschleppen, aber der Herr will jetzt von jemand anderem abgeholt werden." 

Okay, das war Minuspunkt Nummer eins für den Herren, nein, eigentlich schon Nummer zwei. Wegen dem mussten Minerva und ich Severus' Sachen in eine Besenkammer packen.

„Nun ja ...", Albus suchte offensichtlich nach Worten, „dann muss jemand anders gehen und ihn holen."

Die anderen Lehrer – mich mit eingeschlossen – sahen ihn fassungslos an.

„Also, Albus", fing ich leise an, „ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ist das wirklich nötig? Wenn der Kerl nicht von Hagrid ins Schloss gebracht werden will, dann soll er gefälligst sehen wo er bleibt. Wir sind schließlich kein Kutschierunternehmen."

Die anderen Lehrer stimmten mir zu.

„Demona, ich verstehe dich durchaus. Aber wir können ihn nicht einfach am Bahnhof stehen lassen", kam die Antwort von Albus.

„Ach? Und wieso nicht? Der Kerl ist schließlich erwachsen!", giftete ich zurück.

Dieser Schlagabtausch zwischen Albus und mir ging noch eine ganze Zeit so weiter, bis Professor Sprout sich dazu bereit erklärte zum Bahnhof zu gehen, nur damit endlich Ruhe herrschte.

Diesmal war ich es, die am Fenster stand – allerdings vor Zorn rauchend. So eine Unverschämtheit von dem Kerl.

Nach einer Viertelstunde öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Professor Sprout kam wieder herein, nicht minder schlecht gelaunt  als Hagrid vor ihr. Aber immerhin, als ich mich langsam umdrehte, konnte ich dann einen ersten Blick auf meinen neuen Kollegen erhaschen. Groß, braungebrannt, braune Haare, blaue Augen und sehr muskulös.

Nachdem Albus ein paar Höflichkeiten mit ihm ausgetauscht hatte, begann er damit  die einzelnen Lehrer vorzustellen. Den Männern lächelte er freundlich entgegen und die Frauen musterte er abschätzend.

Minuspunkt Nummer drei, dachte ich für mich.

Ganz zum Schluss kam Albus mit Professor Rascal zu mir.

„Rupert, das hier ist Professor Demona Hawks. Sie unterrichtet zusammen mit Remus Lupin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Jetzt wo ich ihn aus der Nähe betrachten konnte, fielen mir an seiner strahlenden Erscheinung allerdings für meinen Geschmack erhebliche Mängel auf. Der Gute hatte nämlich dreckige Fingernägel und starken Mundgeruch.

Allerdings war es etwas Anderes, was mich dann vollends aus der Fassung brachte.

„Caramba, was für ein Weib!", hörte ich ihn noch sagen und im nächsten Moment fühlte ich  wie ich hintenüber gebeugt wurde und sich aufgesprungene Lippen auf meinen Mund pressten. 

Ich blöde Kuh öffnete natürlich meinen Mund, um einen entsetzten Schrei loszulassen und genau diesen Moment nutzte mein Kollege, um mir seine Zunge in den Mund zu schieben.

Oh, ihr Dämonen! Womit habe ich das verdient?

Nachdem ich meine anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte, stieß ich den Kerl von mir und verpasste ihm im nächsten Moment eine Ohrfeige, sodass er mehrere Meter durch den Raum taumelte.

Ich wischte mir über den Mund und versuchte verzweifelt den Geschmack von zerkochtem Kohl aus dem Mund zu kriegen, den sein unerwarteter Angriff dort hinterlassen hatte. Danach startete ich zum Gegenangriff.

„Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein?", schrie ich ihn an. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern ihnen überhaupt erlaubt zu haben  mich anzufassen. Und ich schwöre ihnen, wenn sie das noch mal versuchen, dann falte ich sie dermaßen zusammen, dass  man sie als Express-Pergament verschicken kann. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Aber der Kerl hatte mir anscheinend überhaupt nicht zugehört. Er kniete jetzt nämlich schmachtend vor mir und überschüttete meine Hand mit Küssen.

„Oh, mein süßes, kleines Kätzchen. Mach mich zum glücklichsten Zauberer der Welt und heirate mich! Ohne dich werde ich sterben ... ohne dich will ich nicht mehr leben!"

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Nun, mein Lieber, dann machen sie sich besser auf einen baldigen Tod gefasst. Denn bevor ich sie heirate, muss die Hölle zufrieren und Satan Urlaub in der Arktis machen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte ich mich um und rauschte hinaus. Auf einem Ohr konnte ich noch hören, wie er Albus fragte, warum er ihm so eine Raubkatze verheimlicht hatte.

Mein Tag war für heute gelaufen! Die Schüler, die das Pech hatten mir über den Weg zu laufen und mich dann auch noch etwas zu fragen, wurden mit ein paar bösen Blicken und kinderungeeigneten Kommentaren abgefertigt. Das waren dann also Minuspunkt Nummer vier und Nummer fünf. Der Kerl machte sich, dachte ich grimmig.

Wütend verschanzte ich mich den Rest des Tages in meinen Wohnzimmer, um ja nicht noch einmal diesem Möchtegerndompteur über den Weg zu laufen.

**Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore**:

Ich saß in meinem Wohnzimmer und nippte an einer Tasse Kräutertee. Dieser Tag war ja wirklich hervorragend gelaufen. Mein neuer Zaubertränkelehrer war ein Schürzenjäger wie er im Buche stand und außerdem schaffte er es binnen fünf Minuten, selbst die ausgeglichensten Naturen zur Weißglut zu treiben und Demona hatte sich seit seiner Ankunft nicht mehr blicken lassen. Sie war nicht einmal zum Abendessen erschienen, bei dem ich Rupert Rascal den Schülern vorgestellt hatte.

Ich konnte es ihr allerdings auch nicht verübeln. Immerhin musste sie neben ihm sitzen.

Die kommenden Wochen würden wirklich lustig werden, dachte ich ironisch. Aber jedenfalls war einer meiner Pläne geglückt. Ich war in den letzten Tagen öfter von einigen Lehrern gefragt worden, warum ich den Schülern einfach von Severus' Spionagetätigkeit erzählt hatte. Die Antwort war denkbar einfach ... ich wollte dem Ministerium den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen und das war mir auch geglückt. Früher oder später wäre dem Ministerium ohnehin Severus' Verschwinden aufgefallen und dank Cornelius existierte im Ministerium jetzt eine Akte, in der vermerkt war, dass Severus das dunkle Mal trug. Cornelius war damit nie an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen ... aber Crack war ein anderes Blatt. Er hasste mich aus tiefstem Herzen seit  ich am Anfang seiner Amtszeit verhindert hatte, dass das gesamte Kollegium von Hogwarts ausgetauscht wurde ... und ich war mir sicher, wenn er diese Akte in die Finger bekäme, würde er mich eiskalt abservieren. Dadurch dass ich bereits öffentlich gemacht hatte, dass Severus ein Spion war, hatte ich ihm diese Speerspitze  gegen mich genommen. Schließlich war es ja logisch, dass ein Spion bei Voldemort zwangsläufig auch das dunkle Mal tragen musste. Und passender Weise konnte sich ja auch niemand an den „Prozess" von damals erinnern.

Aber im Moment kämpfte ich schon wieder mit anderen Problemen. Hoffentlich war Professor Rascal ein besserer Lehrer, als er ein Mensch war, sonst sah ich nämlich für die schulische Ausbildung unserer Schüler schwarz.

Schwarz ... komisch ... mit dieser Farbe verband ich irgendwie Severus. Wie es ihm jetzt wohl ging?

Blöde Frage, schalt ich mich in nächsten Moment selbst. Ihm fehlten zwei Finger, wenn er überhaupt noch lebte, dann ging es ihm wahrscheinlich äußerst besch... bescheiden.

Genau wie mir. Mir war nämlich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil geworden, den Rest der Familie Snape über den Verbleib ihres jüngsten Sohnes in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ich rechnete jeden Moment mit ihnen.

Was sollte ich ihnen erzählen? Wie sollte ich es ihnen erzählen? Sollte ich ihnen die ganze Geschichte offenbaren? Eigentlich schon ... aber dafür musste ich mir die Geschehnisse von damals ersteinmal selbst wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen.

Langsam stand ich auf und ging hinüber zu dem Schrank in dem mein Denkarium stand. Diese kleine Schüssel hatte mir schon so manchen Dienst erwiesen. Mit ihr auf dem Schoss setzte ich mich wieder in meinen Sessel.

Nachdem ich die silberne Flüssigkeit einen Moment lang nur anstarrte, richtete ich meinen Zauberstab darauf und flüsterte die Beschwörung.

Silberne Funken erhoben sich aus der Schale und flogen wie Glühwürmchen um mich herum. In den Funken konnte man, wenn man angestrengt hinsah, Bewegungen ausmachen ... Bewegungen von Menschen.

Aber mich interessierte nur eine bestimmte Erinnerung, die ich jetzt in dem größten, silbernen Funken erkannte. Sie kam näher, immer näher ... und ich begann mich zu erinnern. Ich erinnerte mich an das, was vor vielen Jahren geschehen war, so als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Rückblende

Wir hatten Severus in eine kleine Zelle ins Ministerium verfrachtet, damit er dort wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen konnte. Demona hatte ihm ordentlich eine verpasst und irgendwie tat der Junge mir Leid, wie er so auf der Matratze lag. Aber es nützte alles nichts, was sein musste, musste sein.

Alastor schloss die Zelle ab und wir gingen mit Demona und Barty Crouch in ein nahegelegenes Cafe, um die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen.

Nach ungefähr drei Stunden gingen wir zurück ins Ministerium und trafen dort auf Rita Kimmkorn. Wir hätten sie gar nicht weiter beachtet – schließlich war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie im Ministerium herumschnüffelte –,wäre sie nicht plötzlich auf uns zugerannt und hätte dabei mit dieser widerlichen, neuen Erfindung, dieser  Flotte-Schreibe-Feder  herumgewedelt.

Atemlos blieb sie vor uns stehen und fragte uns  nach einer kurzen Pause auch gleich warum Moody mit ein paar Auszubildenden und Zivilisten  zu einem Auftrag gegangen wäre und warum die GAR 1 davon nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Immerhin wäre das ja die Sektion mit der meisten Erfahrung und dem höchsten Erfolgsquotienten.

Augenblicklich versteinerte sich alles in mir. Diese ... diese ... oh, mir fehlten die Worte, hatte mit den GAR 1 über Severus' Verhaftung geredet.

Barty und Alastor schien es nicht anders zu gehen  als mir. Nur Demona sah mich fragend an. Sie hatte noch nie von dieser Sektion gehört und das war auch besser so.

Alastor flüsterte mir zu wir sollten nach dem Gefangen sehen; er und Barty würden diese „Nebelkrähe" in Schach halten.

Ich bedeutete Demona mir zu folgen und gemeinsam machten wir uns schleunigst auf den Weg zu den Übergangszellen im Keller des Ministeriums.

In den Fluren angekommen hörte ich auch schon laute Schreie. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und Demona tat es mir gleich. Gerade als ich an der Tür ankam, konnte ich noch hören wie über Demona gesprochen wurde und im nächsten Moment sah ich wie der Sprecher von Severus auf die Bretter geschickt wurde. So viel Kraft hatte ich ihm überhaupt nicht zugetraut. Aber beinahe gleichzeitig sah ich wie der andere seinen Zauberstab hob und einen Unverzeihlichen auf sein Opfer richtete.

Das war der Moment, da bei mir sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten. Wir waren hier doch nicht bei den Todessern. Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf ihn und setzte den Wärter mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht.

Als Alastor und Barty zu uns kamen, hatte ich mit Demonas Hilfe die beiden Auroren bereits in eine andere Zelle verfrachtet. Jetzt gerade kniete Demona vor Severus und ließ heilende, blaue Flammen über seinen Körper gleiten – allerdings tat sie das nicht freiwillig. Ich musste ihr erst mit einigen sehr widerlichen Dingen drohen, bis sie endlich Einsicht zeigte.

Der Heilungsprozess war mittlerweile so gut wie abgeschlossen; Severus musste nur noch aufwachen, aber bevor das so weit war, verschwanden wir aus der Zelle.

Auf dem Flur angekommen, offenbarte Barty uns auch gleich das nächste Problem. Durch das  Herumschnüffeln von Rita Kimmkorn war Fudge anscheinend aufgeschreckt worden und hatte eigene Ermittlungen im Ministerium anlaufen lassen. Unglücklicherweise war er dabei auch auf die Verhaftung von Severus Snape gestoßen.

Außerdem hatte er rausgefunden, dass wir den Gefangenen heute **verhören** wollten und bestand jetzt eisern darauf, dass er bei der Verurteilung anwesend sein wollte. Schließlich war er ja Minister!

Das erschwerte meinen Plan um einiges, wenn es ihn nicht sogar im Keim erstickte.

„Oh, zum Teufel", fluchte ich, „was kann denn noch alles schief gehen?"

Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie wir weiter verfahren sollten. Es musste irgendeine Möglichkeit geben. Irgendeine.

„Barty, wann möchte Fudge die Verhandlung haben?"

„Um sechs Uhr."

„Gut, das gibt uns drei Stunden. Mehr Zeit werde ich, glaube ich, nicht brauchen. Demona, wie stark sind deine Gedächtniszauber? Kannst du damit bei mehreren Personen gleichzeitig die Gedächtnisse löschen und manipulieren?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du das wissen willst, aber ja, ich kann mehrere Gedächtnisse gleichzeitig manipulieren."

„Sehr gut", erwiderte ich, „dann werde ich jetzt eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Severus führen. Ihr könnt solange gehen, wir treffen uns um halb sechs wieder hier."

„Moment mal", rief Alastor dazwischen, „du verlangst wirklich von uns, dass wir dich mit diesem Irren alleine lassen? Spinnst du?"

„Nein, ich spinne nicht und ich weiß sehr wohl was ich tue. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir was tun wird." Alastor schnaubte verächtlich.

„Glauben tut man in der Kirche, Albus. Aber wenn du unbedingt in dein Verderben rennen willst – Bitteschön. Demona, was hältst du von einem Stück Kuchen?"

Ich sah den Dreien nach bis sie hinter einer Kurve verschwanden und öffnete dann leise die Zellentür.

Severus saß auf der Matratze und rieb sich den Kopf. Demona hatte anscheinend nicht alles geheilt. Und ich verwettete meinen Bart darauf, dass sie das mit Absicht getan hatte.

Seit ich Demona kennengelernt hatte, wünschte ich mir beinahe tagtäglich **niemals** zu ihren Feinden zu gehören.

Bevor meine Gedanken weiter in das Reich der Erinnerung abdriften konnten, bemerkte Severus mich.

„Professor?", fragte er leicht erstaunt, „was machen sie hier?"

„Nun, das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, aber ich glaube diese Frage ist an dich gerichtet denkbar unpassend. Ich nehme nämlich an, du weißt warum du hier bist!"

Severus nickte leicht.

„Weil Professor Hawks mich in Voldemorts Festung gesehen hat!"

„Exakt."

Ich lief vor dem Jungen auf und ab, auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten.

„Weißt du Severus, ich könnte dich jetzt stundenlang fragen, warum du diesen Weg eingeschlagen hast, obwohl du doch so ein gutes Elternhaus hast, warum du keine Skrupel hast unschuldige Menschen zu töten und so weiter. Aber das werde ich nicht tun. Es war ganz allein deine Entscheidung und du hast auch mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Allerdings ..."

Ich drehte mich zu dem verwunderten Jungen um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Allerdings kann ich verstehen, warum Voldemort dich aufgenommen hat. Bereits in deiner Schulzeit hattest du ein unglaubliches Kräftepotential, man kann deine Kraft jetzt förmlich spüren. Aber darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir reden. Ich wollte dir ein Angebot machen und ich bin sicher, du wirst es annehmen."

Severus sah mich ungläubig an und fing dann an hämisch zu lachen.

„Und was macht sie da so sicher? Sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht und sie wissen auch überhaupt nichts über mich."

„Oh, ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass du in der dritten Klasse in eine Lehrerin verknallt warst, die wir beide sehr gut kennen."

Zufrieden beobachtete ich, wie seine Ohren rot anliefen.

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte er ruppig, „dass ist Jahre her."

„Das war auch nur um zu beweisen, dass ich dich doch kenne. Aber nun zu dem Angebot, von dem ich gerade sprach. Wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist, befindest du dich in einer denkbar schlechten Lage. Wenn Demona gegen dich aussagt – und das wird sie tun –, kann es gut möglich sein, dass du nie wieder aus dem Gefängnis herauskommst."

Wieder verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Schicken sie mich doch ruhig nach Azkaban, Dumbledore. Davor habe ich keine Angst. Ich werde nämlich nicht lange dort bleiben. Voldemort wird mich befreien ..."

„Oh, ich denke wir missverstehen uns in diesem Punkt", unterbrach ich ihn ruhig, „ich sprach niemals von Azkaban oder den Dementoren."

Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Wenn du verurteilt werden solltest, wirst du nicht nach Azkaban geschickt", sagte ich noch einmal.

„Und wohin dann? Werde ich gleich umgebracht? Dumbledore, ich suche den Tod seit meinem zwölftem Lebensjahr, wie sie sicherlich wissen. Der Gedanke an den Tod schreckt mich nicht mehr ab ..."

Ein zweites Mal  unterbrach ich ihn. Die Zeit lief mir davon.

„Ich sprach auch nicht von deiner Exekution. Ich denke, dass Labyrinth des Minotaurus wird dir ein Begriff sein, nicht wahr?"

Das ungläubige Keuchen, das sogleich aus seiner Richtung kam, bestätigte mich in meiner Annahme.

„Anscheinend ist es dir bekannt", stellte ich ruhig fest, „aber nur um dein Vorstellungsvermögen etwas anzuregen, werde ich dir ein wenig davon erzählen. Es gibt zwei Labyrinthe, eins dient den Muggeln und das andere den Zauberern. Im Gegensatz zu dem Muggellabyrinth gibt es im Zaubererlabyrinth sehr wohl ein Monster. Sollte irgendjemand das Pech haben, in dieses Labyrinth zu kommen, so wird ihm auf der Stelle ewiges Leben beschert und dieses Leben nutzt man, um nur noch vor dem Monster zu flüchten. Sollte es dich erwischen, dann frisst es einige deiner Innereien und lässt dich dann liegen, aber nicht um zu sterben ... da du ja unsterblich bist, wachsen deine entfernten Organe wieder nach, die Wunden schließen sich und du flüchtest von neuem. Ich denke ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass das alles unter unglaublichen Schmerzen geschieht! Mit der Zeit wirst du wahnsinnig ... aber  es ist nicht der gleiche Wahnsinn, wie der, der von den Dementoren ausgeht ... du fängst an dich zu verletzen, rennst gegen die Mauern, lässt dich von dem Biest fangen, um wieder diese Schmerzen zu ertragen ... nur, um irgendetwas zu fühlen."

Ich machte eine kleine Pause um Atem zu holen und redete dann weiter.

„In dem Labyrinth fühlst du nichts, außer den Schmerzen und dieser alles verzehrenden Angst. Tausende von Ängsten, die du bereits in deinem Leben ausgestanden hast, strömen tausendfach verstärkt wieder auf dich ein. Alle Erinnerungen sind noch da – auch die guten – nur nicht die schönen Empfindungen, die damit verbunden sind ... ... ... muss ich weiter machen, oder reicht das?", fragte ich kalt auf sein unnatürlich bleiches Gesicht hin.

Er nickte leicht und sah dann mit toten Augen zu mir auf.

„Interessant, sie wollen mich also erpressen! Auf der einen Seite bewahren sie mich vor der Verurteilung und dem Labyrinth ... aber es wäre interessant zu erfahren, was sie von mir als Gegenleistung wollen ... denn umsonst, ist nicht einmal der Tod. Irgendwas muss man immer zahlen."

Ich nickte.

„Als Gegenleistung verlange ich von dir, für mich bei Voldemort zu spionieren."

In diesem Moment warf Severus seinen Kopf zurück und fing an zu lachen.

„Herrlich ... wirklich ... herrlich! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da nicht lieber das Biest ihm Labyrinth nehme ... da weiß ich jedenfalls was mich erwartet", schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst, „aber jetzt mal im Ernst, wissen sie eigentlich was einen Verräter bei Voldemort erwartet?"

„Ich kann es mir durchaus vorstellen, aber es ist ganz alleine deine Entscheidung. Wenn dir der Mut dazu fehlt ... Bitteschön!" 

Ich drehte mich langsam um und lief zur Tür. Ich war gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Schon in der Schule hatte er es gehasst, wenn man ihn einen Feigling nannte und er hatte dann fast alles gemacht. Diese Tatsache machte ihn leicht manipulierbar.

Mit leichten Gewissensbissen dachte ich daran, dass ich jetzt die gleiche Technik anwandte, die ich bei den Schülern und Politikern – überhaupt bei allen Menschen so sehr verabscheute – ich manipulierte einen Menschen.

„Sagen sie Direktor, wieso sind sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich ihr Angebot annehmen würde? Ich meine, während meiner Schulzeit haben sie sich herzlich wenig um mich gekümmert, überhaupt haben die Slytherins sie doch nicht interessiert."

Ich drehte mich wieder um.

„Severus das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe mich um euch gekümmert."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Sie waren doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dem lieben, kleinen James den Rücken freizuhalten – wie sie es heute auch noch tun. Den Gryffindors haben sie ohnehin immer geholfen – sei es in der Schule oder später, um ihnen eine Ausbildungsstelle zu besorgen. Haben sie das jemals für die Slytherins getan? Nein! Wir konnten sehen wo wir blieben. Sie haben sich nie um uns gekümmert, sie haben es immer vermieden mit uns in Berührung zu kommen – erinnern sie sich? Einmal hatte Professor Hawks sie gebeten auf uns aufzupassen, weil sie geschäftlich wegmusste – haben sie das getan? Nein! Sie haben nicht einmal nach uns gesehen, wenn sie es nämlich getan hätten, dann hätten sie gewusst was ich in der Nacht vorhatte und hätten es verhindert."

Ich versteifte mich. Ich wusste genau worauf er anspielte und wegen dieser Sache quälten mich auch heute noch Gewissensbisse.

„Ich gebe zu, dass das nicht unbedingt sehr vorbildlich von mir war, aber das heißt nicht, dass mir die Slytherins egal waren ...", versuchte ich die Situation zu retten.

Ich hörte ein hämisches Lachen aus seiner Richtung.

„Aber natürlich Professor, sie hatten in der Woche einfach nur zuviel zu tun", konterte er sarkastisch, „das verstehe ich voll und ganz."

Langsam wurde ich ärgerlich. Wieso verstand er mich nicht? Ich wollte ihm helfen, aber stattdessen stieß er mich immer wieder auf die Fehler, die ich gemacht hatte. Wenn er mein Angebot nicht annehmen würde, dann wäre sein Schicksal besiegelt. Dann wäre es doch besser, wenn er für mich spionieren würde, oder?

„Severus, ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber wenn du mein Angebot annimmst, wirst du von der Todesserschuld freigesprochen und erhältst eine Anstellung in Hogwarts. Es würde sich für dich nicht viel ändern, nur dass du mir die Beschlüsse eurer Treffen mitteilen musst. Das ist doch besser als das Labyrinth."

Er sah mich nur kalt an.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, aus welchem Blickwinkel man das betrachtet, Dumbledore. Für sie mag es besser sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es auch für mich besser ist."

Jetzt platzte mir der Kragen.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich habe dich in diesem verflixten Spiegel gesehen, als du und dieser andere Todesser Demona bewacht habt. Und du warst überhaupt **nicht** glücklich in dieser Situation, es ist dir **nicht **egal, dass Voldemort so viele Menschen tötet und es ist dir auch **nich**t egal, wenn **du** irgendjemanden töten musst. Und versuch gar nicht erst das abzustreiten, ich habe es an deinen Augen gesehen", schrie ich ihn an.

Severus verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Direktor, wieso drängt sich bei mir nur langsam das Gefühl auf, dass es für sie äußerst wichtig ist, mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen? Ich nehme an, der dunkle Lord ist doch mächtiger als sie dachten und sie brauchen jetzt dringend irgendjemanden, der sie mit Informationen versorgt, habe ich Recht? Nein, wie reizend!" Er lachte mich fies an.

„Wissen sie, aber ich könnte es mir unter gewissen Umständen tatsächlich überlegen die Seiten zu wechseln", sagte er beinahe spielerisch und mit blitzenden Augen.

Ich sah ihn erstaunt an und begann langsam wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Anscheinend hatte er die ganze Zeit über nur gespielt.

„Ich nehme an, Direktor, dass ich für sie von äußerster Wichtigkeit bin und darum möchte ich einige Bedingungen stellen, wenn sie meine Hilfe unbedingt wollen. Ich will mich schließlich nicht unter meinem Wert verkaufen."

Dieser ... dieser ... er wagte es doch tatsächlich auch noch Bedingungen zu stellen ... nur blöderweise hatte er Recht. Ich war auf ihn angewiesen ... Voldemort wurde immer stärker und ich hatte ihm immer weniger entgegenzusetzen. Meine Informanten kamen zu spät an Informationen und deswegen konnten nicht viele Angriffe verhindert werden.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Was sind deine Bedingungen?"

„Oh, keine Sorge, sie sind nur sehr gering. Voldemort hat mir sehr viel Raum für Forschungen und Experimente gelassen – eine kleine Leidenschaft von mir – diese Beschäftigung würde ich auch gerne in Hogwarts weiterführen und dafür brauche ich natürlich Zutaten. Sie verstehen?", als er sah wie ich nickte, fuhr er fort, „Gut! Als nächstes wüsste ich gerne, welche Stelle sie für mich vorgesehen haben."

„Alte Runen! Du warst recht gut in diesem Fach."

Severus schnaubte.

„Ich war in allen Fächern recht gut! Aber dieses Fach können sie gleich vergessen, ich will entweder Zaubertränke oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

„Wie soll ich das denn machen? Ich habe für beide Fächer Lehrer ..."

„Nun, das ist ihr Problem, nicht meins."

Ich nickte, wenn auch nur widerstrebend.

„Dann möchte ich meine Wohnräume nicht in der Nähe der anderen Lehrer haben – ich bin gerne für mich alleine. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, müssten im Kerker noch einige unbenutzte Räume sein, die wären perfekt. Und Wichtigste – ich will nicht, dass meine Eltern informiert werden und auch nicht mein Bruder."

Ich sah in erstaunt an. Dieser letzte Punkt verwunderte mich sehr – vor allen Dingen wenn man bedachte, was sein Bruder von Beruf war.

„Severus, aber dein Bruder ist Auror. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn er Bescheid wüsste?"

Der Gefragte sah mich kalt an und seine Stimme war ebenso eisig wie sein Blick als er mir antwortete.

„Das ist ja wohl ganz allein meine Angelegenheit und wenn ich sage  sie werden nicht informiert, dann werden sie auch nicht informiert. Sie können das entweder so hinnehmen Dumbledore und haben dann einen Spion oder sie sind damit nicht einverstanden und ich gehe freiwillig ins Labyrinth. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ich nickte kaum merklich und versuchte meine aufwallenden Gefühle zu verbergen.

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, als ich diesen Plan entwarf? Hatte ich tatsächlich geglaubt Severus würde freudestrahlend auf mein Angebot eingehen? Immerhin hatte er sich Voldemort aus freien Stücken angeschlossen und war nicht durch irgendjemanden dazu gezwungen worden!

„Gut, hast du noch mehr Bedingungen, Severus?"

„Ja! Ich hasse es, wenn sie mich duzen. Seien sie so nett und reden sie mich bitte wieder mit **Sie** an ... Das wäre dann alles. Haben sie mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen? Dann machen sie bitte schnell."

Ich war offenkundig verwirrt über seine Haltung und antwortete deswegen nicht sofort.

„Ich ... äh ... ja ... du ... sie werden wahrscheinlich für einige Stunden Azkaban in Kauf nehmen müssen. Fudge hat von diesem Vorhaben Wind bekommen und will bei dem Verhör anwesend sein. Deswegen müssen wir alles wie ein Gerichtsverfahren aussehen lassen."

Severus nahm diese Tatsache mit den Schultern zuckend hin. Überhaupt kann man die Geschehnisse der nächsten Tage in wenigen Sätzen zusammenfassen. Wie ich mir dachte, mussten wir ein vollständiges Gerichtsverfahren durchspielen. Fudge rückte mit fünf Protokollanten, zehn Geschworenen, und noch einigen Beamten des Ministeriums sowie einigen Auroren an. Gott sei Dank konnte Barty durchsetzen, dass die Öffentlichkeit ausgeschlossen wurde.

Das ganze Verfahren dauerte drei Tage. Während der Nächte wurde Severus nach Azkaban gebracht, es war so unsinnig, im Nachhinein betrachtet. Aber ich bin einfach nicht auf die Idee gekommen, Demona zu bitten, das Gedächtnis des Ministers noch vor der Verhandlung zu manipulieren und sie hat es mir, beleidigt wie sie war, natürlich nicht vorgeschlagen.

Aber meine Rechnung ging trotzdem auf. Bevor Barty das Strafmaß bekannt geben konnte, stellte Demona sich diabolisch grinsend in der Mitte des Saals auf und bearbeitete die Gedächtnisse der nichteingeweihten Personen. Danach glaubten alle, dass sie an der Verurteilung eines unwichtigen Todessers teilgenommen hatten. Der Prozess von Severus war nunmehr nicht länger existent. Die einzigen Personen, die ihre Erinnerungen an die Verhandlung zurückbehielten waren Barty, Alastor, Demona, ich und natürlich Severus selbst. Das war der Grund, warum ich heute sagen konnte, dass Severus nie ein Prozess gemacht worden war und so gesehen entsprach es ja der Wahrheit ... es war alles nur gespielt.

Eine Woche später trat Severus Snape seine neue Stelle als Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts an. Wobei der Zufall doch eine gewaltige Rolle gespielt hatte. Professor Nautilus Nieswurz, der vorherige Lehrer für dieses Fach, war leider verstorben. Dieser Todesfall erschütterte das ganze Kollegium, denn der gute Nautilus war noch keine vierzig Jahre alt gewesen ... und auch der Grund seines Todes war ... kurios.

Nautilus war bei der Geburt seines ersten Kindes gestorben.

Das hört sich jetzt für den objektiven Betrachter seltsam an und deswegen sollte man die näheren Umstände erläutern.

Nautilus war von jeher ein großer Fürsprecher aller hochprozentigen Getränke, leider in einem Maße, das für ihn nicht mehr gesund zu nennen ist. Als bei seiner Frau also die Wehen einsetzten, griff Nautilus als erstes zur Schnapsflasche, um sich Mut für das Kommende anzutrinken, als ihm die Hebamme dann nach mehreren Stunden mitteilte, dass er Vater eines gesunden Mädchens geworden war, griff er abermals zur Flasche – diesmal, um zu feiern.

Leider, hatte er bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Promillewert erreicht, der jenseits des Möglichen lag und in eben diesem Rausch schwankte er aufs Dach und stürzte herunter – der Sturz endete für ihn noch nicht mal tödlich, dass was ihm dann endgültig den Rest gab, war das Pferd. Der Sturz vom Dach endete nämlich in einem Heuhaufen direkt hinter einem Pferd, als Nautilus sich also sturzbetrunken, wie er war, aufrichten wollte, erschrak sich das Tier und schlug aus – direkt zwischen seine Augen, er war auf der Stelle tot.

So tragisch sein Tod auch war, er kam mir doch irgendwie gelegen.

Rückblende Ende

An dieser Stelle riss die Erinnerung ab. Die nächste Geschichte war ein anderer Abschnitt und gehörte hier nicht her.

Die Funken sammelten sich und flogen wieder in das Gefäß zurück.

Müde rieb ich mir die Schläfen und starrte auf das Denkarium, dessen Inhalt sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Ja, Severus war von jeher ein gerissener Fuchs gewesen ... hoffentlich ... hoffentlich rette ihm das auch diesmal wieder das Leben.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an meine Tür und Minerva kam herein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Albus? Severin Snape ist gerade angekommen und möchte mit dir sprechen! Er wartet in deinem Büro."

**

Autorin: Also denn Herrschaften. Ich erwarte ein paar Reviews und damit es sich für euch auch lohnt ... das nächste Kapitel ist schon bei meinen Betaleserinnen! An dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön an euch, Morticia und Kathrin!

Ach ja, da war noch was. Ich hätte gerne eure Vorstellungen wie die Geschichte weitergehen könnte. Was passiert, wer mit wem ... etc. Es würde mich wirklich sehr interessieren, was ihr da für Vorstellungen habt. *g* 

Und dann habe ich noch einen Hinweis. Ab jetzt wird es mit dem neuen Kapiteln etwas langsamer gehen, da die noch geschrieben oder betagelesen werden müssen. Die Kapitel, die ich bis jetzt online gestellt habe, waren nämlich alle schon etwas länger fertig. ^-^ 


	9. Niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben

Kapitel 8: Niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben  
  
So, da bin ich wieder ... fieser denn je! *g* Nein, ganz so schlimm ist es nicht.  
  
@ smart: Jetzt geht's weiter *g*  
  
@ Klara L. Maxeiner: Vielen Dank und Respekt ... die Theorie ist gut.  
  
@ Khair ed Din: Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du die Geschichte nur noch wegen der "Heftchen" liest? ;-)) Und Obacht ... die Narbe! Der Vater von Claw? Nun ja, ich habe versucht Demona zu einem Vaterschaftstest zu überreden ... sie war not amused *gggg*  
  
@ Severin and Mary-J: zu euch zwei muss ich ja nichts mehr sagen! ( Außer ... Severin dein Namensvetter hat seinen Auftritt.  
  
@ Franzi: Jepp, noch lebt er.  
  
  
  
Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape  
  
Mein Atem ging stoßweise ... keuchend. Meine Lungen brannten und jeder Atemzug schmerzte höllisch. Aber noch schrecklicher als die Schmerzen in meiner Lunge, waren die Schmerzen in meinem Bein. Diese Schmerzen waren so stark, dass sogar die Schmerzen in meiner rechten Hand nebensächlich wurden.  
  
Das lag aber vielleicht auch nur daran, dass es jetzt ungefähr eine Woche her war, seitdem Lucius meine Hand mit dieser grauenhaften Zange verunstaltet hatte.  
  
Eine Woche, in denen ich angekettet in einem Kerkerloch vor mich hin vegetierte, eine Woche, in denen ich nichts anderes als Abfälle und hin und wieder einen Schluck Wasser bekam, eine Woche, in denen ich erbärmlich fror und mir beinahe jede Sekunde den Tod wünschte.  
  
Eine Woche, voller Folter und Schmerzen, Demütigungen und Erniedrigungen.  
  
Kurz gesagt - es war die Hölle!  
  
Vor wenigen Stunden hatte Malfoy mir mit einigen Schülern einen Besuch abgestattet. Er sagte er wolle sie in einigen Flüchen unterrichten und bräuchte dazu ein Anschauungsobjekt.  
  
Die Schüler hatten einen Kreis um mich herum aufgebaut und sahen ihrem Lehrer aufmerksam zu, dieser demonstrierte ihnen zuerst den Cruciatus und danach einige Frakturflüche. Zuerst brach er eine meiner Rippen und dann mein linkes Bein an mehreren Stellen.  
  
Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, aber ich hatte die vage Vermutung, dass die gebrochene Rippe entweder die Lunge durchstoßen hatte, oder sich zu sehr in ihrer Nähe befand, denn das würde die Schmerzen erklären, die ich beim Atmen hatte.  
  
Ja und mein Bein, mein Bein ragte in einem höchst merkwürdigen und äußerst ungesundem Winkel von meinen Körper ab.  
  
Wie oft hatte Lucius es gebrochen? Einmal? Zweimal? Vielleicht sogar dreimal! Ich wusste es nicht und ich wollte es auch nicht wissen. Die Schmerzen sprachen für sich.  
  
Aber noch schlimmer, noch sehr viel schlimmer als die Schmerzen, war dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, des Ausgeliefert sein. Ich hasste es, hilflos zu sein. Ich hasste es ausgeliefert zu sein, ich hasste im Moment überhaupt alles und vor allen Dingen meinen verdammten Stolz, der es mir verboten hatte, diese verdammte Spionageaufgabe einfach hinzuwerfen, als Albus es mir angeboten hatte.  
  
Ich hätte jetzt in meinen Wohnzimmer sitzen können und das schmerzhafteste wäre für mich die Anwesenheit von Demona und ihrer verflixten Tochter gewesen, oder Potter und seine Freunde.  
  
Aber nein, ich wollte es ja auf die harte Tour haben und die bekam ich jetzt - härter als ich es eigentlich wollte.  
  
Ich sog scharf die Luft ein, als wieder eine Schmerzenswelle durch meinen Körper lief und mir nur allzu genau meine derzeitige Situation ins Gedächtnis rief.  
  
Mühsam sah ich mich im Dunkeln um, und versuchte herauszufinden, was die Schmerzen verursacht hatte.  
  
Als mich der Schmerz erneut erreichte, konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Irgendwas war auf meinem Bein.  
  
Und dann sie ich es - die fetteste Ratte, die ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, saß auf meinen verletzten Bein und schien mich förmlich anzugrinsen.  
  
Nein, ich hatte mich geirrt, das war keine Ratte. Es war etwas schlimmeres, es war eine menschliche Ratte - es war Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Dieser Dreckskerl verwandelte sich zurück, noch während er auf meinem Bein saß und er machte auch keine Anstalten es zu verlassen. Der Schmerz, der in diesem Moment durch meinen Körper schoss, ließ mich beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Aber diesen Triumph wollte ich ihm nicht können. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Severus", grinste er fies, "wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, nicht wahr? Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Er saß immer noch auf meinem Bein.  
  
"Mir geht es blendend, sieht man das nicht?" fauchte ich zurück.  
  
"Hihihi, dein Temperament wird dir noch einmal teuer zu stehen kommen! Aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich, der dunkle Lord hat mir erlaubt ein wenig mit dir zu spielen und ich werde mich jetzt für alles rächen, was du mir angetan hast. Für jeden Streich, den du mir gespielt hast, wirst du büßen!"  
  
Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Das würdest du dich doch niemals trauen, wenn ich mich bewegen könnte. Jetzt wo ich wehrlos bin, traust du dich in meine Nähe. Aber das konntest du schon immer gut, nicht wahr? Auf Wehrlosen herumtrampeln! Weißt du, du bist doch nichts weiter als ein kleiner Feigling ... ich frage mich wirklich, wie du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist. Dich muss man doch nur einmal scharf angucken und du verschwindest im nächsten Mauseloch, Verzeihung, ich wollte natürlich sagen - Rattenloch."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr, Snape. Ich bin mutig ... ich bin sehr mutig. Ich bin zum dunklen Lord zurückgekehrt ... ich habe ihm geholfen ..."  
  
"Weil du Angst vor deinen alten Freunden hast. Black hat ein übles Temperament und mit Lupin ist auch nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn er erst einmal sauer ist. Was glaubst du, würden die beiden mit dir machen, wenn du ihnen begegnest? Dich zum Tee einladen ..."  
  
Weiter kam ich nicht, diese Ratte hatte doch tatsächlich die Stirn, mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Bevor ich wusste was ich tat, hatte ich meinen rechtes Bein gehoben und rammte ihm mit aller Kraft meinen Stiefel ins Gesicht.  
  
Durch die Wucht des Aufschlages, flog er nach hinten und endlich wurde die Last von meinem Bein genommen.  
  
Wurmschwanz hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und hielt sich winselnd das lädierte Gesicht. Ich hatte ihm mehrere Zähne ausgeschlagen, aber jetzt wurden mir auch die Konsequenzen meiner Tat bewusst. Ich würde gleich wieder in den Genuss eines Cruciatus kommen.  
  
Tatsächlich hob der immer noch winselnde Wurmschwanz seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich, aber bevor er die Beschwörungsformel sprechen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
Pettigrew wandte sich verwundert blinzelnd um und erkannte Voldemort. Demütigst fiel Peter auf die Knie und kroch auf den Besucher zu.  
  
"Meister ... Meister, er hat mich verletzt ..."  
  
Voldemort sah ihn nur kalt an.  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht unterschätzen und jetzt verschwinde!"  
  
Mit einem Fußtritt beförderte er Pettigrew hinaus, bevor er sich mir zuwandte.  
  
"Nun zu uns beiden. So wenig mir es auch gefällt, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, Verräter", zischte er mir entgegen.  
  
Ich war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen, aber nicht auf so was.  
  
"Du sollst mir einen Spruch übersetzen und ich rate dir, es richtig zu tun."  
  
Bei diesen Worten flog mir ein altes, verstaubtes Buch entgegen, auf dessen Seiten ich merkwürdige Schriftzeichen erkannte. Es konnte Elbisch sein, oder Nixisch... nein, es war definitiv die Sprache der Elben, allerdings eine sehr alte Schrift. Einige Buchstaben kamen in dieser Form heute überhaupt nicht mehr vor.  
  
Ein Teil des Textes war rot hervorgehoben. Das sollte ich übersetzen. Es war sehr kurz, aber es schien keinen Sinn ergeben zu wollen.  
  
"Die Brücke zwischen Himmel und Erde, gestützt von zwei Pfeilern ist der Schlüssel zu unglaublicher Kraft. Erwecken wird der Schlüssel die Kräfte der Siegel, doch wer die Kraft erhält, das bestimmen die Wächter. Und wie der Kampf auch ausgehen mag, einer der Pfeiler gewährt dem Bösen eine zweite Chance."  
  
"Nun, was ist? Soll ich bis Weihnachten warten?" drang die ungeduldige Stimme Voldemorts an mein Ohr.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht übersetzen, ich kenne die Schrift nicht!"  
  
Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, aber ich sah nicht ein, warum ich dem Kerl helfen sollte. Sterben würde ich so oder so, da musste ich ihm bei seinem Zerstörungsfeldzug nicht auch noch behilflich sein.  
  
Voldemort sah mich aus seinem gesundem Auge gefährlich an.  
  
"Sprichst du auch die Wahrheit, Verräter? Ich könnte dir einen schmerzlosen Tod gewähren, wenn du mir doch noch hilfst."  
  
"Es ist so wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich kenne die Schrift nicht", wiederholte ich trotzig.  
  
"Ist dem wirklich so? Du solltest noch einmal gut darüber nachdenken, ob du die Schrift nicht vielleicht doch kennst ... es würde dir viel ersparen. Du weißt, ich kenne Mittel und Wege, um die Wahrheit aus meinen Gefangenen herauszubekommen und ich meine damit nicht das Veritaserum."  
  
"Meine Antwort bleibt die Gleiche. Ich kenne die Schrift nicht, ergo kann ich sie nicht übersetzen."  
  
"Und das ist dein letztes Wort? So sei es ... sage hinterher nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."  
  
Noch im Sprechen hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und ich machte mich auf den Cruciatus gefasst ... aber was dann kam, war schlimmer ... tausendmal schlimmer.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Demona  
  
Ich saß wie üblich zum Abendessen auf meinem Platz am Lehrertisch, der sich leider Gottes direkt neben Rupert Rascal befand. Während ich über diese Sitzordnung überhaupt nicht erfreut war, so war es mein neuer Kollege doch um so mehr.  
  
Seit ich mich gesetzt hatte, erzählte er mir irgendwelche Geschichten aus seinem Leben, die ich überhaupt nicht hören wollte.  
  
Trotzdem machte ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und blickte ihn seit einer halben Stunde mit einem dümmlichen, in meinem Gesicht festgefrorenen Grinsen an und tat so, als würde ich ihm interessiert zuhören und dankte insgeheim meiner Mutter, dass sie diese eiserne Selbstbeherrschung förmlich in mich rein geprügelt hatte.  
  
Das Grinsen wich allerdings langsam aus meinem Gesicht. Der Grund dafür war aber bedauernswerter Weise nicht Professor Rascal, sondern etwas anderes. Mir wurde heiß, sehr heiß, unerträglich heiß und in meinem Brustkorb breitete sich ein unheilverkündendes Kribbeln aus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit einem glühendem Stab über meine Brust streichen.  
  
"Ist ihnen nicht gut, meine Liebe?" Rascal sah mich interessiert an.  
  
"Nein ... nein ... mir ist ... nur etwas heiß, ich denke ich werde ein wenig nach draußen gehen", antwortete ich ihm im aufstehen.  
  
"Ja, ja", Rascal blickte mich wissend an, "wenn die Wellen der Leidenschaft höher schlagen, kann einem schon sehr heiß werden. Soll ich sie begleiten und ihnen dabei helfen, sich abzukühlen?"  
  
"Hä?" dieser schmierige Tonfall in seiner Stimme gefiel mir überhaupt nicht und das was er gesagt hatte, gefiel mir noch weniger, aber er entging der Gefahr sich eine zweite Ohrfeige von mir einzuhandeln, weil das Kribbeln in meiner Brust sich langsam zu starken Schmerzen entwickelte.  
  
Schwankend wandte ich mich zur Lehrertür und wollte gerade durch sie hindurch verschwinden, als mich der Schmerz überrollte.  
  
Laut und gellend schreiend stürzte ich gegen die Wand, meine Hände verkrampften sich in meiner Brust, dort wo der Schmerz am stärksten war. Ich rutschte an der Wand hinunter, vor Schmerzen keuchend. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Diese Schmerzen übertrafen alles, was ich bisher erlebt hatte. Sie ließen keinen anderen Gedanken zu.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich, wie jemand meinen Namen rief, aber ich konnte nicht antworten. Als nächstes spürte ich wie ein paar Hände nach mir griffen, die ich aber in einem Anfall von krampfhaften Zuckungen von mir schlug.  
  
Und dann endlich sank ich in eine gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
"Vielleicht hatte sie einen Herzinfarkt?"  
  
"So ein Blödsinn!"  
  
"Ich muss mich von einer einfachen Krankenschwester nicht in einem derartigen Ton ansprechen lassen!"  
  
"Und ich muss es mir nicht gefallen lassen, dass so ein Möchtegernarzt, wie sie es einer sind, hier die Diagnosen stellt. Und Schulkrankenschwester bin immer noch ich."  
  
Wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier hörte ich die beiden Streitenden ... jetzt kam eine dritte hinzu.  
  
"Hört auf so einen Krach zu machen! Man kann euch im ganzen Schloss hören."  
  
Remus?  
  
"Was hat meine Mutter?"  
  
Claw?  
  
"Nun ja, also, um ehrlich zu sein ... ich habe keine Ahnung."  
  
Poppy?  
  
"Und so was nennt sich Krankenschwester. Ich sage ihnen, sie hatte einen Herzinfarkt!"  
  
Ganz unverkennbar Rupert Rascal.  
  
"Ich hatte keinen Herzinfarkt ...," mühsam setzte ich mich auf. Ich befand mich auf der Krankenstation in einem der Betten, wie ich jetzt herausfand und um das Bett herum, standen Poppy, Remus, Claw, Albus und leider auch Rascal.  
  
Poppy kam zu mir herübergerauscht.  
  
"Ahh, wunderbar ... du bist wach", flüsterte sie, um gleich darauf lauter fortzufahren", liegen bleiben! Ich will dich erst noch untersuchen," sie drehte sich ruckartig um, während sie mich wieder in eine liegende Position drückte, "und alle die hier nichts verloren haben - Raus hier!"  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich, wie Claw sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke setzte und Remus meinen geschätzten Kollegen zur Tür brachte. Rupert ging natürlich auch brav hinaus, weil er glaubte Remus und Albus würden ihm folgen. Aber kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen und wollte sich umdrehen, schlug Remus ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und sprach einen Verriegelungszauber, dann kam er wieder an mein Bett.  
  
"Also Vögelchen, sagst du uns freiwillig was du hast oder müssen wir Gewalt anwenden?"  
  
"Ich habe gar nichts ... und nenn mich nicht Vögelchen, ich bin kein Vogel."  
  
Diese zwei Sätze, die wir miteinander gewechselt hatten, nutzte Poppy um mein Kleid zu öffnen. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte sie die Schnüre auf meinem Rücken geöffnet und zog mir das Oberteil herunter.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Das sieht ja grauenhaft aus."  
  
Ich sah die Krankenschwester an und danach Albus und Remus, alle waren kalkweiß im Gesicht und starrten fassungslos auf meine Brust.  
  
Okay. Hatte ich so hässliche Unterwäsche an oder war ich so hässlich?  
  
Remus und Albus hatten mich schon mehrere Male nackt gesehen - an meinem Aussehen konnte es dann ja wohl nicht liegen. Das hätte ich vorher bemerkt. Also doch meine Unterwäsche?  
  
Jetzt bemerkte ich Claw, die neugierig zu mir gekommen war und ebenfalls angewidert auf meine Brust starrte.  
  
"Zum Teufel...", ich sah an mir herunter und erstarrte. Leicht oberhalb meiner Brust klaffte eine riesige, leuchtend rote Wunde.  
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, wie ...  
  
Poppy, der die Erleuchtung plötzlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, ließ mich mit ihrem Zauberstab mehrere Meter über dem Bett schweben, damit sie meinen Rücken begutachten konnte.  
  
"He, bei allen Dämonen .... was soll das?" fauchte ich wütend nach unten, ich schätzte es nicht, wenn ich ohne Vorwarnung schweben gelassen wurde.  
  
"Ich hab's gewusst", hörte ich Poppy im nächsten Moment rufen. Als sie mich wieder auf das Bett gleiten ließ, wiederholte sie sich noch mal, "ich hab's gewusst, genau wie bei ihm!"  
  
"Genau wie bei wem? Poppy, was ist los?" Albus sah die Krankenschwester prüfend an.  
  
"Als ich letztes Jahr Severus untersucht habe, da hatte er genau die gleichen Narben auf der Brust und auf dem Rücken. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, was das sei, hat er gesagt es wäre von einem Schwert und danach ist er wie von der Tarantel gestochen verschwunden. Ich habe dir doch davon erzählt."  
  
Der Direktor nickte und auch Remus verstand.  
  
"Ja, das hast du! Demona kannst du uns erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat? Immerhin hat dir die Narbe starke Schmerzen verursacht."  
  
"Es ... es ... es ist eine alte Verletzung von mir", antwortete ich zögernd, "sie verursacht mir hin und wieder ein paar Probleme ... aber es ist nichts ernstes."  
  
"Das da", Remus deutete mit einem Finger auf die Wunde, "sieht für mich aber sehr ernst aus."  
  
"Es ist aber nichts ernstes", fauchte ich zurück, "seht ihr? Es schließt sich schon wieder!"  
  
Und tatsächlich, die Wunde hörte auf zu leuchten und schloss sich langsam wieder. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war nichts weiter zu sehen, als ein dünner Strich, der etwas heller war als der Rest meiner Haut.  
  
Die Anwesenden blickten mich staunend an und ich konnte Rascal hören, der wütend gegen die Tür hämmerte.  
  
"Wie ... warum?" keuchte Poppy.  
  
"Mein Organismus funktioniert ein klein wenig anders als der, der Menschen ... außerdem ist die Verletzung schon etwas älter", antwortete ich schulterzuckend. Das ich schon einige Tage vorher ein seltsames Kribbeln und zeitweiliges Stechen gespürt hatte, das von der Narbe ausging verschwieg ich ihnen wohlweislich.  
  
Die anderen sahen mich noch einen Moment prüfend an, bis Albus das Schweigen brach.  
  
"Also, ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Severin Snape sitzt in meinem Büro und wartet auf mich. Ich muss ihm noch erzählen was geschehen ist", ich sah wie Albus' Schultern zusammensackten, um diese Aufgabe beneidete ich ihn wirklich nicht.  
  
Nachdem Albus gegangen war, zwang Poppy mich noch dazu einen Löffel mit widerlich schmeckender Medizin zu schlucken und ließ mich dann mit Remus und Claw allein.  
  
"Äh ... Mama? Ich weiß das ist jetzt nicht der beste Moment, um dich zu fragen ... aber kann ich vielleicht übers Wochenende nach Hause? Ich möchte ein paar Dinge erledigen!"  
  
"Bitte? Du willst nach Hause? Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?"  
  
"Nein, es ist nur ... Tante Mystique muss mir doch noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben ..."  
  
"Aha, da liegt der Hund begraben ... und ich dachte schon du würdest dich endlich auf deine Pflichten als Repräsentantin des Königshauses besinnen."  
  
Meine Tochter grinste mich frech an.  
  
"Ein Satz mit x, war wohl nix! Also, darf ich?"  
  
"Meinetwegen, aber das du mir ja pünktlich wieder hier bist."  
  
"Danke!" Sie umarmte mich noch kurz und hüpfte dann aus dem Krankenzimmer. Remus hatte die Szenerie schmunzelnd beobachtet.  
  
"Ja, ja ... Kinder ... das größte Glück dieser Erde!"  
  
Ich sah ihn ungläubig an, "das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht!"  
  
Mit Claw hatte ich im Moment mehr Probleme, als mit einem Sack Flöhe. Das Mädchen gehorchte nur wenn sie wollte ... und sie wollte selten. Außerdem war sie frech, aufmüpfig, unverschämt und arrogant. Und ich hoffte inständig, dass dieses Verhalten an der Pubertät lag und kein fest verankerter Charakterzug von ihr war, der erst jetzt hervorbrach.  
  
Ich musste während meiner Überlegungen wohl ein sehr komisches Gesicht machen, denn plötzlich fing Remus an laut zu lachen. Das Gelächter hielt allerdings nicht lange an, da Rascal in eben diesem Moment durch die Tür kam.  
  
"Demona, ich freue mich zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht. Das nächste Mal werde ich sanfter sein, versprochen!"  
  
Ich sah Remus an, wovon redete der da?  
  
"Wenn sie glauben, dass sie die Ursache meines Zusammenbruchs waren, dann irren sie sich!" sagte ich bestimmt.  
  
Das fehlte ja gerade noch, dass der mich in seine persönliche Trophäensammlung aufnahm. Mit wachsendem Abscheu bemerkte ich, dass er jetzt begann meine Hand zu tätscheln.  
  
"Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, meine Liebe. Ich verstehe ja, dass du immer die Starke warst und das es dir unangenehm ist, jetzt in meiner Gegenwart so schwach zu werden, mein armes, kleines Lämmchen", er lächelte mich an und seine Hand wanderte jetzt zu meinem Gesicht.  
  
Schockiert drückte ich mich immer tiefer in die Kissen, in der Hoffnung so seinen Annäherungsversuchen zu entgehen.  
  
"Komm schon Süße, heirate mich endlich und ich sorge dafür, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert!"  
  
Im gleichen Moment traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Hatte ich nun magische Fähigkeiten oder nicht? Ich schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann ließ ich Rascal durch die Tür auf den Flur schweben. Er war im ersten Moment so verdutzt, dass er nicht einen Ton sagte, danach hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr zum sprechen, weil ich Tür vor seiner Nase verschloss. Endlich Ruhe!  
  
Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore  
  
Vor mir lag wohl die schwerste Aufgabe meines Lebens. Severin Snape saß vor mir und sah mich ruhig an. Die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Bruder war überwältigend. Beide waren sehr groß, allerdings war Severin muskulöser als Severus, beide hatten die gleichen schwarzen Augen, wobei die von Severin bei näherer Betrachtung allerdings dunkelblau glänzten und die gleiche Nase. Aber Severin hatte nicht diesen verbitterten Zug im Gesicht und seine Augen waren lebendig, außerdem wurde sein schulterlanges Haar von einem Lederriemen im Nacken zusammengehalten.  
  
"Warum sind ihre Eltern nicht mitgekommen?" fing ich das Gespräch an.  
  
"Meine Mutter liegt zur Zeit im St. Mungo Krankenhaus. Nachdem sie die Nachricht erhalten hat ist sie zusammengebrochen ... es ging ihr in letzter Zeit nicht sehr gut", antwortete er knapp auf meine Frage.  
  
"Oh, das... das tut mir Leid, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es anders formulieren sollte."  
  
"Ist schon gut, Professor. Das konnte man einfach nicht anders formulieren .... Sie haben keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, wo mein Bruder gefangengehalten werden könnte?" er sprach die Frage seltsam emotionslos aus.  
  
"Nein, tut mir Leid!" Ich beobachtete Severin Snape. Die vergangenen Jahre und sein Beruf hatten ihn erwachsen werden lassen. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den kleinen Jungen, der seiner Hauslehrerin einen Eimer mit grüner Farbe über dem Kopf ausgeleert hatte oder den Wackelpudding mit Flubberwurmschlein ersetzte.  
  
Aber trotzdem ... seit wir zusammen in meinem Büro saßen, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihn irgendetwas bedrückte. Irgendwie schien ihn das Schicksal seines Bruders kalt zu lassen ... aber warum?  
  
"Severin? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es sie überhaupt nicht interessiert was mit Severus geschieht. Es kommt mir so vor, als sprächen sie über irgendeinen Unfall einer fremden Person."  
  
Er wand sich leicht in seinem Sessel.  
  
"Wissen sie, Dumbledore, ich denke ich weiß warum Voldemort ihn gefangen hat." Erstaunt hob ich eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Nun, dann erzählen sie es mir."  
  
"... gut ... wissen sie, letzten Sommer wurde ich zu einem Einsatz gerufen. Ein Dutzend Todesser waren in das Haus einer Zaubererfamilie eingedrungen und folterten sie. Wir bekamen einen Tipp von einer anonymen Person und sind dort erschienen ... als wir ankamen, folterten sie gerade den Familienvater... wir wollten sie überwältigen, aber einer bemerkte uns und alarmierte die anderen ..."  
  
"Und weiter?" ich war gespannt was nun kommen würde.  
  
"Wir wurden in ein Gefecht verwickelt. Ich bekam es mit dem Anführer zu tun ... er war wirklich stark ... er hätte mich besiegt, wenn nicht plötzlich ein anderer Todesser gegen ihn gestoßen und er gestolpert wäre ... dabei verrutschte seine Maske. Ich habe sein Gesicht zwar nur Sekundenbruchteile gesehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es Severus war", er blickte mir jetzt ins Gesicht, als erwartete er dort tiefste Abscheu zu sehen.  
  
"Hat ihn noch irgendjemand gesehen?"  
  
"Nein ... nein ... ich war der einzige ... die anderen waren zu beschäftigt, um auf uns zu achten."  
  
"Haben sie es irgendjemandem erzählt? Zum Beispiel ihren Eltern?"  
  
"Nein, habe ich nicht. Wissen sie was es für meine Mutter bedeuten würde, wenn sie erfährt das ihr Sohn ein Todesser ist?" fuhr er mich an, "sie würde zu Grunde gehen."  
  
"Aha", sagte ich leise, mehr zu mir selbst, als zu meinem Gesprächspartner, der mich nur fassungslos anstarrte.  
  
"Direktor, haben sie überhaupt mitbekommen, was ich gerade gesagt habe? Mein Bruder - einer von ihren Lehrern - ist ein Todesser. Jemand der unschuldige Menschen foltert und tötet."  
  
"Und warum haben sie ihn dann nicht verhaftet? Oder dem Ministerium einen Tipp gegeben?", fragte ich leise.  
  
"Weil ... weil ... wissen sie, unsere Mutter ist krank ... sie hat ein schwaches Herz ... wenn sie erfahren hätte, dass ihr jüngster Sohn ... einer von denen ist, dann hätte sie sich umgebracht ... das wollte ich ihr nicht antun."  
  
"Ja ... das erklärt einiges ... Severin? Haben sie eine Ahnung warum Voldemort ihn jetzt gefangen hält?", fragte ich ihn ruhig.  
  
"Ich nehme an, weil er eine Aufgabe nicht richtig erfüllt hat oder sonst irgendwie in Ungnade gefallen ist."  
  
"Ich wünschte das wäre so, dann hätte ich jetzt nicht so ein schlechtes Gewissen", Severin sah mich verständnislos an, "Severus wird gefangen gehalten, weil er mein Spion war und Voldemort hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen ist." Die Augen von Severin wurden immer größer.  
  
"Wiederholen sie das bitte ..."  
  
"Er war mein Spion." Ich begann Severin die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen. Als ich geendet hatte blickte er betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Das ... das wusste ich nicht."  
  
"Wie auch, Severus wollte und musste es geheim halten. Das Ministerium ist mit meinen Aktivitäten nicht immer einverstanden ... eigentlich ist es das nie.", murmelte ich nachdenklich.  
  
Severin betrachte das Holzkästchen in das ich die Finger gelegt hatte.  
  
"Er war so etwas wie ein Held ... vielmehr als ich einer bin, oder sonst irgendjemand. Das wird Mutter gefallen, er ist für eine gute Sache gestorben ..."  
  
"Severin, noch ist er am Leben ... noch können wir hoffen."  
  
Er lächelte mich freudlos an.  
  
"Dumbledore, wie viele Leute kennen sie, die der Rache des dunklen Lords entkommen sind? Niemanden! Ich denke das spricht für sich ... aber vielleicht haben sie recht. Man soll die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben."  
  
Beinahe beiläufig sah er auf die Uhr und erschrak.  
  
"So spät schon? Ich habe Mutter versprochen, dass ich sie noch besuche und ihr alles erzähle."  
  
"Nun, ich denke dann sollten sie jetzt gehen." Ich stand auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür.  
  
"Denn Weg nach draußen finden sie doch alleine? Ich muss noch einige Dinge erledigen."  
  
"Sicher Direktor, sicher. Auf Wiedersehen und Danke für alles."  
  
Severin lief mit großen Schritten die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Er hatte Recht, man sollte die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben.  
  
Aus der Sicht von Claw  
  
Nachdenklich lief ich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Wir hatten ein verlängertes Wochenende, wenn ich also gleich losflog konnte ich am Dienstag wieder da sein. Das wäre nicht zu spät.  
  
Als ich weiterlief wurden meine Gedanken von etwas anderem beherrscht. Rupert Rascal. Ich hatte ja heute bereits das Vergnügen gehabt diesen Mann in Aktion zu erleben - nämlich, wie er sich an meine Mutter heranschmiss. Eine Tatsache, die mir ganz und gar nicht behagte.  
  
Außerdem war ich im Moment überhaupt nicht gut auf meine Mutter zu sprechen. Die ganze Zeit hieß es nur: Claw tu dies, Claw tu das, Claw lass die Finger davon, Claw geh auf dein Zimmer, Claw mach deine Hausaufgaben ... und so weiter und so fort.  
  
"Blababla!"  
  
Zeitweise kam ich mir vor, als wäre ich in einem Gefängnis und meine Mutter wäre die Wärterin - keine nette Wärterin, versteht sich.  
  
Meine Gedanken vereinnahmten mich so sehr, dass ich die Person auf dem Flur erst bemerkte, als ich in sie hineinrannte. Ich sah hoch und wollte mich entschuldigen ... aber dazu kam es nicht mehr.  
  
"Oh man, ich glaub's nicht. Wieso gibt's den denn zweimal?" Im ersten Moment glaubte ich, Professor Snape würde vor mir stehen ... aber nach einigen Momenten merkte ich, dass das nicht stimmte ... der hier hatte noch alle Finger ... und er sah unverschämt gut aus. Das lange, schwarze, glänzende Haar, das im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war ... die sanften, dunkelblauen Augen und das herrliche Lächeln - der Mann war einfach perfekt.  
  
"Äh... hallo, du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen, wie ich wieder aus dem Schloss komme? Es ist schon einige Jahre her, dass ich hier war."  
  
Ich schüttelte mich und sah den Mann vor mir immer noch sprachlos an.  
  
"Wie? Ach... ja... natürlich. Folgen sie mir."  
  
Der Mann lief neben mir her und grinste, während meine Ohren tiefrot anliefen.  
  
"Übrigens, mein Name ist Severin Snape."  
  
Ich nickte stumm. Wie zum Teufel kam Professor Snape zu einem so gutaussehendem Bruder? Er selber war von der Natur ja nicht unbedingt mit gutem Aussehen gesegnet ... aber sein Bruder dafür um so mehr. Und dann sein Name ... Severin ... das klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Seine Stimme war wie schwarzer Samt ... weich und geheimnisvoll! Genau so stellte ich mir meinen zukünftigen Ehemann vor ... die Sache hatte nur leider einen Hacken - Hawks heirateten nicht ... aber wilde Ehe war ja auch eine Option, die man im Auge behalten sollte.  
  
"Und wie ist dein Name?" Seine herrliche Stimme riss mich aus meiner Traumwelt.  
  
"Claw. Claw Hawks."  
  
Er starrte mich erschreckt und mit kalkweißem Gesicht an.  
  
"Du bist doch wohl nicht mit der Lehrerin Demona Hawks verwandt, oder?"  
  
"Doch, sie ist meine Mutter! Wieso?"  
  
"Oh Gott ... die läuft hier doch nicht irgendwo rum?"  
  
"Liegt in der Krankenstation!"  
  
"Das ist gut ... ich meine überhaupt nicht gut! Hoffentlich ist sie bald wieder gesund!"  
  
"Unkraut vergeht nicht!", war meine trockene Antwort. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, warum er sich beim Namen meiner Mutter so erschreckt hatte.  
  
Trotzdem, ich war unheimlich froh, dass ich in diesem Moment das Tor erreichte. Ich verabschiedete mich noch schnell und lief dann die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf.  
  
Nein, so was peinliches! Muss ich doch tatsächlich den Bruder von Snape umrennen und mich dabei auch noch benehmen, wie eine zwölfjährige.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Anmerkung: Leute ihr kennt mein Motto. Erst ein paar Reviews (eure Meinung ist mir seeeeehhhhrrrr wichtig) und dann gibt es das nächste Kapitel. Diesmal geht's auch bestimmt schneller. Versprochen!!! 


	10. Rebellion

**Kapitel 9: Rebellion **

Wie versprochen kommt hier das neueste Kapitel und diesmal musstet ihr nicht solange warten! Gut, oder? J

**@ Ginny:** Jawohl Sir, sofort Sir! Was Voldemort mit Snape gemacht hat? Ein wenig gefoltert ... nichts weltbewegendes also! *g*

**@ ****Klara L. Maxeiner:** Also, ich kau immer noch daran, dass das Kapitel zu kurz war *g* Geht das vielleicht noch anderen so? (Severin, Mary-J und Khair ed Din ausgeschlossen, das weiß ich, dass ihr die Kapitel zu kurz findet!) Ich habe nämlich immer die Befürchtung gehabt meine Kapitel wären zu lang *räusper* Davon mal abgesehen ... ich kann dich nicht zufällig dazu bewegen Demona zu zeichnen? *schleim* Bin auf Wunsch natürlich auch immer bereit dich mit meinen ... ähm ... „Machwerken" zu foltern! *gg*

**@ Saber:** Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort**

Das war interessant. Höchst interessant sogar.

Ich befand mich immer noch in der Zelle meines früheren Giftmischers und sah ihn interessiert an, da er bewusstlos war, bekam er das natürlich nicht mit. Aber das war mir ohnehin lieber – dann konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht wehren.

„Sag, Wurmschwanz, weißt du was das ist?" Ich zerteilte mit meinem Zauberstab das zerrissene Hemd meines Gefangenen und deutete auf eine klaffende Wunde.

Ich hatte Wurmschwanz zwar erlaubt ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen, aber ich hatte ihm nie erlaubt Snape dermaßen zu verletzen – dieses Recht war ganz allein mir vorbehalten.

„Ich... ich ha-habe keine Ahnung, Meister."

„Bist du dir sicher, das du ihn nicht verletzt hast?"

„A-absolut, Meister. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal angefasst. Er hat mich verletzt bevor ich überhaupt dazu gekommen bin, ihn etwas zu plagen."

Leider musste ich erkennen, dass Wurmschwanz die Wahrheit sprach. Diese Wunde war erst erschienen, nachdem ich ein paar der neuen Flüche an ihm ausprobiert hatte. Aber die Wunde konnte nicht durch die Flüche verursacht worden sein, da war ich mir sicher. Aber wodurch dann?

Da ich durch Raten hier nicht ans Ziel kam, beschloss ich Snape zu fragen.

„Wurmschwanz, weck ihn auf! Sofort."

Ich beobachtete wie Wurmschwanz seinen Zauberstab auf den gefesselten Mann richtete und ihn mit einem Zauberspruch aufweckte.

Langsam begann er sich zu regen, aber es dauerte fünf Minuten bevor er ganz wach war.

Ich lächelte ihn Unheil verheißend an.

„Na Dornröschen, bist du wach? Sehr schön! Ich hätte nämlich gerne ein paar Auskünfte von dir."

Die einzige Reaktion, die ich ihm damit entlockte, war, dass er mir vor die Füße spuckte.

„Tztztz... das ist aber nicht die feine englische Art. Deine Eltern haben es anscheinend versäumt dir Manieren beizubringen ... aber das kann man nachholen ... Crucio!"

Mit Entzücken beobachtete ich, wie sich der Körper meines Gefangen vor Schmerzen wand. Verbissen versuchte er die Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken. Wie lange er das wohl durchhielt?

Ich intensivierte den Fluch und endlich kamen die von mir sehnsüchtig erwarteten Laute über seine Lippen. Er schrie ... halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz lehnte er sich gegen seine Fesseln auf und verstärkte dadurch sein Martyrium nur noch, anstatt ihm zu entgehen.

Genüsslich leckte ich mir über die Lippen. Die Qualen meines Opfers erregten mich. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich empfinde Lust wenn ich andere quälen kann, wenn sie vor Schmerzen schreien und mich um Gnade anflehen. Dann entdecke ich meine Macht immer wieder aufs Neue. Ich erkenne wozu ich in der Lage bin und beweise mir immer wieder wie stark ich bin.

Die wohligen Schauer der Ekstase, die immer wieder durch meinen Körper schießen, wenn ich eines meiner Opfer zu Tode foltere ... ich kann und ich will nicht ohne sie leben.

Schon als Kind empfand ich unbändige Freude daran kleinere Tiere zu quälen und mir dadurch meine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.

Als ich bemerkte, dass Snape kurz vor der Schwelle des Wahnsinns stand, hob ich den Fluch auf. Noch brauchte ich ihn lebend und bei vollem Verstand.

Snape sackte keuchend in sich zusammen, er zuckte unkontrolliert und Schaum vermischt mit Blut bildete sich in seinen Mundwinkeln. Das nächste Mal sollte ich vorsichtiger sein, sonst würde das Spektakel, dass ich geplant hatte um ihn hinzurichten, nicht stattfinden. Und das wäre äußerst schade.

„Na, wirst du dich jetzt verhalten wie es sich seinem Meister gegenüber geziemt?"

„Ihr seid nicht mein Meister...", brachte er mühsam keuchend hervor.

Ich ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Wie dem auch sei ... ich möchte gerne wissen woher du diese Wunde hast... und vor allem, was sie bedeutet." Ich zeigte auf seinen Brustkorb und stellte erstaunt fest, dass von der Wunde nur noch eine dünne Narbe übrig war.

„Wie ...?"

„Welche Wunde meint ihr?", fragte Snape mich scheinheilig.

Erst wollte ich ihn wieder foltern bis er mir die Wahrheit sagte, aber dann wusste ich plötzlich was es mit der Narbe auf sich hatte.

„Wirklich schlau... sehr schlau sogar! Das ist keine gewöhnliche Verletzung, das ist ein Bündniszauber... fragt sich bloß, wer ist das Gegenstück?"

Snape sah mich schockiert an. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass ich es so schnell herausfinden würde und jetzt brauchte ich auch nicht lange überlegen wer der zweite Part dieses Zaubers war.

„Und ich weiß auch, wer dein Partner bei diesem Zauber war..." Ich beugte mich hinunter und flüsterte ihm den Namen ins Ohr, damit Wurmschwanz uns nicht hören konnte.

Sein erschrecktes Gesicht zeigte mir, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag.

„Wer hätte das gedacht!" Ich drehte mich langsam um, für heute hatte ich ihn genug gequält. „Wurmschwanz! Sorg dafür, dass unser Gast in den nächsten Tagen gut verköstigt wird. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er stirbt bevor das Spiel beginnt, oder?"

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Es war finstere Nacht, ab und zu konnte man ein Käuzchen oder ein anderes Tier im Verbotenen Wald schreien hören. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren die Sterne, die wie Diamanten funkelnd am samtig-schwarzen Nachthimmel hingen.

Ich stand seit ungefähr 15 Minuten am See und wartete, neben mir standen Albus, Minerva und Remus. Wir alle warteten, keiner sagte ein Wort, unser aller Augen waren auf den Nachthimmel geheftet.

Und obwohl alle angestrengt in den Himmel sahen, um jede kleine Veränderung zu registrieren, nahm ich sie als erste war. Die, auf die wir warteten, sie kamen.

Ich hörte das Rauschen von gewaltigen Flügeln, die hohen, klickenden Geräusche mit denen wir uns während des Fluges verständigten und dann sah ich sie. Sie kamen aus allen Himmelsrichtungen – zwanzig meiner Späher.

„Ich sehe sie ... beim Barte meiner Urgroßmutter, ich habe noch nie so viele gesehen", drang die überraschte Stimme von Remus an mein Ohr. „Demona? Wie viele gibt es noch von euch?"

 „Zwei- vielleicht dreitausend.", antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

Gerade als Minerva etwas zu mir sagen wollte, landete die Erste knapp vor mir und verbeugte sich kurz. Sie wartete noch bis alle festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten und begann dann mit ihrem Bericht.

„Wir haben alles durchsucht, aber wir können die Festung nicht orten. Und wir haben auch kein anders potenzielles Todesserversteck ausfindig machen können", teilte sie mir in einem Tonfall mit, der deutliche Langeweile und größtes Unverständnis zeigte.

„Das ist schade ... aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Voldemort wäre mit dem Klammerbeutel gepudert, wenn er ein offensichtliches Versteck auswählen würde."

Ich gab ihnen noch ein paar Anweisungen und lief dann zurück zum Schloss. Albus war sicherlich enttäuscht über dieses Ergebnis, aber ich hatte ihm bereits im Vorfeld gesagt, dass ich mir keine großen Hoffnungen machte – und ich hatte Recht behalten. Diese Suchaktion hatte ich auch nur Albus zuliebe durchführen lassen.

Normalerweise beschäftigte mein Volk sich nämlich nicht mit den Geschicken der Menschen und es hatte einiges an Überredungskunst gebraucht, bis sich überhaupt irgendjemand für diese Mission freiwillig meldete. Unsere Verfolgung durch die Menschen und die Tatsache, dass sie uns beinahe ausgerottet hatten, hatte tiefe Narben bei meinem Volk hinterlassen. Vor allen Dingen die Älteren, die überlebt hatten, waren voll des Hasses und gaben dieses Gefühl an die nachfolgende Generation weiter. Verständlich, wie ich fand, denn auch ich hatte nicht sonderlich viel für die meisten Menschen übrig.

Als ich vor meiner Wohnung ankam, blieb ich verwundert stehen. Vor der Ritterrüstung, die den Eingang zu meinem Büro verbarg, saß Draco Malfoy.

„Mr. Malfoy? Kann ich ihnen helfen? Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

Der Junge blickte mich überrascht an – er hatte mein Kommen nicht bemerkt.

„Ich ... nein ... ja, doch... ich möchte mit ihnen reden."

„Gut, dann kommen sie mit. Die Flure sind um diese Zeit doch etwas kühl."

Ich führte Draco geradewegs in mein Wohnzimmer. Mein Büro war mir um diese Zeit doch etwas zu unbequem.

„Also mein Junge, wo drückt der Schuh?"

Wieder blickte er mich verwirrt an.

„Äh, meine Schuhe drücken nicht, sie sitzen gut... aber was hat das mit unserem Gespräch zu tun?"

Ich lächelte nachsichtig.

„Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Das ist ein Muggelausdruck und bedeutet so viel wie, was haben sie für Probleme."

„Oh, ach so. Ich wollte mit ihnen über Professor Snape reden ... ich wollte nämlich wissen, ob sie schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten haben."

„Ich muss sie leider enttäuschen. Wir konnten in den vergangenen Tagen nichts erfahren."

„Schade ...", er blickte betreten zu Boden, als er wieder aufsah, hatte er ein merkwürdiges Blitzen in den Augen, „Professor, sie wissen das mein Vater ein Todesser ist, nicht wahr?"

Ich blickte ihn vorsichtig an.

„Ich denke, ich habe es einmal gerüchteweise gehört."

„Es ist kein Gerücht... er ist ein Todesser... ein sehr hochrangiger."

„Nun, das ist schön für ihren Vater, aber warum erzählen sie mir das?"

„Weil... weil... ich könnte meinen Vater über den Verbleib von Professor Snape ausfragen. Er weiß ganz bestimmt wo Voldemort seine Gefangenen hinbringt."

Schockiert sprang ich aus meinem Sessel.

„NEIN! Mr. Malfoy, das werden sie nicht tun. Glauben sie mir, ich weiß ihren Einsatz für Professor Snape durchaus zu schätzen, aber das ist zu gefährlich. Sie mögen zwar der Sohn eines Todessers sein, aber wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass sie Geheimnisse ausplaudern, dann werden sie ihren nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben – und sie möchten doch noch ihren Abschluss machen, oder?"

„Eigentlich schon ..."

„Na sehen sie. Wir werden bestimmt einen anderen Weg finden, um Professor Snape zu helfen", und wenn es der ist, ihn von seinen Leiden zu erlösen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Gut, wenn sie das sagen", war die scheue Antwort des Jungen.

„Ich denke, sie sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist die erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Rascal und die wollen sie doch sicher nicht verpassen, oder?"

„Um kein Geld der Welt", knurrte er mir ironisch entgegen. „Gute Nacht, Professor!"

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy."

Seltsam, ich hatte von vielen Schülern diese Reaktion erwartet, aber ganz sicher nicht von Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Der Junge steckte wirklich voller Überraschungen.

**Aus der Sicht von Draco Malfoy**

Am nächsten Tag stand ich vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenraum und dachte über mein gestriges Gespräch mit Professor Hawks nach.

Sie hatte sicherlich Recht. Ich würde keine zwei Sekunden überleben, wenn ich meinen Vater ausspionierte, aber es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben meinem alten Hauslehrer zu helfen! Irgendeine!

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete und wir herein gewunken wurden.

Im Zaubertrankunterricht saß ich normalerweise immer in der ersten Reihe – aber nicht bei diesem Lehrer. Mal davon abgesehen, war das auch gar nicht mehr möglich, weil zwischen den Mädchen ein Kampf um die Plätze in der ersten Reihe entbrannt war. Weiber!

Pansy hatte mir erzählt, dass die Mädchen sämtlicher Häuser von der sonnengebräunten Gestalt Rupert Rascals fasziniert waren. Nun ja, alle bis auf Claw. Sie hatte sich demonstrativ in die letzte Reihe gesetzt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Verwundert blickte ich sie an. Seit wann trug sie denn ein Nasenpiercing? Freitag hatte sie das noch nicht gehabt, da war ich mir sicher. Aber jetzt blitzte ein kleiner, funkelnder Diamant in ihrem Nasenflügel.

„Was ist Malfoy? Hab' ich Geld im Gesicht kleben?"

Claw hatte meine Musterung bemerkt und giftete mich an. Durch ihren plötzlichen Anpfiff irritiert, ging ich wortlos zu meinem Platz – ebenfalls in der letzten Reihe.

Normalerweise war Claw nicht so, sie war eher ruhig und in sich zurückgezogen – bis auf das eine Mal, als sie Professor Snape in einen Käfer verwandelt hatte.

Gerade als ich mich setzte, kam Rascal ans Pult.

„Ah... so viele Guapas*, was für ein Anblick. Also, meine lieben Schüler und natürlich Schülerinnen, wie ihr bestimmt wisst, bin ich Professor Rupert Rascal. Ich werde euch ab sofort in Zaubertränke unterrichten, da euer alter Lehrer ja leider unpässlich ist. Ich kenne die näheren Hintergründe zwar nicht, aber ich bin sicher, er hat einen einleuchtenden Grund, um seine Pflichten derart zu vernachlässigen."

Ungläubiges Gemurmel erhob sich in der Klasse, wurde aber vom Lehrer sofort im Keim erstickt.

„Bitte Ruhe! So... sehr schön .... Als Erstes werden wir die Sitzordnung ändern. Das gefällt mir noch nicht so ganz. Die Mädchen bitte nach vorne kommen. Also... du, du und du auch noch. Ihr drei setzt euch in die erste Reihe", er deutete dabei auf Pansy, Lavender und Parvati, „die anderen Mädchen setzen sich wieder ... in die letzte Reihe. Die Jungen verteilen sich bitte hinter den Mädchen hier vorne ... he ... ihr zwei ..." diesmal deutete er auf Crabbe und Goyle, „ihr setzt euch vor die drei Mädchen in die vorletzte Reihe."

Was war denn das für eine Sitzordnung? Jetzt deutete er auf mich.

„Der Junge mit den weißen Haaren ... ja genau du... du setzt dich neben den Rothaarigen und den mit der Brille."

Bitte? Ich sollte neben Potter und Wiesel sitzen?

Murrend fügte ich mich in mein Schicksal. Der einzige Trost, den ich hatte, war, dass Potter und Wiesel von der neuen Sitzordnung auch nicht begeistert waren.

Leider musste ich mir zum Ende der Stunde hin eingestehen, dass Professor Rascal seinen Unterricht sehr interessant gestaltete. Auch wenn ich die Sitzordnung nach wie vor komisch fand.

„Ist er nicht einfach hinreißend?", schmachtete Milicent gerade zu Blaise, die jedoch gab nur ein unverständliches Knurren von sich.

Weiter hinten im Gang standen Hermine und Claw und unterhielten sich miteinander. An ihren Mienen konnte ich erkennen, dass sie nicht unbedingt erfreut waren.

Ich konnte mir auch gut vorstellen warum. Wie jedes Mal hatten sie auch diesmal versucht sich am Unterricht zu beteiligen, aber Rascal ließ ihnen überhaupt keine Gelegenheit dazu. Er übersah sie während des ganzen Unterrichts rigoros.

Als sie die Richtung zur Großen Halle einschlugen, folgte ich ihnen – ich wollte schließlich auch Mittagessen haben.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam uns Professor Hawks entgegen und das Schauspiel, das dann folgte, war wirklich Gold wert.

„Hi, Mum!"

„Hallo Claw!"

Professor Hawks lief an ihrer Tochter vorbei und schenkte ihr einen flüchtigen Blick, dann plötzlich stutzte meine Hauslehrerin, blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blickte auf ihre Tochter, welche ihr den Rücken zeigte. Professor Hawks schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf, lief zurück und stellte sich direkt vor ihre Tochter.

Und im nächsten Moment entgleisten ihr alle Gesichtszüge. Zuerst blickte sie ihre Tochter forschend an, dieser Blick wechselte aber schlagartig in Fassungslosigkeit.

„Claw, was beim Hades ist das?"

„Was?", fragte das Mädchen unschuldig.

„Das Ding in deiner Nase."

„Oh, Mama, das nennt mein ein Piercing. Ist an deiner Generation anscheinend vorbeigelaufen", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

„Claw Hawks, ich glaub ich spinne. Ich habe dich mit sämtlichen Löchern geboren, die du haben solltest und wenn du deinen Körper unbedingt verschandeln willst, dann möchte ich doch vorher wenigstens informiert werden."

„Wozu denn? Jetzt weißt du es doch auch und außerdem hat Tantchen gesagt du solltest dich mal nicht so haben – du bist ohnehin viel zu steif und solltest mal ein bisschen lockerer werden."

Meiner Lehrerin blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg.

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, junge Dame!"

Claw zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ ihre Mutter auf dem Gang stehen.

„Claw, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, ist dieses Ding aus deiner Nase verschwunden, sonst erlebst du was", schrie sie ihrer Tochter noch hinter her, bevor diese hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand.

Ich konnte nicht anderes und fing an zu grinsen.

So benahm sich aber keine Gryffindor; in dieser Verfassung passte Claw eher nach Slytherin – eine Tatsache die mir schon vorher aufgefallen war, denn eine Gryffindor würde niemals ihren Lehrer in einen Käfer verwandeln und ihn einen Tag so rumlaufen lassen.

„Draco? Wieso schaust du so blöd?"

Ich drehte mich um und erkannte Pansy.

„Ich schaue nicht blöd, aber du siehst mit diesen dämlichen rosaroten Schleifchen in deinen Haaren wirklich blöd aus. Wenn ich mich also irgendwo mit dir sehen lassen soll, dann nimm vorher diese Dinger aus deinen Haaren", fauchte ich sie an und stolzierte davon.

Der enttäuschte Blick, den sie mir hinterher warf, störte mich nicht weiter – es stimmte ja was ich gesagt hatte, sie sah mit den Dingern wirklich dämlich aus.

**Aus der Sicht von Claw Hawks**

Innerlich kochte ich vor Wut. Meine Mutter, diese hinterhältige Schlange, dieses linke Biest, diese doppelzüngige Harpyie ...!

Als ich am Freitag losgeflogen war, hatte ich meine Verbitterung über diese verdammte Narbe schon beinahe überwunden, aber als ich dann in unserem Palast angekommen war, machte ich eine ungeheuerliche Entdeckung... Mama versteckte Menschen in unserem Palast... Menschen, das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Meine Mutter, die größte Menschenhasserin seit meiner Großmutter versteckte Menschen bei uns. Und dann nicht einfach irgendwelche Menschen ...

Ohh, ich war so wütend. Alles was mich an Mama in den letzten Jahren so rasend gemacht hatte, kam zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder hoch.

Sie hatte eine große Bibliothek über schwarze Magie ... durfte ich da rein? Nein! Aber alle anderen. Außerdem durfte ich noch kein einziges Mal bei den Schwarzmagierinnentunieren teilnehmen, die jährlich bei uns stattfanden und ich durfte nicht alleine irgendwo hingehen

... immer wurde ich von einer Wache begleitet. Oder treffender ausgedrückt – ich wurde von ihr verfolgt.

Ich hasste das... immer und überall kontrollierte sie mich... beinahe so, als wäre ich ein kleines, hilfloses Baby. Das brachte mich auf die Palme.

Darum hatte ich mir dieses Piercing machen lassen und darum lief ich auch weit nach Mitternacht durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Ich wollte weg! Irgendwo hin, Hauptsache meine Mutter war nicht dort.

„Miss Hawks? Was machen sie hier?"

Professor McGonagall tauchte plötzlich vor mir auf.

„Na, wonach sieht das für sie denn aus? Ich laufe!"

„Das sehe ich, Miss Hawks, aber ich würde gerne wissen, warum sie um diese Zeit nicht in ihrem Bett liegen, wie es sich für eine junge Dame gehört."

„Erst mal, bin ich keine Dame sondern Prinzessin und zweitens geht sie das einen feuchten Kehricht an, Pussy! Und wenn sie mir jetzt nicht aus dem Weg gehen, dann wird es unangenehm für sie."

Ohne weiter auf die sprachlose McGonagall zu achten, stolzierte ich an ihr vorbei und lief nach draußen.

„Miss Hawks! Kommen sie sofort zurück und entschuldigen sie sich bei mir, oder ich werde ihre Mutter von diesem Verhalten in Kenntnis setzen."

„Ach, geh doch Mäuse fangen", winkte ich ab und erhob mich in die Lüfte.

Während ich so durch die Gegend flog ohne eine festes Ziel vor Augen, dachte ich mir verdammt schmerzhafte Todesarten für meine Mutter aus. Irgendwie befriedigte es mich, mir vorzustellen, dass meine Mutter mir unterlegen war.

Ich war doch immerhin ihre einzige Tochter und trotzdem hatte sie mehr Geheimnisse vor mir als die Sphinx Rätsel in petto hatte.

Wütend knirschte ich mit den Zähnen, als mir plötzlich etwas Merkwürdiges auffiel. In der Ferne sah ich unzählige kleine Lichter leuchten. Es sah aus, als würden sie von einer Burg stammen.

Neugierig flog ich näher heran. 

Es war tatsächlich eine Burg. Aber so eine hatte ich noch nie gesehen; sie war rabenschwarz und überall hingen grüne Wimpel auf denen silberne Schlangen abgebildet waren.

Und dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag – das war Voldemorts Festung.

Ich konnte mir ein fieses Kichern nicht verkneifen, da suchte meine Mutter wochenlang nach dieser Burg und ich flog einfach ohne nachzudenken direkt darauf zu.

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, überlegte ich, was nun zu tun war. Sollte ich wieder umdrehen? Oder sollte ich ein wenig spionieren?

Aber bevor ich zu einem Schluss gekommen war hörte ich eine Stimme.

„Komm her... komm zu mir..."

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Wer sprach da? Als ich niemanden sehen konnte, dachte ich, dass ich mir die Stimme einfach nur eingebildet hatte. Aber jetzt ertönte sie schon wieder – diesmal lauter und eindringlicher.

„Komm her... komm zu mir... Trau dich... ich werde dir nichts tun."

Noch mal suchte ich meine Umgebung ab, bis mir klar wurde, dass die Stimme in meinen Kopf hallte. Irgendjemand wühlte in meinen Gedanken rum.

„Ich sehe", lachte die Stimme, „du hast herausgefunden, von wo meine Stimme kommt und jetzt... komm zu mir... flieg einfach durch das oberste Fenster in den Turm nördlich von dir... glaub mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Zögernd sah ich auf den düsteren Turm vor mir. Sollte ich es wirklich tun? Oder sollte ich nicht doch besser umdrehen?

Was würde Mama sagen, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre.

„Ganz klar", sagte ich zu mir selbst und imitierte dabei ihre ernste Stimme. 

„Claw, du kommst sofort wieder her, das ist nichts für kleine Mädchen." Genau das würde meine Mutter zu mir sagen.

Ich blickte mich noch einmal um und fällte dann eine Entscheidung. Langsam flog ich zu dem besagten Fenster und schlüpfte hindurch.

Als ich auf den Boden auftrat, sah ich hoch – direkt in ein rotes Auge, das unverkennbar Voldemort gehörte. Irgendwie war diese Erscheinung schon faszinierend.

„Prinzessin der Hawks, ich wusste du würdest meinem Ruf folgen und ich freue mich sehr dich in meinem bescheidenem Zuhause begrüßen zu dürfen", er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Aber nun sag, was treibt dich mitten in der Nacht dazu, das sichere Hogwarts zu verlassen? Aber nein, sag nichts, ich glaube, ich weiß es... du fühlst dich von deiner Mutter missverstanden und benachteiligt... nicht wahr?"

Überrascht nickte ich, woher konnte er das wissen?

„Weißt du, ich kannte deine Mutter... sie war schon früher so..."

Ich wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach, aber als er keine Anstalten machte weiterzuerzählen, ergriff ich das Wort.

„Wie ... war meine Mutter...?"

„Oh, das ist nicht wichtig... außerdem solltest du das nicht wissen ... es ist besser, glaub mir, Kind!"

Wieder spürte ich Zorn in mir hochsteigen.

„Ich will es aber wissen!"

„Na ja, weißt du, deine Mutter... sie hasst Kinder... sie wollte auch nie welche", er drehte sich um und machte eine kleine Pause, „und dich... dich wollte sie auch nicht!"

Fassungslos starrte ich mein Gegenüber an. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, obwohl es würde einiges erklären ...

„DAS... das ist nicht wahr!", schrie ich ihn an.

„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen? Aber ich sehe schon, du brauchst Beweise ... Lass mich überlegen ... ah ja, deine Mutter verbietet dir sehr viel, oder? Und sie bestraft dich sehr hart, nicht wahr? Denk doch nur mal daran als du den Spiegel zerbrochen hast... was hast du für eine Strafe bekommen? Sie hat dich geschlagen und dir Hausarrest gegeben, richtig? Das ist doch ein Beweis, wenn sie dich wirklich lieben würde, dann hätte sie dich nicht bestraft. Und denk doch nur an die vielen Geheimnisse, die sie vor dir hat. Zeugt das von Liebe? Nein! Es beweist, dass sie dir nicht vertraut und Mütter müssen ihren Kindern vertrauen, habe ich Recht?"

Ich nickte stumm, während mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hatte Recht, er hatte mit allem Recht, meine Mutter liebte mich nicht... sie hatte mich nie geliebt. Immer wieder hatten mir alle erzählt, dass sie sich nie um mich gekümmert hatte, als ich noch ein Baby war. Sie hatte mich einfach bei den Kindermädchen abgeliefert.

„Was fühlst du jetzt Claw? Enttäuschung? Wut? Vielleicht beides? Sag es mir!"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht was ich fühle", schluchzte ich, „es... es tut weh!"

„Ja", sagte Voldemort und strich mir über die Haare, „ich weiß, wie weh Zurückweisung tut... mein Vater hat mich auch nie geliebt... aber ich habe mich gerächt... und es fühlte sich gut an, ich war danach wie befreit. Und jetzt sag, willst du dich auch rächen? Willst du deine Mutter für das, was sie dir angetan hat, bestrafen?"

„Ich... ja, aber wie? Sie ist viel stärker als ich!"

„Tztztz, komm mit, ich zeige dir jetzt etwas, das dir bestimmt gefallen wird."

Voldemort drehte sich um und verließ das Turmzimmer, ohne zu zögern folgte ich ihm.

Wir liefen lange, es war als würde er mich in das Herz der Burg führen – ein kaltes Herz.

Vor einem großen Holztor blieb er stehen.

„Claw, nun hör mir gut zu. Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich alles was du brauchst, um dich zu rächen und noch vieles mehr. Aber vor allem... befindet sich hinter dieser Tür dein gesamtes Leben."

Ich blickte ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte sich hinter einer Tür mein ganzes Leben befinden?

Langsam öffnete sich jetzt wie von Geisterhand die Tür und ich blickte neugierig in den Raum hinein.

Es war ein riesiger Saal, der vollgestopft war mit den unterschiedlichsten Büchern.

„Claw, du siehst hier die größte Sammlung schwarzmagischer Bücher, die es auf der Welt gibt und du darfst alle lesen, um zu lernen. Aber was viel wichtiger ist", seine Stimme zischelte und er lief um ein Regal herum, „hier befindet sich dein Leben."

Stolz deutete er auf ein paar dicke, schwarze Bücher.

„In diesem Büchern ist dein gesamter Werdegang festgehalten, beginnend am Tage deiner Geburt und endend bei deinem Tode, der in weiter Ferne liegt."

Er sah meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck und redete leise weiter.

„Claw, schon Jahrtausende vor deiner Geburt wurden Weissagungen über dich bekannt. Dein ganzes Leben ... bis ins kleinste Detail wurde in diesen Büchern festgehalten. Du bist dazu bestimmt, die größte Kriegerin dieser Zeit zu werden ... die Menschen werden vor deinem Namen erzittern, wie sie einst vor dem Namen deiner Urgroßmutter gezittert haben."

Fasziniert blickte ich auf die Bilder, die Voldemort mir zeigte. Auf allen war ich zu sehen ... aber als Erwachsene, in meiner Hand hielt ich ein Schwert und um mich herum flossen Ströme aus Blut, Menschen knieten vor mir und bettelten um ihr Leben, genauso wie Zauberer.

„Du wirst deine Rache bekommen, siehst du?"

Er zeigte mir ein Bild, das sich vorne im Buch befand. Ich stand auf einem Hügel und vor mir lag eine übel zugerichtete Leiche ... die Leiche meiner Mutter. Ihr eigenes Schwert ragte aus ihrem Rücken.

Ich grinste. Genau das hatte ich mir vor wenigen Stunden gewünscht... und jetzt wusste ich, dass es eines Tages Realität werden würde.

„Wann kann ich anfangen zu lernen?"

„Sofort, mein Kind, sofort!" zischte er leise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_* guapas: span. schöne Mädchen_

**Anmerkungen:** Tjoa ... also, was soll ich dazu jetzt sagen? Fortsetzung im nächsten Kapitel? Reviews wie immer erwünscht? Ich denke, dass kennt ihr alles schon von mir! *gg* Also lassen wir das erst mal ... stattdessen wieder eine Aufforderung von mir! Seid so nett und schreibt mir doch bitte, was ihr von Claw haltet und natürlich von Rupert Rascal ... mir ist nämlich zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige von euch ihn nicht mögen! Gibt's denn so was? Also bitte fleißig in die Tasten hauen! *ganzliebmitdenWimpernklimper* 

Und noch was ... unter sechs Reviews läuft diesmal nix! Ich weiß, ich bin sooooooo fies! Aber es zeigt sich immer wieder ... Erpressung zahlt sich aus! *gggg* 


	11. Lord Voldemort

**Kapitel 10: Voldemort**

**Anmerkung:** Versprochen ist Versprochen! Sechs Reviews sind da ... hier kommt das Nächste! Muss gleich mal eine Warnung loslassen. Dieses Kapitel geht auf die Kappe von Mary-J und Severin. Ja! Ihr habt richtig gehört. Bin nämlich erst durch unseren äußerst inspirierenden ... äh ... „Mailverkehr" auf diese Idee gekommen! Also Morddrohungen und Lobpreisungen wie gewohnt an mich schicken ... ich werde sie dann weiterleiten. ;-))

**@ Mary-J & Severin**: Erstens, ich warte immer noch auf eine Mail von euch! Zweitens, danke für das schöne, lange Review ... und drittens, Severin ... Vaterschaftstest ist nicht! *sfg* Und über die weiteren Märchenvorlieben des dunklen Lords gebe ich keine Auskunft. Hab mich nämlich zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Aber soweit ich weiß, gibt es Märchen speziell für die „Bösen Buben" .... nennt sich dann wahrscheinlich „Grimmige Märchen"! *gg* 

**@ Franzi:** Danke für das Lob ... und .... lass disch überraschen!

**@ Klara L. Maxeiner:** Du bringst mich ins Grab! ^-^ .... Das waren wieder 13 Seiten! Wie lang müssten die Kapitel denn deiner Meinung nach sein? ... 130 Seiten? *ggg* und das mit  den vielen Leerzeilen lag daran, dass ich das Kapitel als Website abgespeichert und auch so online gestellt habe. Kurzbeschreibung von Demona? Kannste haben! Groß, lange blonde Haare (wie kann's auch anders), hellblaue Augen und trägt die meiste Zeit hellblaue, lange Kleider! Ach ja, und natürlich weiße Flügel. Habe ich was vergessen? Ah ja, silberner Stirnreif mit rotem Stein! Das war's.

**@ Abra:** *sichumguck* .... ähh ich dürfte das eigentlich gar nicht sagen ... aber Lucius liest Voldie überhaupt nichts vor ... das macht nur das Würmli ... und auch nur einmal im Monat, weil er in seiner Zeit als Ratte ein Wenig das Lesen verlernt hat .... jetzt muss sich immer vier Wochen darauf vorbereiten ;-)

**@ SeverDanger:** Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl! Tut mir Leid, dass deine Rebellion nicht geklappt hat ... aber dann beim nächsten Mal. Übrigens denke ich über AR genau wie du! Ja, schlagt mich, beißt mich, schickt mir Heuler ... aber ich mag den Kerl nicht!

**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort******

Grinsend stand ich in meinen Räumen und kostete meinen Triumph aus. Meinen Triumph über Demona, die Königin der Hawks. Dieses stolze, arrogante, anmaßende Miststück. Auf Knien sollte sie kriechen ... mir die Füße küssen ... . Sie würde noch merken, was es hieß sich mit mir anzulegen.

Ich betrachtete eins der Bilder an der Wand.

Oh, sicher ... du weiß noch nicht, wo der kleine Satansbraten abgeblieben ist ... aber wenn du es herausfindest, wird dein Schmerz umso größer sein. Und ich werde jede Sekunde davon auskosten. Genauso, wie du jede Sekunde meines Leidens ausgekostet hast.

„Mylord?"

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte mich dann um. Ich hatte Lucius nicht hereinkommen gehört.

„Was willst du Lucius?", zischte ich ihn an.

„Verzeiht meine Störung, Mylord, aber die Kleine ist aufgewacht! Sie wurde von einer Wache in die Bibliothek geführt."

„Dann hat sie mit ihren Studien bereits begonnen! Sehr schön, sehr schön ... ich bin gespannt, was sie für Ergebnisse zeigen wird."

„Gestattet ihr mir eine Frage, Mylord?"

„Was ist denn, Lucius!"

„Warum wolltet ihr dieses Kind? Warum ausgerechnet die Tochter von Pro... von Demona?"

„Warum ich sie wollte, Lucius? Ganz einfach. Ich will herausfinden ... ob sie so talentiert ist wie ihre Eltern. Wenn das nämlich der Fall ist, wird sie eine mächtige Kämpferin werden ... und ich hätte sie dann ganz gerne auf meiner Seite ... allerdings muss ich bis dahin ihr Vertrauen gewinnen ... ihren Geist benebeln ..."

„Ihr wisst wer ihr Vater ist?"

„Lucius", zischte ich, „du fragst heute ziemlich viel ... aber ich will dir eine Antwort geben ... ich ahne wer ihr Vater ist ... ich bin mir noch nicht vollends sicher ... aber ich gebe dir einen Hinweis ... mit wem hatte Demona vor 18 Jahren viel zu tun ... wer hat ein genauso bestialisches Wesen wie sie? Wer hat zwei Gesichter? Und wer hätte die Kraft einem ihrer Angriffe zu widerstehen?"

„Ihr meint ... der ...?"

„Mach dir selbst einen Reim drauf! Und jetzt geh! Bevor ich meine gute Laune verliere!", knurrte ich ihm entgegen, „und sag Wurmschwanz, dass ich ihn sehen will ... er soll sich beeilen!"

„Sehr wohl, Meister!"

Ganze fünf Minuten ließ dieser unnütze Wurm mich warten. Als er endlich durch die Tür gekrochen kam, stand Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht und er atmete schwer. Aber ich verzichtete auf einen Cruciatus, da Wurmschwanz ihn wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde.

„I-i-ihr habt nach mir ge-ge-gerufen, Meister?"

„Ja, das habe ich, du unnütze Kreatur ... bereits vor fünf Minuten!"

Wurmschwanz fiel wimmernd auf die Knie.

„Ich bitte euch m-m-mir zu verg-geben, Meister", jaulte er, „aber ich befand mich am anderen Ende der Burg ... ihr sagtet ... ich sollte die Räume des Mädchens herrichten."

„Warum bist du nicht appariert", fragte ich ihn kalt und gab mir die Antwort daraufhin selbst, „ ... ach ja ... weil du es nicht kannst!"

„Meister, bi-bitte verzeiht m-m-mir ... ich ...", schluchzte er.

„SCHWEIG!", donnerte ich ihm entgegen. „Ich will mir nicht ständig deine Unzulänglichkeiten anhören ... aber ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich ... und ich rate dir sie zu erfüllen!"

„S-sagt mi-ir nur was ich tun soll, Meister ... ich-ich werde es zu eurer Zufriedenheit erfüllen!"

„Das hoffe ich für dich ... du sollst ein Festbankett für heute Abend arrangieren ... für ... zwei Personen ... und sag Malfoy, er soll seine Frau herholen ... sie muss jemanden in Kleiderfragen beraten! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Amüsiert beobachtete ich, wie Wurmschwanz beinahe auf allen Vieren aus meinen Räumen kroch. Er war so leicht einzuschüchtern ... ganz anders als seine ehemaligen Freunde ... von denen ja leider immer noch zwei lebten ... der eine in Hogwarts ... und der andere wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Nun denn ... ich sollte vielleicht mal nachsehen wie es meinem **Gast** geht!"

Ich bewegte mich gemächlich durch meine Burg und machte vor der Bibliothek halt. Claw saß an einem der Fenster und studierte ein Buch nach dem anderen. Hin und wieder blickte sie auf, um sich auf einem Pergament einige Notizen zu machen oder um einen der Zauber auszuprobieren.

Erst als ich direkt hinter ihr stand, bemerkte sie mich und sah mich lächelnd an.

„Nun, so vertieft in deine Studien, dass du niemanden bemerkst?"

„Verzeihung ...aber diese Bücher sind sehr ... ähm ... fesselnd!"

„Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen, mein Kind ... aber hast du auch schon einige Sprüche ausprobiert?"

„Ein paar kleine ... ich wollte nichts beschädigen!"

„Keine Angst ... die Burg hält einiges aus ... ... also, welche hast du ausprobiert?"

„Den Dimensionszauber ... die Metamorphose ... den Kraftverstärker ... Imperius ..."

„Den Imperius? An wem?", fragte ich amüsiert.

Sie grinste hinterhältig.

„An Wurmschwanz ... gestern Abend!"

„Konnte er ihn abschütteln?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch fieser.

„Er hat es versucht ... aber ich war stärker!"

„Gutes Kind!"

„Hast du auch schon den Cruciatus und Avada Kedavra ausprobiert?"

„Den Cruciatus ... an ein paar Tieren ... Avada Kedavra brauch ich nicht ...!"

Ich blickte überrascht auf.

„Warum nicht?"

Sie zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.

„Kriegerstolz! Ich ziehe es vor meine Opfer auf anderem Wege zu töten", sprach sie und holte einen langen Dolch heraus.

„Hast du auf diese Weise schon getötet?"

„Nein ... wir hatten in den letzten Jahren zwar einige Kämpfe, aber meine ... Mutter ... hat mich nie mitgenommen. Sie sagte immer, das wäre nichts für kleine Mädchen", antwortete Claw mir mit leichtem Groll.

„Ich nehme an, deine Mutter hat dich im Fechten unterrichtet?"

„Meine Mutter ... meine Tante ... und meine Großmutter ... die Besten unseres Volkes!"

„Vortrefflich ... ich würde dich gerne einmal in Aktion erleben ...", ich strich mir übers Kinn, „traust du es dir zu gegen meinen besten Schwertkämpfer anzutreten?"

Sie zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr auf diese Art des Kampfes zurückgreift."

„Oh, nicht in Kämpfen ... zur allgemeinen Unterhaltung ... meiner Unterhaltung!"

Sie überlegte kurz.

„Gerne ... ich müsste mal wieder trainieren ... ich bin etwas aus der Übung!"

„Schön! Jetzt sofort?"

„Gut! Ich bin sofort fertig!"

Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander in meinen Audienzsaal. Bei weitem der größte Raum in der Burg und wundervoll geeignet für größere Veranstaltungen aller Art.

Hier würden die Kämpfenden genügend Platz haben! Ich befahl im Vorübergehen einer der Wachen sich sofort auf die Suche nach Lucius zu machen! Mein bester Schwertkämpfer ... momentan.

Claws Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Und er ist wirklich euer bester Schwertkämpfer?"

„Nun ja, mein bester Schwertkämpfer liegt momentan in Ketten im Kerker. Aber ich bezweifele, dass er noch in der Lage wäre ein Schwert zu halten!", antwortete ich trocken.

Sie nickte nur. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ah, Lucius, wie schön!"

„Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Meister?"

„Ja das habe ich! Claw möchte ein Duell mit dir!"

Lucius betrachtete das Mädchen abschätzend. Ich sah bereits jetzt, dass er drauf und dran war sie zu unterschätzen.

„Mit Magie?", fragte er nur.

„Nein, einen Schwertkampf ... Lucius, ein Rat! Unterschätze das Mädchen nicht!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Diese Überheblichkeit war ein maßgebender Charakterzug der Malfoys ... solange bis er ihnen den Kopf kosten würde.

„Wie auch immer ... wählt eure Waffen!"

Ich wies auf einen Tisch, auf dem verschiedenste Schwerter und Degen lagen.

„Mylord, wenn ihr gestattet", fing das Mädchen an, „würde ich gerne mein eigenes Schwert benutzen." Bei diesen Worten zog sie einen schmalen Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel.

„Mit diesem Obstmesser, willst du gegen mich kämpfen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Kleines!", spottete Malfoy.

„Passen sie lieber auf, dass sie sich nicht lächerlich machen, Mr. Malfoy!", sprach sie und ließ den Dolch einmal kurz durch die Luft sausen. Wie von Zauberhand verlängerte sich die Klinge auf gut einen Meter!

„Haltet ihr **das** immer noch für ein Obstmesser?"

„Gut, dann habe ich mich eben getäuscht ... aber auch die schärfste Klinge ist nur so gut wie derjenige, der sie führt!", erwiderte er noch immer in diesem arroganten Tonfall, der seine Feinde zum Erzittern brachte.

„Wir werden sehen, wer von uns der Bessere ist!", antwortete Claw nur und beobachtete Lucius, der sich eine passende Waffe aussuchte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er seine Wahl getroffen.

Er stellte sich gegenüber von Claw auf und zückte sein Schwert.

„Irgendwelche Regeln?", fragte Claw ungerührt.

„Ja! Es gibt keine Regeln!"

„Gut! Auf ihre Verantwortung ... Mr. Malfoy!", sagte sie spöttisch!

„Eingebildete Ziege ... dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen!"

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Thron ... das würde ein lustiger Kampf werden.

„Ihr könnt anfangen!"

Knappe fünf Minuten liefen die Beiden nur im Kreis und taxierten sich misstrauisch. Aber dann kam die Ungeduld der Malfoys an den Tag und Lucius schnellte vorwärts. Claw machte nur einen Schritt zur Seite und entkam auf diese Weise den Angriffen ihres Gegners. Aber Lucius gab nicht auf ... wieder schnellte er vorwärts und schlug mit seinem Schwert auf das Mädchen ein. Claw wich Schritt für Schritt nach hinten, parierte allerdings gekonnt seine Schläge.

„Siehst du, dumme Göre? Ich bin stärker ...!"

„Ach wirklich? ... Woher wollen sie das wissen? Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!", sprach Claw und sprang mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit nach vorne. Lucius, auf diesen Angriff nicht vorbereitet, machte einen Schritt nach hinten ... und fasste sich im nächsten Moment an die Wange. Claw hatte ihn getroffen. Ein langer Schnitt zog sich über seine Wange und fing an zu bluten!

„Duuu ... Miststück!"

Wie von Sinnen schlug Lucius mit einer Kraft auf das Mädchen ein, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Aber Claw lächelte nur und wich den Schlägen ohne überflüssige Bewegungen aus. Einige Minuten spielten sie dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, bis es Claw offensichtlich zu langweilig wurde.

„Dann machen wir jetzt mal Ernst!"

Diesmal war Claw es, die ihren Gegner bedrängte. Doch Lucius wich ihren Angriffen nicht halb so geschickt aus, wie Claw den seinen zuvor.

Man hörte nur das dumpfe, metallische Klappern wenn die Klingen aufeinander trafen ... später gesellte sich das Schnaufen von Lucius hinzu. Er war es nicht gewohnt, einen Kampf so lange auszufechten. Claw trieb in an die Grenzen seiner Kraft. Sie jedoch ... sie sah immer noch taufrisch aus! Der Kampf schien ihr keinerlei Anstrengung zu bereiten... ja, sie würde eine hervorragende Kriegerin abgeben.

Mittlerweile hatte Claw ihren Gegner auf die Knie gezwungen und war gerade dabei ihn zu entwaffnen. Lucius' Schwert schlug einige Meter von ihm entfernt mit einem dumpfen Klappern auf dem Boden auf.

Ungläubig sah er auf seine Waffe, die unerreichbar für ihn war, während Claw ihm ihre Klinge kalt lächelnd an die Kehle setzte.

„Nun?", fragte sie hämisch, „wer von uns beiden ist die Bessere?"

Er sah mit unverhohlenem Hass zu ihr auf.

„Tötet mich!", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Das könnt ihr haben!", Claw drückte fester zu und eine schmale Blutspur lief seinen Hals hinunter.

„Soll ich weiter machen?", fragte Claw eisig.

Lucius schloss als Antwort nur seine Augen und schluckte kurz.

„Bring es zu Ende!", war seine Antwort.

„Lucius!", ertönte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme von der Tür her und ich drehte mich um, um den Störenfried zu erkennen. Es war Malfoys Frau.

„Ah, Narcissa! Ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung so schnell gefolgt bist", und an Claw gewannt fuhr ich fort, „lass ihn leben, Claw. Blut ist so schlecht von diesen Steinen zu entfernen ... und außerdem habe ich eine Überraschung für dich!"

„Wenn ihr meint", antwortete sie gelangweilt und steckte ihr Schwert zurück in den Gürtel.

„Ja, ich meine es so! Und im Übrigen möchte ich dich bitten heute Abend mit mir zu essen. Narcissa wird dir beim Anziehen helfen!"

Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Narzissa Claw aufmerksam und mit etwas Hass in den Augen musterte. Es kam ja auch nicht alle Tage vor, dass ihr Gatte von einem Kind besiegt wurde ... ausgetrickst ja ... aber in einem Kampf besiegt?

„Im Ernst? Ihr wollt mit mir zu Abend essen? Ein Candlelight-Dinner? Wie drollig! Aber wenn ihr es wünscht. Ich beuge mich euren Befehlen!", sagte Claw spöttisch und folgte Narzissa, die bis dahin unsicher und leicht besorgt auf ihren Mann gestarrt hatte. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und blickte zu Malfoy, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete.

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel, Malfoy, aber ihr kämpft wie ein Mädchen! ... aber trotzdem ... ich würde gerne einmal einen magischen Kampf mit euch ausfechten ... vielleicht seid ihr auf diesem Gebiet geschickter!"

Später am Abend saß ich an einem Ende des großen Tisches, auf dem sich allerlei Köstlichkeiten stapelten. Eins musste man Wurmschwanz lassen ... er konnte hervorragende Feiern ausrichten. Egal für welchen Anlass!

Claw saß mir seit einiger Zeit gegenüber und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert die Deckenmalereien. Narzissa hatte ihr ein enganliegendes, langes, fließendes Kleid aus dunkelgrünem Stoff mit einem raffiniertem Ausschnitt besorgt. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt worden und hin und wieder wand sich eine einzelne Strähne um ihren Schultern. Ein hinreißender Anblick.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht, Claw?"

„Doch, es schmeckt sehr gut! Ich bin nur gerade am Überlegen."

Ich nahm meinen Weinkelch zur Hand und Claw tat es mir nach.

„Und über was denkst du nach?"

Sie grinste mich spöttisch an.

„Interessieren euch meine Gedanken so sehr?"

„Oh ja, deine Gedanken sind für mich sehr interessant!"

„Gut", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen, „dann will ich sie euch verraten! Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie ihr es geschafft habt den Spion zu entlarven!"

Ich strich mir übers Kinn.

„Du meinst Snape?"

Sie nippte noch einmal an ihrem Wein bevor sie mir antwortete. Der wievielte Kelch war das? Der vierte? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Ja, oder gibt es noch einen anderen Spion?"

„Nein, aber ich habe mich gefragt, warum du über so was nachdenkst!"

„Er war immerhin mal mein Lehrer ... und er war definitiv nicht mein Lieblingslehrer! Also woher wusstet ihr, dass Snape der Spion war?"

„Ich wusste es nicht", antwortete ich schulterzuckend und Claw sah mich aus erstaunten Augen an.

„Bitte?"

„Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Als ich ihn damals damit konfrontierte, dass der Spion unter uns wäre, war das eine rein rhetorische Frage. Aber Snape, der Idiot musste natürlich gleich mit der Wahrheit rausrücken. Seine Nerven waren früher besser!"

„Es war eine reine Vermutung von euch?", fragte sie mich überrascht.

„Noch nicht mal das", antwortete ich mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung, „aber jetzt lass uns über etwas Angenehmeres sprechen! Schmeckt dir der Wein? Du trinkst sehr viel davon!"

„Das habe ich von meiner Mutter ... die säuft auch wie ein Loch, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hat!", sagte das Mädchen mit einer Spur Verbitterung in der Stimme, „aber meinem Volk macht der Alkohol von euch Menschen ohnehin nicht viel aus."

„Ja ... das ist mir bekannt!"

„Woher?"

„Ich ... äh ... ich glaube, dass hat deine Mutter mal irgendwann im Unterricht ganz ... beiläufig erwähnt ... sie hat mich immerhin auch mal unterrichtet!"

„Aha!", sagte sie nur und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Der Rest des Abends verlief relativ schweigsam.

Gegen Mitternacht begleitete ich Claw in ihre Gemächer. Ich hatte für diesen Abend noch etwas ganz Anderes vor ... etwas, das Demona nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen erwarten würde. Den Gedanken, dass Claw im Kampf auf meiner Seite stünde, würde sie sicherlich erst mal verdauen müssen ... sofern sie es in nächster Zeit herausfand ... aber was wäre ... was wäre wenn ich mir ihre Tochter auch noch in anderer Hinsicht nehmen würde? In körperlicher Hinsicht! Sie würde wahnsinnig werden vor Zorn ... und Demütigung!

Ich war nicht so dumm zu glauben, Claw ewig halten zu können. Irgendwann würde ihre Wissbegierigkeit nicht mehr von meinen Büchern und Künsten gefesselt sein. Sie würde andere Quellen suchen, an denen sie ihren unglaublichen Wissensdurst stillen konnte ... und auch diese Quellen würden sie nicht ewig faszinieren. Wahrscheinlich würde sie die Hälfte ihres Lebens damit verbringen zu lernen ... und Wesen zu suchen, von denen sie lernen konnte. In dieser Hinsicht erinnerte sie mich sehr an die junge Demona. Genauso neugierig ... genau so wissbegierig ... genau so hübsch ... und genauso berechnend. Demona war Zeit ihres Lebens eine brillante Puppenspielerin gewesen. Sie hatte die Menschen und magischen Wesen um sich herum manipuliert, wie es ihr gerade in den Kram passte. Und ich war mir sicher, dass Claw hinter der eisigen Fassade, die sie an den Tag legte, seit sie meine Burg betreten hatte, genauso war ... wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Und darum musste ich so schnell wie möglich handeln. Sie würde die Mittel, die ich ihr hier bieten konnte, zu ihrem Zwecke ausnutzen! Sie würde ihre Umgebung bis aufs Letzte aussaugen. Aber der Gedanke, dass ich ihr heute Nacht etwas Unwiederbringliches stehlen könnte ... ließ mich erschauern. Nach dieser Nacht würde sie nie wieder die Gleiche sein ... nie wieder! Und es würde sie ihr ganzes Leben lang wie ein Brandmal begleiten, dieses eine ... Wunderbare ausgerechnet mit mir geteilt zu haben. Das würde mein größter Triumph über das Volk der Hawks und ihre Königin werden.

Und ... und ... vielleicht ... würde heute Nacht sogar ein Kind entstehen. Allein die Möglichkeit ließ mich wohlig erschauern.

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**

Er hatte es herausgefunden. Er ... Voldemort ... wusste von dem Bündniszauber ... und er hatte ohne große Schwierigkeiten herausgefunden, wer der zweite Part dieses Zaubers gewesen war. Das schmerzte mich beinahe mehr als die körperlichen Wunden.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür zu meiner Zelle mit einem grässlichem Quietschen öffnete. Mühsam hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte in Richtung Tür. Dort stand arrogant grinsend, ausgerechnet Avery!

„Na Snape, hast du mich schon vermisst?", fragte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen, welches einige Zahnlücken entblößte. Bei meiner Gefangennahme hatte ich nämlich mehreren Todessern einige Zähne ausgeschlagen ... Avery hatte die meisten verloren und war seitdem nicht mehr wirklich gut auf mich zu sprechen.

Er holte eine Schachtel aus seinem Umhang hervor und stellte sie vor mir auf den Boden.

„Der Lord hat mir erlaubt ein wenig mit dir zu spielen!"

„Was ... denn ... der Lord will mich nicht mehr selber foltern? Ich bin schockiert!", antwortete ich gespielt gekränkt.

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, Snape ... aber der Lord hat Besuch ... Damenbesuch!"

„Also wirklich Avery ... muss deine Frau wieder die Beine breit machen, damit du befördert wirst?"

Als Antwort schlug er mir hart ins Gesicht.

„Bastard, wag es nicht noch mal so mit mir zu sprechen!"

Er wischte sich die Hand, mit der er mich geschlagen hatte an seinem Umhang ab. Danach wandte er sich wieder der Schachtel zu.

„Ich darf ein paar von meinen neuen Spielzeugen an dir ausprobieren", murmelte er und öffnete den Deckel. Sofort schlug mir ein Brechreiz erzeugender Gestank entgegen. Es erinnerte mich an verfaultes und eiteriges Fleisch.

Mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung zog Avery sich einen Handschuh über und griff in die Schachtel. Nach wenigen Sekunden holte er einen glasigen, schleimigen Wurm daraus hervor!

„Meine eigene Kreation ...", flüsterte Avery beinahe ehrfürchtig.

Er kam mit dem Wurm in der Hand auf mich zu und ließ ihn auf meinen Arm fallen. Einen Moment geschah überhaupt nichts. Der Wurm lag einfach nur da und ich wollte Avery schon spöttisch angrinsen, als mein Arm an der Stelle, wo der Wurm lag, stark anfing zu brennen. Schockiert sah ich auf den schleimigen Störenfried und konnte gerade noch bemerken, wie sich das Ding plötzlich aufrichtete und sich in meine Haut bohrte. Der Schmerz war nicht zu beschreiben. Es fühlte sich irgendwie so an, als hätte jemand eine glühende Stricknadel durch meinen Arm gestoßen und würde sie jetzt immer wieder vor und zurück ziehen.

„Da staunst du, was Snape! Dieses Würmchen wird sich quer durch deinen Körper fressen ... und es wird dabei nicht unbedingt sanft vorgehen!"

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Avery damit mir sämtliche Würmer aus der Schachtel auf die Haut zu legen und zu beobachten, wie sie sich in mein Fleisch bohrten. Nach dieser Prozedur fühlte mein Körper sich an, als würde er verbrennen ... und dieses Gefühl wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer.

Mein jetziger Foltermeister saß einfach nur dümmlich grinsend auf einem fast vermoderten Schemel und beobachtete, wie schmerzhafte Schauer durch meinen Körper liefen und wie mein Körper ab und zu vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort**

Wir waren beinahe an ihrer Zimmertür angekommen und mein Körper spannte sich bereits voller Vorfreude an.

Claw stand jetzt vor der Tür und öffnete sie.

„Vielen Dank für das Geleit in meine Räume ... aber es wäre nicht nötig gewesen", sagte sie leise.

„Oh ... ich hielt es für sehr notwendig! Aber möchtest du mich nicht hereinbitten? Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du deine Räume dekoriert hast!"

„Wenn ihr wollt!" Mit einer ausholenden Geste öffnete sie die Tür und bat mich herein.

An der Fensterseite standen ein Tisch und ein großes, gemütliches, grünes Sofa mit einer silbernen Schlange drauf. Mein Zeichen!

Ihr Bett hatte dunkelblaue Vorhänge und Decken und Kissen in dem gleichen Farbton. Alles in allem sehr einfach eingerichtet aber doch irgendwie gemütlich. Vor dem Kamin lag ein großer, sehr flauschiger Teppich, der zum daraufsetzen einlud.

„Fühlst du dich hier wohl, Claw?"

„Im Moment würde ich mich überall wohl fühlen, solange meine Mutter nicht in der Nähe ist!"

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und ich näherte mich ihr langsam.

„Du bist sehr hübsch, weißt du das?"

„Sie sind der Erste, der mir das so direkt sagt. Bei uns zu Hause heißt es nur immer ... sie ist hübsch ... aber nicht so hübsch, wie eine Königin!"

„Ignoranten", flüsterte ich.

Ich stand jetzt direkt hinter ihr und berührte sanft ihren Nacken. Es hatten sich einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrer Frisur gelöst, die ich mir jetzt spielerisch um den Finger wickelte.

„Deine Haare sind sehr schön!", sagte ich und küsste sie auf den Nacken. Claw stand immer noch ruhig da und ließ mich gewähren.

Davon ermutigt, ließ ich meine Hände ihre Schultern hinunter wandern und legte sie um ihre Taille. Einen Moment stand ich ganz still da, dann drehte ich sie um, damit ich ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Du bist wirklich schön!"

Sie lachte leicht spöttisch.

„Das sagtet ihr bereits!"

„Ich weiß ... aber ich kann es nur immer wiederholen!"

Ich schob Claw rückwärts bis sie an ihr Bett stieß und sich darauf fallen ließ. Sie sah mich an.

„Was habt ihr vor?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen ... lass mich einfach nur machen ... es wird dir gefallen!", antwortete ich und drückte sie in eine liegende Position. Ich lehnte mich über sie und küsste ihren Hals, meine Hände ließ ich abwärts wandern und sie über ihren jungen Brüste bis zu ihrem Bauch streichen. Claw zog ihre Beine an und bewegte ihre Arme, aber ich achtete gar nicht darauf.

Ich hatte lange keine Frau mehr gehabt und konzentrierte mich jetzt vollkommen auf den frischen, unverbrauchten Körper unter mir.

Mein Mund war immer noch mit ihrem Hals und ihrem Schlüsselbein beschäftigt, während meine Hände langsam wieder von ihrem Hals abwärts wanderten ... aber diesmal nicht an ihrem Bauch innehielten. Ich hatte mein Ziel beinahe erreicht, als ich etwas spitzes, kaltes an meinen Hals spürte und mir Claw gefährlich leise etwas zuknurrte.

„Finger weg!"

Überrascht stand ich auf und betrachtete Claw. Die kleine Hexe hatte doch tatsächlich an ihrem Bein einen Dolch befestigt gehabt. Ganz die Mutter!

„Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, Mylord! Aber ich bin erst mit fünfhundert Jahren in der Lage Kinder zu bekommen ... und da das euer Begehr für diese Nacht war, wie ich annehme, dachte ich mir, dass sie sich diese Arbeit gar nicht zu machen brauchen. Sie wären nur enttäuscht, wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte."

Kleines Biest! Aber ich ließ mir meine Verärgerung nicht anmerken.

„Ganz wie du wünschst. Ich wollte dich heute nacht zu nichts zwingen ... und ich dachte, weil du dich nicht wehrst ...!"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr mich zu nichts zwingen würdet ... und ich fand es anfangs auch sehr ... ähm ... stimulierend ... aber ich fühle mich für diese Art von Körperkontakt doch etwas zu jung, Mylord!"

„Das verstehe ich natürlich!", entgegnete ich und bewegte mich langsam zur Tür, „ich wünsche dir noch eine angenehme Nacht, mein Kind!"

„Ich euch auch, Mylord", entgegnete sie noch bevor ich die Tür schloss.

Verdammt! Warum hatte ich daran nicht eher gedacht? Es war zum Haare ausraufen. So etwas Ärgerliches. Damit wurde ein Teil meines Planes zunichte gemacht. Wütend lief ich zurück in meine Räume. Sicher, ich hätte sie trotzdem nehmen können ... aber dann wäre sie noch in dieser Nacht verschwunden und das hätte mir noch weniger in den Kram gepasst. Verflucht seien diese verdammten Hawks!

Gereizt schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu und fand mich in der Dunkelheit und Stille meiner persönlichen Räume wieder. Ich war so frustriert, dass ich die Anwesenheit des zweiten Wesens erst sehr spät bemerkte. Das übermenschlich, große Wesen stand leicht gebückt an einem der Fenster und sah zu mir herüber. Ich wusste sofort um wen es sich handelte.

„Herr ... Herr ... ich bringe Neuigkeiten ... wichtige Neuigkeiten ...", zischelte mir das Wesen zu.

„So? Welche denn?"

„Wir wissssssssen ... wo ... der Palassssssst ... der Hawkssssss ist! ... haben ihn ... gefunden ...! ... wir erwarten Befehle von euch ... sssssssssollen wir ... greifen ... an?"

„Nein, du Dummkopf! Wir sind zu wenige. Sie würden uns vom Erdboden tilgen! Wir müssen warten. Haltet den Palast aber weiter im Auge!"

„Werden ... wir ...! Und ... Herr ... Herr ... hier ... issssssst eure ... Medisssszin ...!"

„Gut, mein Vorrat geht zur Neige ... und wir wollen ja nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Das hätte mir nämlich gerade noch gefehlt, dass diese jämmerliche Figur wieder auftaucht!"

„Ssssssssoll ... ich ... dann ... wieder ... gehen, Herr?"

„Ja, du darfst wieder gehen! Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für diese Informationen!"

Das Wesen drehte sich um, blieb aber plötzlich wieder stehen und sah mich über seine Schulter an.

„Herr ... eine ... Frage ... noch!"

„Welche?"

„Sssssstimmt .... essss, ... dasss die ..... Prinzessssssinn ... in eurer .... Gewalt ... isssst?"

„In meiner Gewalt würde ich es nicht unbedingt nennen ... aber ja, sie ist hier!"

„Wir ... wollen ... sssssie zereisssssssen ... sssssie ...... fressssssen ........... erlaubt ihr .... essssss unssssss?"

„NEIN! Zum Teufel, das Kind ist wichtig. Und überhaupt, was glaubst du macht ihr Volk, wenn es herausfindet, dass ihr sie getötet habt? Ihr würdet ihr schneller folgen, als euch lieb ist. Und nun geh!"

Geduckt schlich das Wesen zu einem der Fenster und entschwand durch selbiges in den Nachthimmel.

Sie hatten den Palast ausfindig gemacht ... Wunderbar!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, da bin ich wieder! Da es beim letzten Mal, mit den Reviews ja so gut geklappt hat (bin stolz auf euch) führen wir diese Tradition doch einfach fort. Und zwar hätte ich diesmal gerne 8 Reviews! *gg* Mehrere Reviews von den gleichen Reviewern zählen nur einmal! Warum diesmal zwei mehr? Ganz einfach! Das Kapitel muss noch erst Korrektur gelesen werden! 

Und übrigens ... es hat schon seinen Grund, warum Claw jetzt bei Voldie ist! ;-)) Aber was war das für ein seltsamer Gast in Voldies Kämmerlein?

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Atropos


	12. Entwürdigung

**Kapitel 11: Entwürdigung**

AvA: Ich bin wieder da, wie unschwer zu erkennen ist. Erst mal eine große Entschuldigung, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat! (etwas, ist gut!) Aber wie heißt es so schön? Besser spät als nie! *gg* 

So, und nun etwas allgemeines! Ich wurde öfter gefragt, warum Demona nicht einfach dort nachsieht, wo sie damals gefangengehalten wurde. Nun, das wäre doch etwas zu einfach und darum habe ich das von vornherein unmöglich gemacht. In irgendeinem Kapitel habe ich nämlich gesagt die Festung würde sich bewegen. Sie steht also nicht immer an ein und demselben Ort! (Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß? *sfg*) 

@ Khair_ed_Din: Ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe mich bei diesen Würmer etwas von „Die Mumie" inspirieren lassen! Und nein, bei dem Besucher handelt es sich nicht um Gollum und es wird auch kein Crossover draus. Die Figuren aus HdR bleiben schön da wo sie sind. Vielleicht brauche ich sie später noch für eine andere Fic! Und Claw ist nicht verdorben! (Jedenfalls nicht sehr ... nur ein bisserl ... ein ganz bisserl *gg*)

@ Franzi: Danke, über Lob freu ich mich immer!

@ Mary-J & Severin: So viele Fragen ... aber einige habe ich auch schon per Mail beantwortet, also mach ich es mal kurz und knapp. Weiß Sev, dass er Vater ist? Ist er überhaupt Vater? Habe ich das jemals behauptet? Habt ihr Hieb- und Stichfeste Beweise? Aber ja, Claw ist Halb-Hawk ... oder eher Viertel-Hawk! Und das Vieh in Voldies Stube? No comment! ;-) 

@ SeverDanger: Danke! *freu*! Hmm Snape, Claws Vater? Siehe oben! Mehr sag ich dazu nicht. Was Lucys Haare angeht ... mal sehen was sich machen lässt!

@ Abra: Okay, Voldie war beim Seelenklempner und müsste jetzt eigentlich wieder in Ordnung sein! Aber überzeug dich am Besten selbst! *ggg* 

@ minka: *schnief* Sorry, hat doch länger gedauert. Aber hier isses! Ob's spannend ist, muss du selbst entscheiden.

@ smart: Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich in Sachen Highlander nicht sehr bewandert bin ... und den Film kenn ich auch nicht. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich Sev nicht unsterblich machen will (schon gar nicht auf diese sadistische Art und Weise, dich ich momentan an den Tag lege)

@ Anonymous: Danke! Über Lob freu ich mich immer! 

Und jetzt lass ich euch nicht länger warten und fang gleich mit dem neuen Kapitel an.

Vorhang auf!

**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort**

Das war leichter gewesen als ich gedacht hatte. Das Mädchen fraß mir förmlich aus der Hand, ich musste nur aufpassen, dass sie diese Hand nicht irgendwann abbiss. Eine Charaktereigenschaft, die vielen dieser Geschöpfe zu 

Eigen war. Sie hielten nicht viel von dem Sprichwort: „Man beißt nicht die Hand, die einen füttert!"

Die Kleine war mittlerweile fast eine Woche hier und war ununterbrochen in der Bibliothek gewesen. Hin und wieder hatte sie einen der Flüche an meinen Anhängern ausprobiert, aber ansonsten war sie immer in der Bibliothek.

Heute stand ich mit Lucius an der Tür und beobachtete sie.

„Sie lernt ungewöhnlich schnell, Meister."

„Ja, Lucius du hast Recht. Auch ich bin darüber erstaunt und muss ehrlich sagen, dass diese Geschwindigkeit beängstigend ist. Ich muss aufpassen, dass sie mir nicht über den Kopf wächst."

„Das wird nicht geschehen, Meister. Ihr seid der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Ein kleines Mädchen kann euch nichts anhaben."

„Ein kleines Mädchen vielleicht nicht, aber eine kleine Hawk unter Umständen schon. Niemand weiß, was diese Geschöpfe für Kräfte besitzen, es wäre fatal sie zu unterschätzen .... Apropos unterschätzen, wie geht es unserem lieben Freund? Hat Avery gestern noch ein wenig mit ihm gespielt?"

„Ja, das hat er, Meister. Aber ich habe darauf geachtet, dass Snape nicht zu sehr geschwächt wird."

„Gut, gut, was hatte Avery denn für Spielchen mit ihm im Sinn?"

„Das Übliche. Ihr wisst ja, er hat einen Narren an den Foltermethoden der Muggel gefressen, vor allem diese Methode mit der Ratte hat es ihm angetan."

„Ratte?", fragte ich milde interessiert.

„Ja, das Opfer wird auf dem Tisch oder dem Boden festgekettet und ein Käfig ohne Boden wird ihm auf den Bauch gestellt, in dem Käfig ist eine Ratte und auf dem Käfig liegen glühende Kohlen. Die Ratte versucht den Kohlen zu entkommen und nimmt dafür den einzig verfügbaren Fluchtweg – sie nagt sich durch den Menschen. Keine schöne Angelegenheit."

„Fürwahr. Aber welche Methode hat er sich ausgesucht?"

„Die fleischfressenden Maden."

„Sehr schön, ich denke das werde ich mir auch noch mal ansehen. Aber jetzt etwas Anderes. Wie weit bist du mit der Organisation? Wann kann die Jagd beginnen?"

„Ich bin fast fertig. Ich denke, wir können spätestens nächstes Wochenende beginnen."

„Das ist sehr erfreulich. Bleib bitte hier, falls Claw etwas braucht ... ich werde mich ein wenig mit Snape unterhalten."

Den Weg in den Kerker legte ich schnell zurück, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, mich wieder an den Qualen meines Opfers zu erfreuen.

Hastig öffnete ich die Tür und erkannte auch sogleich meinen ehemaligen Giftmischer, der zusammengesunken und leichenblass auf dem Boden saß. Offensichtlich waren diese fleischfressenden Maden schmerzhafter als ich angenommen hatte, aber das war nicht mein Problem.

Ich beobachtete Snape noch eine Weile und beschloss dann zu gehen. So amüsant ich es auch immer fand ihn ein wenig zu quälen, heute hatte ich Wichtigeres zu tun. Außerdem wäre es fatal wenn er vor der Jagd sterben würde. Also drehte ich mich um und ging wieder – nicht ohne vorher die Temperatur ein wenig zurückzuschrauben.

Wieder auf dem Weg nach oben kam mir ein junger aufstrebender Todesser entgegen, dem ich die ehemalige Stelle von Snape gegeben hatte. Er hatte zwar bei weitem nicht dessen Qualitäten, aber er war begabter als der Rest meiner Anhänger. Aber wieso war er nicht in seinem Labor? Er sollte nämlich endlich für mich den Sueño-eterno-Trank herstellen!

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du nicht in deinem Labor bist?", fauchte ich ihn unheilbringend an.

„Ja, Meister! Es gibt einen Grund. Ich habe euch gesucht. Wir kommen mit der Herstellung des Sueño-eterno-Trankes einfach nicht voran. Es scheinen wichtige Zutaten zu fehlen."

„Mmmh", nachdenklich strich ich mit meiner Hand über mein Kinn, „und du glaubst Snape kennt die fehlenden Zutaten?"

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass er die Fertigstellung des Trankes vor euch geheim gehalten hat, Meister!"

„Ja, das ist durchaus denkbar! Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, kommt mir dieser Zwischenfall nicht einmal ungelegen ... sag Avery und Nott, dass sie Snape in die Folterkammer bringen und dort auf mich warten sollen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ ich meinen neuen Giftmischer stehen. Anscheinend würde ich doch noch in den Genuss kommen heute ein wenig zu foltern. Ich musste die Kleine holen ... jetzt bot sich eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, sie auf einen Einsatz vorzubereiten.

Gemächlich lief ich wieder nach oben und fand Malfoy immer noch an der Tür lehnend vor. Auch Claw saß noch an der gleichen Stelle wie gerade, lediglich der Bücherstapel neben ihr hatte sich etwas vergrößert.

„Irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Nein, Meister. Sie hat die ganze Zeit gelesen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und sie hat sämtliche Bücher durch."

„Das ist erfreulich ... je mehr sie weiß, wenn wir sie das erste Mal in einen Kampf schicken, desto besser ... Lucius!" Ich blickte zu ihm und vergewisserte mich, dass mir seine  volle Aufmerksamkeit galt. „Geh schon runter in die Folterkammer ... dort wird gleich ein nettes Spektakel stattfinden."

Lucius verbeugte sich und ich konnte ein Aufleuchten in seinen Augen erkennen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

„Claw?"

Das Mädchen sah zu mir auf.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit für eine kleine Pause ... wir könnten uns etwas Unterhaltsameren zuwenden."

„Und was wäre das?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wir könnten runter in die Folterkammer gehen und dir zeigen, was du deiner Mutter alles antun könntest ... wenn du willst, kannst du auch selber einige deiner Flüche anwenden!", antwortete ich leise.

„Das hört sich wirklich interessant an", sie hüpfte von ihrem Hocker herunter und stellte sich vor mich.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen." Ich legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie durch die verwinkelten Gänge meiner Festung, bis zu einer der größeren Folterkammern.

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Mühsam schleppte ich mich in mein Büro und war froh, dass die Woche schon wieder rum war. Jetzt konnte ich mich endlich wieder in meinen Räumen verschanzen und mir Selbstvorwürfe machen.

„Demona?", erschrocken drehte ich mich um, ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass mir jemand gefolgt war.

„Remus, was willst du?", fragte ich müde.

„Mit dir reden! Demona so geht das wirklich nicht weiter ... jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht verschanzt du dich hier drin und lässt niemanden an dich ran. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass das irgendjemandem nützt?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", fauchte ich ungehalten zurück, „ich habe auch nie behauptet, dass ich irgendjemandem nützlich sein will."

„Es wäre aber vielleicht deiner Tochter nützlich, wenn du nach ihr suchst!" Remus Stimme war lauter geworden, eine Tatsache, die mich rasend machte.

„Ach nein, hier spricht jetzt der Berufsdetektiv", schrie ich zurück, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass meine Stimme durchs ganze Schloss zu hören war. 

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was ich hier drin gemacht habe? Schach gespielt? Alle verfügbaren Wachen habe ich durch das ganze Land, ach was rede ich, um den Globus gehetzt. Sie ist nicht aufzufinden ... und alles nur wegen dem verdammten Piercing ... ich bring meine Schwester um!" Bei den letzten Worten fing ich an zu schluchzen und ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen. Remus setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Liegt das wirklich nur an dem dusseligen Nasenstecker oder hat sie noch andere Gründe auf dich sauer zu sein?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Nein", antworte ich entschieden und fügte dann leiser hinzu, „doch ... sie hat sogar sehr viele Gründe. Ich ... ich verbiete ihr sehr viel ... und sie war von jeher ein schwieriges Kind. Meine Mutter sagt dann immer das läge am verpfuschten Erbmaterial ... vielleicht hat sie Recht."

„Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von deiner Mutter."

„Habe ich jemals behauptet, dass meine Mutter nett ist?"

„Ich ... äh ... Themenwechsel! Du hast gesagt Claw wäre ein schwieriges Kind ... das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie war immer höflich und zuvorkommend", sagte Remus bemüht ein Gesprächsthema herbeizuführen.

„Bei anderen, nicht bei mir. Ich musste ihr immer einige harte Strafen aufbrummen, damit ich sie überhaupt unter Kontrolle hatte ... sie ist sehr jähzornig ... oder glaubst du Severus hat sie letztes Jahr darum gebeten in einen Käfer verwandelt zu werden!"

„Wohl eher weniger", ich sah Remus an und erkannte wie witzig er den Vorfall noch immer fand.

„Es ist meine Schuld ... ich habe sie weggeekelt", sagte ich verbittert, „ich bin einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, ein Kind aufzuziehen."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Demona. Ich bin sicher Claw ist schon bald wieder hier ... mit dem Piercing und vielleicht sogar einem Tattoo."

Ich blitzte Remus an, erkannte aber sogleich, dass er nur einen Witz machte. Einen Witz, den ich überhaupt nicht komisch fand, wenn ich daran dachte, mit was für Tatoos sie ihren Körper verunstalten könnte.

„Urkomisch, Remus, wirklich. Ich habe im Moment wirklich andere Sorgen ... zum Beispiel, wie ich dich heute Nacht ruhig halte", fauchte ich ihn an, um von diesem, für mich äußerst Besorgnis erregenden Thema, abzubringen.

Er blickte mich gespielt gekränkt an.

„Wieso willst du mich denn ruhig halten?"

„Du schnarchst, deswegen. Aber vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn ich dich an die Leine nehme und irgendwo an die Wand kette. Im Badezimmer vielleicht ... das ist schallgedämpft."

„Du Sadistin", rief Remus und warf ein Kissen auf mich, das sein Ziel aber um gute zwei Meter verfehlte.

„Mmmh, zielen kannst du ja offensichtlich nicht ... aber das habe ich ja schon früher festgestellt", war mein trockener Kommentar – und er entsprach der Wahrheit; Remus traf auf fünf Meter Entfernung keinen Ungarischen Hornschwanz, selbst wenn er nah genug an das Tier herankommen würde.

Remus warf fünf Minuten sämtliche Kissen nach mir, die sich in meinem Wohnzimmer befanden, aber er traf kein einziges Mal. Es hatte aber trotzdem den gewünschten Effekt – ich war abgelenkt.

**Aus der Sicht von Claw**

Langsam folgte ich Voldemort durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Festung. Ich war wirklich gespannt, was nun kommen würde, ich brannte nämlich darauf, die Flüche, die ich gelernt hatte in der Praxis anzuwenden. Hoffentlich würde sein auserwähltes Opfer lange genug durchhalten, damit ich auch noch an die Reihe kommen würde.

„Nun, mein Kind, bist du aufgeregt?"

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, „es ist das erste Mal, dass ich bei so etwas dabei bin. Zuhause durfte ich ja nicht mal in die Nähe der Folterkammer ... aber ich glaube, da war auch lange niemand drin", fügte ich nach einiger Überlegung hinzu.

„Es heißt allerdings, dass deine Mutter eine große Sammlung an Folterinstrumenten hat ... benutzt sie die nicht mal? Sie könnte ja ungehorsame Untergebene damit bestrafen."

„Nein, diese Geräte sind nur zum Anschauen da ... den jüngeren wird damit immer gezeigt, was für grausame, rücksichtslose Wesen die Menschen sind ... und  ... woher wissen sie das?"

Mir war schon vor einigen Tagen aufgefallen, dass er sehr viel über unser Volk wusste. Zuviel für jemanden, der eigentlich auf der Erde lebte.

„Ich ... äh ... ich habe mich schon immer sehr für euer Volk interessiert ... und Demona hatte mir, als sie mich damals unterrichtete viel über euch erzählt!"

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Das sah meiner Mutter überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Sie erzählte nie jemandem etwas über unseren Palast oder unsere Lebensgewohnheiten. Laut meiner Großmutter hatte sie nur einmal Menschen mit in unseren Palast genommen. So weit ich informiert war, war das Harrys Mutter gewesen. Warum sie das getan hatte, wusste ich bis heute nicht! Ich wusste nur, dass sich jetzt schon wieder Menschen in unserem Palast befanden. Seit gut einem Jahr! Und meine Mutter hatte mir natürlich nichts erzählt! Diese hinterhältige Natter! Warum auch! Ich war ja nur ein Kind! Mich ging so was ja nichts an! Ich gehörte ja nur zum Inventar, musste niedlich aussehen, wenn wir Besuch von irgendwelchen Mitgliedern der Allianzen bekamen, die meine Mutter geschlossen hatte und mir von irgendwelchen blöden, eingebildeten Schnöseln beim Tanzen auf die Füße treten lassen. Und nebenbei auch noch lernen, wie man ein Reich regierte ... da ich ja irgendwann den Platz meiner Mutter einnehmen sollte! Ha! Würde sie rausfinden, wo ich jetzt gerade war, würde ich wahrscheinlich für alle Zeiten von der Thronfolge ausgeschlossen werden! Konnte mir doch egal sein! Ich hatte nicht darum gebeten ausgerechnet von Demona Hawks geboren zu werden. Einer vollkommen chaotischen, gefühlskalten, orientierungslosen Frau, der Flügel aus dem Rücken wuchsen und die es nicht mal schaffte ihrer einzigen Tochter mitzuteilen, wer denn ihr Erzeuger war ... selbst wenn die noch so oft fragte und bettelte.

Dann hieß es nur: „Claw, jedes Mitglied unseres Volkes wächst ohne Vater auf und bei dir wird keine Ausnahme gemacht!"

„Wir sind da!"

Irritiert sah ich zu Voldemort. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir stehen geblieben waren. Aber offensichtlich waren wir am Ziel.

Voldemort war vor einer großen Eichentür stehen geblieben und auf einen Wink seines Fingers öffnete sich die Tür. Im Raum standen bereits einige Todesser, ich erkannte Lucius Malfoy und den neuen Giftmischer Voldemorts. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen zwei bullig aussehende Todesser, die einen dritten in ihrer Mitte festhielten.

Dieser Mann schien auch schon bessere Tage gesehen zu haben. Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er in den Armen der beiden anderen Männern hängen, sein Kopf war noch vorne gefallen und sein Gesicht wurde von langen, schwarzen, schmutzigen Haaren verdeckt. Und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen ... dieser Mann ... war Professor Snape ... zwar nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst ... aber am Leben.

„Bereitet alles vor!" Voldemort hatte sich hinter mich gestellt und redete nun mit den beiden Todessern, die Snape in ihrer Mitte festhielten. „Ich glaube diese beiden kennst du noch nicht ... oder Claw?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das dachte ich mir ... der linke ist Avery, ein sehr talentierter Henker und daneben steht Nott, ein Spezialist wenn es um wirklich schwarze Flüche geht."

Ich nickte kurz und beobachtete die beiden Männer, die den bewusstlosen Professor Snape auf die Streckbank fesselten. Einer ... ich glaube es war Avery ... riss meinem ehemaligen Lehrer das ohnehin vollkommen zerstörte Hemd von der Brust und ich konnte einen Blick auf die nackte Brust meines ehemaligen Lehrers werfen.

Wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, ich wäre erschrocken ... dann würde ich lügen! Ich war schockiert! Snape war noch nie wirklich dick gewesen, aber so dünn wie im Moment auch noch nie ... jede einzelne Rippe zeichnete sich unter seiner dünnen, pergamentartigen Haut ab und außerdem waren auch noch die Spuren der unterschiedlichsten Flüche zu erkennen ... aber da war etwas Anderes, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte ... unter seiner Haut ... da schien sich etwas zu bewegen ... zu schlängeln ... Neugierig trat ich vor.

„Was ist das?", ich deute auf die seltsamen Bewegungen.

„Das", Avery blickte mich stolz an, „ist eine eigene Züchtung von mir. Fleischfressende Maden! Man setzt sie auf die Haut des Opfers und sie bohren sich dann in Sekundenschnelle in ihn hinein. Sie können sich sogar bis ins Gehirn durchfressen ... und sorgen für einen äußerst unangenehmen Tod. Aber diese hier bleiben in den oberen Hautschichten ... noch brauchen wir ihn lebend."

Ich verzog meine Nase! Das war ja scheußlich.

„Avery, ich denke, du solltest dein Spielzeug lieber entfernen ... wir wissen nicht, wie sie zusammen mit den Foltermethoden wirken ... und wie du schon sagtest ... wir brauchen ihn lebend." Voldemort blickte auffordernd zu seinem Diener, der sich auch sofort ans Werk machte.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten sah ich dabei zu, wie Avery einen glasigen, schleimigen, zwanzig Zentimeter langen Wurm nach dem anderen aus der Haut des Professors zog und sie in einen Bottich legte, in dem sich verfaultes Fleisch befand. Als das beendet war, wandte Voldemort sich an seinen neuen Zaubertränkemeister.

„Giftmischer! Sorg dafür, dass er aufwacht ... er soll ja auch etwas hiervon mitbekommen."

Der Giftmischer trat auf sein Opfer zu, zwang dessen Kiefer auseinander und träufelte Snape eine bräunlich aussehende Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Einen Moment geschah gar nichts ... dann fing Snape an zu husten und zu würgen. Eine Minute später war er wach und richtete seinen Blick auf mich, als hätte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich hier wäre. Ich fröstelte unter diesem kalten Blick und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei ich gegen Voldemort stieß. Dieser legte sofort eine Hand auf meine Schulter und strich mir mit der anderen über das Gesicht. Immer noch erschrocken, von der Kälte in Snapes Blick ließ ich ihn gewähren.

„Soso, die Mutter konntet ihr nicht beherrschen und deshalb versucht ihr euch jetzt an ihrer Tochter", hörte ich Snapes spöttische, heisere Stimme – sein Wille war anscheinend ungebrochen -, „was für einen Fluch benutzt ihr, um das Kind gefügig zu machen?"

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber sie ist freiwillig hier, nicht wahr ... meine kleine Schönheit?"

„Ich ... ja ...", trotzig erwiderte ich den Blick meines ehemaligen Lehrers, „ich bin freiwillig hier und es gefällt mir ... sehr sogar." In den Augen von Snape las ich für einen Moment ungläubiges Erstaunen. Dann waren seine Augen wieder kalt und tot ... und abgestumpft! Sein Kopf fiel wieder auf die Tischplatte!

„Wenn es ihnen gefällt Ms. Hawks ...allerdings hatte ich von ihnen Besseres erwartet ... trotzdem überlegen sie sich gut was sie tun ... und machen sie nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich!"

„Fehler?", fragte ich spöttisch. „Der einzige Fehler, den ich gemacht habe, war, dass ich nicht schön früher den Lord aufgesucht habe!", sagte ich mit wesentlich mehr Überzeugungskraft in meiner Stimme, als ich tatsächlich fühlte.

Als Antwort schnaubte Snape nur.

„Wenn sie das glauben, bitte! ... ich werde ihnen ihre Illusionen nicht nehmen ...! Aber ich bleibe dabei ... ich hatte von ihnen mehr Intelligenz erwartet."

„Ach was wissen sie schon", fauchte ich ihn wütend an, „sie wissen doch gar nicht warum ich hier bin! Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen Gefühlen!"

„Sie müssen es ja wissen!", antwortete er tonlos.

„Ja, das weiß ich auch! ... sie sind vollkommen kalt, gefühllos, arrogant, eingebildet, anmaßend, widerlich, schleimig ... und ... ich hoffe, dass ich heute auch noch zum Zuge kommen werde, um sie zu foltern! Und glauben sie mir, ich werde jede Sekunde genießen!", fauchte ich ihm kalt entgegen.

Keine Antwort! Snape blieb stumm ... und das machte mir mehr Angst, als wenn er mich angeschrien hätte. Aber das hätte in seinem jetzigen Zustand wahrscheinlich wenig furchteinflössend gewirkt.

Voldemort schließlich, unterbrach die drückende Stille.

„Da hörst du's, Verräter", zischte Voldemort. „Sie ist freiwillig hier ... allerdings sind wir nicht hier, um dich über die Neuzugänge zu informieren, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst. Ich will von dir die Ingredienzien des Sueño­-eterno-Trankes wissen."

„Und ... warum sollte ... ich euch diese ... mitteilen?", keuchte Snape.

„Weil du dir damit viel Leid ersparen wirst!", antwortete Voldemort mit seiner einschüchternsten Stimme und jeder andere wäre wahrscheinlich demütigst im Boden versunken ... aber Snape ... er schien zu lächeln.

„Und das soll ich euch glauben? ... Ihr wart schon immer ein schlechter Lügner ... vor allem in solchen Dingen! Die Folter macht euch viel zu viel Freude, als das ihr sie einfach weglassen würdet. Ihr seid ein Sadist!"

Einen Augenblick war Voldemort sprachlos. Aber er fing sich allerdings schnell wieder und die anderen Todesser einschließlich Malfoy duckten sich  weiter an die Wand.

„Seit  wann ... bist du denn ein Spezialist für Charakteranalysen?", fragte Voldemort mit einem nicht zu überhörendem Zischeln in seiner Stimme und schritt näher an Snape heran, um diesem ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich muss kein Spezialist sein, um euren Charakter zu erkennen! Ihr seid einfach nur krank ... besessen ...!"

„Snape ... ich rate dir ... hüte deine Zunge ... sonst ...!"

„Was sonst? Wollt ihr mich dann töten? ... meine Güte ... jetzt habe ich aber Angst! Oder wollt ihr mich zu Tode foltern? Auch nichts wirklich Neues, oder? ... Eure Methoden werden langsam alt!"

Voldemort rang einen Moment nach Fassung ... aber dann quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Solange sie nicht an Wirkung verlieren ... kann mir das egal sein! Also ... wirst du uns jetzt endlich die Zutaten für den Trank verraten?"

Snape schien einen Moment angestrengt nachzudenken.

„ ... .... nein! Werde ich nicht!"

Der Lord sog hörbar gereizt Luft ein.

„Na gut  ... du willst es nicht anders", seufzte Voldemort gespielt enttäuscht, „Nott! Fang an!"

Nott trat vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sein Opfer. Hämisch grinsend sprach er den Fluch aus ... zuerst sog Snape nur scharf die Luft ein ... dann verkrampften sich seine Muskeln und zum Schluss fing er an zu schreien.

Es waren furchtbare, schmerzerfüllte, leidende Schreie, bei denen es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. In den dunklen Büchern hatte ich zwar einige Bilder von Gefolterten gesehen und ich hatte auch die Beschreibungen verschiedener Foltermethoden gelesen ... aber es war etwas vollkommen Anderes diese Folterungen real zu erleben. In den Büchern konnte man diese Schreie nicht hören ... man sah nicht wie der Körper des Opfers nach einigen Augenblicken krampfhaft zu zucken begann und sich gegen seine Fesseln aufbäumte, oder wie sie ihre Fingernägel ins eigene Fleisch rammten.

Es ... es war ... es war grauenhaft. Ich musste an mich halten, um nicht einfach hinauszurennen und mich zu übergeben. Und dann endlich ... nach fünf Minuten hob Nott den Fluch auf. Snapes magerer Körper sackte entkräftet auf die Holzplatte zurück und man konnte nur an dem leisen Rasseln, das aus seiner Richtung kam, erkennen, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

„Nun Snape ... erzählst du uns jetzt was wir wissen wollen?", fragte Voldemort sein Opfer kalt.

Der Gefragte legte mühsam seinen Kopf auf die Seite und blickte Voldemort hasserfüllt an, vorher glitt aber noch sein prüfender Blick über mich und ich begann daran zu zweifeln, ob ich wirklich dazu fähig war ein Lebewesen derart zu quälen.

„Fahr zur ... ach, fahr zum Himmel!", krächzte Snape mit geschlossenen Augen.

Voldemort schüttelte überhaupt nicht überrascht seinen Kopf, „Tz tz tz, Nott, mach weiter!"

Wieder richtete Nott seinen Zauberstab auf Snape und wieder sprach er den Fluch ... diesmal war der Fluch aber stärker.

Ich sah wie Snape sich aufbäumte ... hörte das Knacken von Knochen, als er versuchte seinen Fesseln zu entkommen und sah wie Blut in Strömen von seinem Körper lief, dort wo Avery seine Würmer hervorgeholt hatte. Es war das Schrecklichste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Wie konnte man sich derart an den Qualen eines anderen Lebewesens erfreuen, wie Voldemort es tat?

Bevor ich eine Antwort auf diese Frage fand, gebot Voldemort Nott wieder Einhalt ... aber als er diesmal das Wort an Snape richtete erhielt er keine Antwort – der Meister der Zaubertränke war bewusstlos.

„Schade", hörte ich die lakonische Stimme Voldemorts, „ich hatte gehofft, er würde länger durchhalten ... aber was soll's, macht weiter."

Avery und Nott zogen den bewusstlosen Professor unsanft von der Streckbank und ließen ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen, danach machte sich einer von den beiden Vollstreckern an Snapes Kleidung zu schaffen.

Wäre ich nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, das gerade Gesehene zu verdauen, dann hätte ich vorher bemerkt was Avery und Nott mit dem Professor machten ... aber so merkte ich es erst, als sie schon bald fertig waren – sie zogen den Professor aus.

Als die beiden Männer ein schockiertes Quieken aus meiner Richtung hörten, hielten sie einen Moment inne, auch Voldemort schien mich erstaunt anzusehen, aber dann hörte ich ein leises Lachen.

„Ich vergaß, du bist in solchen Dingen ja noch recht unerfahren!"

Ich nickte stumm ... es war ja nicht unbedingt so, dass es bei uns viele Männer gab, deswegen hatte ich auch noch nicht besonders viele gesehen ... schon gar keine nackten Männer und Professor Snape war definitiv ein Mann ... zwar nicht unbedingt der Schönste ... aber ein Mann.

Bei allen Harpyien! War das peinlich! Ich vergrub mein glühendes Gesicht in den Händen und dankte allen mir bekannten Göttern, dass Snape bewusstlos war. Denn wäre er es nicht, ich könnte ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten ... geschweige denn ansehen. Aber ich denke, dieses Problem wird Voldemort für mich lösen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Klatschen und blickte neugierig geworden auf. Nott hatte einen Kübel eiskaltes Wasser über Snape ausgeleert. Der splitterfasernackte Mann saß oder vielmehr lag jetzt in einer Wasserlache – das würde seinem Gesundheitszustand auch nicht unbedingt zuträglich sein.

„Was ... was ... soll das?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Das kalte Wasser verstärkt die nächsten Flüche, mein Kind."

Und wie um das eben Gesagte noch einmal zu verstärken, hob diesmal Voldemort persönlich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein wehrloses Opfer.

„Crucio!", gellte es durch den kleinen Raum und im nächsten Moment hörte ich wieder die lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schreie. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu und kniff meine Augen fest zusammen. Ich wollte nichts hören und auch nicht sehen, wie Voldemort Snape den Rest gab. Aber so sehr ich mich auch bemühte die lauten Schreie zu überhören ... sie hallten in meinem Kopf wieder, ließen mich nicht in Ruhe ... weckten Schuldgefühle ...Erinnerungen ... und dann endlich war es vorbei. Voldemort hatte den Fluch aufgehoben und blickte nun nachdenklich auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt auf dem Boden.

„Ich denke ... wir sollten es gut sein lassen ... wir haben schließlich noch einiges mit ihm vor. Bringt ihn wieder in seine Zelle!"

Erleichtert atmete ich auf ... es war vorbei!

„Obwohl ...", ich versteifte mich kaum merklich, als ich wieder die Stimme des dunklen Lords vernahm, „Nott! Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du doch so eine gewisse Vorliebe ... vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sie auszuleben."

‚Vorliebe! Was denn für eine Vorliebe?', dachte ich panisch. Ich wollte hier raus ... wollte diesen furchtbaren Ort nie wieder sehen, ja nicht einmal mehr in seine Nähe wollte ich kommen.

Misstrauisch beobachtete ich, wie die beiden Todesser Snape bäuchlings wieder auf den Tisch warfen und seine Beine an den Tischbeinen festbanden.

Snapes Gesicht war währenddessen vollkommen ausdruckslos, seine Augen waren geschlossen und ich hätte geschworen, dass er tot wäre, wenn ich nicht die Atembewegungen gesehen hätte.

Nott stellte sich diabolisch grinsend hinter Snape und entledigte sich seines Umhanges, als nächstes öffnete er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Ich schluckte krampfhaft. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Der ... der wollte wirklich einen bewusstlosen Mann vergewaltigen ...!

Oh Gott! Ungläubig vergrub ich mein Gesicht erneut in den  Händen. Auf diesen Akt konnte ich wirklich verzichten. Gedämpft hörte ich die kratzige Stimme von Nott.

„Wirklich schade, dass er auf der falschen Seite steht und noch dazu  Gefallen an Frauen findet."

„Ja, aber er gefällt den Frauen leider nicht", grölte Avery, „erinnert ihr euch noch an die ‚Feiern? Die Frauen haben immer einen riesigen Bogen um ihn gemacht ... nur wenn unser Meister ihnen es befohlen hat, haben sie sich ihm genähert."

„Ja, ja", murmelte Nott, „aber jetzt werde ich meinen Spaß mit ihm haben ... schade nur, dass er nichts merkt."

Nott packte Snape jetzt an den mageren Hüften und positionierte sich.

Verdammt, wo war ich da nur reingeraten? Ich wollte hier raus ... nach Hause ... irgendwohin ... Hauptsache von hier weg.

Zögernd blickte ich zu Voldemort, der nachdenklich auf die reglose Gestalt von Snape starrte.

Das würde er doch nicht zulassen? Oder doch?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tztztz, da ist unser lieber Professor ja in einen gewaltigen Schlamassel reingeraten. Wie konnte das bloß passieren? Upps ... das is ja meine Schuld! So ein Pech aber auch. So, ich hoffe, dass ihr alle noch unversehrt auf euren Stühlen sitzt (und mich unter Umständen in alle existierenden Höllen wünscht ;-)), eure Tastatur und Finger noch ganz sind ... und euren Mund könnt ihr auch wieder zuklappen.  Und da ihr ja bestimmt alle wissen möchtet wie es weitergeht ... denke ich ... dass diesmal .... so ungefähr 10 Reviews reichen werden! *ggg* Ich werde mich auf alles gefasst machen (sogar auf Morddrohungen). Also das Übliche, eure Meinung über den Verlauf der Geschichte ... die Charaktere ... etc. 

Und Mary-J: Es darf ruhig etwas länger sein! Ich lese gerne!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Atropos


	13. Erklärungen

**Kapitel 12: Erklärungen**

** **

**@ Khair_ed_Din: **Ich hab dir ja schon eine Mail geschickt und hoffe das die angekommen ist. Aber hier noch mal für alle: Sueno eterno ist spanisch und bedeutet so in etwa „ewiger Schlaf" und der Trank ist eigentlich nicht sonderlich wichtig ... Voldie plant schon wieder neue Gemeinheiten!

**@ Lorelei Lee:** Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Und ich seh die Sache ähnlich wie du! ;-) Je schlimmer die Folter, desto schöner das Wiedersehen!

**@ Franzi:** Gracias! Und wenn dir der „Vergewaltigungstrip gefallen hätte, hätte ich mir auch ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht ;-) 

**@ Mary-J & Severin:** Hey Severin! Die Idee ist genial ... ich glaub, die bau ich ein. Oder ich könnte ihm natürlich auch die Gelenke zerschmettern lassen und ihn dann aufs Rad flechten! Oder die Finger- und Zehennägel rausreißen! Du bist echt Inspiration pur für mich! ;-))Und nun zu **Mary-J:** Remus? Wer weiß, wer weiß! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was Demona früher alles getrieben hat! Die war richtig schlimm! Und wie kommst du jetzt auf Lily??????? Warum sollte die ´ne Hawk gewesen sein? Und warum interessiert dich das???? Und von Feriencamps habe ich keine Ahnung! Da musst du dich schon an den Meister persönlich wenden. Und übrigens ... das mit dem Lösegeld kannste knicken!

**@ Khalaris**: YO! Genau die Reaktion, die ich bezweckt habe!

**@ Seelenfinder:** *Putzlappen reich* Ob ich in meinem früheren Leben Foltermeister war? *sfg* Ich hab die Folter erfunden! Mein zweiter Vorname ist Inquisition! Ne, Scherz beiseite. Hab keine Ahnung, sollte vielleicht mal ´nen Seelenklempner befragen ... oder mich hypnotisieren lassen.

**@ minka:** Sorge unbegründet. Es sind zehn Rewus geworden.

**@ Sever Danger:** Also, die Vorschläge haben was! *gg* Aber mal ehrlich ... würdest du die Finger von Rascal haben wollen? Und ich bezweifele auch, dass Sevi es zulassen wird, dass Black und Claw an seinen Händen rumhexen. *ggg* Übrigens ... wie kommst du denn auf Black? Der ist doch noch gar nicht aufgetaucht. 

**@ Abra**: Ja ... wer ist Claws Vater ... gute Frage ... sehr gute Frage! Kandidaten genug gibt's jetzt ja! Und warum ich Sev so leiden lasse? Keine Ahnung ... aber irgendwie muss ja ein bisserl Spannung in die Story. Wäre doch nur halb so lustig, wenn er einfach nur in dem Verließ vor sich her gammeln würde.

**@ smart**: Ja, den Titel fand ich auch äußerst passend! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, damit die Beamten der Deutschen Bahn nicht drastisch dezimiert werden! *gg*

** **

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Ich saß in meinem Wohnzimmer vor dem riesigen Spiegel, neben mir saß Remus und im Spiegel befand sich meine Mutter ... oder jedenfalls ihr Bild. Wir unterhielten uns jetzt bereits seit mehreren Stunden und kamen zu keinem Ergebnis ... und das lag nicht an mir, oh nein!

„Liebling, wie kann ich es in Worte fassen damit du es verstehst", sagte meine Mutter in diesem Moment mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen, „wenn ich ihn finden würde ... zusammen mit Voldemort und er wird gerade aufs Bestialischste gefoltert. Ich denke, ich würde Voldemort noch anfeuern, aber ich würde diesen Bastard ... diesen dreckigen, perversen Widerling, diese hinterhältige, linke Schlange garantiert, ich wiederhole, **garantiert******nicht befreien. Haben wir uns verstanden? Lieber sehe ich dabei zu, wie er langsam verrottet. Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Ende der Durchsage! Basta! Finito! Amen!", meine Mutter kreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und blitzte mich entschlossen an.

„Aber Mutter, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist. Weißt du, ehrlich gesagt finde ich es sogar schade, dass ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin ... hätte mir sicherlich Spaß gemacht", antwortete meine Mutter schulterzuckend.

„Mutter!"

„Nichts Mutter! Und noch was, wenn du mich das nächste Mal rufst, dann nur weil meine Enkeltochter wieder aufgetaucht ist. Und ich rate dir, Demona, finde sie!"

„Aber ...", es war zu spät, das Bild verblasste und damit auch die Möglichkeit, mich mit meiner Mutter zu unterhalten.

„Ohhh verdammt." Ich stand auf und raufte meine Haare, wobei mein Blick auf Remus fiel, der immer noch den Spiegel ansah, jedoch augenblicklich den Kopf in meine Richtung wandte, als ihm auffiel, dass ich ihn ansah.

„Also ... ähm ... Demona, bitte verbessere mich, wenn ich mich täusche ... aber kann es sein, dass deine Mutter, wie soll ich sagen, Severus nicht mag?"

„Nicht mag? Machst du Witze? Sie liebt ihn ... sie hat ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum Fressen gern."

„Und warum? Sie haben doch nicht unbedingt viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, oder?"

„Nur einmal etwas länger ... aber das hat gereicht!", knurrte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Halt mich bitte nicht für neugierig ... aber was war denn der Auslöser für diesen ... ähm ... Hass?"

Ich blickte Remus an und danach zum Spiegel. Durfte ich es ihm erzählen? Immerhin betraf das meine Mutter und zwar auf einer ziemlich privaten Ebene!

„Ach was soll's", ich ließ mich wieder auf die Couch fallen, „weißt du meine Mutter kam mich hier einmal für etwas längere Zeit besuchen ... damals war Severus bereits hier Lehrer. Na ja, meine Mutter hat eine Vorliebe, die man ihr auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht zutraut. Sie liebt romantische Orte ...". Ich hörte Remus neben mir schnauben.

„Das habe ich ihr nun wirklich nicht zugetraut."

„Sie hatte eine besondere Vorliebe für versteckte Seen mit einem kleinen Wasserfall. Hier im Verbotenen Wald gibt es auch so einen ... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht kennst du ihn sogar ... auf jeden Fall ging meine Mutter abends einmal dorthin und badete und zwar nackt. Sie schwamm ein wenig und legte sich dann zum Dösen auf einen höher gelegten Stein ..."

„Und weiter?"

„Remus, du weißt, dass es bei uns nicht viele Männer gibt ... wir sind aber trotzdem Frauen und haben dementsprechende Gefühle ... verstehst du?"

„Ich glaube, nicht ganz."

„Ich rede von Sex! Wir bekommen auch ab und zu mal Lust auf diese Art von Körperkommunikation, weißt du! Wir sind schließlich keine Roboter."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet", grummelte er als Antwort.

„Nun, auf jeden Fall ist nicht immer gleich ein Mann in der Nähe ... also greifen wir zum Naheliegensten. Wir legen selber Hand an ... einige von uns gehen auch Beziehungen mit anderen Frauen ein." Ich blickte Remus an, um herauszufinden, ob er mir auch noch zuhörte und erkannte, dass ihm diese Vorstellung anscheinend sehr zusagte.

„Genau das tat auch meine Mutter an jenem Abend ... und ich schwöre dir Remus ... wenn du dir das jetzt bildlich vorstellst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du keine Probleme mehr mit deiner Familienplanung haben wirst. Die kannst du dir dann nämlich abschminken!", fauchte ich ihn wütend an, worauf er einen kleinen Satz aus dem Sofa machte.

„Ist ... ist ja schon gut. So was würde ich nie in meinem Leben machen ... immerhin ist sie deine Mutter", keuchte er, „aber was hat das jetzt damit zu tun, dass sie Severus nicht mag?"

„Dazu komme ich ja gerade ... du lässt mich ja nicht ausreden", antwortete ich ungeduldig, „also meine Mutter schwamm – nackt – danach legte sie sich auf einen Felsen und ...", Remus bekam schon wieder so ein Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Ich denke an überhaupt nichts ... nicht an deine Mutter ... und auch nicht an die möglichen Dinge, die deine Mutter dort treibt ... **verdammt**!"

„So, so, so, sag mal Remus, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, müsstest du doch hart auf die vierzig zugehen ... ist es da noch normal sich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager aufzuführen?"

„Ich ... verdammt noch mal ... was erwartest du? Es gibt nicht wirklich viele Frauen, die mit einem Werwolf ins Bett steigen wollen."

Ich sah ihn betroffen an. „Das tut mir Leid ... daran habe ich nicht gedacht ..."

„Ist schon gut, erzähl weiter!"

„Gut! Also meine Mutter gab sich vollständig ihrer Beschäftigung hin und ahnte dabei nicht, dass sie von jemandem beobachtet wurde."

„Nein, Demona das ist nicht wahr, oder", stöhnte Remus.

„Doch! Severus stand die ganze Zeit unter einem Baum und hat ihr zugesehen ... und anstatt einfach wegzugehen ist der Idiot später noch zu ihr hingegangen und hat einige sehr unpassende Sprüche abgelassen ... meine Mutter hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt oder ihn in dem See ersäuft ... aber er hat es irgendwie lebend zum Schloss geschafft und dort konnten Dumbledore und ich, meine Mutter davon abhalten ein Blutbad in der Großen Halle zu veranstalten."

„Na ja, immerhin ein würdiger Rahmen", antwortete Remus trocken, „aber wieso hat deine Mutter ihn nicht gleich ... kaltgestellt ...?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung ... ich glaube, sie weiß es selbst nicht einmal ... vielleicht war sie einfach nur zu schockiert, um irgendwas zu machen. Weißt du, wenn meine Mutter früher auf der Erde war, dann haben die Menschen noch nicht einmal gewagt sie angezogen zu betrachten ... die Zeiten ändern sich!", ein spöttisches Lachen umspielte meine Lippen, „oder vielleicht hat es ihr ja auch gefallen ... dabei beobachtet zu werden."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass Remus mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der gute Severus voyeuristische Neigungen hat ...", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

„Das liegt bei den Slytherins tief verankert", antwortete ich lakonisch, „oder hast du dich nie gefragt warum die Badezimmer in ganz Hogwarts keine Fenster haben?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst ... fällt es mir auch auf ...", aber ich war schon aufgestanden und begab mich nach draußen. Vielleicht würde ich Claw ja in dieser Nacht finden.

**Aus der Sicht von Claw**

Wie eine Besessene rannte ich durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Burg, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang. Diese letzte „Schau" hatte mir gereicht, ich wollte hier weg. Von mir aus auch wieder zu meiner Mutter, bloß weg von hier. Mit diesen Irren wollte ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ein wenig foltern ... gut und schön ... aber das ging zu weit. So was war entwürdigend für das Opfer ... und auch für die Zuschauer – namentlich mich.

Voldemort war zwar nicht zum Äußersten gegangen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er es versucht hatte, reichte mir. Er hatte auf diese Weise versucht herauszufinden, ob Snape wirklich bewusstlos war, oder ob er nur so tat, um weiterer Folter zu entgehen. Nun ... er war eindeutig bewusstlos gewesen, Voldemort hatte Nott also im letzten Moment zurückgepfiffen – unter anderem auch, weil meine Gesichtsfarbe sich doch ziemlich ins Grüne verfärbt hatte. Nott war zwar ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen ... fing sich aber sofort wieder, als Voldemort ihm einen anderen Gefangen versprach. Mahlzeit kann ich da nur sagen.

Danach war ich auf das Turmzimmer gegangen, welches mir zur Verfügung stand und hatte nachgedacht. Es hatte zwar etwas gedauert – zwei Tage, in denen ich die restlichen Bücher durchgelesen hatte – aber ich war zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Ich wollte das nicht. Weder wollte ich eine berühmte Kriegerin werden, noch so ein blutrünstiges Monster, das mir in den Büchern begegnet war und meine Zukunft sein sollte. Ich gebe ja gerne zu, dass ich Spaß am Kämpfen habe ... aber nicht am Töten. Aus Notwehr vielleicht, aber bestimmt nicht aus Spaß ... dazu ist das Leben viel zu wertvoll. Außerdem begann ich langsam zu verstehen, warum meine Mutter mir das alles vorenthalten hatte. Ich hatte es sicherlich schon vorher geahnt – tief in meinem Innersten – aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an eine Wand ... irgendwo musste es doch einen Ausgang geben ... ein winziges Fenster würde ja schon reichen. Langsam lief ich weiter, um ja niemanden auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Das Letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren Dutzende von Todessern, die mich fragten, was ich hier tat.

Als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, hätte ich vor Freude einen Salto vollführen können ... da vorne war tatsächlich ein Fenster, freudig hüpfte ich auf den Fenstersims und sprang hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Während ich fiel, ließ ich meine Flügel aus meinen Schultern hervorbrechen und mit ein paar Flügelschlägen gewann ich an Höhe und ließ die Festung des Schreckens hinter mir.

Im Nachhinein hatte ich mir überlegt, dass ich besser zu Großmutter geflogen wäre ... aber wie heißt es so schön? Hinterher ist man immer schlauer. Wie dem auch sei, eine Stunde und einige falsche Flugrouten später, konnte ich Hogwarts erkennen. Ich landete am äußersten Ende im Schutz des Verbotenen Waldes und dachte darüber nach, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Ich konnte schließlich schlecht ins Schloss gehen, allen zuwinken und dabei ganz locker sagen: „Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder. Ich bin in der letzten Woche von Voldemort in schwarzer Magie ausgebildet worden und habe nebenbei dabei zugesehen wie unser alter Zaubertränkelehrer gefoltert worden ist. Also, kein Grund zur Sorge."

Nein, das ging wirklich nicht. Meine Mutter würde mir die Flügel ausreißen.

Langsam lief ich im Kreis und versuchte mir eine plausible Erklärung einfallen zu lassen. Ich konnte den anderen schließlich schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Mir fielen zwar einige Ausreden ein ... aber eine war haarsträubender als die andere.

„Verdammt wieso fällt mir nichts ein? Sonst bin ich doch auch nie um eine Ausrede verlegen."

Ächzend ließ ich mich auf einen großen Stein fallen und legte mich hin. Vielleicht bekam ich eine bessere Idee, wenn ich die Sterne betrachtete. Ich lag ungefähr eine Viertelstunde auf dem Rücken und betrachtete den Nachthimmel und das einzige Ergebnis war, dass mir kalt wurde ... nun ja, und die Erkenntnis, dass mein Verhalten absolut kindisch und unreif gewesen war. Es würde mich nicht einmal wundern, wenn meine Mutter mich jetzt in ein Heim für schwererziehbare Kinder stecken würde ... oder ich gleich zurück nach Hause müsste und wieder eine Gouvernante bekäme. Beides keine angenehmen Vorstellungen.

„Beim Hades und all seinen Schergen ... warum passiert so ein Mist immer mir?"

Wütend sprang ich auf meine Füße und rieb mir dieArme.

„Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, was ich meiner Mutter erzählen soll ...!"

„Nun, wie wäre es denn einfach mit der Wahrheit", vernahm ich plötzlich eine eisige Stimme hinter mir.

Langsam und Böses ahnend drehte ich mich um.

„Ach ... ähh ... Mama! Was für eine Überraschung ... wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, oder", versuchte ich die Situation etwas aufzulockern ... ich bemerkte aber gleich an ihren Augen, dass mir das nicht gelungen war. So kalt hatte sie mich noch nie angesehen.

** **

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Ich war schlicht gesagt **fassungslos**. Vor mir stand doch tatsächlich meine Tochter und grinste mich frech an. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, verpasste ich ihr eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige.

„Verdammt noch mal, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Hast du nicht daran gedacht, dass ich mir Sorgen mache? Dir hätte wer weiß was passiert sein können!", fauchte ich sie an, während sie sich ihre Wange rieb, auf der langsam aber sicher, der Abdruck meiner Hand zu erkennen war.

Claw blickte mich aus großen Augen an.

„Du hast dir wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht? Ganz ehrlich?"

Ich war kurz davor zu explodieren.

„Was soll die dämliche Frage? Natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht – große Sorgen!", blaffte ich sie an.

„D-das ist toll!", schniefte Claw als Antwort und im nächsten Moment hing meine siebzehnjährige Tochter an meinem Hals und heulte. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Claw. Ich-finde-das überhaupt-nicht-toll! Hast du mich verstanden? Du bekommst Hausarrest bis an dein Lebensende und du wirst nie wieder ohne Begleitung irgendwo hingehen und wenn es nur der Süßigkeitenladen um die Ecke ist."

„In Ordnung ... i-ich bin mit allem einverstanden, Mami!" Ich verzog mein Gesicht ... keine Widerworte? Und sie nannte mich allen Ernstes **MAMI**? Womit hatte ich denn diese Beförderung verdient?

An solche Gefühlsausbrüche meiner Tochter überhaupt nicht gewöhnt, war ich im ersten Augenblick etwas ratlos, was ich denn nun machen sollte. Nach einigen Überlegungen beschloss ich einfach meine Hände auf ihre Oberarme zu legen, um die Umarmung auch nur andeutungsweise zu erwidern, denn ich war immer noch sehr wütend. Was bildete sich diese kleine Kröte eigentlich ein? Mein Verstand funktionierte jedenfalls noch so gut, dass ich feststellte, dass sie beinahe ein Eisklumpen war.

„Mmmh ... Claw, du bist eiskalt, lass uns reingehen", sagte ich schon wieder etwas sanfter gestimmt.

Als Antwort bekam ich nur ein leichtes Nicken. Claw lief langsam hinter mir her und sagte kein Wort, erst als wir an meinen Büro ankamen, hörte ich ihre Stimme wieder.

„Mama?"

„Hmmh?"

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Sicher!"

Aber bevor Claw ihre Frage stellen konnte, fanden wir uns in meinem Büro wieder, das leider nicht leer war. Das Remus hier war, wusste ich ... aber wie kamen Albus und Minerva hierher?

„Demona, du musst entschuldigen", Remus erhob sich, „aber ich bin dir gefolgt und habe Claw gesehen, danach habe ich Albus und Minerva verständigt. Sie wollten wissen, wie es der Kleinen geht."

Bevor ich eine Antwort geben konnte, trat Claw plötzlich vor und stellte sich vor Minerva.

„Professor, ich möchte mich für mein ungezogenes Benehmen entschuldigen ... es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Entschuldigung angenommen, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag."

Über diese Antwort von Minerva hätte ich unter anderen Umständen gelacht ... Claw hatte mehr als nur einen schlechten Tag.

„Minerva, nachdem was sie dir an den Kopf geworfen hat, solltest du sie eigentlich bestrafen. Auf jeden Fall Punktabzug", sagte ich mit Nachdruck.

Minerva zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.

„Und dir damit in die Hände spielen? Slytherin liegt momentan in Führung was den Hauspokal angeht ... da werde ich meinem Haus doch nicht noch mehr Punkte abziehen!"

Ich blickte meine Kollegin scharf an.

„Und da wird immer gesagt, du wärst absolut gerecht!"

„Keine Sorge, sie wird eine Strafarbeit bekommen."

„Aber nun," Albus ergriff das Wort, „interessiert uns alle brennend wo du die letzten Tage über warst. Du hast deiner Mutter ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht."

Ich schob meine Tochter in einen Sessel vor den Kamin und wickelte ihr eine Decke um die Schultern bevor ich mich neben Remus auf die Couch setzte. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich meine Tochter. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete.

„Ich ... ich", Claw sah von einem zum anderen, „ich ... bin einfach .... ziellos durch die Gegend geflogen ... war im Wald ... und habe beobachtet ...!"

Komisch, aber warum glaubte ich ihr kein Wort? Die anderen schienen ihre Worte auf jeden Fall für bare Münze zu nehmen.

Albus grinste mich unverschämt fröhlich an.

„Demona, wenn ich mich recht entsinne ... dann streunst du auch sehr oft durch die Gegend!"

Ich blickte Albus scharf und überhaupt nicht amüsiert an. Aber bevor ich ihn zurechtwies, wandte ich mich an meine Tochter.

„Gut ... angenommen du bindest uns keinen Bären auf", sagte ich langsam, „ ... verrat uns doch einfach mal, was du die ganze Zeit ... im Wald ... gemacht hast!"

„Nun ... äh ... ich war ja nicht nur im Wald ... ich war auch ... in der Nähe von Menschen ... und anderen magischen Völkern! ... und da bin ich auf eine Bibliothek gestoßen ... ... ich durfte die Bücher lesen ... ... und da stand ganz viel ... über mich drin ... über meine Zukunft!"

Meine Augenbraue fing an zu zucken.

Minerva, Remus und Albus sahen mich überrascht an, auch den Blick meiner Tochter spürte ich auf mir ruhen.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mir das neu wäre."

„Du kennst diese Bücher?", Claw sah mich erschrocken an.

„Ja, ich kenne sie. Es ist ja nicht unbedingt so, dass es die neusten Romane sind."

„Und ... und stimmen sie? Wird das wirklich einmal geschehen? Ich-ich will das nicht!", sagte sie leise.

„Claw, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu ... alle Vorhersagen und ich meine damit wirklich alle, können dir nur eine Möglichkeit deiner Zukunft zeigen ... kein Seher und ist er noch so gut, kann dir etwas vorhersagen, was mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit geschehen wird. Die Zeit und damit die Zukunft ist nicht vorherbestimmbar. Die Muggel haben da so ein nettes Sprichwort, ich glaube, es ging ungefähr so: Jeder ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied ... mit anderen Worten, du bist die einzige, die deine Zukunft bestimmen kann und zwar durch Taten, die du in der Gegenwart vollführst. Beruhigt?"

„Ein bisschen ...!"

„Fein! Hast du uns jetzt noch was zu sagen, oder kann das bis morgen warten? Du siehst müde aus."

„Nein ... der Rest kann bis morgen warten ...!" Claw stand langsam auf und rieb sich ihre Augen, plötzlich sah sie schockiert in die Runde und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Ohhh ... das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich-ich weiß wo Professor Snape gefangengehalten wird ... und wenn ihr ihn lebend wieder haben wollt, dann solltet ihr euch beeilen ... es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass er vor Gesundheit strotzt."

„Kind, warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich?", Albus war mit einem Satz aufgesprungen und packte sie an den Schultern, „**wo** wird er gefangengehalten?"

Um seinen Worten noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, schüttelte Albus meine Tochter hin und her. Ihr Kopf flog hilflos von einer Seite auf die andere.

„Albus, hör auf sie so zu schütteln, dann sagt sie nämlich gar nichts." Albus kam meiner Aufforderung nach und ließ sie los. „Claw kannst du uns sagen, wo sich die Festung befindet?"

„Ich ... ich glaube nicht ... aber ich würde sie wiederfinden, wenn ich fliege."

„Gut, Demona, Remus? Ihr beide werdet gleich mit Claw und Professor Rascal aufbrechen und euch die Festung ansehen ... vielleicht schafft ihr es auch schon Severus zu befreien ... wenn nicht ... kommt ihr zurück und wir teilen den Standort dem Ministerium mit."

„Albus ... Albus", schrie ich in seine Richtung, „das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Warum sollen wir ausgerechnet Rascal mitnehmen? Der Kerl wird nur im Weg rumstehen ... oder sich wieder an mich ranmachen wollen", fügte ich leise knurrend hinzu.

„Er ist nun mal Lehrer und etwas jünger ... vielleicht ist er euch nützlich."

Das glaubte Albus ja wohl selber nicht, oder? Der Kerl und nützlich? Das ging nicht! Auf keinen Fall, würde ich den mitnehmen!

„Albus, wenn der Kerl mitsoll, dann musst du auf meine Hilfe verzichten. Ich weigere mich, mit diesem Idioten zusammenzuarbeiten."

„Ach Demona, hör auf zu meckern und zeig mal ein wenig Teamgeist ... es geht hier immerhin um Severus und nicht um deine Abneigung gegen irgendwelche Kollegen."

Hätte Remus mich nicht zurückgehalten, bräuchte Hogwarts nun einen neuen Schulleiter ... aber na ja, es ist, denke ich, sinnlos zu erwähnen, dass all meine Proteste einfach kalt lächelnd ignoriert wurden und ich keine fünf Minuten später in der Luft war – gefolgt von Remus und dem ziemlich verschlafen aussehendem Rupert Rascal.

Um dem ziemlich geistlosen Geschwafel von Rascal zu entgehen, flog ich etwas schneller und befand mich kurz darauf neben Claw. Eine Weile flogen wir schweigend nebeneinander her, bis ich beschloss meine Tochter mit meinen Vermutungen zu konfrontieren.

„Los spuck's aus, wo warst du?", fragte ich sie direkt.

„D-das habe ich doch gesagt ... mal hier ... mal da!"

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich, Töchterlein?"

Sie seufzte.

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ganz einfach! Von den Büchern, die du studiert hast, gibt es pro Band nur zwei Exemplare ... eine Serie befindet sich in meinem Besitz ... und die andere galt als verschollen ... das letzte Mal wurde sie im Besitz eines Vorfahren von Salazar Slytherin gesehen. Also, wo warst du?"

„Ähm ... du versprichst mir, nicht durchzudrehen, wenn ich es dir erzähle, ja?"

„Ich verspreche dir lediglich, dass ich dich am Leben lassen werde ... aber nicht in welchem Zustand, mein Kind!", antwortete ich kalt.

Sie drehte sich von mir weg und murmelte etwas, das klang wie: „Olmot!"

„Bitte etwas lauter ... ich habe dich nicht verstanden!"

„Voldemort", kam die piepsige Antwort von meiner Tochter.

„Irgendwie habe ich das geahnt! Spätestens als du gesagt hast, du wüsstest wo die Burg von Voldemort wäre!", erwiderte ich seufzend und fuhr mir mit meiner Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Du bist nicht böse?", fragte meine Tochter hoffnungsvoll.

Ich blitzte sie unheilvoll an.

„Wie kommst du denn dadrauf, dass ich böse sein könnte? Ich meine, du warst ja nur beinahe drei Wochen spurlos verschwunden und hast in der Zeit, die Burg des dunkelsten Zauberers dieser Zeit unsicher gemacht ... was du da alles gemacht hast, will ich gar nicht wissen! Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht! Nein Claw, ich bin nicht böse ... ich bin **fuchsteufelswild!** Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Gar nichts, so wie ich dich kenne!"

„Du bist also sehr böse auf mich", erwiderte Claw kleinlaut.

„Darauf kannst du sonst was schlucken! Ich muss dir wohl nicht erzählen, dass dein Verhalten mehr als nur kindisch und unreif war. Du hast nicht nur dein Leben gefährdet, sondern die Leben sämtlicher Hawks! Und dann auch noch dein Verhalten gegenüber Minerva! Sie ist zwar nur ein Mensch, aber hier ist sie deine Lehrerin ... Hauslehrerin", verbesserte ich mich, „und damit eine Respektsperson!"

Claw, die neben mir flog, machte sich immer kleiner.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass du mal meine Nachfolgerin wirst, krieg ich jetzt schon Magenkrämpfe! Wenn du dich nicht bald änderst, kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich noch mehr Kinder kriege und dich dann in der Erbfolge einfach übergehen kann!"

„Aber ..."

„Kein Aber! Dein Benehmen war vollkommen indiskutabel! Du solltest es wirklich besser wissen. Es kann nicht immer nur nach deinem Kopf gehen, du musst auch Rücksicht auf andere Personen nehmen. Und das du dann einfach abhaust, nur weil dir etwas gegen den Strich geht ... ist ja wohl die Krone allen Übels gewesen! Ich habe von dir wirklich Besseres erwartet! So, jetzt geht's **mir** besser!"

Claw sagte eine ganze Weile kein einziges Wort mehr.

„Komisch ... du bist schon die Zweite, die mir sagt, sie hätte etwas Besseres von mir erwartet!"

„So? Wer war denn der Erste?"

„Professor Snape", antwortete sie bedrückt.

„Na, dann sind wir ja mal ausnahmsweise einer Meinung!"

Danach herrschte erst mal eine Weile Funkstille. Erst nach zehn Minuten fing Claw wieder an zu sprechen.

„Mama, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Kommt drauf an, was es für eine Frage ist", erwiderte ich schlechtgelaunt. Ich war immer noch wütend auf sie ... zwar nicht mehr so sehr, wie zu Anfang unserer kleinen Unterhaltung aber der Zorn war noch da.

Aha ... na ja, ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Wieso hast du dich nie um mich gekümmert, als ich noch ein Baby war?"

Ich sah sie erstaunt an. Diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Obwohl es stimmte. Ich hatte mich früher herzlich wenig um sie gekümmert. Der Grund dafür war aber genau so einfach wie unverständlich. Abwesend starrte ich auf meine Hände. Ja, warum hatte ich mich nie um sie gekümmert?

„Claw, um das zu verstehen, muss ich dir einiges aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählen. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich nur gelernt zu kämpfen und zu töten. Sieh dir meine Hände an ... diese Hände haben gelernt zu verletzen, mit diesen Händen kann ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einem Riesen das Nasenbein brechen oder einem Menschen das Genick ... ich kann mit ihnen auch jemandem die Kehle zudrücken, oder ihn einfach nur gegen die Wand schlagen ... aber diese Hände haben nie gelernt, wie man ein Baby hält. Ich hatte Angst dich zu verletzen ... du warst so klein ... einmal habe ich dich hochgenommen und du hast geschrien wie am Spieß ... ich habe mich so erschrocken, dass ich dich beinahe fallen gelassen habe. Ich dachte, ich hätte zu fest zugepackt ... und bevor ich dich dann ernsthaft verletzten würde, habe ich lieber die Kindermädchen mit deiner Betreuung beauftragt."

Ich konnte Claws ungläubigen Blick förmlich auf mir spüren, wie sie meinen ganzen Körper durchdringen wollte auf der Suche nach Antworten ... plötzlich höre ich sie kichern ... erst leise, dann immer lauter. Verstört blicke ich sie an.

„Ich-ich glaub' das nicht", prustete sie, ,,du hattest Angst vor mir?", plötzlich wurde ihr Blick seltsam verschlossen, „und ich habe gedacht, du würdest mich nicht mögen ...!"

Darauf erwidere ich nichts ... sie hatte schließlich jeden erdenklichen Grund zu dieser Annahme.

Nach einer ungefähren halben Stunde in der Luft konnten wir die Lichter der Burg erkennen. Wir waren unserem Ziel wieder ein Stückchen näher gekommen.

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**

Dunkelheit, Finsternis, süße Bewusstlosigkeit und vereinzelt ... Träume ... Träume, die längst vergangen sind, aber ihre Narben haben bis ins Hier und Jetzt überdauert ...

**Rückblende******

Einige meiner Ziele hatte ich erreicht. Ich war jetzt Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts und zudem noch beträchtlich in der Gunst Voldemorts gestiegen. Immerhin konnte ich ihn jetzt mit Informationen aus Hogwarts versorgen, denn ich dachte nicht daran für Dumbledore zu spionieren – jedenfalls nicht richtig.

Ich nutzte beide Seiten, um voranzukommen. Ich versorgte Voldemort mit einigen Informationen und auch Dumbledore. Vorher wog ich genau ab, wo mir welche Informationen am Nützlichsten waren, außerdem musste ich aufpassen, dass keiner der beiden Verdacht schöpfte.

Und heute Abend würde ich dafür sorgen, dass ich auch mein letztes Ziel erreichen würde.

Deswegen ging ich gegen zehn Uhr in das Büro von Demona Hawks und bereitete einige Dinge vor. Ich wusste, dass sie erst in einer halben Stunde wiederkommen würde und hatte deswegen etwas Zeit.

Als ich hörte, dass sie zurückkam setzte ich mich in ihr Wohnzimmer und wartete. Meine Geduld wurde auch gleich darauf belohnt. Demona kam herein und setzte sich mir gegenüber – sie hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt.

Ich hörte wie sie leise stöhnte und sich reckte, dann machte sie das Licht an und – erschrak.

„Was zum Teufel machen sie hier?", fuhr sie mich an, aber ich lächelte nur zurück.

„Auf sie warten, meine Teuerste! Wonach sieht das denn sonst für sie aus?"

„Jetzt werden sie auch noch frech. Wissen sie, ich hätte guten Grund sie jetzt unangespitzt in den Grund zu rammen."

„Tztztz, das ist aber nicht sehr höflich. Außerdem können wir uns doch auch wieder duzen, dass klingt doch viel höflicher", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Zu ihnen will ich aber überhaupt nicht höflich sein", fauchte sie zurück.

„Mmh, jetzt bin ich aber tief getroffen", antwortete ich gespielt enttäuscht und blitzte sie dabei an, „aber ich will mal nicht so sein ... Demona ich habe dir eine Abmachung vorzuschlagen, die für uns beide äußerst profitabel sein könnte."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und was soll das für eine Abmachung sein?", fragte sie milde interessiert.

„Geduld, Geduld, alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich denke wir sollten das bei einer Flasche Wein bereden", ich stand auf, öffnete die Flasche, die ich mitgebracht hatte und schenkte uns beiden etwas ein.

„Sag, warum glaubst du, dass ich dir helfen werde? Ich glaube nämlich nicht an Albus' Worte, dass du ein irregeleiteter, kleiner Junge bist, der einfach die falschen Freunde hatte. Weißt du, ich habe mir im Spiegel, unser kleines ... ‚Treffen' ...immer wieder angesehen, aber ich habe keine der Eigenschaften gefunden, die Albus an dir gesehen hat. Ich sah immer wieder einen machthungrigen Bengel, der für seine Ziele über Leichen geht. Also bitte sag mir... was habe ich übersehen!" Die letzten Worte hauchte sie mir entgegen und ich lehnte mich zurück.

„Du hast nichts übersehen, eher hat der gute Direktor etwas zuviel in mich hineininterpretiert", antwortete ich leise lächelnd.

„Das dachte ich mir... aber weißt du, ich habe noch etwas gesehen ...", sagte sie leise, „ich habe gesehen, dass du für ... beide ... Seiten spionierst. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, aber ich weiß auch etwas ... nämlich dass es dich anscheinend nicht sehr interessiert, denn sonst wärst du schon bei Dumbledore gewesen."

Zufrieden sah ich, wie sie rot anlief.

„Ich wäre schon noch zu ihm gegangen, sobald ich handfeste Beweise für diesen Verrat gehabt hätte."

„Tu nicht so, Demona. Das passt nicht zu dir. Ich weiß nämlich, dass du der dunklen Seite nicht abgeneigt bist ... wir sind uns sehr ähnlich ... wir haben beide Spaß am töten. Und ich bereue meine Taten genauso wenig, wie du die unzähligen Morde, die du getätigt hast."

Ich sah sie forschend an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Ich wusste das Demona mehr Blut an ihren Händen kleben hatte als Voldemort.

Als sie nicht antwortete, sprach ich weiter.

„Dein Schweigen werte ich als Zustimmung. Aber jetzt würde mich interessieren, wie unser geschätzter Direktor es geschafft hat, dass du ihm so aus der Hand frisst! Hat er dir dein Leben gerettet?"

Demona sah mich erstaunt an und ich wusste, ich hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Soso, dann hat er sich also als Retter des schwachen Geschlechts versucht. Wie edel", überlegte ich.

Demona lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und atmete tief durch. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sich ihre Brüste bei jedem Atemzug hoben und gegen den Stoff spannten.

Als sie meine Faszination bemerkte, fing sie schmutzig an zu grinsen.

„Ich glaube du solltest mir dein Angebot unterbreiten, bevor dein Gehirn unter Blutmangel leidet."

„Ja, damit könntest du Recht haben. Also ich schlage dir folgendes vor: Wie du ja schon bemerkt hast, möchte ich Macht haben. Nicht in dem Sinne wie Voldemort, sondern einfach nur starke Zauberkräfte, um mir einige Personen vom Leib zu halten. Ich dachte mir deswegen, dass wir zwei Hübschen einen Bündniszauber durchführen", ich redete ohne meinen Blick von ihren Brüsten zu nehmen, erst als ich geendet hatte, sah ich in ihr Gesicht.

Sie lachte.

„Hm-mh, das ist ein guter Witz, wirklich! Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir einen Bündniszauber durchführen wollen ...?"

„Du wirst diesen Zauber mit mir durchführen, weil für dich auch einige Vorteile dabei herausspringen. Erstens, deine Kräfte werden steigen und zweitens habe ich hier etwas auf das du ganz scharf bist."

Ich holte etwas aus meiner Tasche und hielt Demona meine geschlossene Faust entgegen. Neugierig geworden beugte sie sich zu mir und ich öffnete langsam meine Faust.

Später wusste ich nicht was in diesem Moment stärker leuchtete, der Stein in meiner Hand oder Demonas Gesicht.

„Das ... das ... unglaublich ... ein ..."

„... Stein der Weisen, du hast vollkommen recht. Und er gehört dir, wenn du dich dazu bereit erklärst mir zu helfen."

Ich schloss meine Hand als Demona nach dem Stein greifen wollte.

„Woher hast du den Stein ...?"

„Voldemort hatte einen", antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

„Und wieso gibt Voldemort dir diesen Stein? Er hat doch sicherlich selber Verwendungsmöglichkeiten dafür! Und vor allen Dingen, **warum** hat er dir ihn gegeben?"

„Er hat ihn mir gegeben für ... besondere Verdienste ... und außerdem hat er keine Verwendung mehr für diesen Stein ... er ist so gut wie unsterblich! Der Stein hat für ihn also keinen Nutzen mehr!"

„Mm-hm, ich möchte lieber gar nicht wissen, was das für Verdienste waren!"

„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Ich habe ihm lediglich ein paar Auroren ausgeliefert ... aber fassen wir zusammen. Wir führen den Bündniszauber durch und du bekommst den Stein ... ich denke du hast einige Verwendungsmöglichkeiten dafür. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

„Lass mich einen Moment überlegen ... es sind ein paar ganz eindeutige Vorteile für mich drin ... aber was springt für dich dabei raus?"

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, meine Zauberkräfte verstärken sich und da du bei diesem Zauber mein Partner bist, komme ich auch noch in den Genuss der Unsterblichkeit ... sofern niemand vorhat mich umzubringen, versteht sich."

„Stimmt, die Anlagen für unser langes Leben übertragen sich auch auf dich ... allerdings nur so lange ich lebe, sollte ich sterben, wirst auch du wieder normal altern."

„Ein Grund mehr für mich, auf dein Wohlergehen zu achten", lächelte ich sie vielsagend an.

„Ich denke wir kommen ins Geschäft, Severus. Wann möchtest du den Zauber durchführen?"

„Nächsten Samstag, dann bekommst du auch den Stein. Aber ich habe noch eine Frage ... der Zauber wurde in Verbindung mit Sex beschrieben ... ist das irgendwie notwendig? Ich verstehe nämlich nicht was das mit dem Zauber zu tun hat."

Demona stand lächelnd auf und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten noch nichts gesagt hatte, stand ich auch auf und stellte mich hinter sie.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Antwort", hauchte ich in ihr Ohr und strich dabei mit meinen Fingern über ihre Hüften.

„Nun", antwortete sie gedehnt, „es ist für das Gelingen des Zaubers nicht zwingend erforderlich ... es ist nur so, dass man nach diesem Zauber, wie sagen die Muggel doch gleich? Geil aufeinander wird. Warum weiß ich nicht! Und ob das stimmt weiß ich noch weniger ... die Bücher, die über diesen Zauber berichten sind sehr alt ... und einiges ist auch bei der Übersetzung verlorengegangen."

„Geil? Was für ein schmutziges Wort ...", erwiderte ich leise und ließ meine Hände über ihren Bauch bis knapp unter ihre Brüste wandern, „andererseits ... könnte es natürlich ganz angenehm sein ... aber ich denke, vorher sollten wir unsere Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet etwas testen ..."

„Jetzt?"

„Warum nicht? Morgen ist keine Schule und mal ausnahmsweise keine Lehrerversammlung – der perfekte Zeitpunkt ...", gab ich ihr zur Antwort während ich ihre Brüste packte.

„Mir scheint ... das dein Gehirn unter wirklich akutem Blutmangel leidet, mein Lieber ...!" Antwortete sie ungerührt.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee?", stöhnte ich leise an ihrem Ohr und fing gleichzeitig an ihre Brüste zu massieren und zu kneten.

„Sonst würdest du vielleicht merken, dass ich nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert bin, **jetzt** mit dir ins Bett zu gehen."

Mit diesen Worten warf sie mich hinaus. Ich stand noch einige Minuten vor ihrer „Tür" und versuchte mich zu sammeln, als die Rüstung erneut zur Seite trat.

„Samstagabend um 21.00 Uhr in der Heulenden Hütte ... sei pünktlich."

**Rückblende Ende**

Wie durch einen Nebelschleier nahm ich die düstere Umgebung meiner Zelle war ... jetzt wo ich langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, strömten auch die Schmerzen wieder gnadenlos auf mich ein und ließen mich aufkeuchen. Schon seit mehreren Tagen verfolgte mich ein Gedanke sogar bis in den Schlaf – wenn ich denn welchen fand – es war der Gedanke an den Tod, der mich hoffentlich bald ereilen würde, denn die Hoffnung auf Rettung hatte ich eigentlich schon längst begraben und an Wunder glaubte ich nicht.

Ich schreckte auf, als ich plötzlich ein seltsames Knirschen hörte ... irgendwas machte sich an meiner Tür zu schaffen ... aber was?

­

Ja, was könnte das jetzt wohl sein? Auflösung gibt's wie immer nach einigen Reviews! Diesmal reichen wieder 8. Will ja mal nicht so sein! *gg*Und hier noch mal ein kleiner Aufruf an alle Leser, die zwar meine Story lesen, aber nicht reviewen! Fasst euch ein Herz und rettet einer armen kleinen Autorin den Tag. Reviews sind nämlich mein Überlebenselixier! Ein kleines „Piep" reicht ja schon. *schnüff* 


	14. In der Höhle des Löwen

**Kapitel 13: In der Höhle des Löwen**

So, da bin ich wieder. Hat zwar lange gedauert ... aber besser spät als nie, nicht wahr?

*freu* So viele *pieps* Ihr seid so gut zu mir!

**@ ObscuraNox:** Keine Sorge, ich werde geduldig warten. Und je länger ich warte, desto schlechter wird es dir später ergehen *gg* 

**@ Kassandra:** Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ob ich mich mit jemandem verbinde? Gute Frage ... eigentlich nicht. Weder mit denen von J.K.R noch mit den von mir erfundenen. Und was die Vaterschaft angeht *g* Ich kann es nur immer wiederholen: Lest weiter!

**@ Seelenfinder:** *nickt* dieses Anabolika ist gut für die Seele! Freut mich das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! *sfg* So langsam kommt meine wahre Seite zum Vorschein!

**@ Feyween:** Woher ich die Ideen nehme? Viele kommen mir beim Schreiben, andere im Bett und die meisten in der Schule! *g* Und da sag noch mal jemand Schule wäre für nichts gut. Tja, und meine kranke Phantasie tut dann ihr übriges!

**@ Franzi:** Du kannst dich weiter freuen! J

**@ Khair_ed_Din:** Also in so vielen Sprachen ist mir noch „Danke" gesagt worden! Aber du hast die spanische Variante vergessen! Gracias!

**@ Abra:** Verzeihung! Da hast du mich doch glatt auf eine Nachlässigkeit gestoßen. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich es nicht so spannend fand, zu beschreiben, wie Snape an irgendwelchen verschimmelten Brotkanten nagt und ihm fauliges Wasser in den Magen gepumpt wird. *bing* Idee! Neue Foltermethoden! Gleich merken! Aber um dich zu beruhigen. Snape bekommt regelmäßig ein bisserl was zu beißen. Voldie braucht ihn schließlich noch. Und ansonsten muss Snape halt warten bis ihm eine Ratte in den offenen Mund läuft!

**@ Mary-J:** Hmmm, Claw hat's wahrscheinlich einfach vergessen. Sie musste ja immerhin ihrer Mutter und einigen Lehrern eine glaubhafte Ausrede auftischen. Gar nicht so leicht. Aber das mit den Sex-Opfern bei Demona interessiert mich jetzt auch. *He Demona! Wie viele Männer haben die Nacht mit dir überlebt?* 

*Wie? Die müssen überleben? Das wusste ich gar nicht!* Schluck! Aua! Jetzt weiß ich mit was sie verwandt ist! Mit einer Schwarzen Witwe! Und zu Severin muss ich wohl nicht mehr viel sagen, außer „Hallo!"

**@ minka**: Vielen herzlichen Dank! Und ich hoffe auch, dass ich nicht nachlasse!

**@ Khalaris:** Out of Character? Hmmm na ja, der Gute war damals immerhin *rechne rechne rechne* ca ... ungefähr 19 Jahre alt ... da benimmt man sich halt so .... .... und außerdem ein paar Leichen im Keller muss jeder haben! *gg* Vor allen Dingen jemand der so aussieht!

**@ smart:** Danke!

**@ InaHexe:** Keine Angst, dein Review war mehr als in Ordnung! Und ich beiße auch nicht ... jedenfalls keine Reviewer!

**@ Lorelei Lee:** *künstliche Fingernägel rüberreich* Es geht weiiiteeeerr! Die wirst du jetzt hoffentlich brauchen! *gg*

So ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen? Scheint nicht so! An alle Reviewer ein großes Dankeschön! Und an alle neuen Reviewer auch ein großes Dankeschön! Ihr seid so gut zu mir! Ich weiß, ich wiederhol mich!

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Seit knappen zehn Minuten standen wir versteckt unter einigen großen Bäumen und beobachteten die riesige Festung, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor uns erschienen war.

„D-d-das ist also die Festung von Du-weißt-schon-wem", hörte ich die zitternde und sich überschlagende Stimme von Rupert Rascal hinter mir.

„Sieht ziemlich verlassen aus, meinst du nicht auch?", Remus hatte sich neben mich gestellt.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden ... ich geben euch ein Zeichen wenn ihr rüberkommen könnt."

Langsam trat ich aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor und breitete meine Flügel aus. Gemächlich und vorsichtig flog ich der Festung entgegen. Es war ruhig – zu ruhig, für meinen Geschmack.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später landete ich auf einem der großen Türme ... nichts ... keine Wache und so weit ich das feststellen konnte auch kein Schutzzauber. Ich sah mich noch einmal prüfend um und gab dann den anderen das Zeichen.

Claw landete als erste neben mir, danach Remus und zum Schluss mit offenkundigem Widerwillen auch Rascal. Das würde ich Albus niemals verzeihen ... mir einfach diesen Idioten mitzugeben. Trotzdem widerstand ich dem Drang, ihn einfach über die Zinnen zu werfen und wandte mich an meine Tochter.

„Nun Claw, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn du uns den Weg zeigst ... wir wollen hier schließlich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig durch die Gegend irren."

„Ist gut ... folgt mir."

Claw ging auf die Eichentür zu, öffnete sie und ging hindurch nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass dort keine unangenehme Überraschung auf uns lauerte.

„Ist-ist es nicht zu gefährlich für die Kleine? Ich m-meine, ich würde mich dazu bereiterklären hier mit ihr zusammen auf Lupin und sie zu warten."

„Rascal, dieses Kind wird sich besser zu helfen wissen als sie und im Übrigen, ich bin doch sehr enttäuscht von ihnen."

„W-wie m-meinen?"

„Sie wollen mich wirklich mutterseelenallein in diese Hölle gehen lassen? Ohne ein starken männlichen Begleiter", fragte ich ihn zuckersüß, leider blieb er mir eine Antwort schuldig, weil Claw uns in diesem Moment zur Ruhe ermahnte.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht", murmelte sie, „hier müsste es normalerweise vor Wachen nur so wimmeln ... aber nada!"

„Ein Hinterhalt?" Fragte Remus.

„Das glaube ich weniger ... vielleicht sind nur gerade alle beschäftigt ... mit ´ner Exekution zum Bleistift", war die trockene Antwort meiner Tochter. Von wem zum Teufel hatte sie das?

Während ich noch überlegte welche Erbanlangen bei meiner Tochter dominant waren, liefen wir langsam und vorsichtig weiter. Bis plötzlich ...

„OH Bei allen Göttern! Sie haben mich ... Hilfe ... Hilfe ... Helft mir!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, drehten wir uns auf das laute Gekreische von Rascal hin um, bereit uns bis aufs Letzte zu verteidigen. Doch wenn wir erwartet hatten jetzt einer Armee von Todessern gegenüberzustehen, wurden wir enttäuscht.

„Was steht ihr da so dumm rum ... Helft mir doch", schluchzte Rascal mittlerweile, „ich bin doch immerhin euer Kollege ... ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach so meinem Schicksal überlassen."

Remus und ich sahen uns kopfschüttelnd an, lediglich Claw schien Erbarmen mit unserem Begleiter zu haben.

„Ähh, Professor? Sie haben sich nur mit ihrem Umhang an einem Fackelhalter verheddert."

Endlich hörte das Gekreische auf und Rascal sah sich bedeppert um.

„Oh ... OOHHH! Das wusste ich natürlich, ich wollte nur wissen ob ihr auch alle wachsam seid", kicherte er verlegen.

„Aber mein lieber Kollege, dank ihnen ist jetzt wahrscheinlich das ganze Schloss **wach**. Wir können froh sein, dass  die ganze Umgebung noch nicht grün leuchtet", giftete ich ihn fies an. Remus, der die ganze Zeit an meinem Ärmel zupfte, ignorierte ich einfach. Ich wollte diesen hirnlosen Idioten jetzt einfach zur Schnecke machen.

„Demona, es ist dringend."

„Nicht jetzt, Remus."

„Mama? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Mein Gott, was ist denn? Habt ihr Voldemort gefunden", antwortete ich genervt.

„Nei-nein nicht ganz ... wir haben sein Haustier gefunden ... oder besser gesagt: Es hat uns gefunden!", war die zitternde Antwort meiner Tochter.

„Wie?" Schwungvoll drehte ich mich um ... und erstarrte. Direkt vor uns stand der größte und nebenbei auch hässlichste Höllenhund, den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Grüner, zäher Geifer tropfte von seinen Lefzen herunter, seine sechs Augen leuchteten glutrot, und seine drei Köpfe zeigten gierig in unsere Richtung. Aber was mir im Moment viel größere Sorgen machte, war, dass der Hund extrem unterernährt war.

„K-keine Sorge!", Rascal schob sich vor mich, „ich-ich ... w-werde sie beschützen!"

„Häh? Rascal sie können nichtmal sich selbst beschützen!"

„Kusch ... braves Hund-hundchen ... mach sitz! Komm sei brav!"

Für einen Moment sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würde er den Hund beruhigen können, aber dann ...

Der Hund beugte sich nach vorne, schnüffelte an uns und fing dann an zu schnauben.

„WAAAHHHH", Rascal schrie, sprang hoch und landete genau in meinen Armen.Durch das plötzliche Gewicht etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, fing ich bedrohlich an zu schwanken, konnte mich aber im letzten Moment halten und fand meinen Gleichgewichtssinn wieder. Giftig blickte ich auf diesen erbärmlichen Schatten eines Mannes, der wimmernd in meinen Armen lag, wie ein Säugling.

„Korrigieren sie mich bitte, wenn ich irre ... aber müsste das nicht, wenn überhaupt, anders herum laufen", fragte ich ihn sarkastisch und ließ ihn mit einem ‚Plumps' auf den Boden fallen. Rascal gab einen wimmernden Laut von sich und krabbelte auf allen Vieren hinter uns. Dort stand er wieder auf.

Der Hund hatte unterdessen kurzzeitig das Interesse an uns verloren und sich an einem seiner Ohren gekratzt und ging jetzt wieder dazu über uns abschätzend zu betrachten. Ich wog die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten genau ab. Wir könnten natürlich versuchen Waldi zu töten, aber das Tier würde sich bestimmt nicht geräuschlos sein Lebenslicht ausblasen lassen und dann hätten wir wahrscheinlich die ganze Festung aufgeweckt. Flucht war immer noch die schonendere Variante ... vorausgesetzt wir waren schneller, als Voldemorts Schoßdackel.

„Leute, was haltet ihr von Rückzug?", flüsterte ich. Jedes lautes Geräusch würde die Bestie nur noch wütender machen.

„Klasse Idee, Demona. Und wohin?", war Lupins trockene Antwort.

„Egal, Hauptsache, das Vieh ist woanders. Lauft!"

Beinahe synchron wirbelten wir alle herum und rannten um unser Leben, die Bestie folgte uns dicht auf den Fersen.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein, ich bin zu jung und zu schön zum Sterben", wimmerte Rascal hinter mir.

„Trösten sie sich, ich bin alt genug für uns alle zusammen ... und auch noch schöner, als sie ... das wiegt sich auf", keuchte ich.

„Ich glaub' das nicht ... wir stehen auf der Speisekarte eines Höllenhundes und ihr diskutiert darüber wer schöner ist."

„Das war keine Diskussion, das war eine Feststellung, Remus!"

„Da vorne ist eine Tür", schrie Claw plötzlich und tatsächlich hinter der nächsten Biegung offenbarte sich uns eine wunderbare, stabile, massive Eichentür mit Eisenbeschlägen.

„Ich-ich werde die Tür öffnen", schrie Rascal.

„Nein, das werden sie nicht", schrien wir, aber es war zu spät. Aus dem Zauberstab von Rascal donnerte ein gewaltiger Feuerball hervor und verbrannte die Tür zu Holzkohle – und Rascal hatte doch wirklich die Stirn mich nach dieser Tat auch noch anzugrinsen.

„Sehen Sie? Das Hindernis ist beseitigt ...", tönte Rascal.

Mittlerweile war der Hund so nah gekommen, dass wir seinen heißen Atem im Nacken spüren konnten und das war der alleinige Grund warum Rascal noch am Leben war.

„Da vorne ist noch ´ne Tür, Mama!"

„Wie? Wo?"

Remus reagierte, Hades sei Dank, etwas schneller als ich und riss Rascal vorsorglich den Zauberstab aus der Hand, Claw spurtete los und öffnete mit einem Fingerzeig die schwere Tür, um im nächsten Moment hindurch zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf rannten Rascal und Remus durch die Tür und zum Schluss folgte ich. Wir konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig dem kleinen Zerberus die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen und als der Hund infolgedessen mit Karacho dagegen krachte, erbebte das ganze Schloss.

Als ich nach einigen bangen Minuten bemerkte, dass die Tür hielt, ließ ich mich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen.

„Oh Mann, mein Herz, ich werde für solche Abenteuer einfach zu alt", schnaufte ich, „wenn ich das überlebe, dann habe ich bei Severus einiges gut."

Da ich mit dem Rücken zu den anderen saß, konnte ich natürlich nicht sehen was sie machten, aber um ehrlich zu sein, das interessierte mich im Moment herzlich wenig.

„Wo sind wir hier denn gelandet?", hörte ich die schockierte Stimme von Claw.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre das hier Voldemorts persönliche Trophäensammlung", ertönte die Stimme von Remus.

„Mama?"

„Hmm?"

„Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?" , drang Claws gezwungene Stimme an mein Ohr.

„Was soll ich dir erklären?", mühsam rappelte ich mich hoch und drehte mich um. Zuerst erkannte ich nicht den Grund für Claws Aufregung aber dann glitt mein Blick nach oben und ich wünschte mir wirklich, ich würde noch immer vor diesem Hund davonrennen.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schockiertes Quietschen, als ich auf die Wand zuging und das überlebensgroße Gemälde näher betrachtete.

„Sag mal Vögelchen, verheimlichst du uns da etwas?", Remus blickte mich argwöhnisch an, aber das nahm ich nur am Rande war, das Gemälde dort an der Wand fesselte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit – es zeigte mich und zwar vollkommen nackt!

„Sag mal Mama, ich will jetzt ja nicht neugierig erscheinen ... aber was hat ein Aktportrait von dir in Voldemorts Festung verloren? Und vor allen, wer hat das gemalt?"

„Ich ... das ... Tom ...", langsam trat ich immer näher an das Bild heran ... es zeigte tatsächlich mich, wie ich splitterfasernackt in einem großem Himmelbett schlief.

„Mama! Wer hat das gemalt", fragte Claw mich eindringlich.

„Ich ... ich denke Voldemort hat es gemalt ... ja, er muss es gewesen sein, als er mich hier gefangen hielt."

„Voldemort hat das gemalt? Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht", Remus sah mich fassungslos an.

„Doch das glaube ich", antwortete ich mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, „als er noch Tom Riddle war und in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, da hat er sehr gerne und vor allem sehr gut gemalt. Am liebsten hat er Menschen porträtiert."

„Wie man hier deutlich erkennen kann." Remus stand vor einem kleinem Tisch auf dem mehrere Blätter lagen, bei näherem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass alle Bilder ein und dieselbe Frau zeigten – diesmal, Hades sei Dank, nicht mich.

„Wer ist das?", Remus hielt fragend eins der Bilder hoch.

„Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, würde ich sagen ... die Bilder zeigen seine Mutter ... jedenfalls so, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hat."

„Hat er sie denn nicht gekannt?", Claw sah mich mit fragenden Augen an.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, sie ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben ..."

„Das ... das tut mir Leid!"

„So interessant ich es auch finde hier noch weiter herumzustöbern ... wir müssen weiter, da vorne ist eine Tür", sagte ich mit Nachdruck zu meinen Begleitern. Ich wollte mir nicht gerne noch weitere Fragen über dieses Nacktbild von mir anhören ... ich wusste ja selber nicht warum es da hing.

Glücklicherweise fragte auch keiner danach – jedenfalls nicht im Moment, schweigend liefen wir zur Tür, bis ich bemerkte das jemand fehlte.

„Rascal? Verdammt, wo ist der Kerl? Er war doch gerade noch bei uns."

„Der Gute beschäftigt sich gerade mit **höheren** Dingen", antwortete Remus trocken und wies mit dem Finger hinter mich. Langsam drehte ich mich um und traute meinen Augen nicht ... der Kerl war doch tatsächlich gerade dabei und machte Fotos von dem Nacktbild.

„SIIIEEE DRECKSKERL! Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? Das ist immerhin mein Körper, den sie da ablichten."

„Ein exquisiter Körper, um genau zu sein", verbesserte er mich grinsend.

„Trotzdem gehört er mir und ich erlaube nicht, dass sie hier einfach so rumfotografieren", fauchte ich erzürnt zurück, „wenn sie unbedingt nackte Frauenkörper sehen wollen, dann kaufen sie sich gefälligst ‚Naked Witch', oder ‚Playwizard' sie Lüstling."

„Habe ich schon durch und die nächsten Ausgaben kommen erst in drei Wochen ..."

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe ...", weiter kam ich nicht, weil Remus dazwischenging.

„Das ist ja wirklich alles sehr interessant, aber vergesst bitte nicht warum wir hier sind ... und sie Professor Rascal geben mir bitte den Film ... ich glaube, es schadet dem Ansehen von Hogwarts doch beträchtlich wenn Nacktfotos der Lehrerinnen im Umlauf sind."

„Vor allen Dingen, wenn es Nacktfotos von der Trelawney sind", kicherte meine Tochter leise, aber nicht leise genug, um meinem geschulten Gehör zu entgehen. Ich bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick und sie war auf der Stelle ruhig. Auch wenn Sybill die größte Schreckschraube war, die ich in meinem langen Leben kennen gelernt hatte ... das rechtfertigte noch lange nicht, dass die Schüler im Beisein anderer Lehrer fiese Bemerkungen fallen ließen ... obwohl Minerva es ihnen ja vormachte.

Unter einigen Protesten, die ich nur am Rande wahrnahm, händigte Rascal Remus den Film aus und wir konnten unsere Reise endlich fortsetzen.

„Claw? Ist es noch weit bis zu den Kerkern?"

„Eigentlich nicht Professor Lupin, aber wir sollten vielleicht erst in den Folterkammern nachsehen ... dort war er jedenfalls das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Gut, also auf in die Folterkammer", sagte Remus.

„Wissen sie, ich will den Teufel ja nicht an die Wand malen ... aber was machen wir, wenn uns der Hund wieder über den Weg läuft", fragte Rascal in diesem Moment hörbar verängstigt.

„Na was wohl? Rennen natürlich", war mein trockener Kommentar.

„Haha! Sehr witzig", hörte ich ihn hinter mir grummeln.

„Haltet jetzt die Klappe! Wir kommen gleich an dem Audienzsaal vorbei ... dort stehen eigentlich immer gewaltig viele Wachen", fuhr meine Tochter uns an.

Wir befolgten ihren Ratschlag und waren beinahe augenblicklich mucksmäuschenstill. Langsam und vorsichtig schlichen wir durch den dunklen Gang, an einer Ecke angekommen blieben wir stehen und ich guckte vorsichtig daran vorbei.

„Da steht absolut niemand. Nicht die kleinste Wache zu entdecken ... nirgends."

Claw stellte sich neben mich: „Das versteh' ich nicht. Hier müsste es vor Wachen nur so wimmeln. Wieso ist hier niemand?"

„Nun, das braucht uns doch nicht zu interessieren ... wir können unseren Weg gefaahaaara ...!"

Rascal war während seiner Rede gelaufen und hatte nicht darauf geachtet wohin er lief. Das rächte sich jetzt. Er war nämlich auf den Auslöser für eine Falltür getreten. Langsam sammelten Claw, Remus und ich uns um das Loch und sahen vorsichtig über den Rand. Das Loch ging ungefähr zweieinhalb Meter nach unten und so wie es aussah, hatten schon andere den gleichen Fehler wie Rascal gemacht.

„Autsch ... das hat wehgetan", kommentierte Remus den Sturz.

„Bi-bi-bitte holt mich wi-wie-der hoch. Ich mag keine Skelette ... und Spinnen mag ich auch nicht", jammerte Rupert.

Remus ließ sich erweichen und holte Rascal mit dem Wingardium leviosa wieder nach oben ... obwohl ich es auch sehr lustig gefunden hätte, Rascal dabei zu beobachten, wie er die Wand erklimmen wollte. Aber was soll's Remus holte unseren Kollegen also wieder aus der Grube und unter Claws Führung erreichten wir zehn Minuten später ohne weitere Pannen die Folterkammer.

„Da wären wir", Claw zeigte unmissverständlich auf eine große Tür, „die Folterkammer ... das Herzstück des Schlosses und nebenbei auch wohl der Raum mit der interessantesten Einrichtung ... ich möchte sie darauf hinweisen, dass Fotos jeder Art nicht erlaubt sind und wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Ich warf einen skeptischen Seitenblick auf meine Tochter: „Claw hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, Fremdenführerin in alten Spukschlössern zu werden?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete sie grinsend, während Rascal die Tür öffnete. Wir warfen nur einen kurzen Blick in den Raum und mussten enttäuscht feststellen, dass weder Severus noch irgendein Todesser hier war.

„Na dann, nächster Halt Verließ Nummer 13. Die Kerker sind eine Etage tiefer", verkündete Claw schulterzuckend und lief uns voran.

„Weißt du Demona, mir kommt es verdammt spanisch vor, das hier niemand ist ... ich rieche oder höre auch niemanden ... das ist irgendwie unheimlich", flüsterte Remus.

„Mir geht es genauso ... hier stimmt was nicht."

Claw führte uns eine Treppe hinunter und blieb dann vor einer kleinen Tür stehen.

„Mein Gott", ich sah auf die Tür, „da kommen ja direkt alte Erinnerungen hoch."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen, meine Teuerste", fragte mich Rascal neugierig.

„Ich war selbst einmal kurzzeitig hier einquartiert ... ist schon ein paar Jährchen her. Also dann, lasst uns nachsehen!"

Wir machten uns an dem schweren Schloss zu schaffen mit dem die Tür gesichert war. Das ging leider nicht ohne erheblichen Lärm vonstatten, da das Türschloss schon ziemlich alt und verrostet war, außerdem mussten wir uns auch noch mit diversen Flüchen herumquälen.

Als wir dann endlich die Tür geöffnet hatten und in die Zelle sehen konnten, durften wir zum wiederholten Male feststellen, dass die Zelle leer war. Lediglich die Blutlache und die vergammelten Essensreste zeigten, dass hier vor kurzem jemand gefangengehalten worden war – ach ja, die Exkremente durfte man natürlich auch nicht vergessen.

„So niemand hier ... dann können wir ja wieder nach Hause gehen", sagte Rascal nervös und wandte sich zum Gehen – ich jedoch ging weiter in die Zelle hinein, dorthin wo die Ketten aus der Wand ragten.

„Das Blut ist noch frisch ... und der Geruch ..."

„Natürlich **riecht** es hier ... sehen sie sich diese Kloake doch mal an", angewidert deutete Rascal auf die Zelle, während Remus sich neben mich hockte und ebenfalls das Blut untersuchte.

„Du hast Recht ... es ist frisch und stammt eindeutig von Severus ... er muss bis vor kurzem hier gewesen sein ... ich würde sagen ... er ist höchstens eine Dreiviertelstunde fort ... da sind wir gerade durch den Turm hier eingedrungen."

„Du hast Recht", ich stellte mich hin und schnüffelte, „und hier ist noch was ... dieses aufdringliche Rasierwasser ... ich würde fast sagen ... Malfoy war hier", ich folgte der Duftspur in der Luft, bis ich vor Rascal stand, „oh Verzeihung, der Geruch kommt von ihnen."

„Hier riecht es aber wirklich noch nach drei anderen Leuten ... ich glaube das sind Nott ... Avery ... und ... und ..."

„ ... Wurmschwanz ...", beendete Remus knurrend den Satz meiner Tochter, „ich nehme an ... dass sie Severus irgendwo anders für die Exekution hingebracht haben ... das würde erklären warum das Schloss so ausgestorben ist."

Ich nickte abwesend: „Remus ... was glaubst du ... wie lange hält sich der Geruch einer Horde Todesser in der Luft?"

„Du willst ihnen folgen, oder?", er wartete meine Antwort nicht ab, sondern redete gleich weiter, „ich würde sagen, da es heute relativ windstill ist, haben wir gute Chancen ihre Spur wiederzufinden."

„Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren, vielleicht finden wir sie tatsächlich." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wirbelte ich herum und folgte dem durchdringenden Geruch nach draußen. Claw und Remus folgten mir auch ohne Widerworte, lediglich Rascal musste natürlich wieder aufmucken.

„Ich halte das für eine komplett unsinnige Idee, wie sollten wir ihre Spur denn verfolgen können ... und wenn wir sie tatsächlich finden, was ich nicht glaube, wie sollen wir dann etwas gegen sie ausrichten können? Höchstwahrscheinlich ist doch Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich bei ihnen."

Ich hielt mich nicht damit auf, ihm eine Antwort zu geben und rannte weiter. Kurze Zeit später fanden wir uns draußen vor der Festung wieder. Es gab also eine geheime Tür, die von den Kerkern nach draußen führte ... darum hatten wir die Todesser nicht gesehen ... und sie uns glücklicherweise auch nicht.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter", fragte Rascal uns sarkastisch.

„Na wie wohl? Fliegen natürlich!"

„Und in welche Richtung, Professor Hawks?", erwiderte er bissig, „sie könnten überall hin verschwunden sein."

„Sie könnten ... aber sie sind es nicht ... wir müssen dort entlang, über den Wald", rief Remus und deutete auf einen Waldausläufer vor uns, während er sich auf seinen herbeigerufenen Besen schwang. Claw und ich breiteten ebenfalls unsere Flügel aus und erhoben uns in die Lüfte. Rascal blieb nichts anderes übrig, als uns zu folgen. Da Claw und ich schneller waren als er, flog er neben Remus ... und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Sagen sie Lupin, warum haben die Beiden denn Flügel?"

Remus war so erstaunt, dass er beinahe von seinem Besen fiel und auch ich schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Not, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Unser Professor ist ja ein echter Blitzmerker", kicherte Claw leise.

„Jetzt erzählen sie mir bloß noch, dass ihnen das gerade eben erst aufgefallen ist", sagte Remus schockiert.

„Doch ... doch ... hatten sie denn vorher auch schon welche?"

„Jaa! Natürlich haben die beiden schon die ganze Zeit über Flügel ... sie sind Hawks", antwortete Remus verzweifelt.

„Hawks? Was sind das denn?"

„Vergessen sie's", stöhnte Remus und schloss zu uns auf, „hast du ihre Spur gefunden?"

„Ja ... es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass sie sich Mühe gegeben haben ihre Spuren zu verwischen", antwortete ich leise und deutete auf den brennenden Wald unter uns.

„Ohh", war Remus' einzige Reaktion.

Obwohl die Todesser eine relativ deutliche Spur hinterlassen hatten flog ich tiefer, um den Geruch nicht zu verlieren.

„Demona? Wieso wurdest du auch schon in dieser Zelle gefangen gehalten?", Remus flog neben mir.

Ich stöhnte leise: „Weil ich ´ne dämliche Kuh bin und den einfachsten Hinterhalt nicht bemerke, selbst wenn er mich beißt.", antwortete ich voller Selbstironie.

„Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass ich nicht weiter fragen soll, oder?"

„Kluger Junge ... hast ja in der Schule richtig was gelernt", antwortete ich ironisch.

„Da kannst du mal sehen, ich habe doch im Unterricht aufgepasst."

„Kann schon sein ... in meinem Unterricht hast du ja nur Blödsinn gemacht und nun sei ruhig ... ich glaube ich höre was."

„Bist du dir sicher", fragte Remus mich stirnrunzelnd und lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht, „ja ... ja ... du hast Recht! Ich höre auch was ... Stimmen, und sie sind nicht weit entfernt."

Ich nickte ruhig und bedeutete Claw und Rascal etwas höher zu fliegen – das fehlte ja gerade noch, dass die Todesser uns wegen so einer Lappalie bemerkten. Wir flogen so hoch, dass wir vom Boden aus nicht mehr zu erkennen waren und Rascal und Remus sahen nun vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt mehr, aber glücklicherweise waren meine Augen besser. Selbst in dieser Höhe würde ich noch die Barthaare einer Feldmaus erkennen – wenn's die Viecher im Wald gäbe.

„Mama! Da vorne!"

„Ich weiß ... ich sehe sie auch", rief ich zurück, als ich die vielen schwarzen Kutten entdeckte, die gerade über eine Lichtung liefen – allen voran, wie kann es anders sein natürlich Voldemort. Hinter ihm liefen noch zwei andere bullig aussehende Todesser, die einen dritten in ihrer Mitte mit sich schleppten – Severus!

„Und jetzt?", keuchte Remus hinter mir ... er hatte offensichtlich einige Probleme damit gehabt, mir und Claw zu folgen.

„Die Beiden, die Severus mit sich schleppen, laufen ziemlich frei ... nicht so dicht gedrängt wie die anderen ... es dürfte eigentlich für uns kein Problem darstellen im Sturzflug darunter zu schießen und sich Severus zu schnappen. Ich denke, das werde ich machen ... und du", ich blickte auffordernd zu Remus, „wirst dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht vom Himmel gepustet werde."

„Ich?"

„Ja, genau du! Oder siehst du hier noch jemanden?"

Claw, die neben mir schwebte, räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Und was mache ich?"

„Du hältst dich außer Schussweite."

„Aber ..."

„Kein Aber, du hast dir schon genug geleistet", fauchte ich sie grimmig an, „aber wenn du unbedingt etwas zu tun haben möchtest ... pass auf Rascal auf!"

„WAS?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden ... und jetzt zisch ab!"

Ungehalten wandte ich mich wieder an Remus, der die ganze Szene stirnrunzelnd beobachtet hatte.

„Also, was ist jetzt? Irgendwelche Unklarheiten", fragte ich ihn.

„Demona, der Plan ist so bescheuert ... der könnte sogar klappen ... wir haben immerhin den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite und wir sind schneller."

„Mh-hm, das meine ich auch ... also los!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ja, ja, Rupert ist doch ein kleiner Schnuckel, nicht wahr? So mutig, so .... mir fehlen die Worte. Wie ihr bestimmt gemerkt habt, ist das Kapitel ein wenig ... Erholung ... und meine krankhafte Vorliebe für Cliffhanger müsstest ihr jetzt auch zur Genüge kennen.

Aber nu habe ich mal eine Frage an euch. Kennst sich irgendjemand von euch mit Herr der Ringe aus? Ich würde nämlich mal gerne wissen, ob es einen bestimmten Grund hat, dass die Elben alle lange Haare haben! Trage mich nämlich mit dem Gedanken eine Fanfic dazu zu schreiben.

Was soll ich sonst noch großartig sagen? Schreibt mir weiterhin fleißig eure Meinung!


	15. Geheime Gedanken

**Kapitel 14: Geheime Gedanken**

**@ Klara L. Maxeiner:** *g* Sehr schönes Bild ... und ich freue mich, dass du meine Begeisterung für Rupi teilst. Wegen den Elbenhaaren: ich mag sie schon ... mir schwebte nur eine FF im Kopf herum ... und da hatte ich so eine nette Idee, was man alles machen könnte *träum* du kennst ja meine Vorliebe für Folter!

**@ Obscura Nox**: Tja … Noxi ... entweder streikt meine Mailbox wieder ... oder es ist letzte Woche kein Rewu von dir eingetroffen! *fragt sich, ob sie vor dem Ende der Geschichte noch eine Bemerkung von dir bekommt! gg* 

** @ Khair ed Din**: Rettung? Was ist das? So ein Wort kommt in meinem Vokabular überhaupt nicht vor ... erläuter mir das mal näher *fg* 

**@ Severin:** Tja ... ich mag halt Bleistifte! Sind momentan meine liebsten Freunde! 

**@ Mary-J:** *hust* die Homepage ist gesperrt worden! Das wird zu privat *gg* Dann hoffen wir mal ... das Demona Snape befreien kann ... sonst gibt's was auf den Deckel von der Frau Mama!

**@ Seelenfinder**: Scream ist definitiv nicht mein Sandmännchen! *gg* 

**@ Lorelei Lee:** Was dahinter stecken? Du meinst also, Rupi wäre noch irgendwie wichtig? Tja, also ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie du darauf kommst! *gg*

**@ Abra:** Also „heil retten" wird schon von vornherein nichts mehr. Dem guten Mann fehlen immerhin zwei Finger! Außerdem habe ich momentan eine sehr zerstörerische Phase ... mal sehen wer ins Gras beißen muss.

**@ 0:** Das schönste Lob ist, wenn euch meine geistigen Ergüsse (wehe ihr denkt jetzt an was unanständiges *sfg*) gefallen! Und das könnt ihr natürlich am Besten mit Reviews zum Ausdruck bringen. Gedankenlesen kann ich nämlich noch nicht!

**@ smart:** *schlägt Kopf auf Tischplatte* Vielen Dank, dass du dir soviel Mühe gemacht hast ... bin immer noch sprachlos! Aber deine Sorge ist unbegründet ... auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht ... ich vergess den Sev schon nicht!

**@ SeverDanger:** Voldie hat der Keks sehr gut geschmeckt ... und er hat auch beinahe seine Depression überwunden. Rascal? Arschloch? Ich würde einfach nur sagen: „notgeil"

Irgendwer hat mich am Anfang mal gefragt, wie Sevs Eltern heißen ... *ggg* ... ich war wirklich sehr kreativ!

**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort einige Stunden vor dem Ausflug von Demona, Claw, Rascal und Remus**

Ich stand mit Malfoy auf dem höchsten Turm meiner Festung und beobachtete wie sich eine einzige Person mit ungeheuerer Geschwindigkeit von hier entfernte – Claw! Ich hatte sie beobachten lassen, seit sie aus der Folterkammer verschwunden war.

„Soll ich ihr einige Männer hinterher schicken, die sie zurückholen?", fragte Lucius, seinen Blick ebenfalls auf den immer kleiner werdenden Punkt geheftet.

„Nein ... nein ... es wäre ohnehin zu spät. Niemand wäre in der Lage sie jetzt noch einzuholen.", antwortete ich leise.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde Malfoy neben mir unruhig. Der kleine Punkt, der Claw gewesen war, war schon längst am Horizont verschwunden.

„Meister? Erlaubt mir eine Frage."

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss ... aber mach es kurz!", knurrte ich.

„Warum habt ihr sie nicht aufgehalten, als sie noch im Schloss war? Ich dachte, sie ist so wichtig für euch!"

„Ich habe sie nicht aufgehalten, weil es keinen Zweck gehabt hätte. Und außerdem hatte ich Erfolg. Sie hat alles gelernt, was ich ihr beibringen konnte. Sie wird einmal eine sehr starke Kriegerin werden ...", zischte ich leise in die Dunkelheit, „und sie hat Blut geleckt ... irgendwann wird sie zu den Dunklen Künsten zurückkehren."

„Aber ... aber wenn sie nicht hier in der Festung ist, dann könnt ihr sie doch nicht kontrollieren!"

Ich lachte leise in mich hinein. In einigen Dingen war Lucius wirklich naiv.

„Lucius, ich hätte das Mädchen auch nicht kontrollieren können, wenn sie hier in der Festung wäre. Weißt du noch was geschehen ist, als ich das bei ihrer Mutter probiert habe?"

„Ja Meister, ihr konntet sie beherrschen. Ihr habt einen Zauber entwickelt, der sie beherrschen konnte."

Wieder lachte ich. Er war noch naiver als ich dachte ... oder er versuchte sich bei mir einzuschleimen, was bei näherer Betrachtung auch wohl wahrscheinlicher war, denn Lucius war nicht dumm.

„Oh ja Lucius, kurzzeitig hatte ich tatsächlich Macht über sie. Aber am Ende hat sie doch einige meiner besten Männer erledigt. Wenn ich also eins aus dieser Begegnung gelernt habe ... dann ist es, dass man sie nicht beherrschen kann, weder Demona noch sonst irgendeine aus ihrem Volk. Glaub mir ... ich habe nämlich schon einige Erfahrung mit diesen kratzbürstigen Weibern!"

„Aber dann verstehe ich nicht, warum ihr sie unterrichtet habt. Warum habt ihr soviel Zeit darauf verwendet das Kind auszubilden?"

„In erster Linie wollte ich herausfinden wie stark die Kleine tatsächlich ist und ob sie mir irgendwann gefährlich werden kann. Und ich muss sagen: Sie ist perfekt. In ihr haben sich wirklich die richtigen Gene vereinigt. Das Beste vom Vater und von der Mutter ist in ihr. Und außerdem ... erinnerst du dich an das Buch, dass ich in den Ruinen der alten Elbenstadt gefunden habe?"

Lucius nickte.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht ... ... oh ... ihr glaubt ... die Kleine ... ist ..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... aber ich müsste mich doch sehr täuschen, wenn sie nicht eine tragende Rolle in diesem Spiel spielen wird ... ... eine Rolle, die ihrer Mutter ganz und gar nicht zusagen wird ... ... und auch diesen anderen Idioten nicht, die Dumbledore um sich schart ... ... jedenfalls nicht, wenn meine Saat aufgehen wird."

„Meister ... erlaubt mir eine Anmerkung ..."

Meine Augen funkelten wütend, als ich mich Lucius zuwandte. Diese Unterhaltung langweilte mich zusehends ... und ich hatte schon lange niemanden mehr gefoltert ... und der Zauber, den ich entwickelte, machte auch nicht die erhofften Fortschritte.

„Ich hoffe für dich, Lucius, dass diese Anmerkung wirklich wichtig ist", ich wirbelte spielerisch meinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern und beobachte amüsiert, wie Lucius anfing zu schlucken. Diese einfältigen Menschen.

„Nun ... Meister ... dieses Buch ... ... es ist über 4000 Jahre alt ... in elbisch verfasst und unsere Übersetzer sind nicht die besten. Haltet ihr es wirklich für angebracht diesem Buch blindlings zu vertrauen?"

Wütend drehte ich mich zu Lucius um und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Mit einem gut ausgewählten Zauberspruch beförderte ich ihn an die Wand, dort blieb er keuchend liegen. Langsam, beinahe gelangweilt näherte ich mich ihm und hielt ihm die Spitze meines Zauberstabes unter seine blutende Nase. Genugtuung breitete sich in mir aus, als ich sah, wie seine Atmung sich beschleunigte, Schweißtropfen seine Stirn hinunterliefen und er beinahe panisch auf meinen Zauberstab blickte.

„Lucius", begann ich leise und in einem einschmeichelndem Tonfall, „zweifelst du etwa an meinem Urteilsvermögen? Oder vielleicht sogar an meinen Fähigkeiten? Muss ich dir meine Kräfte erst noch wieder in Erinnerung rufen?" Ich schwenkte meinen Zauberstab vor seinem Gesicht hin und her.

„N-nein Meister ... ich zweifele nicht an euch ... es ist nur ..."

„Was, Lucius? Mir scheint du stehst etwas neben dir, seit dich Demonas Brut in einem Duell besiegt hat ... vielleicht sollte ich deswegen etwas nachsichtiger mit dir sein ...", ich drehte mich wieder um und entfernte mich langsam von Lucius.

An dem Rascheln erkannte ich, dass er langsam aufstand. Ich lauschte dem leisen Geräusch bis ich mir sicher war, dass er wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen stand, dann wirbelte ich wieder herum.

„Andererseits", rief ich bedrohlich, „sollte diese peinliche Niederlage nicht dein Verhalten mir gegenüber beeinflussen. Vielleicht bist du mir ja nicht mehr treu ergeben ... ... ich glaube, das sollte ich mal wieder testen. CRUCIO!"

Augenblicklich wand er sich wie ein schreiender Wurm zu meinen Füßen. So gefielen mir meine Untergebenen. Lächelnd beobachtete ich noch einen Moment wie Lucius sich unter Schmerzen krümmte, dann hob ich den Fluch auf.

„Nun Lucius", sprach ich zu der am Boden liegenden Person, „ich hoffe in deinem Interesse, dass du nie wieder an mir zweifelst."

Darauf erwidert Malfoy nichts. Er war noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen aus seinem Körper zu verbannen. Aber mich plagten im Moment auch schon wieder andere Probleme. Die Kleine flog sehr schnell ... selbst wenn sie sich mehrmals verflog, würde sie wohl noch vor 22.00 Uhr in Hogwarts sein. Und ich war mir beinahe sicher, dass Dumbledore sie postwendend mit einigen anderen zurückschicken würde, um Snape zu befreien. Eine Tatsache, die mir überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte.

„Lucius? Können wir die Jagd heute schon durchführen?"

„Sicherlich! Es ist soweit alles vorbereitet", antwortete er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sehr schön, dann trommle alle zusammen. Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf."

„Jawohl!" Malfoy verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand dann durch die Tür. Zehn Minuten später sah ich ihn aus dem Tor herauslaufen. Gelangweilt drehte ich mich um und betrachtete die Spitze eines Turms in meiner Nähe. Dort saß, für das ungeschulte Auge kaum sichtbar, eine große Gestalt mit rot leuchtenden Augen."

„Ssssoll ich ihn aus dem Weg räumen?"

„Nein, nein", winke ich ab, „noch brauche ich ihn ... er ist der Einzige mit etwas mehr Hirn im Schädel!"

„Sssschaaade", kam die enttäuschte Antwort.

Ich beobachtete noch, wie die Gestalt ihre Flügel ausbreitete und ging dann langsam in meine Räume, um mich passend zu kleiden. Diese Nacht würde keiner meiner Anhänger je in seinem Leben vergessen. Dafür würde ich sorgen ... ja und für einen wird es seine letzte Nacht auf Erden sein.

**Aus der Sicht von Rupert Rascal**

Womit hatte ich so ein Elend bloß verdient? Was hatte ich verbrochen, dass ich jetzt mitten in der Nacht mit diesem verflixten Lupin, dieser vorlauten Göre und diesem ... fleischgewordenen feuchten Traum durch die Gegend fliegen musste, nur um jemanden zu suchen, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr am Leben war.

Ja, wenn ich alleine mit Demona durch die Gegend stromern würde, dann würde ich mich ja noch nicht einmal beschweren, aber mit diesen zwei Nervensägen waren irgendwelche romantischen Unternehmungen, die ich hegte ohnehin von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Aber nein, wir mussten ja unbedingt durch die Festung von Du-weißt-schon-wem irren. In letzter Zeit ging bei mir doch wirklich alles schief. Nichts von dem was ich mir vorgenommen hatte klappte – und dabei waren meine Pläne in der Theorie so einfach umzusetzen. Also, was ging immer schief? Oder nein, womit fing alles an?

Dieses ganze verdammte Rattenrennen begann vor ungefähr 12 Jahren. Damals war ich auf einer Versammlung der Alchemisten Englands – Druidentreff wurde er von Insidern genannt. Zweimal im Jahr versammelten sich die besten Alchemisten, Druiden und Zaubertränkemeister von ganz England und tauschten Erfahrungen, Rezepte und Zaubersprüche aus, oder beratschlagten wer neu in den Kreis aufgenommen werden sollte. Es war klar, dass nur die Besten die schwere Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden - und ich war zu so einem Treffen eingeladen worden ... na ja, um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich mir die Einladung richtig erbettelt, denn man bekam nur eine Einladung wenn man von einem Mitglied empfohlen wurde.

Und da, auf diesem Treffen sah ich das erste Mal ... Severus Snape ... diesen arroganten, eingebildeten, schleimigen Bastard. Er hatte ebenfalls eine Einladung erhalten ... man munkelte damals sogar die Empfehlung wäre von höchster Stelle gekommen. Dieses Gerücht konnte allerdings nicht untermauert werden, da der Ältestenrat solche Geheimnisse nicht preisgab.

Wie dem auch sei ... Severus Snape, ich und noch zwei andere waren in diesem Jahr die einzigen Neulinge. Wir vier wurden wie schon so viele vor uns vor die Prüfungen gesetzt und selbst ich erkannte, dass dieser Snape ein kluger Kopf war. In den Pausen unterhielt er sich mit den fortgeschrittenen Druiden und Alchemisten über einige Projekte, die er privat durchführte und von denen selbst die Ältesten erstaunt waren.

Das Ende vom Lied war: Snape wurde aufgenommen, ebenso die zwei anderen und ich wurde auf Lebenszeit aus diesem Kreis ausgeschlossen, außerdem durfte ich nie den Titel Zaubertränkemeister tragen, von dem Alchemist und Druiden mal ganz zu schweigen. Und warum? Wegen einem winzigen, kleinen Formfehler. Und das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn Snape nicht so ein pingeliger, wichtigtuerischer Schleimbeutel gewesen wäre. Ohne ihn hätte ich die Prüfung mit Bravour gemeistert.

All die vergangenen Jahre hatte ich jeden seiner Schritte verfolgt ... wie ein Schatten war ich 

hinter ihm hergeschlichen und hatte auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um ihm alles heimzuzahlen ... und dann als ich meine Hoffnung auf Rache schon beinahe begraben hatte, schlug ich die Zeitung auf und entdeckte die Anzeige von Hogwarts. Sie suchten einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer ... also war Snape irgendwie ... unpässlich!

Ich brauchte nur zwei Stunden, um herauszufinden was mit ihm passiert war. Wie der Blitz schickte ich meine Bewerbung ab und ich wurde tatsächlich genommen. Der Plan, den ich mir entworfen hatte, war denkbar einfach ... ich wollte nach Hogwarts ... dort wollte ich dann einige Wochen unterrichten, um den Schein zu waren und mir dann die geheimen Aufzeichnungen meines geschätzten Kollegen unter den Nagel reißen und wieder verschwinden. Nach einer angemessenen Pause würde ich diese Aufzeichnungen dann als meine eigenen ausgeben und dieser verdammte Orden würde mir zu Füßen liegen und mich auf Knien darum bitten ihnen beizutreten.

Genauso hatte ich mir das vorgestellt. In Hogwarts angekommen, bekam ich dann auch noch die persönlichen Räume meines Vorgängers. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Aber meine Freude währte nur kurz. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass sämtliche Gegenstände von Snape aus diesen Räumen verschwunden waren. Nur das Nötigste war noch da. Aber ich gab nicht auf ... unter dem Vorwand, den Unterricht vorbereiten zu müssen und mir einen Überblick über das Wissen der Schüler zu verschaffen, hoffte ich, an die Unterlagen zu kommen. Aber von wegen. Die Arbeiten und Notizen über die Leistungen der Schüler wurden mir von einem Hauself überbracht.

Aber wegen so ein paar Lappalien warf ich den Zauberstab noch lange nicht ins Korn. Es durfte schließlich nicht so schwer sein, herauszufinden wo die Sachen von Snape gelagert wurden. Also machte ich mich die nächsten Tage daran, die übrigen Lehrer sehr dezent auszufragen. Ich kam auch tatsächlich zu einem Ergebnis. Die Sachen befanden sich in einer Abstellkammer am Ende des Ganges in dem sich auch meine Räume befanden. Geradezu perfekt. Die Sache hatte nur leider einen Haken, wie ich sehr bald feststellen musste – der Raum war abgeschlossen, und man konnte ihn nicht mit Magie öffnen, man brauchte einen Schlüssel und der war natürlich nicht aufzufinden. Mittlerweile hatte ich wenigstens herausgefunden, dass keiner der Lehrer im Besitz des Schlüssels war ... einer der Schüler bewahrte ihn auf – bloß welcher?

Das hieß also für mich, dass ich noch länger in dieser verflixten Schule bleiben musste. Na ja, einige der Schülerinnen waren ziemlich hübsch ... andere wiederum ... missmutig blickte ich auf die Tochter meiner Angebeteten, die direkt vor mir flog. Die Kleine war eine richtige unscheinbare, graue Maus, die ich im Unterricht nicht mal bemerkt hätte, wenn da nicht ihr Nachname wäre. Ungeniert musterte ich das Kind – ihre Figur war nicht mal übel ... obenrum leider ein bisschen zu flach für meinen Geschmack – aber dann ihr übriges Aussehen, diese fürchterlichen, zottigen und struppigen schwarzen Haare, die ihr unentwegt ins Gesicht hingen und diese bleiche Haut. Grässlich! Ich fragte mich wirklich wer ihr Vater war – wahrscheinlich ein Vampir. Und dann waren da auch noch die schwarzen Kleider, die sie immer trug. Sie sah wirklich aus wie frisch aus dem Grab. Warum hatte das Mädchen nicht etwas mehr von dem Aussehen ihrer Mutter abbekommen?

Aber sei's drum! Ich hatte im Moment wirklich andere Probleme. Zum Beispiel  wie ich meine Begleiter dazu bekam wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Von mir aus konnte Snape nämlich irgendwo hier vergammeln. Außerdem wäre es für mich wirklich unglücklich, wenn er gerade jetzt wieder auftauchen würde, noch dazu lebendig. Der Idiot würde mich nämlich garantiert wiedererkennen und dann hätte ich ein ernsthaftes Problem. Also, wie bekam ich die anderen dazu, die Suche nach ihm aufzugeben? Indem ich vom Besen stürzte? Vielleicht ... aber zu schmerzhaft.

„Rascal, wir haben die Todesser entdeckt, fliegen sie höher damit sie uns nicht entdecken", rief Demona plötzlich nach hinten.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war unmöglich ... wir konnten sie nicht gefunden haben. Aber doch ... ich riskierte einen Blick nach unten, bevor ich den anderen folgte ... dort unten liefen sie ... hunderte Todesser, alle mit ihren schwarzen Kutten und den weißen Masken. Und vorneweg lief Du-weißt-schon-wer. Und hinter ihm liefen zwei Todesser, die einen dritten mit sich zerrten – eindeutig Snape. Auch wenn das Auftauchen dieser Gestalten für mich aufs Höchste unerfreulich war ... es war mir doch irgendwie eine Genugtuung, den Bastard im Dreck zu sehen – und er steckte verdammt tief im Dreck.

Oh, ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als jetzt einen Moment mit ihm alleine zu sein – denn wenn ich in meiner Kindheit eins gelernt hatte, dann war es, immer auf die draufzutreten, die unter mir lagen. Und Snape war im Moment verdammt tief unten ... noch unter dem Keller.

Aber trotzdem ... der Kerl lebte noch ... das war verdammt schlecht. Vor allen Dingen, wenn wir ihn wirklich befreien könnten.

‚Na schön', überlegte ich ruhig, ‚wir hatten sie gefunden ... aber was hieß das schon? Nicht einmal ich wäre so doof die Todesser jetzt anzugreifen ... zumal sie uns zahlenmäßig haushoch überlegen waren.'

Misstrauisch blickte ich auf meine Begleiter; die hatten doch wohl nicht so ein Kamikaze-Unternehmen vor, oder etwa doch? Ihr Verhalten war auf jeden Fall höchst merkwürdig; die Drei steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen – Lupin und Demona für meinen Geschmack etwas zu nah – und flüsterten miteinander. Zwischendurch warfen sie immer wieder abschätzende Blicke nach unten. Was hatten die vor?

Gerade als ich mich entschließen wollte dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, erhoben sie ihre Stimmen.

„Demona, der Plan ist so bescheuert ... der könnte sogar klappen ... wir haben immerhin den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite und wir sind schneller", hörte ich Lupin rufen und gleich darauf die glockengleiche Stimme meiner Angebetenen.

„Mh-hm, das meine ich auch ... also los!"

Bevor ich auch nur den kleinen Finger heben konnte, sah ich wie die drei im Sturzflug nach unten rasten. Das würde nie im Leben gut gehen. Die Todesser würden sie bemerken und dann könnte ich meine Heiratspläne in den Wind schreiben.

„Verdammt, kommt zurück! Die pulverisieren euch!", schrie ich ihnen mit magisch verstärkter Stimme hinterher und es wirkte.

**Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore**

Unruhig schritt ich in meinem Büro auf und ab, während Minerva in einem Sessel an der Wand saß und mich beobachtete.

„Albus, es bringt nichts wenn du einen Schützengraben in deinen Boden läufst. Davon kommen sie auch nicht schneller wieder hier her!"

„Ich weiß ... aber ...", ich raufte mir die Haare, „stell dir vor sie finden ihn wirklich ... das wäre unglaublich ... und wenn sie ihn auch noch befreien könnten ...!"

„Wer könnte wen befreien?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme, die definitiv nicht Minerva gehörte, aber trotzdem einen durchaus bekannten Ton beherbergte. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, um einen Blick auf den späten Besucher zu werfen.

In der Tür standen Sevanna und Servatius Snape, die Eltern von Severus. Ich schluckte. Das war ein sehr schlechtes Timing.

„Mr. und Mrs. Snape! Was für eine Überraschung! Was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches?", versuchte ich meine Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Dämliche Frage, Professor! Was können wir hier wohl wollen?", fauchte Sevanna mich ungehalten an und schenkte mir dabei ein paar eisige Blicke aus ihren opalschwarzen Augen.

´Genau wie Severus`, schoss es mir dabei durch den Sinn.

Sevanna Snape war eine ältere, große, schlanke Frau mit grau-braunen, stark gelockten Haaren und pechschwarzen Augen. Ihr Mann Servatius war groß, muskulös, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren durch die sich vereinzelt graue Strähnen zogen, seine Augen waren blau und von ihm hatte Severus anscheinend die etwas aus der Art geschlagene Nase geerbt.

„Ich gebe zu, die Frage war etwas unpassend ... aber ihr Besuch hat mich ... nun ja ... überrascht."

„Das haben wir gemerkt.", Sevanna sah sich mit Argusaugen in meinem Wohnzimmer um.

„So ... äh ... also ich denke Professor McGonagall kennen sie noch", die drei nickten sich kurz zu, „bitte ... bitte nehmen sie doch Platz." Ich wies auf die beiden freien Sessel. Die Zwei setzten sich und sahen mich gespannt an. Diese Stille wurde zunehmend unangenehm.

„Möchten sie vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu essen? Die Reise hat sie bestimmt erschöpft."

„Ein Tee ... wäre nicht schlecht", antwortete Mr. Snape gedehnt.

„Gut!" Ich klingelte nach dem Hauselfen und gab ihm die Bestellung. Sekunden später stand der Tee vor uns ... zusammen mit diversen Kuchen und Keksen. Dass diese Hauselfen aber auch immer übertreiben mussten.

„Direktor, sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet", Sevanna Snape sah aufmerksam in meine Richtung.

„Verzeihung! Welche Frage?"

„Als wir hereingekommen sind, habe ich sie gefragt, wer wen retten könnte."

„Ach wissen sie, das war einfach nur so dahergesagt ... ein Spiel, nichts weiter. Probieren sie unbedingt diesen Kuchen, ein Gedicht!"

„Direktor Dumbledore, meine Gattin und ich hätten gerne eine präzise Antwort auf eine einfache Frage", unterstützte Servatius seine Frau.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich wollte den beiden keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

„Sagen sie", lächelte ich das Ehepaar an, „warum genau, sind sie heute eigentlich hierher gekommen?"

„Weil ... Direktor!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich sehe schon, ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Es ist uns vor kurzem gelungen, das Versteck von Voldemort ausfindig zu machen. Ich habe einige Leute losgeschickt, um die Gegend auszukundschaften und vielleicht ..." 

„Sie meinen also, diese Leute könnten unseren Sohn befreien?", Sevanna blickte mich aus großen Augen an.

„Darauf kann ich ihnen keine Antwort geben ... wir werden warten müssen bis meine Leute wieder zurück sind."

„Wann haben sie Hogwarts verlassen?", fragte Mr. Snape ruhig.

„Vor ungefähr", ich sah auf meine Uhr, „zweieinhalb Stunden."

„Und sie halten es für möglich ...", ich ließ die aufgeregte Mrs. Snape nicht ausreden.

„Im Moment halte ich überhaupt nichts für möglich. Ich habe vier Leute losgeschickt, um die Gegend auszukundschaften. Eine von ihnen ist noch fast ein Kind und einer ... lassen wir das. Sie haben Anweisungen von mir erhalten, die da lauten sich auf keinen Fall selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Wenn sie aufgrund eines glücklichen Umstandes in der Lage wären Severus zu befreien, so habe ich da nichts gegen. Aber wenn das nicht möglich ist, dann haben sie Order zurückzukommen der Standort der Burg wird dann den Auroren mitgeteilt. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht tun. Ich hoffe, sie verstehen das."

Mrs. Snape blickte auf ihre gefalteten Hände während sie mir antwortete.

„Das verstehen wir. Wir sind auch eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund hier. Severin hat uns noch am gleichen Tag erzählt, was er von ihnen erfahren hat. Aber eines verstehe ich immer noch nicht ... wie sind sie auf die Idee gekommen ausgerechnet Severus als Spion einzusetzen."

Jetzt hatte sie mich erwischt. Ich hatte Severin damals nämlich nicht erzählt **wie** Severus mein Spion geworden war. Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte er das doch bitte selber machen.

„Nun ... er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet.", teilweise entsprach das jedenfalls der Wahrheit.

„Wirklich?", Sevanna Snape sah mich fassungslos an. „Er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet? Aber warum?"

Ja, warum ... gute Frage ... was sollte ich ihnen jetzt erzählen?

„Also, das weiß ich auch nicht! Er hat mir seine Beweggründe nie mitgeteilt!"

Mrs. Snape sah mich durchdringend an ... beinahe so, als würde sie ahnen, dass ich ihr nicht die volle Wahrheit sagen würde. Ihr Mann schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Direktor Dumbledore, macht es ihnen was aus, wenn wir hier auf die Rückkehr ihrer Leute warten?"

„Oh, gewiss nicht! Bleiben sie ruhig hier ... ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass sie jeden Augenblick wieder hier sein werden."

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**

Das war also mein Ende! Aber warum machte ich mir darum jetzt Gedanken? Ich hatte wochenlang Zeit mich darauf einzustellen und mal davon abgesehen, ich wusste ja, dass es irgendwann passieren würde ... und ich hatte ja auch selbst Schuld.

Also, warum machte ich mir dann jetzt Gedanken? Weil mein Tod in greifbare Nähe gerückt war? Weil ich vielleicht bis zum Schluss einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung gehabt hatte alles lebend zu überstehen? Oder einfach nur, weil ich jetzt von zwei Todessern durch den Wald geschleift wurde und ich irgendwas brauchte, dass mich von den Schmerzen ablenkte!

Ja, das seltsame Geräusch an meiner Zellentür war von Wurmschwanz verursacht worden, der vor lauter Aufregung den Schlüssel nicht ins Schloss bekam. Als er es doch endlich geschafft hatte, kamen drei Todesser in meine winzige Zelle ... einer von ihnen war Pettigrew. Die zwei anderen lösten meine Fesseln und zogen mich grob auf die Füße. Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte ich mich auf den Beinen halten, was auch noch dadurch erschwert wurde, dass mein linkes Bein vollkommen steif und ein gutes Stück kürzer war als das rechte. Ich nahm an, dass die Knochen schief zusammen gewachsen waren.

Wie dem auch sei. Es interessierte mich nicht wirklich! So absurd das jetzt auch war, aber ich dachte darüber nach, was ich in meinem Leben alles versäumt hatte. Wenn ich den Gedanken früher immer verabscheut hatte eine eigene Familie zu gründen, so war ich doch jetzt ein wenig traurig darüber, dass ich keine Frau und Kinder hatte. Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich auch besser so ... auf diese Weise würde mein Tod niemanden schmerzen, und davon mal abgesehen hatte ich die passende Frau ja noch nicht einmal gefunden, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ich dem „schwachen Geschlecht" Angst machte.

Obwohl, Demona hatte vor mir keine Angst gehabt, aber sie war auch keine Frau im eigentlichem Sinne ... und außerdem hatte „Madam" damals ja auch nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als einen anderen ins Bett zu zerren ... denn diese giftige, kleine Kröte – auch Claw genannt – wurde ja wohl nicht vom Storch gebracht. Und dieses Ungetüm war auch noch dabei als Voldemort mich folterte ... Demona würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn sie erfuhr was für einen Weg ihre Tochter ging ... obwohl ... die ganze Familie war im Grunde nicht besser als Voldemort. Demona wurde nur im Zaum gehalten, weil sie tief in Albus' Schuld stand.

Der Wind blies stärker und ich begann zu frieren. Verständlich, da ich außer meiner verschmutzten und zerrissenen Hose nichts trug, weder ein Hemd noch Strümpfe oder Schuhe. Letzteres war auf dem unebenen Waldboden besonders unangenehm.

Trotz der eisigen Kälte war Voldemort anscheinend besonders guter Laune und ich begann mich ernsthaft zu fragen wie ich denn sterben würde. Denn eines war mir klar ... die gute Laune von Voldemort und die Tatsache, dass er wirklich jeden Todesser heute zu sich gerufen hatte, war für mich kein gutes Zeichen.

Ich bereute ja wirklich nicht viele Taten, die ich in meinem Leben begangen hatte ... nicht mal die, dass ich den Todessern beigetreten war, aber ich würde gerne noch einmal mit meinen Eltern sprechen. Ja, das bereute ich wirklich, dass ich den Kontakt zu meinen Eltern abgebrochen hatte ... und die Tatsache, dass ich Black damals nicht einfach den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Niemand hätte jemals herausgefunden von wem ihm das Lebenslicht ausgeblasen worden war. Morde waren damals schließlich keine Seltenheit. Sie waren an der Tagesordnung. Und ich denke die Leute hätten sich gewundert, wenn einmal ein Tag ruhig verlief. Also, warum hatte ich es nicht getan?

„Wir sind gleich da", zischelte die aufgeregte Stimme Voldemorts nach hinten, „gleich sind wir auf der Lichtung! Ich hoffe du freust dich Snape ... du wirst heute eine sehr wichtige Rolle für uns spielen."

So gut es meine kaputten Knochen und meine zwei Wärter zuließen, richtete ich mich auf um Voldemort anzusehen.

„Ihr könnt euch meine Freude gar nicht vorstellen ... denn das bedeutet, dass ich nicht länger eure hässliche Visage sehen muss."

Voldemort verzog sein Auge zu einem Schlitz und blitzte mich an.

„Nein ... nein ... du wirst mich nicht ärgern ... du nicht. Snape, du solltest dir deinen Atem besser sparen, du wirst ihn noch brauchen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Voldemort sich um und lief langsam weiter. Auch meine Aufpasser setzten sich wieder schwerfällig in Bewegung und ich wurde von ihnen mitgeschleift.

Als wir ungefähr zehn weitere Minuten gelaufen waren, kamen wir an eine große Lichtung und als wir in der Mitte der Lichtung waren, hatte ich plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ... beinahe so als würde uns jemand beobachten. Aber das war unmöglich, niemand wäre so dämlich eine Todesser-Prozession zu beobachten.

Da fiel mir gerade etwas ein. Wo war eigentlich Voldemorts neueste Errungenschaft? Bei so einem Spektakel durfte das Biest doch nicht fehlen ... oder war sie am Ende etwa weggelaufen ... oder hatte Demona ausgerechnet ihre Tochter als Spionin bei den Todessern eingeschleust? Nein, Blödsinn ... mein Gehirn musste irgendwie in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden sein, sonst würde ich nicht auf so einen Blödsinn kommen!

Aber da war es plötzlich wieder ... ich konnte ganz deutlich die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person spüren ... es durchfuhr mich jedes Mal wie ein Stich und bei jedem Mal wurde er stärker.

Jetzt schon wieder! Wer oder was ist das?

Und auf einmal war da noch etwas anderes. Ein Rauschen! Erst schwach und dann wurde es immer stärker. Irgendein großer Vogel musste über uns sein! Das würde immerhin das Rauschen erklären. Andererseits vertraute ich mein Hörorganen im Moment nicht besonders und tat das Rauschen des Vogels einfach als das rauschende Blut in meinen Ohren ab. Meine Sicht wurde auch schon wieder nebliger ... ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Zauber, mit dem Lucius mich belegt hatte, um mich überhaupt hochzukriegen und zum Laufen zu bewegen, langsam nachließ. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür war, dass auch die Schmerzen langsam aber stetig in meinen Körper zurückkehrten. Sinnestäuschungen waren deswegen nicht allzu abwegig.

Aber dann geschah etwas, dass mich an den Sinnestäuschungen zweifeln ließ. Ich hörte eine Stimme, eine laute, unbekannte, eindringliche Stimme.

„Verdammt kommt zurück! Die pulverisieren euch!"

Das war zu laut, um eine Halluzination zu sein.

AvA: So ... nu noch das Wort zum Sonntag ... ähh Blödsinn ... die Wörter zum Ende! Ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Kapitel auf der Stelle getreten bin ... (ich bin ja so gerne böse)!!!!

Also ... wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht ... schickt mir ... sagen wir mal ... ... 10 Reviews! 


	16. Die Jagd kann beginnen!

**Kapitel 15: Die Jagd kann beginnen!**

**AvA: Ja, nach langer Zeit bin ich mal wieder da! Keine Hallus! Es geht weiter mit meinem Drama! *hüpf hüpf hüpf* Atropos hat Ferien! Feerieeeen! *krachbum* Und muss für's Abi lernen ..... *stöhn* **

**@ Lorelei Lee: **Tja, dann empfehle ich: weiterlesen und fleißig Kommis schreiben! *gg*

**@ Khair ed Din**: Tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, aber mein Speicherplatz fürs Vokabular ist bereits voll. Keine weiteren Speichermöglichkeiten für neue Vokabeln vorhanden! Das geflügelte Vieh ist übrigens nicht aus der ersten Story bekannt. Und Rascal ... na ja, der ist nicht unbedingt der Mann schlechthin ... ... Ob Demona und Sev jetzt miteinander was „böses" gemacht haben, kann ich dir nicht beantworten ... ich will ja, dass ihr weiterlest. Aber deine Heftchen, die habe ich bereits eingebaut!

**@ minka:** *versucht krampfhaft die Daumenschrauben von den Fingern zu bekommen* bis jetzt sind meine Folterrecherchen eigentlich immer glimpflich abgelaufen ... für mich! *g* 

**@ Seelenfinder: *z**errt Rascal unterm Schreibtisch hervor* Da hast du ihn! Brauch ihn aber wieder ... wenn's geht lebendig! Und übrigens, Fingernagelspuren können auf Holz äußerst dekorativ sein ... kommt aber immer auf die Abstände an! *fg*

**@ Severin:** Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Wer sollte denn sonst gejagt werden? *sfg*

**@ Mary-J:** Wieso seid ihr euch eigentlich alle so sicher, dass Sev Claws Vater ist? Es gibt noch so viele andere Möglichkeiten ... Flitwick, Lupin, Voldemort, Severin, Sirius, James Potter ... ... Lucius! Und übrigens ... wie sieht das denn aus, wenn good old Albus zugibt jemanden erpresst zu haben? Das passt doch nicht in sein Image! *gg*

**@ Abra:** Ja, ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Sevanna Snape ein schwaches Herz hat. Aber wer weiß schon, was die Familie unter „schwach" versteht! *ggggg*

**@ smart:** Wie heißt es so schön: Der Glaube versetzt Berge. Und vielleicht hat Voldie ja noch einen Extra-Zauber in petto!

**@ Sever Danger:** So sehr einige Leute deinen Vorschlag Rascal gegen Sev einzutauschen auch befürworten ... der Kerl hat einen Vertrag in dem eindeutig steht, dass er unter keinen Umständen Gefangener oder Folterspielzeug von Voldie wird. Tja, schade ... schade ... schade!

**@ Naddy:** Herzlich willkommen! Freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und es würde mich noch viel mehr freuen, öfter etwas von dir zu hören *gg*

**@ Joseline:** Keine 10-Reviewforderungen mehr? *überleg* Okay! 

**@ Die Unbekannte:** Ja, der Titel lautet nicht umsonst Traurige Vergangenheit! ;-)

**@ Loca Inferna**: *grummel grummel* Scheiß E-mail! Ich wusste, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht! *gg* Aber na ja, heute ist Montag, 12.30 Uhr! Und ich werde in ungefähr zehn Minuten im Internet sein, um dieses Kapitel hochzuladen ... mal sehen, wann ihr es dann lesen könnt!

**Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore**

Mittlerweile waren exakt dreißig Minuten vergangen, seit die Snapes in mein Büro gekommen waren. Dreißig lange, quälende Minuten in denen wir höchstens – allerhöchstens – drei Sätze miteinander gewechselt hatten. Angesichts der Situation verständlich. Durchaus verständlich sogar!

Trotzdem wünschte ich mir mit jeder weiteren Minute, die verging, dass die anderen doch endlich wiederkommen würden – mit Severus. Diese Warterei zehrte nämlich an meinen Nerven und an denen meiner Gäste.

Verflixt noch mal, solange konnte das doch unmöglich dauern! Was also machten die da draußen?

Sevanna räusperte sich.

„Direktor, glauben sie, dass ihren Leuten etwas passiert ist?", fragte sie mich mit einem leicht nervösen Unterton in der Stimme. Ich schüttelte bestimmt meinen Kopf.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht ... das glaube ich auf keinen Fall!"

Plötzlich hob Minerva, die bis dahin vollkommen regungslos in ihrem Sessel verharrt hatte, ihren Kopf.

„Albus, ich glaube es kommt jemand!"

Auch wenn ich selber noch nichts hörte, wusste ich, dass ich ihr in solchen Dingen vertrauen konnte, da Minerva dank ihrer Animagusform sehr gute Ohren hatte. Ich blieb also ruhig sitzen und lauschte in den dunklen Flur hinein. Und tatsächlich – nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte ich ebenfalls Stimmen. Die Stimmen wurden langsam lauter, jetzt konnte ich auch Schritte hören – und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich meine Tür.

„Albus, ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich wirklich! Das werde ich dir niemals – in meinem ganzen weiteren Leben nicht – verzeihen!"

Fassungslos starrte ich auf Demona, die, um es höflich auszudrücken, ziemlich gerupft aussah. Ihre Flügel waren – ebenso wie ihr Kleid – angesengt und stellenweise löchrig, über ihre weiße Haut zogen sich feine Schnitte und sie war am ganzen Körper mit Blättern und Gras bedeckt. Ich legte meinen Kopf zur Seite und erkannte, dass Claw und Remus auch nicht besser aussahen – lediglich Rascal sah taufrisch aus. Aber hinzu kam, dass Demona, Remus und Claw Mienen aufgesetzt hatten, die einem Indianer auf dem Kriegspfad zur Ehre gereicht hätten. Besonders Demona sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Mord begehen.

„Demona ... Remus ... was bei Merlins Bart ist passiert?"

Demonas Augen fingen gefährlich an zu blitzen.

„Ja Albus, was ist passiert! Eine gute Frage! Mit einer leichten Antwort! Wir sind von einigen Todessern in die Mangel genommen worden. Warum? Ich will es dir sagen! Wir waren zuerst in der Festung. Dort war niemand!", Demona blitzte mich böse an.

„Dann haben wir ihre Spur draußen verfolgt und sie tatsächlich auf einer Lichtung gefunden – zusammen mit Severus! Gut, nicht wahr? Remus und ich starteten einen Überraschungsangriff aus der Luft, wir hatten vor Severus einfach so aufzupicken." 

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und ich duckte mich tiefer in meinen Sessel.

„Und es hätte auch funktioniert, wenn nicht dieses Genie", ihr Kopf ruckte in Richtung Rascal, „plötzlich wie ein Irrer angefangen hätte zu schreien. Das Ende vom Lied ist: Die Todesser beschossen uns mit allem was sie hatten und Voldemort verschwand mit Severus auf Nimmerwiedersehen!" Jetzt drehte sie sich wütend zu Rascal um und fing an zu schreien.

„Und dank ihnen, mein Lieber, können wir die Überreste von Professor Snape ab morgen auf allen Kontinenten der Erde suchen! Lassen sie mich mal überlegen ... seine Beine finden wir wahrscheinlich in Australien, die Arme in Kanada und sein Kopf wird wahrscheinlich in Voldemorts Festung als Trophäe hängen ... "

„Hören sie auf!", Sevanna war aufgestanden und schrie jetzt ebenfalls. Demona, die bis jetzt nur mich oder Rascal angesehen hatte, drehte sich erschrocken um und ich erkannte an ihrem verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie meine Gäste nicht bemerkt hatte – und dabei hatte sie doch so gut entwickelte Sinne, aber sie war wahrscheinlich zu wütend um darauf zu achten.

„Verzeihung, ich habe sie nicht bemerkt, sonst hätte ich hier nicht so rumgeschrien!", sagte Demona leise.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", Servatius stellte sich neben seine Frau, „jetzt wissen wir jedenfalls woran wir sind!" Er nickte mir und Demona kurz zu und führte seine Frau dann langsam aus meinem Büro. Vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen.

„Direktor wir werden die nächsten Tage über ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade nehmen ... es wäre nett von ihnen, wenn sie uns benachrichtigen, sobald sie etwas Neues erfahren."

Ich nickte: „Das versteht sich von selbst, Mr. Snape!" 

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Ehepaar schloss, war erst einmal Ruhe. Demona starrte mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht auf die Wand, Claw sah verlegen auf ihre Schuhe und Remus interessierte sich sehr für ein Spinnennetz, das meinen Frühjahrsputz überlebt hatte.

„Ihr konntet also nichts tun?", durchbrach Minerva leise die drückende Stille.

„Nein", Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, „sie sind appariert. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit sie wiederzufinden ... nicht, dass wir es nicht versucht hätten", seufzte er resignierend.

„Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen", seufzte ich und fuhr mit meinen Händen nervös durch meinen weißen Bart.

Das war's! Die letzte Hoffnung, einfach zunichte gemacht. Es war zum Haare raufen. 

„Ich denke", fing Professor Rascal leise an, „wir können froh sein, dass wir noch leben. Dort in der Festung ... fürchterlich ... fürchterlich Dinge."

Demona drehte sich ruckartig um, und schenkte ihrem Verehrer einen Blick, der selbst einen Stein zum Zerplatzen gebracht hätte. Er sollte sich in Zukunft besser vorsehen.

„Mein geschätzter Kollege, darf ich sie freundlichst daran erinnern, dass sie Schuld an der ganzen Misere sind?", fragte sie eisig.

Genial! Demona beherrschte es genauso gut wie Severus Menschen mit Worten zu töten! Andererseits wunderte mich das eigentlich nicht. Immerhin waren in letzter Zeit einige Gerüchte im Umlauf, denen zu Folge Demona sich langsam in eine weibliche Ausgabe von Severus verwandelte.

„Glaubt ihr, dass er jetzt noch eine Chance hat?", Minerva sah unruhig von einem zum anderen. Eine Weile sahen wir uns alle ruhig an, dann schüttelte Remus den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, die letzte und einzige Chance haben wir heute vertan!"

Danach herrschte wieder geraume Zeit vollkommene Stille, die nach zehn Minuten von Demona unterbrochen wurde.

„Albus, bitte entschuldige mich, aber ich möchte duschen und noch einige Dinge mit Claw klären."

Ich nickte: „Sicher, geh ruhig! Ich denke es wird das Beste sein, wenn Claw ihren Mitschülern erzählt, dass sie die vergangenen Tage bei euch zu Hause verbracht hat." Demona nickte steif und schob ihre Tochter durch die Tür, nicht ohne Rascal einige Blicke zuzuwerfen, die deutlich sagten, dass er in Zukunft besser nicht alleine durchs Schloss gehen sollte.

**Aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Geknickt schlich ich durch die Gänge in mein Büro, dicht gefolgt von Claw. Den ganzen Weg über sagte sie kein Sterbenswörtchen, erst als wir in meinem Büro ankamen, fing sie wieder an zu reden.

„Mama? Was wird Voldemort jetzt mit Professor Snape machen?", ihre Stimme war ungewohnt leise.

„Muss ich dir das wirklich beantworten? Ich dachte du hättest bei ihm gelernt?", ich stockte, als ich ihr Gesicht sah.

„Wenn er Glück hat, ist er jetzt schon tot. Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe, er wusste immer was er tat."

Claw ging wortlos durch das Wandbild direkt in mein Wohnzimmer, diesmal folgte ich ihr.

„Bedrückt dich noch irgendwas?", fragte ich leise. Ihre zurückhaltende Art gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.

„Claw?"

Sie sah mich an.

„Ich sage das vielleicht nicht so oft  wie ich eigentlich sollte, aber ... ich liebe dich wirklich!"

Claw sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Überraschung an.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

Ungeduld stieg in mir auf.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Warum sollte ich lügen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wenige Augenblicke später umarmte sie mich. Nachdem ich mein anfängliches Erstaunen überwunden hatte, erwiderte ich die Umarmung.

„Ich mag dich auch", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Hmmm Claw? Du nimmst aber bitte das Metallstück wieder aus deiner Nase!", sagte ich mit Nachdruck. Augenblick löste sich meine Tochter von mir.

„Nein, das bleibt da wo es ist! Mir gefällt das Piercing!", antwortete sie trotzig.

„Claw Hawks", konterte ich mit drohendem Unterton, „das war keine Bitte, das war ein Befehl! Meine Tochter wird nicht wie ein Eisenwarenladen durch die Gegend laufen. Nur damit das klar ist!"

„Das ... das ist so gemein von dir! Nie erlaubst du mir was ... immer muss ich das machen was du sagst! Du diskutierst nicht einmal mit mir ... du sagst einfach nur was ich machen soll ... und wehe ich bin dagegen ... das ist fies ... und zuhören tust du mir auch nicht! Du behandelst mich wie ein Baby! Das ist ungerecht ... darum bin ich auch weggelaufen und weil du nie Zeit für mich hast!", fauchte sie mir entgegen, „und wenn du so weiter machst, haue ich wieder ab! Aber dann komme ich bestimmt nicht zurück! Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"

Fassungslos starrte ich auf meine Tochter. Und ich wollte gerade zu einer Schimpfkanonade ansetzen, als mir etwas Entscheidendes auffiel!

Ich verhielt mich genau wie meine Mutter! Und ich hatte es damals gehasst! Immer hatte sie mir gesagt, was ich tun sollte. Und ihr Wort war Gesetz! Bei meinem Leben hatte ich mir geschworen nicht so zu werden. Und was war?

Frustriert starrte ich auf meine Tochter, die mich immer noch böse und verständnislos anfunkelte und ließ mich auf meine Couch fallen. Dort verbarg ich mein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Claw ... es tut mir Leid ... ich verhalte mich genau wie Mutter ... ... ich bin es einfach nicht anders gewöhnt! Bitte verzeih mir. Ich werde auch versuchen mich zu bessern ... ... ... ... ich ... ich bin eine scheußliche Mutter!"

Einen Moment war es still in meinen Räumen.

„Du bist nicht scheußlich", durchbrach Claw die Stille, „und ich habe es nicht so gemeint!"

„Doch du hast es so gemeint ... und du hast ja Recht! Das ist ja das Schlimme!"

Claw setzte sich neben mich. „Ich mache es dir auch nicht unbedingt leicht ..."

Ich schnaubte: „Nein, das tust du wirklich nicht ... ... ... das musst du von deinem Vater haben!"

Wider besseren Erwartens sprang Claw nicht auf die Bemerkung mit ihrem Vater an. Stattdessen sagte sie etwas Anderes.

„Du bist vielleicht chaotisch, unordentlich und vollkommen orientierungslos", Claw grinste mich frech an, als sie meine Fehler aufführte und sich in meinem unordentlichen Wohnzimmer umsah, „aber ich mag dich trotzdem ... jedenfalls meistens!"

Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte einige Veränderungen. Sie sah erwachsener aus, aber gleichzeitig war da plötzlich etwas in ihren Augen, dass nicht so recht in ihr junges Gesicht passen wollte. Ich nahm an, dass es mit den Geschehnissen in Voldemorts Burg zusammenhing, aber ich fragte nicht danach ... sie würde es mir von selbst erzählen ... mir oder ihrer Tante.

„Du bist sehr hübsch, weißt du das eigentlich?!"

„Ähm ... ja ... das ist mir in den letzten Wochen eindrucksvoll demonstriert worden!"

Ich sah sie fragend an, erkannte aber, dass ich keine Antwort erhalten würde. Und diesmal würde ich auch nicht danach fragen. Aber Claw wechselte trotzdem das Thema. Ich sollte vielleicht doch nachforschen, was genau da bei Voldemort geschehen war. So weit kam ich allerdings gar nicht.

„Meine Bestrafung..."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mir etwas Passendes überlegen."

„Gut ... und ... und ... Mama! Mir geht die Sache mit den Büchern nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was ist wenn das doch geschieht? Da war ein Bild ... wo ... wo ..."

„Wo mir mein Schwert aus dem Rücken ragt, und du dahinter stehst!", beendete ich den Satz für sie, „aber wer sagt dir denn, dass du auf diesem Bild die Böse bist? Und das du auch wirklich auf dem Bild abgebildet bist?"

„Aber ... aber ..."

„Nichts aber ... es sind lediglich Illustrationen, es steht nirgends was diese Bilder für einen Hintergrund haben. Es könnte also gut möglich sein, dass du die Welt von einem großen Übel befreit hast."

„Aber Mama!", Claw sah mich schockiert an.

„Claw lass es mich dir erklären ... seit diesem Tag damals ... als bald unser ganzes Volk ausgelöscht wurde ... habe ich den Menschen nie wieder ganz vertraut. Sicher, es gibt Ausnahmen ... aber die sind schwer zu finden. Auch wenn seither an die zweitausend Jahre vergangen sind, habe ich nur wenige Menschen getroffen, die es wert waren, dass man ihnen vertraute. Und die Mehrzahl dieser Lebewesen sind in meinen Augen noch immer Heuchler und Betrüger, die ihre eigenen Familien verkaufen würden, um sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Bevor du etwas sagst ... nicht nur ich sehe das so ... auch viele von denen, die diesen Tag überlebten sind von Hass zerfressen ... auch wenn nicht viele aus meinem Stamm überlebten. Nur insgesamt sieben Hawks überlebten ... von ungefähr 80."

„Aber wie konnten wir dann bis heute überleben?"

„Wie ich schon sagte ... mein Stamm ... damals lebten nicht alle Hawks an einem Ort wie heute, sondern in verschiedenen Stämmen über die ganze Erde verteilt. Aber das ist egal, denn den wenigsten erging es anders als uns. Damals brach eine Zeit an, in der wir erbarmungslos verfolgt und niedergemetzelt wurden. Die Überlebenden wurden von meinem Stamm an einen Ort geführt, an dem wir auch heute noch leben ... und der uns immer noch Schutz bietet ... und von dem – wie ich hoffe – unsere Feinde noch nicht wissen, wo er sich befindet. Aber ich schweife ab ... was ich sagen will, ist das der alte Hass und das Misstrauen immer noch an uns nagen ... in mir genauso, wie an den anderen Überlebenden."

Claw fing an zu lächeln.

„Aber trotzdem bist du immer wieder auf die Erde zurückgekehrt und hast dort gelebt! Hat Großmutter mir erzählt!"

„Ja", ich lächelte grimmig, „aber Niemand ... nicht einmal meine Mutter weiß, was ich damals dort getan habe ... und dir werde ich es auch nicht erzählen ... noch nicht! Aber ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt ... wir fangen gerade an, wieder Vertrauen zu den Menschen zu schließen ... ich jedenfalls ... und die anderen hoffentlich auch ... aber sollte dieses Vertrauen enttäuscht werden ... dann werde ich mein Volk bestimmt nicht bei dem was sie tun möchten, zurückhalten! Eher werde ich an der Spitze stehen ... und ... ...", ich endete ... die Gedanken, die in meinem Kopf herumwirbelten, waren nicht für meine Tochter bestimmt.

Claw sah mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Das glaube ich nicht ... das würdest du nie tun!"

„Nie, ist eine sehr lange Zeit Claw. Und in dieser Zeit können viele Dinge geschehen. Es ist also durchaus möglich, dass wir uns irgendwann als Gegnerinnen gegenüberstehen und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich dann auf der ‚bösen' Seite stehe."

„A-aber!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Kein aber! Akzeptiere es, dass deine Mutter nicht so gut ist, wie du sie gerne hättest. Außerdem ... kann es auch sein, dass die Illustrationen etwas Vergangenes zeigen ...", ich lächelte leicht, „denn ich hatte schon mehr als einmal mein eigenes Schwert zwischen den Rippen stecken. Und jetzt überleg dir lieber, wie du deinen Mitschülern plausibel machst, wo du warst. Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wenigstens Potter und Co. dich ordentlich in die Mangel nehmen werden."

Claw nickte und überlegte.

„Hmmm, also wenn die mir das glauben sollen, dann musst du mir was geben!"

„Bitte?", ich blinzelte sie an.

„Nur eine von den Pyramiden, auf denen die Kleider gezeigt werden ... und ein paar Stoffmuster wären nicht schlecht."

Wären wir jetzt in einem Comic würden wahrscheinlich Fragezeichen über meinem Kopf schweben, aber wir waren nicht in einem Comic, also sah ich meine Tochter nur verständnislos an.

„Ich habe ein paar Mädchen versprochen, ihnen zu zeigen was wir für Kleider tragen und was wir für Stoffe benutzen. Ich wollte ihnen deswegen das nächste Mal wenn ich zu Hause bin so ein paar Proben mitbringen ... aber ich bin sicher du hast hier noch irgendwo so ein Ding auf Lager, oder?"

Unter einigen Protesten händigte ich ihr eine Hologrammpyramide aus, auf der verschiedene Kleider zu sehen waren und kramte aus einem Karton einige Stoffreste.

„Claw?", rief ich ihr noch leise hinterher. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich fragend zu mir um.

„Es ist schön, das du wieder da bist ... und bitte mach so etwas nie wieder! Du bist die einzige neben meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutet"

Claw sah mich erstaunt an. Und ich konnte sie verstehen. Ich sagte ihr nicht oft, dass sie mir etwas bedeutete. Aber nach ein paar Minuten fing sie sich wieder und ein verschlagenes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du magst mich?", sie kicherte, „und sonst niemanden ... Verwandte ausgeschlossen! Hast du meinen Vater denn nicht geliebt ... oder ihn jedenfalls ein wenig gemocht?"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen nach oben. Dieses raffinierte, kleine Biest.

„Claw, du kannst es noch so oft versuchen ... ich werde dir nicht sagen, wer dein Vater ist!"

Sie sah mich enttäuscht an: „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob du ihn gemocht hast!"

„Mmh ... ich denke, auf irgendeine perverse Art und Weise habe ich ihn schon gemocht", es entstand eine kleine Pause, in der ich überlegte. Ich kam zu dem Schluss lieber jetzt mit Claw darüber zu reden.

„Und noch was, Liebes! Ich habe deine offensichtliche Bewunderung für Severin Snape bemerkt!"

Claw blickte verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Plötzlich wurde sie nämlich wieder zu einem kleinen Kind, das ihrer Mutter etwas Schlimmes beichten musste.

„Ich will dir jetzt nicht in dein Gefühlsleben reinreden, denn ich habe das auch immer gehasst, wenn meine Mutter das tat, aber ich will dir einen Rat geben und ich hoffe du befolgst ihn. Claw, häng dein Herz nicht an einen Normalsterblichen ... ihre Leben verwelken zu schnell. Sie werden zu schnell alt. Also bitte, überleg dir gut, was du tust."

Meine Tochter sah mich forschend an.

„Warst du mal in Professor Dumbledore verliebt?"

Vor Schreck verschluckte ich mich an dem Pfefferminz, das ich mir gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

„ ... öchö ... hust ...", ich schaffte es, die Süßigkeit wieder hoch zu würgen und blickte meine Tochter entgeistert an, „wie kommst du denn auf so einen Schwachsinn? Hast du jemals seinen Bruder kennengelernt? Oder den Rest seiner Familie ... weißt du, was der für ein Hobby hat? Und außerdem ist er, seit ich ihn kenne in jemand anders verschossen!"

Claw blitzte mich diabolisch an.

„Danke! Du hast mir gerade sehr geholfen. Ich schränke nämlich gerade meinen Verdächtigenkreis ein. Flitwick habe ich schon ausgeklammert, Dumbledore kann ich jetzt auch streichen."

„Wo-wovon redest du?"

„Ich habe eine Liste sämtlicher Personen, mit denen du damals in Kontakt gekommen bist ... Hermine hat mir geholfen. Einer meiner Favoriten ist der ehemalige Verwandlungslehrer."

„Duuuu", ich versuchte Claw zu erwischen, aber sie war zu schnell und so prallte ich gegen Remus, der gerade in mein Büro kommen wollte.

„Nanu? Vögelchen was wird das denn?"

„Aerobic, sieht man das nicht?", fauchte ich bissig zurück, weil ich gerade noch einen Blick auf meinen Sprössling erhaschen konnte, der mir lachend die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Wie auch immer, Vögelchen hast du noch ein Schmerzmittel für mich? Oder vielleicht eine kleine Ladung von deinen herrlichen, blauen Flammen? Dieser Dornenbusch war doch ziemlich unangenehm."

„Mmmhmm. Sicher! Zieh dein Hemd aus und leg dich aufs Bett, ich möchte erst noch duschen."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"

Ich trat in mein Badezimmer und legte meine Kleider ab, an den Stimmen im Wohnzimmer konnte ich erkennen, dass Campaspe sich anscheinend wieder mal die Ehre gab. Konnte mir jetzt aber auch egal sein.

Dieser dämliche Idiot! Ich könnte Rascal wirklich umbringen. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätten wir Severus helfen können.

„Gnahhh, wenn ich den erwische ist er dran", ich erwürgte meinen Waschlappen und warf ihn gegen die Wand, bevor ich aus der Dusche kam. Während ich mich abtrocknete, schweiften meine Gedanken zu Claws Worten zurück.

**„Einer meiner Favoriten ist der ehemalige Verwandlungslehrer."**

Ehemaliger Verwandlungslehrer? Wer hatte den Posten denn vor Minerva? Leon Chamä, ich glaube, so hieß er. Hatte sich immer einen Mordsspaß daraus gemacht sich zu verkleiden. Ein paar Mal hatte er sogar geschafft wie eine Wand auszusehen. Ein witziges Kerlchen. Allerdings wusste niemand wie er wirklich aussah. Und das war Claws Favorit? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape einige Stunden vorher**

Die Todesser drehten sich ruckartig um, um die Quelle des Schreies zu finden, dabei wurde ich ziemlich hart auf den Boden geworfen – meine beiden Wärter schienen sich nämlich gegen irgendetwas zu verteidigen.

Mühsam drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und was ich dann sah, ließ mir meine Augen aus den Höhlen treten. Die sonst so ruhige Lichtung hatte sich in einen wahren Hexenkessel verwandelt. Die Todesser schossen wie besessen Flüche in die Luft und ich konnte sehen wie einige Meter über ihren Köpfen eine große, weiße Gestalt versuchte mehreren Flüchen auszuweichen – Demona. Und neben ihr flog Lupin auf einem Besen – nein, ich musste mich verbessern, er wurde nämlich gerade mit Hilfe eines Fluches von seinem Besen gefegt. In dieser Zeit gewann Demona wieder etwas an Höhe und fing nun ebenfalls an, mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Gerade als es so aussah, als würde Demona wieder „festen Boden" unter den Füssen gewinnen, trafen sie mehrere Flüche von hinten und brannten einige große Löcher in ihre Flügel, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und folgte Lupin äußerst unelegant auf den Boden, direkt in einige Dornenbüsche.

Während Demona wieder unfreiwillig dem Erdboden nahe kam, gab Voldemort, der sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Ich wurde wieder an den Armen auf die Füße gezerrt und spürte im nächsten Moment dieses seltsame Kribbeln, das eine Begleiterscheinung des Apparierens war.

Wenige Augenblicke später ließ das seltsame Gefühl nach und ich hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Widerwillig nahm ich meine Umgebung in Augenschein. Wir befanden uns vor einem großen, dunklen Wald.

Das wird also das letzte sein, was ich sehe – ein großer Wald, offensichtlich magisch und der große Steinkreis in dessen Mitte wir standen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete ich wie sich die anderen Todesser in einem Halbkreis um uns herum gruppierten. Voldemort selbst, stand mir direkt gegenüber auf einem höher gelegenem Stein. Dort stand er einfach nur und wartete.

Währenddessen schwangen meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Kampf von gerade eben zurück. Ob Demona und Lupin wohl was passiert war? Das war mir eigentlich ziemlich egal, aber ich brauchte etwas mit dem ich mich von dem Bevorstehenden ablenken konnte. Denn eines war mir klar, die nächsten Stunden würden für mich sehr unangenehm werden – unangenehmer als die letzten Monate.

Mittlerweile war Ruhe in die versammelte Menge der Todesser eingetreten und Voldemort begann langsam und leise zu sprechen.

„Meine lieben Anhänger, ich denke ihr wisst warum wir uns heute hier eingefunden haben, nicht wahr?", er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach gleich weiter, „extra für euch habe ich heute ein besonderes Spektakel arrangiert ... es wird der Auftakt zu weiteren glorreichen Taten werden, mit denen wir in der nächsten Zeit unsere Mitmenschen in Atem halten werden. Wir werden der Welt zeigen, dass Lord Voldemort wieder da ist ... mächtiger und böser denn je! Die Menschen werden vor der Nennung meines Namens erzittern und nur mit Ehrfurcht an meine Untergebenen denken."

Voldemort gab den Anwesenden einen Moment Zeit, um ihm gebührend zuzujubeln und sprach dann eindringlich weiter.

„Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, habe ich die letzten Wochen damit verbracht meine Kräfte zu sammeln und außerdem habe ich mächtige Verbündete um uns geschart. Der heutige Abend wird also zugleich ein Willkommensfest für unsere neuen Freunde sein, die jeden Moment hier eintreffen werden. Nie zufuhr sahen sich unsere Feinde einer mächtigeren Armee gegenüber. Lasst uns also einen Moment warten ..."

Die Todesser tuschelten angespannt miteinander und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, auch ich war gespannt, wen Voldemort alles auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Hagrid war zwar in den Sommerferien mit Madam Maxime zu den Riesen unterwegs gewesen, aber diese waren nicht sofort bereit gewesen auf unsere Seite zu treten, zumal Albus nicht für das Ministerium sprach. Sie würden also weiterhin vom Ministerium gejagt werden. Und ich konnte sie verstehen, wenn sie auf die Seite Voldemorts gehen würden – mir ging es damals ja ähnlich.

„Ahh ... ich glaube unsere ersten Verbündeten treffen soeben ein ...", durchbrach Voldemort die angeregten Unterhaltungen und kurz darauf schwebten einige Dementoren in die Menge. Das war für mich nicht neu ... die Dementoren hatten sich bereits im letzten Jahr Voldemort angeschlossen, sie sollten sich aber auf Befehl des Meisters erst mal ruhig verhalten.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr heute kommen konntet. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen", zischte Voldemort leise zu den Dementoren, die nur leise rasselten, „und als nächstes freue ich mich, die Gesandten der Kobolde hier begrüßen zu können!"

Mehrere kleine, hässliche, rauflustige Gestalten bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die erstaunte Menge und blieben einen Augenblick vor Voldemort stehen, um sich zu verneigen, danach nahmen sie die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze ein.

Okay, das war schon schlechter ... weder Albus noch sonst jemand hatte daran gedacht, dass Voldemort noch andere magische Wesen auf seine Seite ziehen könnte.

„Außerdem haben sich uns die Todesfeen angeschlossen, die Vampire, die Harpyien und ein Grossteil der hier ansässigen Oger!"

Wie auf ein Stichwort traten die genannten Gruppen durch die Bäume, zeigten Voldemort ihre Ehrerbietung und nahmen dann ihre Plätze ein.

„Die Riesen", fuhr Voldemort leise fort, „haben sich ebenfalls entschlossen, mit uns gemeinsame Wege zu gehen, aber sie können heute leider nicht an dieser festlichen Runde teilnehmen, da die Auroren sie sofort bemerken würden ... sie halten sich deswegen weiterhin versteckt und warten nur auf mein Zeichen. Ebenso, wie einige anderen Geschöpfe der Magie ... die sich uns angeschlossen haben, aber heute nicht an diesem Fest teilnehmen können."

„Jetzt fehlen ja nur noch meine Ehrengäste", Voldemort sah wartend gen Himmel und schon bald konnte man das Rauschen, gewaltiger Flügel hören und seltsames Kreischen. Kaum hatte ich diese Entdeckung verarbeitet, sah ich auch schon die ersten etwas größeren Punkte am Horizont auftauchen.

Das konnte doch nicht ... das durfte nicht ... Voldemort konnte doch auf keinen Fall die Hawks auf seine Seite gezogen haben? ... Allerdings, eine hatte er ja anscheinend schon auf seiner Seite.

Aber die Flecken am Himmel wurden langsam größer und schließlich landeten sie direkt vor Voldemort. Zu meiner Erleichterung waren es keine Hawks.

„Meine treuen Anhänger, darf ich euch unsere stärksten Verbündeten vorstellen? Die Vogelmenschen."

Das waren also diese Wesen mit denen sich Demona spinnefeind war. Auch die Todesser waren von diesen Erscheinungen beeindruckt – aber hoffentlich nicht wegen ihrer Schönheit, denn das waren die Viecher eindeutig nicht.

„Sie werden uns in den bevorstehenden Kämpfen, Demona und ihre Kriegerinnen vom Leib halten", Voldemort wandte seinen Kopf dem Anführer zu, „aber ich denke, da spielt auch noch persönliches Interesse mit, nicht wahr?"

Das schuppige Ding nickte. Ich konnte mir auch vorstellen, welches Interesse dort vorherrschte. Laut der Geschichte, gehörten Hawks und Vogelmenschen zusammen, so wie bei den Menschen Mann und Frau. Die Hawks waren von diesen Partnern aber wenig begeistert und als sie dann feststellten, dass sie mit anderen magischen Wesen und im Notfall auch Menschen, genau so guten, wenn nicht noch besseren Nachwuchs bekamen, schickten sie ihre männlichen Gegenstücke zum Teufel – durchaus verständlich, wie ich fand.

„Da jetzt alle da sind, können wir mit der Feier beginnen."

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und innerhalb des Steinkreises erschienen plötzlich Tische, Stühle und Berge von Essen. Danach ruckte Voldemort mit seinem Kopf in meine Richtung und meine zwei Wärter fesselten mich an einen nahegelegenen Baum, wo die Menge mich gut erkennen und der Duft der verschiedenen Speisen mich leider nur all zu gut erreichen konnte. Mein Magen fing nämlich laut hörbar an zu knurren. Das war beinahe schlimmer als die vorrangegangenen Folterungen. Ich musste mich doch irgendwie ablenken können, bloß wie? Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde ich noch wahnsinnig werden. Womit konnte ich mich ablenken? Womit? Ich brauchte irgendeine Erinnerung! Irgendeine! Das konnte doch nicht so schwer werden! Woran würde ich mich denn gerne erinnern? Der Bündniszauber!

**Rückblende******

Ich machte mich am Samstagabend um 20.30 Uhr auf den Weg in die „Heulende Hütte". Ich würde den Geheimgang benutzen müssen und plante deswegen einen längeren Fußmarsch ein. Eilig lief ich zu der „Peitschenden Weide" und vergewisserte mich immer wieder, dass mir niemand folgte. Dort angekommen berührte ich mit einem langen Stock den kleinen Knubbel und tauchte in die Dunkelheit des Ganges. Ein wenig mulmig war mir schon, mein letztes Abenteuer in diesem Tunnel war nämlich nicht unbedingt gut verlaufen.

Aber nachdem ich eine Viertelstunde gelaufen war, sah ich einen schwachen Lichtschein auf dem Boden – Demona  war offensichtlich schon da. Einen Augenblick später trat ich durch die Tür, die früher immer verhinderte, dass der Werwolf, der hier hauste, entkam. Aber in den unteren Räumen war keine Spur von Demona zu sehen, also stieg ich langsam die Treppen hinauf.

Bingo, dachte ich, Demona stand in der Mitte des oberen Raumes und arrangierte ein paar Kerzen auf dem Boden.

Das sieht vielmehr nach einem romantischem Rendezvous  als nach der Durchführung eines Zaubers aus – nicht das mich das stören würde, das „romantisch" müsste zwar weg, aber gegen eine Verabredung mit ihr hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.

In gerade diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie mich.

„Ah, sieh mal einer an! Du bist ja wirklich pünktlich – überpünktlich um genau zu sein."

„Ich wollte halt nichts verpassen!"

„Sehr witzig, wirklich. Als ob ich ohne dich anfangen könnte", antwortete sie mit leicht verzogenen Mundwinkeln.

„Nun, eigentlich habe ich auch gehofft, du könntest mir erklären wie der Zauber vonstatten geht."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Der Kreis aus magischen Kerzen, beschreibt das Tor zu einer anderen Macht, wir werden uns in die Mitte des Kreises stellen und uns ... umarmen ...", dieses Mal verzog sie ihr  Gesicht wirklich, „dann werde ich ein paar Beschwörungen vom Stapel lassen, das Tor öffnet sich und wir werden von einem magischen Schwert durchbohrt. Das war die Kurzfassung."

Bei mir klingelten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Schwert? Davon stand in den Büchern aber nichts.

„Demona, ich möchte deine augenscheinliche Euphorie ja nicht zunichte machen ... aber Menschen sterben normalerweise, wenn sie von einem Schwert durchbohrt werden."

„Ach nee! Hawks normalerweise auch, du Pfeife. Also jetzt noch mal für die Dummen, der Bündniszauber heißt Bündniszauber, weil ein Bündnis durchgeführt wird, in diesem Fall indem man etwas verbindet. Bei uns geschieht das dadurch, dass ein magisches Schwert durch uns gebohrt wird ... Blut und Gewebe vermischen sich blablabla und so weiter. Die Wunde verheilt beinahe augenblicklich und danach sind wir für den Rest **meines** Lebens miteinander verbunden. Es gibt auch noch einige unangenehme Nebenwirkungen, die vielleicht auftreten könnten."

„Nebenwirkungen?"

„Ja, Nebenwirkungen, du weißt doch, diese Sachen, die immer auf den Beipackzettel von irgendwelchen Medikamenten und Zaubertränken stehen. Wie zum Beispiel ... durch die Einnahme dieses Medikamentes kann unter Umständen Erbrechen oder Verstopfung auftreten. Na? Klingelt's?" Sie fuchtelte mir ihren Händen vor meinem Gesicht herum.

„Ich weiß, was Nebenwirkungen sind. Ich wüsste nur gerne, was für welche bei diesem Zauber auftreten können", erwiderte ich scharf.

„Ach so ... es kann vorkommen, dass man die Gedanken der anderen Person mitbekommt, wenn man sich in seiner Nähe befindet, oder das man besonders starke Gefühle miterlebt ... innerhalb  eines bestimmten Radius versteht sich."

„Gut, ich denke, das werde ich überleben!"

„Na das hoffe ich doch. Immerhin möchte ich diesen süßen, kleinen Stein haben, den du irgendwo in deiner Robe versteckst."

„Da du dieses Thema gerade anschneidest, was hast du eigentlich mit dem Ding vor. Ich meine, du wirst ohnehin älter als alle anderen und an Geld kann es dir eigentlich auch nicht mangeln", fragte ich beiläufig ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Das, mein Lieber, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!"

Ich schüttelte abwehrend mit den Händen.

„Kein Grund höflich zu werden, Demona!"

„Ja, ja, ja, können wir dann endlich anfangen?", fragte sie mich gelangweilt.

„Sicher, was muss ich machen?"

„Zuerst einmal musst du dich ausziehen ... und bevor du irgendwas sagst, das wird für mich unangenehmer als für dich. Es reicht übrigens auch, wenn du nur deine Robe und dein Hemd ausziehst."

Demona sah mich mit einem auffordernden Blick an.

Was soll's, dachte ich, dann sieht sie mich halt mit nacktem Oberkörper! Daran werde ich schon nicht sterben, außerdem wenn mir das gelingt, was ich eigentlich vorhabe, sieht sie noch viel mehr von mir.

Schulterzuckend legte ich meine Robe und mein Hemd ab und hing sie über einen Stuhl.

„Und nun?"

„Stell dich in die Mitte des Kreises. Ich muss noch etwas vorbereiten."

Langsam folgte ich ihrer Anweisung und drehte ihr dabei den Rücken zu, als ich mich wieder in ihre Richtung drehte, stand Demona plötzlich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir.

Ich schluckte ein paar Mal heftig. Demona hatte herrliche, weiße, feste Brüste mit rosafarbenen Brustwarzen. Einfach zum Anbeißen.

„Bilde dir bloß keine Schwachheiten ein. Ich habe keine Lust, etwas von dem Stoff in die Wunde kommen zu lassen ... das gibt nämlich ´ne hässliche Narbe und davon habe ich schon mehr als genug."

Ich hob meine Hände.

„Schon klar, ich werde dich nicht weiter als nötig anfassen."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, sonst schlürfst du deine Suppe nämlich demnächst aus der Schnabeltasse!"

„Mein Gott, sind wir heute aber gut gelaunt!", erwiderte ich leise, als sie auf mich zukam und nur wenige Millimeter vor mir stehen blieb und zu mir aufsah.

„Ich- bin-immer-gut-gelaunt! Können wir also anfangen?"

„Allzeit bereit!"

„Nein, wie doppeldeutig ... typisch Mann! Aber sei trotzdem so gut und leg deine Arme um mich!"

„Liebend gerne", flüsterte ich und schloss sie langsam in meine Arme.

Es war das Paradies, ihre Brüste drückten sich sanft gegen meine Brust und ich konnte irgendwo an meinem Hals ihren warmen Atem spüren. Und dann diese herrliche zarte, warme Haut ihres Rückens an meinen Händen und die seidigen, langen Haare, die über meinen Handrücken fielen.

Ob sie mich wohl umbringt, wenn ich eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf lege, überlegte ich in Gedanken.

Aber die Frage wurde nebensächlich, als sie plötzlich damit anfing irgendwelche Beschwörungen, die ich nicht verstand, zu murmeln. Während ich diesem merkwürdigen Singsang lauschte, der leise über ihre Lippen kam, veränderte sich unsere Umgebung. Die Konturen des Zimmers in dem wir standen, schienen zu verschwimmen und sich dann gänzlich in Luft aufzulösen. Stattdessen sah es jetzt so aus, als würden wir irgendwo mitten im Universum stehen ... alles war dunkelblau bis schwarz und vereinzelt schienen Sternschnuppen an uns vorbeizusausen ... es war ein unglaublicher Anblick.

Mittlerweile war Demonas Stimme eindringlicher geworden und von irgendwo her drang noch weiteres Gemurmel an mein Ohr. Der Boden auf dem wir standen, schien plötzlich aus Wasser zu bestehen und auf einmal tauchten ein Dutzend vermummte Gestalten aus dem Wasser auf. Irgendwie erinnerten sie mich an die Dementoren! Die seltsamen Geschöpfe bildeten einen Kreis um uns herum und schwebten langsam vorwärts.

Demonas Stimme nahm noch einmal an Stärke zu und die Geschöpfe hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und die Figur, die hinter mir stand ansehen, als ein scharfer Schmerz mich aufschreien ließ.

Dieses Ding hatte mir ein Schwert in den Rücken gestoßen, ich verkrampfte mich und hörte im nächsten Moment Demona laut aufschreien. Ein alles verzehrendes Feuer schien durch meinen Körper zu laufen und alles zu verbrennen was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Meine Adern schienen bersten zu wollen. Plötzlich gab es eine gewaltige Explosion, sowohl in meinem Körper, als auch außerhalb und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Demona und ich sanken ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Rückblende Ende

Ich wurde aus meinen Erinnerungen gerissen, als ich eine andere Stimme vernahm. Voldemort und seine Schergen hatten ihr Festmahl anscheinend beendet und wollten jetzt zu dem zweiten Punkt auf der Tagesordnung übergehen – meiner Exekution. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich wieder in der Mitte des Steinkreises auf ein Podest gestellt und begann leise zu sprechen.

„Meine lieben Freunde, Anhänger und Verbündete, ich habe euch für den heutigen Abend ein denkwürdiges Spektakel versprochen und Lord Voldemort hält seine Versprechen."

Er gab den Anwesenden ein wenig Zeit, um unterwürfig zu applaudieren und fuhr dann fort.

„Ich gedenke den Abend durch die Hinrichtung eines Spions abzurunden. Aber wir werden ihn nicht irgendwie töten ... keine sinnlose Folterung mit dem Cruciatus, bis er den Verstand verliert ... jedenfalls nicht am Anfang ... ich habe eine viel raffiniertere Todesart ausgeklügelt. Ich werde ihn freilassen ...".

Freilassen? Ich hörte wohl nicht recht!

„Ich werde ihn in diesem Wald laufen lassen ... und ihr dürft ihn dann jagen ... ... und derjenige, der ihn fängt, wird nicht nur das Vergnügen haben, ihn töten zu dürfen ... auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm beliebt, sondern derjenige wird von mir auch reich belohnt werden."

Ich schluckte hart, während die anwesenden Todesser und Verbündeten Voldemorts in lauten Jubel ausbrachen.

„Also dann, meine treuen Kameraden ... die Jagd kann beginnen!"

**Ava:** Hmm ... ich mach es meinem Hauptdarsteller ja wirklich nicht leicht. Aber na ja, selber Schuld! Was steckt er seine Nase auch in Dinge, die ihn nichts angehen. *ggg*

Also, ich habe ja oben bereits gesagt, dass ich diesmal keine 10-Review-Forderungen loslasse und Atropos hält ihre Versprechen *sfg* Nein, diesmal hätte ich gerne 13 Reviews!!! Warum 13? Keine Ahnung ... irgendwie mag ich die Zahl. Und dann starte ich auch gleich ne kleine Umfrage ... ihr müsst nur mit ja oder nein antworten (ich will euch ja nicht überfordern *ggg*)

Happy End? Rascal kriegt Demona ins Bett? 

Frage 3 erfordert jetzt etwas mehr Schreibarbeit von euch (und bitte ehrlich antworten)!!!

Wenn ihr es euch aussuchen könntet, welcher Charakter soll ins Gras beißen? (Rascal wird von dieser Frage ausgeschlossen, den Grund könnt ihr euch sicher denken!)

PS: Atropos freut sich göttlich, dass ihr das Ehepaar Snape so mögt! *rotier*


	17. Wettlauf mit dem Tod

**Kapitel 16: Wettlauf mit dem Tod**

**AvA: **Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder. Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, ich bin stolz auf euch. Jeder hat meine Fragen beantwortet. Und es ist so in etwa das rausgekommen, was ich vermutet habe. *ggg* Jetzt muss ich mir bis zum Ende des Kapitels neue Fragen überlegen. Aber nu kommen erst mal ein paar allgemeine Informationen.

1) Bündniszauber: Die Beteiligten bekommen in einem bestimmten Radius besonders intensive Gefühle der anderen Person mit. Snape ist an Demona gebunden, d.h. er wird genauso lange leben wie eine Hawk (also praktisch unsterblich). Stirbt einer der Charaktere ist es nicht zwangsläufig so, dass die andere Person auch stirbt. Bsp: Snape überlebt nicht. Hat keine Auswirkungen auf Demona. Die Gute kann weiterhin ihr Leben fristen. Bsp. 2: Demona stirbt nach ... öhh ... 3000 Jahren ... an ... Abnutzung ... (sehr originell, wirklich!) ... ab diesem Punkt wird Snape, der sich ja in den vergangenen Jahren nur seeeeeeeehhhhhhrrrrrrrr geringfügig verändert hat, wieder normal anfangen zu altern (wie jeder andere Sterbliche auch) und wird Demona nach ... vielleicht ... 50, 60 oder erst 120 Jahren ins Reich der Toten folgen. So weit alles verstanden? Fein! 

2) Severin Snape: Einige von euch sind auf die Idee gekommen, dass Severin Demona hasst. Dem ist aber nicht so. Der arme Junge hat einfach nur panische Angst vor der Frau. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann auch noch mal genauer erläutern warum dem so ist. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht weiter von Bedeutung. 

**@ smart:** Och ... meine Ostertage waren eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Schön sonnig und warm. Ich hoffe deine waren auch in Ordnung. So, zu der Länge der Jagd ... lass disch überraschen! Du bist mir aber auch ein Küken. Diese Geschichte ist noch nicht abgeschlossen und du schreist schon nach der Fortsetzung. Also wirklich! *ggg* Was meine Abifächer angeht ... „Folterungen der Neuzeit" wäre nicht schlecht gewesen, aber ich habe „Mit der Peitsche auf du!" belegt. *sfg*

**@ Pe**: Neue Fans kann man immer gebrauchen. Vor allem zum Review schreiben *ggg* Und was meine „kleine" sadistische Ader angeht ... die ist so groß wie Rhein, Oder und Mosel zusammen! *gggggg*

**@ minka:** Wie ich auf die Daumenschrauben gekommen bin? ... na ja ...meine eiserne Jungfrau ist kaputt gegangen. *gggggg*

**@ Sever Danger:** Warum ich Snape das angetan habe? Erstens: er ist meine Hauptfigur! Zweitens: Wenn ich ihn jetzt rette ... was soll ich denn dann noch schreiben???? Na gut ... ich könnte noch ein wenig erzählen, wie er wieder zusammengesetzt wird ... aber wen interessiert das?! *gg*

**@ Loca Inferna:** Jaaaa ... diese sadistischen Adern sind bei uns weit verbreitet, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich da an ein paar nette Bilder von einer gewissen Person ... *smile* Und übrigens natürlich habe ich schon eine fertige Liste mit Todeskandidaten (Punkt eins ist schon abgehackt) die ich jetzt langsam abarbeiten werde. Die Fragen stelle ich nur, damit ich weiß, wie hoch ich meinen Schutzwall bauen muss! *ggg*

**@ Lorelei Lee:** Von diesen Geschichten (ellenlange Kapitel, nüschst passiert) kenne ich auch viele und ich würde den Autoren auch immer am liebsten an die Kehle gehen. Aber man lässt es ja doch bleiben ... sonst geht es nämlich noch langsamer vorwärts. Das einige Leser dieses Gefühl allerdings auch bei meinen Kapiteln haben ... ist mir neu ... ... aber gut, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Das baut mich nämlich auf *sfg*

**@ Khair ed Din:** Wenn ich diese Reaktion von noch ein paar Lesern bekomme, weiß ich das ich gut bin! *ggggg* Übrigens ... es gibt keinen Vaterschaftstest! Demona ist dagegen. (Demona: Genau. Wenn hier jemand die Bombe platzen lässt, dann bin ich das! Basta! Amen! Finito) Öhm ... ich denke, das sagt alles ... 

**@ Naddy:** Meine Prüfungen habe ich in Bio, Ernährungslehre *kotz würg spuck* und VWL! Übrigens ... „DANKE" ... du hast mich auf mehrere „Lecks" in meiner Story aufmerksam gemacht ... ich versuche jetzt gerade den Schaden so gut wie möglich abzudichten. 

**@ Elliot:** Also ... ich bin weder nackt ... noch Kofferträger. Bleibt also nur noch eine Möglichkeit ... ich bin der Wahnsinn höchstpersönlich! *gggg*  Was soll Rascal im Kloster? Die armen Nonnen und Mönche! Aber fassen wir dein Review mal zusammen. ... ähm ... wie war das? ... Snape stirbt im Kloster, Voldie überlebt, und Rascal heiratet Demona? *ggg* Die Mischung machts! 

**@ Severin:** Wie ich Snape so etwas antun kann? Ganz einfach ... er ist meine Hauptfigur ... und zu ihm passt meiner Meinung nach nur etwas Dramatisches und keine plüschig-rosa Liebesgeschichte. Comprende? Was den Vater von Claw angeht ... keine Sorge ... es kommt, es kommt ... irgendwann mal! Außerdem gibt es ja einen neuen Kandidaten. Minervas Vorgänger! *ggggg* 

**@ Mary-J:** Also ich weiß ja nicht, ob Voldie etwas gegen Inzest hat ... ich meine ... der Kerl ist einfach nur scheußlich ... was macht es da jetzt für einen Unterschied ob er mit seiner Tochter vögelt oder mit ... ... wenn nehmen wir denn mal ... äh ... Lucius! Flitwick: Das Argument ist gut ... wie ärgerlich! *gg*  Lupin: Uninteressant für Demona? Ohhhhhhh ... wenn du wüsstest! Demona steht auf Tiere im Bett! *ggg* (Demona: Hältst du wohl die Klappe ... oder ich röste dich!) Sirius: ... na so tierisch muss es dann auch nicht sein, da stimme ich dir zu. James Potter: Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis. Lucius: *sabber* ... ähm … tief durchatmen … habe ich jemals behauptet das Demona eine echte Blondine ist? Könnte doch auch ... äh ... brünett sein! Albus: Lass dich überraschen! Severin wird auch noch mal vorkommen ... später ... ... sehr viel später.

**@ 15:** DA IST JEMAND MUTIG! Erste, die kein Happy End will! Das nenn ich Mut! Warum eigentlich nicht? Aber dein Rewu muss ich jetzt erst mal auseinanderplüsen. Also ... der erste Teil ist ja deutlich gewesen *ggg* Ich nehme jetzt mal einfach an, das du bei Punkt eins „Kein Happy End" meinst. Und Punkt zwei bezieht sich auf den Todeskandidaten. Richtig?

**@ Aviva: **Ohhhh Danke *geschmeichelt ist* Hmmmm, aber du willst auch kein Happy-End ... dann wärt ihr schon zu Zweit. ..... Trotzdem Minderheit *sfg* ... ... ... aber ich bin auch nicht so für Happy-Ends ... so schmalzig ... ... ... hab's mehr mit dem Foltern, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast .... *sssffg*  Ähm ... Frage! Warum soll Minerva sterben? 

**Aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Mit einiger Mühe unterdrückte ich ein Gähnen und versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse zuzuwenden, die ich gerade unterrichtete. Und bei dieser Klasse war wirklich meine gesamte Konzentration von Nöten – die Sechstklässler von Slytherin und Gryffindor!

Es war leichter einen Stall voller Kobolde zu hüten und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal wer auf die Idee gekommen war, diese beiden Häuser zusammen zu unterrichten. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy in einem Klassenraum – eine Katastrophe war vorprogrammiert! Genau so wie bei Potter senior und Severus Snape.

Wie heißt es so schön? Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm!

Ein Räuspern aus der Klasse ließ mich aufschrecken. Anscheinend war ich doch länger in Gedanken versunken gewesen, als ich dachte.

„Nun denn, weiter im Text! In den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden möchte ich versuchen euch die verschiedenen Stufen der Magie näher zu bringen und die Wesen, die sie benutzen. Also, wer von euch kennt eine Stufe?"

Ich sah mich im Klassenraum um, wie üblich klebten die Finger von Hermine bald an der Decke, so weit reckte sie sich nach oben ... Claw saß müde und gelangweilt neben ihr ... kein Wunder ... sie kannte das alles schließlich schon. Harry und Ron ... spielten unter der Bank mit irgendwelchen Juxartikeln und die restliche Klasse schien noch zu schlafen ... bis plötzlich Draco Malfoy seine Hand hob. Das war noch nie vorgekommen, dass er sich in meinem Unterricht freiwillig meldete.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Sagen sie Professor, ihr Unterricht heißt doch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, warum also wollen sie uns die unterschiedlichen Stufen erklären ... das wäre doch eher etwas für Geschichte der Zauberei ... oder Zauberkunst."

Ich stöhnte innerlich. Menschen!

„Um sich gegen etwas verteidigen zu können, müssen sie erst einmal wissen, was die Schwachpunkte ihres Gegners sind ... dazu gehört auch, zu erkennen, welche Art von Magie und welche Stufe er benutzt. Denn die drei Stufen sind unterschiedlich wirksam und mächtig. Also wer von ihnen kennt nun eine Stufe?"

Hermine reckte sich noch ein Stück höher und ich wollte sie schon vollkommen entnervt rannehmen als ich eine weitere Hand bemerkte, die zaghaft nach oben stieg.

„Ja, Mr. Longbottom?"

Der Junge zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

„Äh ... also ... ich denke ... Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab ist doch sicherlich auch eine Stufe, oder?"

„Vortrefflich! Kennen sie noch weitere?"

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht ... ohne Zauberstab ... mit den Händen?"

„Sehr gut! Noch eine?"

„Hmmm ... also mit ... mit ... Gedanken?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

Die Klasse fing an zu schreien und zu johlen.

„Neville ... das geht doch gar nicht", prustete Seamus Finnigan.

„Longbottom, du bist vielleicht ein Idiot ... mit Gedankenkraft zaubern ... zum Schießen!", das war Pansy Parkinson.

Menschen!

Im nächsten Moment schwebten sämtliche Schüler, samt Tischen und Stühlen unter der Decke und starrten verdutzt nach unten. Die einzige, die noch Boden unter den Füssen hatte, war ich!

„Wie machen sie das? Sie haben keinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sie haben auch nichts gesagt", Draco sah mich überrascht an, wie auch alle anderen Schüler!

„Mit Gedanken, wie denn sonst?", langsam ließ ich die Schüler wieder auf den Boden sinken. „Mr. Longbottom, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor und Miss Parkinson ... ihnen ziehe ich fünf Punkte ab, weil sie einen Mitschüler beleidigt haben und ich will sie heute um drei in meinem Büro sehen", ich ließ eine kurze Pause folgen, „nachdem das nun geklärt ist, können wir ja mit dem Unterricht fortfahren ... aber vorher, werden Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley bitte noch die Güte haben und ihr Spielzeug wegpacken ... es sei denn natürlich, ihr zwei möchtet unbedingt vor die Tür. Und bevor ich es vergesse zehn Punkte Abzug für sie beide!"

Die Jungs packten mit hochroten Köpfen die Sachen weg und sahen dann an die Tafel.

„Gut! Wie Mr. Longbottom schon richtig erkannt hat, gibt es drei Stufen. Die erste Stufe ist das Zaubern mit Zauberstab, Bewegungen und Worten ... das ist auch die schwächste Stufe der Magie. Die zweite Stufe ist das Zaubern mit den Händen ... eventuell wird es auch von Worten oder Gesten begleitet ... das kommt aber ganz darauf an. Die dritte und letzte Stufe ist das Zaubern durch pure Gedankenkraft ... diese Art des Zauberns wird weder von Worten noch von irgendwelchen Bewegungen begleitet. Es ist die stärkste und gleichzeitig auch gefährlichste Stufe des Zauberns. Kann mir einer sagen warum?"

„Weil man nicht sehen kann, wann und womit der Gegner angreift!"

„Sehr gut Miss Granger, aber trotzdem melden sie sich das nächste Mal. Die unterste Stufe wird ausschließlich von euch Menschen genutzt, den Zauberstab nutzt ihr dabei, um die geringe Magie, die sich in euren Körpern befindet zu bündeln und damit einen ordentlichen Zauber zustande zu bekommen! Bis hierhin Fragen? ... Keine? Gut! Die zweite und dritte Stufe wird ausschließlich von magischen Wesen genutzt ... wie zum Beispiel von Elben, Harpyien, Kobolden, Hawks und Hauselfen, wobei magische Wesen, die sich nur der dritten Stufe der Magie bedienen, äußerst selten sind. Was auch daran liegt, dass diese Art der Magie äußerst ermüdend ist. Fragen?"

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte ich damit den Kindern die verschiedenen Vor- und Nachteile näher zu bringen, bis ich plötzlich spürte, dass mich irgendwas beobachtete. Langsam drehte ich mich um und erwartete schon beinahe Rascal hinter mir zu sehen, als mir etwas auf den Kopf sprang.

„Argghh! Was zum Teufel ist das?" Ich griff mit beiden Händen nach oben und bekam etwas dickes pelziges zu fassen, das sich mit Händen und Füssen wehrte und mir irgendwas ins Gesicht schlug – einen dicken, gelb-getigerten Schwanz.

„Miss Granger!", schrie ich kochend vor Zorn, „schaffen sie ihren verdammten Dachhasen hier heraus bevor ich explodiere!"

Das Mädchen schnappte sich so schnell wie möglich ihren Kater und verschwand durch die Tür. Missmutig sah ich ihr hinterher.

Und dann endlich, am frühen Nachmittag erlöste mich der Pausengong für diesen Tag von der vermaledeiten Unterrichterei.

Wütend stapfte ich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und bei jedem zurückgelegten Meter verwünschte ich Rupert Rascal ... in Gedanken hatte ich ihn bereits unzählige Male erwürgt, erdolcht, erdrosselt, ersoffen, gevierteilt und pulverisiert. Und als ob dieses Fiasko von vergangener Nacht nicht gereicht hätte, hatte Rascal mir doch heute Morgen vor versammelter Mannschaft einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Allein die Erinnerung daran ließ mir die Galle hochkommen. Die darauffolgende Lehrerkonferenz hatte auch nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen meine Stimmung aufzuhellen. Ein am Boden zerstörter Albus und eine verheulte Minerva waren schließlich auch nicht Anblicke, die mir jeden Tag gewährt wurden. Zumal ich, je länger ich die beiden betrachte, immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass ich etwas gegen diesen Zustand hätte unternehmen können. Ich hätte mir doch denken können, dass Rascal wieder irgendeinen Bock schießen würde. Aber anstatt ihn mundtot zu machen, hatte ich ihn nicht weiter beachtet und lediglich meine Tochter bei ihm gelassen. Das Ergebnis hatte ich jetzt. Ärgerlich erinnerte ich mich an den gestrigen Abend, den ich mit Remus verbracht hatte.

**Rückblende** (Demonas Wohnzimmer am Vorabend)

Als ich fertig geduscht hatte, wickelte ich mich in ein flauschiges Badehandtuch und lief zurück in mein Wohnzimmer, um Remus zu heilen. In Gedanken steckte ich mir während ich lief meine Haare hoch, so dass sich nur einzelne nasse Strähnen um meinen Nacken schlängelten und trat in mein Wohnzimmer. Remus begrüßte mich mit herabhängender Kinnlade.

„Was?"

„D-du ... ... da ...", stammelte er und ich machte mir ärgerlich eine mentale Notiz. Betrete niemals nur mit einem knappen Handtuch bekleidet deine Räume, wenn ein halbnackter Mann auf deinem Sofa liegt!

„Remus, ich schwöre dir ... wenn du jetzt deine Werwolfinstinkte zu Tage treten lässt, hat Filch einen neuen Pelz, den er ausklopfen muss!", knurrte ich ihn drohend an und er machte seinen Unterkiefer wieder mit dem obigen Gegenstück bekannt.

„Du machst es einem auch nicht unbedingt leicht ... seid ihr Hawks alle so ... so freizügig?"

„Was willst du? Bei uns leben nur Frauen ... da ist ein weiblicher Körper kein Geheimnis! Und jetzt leg dich hin und sag mir wo's weh tut!"

„Ich glaube, ich sage dir besser wo es nicht weh tut", stöhnte er und legte sich auf den Bauch.

„Immer diese Männer ... können nichts ab", murmelte ich und setzte mich neben ihn. Ich ließ meine Hände langsam über seinen Rücken wandern und ließ hier und da eine blaue Flamme über seinen Körper gleiten. Nach einer Viertelstunde war er so gut wie neu.

„So, das war's ... du bist fertig!"

Remus stemmte sich auf und setzte sich hin, um mir direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was denkst du?"

Ich sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was soll ich schon denken?"

„Wegen Severus ..."

„Was soll ich wegen Severus denken? Er ist mittlerweile wahrscheinlich tot ... oder gerade im Begriff seinen letzten Schnaufer zu tun ... daran kann ich nichts ändern."

Remus sah mich ärgerlich an.

„Bist du eigentlich immer so gefühlskalt?"

„Das wärst du auch, hättest du das Gleiche erlebt wie ich!", zischte ich ihn eisig an.

„Und warum soll ich mir über etwas Gedanken machen, dass ich ohnehin nicht ändern kann?"

„Erstens, ich habe nicht das Gleiche erlebt! Zweitens, es wäre vielleicht mal ganz nett, wenn du auch an andere denken würdest!"

„Ich denke nur an andere! Ich habe das letzte Mal an mich selbst gedacht, als ich vierhundert Jahre alt war ... und das ist verdammt lang her! Fast mein ganzes, verdammtes, viel zu langes Leben lang, habe ich nur an andere gedacht! Also glaub ja nicht, dass es mich kalt lässt, was hier passiert", fauchte ich ihn an. Remus schwieg betroffen für einen Moment.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint ... es ist nur ... wenn ich mir vorstelle ... ... ... ... er sah wirklich mitgenommen aus ... ... und die Vorstellung, was gerade ... ... da dreht sich mir der Magen um."

Ich sah Remus mitleidig an.

„Wir haben es versucht ... mehr konnten wir nicht tun ...", flüsterte ich leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr ihn zu finden ... keine einzige ..."

In diesem Moment machte es in meinem Kopf „Klick".

„Mein Spiegel...", ich sprang aufgeregt auf, „in Voldemorts Festung konnte ich ihn nicht sehen, weil dort ein Schutz war ... aber vielleicht ... geht es jetzt!"

Remus sah mich aufgeregt an: „Du meinst ... weil sie jetzt im Wald sind? ... vielleicht ist dort  kein Schutzschild ..."

Ich hörte Remus schon gar nicht mehr zu und lief in eine Ecke meines Wohnzimmers zu einem mannshohen Spiegel mit vielen Verzierungen. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf die glatte Fläche und konzentrierte mich. Die Oberfläche des Spiegels schien plötzlich Wellen zu schlagen und für einen Moment sah ich so etwas wie einen Lichtstrahl, aber dann war wieder alles grau.

„Nichts", flüsterte ich resignierend und spürte gleichzeitig eine unbändige Wut in mir hochsteigen, „das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen ... ... VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Wütend nahm ich mir meinen Cognac-Schwenker und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, wo er in tausend kleine Stückchen zerbarst und der Cognac ein fleckiges Muster auf meiner Wand hinterließ. Remus starrte mich erschreckt an.

„Du ... also ...", er blickte  zwischen dem Scherbenhaufen und mir hin und her, „also ... ... so gefällst du mir schon besser ... aber mach das nicht zu oft ... sonst könnte man noch glauben, du magst Severus!"

„Ob ich ihn mag oder nicht ... das hilft ihm im Moment ziemlich wenig!"

„Da hast du leider Recht ... ... ich denke, ich geh dann wieder ... ich ... Unterricht ... morgen ..."

Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob dabei meinem Arm, um die Sauerei von meiner Wand zu entfernen, als ich mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Vollkommen erstarrt, blieb ich stehen und starrte Remus an, der seinerseits puterrot angelaufen war.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte ich leise und sah an mir herunter. Das Handtuch, dass ich mir um den Körper gewickelt hatte, hatte sich während meiner Eskapaden langsam gelöst und war durch die plötzliche Bewegung meines Armes vollends von meinem Körper gerutscht. So kam es, dass ich mitten in der Nacht, nackt wie Gott – oder sonst irgendjemand - mich schuf, vor Remus stand.

„JETZT DREH DICH GEFÄLLIGST UM, ZUM KUCKUCK NOCH MAL!" Remus drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um und ich hob mein Handtuch schleunigst wieder hoch.

„Also Demona ... wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück ... und ... äh ... also ... gute Nacht!"

Schneller als ich gucken konnte, verließ Remus meine Räume und verschwand. Ich zerknautschte das Handtuch in meiner Hand und schalt mich immer wieder für meine eigene Dummheit.

„Oh ... was habe ich bloß verbrochen ... ... ... wieso zum Teufel ... passiert so was immer mir? Wieso?"

Ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, das Handtuch wieder um mich zu wickeln, ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer, um mich dort – nackt wie ich war – aufs Bett zu werfen. Einige Augenblicke lang, stöhnte ich frustriert in mein Kopfkissen und setzte mich dann auf, um einen letzten Versuch zu starten Severus zu finden. Wenn dieser Bündniszauber auch sonst zu nichts gut war ... aber vielleicht würde ich so seinen Aufenthaltsort finden.

**Rückblende Ende**

Wie man sich denken kann, waren meine Versuche am Vorabend von wenig Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Zwei Stunden später war ich mit mörderischen Kopfschmerzen in mein Bett gefallen, nur um festzustellen, dass ich gerade noch eine halbe Stunde hatte, um mich zu waschen, anzuziehen, zu frühstücken und zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Als ich um die nächste Ecke lief, sah ich Claw in einiger Entfernung stehen. Perfekt!

„Claw! In mein Büro, und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!"

Dort angekommen baute ich mich drohend vor ihr auf.

„Für deinen Ungehorsam und deinen netten Ausflug habe ich mir folgende Strafe überlegt: Du wirst in den nächsten zwei Wochen Mr. Filch zur Hand gehen ... er will das Schloss von Grund auf reinigen ... und zwar ohne Magie! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Claw hatte Gott sei Dank soviel Verstand, dass sie mir nicht widersprach. Sie nickte nur kurz und verließ dann eiligst mein Büro. Gut für sie!

Kaum war sie wieder verschwunden, nahm ich mir eine Flasche Rotwein aus meinem kleinen Schrank und schenkte mir etwas ein, mit dem Glas in der Hand lief ich zu einem verstecktem Fenster und sah hinaus, über die grünen Wipfel der Bäume. Irgendwo weiter hinten – von hier aus nicht zu sehen – befand sich die Heulende Hütte. Wann war ich das letzte Mal dort? An dem Abend des Bündniszaubers!

Rückblende

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Ich konnte mich nur an einen plötzlichen scharfen Schmerz und an eine gewaltige Explosion erinnern, danach war alles um mich herum schwarz geworden. Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich vorsichtig um. Ich war immer noch in der Heulenden Hütte, immer noch lebendig ... und immer noch halbnackt! Langsam und vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und sah Severus neben mir liegen – er war immer noch bewusstlos.

Umso besser, dann merkt er jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich jetzt abhaue und mir nebenbei den Stein kralle!

Ich stand so leise wie möglich auf und nahm mir mein Oberteil, dann ging ich zu seiner Robe, die immer noch fein säuberlich über dem Stuhl hing. Und dann bemerkte ich noch etwas anderes – mir war heiß ... und ein seltsames Kribbeln zog sich durch meinen ganzen Körper. Irgendwie kam mir dieses Gefühl bekannt vor ... ich wusste bloß nicht woher.

Wenn ich mich nicht mehr dran erinnere, wird es wohl nicht so wichtig sein ... also wo hat der Kerl den Stein versteckt?

Ich nahm seine Robe und durchsuchte sie, fand aber leider nichts. Misstrauisch sah ich zurück auf Severus, der immer noch ohnmächtig war. Hatte er den Stein etwa in der Hosentasche? Leise schlich ich wieder zu ihm zurück und kniete neben ihm nieder. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich seine Atmung und ließ meine Hand dann langsam zu seiner Tasche gleiten, das Kribbeln, das immer stärker wurde, versuchte ich so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Meine Fingerspitzen berührten schon fast den Stoff seiner Hose, als mich plötzlich etwas packte.

„Huch!"

Bevor ich etwas tun konnte, landete ich auf seiner Brust – Severus war aufgewacht!

„Na meine Schöne, du wolltest dich doch wohl nicht heimlich mit dem Stein aus dem Staub machen, oder?"

Ich lachte hysterisch.

„Aber wo denkst du denn hin!", antwortete ich gekünstelt.

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein ... ich habe heute  nämlich noch einiges vor ... unter anderem mit dir!", während er das sagte, drehte er sich plötzlich, so dass ich auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam und er auf mir.

Jetzt fiel mir auch ein, woher ich dieses Gefühl kannte ... ich war erregt ... das konnte ich jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen.

„Du scheinst dich in einer unangenehmen Lage zu befinden ... kann das sein", schnurrte er an meinem Ohr.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so was? Mir geht es prächtig!"

„Oh, ich meinte nur ... du scheinst gerade von den Nebenwirkungen des Fluchs heimgesucht zu werden ... wie sagtest du doch so schön? **Es kann sein das man ´Geil' aufeinander wird!**"

Ich schnaubte verächtlich, als ich erkannte worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen ... ich habe meine zehn Finger und zur ganz großen Not etwas Magie, um mir Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Dich benötige ich dafür ganz gewiss nicht."

„Glaubst du?", fragte er hinterhältig und stemmte sich von mir hoch, um ein Buch aus seiner Robe zu holen. Ich kam auch wieder auf die Füße und schlug den Weg Richtung Tür ein.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du gehen möchtest?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Todsicher ... ich bin hier fertig ... den Stein kannst du mir dann morgen geben!", sagte ich und öffnete die Tür.

„Warte einen Moment, ich möchte dir was zeigen", Severus schlug eine bestimmte Seite in dem Buch auf und ließ es zu mir schweben. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und verzog angewidert mein Gesicht.

„Was ist denn das? Das sieht ja scheußlich aus!"

„Och ... eigentlich nichts Besonderes ... nur die Bilder, von einigen Personen, die genau das gleiche gedacht haben wie du ... nämlich, dass sie sich selbst Abhilfe schaffen können", er stellte sich neben mich und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert die Bilder der entstellten Personen, „ein Trugschluss wie mir scheint."

Ich blickte auf die Bilder, dann auf Severus, wieder auf die Bilder und schlussendlich wieder auf Severus. Ich musterte seinen halbnackten Körper vor mir genau und fasste dann einen Entschluss.

„Ins Bett! Sofort!"

„Hmm? Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", fragte er mich spöttisch.

„Ganz einfach, mir gefällt mein Körper so wie er ist ... und dir hoffentlich auch! Aber ich brauche trotzdem irgendwas, um mich zu besaufen ... sonst überleb ich das nicht", murmelte ich und nahm mir meinen Beutel, den ich an die Wand gehängt hatte.

„DAS war jetzt aber nicht unbedingt ein Kompliment für mich", antwortete er gekränkt.

„Es sollte auch kein Kompliment sein", murmelte ich, während ich die Flasche Branntwein von meiner Mutter aus meinem Beutel kramte und sie mir an die Lippen setzte. Der Alkohol brannte in meiner Kehle und ich konnte die Wirkungen dieses Getränks schon fühlen.

Ja, es geht halt nichts über Mamas Branntwein!

Ich wischte mir über die Lippen: „So, und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern zum Bett rüber, bevor ich ungemütlich werde!"

Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augebrauen unverkennbar spöttisch an, bevor er antwortete: „Ich glaube, ich habe keine Lust ...!"

„Freundchen, es ist mir verdammt egal ob du Lust hast oder nicht, ich jedenfalls habe nicht vor so zu enden wie diese unförmigen Dinger in dem Buch! Also marsch!" Ich schnipste mit den Fingern und beförderte ihn rückwärts aufs Bett.

„Ich bin aber nicht in Stimmung ...", antwortete er leise, aber ich hatte mich schon auf ihn gesetzt.

„So, so", murmelte ich leise, als ich die Schwellung zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, „nicht in Stimmung ... dann möchte ich aber gerne wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du in Stimmung bist ..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das herausfinden wirst", sprach er und schubste mich von sich runter.

„He ... was soll das? Möchtest du vielleicht so enden wie die Leute auf dem Bild, oder was ... hicks!" Anscheinend hatte ich schon einen kleinen Schwips.

„Nun ... ich würde vorher gerne etwas über dich herausfinden ... dich besser kennen lernen, ich gehe nämlich nicht mit jeder ins Bett!"

„Pfff... und das soll ich glauben?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln: „Wenn du nicht willst ... bitteschön!", und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Moment ... Moment, so war das doch nicht gemeint ... also was willst du wissen?"

Severus lehnte sich wieder zurück: „Zum Beispiel, ob du eher stöhnst oder vielleicht doch schreist ..."

Ich sah ihn an: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", es war sein Ernst.

 „Ich schreie nicht", antwortete ich pikiert.

„Gut! Das werde ich ändern!", sprach er, warf mich auf den Rücken und sich selbst auf mich.

**Rücblende Ende**

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape einige Stunden vorher**

Das wurde ja noch schlimmer, als ich gedacht hatte. Eine Jagd ... und ich war die Beute! Mit aufsteigender Panik sah ich wie die beiden Todesser, die mich auch schon durch den Wald geschleift hatten auf mich zu kamen. Sie lösten die Seile, mit denen ich an den Baum gefesselt war und zerrten mich auf die Beine, um mich vor Voldemort zu schleifen. Direkt vor ihm blieben sie stehen.

„Auf die Knie, Snape!", donnerte die Stimme des Lords durch die Stille.

Ich nahm meine letzten Kräfte zusammen und zwang mich zu einer Antwort.

„Niemals ...!"

Voldemort hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und zuckte leicht mit dem Kopf. Im nächsten Moment traf mich ein harter Tritt in die Kniekehlen und ich ging ächzend zu Boden.

„Du hast es also immer noch nicht gelernt ... aber wie dem auch sei ... das ist jetzt egal, denn heute wird es das letzte Mal sein, dass ich mich über dich ärgern muss."

Ich antwortete nicht, warum auch. Nichts von dem, was ich vielleicht noch sagen könnte, würde mir aus dieser verzwickten Lage helfen können. Ich würde heute Nacht sterben ... damit sollte ich mich besser abfinden.

Voldemort schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und die zwei Todesser zerrten mich wieder auf die Füße. Der dunkle Lord lief zu einer Stelle an der der Wald nicht so dicht war, dort versammelten sich wieder alle.

„Die Jagd kann jeden Augenblick beginnen ... aber vorher muss ich noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen", zischte Voldemort seinen Anhängern zu, „denn niemand soll später sagen können, dass Lord Voldemort nicht gerecht zu seinen Feinden ist. Ich werde dem Verräter deshalb die Gnade eines geringen Vorsprunges gewähren ... und außerdem wird er von seinen Fesseln befreit ... ich denke es wird die Jagd etwas spannender gestalten, wenn Snape nicht sofort wieder geschnappt wird. Also dann, Lucius!"

Der Gerufene trat aus den Reihen hervor und näherte sich mir unheilbringend. Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine Formel. Im nächsten Moment konnte ich spüren, wie die Fesseln von mir abfielen und die langsam aufwallenden Schmerzen wieder abklangen. Zwei andere Todesser zerrten mich gewaltsam auf die Beine.

„Lauf los ... renn um dein erbärmliches Leben!", fauchte Voldemort in meine Richtung.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen sah ich zu dem dunklen Wald, der sich vor mir schier endlos erstreckte. Ich würde keine fünf Sekunden überleben!

„Er will wohl nicht ... hahaha ... vielleicht hat er Angst?", grinste Voldemort mich an.

„Macht ihm Beine!"

Kaum war das letzte Wort aus seinem Mund geflossen, traf mich ein harter Tritt in den Rücken und ich flog der Länge nach auf den steinigen Waldboden. Mühsam stemmte ich mich wieder hoch und rang nach Atem. Von meinen aufgescheuerten Handflächen tropfte Blut in den Sand und auf die herumliegenden Steine.

„Na los Snape, renn um dein Leben", zischte Voldemort und schoss zur Verdeutlichung noch ein paar Flüche in meine Richtung, die ihr Ziel – nämlich mich – nur knapp verfehlten.

Ich richtete mich langsam auf: „Wisst ihr, ich verstehe den Sinn dieses Spiels nicht ganz ...", keuchte ich, „ich meine, warum tötet ihr mich nicht einfach selbst ... warum wollt ihr diesen Genuss einem anderen überlassen?"

Voldemort strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen übers Kinn.

„Tja, das wäre nicht halb so lustig als zu sehen, wie du um dein erbärmliches Leben rennst ..."

„Schön und Gut ... aber was ist, wenn ich entkommen sollte ...?"

„Du wirst nicht entkommen ... dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen!"

Ich ließ mich wieder auf den Boden nieder.

„Wisst ihr, es macht für mich keinen Unterschied ob ich hier getötet werde, oder irgendwo im Wald, nachdem ich mir die Lunge aus dem Leib gerannt habe. Ich werde einfach hier sitzen bleiben."

Voldemort seufzte theatralisch.

„Weißt du, ich habe gewusst, dass du wieder Ärger machen würdest und darum gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit du meine kleine Party nicht schmeißt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wer sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, in den ´Drei Besen` befindet?"

„Woher", meine Stimme war mittlerweile nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, „ich war lange nicht mehr dort, wie ihr bestimmt wisst!"

„Nun ... dann will ich dir einen Tipp geben ... während wir hier gefeiert haben, sind in Hogwarts zwei Menschen angekommen, die dir – man soll es kaum glauben – sehr viel bedeuten! Solltest du dich also nicht bereit erklären mit mir zu kooperieren, dann kann es leider sein, dass ich noch einen weiteren Gast **einladen** muss, mit dem wir uns dann vergnügen. Deine Mutter sieht für ihr Alter noch recht gut aus!"

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Das würde er nicht tun. Ich blickte in seine Augen. Doch, das würde er tun. Widerstrebend stand ich auf und stolperte langsam in den Wald hinein.

„Ahh ... wie ich sehe hast du dir mein Angebot überlegt ... wir lassen dir fünf Minuten Vorsprung ... dann wirst du gejagt", konnte ich Voldemort noch hören, bevor mich die Dunkelheit verschluckte und kein einziges Geräusch mehr zu mir durchdrang.

Ich sah mich hastig in der düsteren Umgebung um. Mir war zwar klar, dass ich dieser Meute, die jeden Moment losstürmen würde nicht entkommen konnte – schon gar nicht in meiner derzeitigen körperlichen Verfassung – aber zu leicht wollte ich es ihnen auch nicht machen. Wenn ich schon auf diese Weise mein irdisches Dasein verlassen sollte, dann doch mit soviel Gegenwehr wie möglich. Und das hieß im Moment für mich, dass ich mich vor meinen Verfolgern irgendwo verstecken musste ... bloß wo ... und wie?

Mühsam kämpfte ich mich durch das dichte Unterholz. Zweige schlugen mir ins Gesicht, ich strauchelte über Baumwurzeln und das Ganze wurde nicht besser als ich den Trampelpfad verließ, um meinen Verfolgern die Suche zu erschweren. Mehrmals fiel ich hin und schlug mir dabei meine ohnehin schon geschundenen Knochen an. Ich drang immer tiefer in den Wald vor und gleichzeitig wurde das Gestrüpp um mich herum immer dichter. An ein Vorwärtskommen war kaum noch zu denken.

Ein dicker Zweig schlug mir hart ins Gesicht und ich sah für einen Moment Sterne, die dumpfe Betäubung, die bis dahin in meinem Körper gehaust hatte, war nun einem fürchterlichen, alles verdrängendem Schmerz gewichen. Pochend stieg er von meinem linken Bein hoch, bis in meinen Kopf, wo er zu explodieren schien. Aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben ... nicht jetzt ... nicht hier.

Plötzlich eintretende Geräusche ließen mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Die Jagd hatte begonnen, sie suchten mich ... und sie würden mich finden, wenn ich hier bliebe. Sie kamen immer näher, ich konnte schon ihre gedämpften Stimmen hören.

Jetzt weiß ich wie sich ein gejagtes Karnickel fühlt, dachte ich zynisch, nie wieder, in meinem ganzen Leben nicht, werde ich wieder Hasenbraten essen. Mal davon abgesehen, werde ich auch nie wieder Gelegenheit dazu haben!

Beinahe panisch humpelte ich immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit, ich konnte nicht mal meine Hand vor Augen sehen ... und ich hatte keinen Zauberstab, um meine Umgebung etwas zu erhellen. Ich sah nach oben während ich lief, nicht mal der Mond schien durch das dichte Laub. Lediglich die Augen von hungrigen Jägern sah ich ab und zu aufleuchten. Aber das interessierte mich im Moment nur wenig. Ich versuchte schneller zu laufen ... versuchte mehr Abstand zwischen mich und meine Verfolger zu bringen, ... versuchte ...

Der Boden unter mir fiel plötzlich steil ab. Ich versuchte noch einen Moment das Gleichgewicht zu halten oder irgendeinen anderen Halt zu finden, aber es war zwecklos ... ich fiel! Der Sturz schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen ... bis ich plötzlich hart auf den Boden aufschlug, es gab ein hässliches, knackendes Geräusch und ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch meinen Körper, der mich für einen Moment Sterne sehen ließ. Ich atmete tief durch ... versuchte die Übelkeit und die Bewusstlosigkeit, die sich meines Körpers bemächtigen wollte, zu verdrängen – mit Erfolg!

Ich schluckte noch mehrmals und richtete mich dann vorsichtig auf. Behutsam tastete ich über meinen Arm, von dem der Schmerz ausgegangen war. Ich tastete mich von der Schulter langsam abwärts, bis ich zu einer Stelle knapp unterhalb meines Ellenbogens kam und mich vor Schmerzen krümmen musste. Mein Arm war eindeutig gebrochen ... genau das, was mir noch fehlte.

Ganz ruhig ... nicht daran denken ... dann hört es von alleine auf, versuchte ich mir einzureden und sah mich dabei um.

Der Mond hatte einige lichte Stellen, in dem ansonsten so dichten Laub gefunden und erhellte schemenhaft den Ort an dem ich mich befand. Er war kreisrund und hohe Wände schienen ringsherum aufzuschießen und ein Entkommen aus diesem „Tal" unmöglich zu machen. Kein Strauch, kein Baum nicht mal ein Grashalm war zu sehen. Nicht eine Möglichkeit, um mich zu verstecken – oder doch?

An der gegenüberliegenden Seite, da war eine Stelle, die etwas seltsam aussah ... vielleicht war dort eine Höhle! Mühsam und unter Schmerzen stand ich auf und zwang mich, zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zu laufen. Dort angekommen kniete ich mich nieder und besah mir die Stelle genauer.

„Irgendwo hier hatte ich ein Geräusch gehört, da war ich mir verdammt noch mal sicher! Klang beinahe wie ein Schrei!"

Erschrocken sah ich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Das war eindeutig Avery!

„Dann schau doch nach, aber sei vorsichtig, da vorne geht's steil abwärts!"

Nott!

„Ist gut!"

Die Stimme war um einiges näher als beim ersten Mal. Hastig widmete ich mich wieder der Stelle an der Wand und untersuchte sie eingehend. Dort war tatsächlich ein Loch – ein ziemlich kleines. Ein normaler Mensch würde da nicht durch passen ... außerdem war ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob die Höhle hinter dem Loch groß genug war, damit ein erwachsener Mann dort rein passte ... wenn er es denn durch das Loch geschafft hatte.

„Was glaubst du womit der Lord uns belohnt?"

Die Stimme war noch lauter als vorhin. Mir musste jetzt schnell etwas einfallen. Ich sah an mir herunter ... ich war schon immer sehr schlank gewesen und die letzten Woche hatten nicht unbedingt dafür gesorgt, dass ich an Gewicht zulegte – eher das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Ich konnte jede einzelne Rippe unter meiner Haut sehen ... vielleicht würde ich doch ...?

„Weiß nicht ... vielleicht Gold? Frauen? Macht?" Die Stimmen kamen immer näher. Verzweifelt legte ich mich auf den Rücken und zog mich langsam in das kleine Loch. Erleichtert registrierte ich, dass sich hinter dem winzigen Loch eine Höhle verbarg, die groß genug für mich war – wenn ich nicht vorhatte Spaziergänge zu unternehmen. Aber erst mal musste ich ganz darin sein.

Meinen Oberkörper hatte ich ohne Probleme durch das Loch bekommen ... dann dürfte der Rest auch nicht weiter schwierig sein. Vorsichtig zog ich meine Beine an und rutschte gleichzeitig weiter nach hinten.

In der Höhle war es stockfinster und deswegen sah ich den Geröllhaufen nicht, bis ich dagegen stieß. Es gab ein Gepolter, dass sich in meinen Ohren wie ein Donnerschlag anhörte. Steine rutschten auf den Boden, Staub wirbelte auf und ich erstarrte vor Schreck.

„Hast du das gehört?"

„Klar, bin ja nicht taub. Das kam von dort drüben!"

Ich hörte Schritte, die schnell näher kamen und zog hastig meine Beine nach. Jetzt war ich vollständig in der Höhle; ich drückte mich so dicht wie möglich an die Wand, die am weitesten vom Eingang der Höhle entfernt war und kauerte mich dort zusammen.

Vielleicht ... vielleicht finden sie den Eingang ja nicht.

Als ich aus Versehen meinen verletzten Arm berührte, musste ich an mich halten, um nicht laut zu schreien. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und versuchte den Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken ... ich versuchte nicht zu atmen oder sonst ein verdächtiges Geräusch zu machen.

„Der Krach kam von hier!"

Kalter Schweiß lief mir von der Stirn. Sie waren direkt vor der Höhle.

„Ja, aber ich sehe nichts. Vielleicht war es ja ein Tier!"

Ja ... ja ... es war ein Tier ... ein Tier ... ein kleines, unschuldiges Tier ... und jetzt verschwindet!

„Vielleicht hast du Recht ...!"

Ja, er hat Recht ... er hat Recht ... und bitte geht jetzt!

„Lass' uns woanders weitersuchen. Nicht das er uns vor der Nase weggeschnappt wird!"

„Mhh-hmm! Ich komme!"

Die Schritte entfernten sich langsam von der Höhle.

Oh Merlin sei Dank ... sie gehen ... sie gehen!

„Der Mond scheint sehr hell heute Nacht. Wie eine Perle!"

„Ja du hast Recht! Es sieht aus, als wäre dieses künstliche Tal in silbernes Licht getaucht ... die Felsen sehen aus wie Diamanten ... schade das sie nicht echt sind! .... He ... was ist das denn?"

„Was?"

„Dort unten in der Wand ... da ist ein Loch. Das habe ich gerade gar nicht gesehen!"

Ich erstarrte.

„Du hast Recht! Lass uns nachsehen!"

Die Schritte kamen wieder näher, Sand knirschte und einer von den beiden fluchte. Jetzt blieben sie stehen, einer kniete sich nieder und eine Hand erschien tastend in der Öffnung. Ich drückte mich fester gegen die Wand, wünschte mir einfach hindurch zu fallen, mit der Wand eins zu werden ... irgendwas ... Hauptsache sie fanden mich nicht.

„Da ist eine Höhle hinter ... aber ich kann nicht genug sehen ... LUMOS!"

Licht erschien in der Höhle und wanderte über die Wände ... der Schein kam langsam näher, gleich würde er mich erreichen ...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WERBUNG!!!!! 

J

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin fies! Und wisst ihr was? Ich bin es verdammt gerne!

So, wie versprochen habe ich mir eine neue Frage überlegt.

1. Was denkt ihr? Was für ein Tier ist Snape in seiner Animagus-Form?

Diesmal verlang ich nur 11 Rewus von euch ... ... ... mal schauen wie euch das Ende dieses Kapitels gefallen hat. *ggg* Ich lieeebeeeee Cliffies! 


	18. Namenskunde

**Kapitel 17: Namenskunde und Schuldgefühle**

**AvA:** Da bin ich wieder. Soo ... ich hoffe, euch hat der Werbeblock gefallen! *gg* Dann fahre ich nämlich jetzt mit dem Hauptfilm fort. Aber natürlich nur, wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat. *gggg*

**@ Lorelei Lee:** Als so negativ habe ich dein Review auch nicht aufgefasst, keine Sorge. Ich war nur etwas ... hmm ... überrascht. Deine Animagi-Ideen sind auch nicht übel *gg* Aber was hältst du von einem kleinen Schmetterling? *sfg*

**@ Aviva**: Ja, mein zweiter Vorname ist Cliffhanger ... ... ... muss ich dazu noch mehr sagen? *sfg* Ha ha, guter Versuch! Ich würde zwar gerne wissen, warum Minerva deiner Meinung nach die Kurve kratzen soll ... aber nöööööööööö ... du wirst genauso warten müssen, wie alle anderen Leser auch. Wo bliebe denn sonst der Spaß? *gg*

**@ Elliot:** Tugend? Was ist das? Habe ich da jemals drauf gewandelt? Eher weniger ... glaube ich nicht ... ganz bestimmt nicht! Übrigens ... du hast Demona verärgert ... ... (Dem: GENAU!!! WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß? Die QUALLE SOLL FROH SEIN, WENN ICH IHN ÜBERHAUPT ANFASSE!) Hörst du? *gg*

**@ 123456...:** Vielen Dank, für die Bluumen ... vielen Dank ... wie lieb von diiiiiir! Ich liebe diese Sendung mit der Katze und der Maus! *gg* Ob Snape sterben wird? Nun jaaa ... wenn ich dir das jetzt erzähle ... ist ja irgendwie die Spannung futsch ... also erzähle ich es dir nicht. Sorry

**@ Khair ed Din: **Also … deine Überlegung mit dem Löwen ist echt nicht schlecht … da hätte ich mal drauf kommen sollen …

**@ smart:** Warum er sich nicht früher verwandelt hat? Ganz einfach, weil die Autorin nicht drang gedacht ... oder es eher ... verdrängt hat! *ggg* Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie alle Todesser einer schwarzen Maus hinterherjagen ... .... .... das wäre auch lustig geworden! So lange bis Nagini oder die Schlosskatze auftaucht! *gggg*

**@ Loca Inferna:** Ja, Demona ist sehr ... ähm ... kurzentschlossen ... wechselhaft ... sagen wir einfach ... sie hatte ihre Tage! Schwarzer Wolf? Stimme dir zu .... seeehr hübsch!

**@ minka:** ... schwarz-weiß? ... Hmmm, mal gucken!

**@ rike831:** Dann hoffe ich mal, dass dir die Story auch weiterhin gut gefällt! *gg* Als Animagustier irgendetwas mächtiges? *denkt an ihr Tier ..........................* Lassen wir das! *g*

**@ Severin**: Was die Rückblende angeht ... das lässt sich einrichten. Ich muss dann aber sagen, dass ich ein lausiger Sexszenenschreiber bin! Was das Einnisten in der Höhle angeht ... ich bezweifele, dass er sich dort häuslich einrichten will. Ist nur ein winziger Raum ... ziemlich eng ... nicht sehr bequem!

**@ Mary-J**: Du ahnst ja gar nicht, was man mit Magie und spachtelweise Make-up alles hinbekommt ...! *gg* Und Snapeys Mammi ... ich denke, da waren genug andere Todesser, um sich mit ihr ins „Vergnügen" zu schmeißen. 

**Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter**

Claw war gerade von ihrer Mutter zurückgekommen und hatte sich zu uns gesetzt. Mit knappen Worten hatte sie uns berichtet, was ihre Mutter sich als Bestrafung ausgedacht hatte und dann ihre Nase in einem Buch vergraben.

Vielleicht ging es ja nur mir so, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Claw sich seit ihrem Auftauchen verändert hatte und außerdem fand ich die Strafe von Demona doch etwas hart dafür das Claw nur zu Hause gewesen war. Aber vielleicht ... vielleicht war das ja gar nicht die Wahrheit!

Allerdings wenn sie damit nicht von alleine herausrückte, würde ich auch nicht danach fragen. Stattdessen kreisten meine Gedanken jetzt um etwas Anderes. Sirius! Seid über einem Jahr hatte ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Anfangs hatte ich das darauf zurückgeführt, dass das Ministerium verstärkt nach ihm suchte. Aber nach einem Gespräch mit Professor Lupin zweifelte ich daran. Denn auch der Lehrer hatte seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr von seinem alten Schulfreund gehört und fing langsam an sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Seltsamer Name!", hörte ich Ron plötzlich murmeln. Claw sah milde interessiert von ihrem Buch auf und auch Hermine sah ihn an.

„Was ist ein seltsamer Name?", fragte ich ihn. Ron sah mich verstört an. Anscheinend hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er laut gesprochen hatte.

„Na ja ... ich finde das ‚Claw' ein seltsamer Name ist. Warum hat deine Mutter dich so genannt?"

Claw zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung! Frag sie ... obwohl ... nein, ich werde sie fragen!" Mit einem Satz sprang das Mädchen auf und lief zum Büro ihrer Mutter. Wir folgten ihr.

Im Büro angekommen, entdeckten wir Demona mit einem Weinglas in der Hand am Fenster stehend. Irgendwie sah sie ziemlich abwesend aus und sie bemerkte uns auch nicht als wir langsam näher kamen.

„Ähh Mama?"

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich dann um. Ihr Blick schien in immer noch auf irgendwas in ihrer Vergangenheit geheftet zu sein.

„Womit kann ich euch helfen, Kinder?"

„Nun ja", Demona setzte sich während Claw anfing zu sprechen und wir taten es ihr nach, „weißt du ... ich würde gerne wissen warum ich Claw heiße!"

Demona blickte ihre Tochter einen Moment erstaunt an und antwortete dann: „Warum heiße ich Demona? Weil meine Mutter es so wollte! Und außerdem sind ungewöhnliche Namen bei uns keine Seltenheit, wie du sicherlich weißt."

Claw seufzte: „Mama, mein Name ist selbst für unser Volk seltsam ... also warum heiße ich so?"

Demona nahm sich einen Stapel Papiere und sah sie sich interessiert an, während sie ihrer Tochter antwortete.

„Sentimentale Gründe ... hat mit deinem Vater zu tun!", murmelte Demona kaum hörbar, „ist dir damit geholfen?"

„Also eigentlich nicht ... ich kenne meinen Vater schließlich nicht", sie sah ihre Mutter auffordernd an.

„Was ist? Soll ich dir jetzt was über ihn erzählen? Hier? Vor den anderen?"

„Warum nicht, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen!"

Demona murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach: „Wer's glaubt!", klang.

„Aber bitte ... wenn du es so möchtest! Dein Vater war ...", Claw lehnte sich wissbegierig über die Schreibtischplatte weiter zu ihrer Mutter, „ ein ... Mann!"

Claw landete mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf der Tischplatte.

„Also nee", stöhnte sie, „alles andere hätte mich, ehrlich gesagt, gewundert ... geht's vielleicht ein klein wenig präziser?"

„Mmhh", Demona trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf die Tischplatte, „präziser ... lass mich überlegen ... zwei Arme, zwei Beine ... Hände ... Füße ... ein Kopf ... Ohren, Augen, Mund ... Nase ... alles dran, was einen Mann ausmacht ... und dann natürlich dieses eine Körperteil, von dem ich ganz besonders angetan war ...!"

Sie grinste ihre Tochter unverschämt an.

„Bitte ... Mama ... erspar uns die Details!"

„Wieso? Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll präziser werden!"

Claw wurde einer Antwort enthoben, da es in diesem Moment laut anfing zu piepen.

„Was ist das denn?", Ron hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Nur mein Spiegel ... anscheinend möchte meine Mutter was von mir! Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Demona stand auf und verschwand ins Nebenzimmer. Einen kleinen Augenblick konnten wir leise Stimmen hören, die sich unterhielten und dann fing Demona plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung an zu schreien.

„Dieser Idiot hat was gemacht? ... Er hat den Palast in Brand gesteckt? Wie zum Donner ... Ja, ja, ich komme sofort."

Sekunden später stand Demona wieder vor uns.

„Claw, sag Albus, dass ich dringend weg musste. Ich bin spätestens in zwei Tagen wieder da." Sie durchquerte den Raum und lief eiligst durch die Tür.

„Diesen Knilch mach ich alle!", konnten wir noch hören, dann war es ruhig.

„Was war denn jetzt das?", fragte Hermine in die plötzlich eingetretene Stille hinein.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich sollte besser zusehen, dass ich dem Direktor Bescheid gebe ... auf noch ´ne Strafarbeit habe ich nämlich keinen Bock!"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Claw den Auftrag ihrer Mutter ausgeführt und wir standen im Gemeinschaftsraum, unschlüssig was wir als nächstes tun sollten.

„Ist das nicht toll", jauchzte Lavender, „ich habe in Zaubertränke eine Zwei plus. Und was haben unsere beiden Genies?", giftete sie in die Richtung von Hermine und Claw.

„Auch ´ne zwei ... von hinten", fauchte Claw zurück, „aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir darauf nicht allzu viel einbilden. Der Kerl benotet nämlich nach Körbchengrößen und nicht nach Leistung ... Mopsi!"

„Du ... du bist doch nur eifersüchtig", schrie Lavender zurück, „weil endlich mal ein Lehrer erkennt, was du wirklich bist. Jemand der es schamlos ausnutzt, dass die eigene Mutter hier Lehrerin ist. Was musste sie denn machen, damit Snape dir eine Eins gibt?"

„Lavender, ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst ... du schließt nämlich gerade von dir auf andere", erwiderte Claw ruhig.

„Du verflixtes", Lavender zückte ihren Zauberstab und schoss einen Fluch auf Claw ab, der sein Ziel nur um Millimeter verfehlte.

„Da du mir ja offensichtlich nicht glaubst, werde ich es dir beweisen. Wir schreiben morgen einen Test ... ich werde den allerletzten Schwachsinn dorthin schreiben und trotzdem mindestens eine Zwei bekommen."

„Wie ... wie willst du das denn machen?", fragte Lavender unsicher.

„Du wirst schon sehen!", war die leise Antwort.

**Aus der Sicht  von Rupert Rascal**

Innerlich stöhnte ich. Schon wieder war ein Tag vergangen, ohne dass ich diesen verflixten Schlüssel gefunden hatte und jetzt musste ich die Sechstklässler von Slytherin und Gryffindor auch noch eine Arbeit schreiben lassen. Und als wäre das nicht genug, war Demona heute auch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen ... sie war mehrere Tage außer Haus.

Es half alles nichts ... da musste ich durch. Ich schloss den Schülern die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und schickte sie auf ihre Plätze. Ein Platz blieb leer ... wer fehlte? Ich sah auf meine Liste. Claw Hawks! War ja klar.

„Also dann ... sie haben für den Test ..."

Es klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.

„Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich einen spaltbreit und eine kleine Gestalt schob sich herein.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich habe länger gebraucht beim Haare machen", flötete mir das Mädchen entgegen.

„Entschuldigen sie, Miss, aber gehören sie in diese Klasse? Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen."

Die Kleine öffnete erstaunt ihren Mund.

„Aber Professor, ich bin's doch. Claw Hawks!"

Ich musterte das Mädchen vor mir genauer. Sie trug ein enges, schwarzes Kleid, mit einem sündhaften Ausschnitt. Durch einen Schlitz an der Seite des Kleides konnte man ihre Beine sehen. Lange, schlanke Beine ... wie bei der Mutter! Mein Blick wanderte von ihren Beinen, zu ihren Brüsten. ... also gestern ... war da noch nicht soviel ... ich riss meinen Blick los und sah in ihr Gesicht ... sie hatte ihre Lippen tiefrot geschminkt, ihre schwarzen Augen glänzten und ihre Haare ... ihre Haare. Sie hingen ihr nicht mehr struppig ins Gesicht sondern waren zu einer eleganten Turmfrisur hochgesteckt, aus der sich ab und zu ein paar glänzende, gelockte Strähnen lösten.

„Miss Hawks!? Tatsächlich ... ich muss sagen ... sie sehen wunderbar aus."

Und selbst das war noch eine Untertreibung, wie hatte ich nur all die Wochen nicht sehen können, was das Mädchen für eine Schönheit war?

Hingerissen beobachtete ich wie sie langsam mit wiegenden Schritten zu ihrem Platz ging und die Blicke aller anderen Schüler ihren Bewegungen folgten.

Perfekte Körperbeherrschung!

„Ähm also ... meine lieben Schüler ... da nun ja alle da sind, können sie mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen. Bitte drehen sie ihre Blätter um."

Leises Papiergeraschel erfüllte die Luft und Augenblicke später hörte man das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament.

Eigentlich wollte ich mir jetzt meine Aufzeichnungen durchsehen und weiter überlegen welcher Schüler im Besitz des Schlüssels sein könnte, aber meine Gedanken wurden von etwas Anderem gefesselt.

Dort hinten, in der letzten Reihe saß Claw Hawks, rutschte auf ihrem Platz herum und malte irgendwas auf ihr Papier. Die Kleine war einfach hinreißend wie sie da hockte ... ab und zu nachdenklich auf ihrer Feder kaute und dem aufmerksamen Betrachter ab und zu einen Blick auf ihren jungen Körper schenkte.

Während ich so vor mich her träumte, verging die Zeit und plötzlich stand Claw auf und kam geradewegs auf meinen Tisch zu.

„Ich bin fertig, Professor! Würden sie meine Arbeit bitte nachsehen?", hauchte sie mir entgegen und beugte sich dabei weit und mit blitzenden Augen über meinen Schreibtisch. Etwas schwummerig nahm ich das Pergament entgegen und warf einen Blick darauf.

Das Pergament war über und über mit kleinen, roten Herzen bemalt. Keine der Aufgaben war ... soweit ich das jetzt erkennen konnte richtig beantwortet ... aber dafür stand ganz unten ein wundervoller Satz.

„Professor Rupert Rascal ist der klügste, schönste und anbetungswürdigste Lehrer an dieser Schule!"

Ich lächelte das Mädchen geschmeichelt an.

„Ich denke Miss Hawks, das ist eine glatte Eins ... eine Eins plus, würde ich sogar behaupten."

Schwungvoll pinselte ich ihr eine Eins plus auf das Pergament.

„Sie können dann gehen!"

Claw nahm freudig das Pergament entgegen und verschwand durch die Tür.

Vielleicht war für sie ja doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren.

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape in der vorherigen Nacht**

Ich drückte mich immer fester an die Wand und zog meine Beine so dicht wie möglich an meinen Körper, während die suchende Hand immer näher kam. Als der Lichtschein beinahe meine Füße berührte, schloss ich verzweifelt die Augen.

„Da ist irgendwas ... aber ich komm nicht ran! Warte einen Moment ... vielleicht so..." Ich hörte wie sich die Person etwas bewegte, um besseren Zugang zu der Höhle zu bekommen.

„Gleich komm ich ran ... ich muss mich nur noch etwas strecken ... so ... jetzt!"

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als die Hand zugriff.

„Ich hab's!"

„Gut dann zieh es raus!"

„Ganz schön schwer ... iiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... verdammt......!"

Ich öffnete verwundert meine Augen und sah mich um. Ich saß immer noch in der Höhle und draußen schrien die zwei Todesser.

„Es war ein Stinktier, du Idiot. Ein Stinktier ... und du hast es für einen Menschen gehalten. Alle werden über uns lachen!"

Ein Stinktier? Ich hatte hier drin keins gesehen und die Höhle war ja nun wirklich nicht groß.

„Komm mit ... vielleicht kriegen wir den Gestank irgendwie runter ... ohne das die anderen es bemerken."

Ich hörte wie die beiden Todesser sich entfernten. Das war ein Traum, anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären ... ein skurriler Traum ... denn ich war mir sicher, dass in dieser Höhle kein Stinktier war, als ich mich hier versteckte hatte. Aber vielleicht ... ja es konnte nur ein Trick von den Beiden sein, um mich hier rauszubekommen! Sie würden jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo draußen darauf warten, dass ich mich aus der Höhle traute.

Angestrengt lauschte ich in die Dunkelheit. Kein Laut war zu hören. Sie waren anscheinend tatsächlich gegangen. Aber ich würde die Höhle trotzdem nicht verlassen ... jedenfalls heute Nacht würde ich hier vielleicht sicher sein ... solange bis Voldemort selbst nach mir suchen würde ... und er hatte ja gesagt, er würde dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht entkam.

Je länger ich in der Höhle saß und nachdachte, desto kälter wurde mir. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich heute Nacht erfrieren. Ich musste mir irgendwas überlegen, um meinen Körper vor der Kälte zu schützen ... aber was? Zaubern ging nicht ... ein Lagerfeuer konnte ich mir auch schlecht entfachen und jetzt die Höhle verlassen und irgendetwas zum Zudecken suchen, kam auch nicht in Frage. Mir blieb wohl nichts Anderes übrig als mich in meine Animagus-Form zu begeben. Etwas, dass mir überhaupt nicht gefiel, da ich meine Animagus-Gestalt doch mehr als nur demütigend fand. Vor allen Dingen, weil die Person, die mir diese Verwandlung beigebracht hatte, sich bei meiner ersten vollständigen Verwandlung lachend auf dem Boden gewälzt hatte und mich auch noch Wochen später immer wieder damit aufgezogen hatte.

Oh ja, Miss Demona Hawks war damals wirklich auf ihre Kosten gekommen ... sehr zu meinem Leidwesen.

Der Grund war folgender: Als Animagi verwandelte man sich immer in das Tier, das seinem Charakter am ehesten entsprach ... bei mir war das ein ... Tasmanischer Beutelteufel.

Aber all das Lamentieren würde mir nicht helfen ... und außerdem würde mich ja niemand sehen. Also begann ich meine restlichen, mir verbliebenen Kräfte zusammenzukratzen und versuchte mich zu verwandeln. Der erste Versuch ging ... wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, vollkommen daneben, der zweite ebenfalls ... erst beim dritten Anlauf stellte sich Erfolg ein. Ich rollte mich vorsichtig in meiner pelzigen Form zusammen, um ja nicht meinen gebrochenen Arm zu belasten und versuchte zu schlafen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wie ich schon bald feststellen musste, denn jetzt, wo mich keine äußeren Einflüsse, wie zum Beispiel herumlaufende Todesser, mehr ablenkten, wurde ich mir meines lädierten Körpers nur allzu gut bewusst. Alles in mir schien zu pulsieren ... Blut schien wie Lava durch meinen Körper zu schießen und ich fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern.

An Schlaf war in diesem Zustand nicht zu denken ... aber irgendwie musste ich mich ablenken. Mir musste etwas einfallen, das meine Sinne vollkommen in Anspruch nahm ... irgendwas Fesselndes ... Aufregendes ... Faszinierendes. Und da viel mir plötzlich etwas ein ... etwas das weit in meiner Vergangenheit lag.

**Rückblende******

Ich hatte Demona wieder auf das Bett geworfen und mich selbst auf sie. Ich blickte in ihre Augen und entfernte langsam ihr störendes Oberteil, welches sie immer noch vor ihre Brust drückte.

Einen Moment wartete ich und Demona sah mich mit herausfordernden Blicken an. Ein paar Mal beugte ich mich vor, um sie zu küssen, aber immer schnellte ich im letzten Moment wieder zurück. Und das tat ich nicht mit Absicht! Ich war hoffnungslos nervös und außerdem tauchten immer wieder **diese** Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Frustriert rollte ich mich von ihr herunter und legte mich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Demona. Eine Weile lagen wir still nebeneinander bis Demona die beinahe unheimliche Stille unterbrach.

„Weißt du, Severus, es ist ja nun wirklich schon einige Jahrhunderte her, seit ich das letzte Mal mit einem Mann im Bett war ... und meine Methoden sind auch sicherlich nicht die Neuesten ... und es ist ja gut möglich, dass ich einiges verpasst habe, aber früher wurde der Beischlaf doch irgendwie anderes durchgeführt. ... irgendwie ... irgendwie ... nun, wie soll ich sagen? Mit mehr Körperkontakt? Ja, ich denke, das trifft es."

Ich ließ als Antwort nur ein verärgertes Grummeln hören. Währenddessen erkannte ich an den Bewegungen, dass Demona sich ebenfalls auf die Seite drehte und einen Arm um mich schlang.

„Was ist? Fallen dir keine sarkastischen Antworten mehr ein?"

Wieder knurrte ich.

„He, verdammt noch mal! Was ist los mit dir? Gerade warst du noch so scharf drauf mit mir ins Bett zu gehen und jetzt das hier! Hast du noch nie Sex gehabt, oder was?"

Keine Antwort.

„Oh ... du hast wirklich noch ... nie?"

Ich rollte mich wieder auf den Rücken und sah in ihre eisblauen Augen.

„Doch! Ich hatte schon Sex mit Frauen ... nur ... diesmal ...", antwortete ich und schloss die Augen, um **diese** Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

„Woran liegt es dann?", fragte sie ehrlich interessiert „Und in unser beider Interesse, solltest du es mir lieber erzählen, wenn ich dich mal ganz dezent an die Bilder erinnern darf!"

Eine Weile sagte ich gar nichts. Ich wog Für und Wider in meinem Kopf genau ab ... schlussendlich fasste ich die Erkenntnis Demona lieber von meinem kleinen Problem zu erzählen. 

„Weiß du, als ich neun war, gab es bei uns zu Hause eine große Familienfeier ... alle Verwandten waren gekommen ... ich weiß nicht mehr warum! Wie man sich vorstellen kann, ging das alles ein wenig feuchtfröhlich zu und mein Onkel und meine Tante waren so besoffen, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren zu apparieren. Darum richtete meine Mutter ihnen das Gästezimmer her. Auf jeden Fall brachte meine Mutter mich gegen halb elf ins Bett. Kurz nach Mitternacht stand ich noch einmal auf, weil ich solchen Durst hatte. Ich kam an den Gästezimmern vorbei und hörte schon von weitem  solche komischen Geräusche, als ich näher kam, sah ich, dass die Tür aufstand ... neugierig habe ich hineingesehen ... und einen Schock für mein weiteres Leben bekommen. Sie hatten Sex miteinander ... mein Onkel und meine Tante."

Demona sah mich verwirrt an.

„Das ist alles? Severus, ich bin sicher jedes Kind erwischt seine Eltern mindestens einmal beim Sex!"

Ich stöhnte.

„Wenn es jedenfalls nur Sex gewesen wäre. Ich muss, glaube ich, hier sagen, dass meine Tante nicht unbedingt eine Elfe war. Sie war ein wenig ... füllig ... so ungefähr 250 – 300 kg. Damals war sie ungefähr fünfzig Jahre alt. Ihr wahres Alter hat sie nie jemandem verraten. Und jetzt stell dir bitte diese Person in hautenger, pinkfarbener und schwarzer Latexreizwäsche und eingeöltem Körper vor und ihren Mann damals ca. 50 zu 55, also fünfzig Kilo leicht und 55 Jahre alt, in Lederstiefeln, Brustpiercing, einem Tanga mit Tigermuster und einem Hasenpuschel auf dem Hintern. Und dann sag mir bitte noch mal, das wäre vollkommen NORMAL!"

Ich blickte Demona an, diese sah aus, als würde sie auf einer alten Schuhsohle kauen.

„Also ... ähem", sie räusperte sich, „ich muss sagen ... von so was habe ich ... noch ähh ... nie gehört ... aber ich glaube ... es ist gut, dass du darüber gesprochen hast ... aber ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum du jetzt nicht ... ich meine, sonst scheint es doch auch funktioniert zu haben ... oder liegt es an mir?"

Ich schluckte. Wenn ich ihr sagen würde, woran es lag, konnte ich mich gleich einsargen lassen. 

„Nun ... das ist etwas schwierig zu erklären ...", druckste ich herum und zog meinen Zauberstab.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, Snape!"

„Also ... es liegt daran!" Ich schwenkte meinen Zauberstab durch die Luft und projizierte ein Bild an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Demona klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Also nein ... das ist nicht wahr ... wer ist das?"

„Das ist die besagte Tante", antwortete ich so gleichgültig wie möglich und betrachtete die fette Frau aufmerksam. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Demona war wirklich verblüffend ... lange blonde Haare, blaue Augen ... nur zu dick ... um nicht zu sagen fett! Und dann dieses grauenvolle Make-Up!"

Demona sah mich gleichzeitig ärgerlich und schockiert an.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich dich an deine Tante erinnere? An dieses unförmige, fette Ding da?", sie war ganz unverkennbar ärgerlich.

„Na ja ... nicht direkt ... blond ist nicht ihre Naturhaarfarbe ... sie hat eigentlich alles schon ausprobiert ... und sie sieht dir auch nicht wirklich ähnlich ... es ist nur ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

„Es ist nur was?", sie zog langsam ihre Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie ... ähm ... kleidetsichwiedu!", sagte ich hastig.

„Erklär mir das!", sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie trug auch immer gerne ... lange, blaue Kleider oder rosa ... und sie hat sich auch immer gerne Schmuck in die Haare gesteckt ... die Fingernägel lackiert und diesen scheußlichen roséfarbenen Lippenstift benutzt ... ... und dann der Lidschatten ..."

„Okay, okay ... ich hab's verstanden! Wird es dir helfen, wenn ich mich abschminke?"

Ich nickte vorsichtig.

„Gut ... was macht man nicht alles um jemanden ins Bett zu bekommen", seufzte sie und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, „so besser?"

„Ja, sehr viel besser ... du siehst schöner aus ... ohne diese zentimeterdicke Clownschminke ..."

„Vorsicht, Bürschchen ... ich schminke mich gerne!", langsam bekam ihre Stimme wieder einen schnurrenden Tonfall, „und sei versichert, dass ich keine pinke Unterwäsche trage!"

„Deine ist neongrün, nehme ich an", erwiderte ich und ging auf den neckischen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme ein.

„Warum siehst du nicht einfach nach?", schnurrte sie leise an meinem Ohr und hockte sich auf ihre Knie.

Etwas unsicher ließ ich meine Hände über ihre Beine bis zum Saum ihres Rockes wandern. Dort ließ ich sie einen Moment liegen und öffnete dann langsam ihren Rock und zog ihn über ihre Hüften nach unten. Was ich dann sah ließ meinen Atem stocken.

„Was ist?", fragte Demona mich leise grinsend und streifte ihren Rock vollends ab.

„Ich ... nichts!", antwortete ich heiser und ließ meine Blicke über ihren nackten Körper wandern. Sie trug überhaupt keine Unterwäsche! Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sie sich jetzt langsam über mich beugte und ihre Brüste ganz leicht meine Brust streiften.

„Soll ich anfangen?", schnurrte sie leise an meinem Ohr. Ich brachte nur ein zaghaftes Nicken zustande.

**Eine Stunde später**

Schwer atmend lag ich neben Demona auf dem Bett. Das, was ich gerade erlebt hatte, war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben. In meinen Ohren schien ich nichts Anderes wahrzunehmen, als das Rauschen des Blutes ... und auch aus anderen Körperregionen floss das Blut nur langsam zurück in seine angestammten Bahnen. Mein Körper wurde jetzt zwar von mehreren Biss- und Kratzspuren „verschönert", aber das nahm ich gerne in Kauf. Erschöpft rieb ich mir mit meinem Arm über die Augen, als ich plötzlich ein leises Kichern vernahm. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, hob meinen Arm ein wenig an und öffnete ein Auge.

Demona lag neben mir auf der Seite und betrachtete mich. Ihr Gesicht war noch leicht gerötet und ihr Körper glänzte vor Schweiß.

„Na? Sind deine Erwartungen erfüllt worden?"

„Mehr als das", stöhnte ich leise.

Die Matratze bewegte sich und Demona rückte näher zu mir. Sie hob meinen Arm an und ließ ihn dann los. Vollkommen erschöpft ließ ich ihn neben mich auf die Matratze fallen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du wärest tot", sagte sie, als sie nachdenklich meinen Arm betrachtete.

„Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ich wäre unter eine Herde Drachen gekommen!"

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment für mein Können!", antwortete sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Es war als nichts Anderes gedacht!", war meine schwache Antwort.

Danach lagen wir eine halbe Stunde schweigend nebeneinander und ich wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, wenn Demona sich nicht plötzlich bewegt hätte. Müde blickte ich auf. Demona lief durchs Zimmer und zog sich an.

„Du willst gehen?"

„Jep", war die knappe Antwort, „und das solltest du auch tun. Die Hauselfen werden sich nämlich garantiert wundern, wenn wir morgen früh nicht im Schloss sind."

„Das ist ein Argument", murmelte ich und erhob mich. Ich bückte mich gerade nach meiner Hose, als mir ein Gedanke kam, den ich bis gerade eben nicht einmal in meinen bösesten Träumen in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

„Demona?"

Sie drehte sich um und schloss dabei ihr Oberteil.

„Ja? Was ist?"

„Was ... äh ... nun ja ... könnte es möglich sein ... dass du ... nach dieser Nacht ...  du weißt schon ...", stammelte ich. Demona sah mich verständnislos an.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht! Was willst du mir sagen?"

„Könnte es sein, dass du...schwanger wirst?"

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und blickte mich ungläubig an.

„Nein, ich muss dich enttäuschen!" Sie ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Bett stand und nahm ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand. Funktionierende Teile meines Gehirns sagten mir, dass sie etwas aus dieser Flasche geschluckt hatte, bevor es bei uns richtig zur Sache ging.

„Das hier", sie hielt mir das Fläschchen unter die Nase, „sind so was ähnliches wie Anti-Baby-Pillen. Nur wirksamer und verträglicher", sie runzelte ihre Stirn, „meine Mutter hat sie mir gegeben als ich fünfhundert geworden bin. Ich sollte die Dinger immer mit mir rumtragen ... sonst hätte sie mich persönlich gevierteilt."

„Aha!" Ich nahm die Flasche und betrachtete den Inhalt. Mein berufliches Interesse war geweckt. Es gab bei uns Zaubertränke zur Empfängnisverhütung. Aber die mussten mindestens einen Tag vorher eingenommen werden und konnten zudem auch noch zu unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen führen, wenn sie nicht ordnungsgemäß eingenommen wurden. In Pulver- oder gar Tablettenform gab es bei uns nichts Ähnliches. Und den Medikamenten der Muggel trauten die meisten Hexen nicht und diesen seltsamen Gummidingern stand die Zaubererwelt auch misstrauisch gegenüber. Da blieb den meisten Hexen nur der Aberglaube oder genaues Tagebuchführen.

„Kann ich die Flasche jetzt bitte wieder haben?"

„Wie? Natürlich! Hier ... sag mal kann ich eine von den Pillen mal analysieren?"

„Gerne, aber ich muss dich warnen! In dieser Zusammensetzung würde die Pille eine Menschenfrau wahrscheinlich vom Hocker reißen! Und zwar nicht vor Begeisterung!"

Ich nickte nur und zog mich vollständig an. Zehn Minuten später machten wir uns auf den Heimweg. Während des Weges redeten wir nicht viel miteinander.

„Sag mal ... Demona?"

„Hmm?"

„Ihr seid doch so gut wie unsterblich ... gibt es da bei euch nicht gewaltige Überpopulationen, wenn ihr praktisch jedes Jahr schwanger werden könnt?"

Sie grinste mich unverschämt an.

„Dieses Thema lässt dich nicht los, hä? Es gibt mehrere Gründe, die eine zu hohe Geburtenrate verhindern ... erstens: zuwenig Männer, zweitens: zuwenig Männer, drittens: wir können nur alle Jubeljahre schwanger werden!"

„Aha ...", ich nickte nachdenklich und dachte an das Fläschchen zurück, „bei dir ist jetzt eins dieser Jubeljahre?"

„Kein Kommentar, mein Bester!"

Die nächsten Tage waren für mich nicht einfach. Jedesmal wenn ich Demona sah, musste ich wieder an diese Nacht zurückdenken und mein Körper reagierte dementsprechend darauf, aber Demona verhielt sich wie immer ... beinahe so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber eine Veränderung war mir doch aufgefallen. Demona schminkte sich weniger und auch bei den sonstigen Accessoires, die sie immer trug, war sie bescheidener geworden. Offensichtlich schwebte ihr noch immer das Bild meiner Tante vor Augen.

**_Rückblende Ende_**__

Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore 

Müde barg ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. Vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein altes Fotoalbum, in dem sich Bilder des Kollegiums befanden. Die letzte Stunde hatte ich damit verbracht mir die alten Aufnahmen anzusehen. Mein Hauptaugenmerk hatte sich dabei vor allen Dingen auf einen jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann gerichtet ... dessen Leben ich zerstört hatte.

Hätte ich Severus damals nicht erpresst, dann wäre das alles vielleicht gar nicht geschehen. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war, ich hatte nicht nur sein Leben zerstört, ich hatte ihn auch noch verraten. Schließlich hatte ich ihm versprochen, ihm immer zu helfen! Und was war? Ich hatte ihn einfach unseren Feinden überlassen. Sicher, ich hatte Remus, Rascal, Demona und ihre Tochter zu Voldemorts Festung geschickt ... im Nachhinein war das unverantwortlich von mir ... sie hätten auch gefangen werden können. Aber es war ja alles gut gegangen ... bis zu jenem Augenblick... 

Ich seufzte laut auf und schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. Warum? Warum? Warum hatte ich veranlasst, dass Rascal mitgehen sollte? Warum? Der Plan von Demona und Remus hätte funktionieren können... 

Warum hatte ich Rascal mitgehen lassen...

Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Und das Schlimme war, ich konnte Rascal noch nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen. Er hatte nur die Sicherheit von den anderen im Sinn gehabt... ... hoffe ich wenigstens.

Gerne hätte ich jetzt irgendjemanden angeschrien. Ihn für das Scheitern der Mission verantwortlich gemacht ... am liebsten natürlich Professor Rascal ... aber ich konnte nicht... denn ich war derjenige, der dafür die alleinige Schuld zu tragen hatte. Ich alleine ... und niemand sonst. 

Ich hob meinen Kopf und starrte auf das vor mir liegende Bild. Müde strich ich mit meinen Fingern über die dunkelhaarige Gestalt.

„Es tut mir Leid ... es tut mir so unendlich Leid", flüsterte ich und sah dabei zu, wie glitzernde Tropfen auf das Bild fielen.

*~*~*~*

**AvA: **Jaa, ich weiß, ich ziehe Snapes Familie ganz schön durch den Kakao! Aber ... ein bisschen Spaß muss sein! Und außerdem brauchte ich eine gute Ausrede, warum bei ihm plötzlich nichts mehr ging! Mein erster Versuch sah so aus, dass Snape ´ne Jungfrau ist ... aber dann habe ich mir das nach mehreren Wochen noch mal durchgelesen ... und auch noch andere Geschichten gelesen, wo er ebenfalls jungfräulich ist und dann von irgendwelchen Personen in die „Künste der Liebe" eingeführt wird und habe festgestellt, dass mir das erstens nicht gefällt und zweitens nicht zu ihm passt! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mit dieser Lösung leben. 

Und für alle, die sich fragen, warum ich diese „Begegnung" nicht genauer ausgeschmückt habe ... ich kann so was einfach nicht schreiben! (Sev und Demona: Das ist auch gut so!) Ach ... haltet die Klappe, ihr zwei! Euch hat niemand nach eurer Meinung gefragt! 

Was wollte ich noch los werden? Ach ja! Wie gefällt euch der Tasmanische Beutelteufel? *gg* Ist doch süß, oder nicht?

Ansonsten ... nur wieder das Übliche! Unter 10 Reviews läuft nichts! Und das mein ich ernst! *gg*


	19. Besuch

**Kapitel 18: Besuch**

**AvA:** So ... da bin ich wieder ... mit herrlichen 30° Grad im Schatten! *gg* 

**@ Khair ed Din:** Also, ich muss dich und auch alle anderen enttäuschen. Die Pille für Hawks hat definitiv funktioniert! Sorry! 

Frage 1: Rascal wird weder sterben noch kriegt Voldie ihn in die Klauen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mir über sein Schicksal noch nicht viel Gedanken gemacht!

Frage 2: Es war ein Stinktier ... und wo es herkam? ... gute Frage ... nehmen wir es einfach anstandslos als eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals hin. *gg*

Frage 3: Gute Frage! Nächste!

Frage 4: ... ... ... ist Sirius denn im Palast von Demona?

Notiz: Keine Panik auf der Titanic ... sinken wird sie trotzdem ... ne ... das Kapitel mit den Heftchen ist bereits fertig. Sei also beruhigt!

**@ 123...:** Ich weiß, dass zehn Rewus Erpressung sind ... ich finde es nur immer äußerst ermüdend, wenn das einzige Feedback von den Beta-lesern kommt! Und da greif ich dann doch lieber zu härteren Mitteln, um die Lust am Schreiben nicht zu verlieren. *gg* Wegen dem Beutelteufel ... gib den Begriff mal bei Google ein und klick dann auf Bilder ... da solltest du ein paar Ergebnisse bekommen ... oder wälz ein Tierlexikon. Ich denke nämlich schon, dass die Viecher verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Snape haben. *gg*

**@ Sever Danger:** Ich stimme dir zu ... die sanitären Anlagen ließen in den Kerkern doch arg zu wünschen übrig. Nicht umsonst hat Rascal sein holdes Näschen so gekräuselt, als sie die Zelle unseres Lieblingsekels näher inspiziert haben. Was die Pillen angeht ... es waren wirklich Anti-Baby-Pillen und sie haben gewirkt. Du willst die Bedeutung von Claws Namen wissen? ... wie gesagt eine sentimentale Erinnerung an ihren Vater! *gg* Ne, im ernst, da kann ich dir helfen. „Claw" ist englisch und bedeutet nichts weiter als „Kralle" oder „Klaue". (Demona: Verehrteste, ich weiß sehr wohl, wer der Vater meiner Tochter ist! Nur damit das klar ist! Und ich freue mich schon auf ihren Besuch! Ich hatte lange kein praktisches Training mehr! *fauch*) Huups ... da ist mir doch glatt der Deckel von der Puppenkiste aufgegangen! So ein Müll aber auch! Sie ist heut' nicht sonderlich gut drauf!

**@ Elliot:** (Demona: *trommelt genervt mit ihren Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte*) Ich muss glaube ich, die Valiumdosis mal wieder erhöhen ... ähm ... also, wo war ich? Ah ja, ob man den Rest der Verwandtschaft noch mal kennen lernt, weiß ich noch nicht. Sie passen momentan in kein Kapitel hinein. Wie ist deine Mathearbeit gelaufen? Ich hoffe gut! Übrigens, meine Musen leisten gerade Höchstarbeit. Beide blond, spitze Ohren und angekettet in meinem Bett! Yummie *gg*

**@ Pe:** Ja, wieder das Stinktier ... ein Mysterium dieser Zeit! *gg*

**@ Lorelei Lee:** Jaa, Demona hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren *sfg*

**@ Aviva:** Dumbledore = Arschloch??? Also, das war ganz bestimmt nicht von mir beabsichtigt ... Sorry, Albus!

**@ minka:** Ich musste ja eine Begründung haben, warum Snape einen Knacks hat! Und die meisten Störungen entstehen nun mal im Kindesalter *gg*

**@ Severin:** Demona hat die richtige Pille zur richtigen Zeit genommen, keine Sorge *gg* (Dem: Und ich bin nicht schusselig!) 

**@ Mary-J:** Kleine Info zu Demonas Vergangenheit. Madam hatte die Angewohnheit  ... ... ein wenig ... nun ja, über die Stränge zu schlagen. Also hat Silver (Demonas Mutter) ihr die Pillen gegeben. Denn eins könnt ihr mir glauben, die gute Frau ist nicht wirklich scharf darauf halbmenschliche Enkelkinder zu bekommen! ;-)

**@ smart**: ... nein ... weder Snape noch seine Verwandtschaft wurden vertauscht. Nicht das ich wüsste ... aber ein paar Spinner gibt es doch in jeder Familie! *gg*

**@ Loca Inferna:** Wie ich auf das Pärchen gekommen bin? Very simple! Man nehme eine Deutsch- und eine Englischlehrerin ... schmeiße beide in einen Topf, schüttelt das ganze gut durch und würzt alles mit den Gesprächen von einigen bestimmten Personen ;-))... ... dazu noch ein Hauch Phantasie ... und fertig! *gggg* Und meine Phantasie war schon immer äußerst krank!

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**

Irgendwann zwischen meinen Erinnerungen an meine erste Liebesnacht mit Demona war ich anscheinend doch eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen (oder war es schon der übernächste?) erwachte ich wie gerädert. Alle Knochen taten mir weh und außerdem verspürte ich eine unangenehme, schon fast schmerzhafte Leere in meiner Magengegend. Ich reckte mich vorsichtig und achtete darauf, dass mein verletzter Arm nicht allzu sehr belastet wurde. Ein Blick auf den Boden vor mir, sagte mir, dass der Tag offensichtlich doch schon fortgeschrittener war, als ich angenommen hatte. Die Sonne schien warm und hell durch den Höhleneingang.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Sollte ich es wagen, mich draußen umzusehen? 

Einerseits verspürte ich großen Hunger, andererseits hatte ich immer noch die Befürchtung, dass dort draußen die Todesser und Voldemort nur darauf lauerten, dass ich aus meinem Versteck herauskam.

„GRUMMEL!"

Ich verzog mein Gesicht, als sich mein Magen auf geräuschvolle Art bemerkbar machte. Mir würde nichts anderes übrigbleiben als die Höhle zu verlassen, wenn ich nicht verhungern wollte. Trotzdem lauschte ich erst angestrengt in die Umgebung, als ich nach zehn Minuten nichts hörte außer dem lauten Knurren meines Magens, beschloss ich mein Versteck zu verlassen.

Auf dem gleichen Wege wie ich in die Höhle gekommen war, kroch ich auch wieder aus ihr heraus. Mühsam rappelte ich mich vor dem Höhleneingang auf die Füße und versuchte meine Augen langsam wieder an das Tageslicht zu gewöhnen – immerhin war ich die letzten Monate nur in meinem Kerkerloch eingeschlossen gewesen und in einen Kerker kommt bekanntlicherweise nicht viel Licht.

Als sich meine Augen an das grelle Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten, besah ich mir kritisch meine Umgebung. Dieses Tal, in das ich gestürzt war, war tatsächlich künstlich. Es sah aus, als wäre vor langer Zeit etwas Gigantisches hier eingeschlagen, aus den Wänden wucherten noch immer verkohlte Baumwurzeln und hier und da wuchs schon wieder das ein oder andere Gräslein. Die Form des Tales war kreisrund, ein Indiz mehr dafür dass es künstlich war. Die Ereignisse, die dieses Tal entstehen ließen, waren für mich allerdings im Moment nebensächlich. Ich interessierte mich vielmehr dafür, wie ich hier herauskam. Aufmerksam suchte ich die Wände nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit ab, um unbeschadet und ohne größere Anstrengungen wieder nach oben zu kommen. 

Auf den ersten Blick sah das hoffnungslos aus. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich allerdings einen schmalen Pfad, der sich um einige Geröllhaufen und abgestorbene Bäume nach oben wand.

Na bitte, genau das, was ich brauchte.

Langsam und vorsichtig machte ich mich an den Aufstieg. Die spitzen, kleinen Steine, die überall verstreut lagen, stachen hart in meine Fußsohlen und schon nach wenigen Metern hinterließ ich kleine Blutflecken auf dem harten Boden. Zu allem Überfluss ging der Pfad auch noch ziemlich steil nach oben und ich musste mehrmals nach einigen Steinvorsprüngen und Wurzeln greifen, um nicht wieder runterzufallen. Zweimal machte ich auch den Fehler, dieses Manöver mit meinem verletzten Arm durchführen zu wollen. Aber dann, nach zehn anstrengenden Minuten war ich endlich oben und ließ mich völlig außer Atem auf den Boden sinken.

„Geschafft!"

Ich atmete mehrmals tief durch und schloss die Augen. Die frische Luft roch herrlich ... und das Zwitschern der Vögel hörte sich an wie eine magische Symphonie, einfach wundervoll.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und richtete mich auf. So langsam musste ich herausfinden, wo ich hier war und vor allen Dingen, wie ich wieder nach Hogwarts kam. 

Zuallererst besah ich mir das Tal aus der Vogelperspektive und staunte nicht schlecht. Von hier oben konnte man ganz deutlich Zeichen erkennen, die in den Boden eingelassen waren. Seltsame Kringel und Schnörkel, die nichts darzustellen schienen. 

„Entweder stand hier mal eine Burg, und das da unten war der Fußboden, oder hier wurden magische Rituale durchgeführt", überlegte ich leise. Wenn das letzte aber zutreffend war, dann war dieser Ort lange nicht mehr genutzt worden, sonst wäre das Tal nicht so verlottert. Aber das brachte mich im Moment auch nicht weiter. Ich wusste immer noch nicht wo ich war. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah gen Himmel als würde ich da die Antwort auf all meine Fragen erwarten.

„Grummel!", mein Magen meldete sich erneut und ich beschloss zuerst etwas Essbares ausfindig zu machen. Also verließ ich den Ort meiner letzten Zuflucht und während ich in den Wald hinein lief, brannte sich eine Aussage immer mehr in mein Bewusstsein und endlich verstand ich ihren Sinn.

Ich war am Leben! Ich war entkommen! Ich lebte!

Für wie lange, das würde sich in den nächsten Tagen zeigen, aber ich war am Leben. Ich spürte das weiche Moos unter meinen Füßen, hörte die Vögel zwitschern und sah den strahlendblauen Himmel ... und ich spürte die Kälte, die trotz des Sonnenscheins wie Nadelstiche auf meiner Haut brannte. Aber im Moment war es für mich das schönste Gefühl auf Erden, denn es bedeutete, dass ich am Leben war. Selbst der Schmerz in meinem Arm, versetzte mich in einen regelrecht euphorischen Zustand.

„Severus Snape, du hast mehr Glück als Verstand!"

Ich lief noch einige Zeit leise vor mich hin murmelnd immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, ohne auf irgendeine essbare Pflanze zu stoßen und begann mich langsam zu fragen wie lange ich tatsächlich Voldemorts Gefangener gewesen war und welchen Monat wir hatten. Aber dann sah ich plötzlich eine große Pflanze mit fleischigen Blättern vor mir aufragen und mein Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer. Genau diese Pflanze brauchte ich jetzt. 

Ich packte mit einer Hand nach einem dicken, grünlich-blauen Stängel und  brach ihn von der restlichen Pflanze ab. Sofort tropfte eine zähe, blaue Flüssigkeit aus dem Stängel heraus und hinterließ schleimige Pfützen auf dem Boden. Ich nahm etwas von der Flüssigkeit mit meinen Fingern auf und verteilte sie vorsichtig auf meinen verletzten Arm, was sich mit zwei Fingern zuwenig doch als äußerst schwierig herausstellte, aber am Ende gelang es mir doch und ich konnte spüren wie meine Knochen langsam wieder zusammenwuchsen und die Schmerzen in meinem linken Arm nachließen. Ich  wartete noch fünf Minuten ab und bewegte dann langsam meine Finger. Es funktionierte! Ohne Schmerzen! Gut, dass ich in Zaubertränke so begabt war und zwangsläufig auch viele Heilpflanzen kannte. Gerne hätte ich das auch mit meinen anderen Verletzungen gemacht vor allen Dingen bei meiner Brust, weil ich immer noch starke Schmerzen beim Atmen hatte, aber die Pflanze wirkte nur, wenn sie unmittelbar nach der Verletzung benutzt wurde ... und die anderen Verletzungen waren schon wieder so lange her, dass sie verheilt waren ... leider falsch. Aber daran konnte ich nichts mehr ändern. Vielmehr sollte ich mich langsam um mein Essen kümmern.

Suchend blickte ich mich um. Kein Strauch mit irgendwelchen Beeren oder Pilze waren in Sicht. Ich würde wohl oder übel weiter suchen müssen. Ich stand wieder auf und stieß dabei mit meinem Zeh an einen Stein.

„VERDAMMT! Das diese Mistdinger aber auch so hart sein müssen", fluchte ich laut genug, um ein paar Vögel aufzuschrecken und rieb mir meinen Zeh, dabei fiel mein Blick auf den Stein, der durch den Aufprall ein Stück zur Seite gerutscht war. Dort krabbelten ein paar dicke Käfer und ein langer Regenwurm. Einen Moment lang, zog ich tatsächlich diese Möglichkeit in Betracht.

„NEIN! So tief werde ich nicht sinken. Ich werde keins von diesen Viechern essen", sagte ich nachdrücklich zu mir selbst und erinnerte mich an die Zeit, in der mein Bruder mich dazu gezwungen hatte, einen Regenwurm zu essen. Gott sei Dank war meine Mutter noch rechtzeitig dazwischen gekommen. Die Tracht Prügel würde er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen. 

Mehrere Stunden später

Seit Stunden irrte ich nun durch diesen Gottverdammten Wald ohne auf irgendeine Menschenseele oder etwas Essbares zu treffen. Aber dafür hatte ich einen kleinen Quell gefunden. Dort kniete ich jetzt und betrachtete schockiert mein Spiegelbild. Ich konnte mir schon ungefähr vorstellen, dass ich mit meinem jetzigen Aussehen keinen Kessel gewinnen würde, aber wie schlimm es doch tatsächlich war, machte mich sprachlos.

Meine Haare waren noch länger, fettiger und verfilzter als sonst. Dreck, Blätter und Blut klebten in ihnen und da ich mich nicht rasieren konnte, hatte ich mittlerweile einen dichten Vollbart, der mir beinahe bis auf die Brust erreichte und der nicht mehr gepflegter aussah als mein Haupthaar. Eigentlich sah der Bart sogar noch schlimmer aus. Ich schöpfte etwas Wasser in meine hohle Hand und versuchte den gröbsten Dreck von meinem Körper zu bekommen.

„Hoffnungslos", seufzte ich, „und außerdem habe ich immer noch Hunger!"

Mein verzweifelter Blick fiel auf einige größere Steine in meiner Nähe. Langsam und beinahe beiläufig näherte ich mich ihnen und schubste sie wie zufällig mit meinem Fuß um. Wie ich es erwartet hatte, kreuchte und fleuchte es auch hier drunter. Ich bückte mich und nahm zwei Regenwürmer in meine Hand um sie kritisch zu betrachten. 

Viel zu dreckig!

Ich lief wieder zu dem Quell und tauchte meine Hand mit den Regenwürmern in das kalte Wasser, um die Tiere einigermaßen sauber zu kriegen. Einen legte ich auf einen flachen Stein und den zweiten hielt ich mit zwei Fingern der Länge nach über mein Gesicht. Ich schloss meine Augen, schluckte einmal kräftig und sammelte all meinen Mut zusammen.

Langsam näherte ich mich mit dem Regenwurm meinen Mund, zog meine Hand aber im allerletzten Moment zurück. Dieses Spielchen ging ein paar Mal so, bis ich mich dazu entschloss einfach meinen Mund aufzumachen und den Regenwurm hineinfallen zu lassen.

„Bei drei!"

In Gedanken zählte ich eins, zwei, zweieinviertel ... zweieinhalb ... ... zweidreiviertel ... ... ... drei.

Ich ließ den Regenwurm los und er landete leider genau in meinem Mund. Den Drang unterdrückend ihn sofort wieder auszuspucken, schluckte, oder eher gesagt, würgte ich den Regewurm runter und schüttelte mich angeekelt.

„Nein, und wenn ich verhungere, das mach ich nie wieder!", sagte ich nachdrücklich zu mir selbst. 

Wieder schöpfte ich Wasser in meine Hand und trank gierig, um dieses ekelige Gefühl loszuwerden. 

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit einige Wurzeln auszugraben und auf denen herumzukauen, nachdem ich sie gewaschen hatte.

**Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter mehrere Wochen später**

Ich saß im Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Demona hielt uns gerade einen Vortrag über verschiedene Flüche und deren Gegenzauber. Alles in allem ja ganz interessant, aber heute Nacht hatte es das erste Mal geschneit und Weihnachten stand unmittelbar vor der Tür. Da war es ja nur verständlich, wenn die Schüler andere Dinge im Kopf hatten, als sich ein paar Flüche anzuhören, denen sie wahrscheinlich nie im Leben begegnen würden. Ich zum Beispiel träumte gerade davon Malfoy heute richtig eins auszuwischen. Letzte Woche hatte diese kleine Ratte mich und Ron bei Professor Vektor verpetzt, weil wir uns heimlich nach draußen geschlichen hatten – obwohl eine Strafarbeit von Demona besagte, wir hätten bis auf weiteres Turmarrest. 

Eine Unverschämtheit war das von ihr. Schließlich war sie da, um auf mich aufzupassen, nicht, um mich zu bestrafen.

„Mr. Potter!", drang plötzlich ihre schneidende Stimme an mein Ohr. „Können sie meine letzten Worte wiederholen?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und sah sie aus großen Augen an. Sie stand direkt vor mir, legte den Kopf schief, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah mich aus eisigen Augen an. Ich begann fieberhaft zu überlegen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, als ich plötzlich Rons Stimme leise neben mir hörte.

„Sie hat gesagt, das Schmelzflüche am besten mit..."

„Mr. Weasley, wenn ich die Antwort von ihnen hätte haben wollen, dann hätte ich sie gefragt und nicht Mr. Potter. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und Mr. Potter, sie schreiben mir bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Arten der Schmelzflüche und deren Abwehrmöglichkeiten."

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit rauschendem Rock wieder zu ihrem Pult. 

 „Der Aufsatz soll mindestens zwei Rollen Pergament umfassen ... und wehe irgendjemand hilft ihnen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Ja, Professor!"

„Schön, der Unterricht ist für heute beendet und denken sie bitte an die Arbeit, die wir nächste Woche schreiben werden."

Ich fiel aus allen Wolken. 

„Wa-was für eine Arbeit?"

Demona fixierte mich, als würde sie herausfinden wollen, ob ich sie auf den Arm nähme.

„Die Arbeit, mit der ich ihnen die Halbjahresnote geben kann, Mr. Potter! Sie wissen doch, in zwei Wochen beginnen die Weihnachtsferien und bis dahin muss ich alle Noten haben. Wir schreiben über alles, was wir seit der letzten praktischen Prüfung durchgenommen haben. Und jetzt gehen sie bitte, ich habe noch zu tun!"

Den letzten Satz sagte sie so nachdrücklich, dass alle ihre Bücher packten und leise murmelnd die Klasse verließen. Im Flur lehnte ich mich stöhnend an die Wand.

„Verdammt, ich habe die Arbeit total vergessen ... und nichts von dem behalten, was wir seit der letzten Prüfung gemacht haben. Ich werde durchfallen", fluchte ich leise.

„Nun", hörte ich die gedehnte Stimme von Hermine, „das wäre nicht passiert, wenn du auf mich gehört hättest. Ich habe dir schon vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass wir bald die Arbeit schreiben und ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass du im Unterricht lieber Däumchen drehst anstatt zuzuhören."

Ich blinzelte sie mit einem Auge an.

„Verschon mich bitte damit!"

Hermine wollte schon wieder zu einer ihrer üblichen Belehrungen ansetzen, als Ron mir zu Hilfe kam.

„Mensch Hermine, lass ihn in Ruhe. Harry packt das schon. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass Professor Hawks ihn einfach so durch die Prüfung rasseln lässt, sie soll doch immerhin auf ihn aufpassen", grinste Ron.

„Das bedeutet aber noch lange nicht, dass Mr. Potter sich derzeit auf die faule Haut legen kann, ich verschenke nämlich keine Zensuren", hörten wir plötzlich Demonas Stimme und sie troff vor Sarkasmus.

„So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint, Professor", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Dann ist ja gut. Claw, Hermine kann ich euch heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro sprechen?"

Die Mädchen nickten und Demona lief weiter. Als sie außer Hörweite war fing Ron wieder an zu reden.

„Was will sie von euch?"

„Geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Claw patzig.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mit dem Aufsatz anfangen", stöhnte ich, „sonst habe ich keine Zeit mehr, um für die Arbeit zu lernen. Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, warum ich das vergessen habe. Ich habe mich wahrscheinlich einfach zu sehr darüber gefreut, dass ich dieses Jahr in Zaubertränke keine Angst vorm Durchfallen haben muss."

„Jahha", Ron grinste über beide Ohren, „das war wirklich das Beste, was Du-weißt-schon-wer machen konnte."

Im nächsten Moment gab es ein dumpfes Poltern und Ron lag der Länge nach auf dem Boden.

„Mensch Claw, was sollte das?", schrie er, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und seine Nase rieb.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht darauf geachtet wo ich hin laufe." 

Ich sah Claw ins Gesicht. Sie sah nicht so aus, als würde ihr der Sturz Leid tun. 

„Sag mal Claw, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung warum Rascal plötzlich normal bewertet?", fragte ich sie, um von Rons Sturz abzulenken. Meine Frage hatte aber durchaus noch einen anderen Grund. Gestern lief Lavender heulend durch den Turm, genau wie einige andere Mädchen und beschwerte sich über ihre schlechte Zensur im Tränketest.

„Naja, ich bin mit der Arbeit zu meiner Mutter gegangen, weil ich es den anderen gegenüber ungerecht fand. Ich kann euch sagen, die hat vielleicht getobt, als sie davon erfahren hat. Sie ist gleich damit zu Dumbledore gegangen und die haben ihn dann mit der McGonagall zusammen in die Mangel genommen. Sie haben ihm glaube ich mit Rausschmiss gedroht und da hat er gekuscht. Und jetzt muss er alle benoteten Arbeiten dem Direktor und Professor Sprout vorlegen, bevor wir sie zurückbekommen. So weit ich weiß, versteht Dumbledore was von Alchemie und Professor Sprout als Kräuterkundelehrer hat auch etwas Ahnung von dem Zaubertrankbrauen."

Claw grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Und auch auf Hermines Gesicht war ein Anflug von Schadenfreude zu erkennen. 

„Und jetzt lasst uns essen gehen. Ich habe Hunger", verkündete Claw  enthusiastisch. 

**Aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Nachdenklich saß ich auf der Fensterbank und grübelte vor mich hin. Severus war seit drei Monaten verschwunden und es war genau einen Monat her, dass wir in Voldemorts Festung waren und auf die Todesserprozession stießen. Bestand überhaupt noch eine Möglichkeit, dass er am Leben war?

„Du denkst in letzter Zeit zuviel nach, meine Liebe!" 

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und fixierte einen Punkt in der Dunkelheit, der sich als Minerva entpuppte. Langsam kam meine ehemalige Geliebte auf mich zu und setzte sich zu mir ans Fenster. 

„Ist das so verwunderlich?", fragte ich leise und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Eigentlich nicht ... aber trotzdem ... du solltest dich etwas ablenken ... geh in den Tropfenden Kessel oder in die Drei Besen!" Minerva setzte sich mir gegenüber und küsste mich vorsichtig.

„Und mit wem?", fragte ich als sie von mir abließ. „Rascal? Du hast heute Aufsicht, fällst also flach ... Remus fühlt sich noch immer wie ein ausgewrungenes Handtuch ... und der Rest ...", ich stöhnte bezeichnend.

„Na gut ... nicht sehr viel Auswahl ... das gebe ich zu", Minerva machte eine kleine Pause, ehe sie fortfuhr, „hast du Claw eigentlich noch eine Strafarbeit gegeben, wegen ihrer netten Aufführung bei Rascal?"

Ich fing unkontrolliert an zu kichern.

„Nein, habe ich nicht ... obwohl ich muss zugeben, dass ich von dem Aufzug, in dem sie plötzlich vor mir stand, nicht begeistert gewesen bin. Ich frage mich wie viel Socken sie gebraucht hat, um sich derart auszupolstern ... oder ob sie irgendeinen Zauber benutzt hat ...", einen Moment überlegte ich und fügte dann trocken hinzu, „oder sie hat ihre Tante gefragt!"

Minerva wollte gerade etwas sagen, als wir ein quietschendes Geräusch hörten und gleich darauf das Getrappel von Füßen Angestrengt sahen wir in die Dunkelheit und erkannten eine Gestalt, die eilig in Richtung Hogsmeade lief – Poppy.

Minerva stöhnte leise und auch ich konnte mir ein kleines Kichern nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Das geht nun schon seit fast fünfzig Jahren so. Wann wird er sich wohl endlich ein Herz fassen?", gluckste ich leise.

Minerva zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lauschte weiterhin angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Ich tat es ihr gleich und nach wenigen Minuten wurde unsere Geduld belohnt. 

Eine zweite Person stahl sich aus dem Schatten des Schlosses und folgte den Spuren von Poppy. Diese Person war um einiges größer und dünner als die Krankenschwester.

Ich sah Minerva schalkhaft an und öffnete leise das Fenster.

„HE ALBUS!", schrie ich und die laufende Gestalt zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Albus fasste sich aber gleich wieder und sah nun ärgerlich in meine Richtung.

„Sei so nett und sag Rosmerta, dass ich morgen vorbeikomme und das Paket abhole", rief ich immer noch ziemlich laut.

„Ja, mache ich, aber schrei doch bitte nicht so!", rief Albus herauf. Minerva und ich ließen ihn ein Stück laufen bevor ich ihm wieder hinterher rief.

„Ach und Albus? Richte dem Wirt vom ´Amor` doch bitte meine besten Grüße aus, ich werde wahrscheinlich demnächst wieder bei ihm vorbeisehen."

Albus lachte gekünstelt: „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass ich dahin gehe?"

„Nur so", erwiderte ich schulterzuckend.

Minerva grinste mich an: „Jetzt bin ich dran", flüsterte sie mir entgegen.

„Albus? Poppy friert, du solltest sie nicht solange warten lassen ... oder kauf ihr einen wärmeren Mantel", rief Minerva nach unten und wir konnten sogar in dieser Dunkelheit erkennen, wie Albus tiefrot anlief und sich eine andere Gestalt weiter hinten bei den Bäumen wand.

Ich beschloss, dass das reichte und zog das Fenster wieder zu.

„Das mit dem ´Amor` war aber nicht nett von dir, Demona! Was ist wenn einer der Schüler uns gehört hat?"

„Erstens, alle Schüler schlafen. Zweitens, die kennen das Amor überhaupt nicht, weil sie in Hogsmeade gar nicht in diese Gegend kommen und drittens, Minerva, ich mach noch einen Spaziergang im Wald ... und wer weiß, vielleicht besuche ich ja heute noch das Amor!", lächelnd ging ich an ihr vorbei.

Das „Amor" war ein nettes kleines, unscheinbares Hotel, mit einer äußert ... delikaten Einrichtung. Diese delikate Einrichtung umfasste von roten Tapeten bis hin zu Plüschhandschellen alles was das kreative Herz begehrte. Mit zum Haus gehörte eine kleine Kneipe und ein Restaurant ... wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Ein beliebter Treffpunkt für alle Altersgruppen. Das Essen war nämlich wirklich gut ... und man musste ja nicht zwangsläufig auch die Dienste in Anspruch nehmen, die in den Hinterzimmern angeboten wurden. Das Hotel wurde von einfachen Touristen, sexbesessenen Teenagern, die vor den Argusaugen der Eltern flüchten wollten und natürlich von den Lehrkräften der Hogwartsschule sehr gut besucht. Von letzteren, sofern sie nicht verheiratet waren oder gerade dann, wurde diese Ambiente besonders oft besucht. Ich bildete da keine Ausnahme, wenn auch in letzter Zeit weniger des fleischlichen Vergnügens wegen. 

Ich war mittlerweile am Verbotenen Wald angekommen und betrachtete die Finsternis um mich herum. Sollte ich hier einen Spaziergang machen oder doch nach Hogsmeade gehen? Den letzten Gedanken verwarf ich allerdings schnell wieder, denn ich hatte keine Lust dort Albus und Poppy zu begegnen. Allein der Gedanke an das, was die da taten, ließ meinen Magen rotieren.

„Also doch ein Spaziergang im Wald!"

Gemächlich setzte ich mich in Bewegung und glitt wie ein Wesen der Nacht in die Dunkelheit, die mich bald verschluckte. Ich liebte den Wald bei Nacht. Keine lärmenden Kinder nur die Geräusche des Waldes, das leise Plätschern eines Baches, die Laute der Tiere. In so einer Umgebung fühlte ich mich wohl.

Auf einer Lichtung blieb ich stehen, drehte mich langsam um mich selbst und atmete die frische Luft des Waldes ein. Aber plötzlich wurde die vollkommene Ruhe des Waldes durch ein markerschütterndes Knartzen gestört. Ich holte eiligst mein Schwert hervor und tastete mit meinen Sinnen die Umgebung ab – Stille!

Als ich schon fast glaubte, mir den Lärm eingebildet zu haben, hörte ich erneut ein seltsames Geräusch. Es klang als hätte jemand ein Stück Stoff zerrissen. 

Ich bewegte mich langsam in die Richtung aus der der Lärm kam. Je weiter ich in den Wald vordrang, desto lauter wurde das Geräusch. Ich lief weiter bis mir einige große Büsche die Sicht versperrten, aber ich war mir sicher, dass die Quelle der merkwürdigen Geräusche hinter diesen Büschen lag. Vorsichtig teilte ich die Pflanze, um mir einen Durchgang zu verschaffen, aber noch bevor ich einen Blick auf das werfen konnte, was dahinter lag, hörte ich ein gefährliches Rauschen. Instinktiv schützte ich mein Gesicht mit den Armen.

„Ahh, verdammt ...", irgendetwas war mit einem ungeheueren Tempo an meinem Gesicht vorbeigerauscht und brachte mich dazu auf den Waldboden zu fallen. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und war augenblicklich bereit mich zu verteidigen ... aber da war nichts mehr. Verwundert stand ich auf und strich meinen Rock glatt.

„Ist ja komisch ... ich hätte schwören können, das hier gerade was  war", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst, als ich bemerken musste, dass der Platz vor mir leer war – fast leer, wie ich bei näherem hinsehen feststellte.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite lag jemand – ein Jemand mit langen weißblonden Haaren und gewaltigen, weißen Flügeln.

„Eine Hawk? Hier? Ich dachte, ich hätte Befehl gegeben, dass sich niemand aus dem Palast entfernen darf!"

Langsam ging ich zu ihr herüber, um mir ihre Wunden anzusehen. Sie war anscheinend bewusstlos.

„Mmh, ein paar Kratz- und Bissspuren auf dem Rücken ... nichts wirklich ernstes ... dann sehen wir uns die Gute mal von vorne an. Ich bin nämlich wirklich gespannt, wer da die Frechheit besitzt und einfach meine Befehle ignoriert", murmelte ich munter vor mich hin. Selbstgespräche zu führen, war eine nervige Angewohnheit von mir. 

Ich fasste sie vorsichtig an ihrer Schulter, drehte sie um und betrachte ihre Vorderseite eingehend.

„Also ich kann mir nicht helfen ... aber irgendwas fehlt hier!", argwöhnisch betrachtete ich den leblosen Körper vor mir.

Vorsichtig schob ich das zerrissene Hemd beiseite und blickte auf eine glatte, unbehaarte, muskulöse Brust. Langsam aber sicher dämmerte mir was mich an dieser Person störte.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist ein Mann!", quietschte ich und vollzog eine stillose Landung auf meinem Allerwertesten.

Langsam erholte ich mich von meinem Schock und kroch wieder zu dem ... dem ... was auch immer es war und untersuchte es genauer.

Kritisch packte ich einen der Flügel mit zwei Fingern und hob ihn in die Höhe.

„Die sind tatsächlich echt" , stellte ich verblüfft fest, „und er hat auch keinen Formveränderungszauber benutzt ... das ist wirklich ein Mann!"

Nachdenklich kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe. Ich konnte den Mann nicht einfach hier liegen lassen, wer wusste schon was ihn finden würde. Aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht auf die Krankenstation bringen. Erstens war da niemand und zweitens würde Poppy einen Tobsuchtsanfall kriegen, wenn sie herausfand, dass ich mitten in der Nacht halbtote Männer, zweifelhafter Herkunft in die Krankenstation schleppte. Mir blieb also nur die Möglichkeit ihn in meine Räume zu schmuggeln, wenn ich mir seine Verletzungen ansehen wollte.

Seufzend richtete ich mich auf und beschwor eine Trage her, auf die ich den Mann vorsichtig legte. Ich vergewisserte mich noch kurz, dass er auch nicht herunterfallen konnte und machte mich dann auf den Rückweg.

Im Schloss angekommen, schlich ich um jede Ecke, um ja niemandem auf mich und meine Begleitung aufmerksam zu machen. Ich kam auch tatsächlich ohne Zwischenfälle in meinem Schlafzimmer an.

Der fast weißhaarige Mann wurde von mir vorsichtig auf mein Bett gelegt und sogleich fachmännisch untersucht. Die Verletzungen waren nicht  wirklich schwerwiegend, er hatte lediglich etwas zuviel Blut verloren, aber Morgen früh würde er wieder auf den Beinen sein. Und dann würde er mir auch hoffentlich sagen können wer und **was** er war.

**AvA:** So, bevor Loca Inferna jetzt eine Streitaxt schwingend auf mich zugerannt kommt. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich bei Demonas Fundstück etwas habe inspirieren lassen ... ... den guten Jungen, gibt es in ähnlicher Form in einem Manga von You Higuri! Ich habe allerdings seinen Namen geändert! ... und sein Charakter wird auch etwas anders sein.

Ansonsten habe ich nur das übliche zu berichten. 

Fragen, Lob, Anregungen oder Kritik? Immer her damit! Letzteres aber bitte nur konstruktiv. *gg*

Mann sieht sich also beim nächsten Kapitel ... aber ... unter zehn Rewus läuft nix! ;-))


	20. Das Spiel beginnt

**Kapitel 19: Das Spiel beginnt**

AvA: Ja! Ja! JAAA! Atropos hat ihr Abi! *hüpf* Und da dachte ich, ich könnte euch zur Feier des Tages mal mit einem neuen Kapitel erfreuen! ;-)) Bin ich nicht lieb?

Trotzdem muss ich euch erst wieder mit ein paar allgemeinen Anmerkungen nerven, bevor ich euch dem Lesespaß überlasse! 

Einige von euch haben die Theorie geäußert, dass Claw ´ne zweite Mum haben könnte ... ... ... nun, wie soll ich sagen ... ......... ich werde mich in meinen Geschichten mehr oder weniger an das biologisch Machbare halten ... d. h. ... ihr werdet niemals in meinen Gesichten auf einen schwangeren Mann stoßen oder auf eine Frau, die von einer anderen Frau schwanger wird! Also, die Phantasien könnt ihr gleich begraben! *gg* Aber keine Sorge ... mir fallen andere Sachen ein, um die Charaktere schön leiden zu lassen! *sfg*

**@ Severin:** Nein, keine zweite Mum! 

**@ Mary-J:** Du wirst lachen ... aber zuerst wollte ich den Mann mit Flügeln wirklich als Demonas Bruder in die Geschichte stolpern lassen, aber dann sagte da eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf: „Hawks bekommen nur Töchter!" Also musste eine neue Idee her, eine Hawk, die sich als Mann fühlte und sich umoperieren ließ! Stimme im Hinterkopf: „Auf was für'n Trip bist du?" Idee Nr. 3: flüster flüster flüster! Stimme im Hinterkopf: „Damit kann ich mich anfreunden!"

Was Ron angeht ... ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen ... seit dem zweiten Film ... könnte ich den Kerl erwürgen! Und das sechsmal täglich!!!!!!!!!! Hoffentlich ist deine Arbeit gut verlaufen.

**@ Khair ed Din**: Das erste Rewu ist auch bei mir angekommen! Kleine Hilfe zur Ahnenforschung … Demonas Vater hat schwarze Haare, Demonas Mutter silberne, Demona hellblonde, Demonas Schwester schwarze! 

Was Demona von Claw und Hermine will, ist nicht weiter wichtig. Das Paket aus den Drei Besen enthält entweder Alkohol, Vibratoren oder ähnliches ... ist für den weiteren Verlauf also auch nicht von Bedeutung! *gg* Und ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich meine Leser noch überraschen kann! Weitere Verhältnisse von Demona? Gute Frage ... vielleicht Madam Sprout ... oder Sybill ... ... ... vielleicht auch den ehemaligen Direktor? ... Nee, ganz so schlimm ist sie nicht! Übrigens ... der Kandidat hat Hundert Punkte! Seimaden ist You Higuri und den neuen Charakter habe ich in Anlehnung an Titius geschrieben ... ... ich finde den einfach zum Anbeißen!! 

**@ 1234...:** Freut mich, dass dir der Beutelteufel gefällt. Wer der Mann ist? Nun, Snape ganz sicherlich nicht ... es sei denn er hat sich irgendwo im Wald die Haare gebleicht und sich Flügel angeklebt. Ne, ne ... Snape stolpert noch immer durch die Pampa! Aber keine Sorge ... er wird demnächst gefunden werden!

**@ Alicia Spinnet:** Stirbt er, oder stirbt er nicht? Das ist hier die Frage ... mal gucken in was für einer Laune ich beim Weiterschreiben bin! *ggg*

**@ Pe**: Snape zurück nach Hogwarts? Lass ihn doch noch ein Wenig die Schönheiten der Natur bewundern ... und Rascal vertritt ihn doch äußerst würdig! *ggg*

**@ Hexe:** *sehr sehr seeeeehhhhr rotwerd* Danke! J

**@ minka: **Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat deine Erwartungen erfüllt und dass du einen schönen Urlaub hattest.

**@ Sever Danger**: Demona ist Bi! Und Minerva ... gute Frage ... wahrscheinlich überrumpelt! *gg* Es muss schließlich bedacht werden: Demona ist eine Königin und wenn die was sagt, dann spuren die Leute!!! Und ich nehme an, dass sie für gewöhnlich das bekommt was sie will! Inklusive Verwandlungslehrerinnen. Wenn Bedarf besteht kann ich für die Beiden ja mal versuchen irgendwo eine Rückblende dazwischen zu quetschen. Was deine Idee für eine Snape-Story angeht ... die ist wirklich nicht übel, aber die Ausarbeitung überlass ich dir! Ich habe nämlich momentan genug mit dieser und einer HdR-FF zu tun.

**@ Loca Inferna**: Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass das blutige, sadistische und gewalttätige Highlight dieser Geschichte, in dem Kapitel war, in dem Snape seine Fingerchen einbüsst! Und ich hab noch immer keinen Plan ob und wie die wieder drankommen.

**@ Abra:** Uhhh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst! Was kann ich denn dafür wenn Snapey demnächst ganz zufällig in eine Todesser-Prozession platzt! *gg*

**@ smart:** Gegrillter Wurm? Gegrillter Wurmschwanz ... nette Idee ...! Snape? Ähm tut mir Leid, aber soviel kann ich ganz sicher sagen ... er wird nicht herausfinden, wo er sich genau befindet! Da kommt ihm was anderes dazwischen! 

**@ Elliot:** ... ... ... ... ich denke, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass alle drei Rewus angekommen sind, wirst du mich erwürgen! Aber das ist leider der Stand der Dinge! Alles da! Was Blondi ohne Brüste angeht ... weder Vogelmensch, noch Hawk, noch Engel oder Elb mit Flügel ... ne! Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, der gute Mann hat noch mehrere Zwecke zu erfüllen ... und ich denke, er wird sie mit Freuden ausführen! *gg* Übrigens ... kann es sein, dass dir die neuen Charaktere zuviel werden? *ggg* Übrigens ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinen 12 Punkten! 

**Aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Ich war es wirklich nicht mehr gewohnt in einem Lehnstuhl zu schlafen. Alle Knochen taten mir weh und ich mochte mich kaum bewegen. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und streckte mich. Der Mann schlief noch immer, wie ich mit einem schnellen Blick zur Seite feststellte. Ich beugte mich herunter und betrachtete ihn bei Tageslicht. Trotz der weißen Haare war er noch ziemlich jung. Wäre er ein Mensch, würde ich ihn auf ungefähr 27 schätzen.

Als ich mich jetzt weiter runter beugte, um mir die Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn anzusehen, öffnete er ruckartig seine Augen – schöne, tiefgrüne Augen.

Wie ein Waldsee, schoss mir in den Sinn.

„Wo bin ich hier? Wer sind sie?", er setzte sich mit einem Satz auf.

„Nun, junger Mann, sie befinden sich in Hogwarts und in **meinem** Bett. Und mein Name ist Demona, Königin der Hawks ... wenn ihnen das irgendwie weiterhilft. Aber wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben darf! Wer und vor allen Dingen, **was** sind sie?"

Er sah mich erstaunt an.

„Ich ... ich bin ein Dämon!"

Diesmal war ich es, die erstaunt aus der Wäsche sah.

„Ein Dämon? Klar doch! Ein Dämon mit Engelsflügeln ... und ich bin eine Schicksalsgöttin", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Ich mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man mich auf den Arm nahm.

„Ich bin wirklich ein Dämon. Mein Name ist Achatius und ich bin ein echter Dämon! Was soll ich machen um es ihnen zu beweisen?", fragte er mich beinahe schon verzweifelt.

Ich überlegte: „Wenn sie wirklich ein Dämon sind ... dann ... ... Gott bin ich blöd! Bleiben sie still liegen."

Er war zu erschrocken, um sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen und ich konnte meine Hände auf seine Stirn legen. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden und ich konnte seine Aura spüren.

„Sie haben Recht. Eindeutig eine Dämonenaura!"

Achatius nickte leicht und sah mich aus unergründlichen Augen an.

„Eine Dämonenaura ... genau wie die Ihre!", er blickte mich fest an und ich musste schlucken.

„Nun, ihnen geht es besser ... die Wunden sind verheilt ... da ist das Fenster!", ich deutete mit meinem Daumen über meine Schulter.

„Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid, aber ich kann nicht gehen!", sagte er leise.

„Wi-wieso nicht?"

„Meine Ehre verbietet es mir. Sie haben mir mein Leben gerettet ... jetzt werde ich solange bei ihnen bleiben, bis ich meine Schuld bezahlt habe."

„Oh nein, das geht nicht! Vergiss es! Du gehst in das Dämonenreich zurück. Das fehlt mir ja gerade noch. Ein Dämon, der was auf die Ehre hält ... hat man denn so was schon gehört?"

Er lachte leise: „Auch das wird nicht gehen!"

„Wieso nicht? Gefällt es dir zu Hause nicht?"

„Doch es hat mir eigentlich gut gefallen ... nur bin dort nicht gern gesehen!"

Langsam fügten sich die Puzzlestücke in meinem Kopf zu einem Bild zusammen. Ich drehte mich um und atmete tief durch.

Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Wieso passiert so was ausgerechnet mir?

„Du bist ein Ausgestoßener!", quetschte ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch.

„Erraten! Bevor sie gestern Abend kamen, sollte ich getötet werden."

„Oh verdammt", ich sackte wieder in meinen Sessel und schloss die Augen, „und was mache ich jetzt mit dir?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Bringen sie mich einfach um. Ich hatte sowieso schon mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", knurrte ich zurück und sank wieder in meine Überlegungen, „ich muss mit Albus sprechen. Jetzt! Du bleibst hier!"

Ich sprang auf und lief durch die Tür, auf einem Ohr hörte ich ihn noch leise murmeln: „Wo sollte ich denn auch hingehen!"

Das Gespräch mit Albus brachte mich auch nicht wirklich weiter. Albus machte den Vorschlag, dass der Mann solange hier bleiben könnte. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn ja als Assistenten in meinem Unterricht nehmen. Bei näherer Betrachtung war der Gedanke gar nicht so übel. So konnte ich den Schülern an praktischen Beispielen die Flüche und Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten beibringen. Vorrausgesetzt natürlich, der Dämon wusste wie er sich zu verteidigen hatte.

Aber ich denke ... diese Frage ist überflüssig. Also hatte ich jetzt einen Assistenten in meinem Unterrichtsfach.

**Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter**

Der Vormittagsunterricht war beendet und alle Schüler von Hogwarts begaben sich in die Große Halle, um ihre knurrenden Mägen zu füllen. Ich bildete darin keine Ausnahme. Ich setzte mich wie üblich zwischen Ron und Hermine. Claw setzte sich zwischen Hermine und Lavender. Ich betrachtete die Sitzordnung und fing an zu grübeln. Ron und Claw hatten in letzter Zeit ziemliche Differenzen, um nicht zu sagen: Sie hassten sich wie die Pest!

Und worum ging es dabei? Es war kaum zu glauben, aber die Beiden stritten über Snape. Ron war nämlich, nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, davon begeistert, dass Snape endlich weg war. Claw hingegen vertrat die Ansicht, dass nicht einmal Snape so etwas verdient hatte.

„Mensch Claw, reg dich nicht so auf. Immerhin war der Widerling auch mal ein Todesser. ER hat es verdient glaub mir!"

„Genau Ron, Snape **war** ein Todesser. Die Betonung liegt auf der Vergangenheitsform."

„Claw, der Kerl war böse. Jeder weiß das Todesser böse sind", zischte Ron gedämpft zu ihr herüber.

„Ach, Werwölfen wird auch nachgesagt, sie wären böse. Ist es deswegen richtig, Menschen, die sich einmal im Monat in so ein Tier verwandeln auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen, oder sonst irgendwie zu töten?", fauchte Claw zurück.

„Das ist was anderes!", beharrte Ron.

„Dann sag mir doch, wo der Unterschied liegt."

„Nun, also ..."

„Du weißt es nicht. Hab ich mir gedacht. Weißt du Ron, Menschen wie du sind daran Schuld, dass Dutzende magische Völker ausgerottet wurden."

Claw stand wütend auf und verließ unter den erstaunten Blicken ihrer Mutter die Halle. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Demona jedes einzelne Wort gehört hatte.

Hermine rutschte unterdessen unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Nach wenigen Augenblicken stand sie auf und lief Claw hinterher.

„Weißt du Ron, ich sag's ja nur ungern, aber irgendwo hat Claw Recht. Snape hat immerhin für uns spioniert ... das muss man ihm zu Gute halten."

Ron wurde einer Antwort enthoben, weil in diesem Moment ein Mann in Aurorenuniform in die Halle gerannt kam und vor Dumbledore stehen blieb.

Die beiden unterhielten sich einen Moment und Dumbledore wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht. In der Halle war es mittlerweile totenstill, so dass man jedes einzelne Wort hören konnte, das gesprochen wurde. Aber uns interessierten nur drei Worte: „Azkaban ist gefallen!"

Ungläubiges Gemurmel folgte. Die Halle hörte sich an wie ein Bienenstock, bis Dumbledores Stimme ertönte.

„An alle Schüler! Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr aufgeregt seid, aber bitte versucht Ruhe zu bewahren. Ich werde mir zusammen mit Professor Hawks ein Bild von dem Unglück machen und euch möchte ich anweisen, dass Schloss heute nicht mehr zu verlassen."

Kaum war das letzte Wort verklungen, rannten Dumbledore, Demona und der Auror aus der Halle, Minerva McGonagall saß immer noch mit versteinerter Miene auf ihrem Platz und Professor Sprout tätschelte ihr immer wieder beruhigend den Arm. War sie nur wegen Azkaban so verstört, oder war da noch was anderes.

„Harry?"

Ich drehte mich zu Ron um.

„Was ist?"

„Claw und Hermine, was ist, wenn sie nach draußen gegangen sind?"

Ich schluckte.

„Lass uns sie suchen gehen!"

Ron und ich schlichen uns leise aus der Halle. Gott sei Dank mussten wir nicht lange suchen, denn Claw saß zusammen mit Hermine auf der Treppe und diskutierte angeregt über den Todesserüberfall auf Azkaban.

**Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore**

Vor zehn Minuten war ich mit Demona am Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen.

„Ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er schon so weit ist", seufzte ich leise. Ich hatte gehofft, wir hätten mehr Zeit.

„Tja, Voldemort ist immer für eine Überraschung gut."

Ich zuckte zusammen als ich Demonas Stimme neben mir hörte.

„Von Azkaban ist nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen übrig ... und ein Berg voller Leichen!", sagte Demona leise.

„Haben die Auroren schon eine Ahnung, wie Voldemort die Festung erreichen konnte?"

Demona schnaubte verächtlich.

„Die tapsen noch immer im Dunkeln. Können sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie die Todesser über das Wasser kommen konnten, ohne entdeckt zu werden."

„Deine Theorie?", fragte ich sie.

„Die Dementoren haben sie reingelassen!"

Ich nickte kaum merklich. Ja, so was hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht.

„Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Die Dementoren haben sie garantiert nicht hereingelassen. Sie waren mir gegenüber immer loyal, waren sie!"

Ich musste tief durchatmen als ich die dröhnende Stimme des neuen Ministers neben mir hörte. Langsam und falsch lächelnd drehte ich mich um.

„Minister Crack! Eine Freude sie wieder zu sehen!"

„Ganz meinerseits, ganz meinerseits", dröhnte er. Alois Crack, war ein dicker Mann mit einem unmöglich großen Schnauzbart und einem viel zu lauten Stimmorgan. Seine schwarzen Haare wurden auf dem Kopf schon etwa lichter aber dafür hatte er im Gesicht ja genug davon. Und dabei war er erst 35 Jahre alt.

„Freue mich ja immer sie zu sehen und ihre Meinung zu hören. Aber dieses junge Früchtchen da", er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Demonas Richtung, „unmöglich, unmöglich. Noch nicht trocken hinter den Ohren und schon überall den Senf dazugeben. Hat wahrscheinlich noch nie einen Kampfplatz gesehen, wo es richtig heiß herging. Muss mich entschuldigen ... verstehe absolut nicht, wie so'n blondes Ding die Aurorenprüfung bestehen konnte. Aber diese Jugend heutzutage, hat ja vor absolut nichts mehr Respekt. Eine Schande ist das, Schande ist das!"

Demonas Augenbrauen waren während dieser Erzählung immer weiter nach oben gerutscht, so dass sie jetzt fast von ihrem Haaransatz verborgen wurden. Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Mein lieber Minister. Erstens: ich bin keine Aurorin sondern Lehrerin auf Hogwarts! Zweitens: ich bin kein junges, respektloses, **blondes** Früchtchen sondern 2565 Jahre alt und habe durchaus Respekt vor Leuten, die Respekt verdienen! Drittens: ich habe in meinem Leben schon mehr Kriegsschauplätze gesehen als mir Lieb ist und auch selber kräftig auf ihnen mitgemischt! Und Viertens: wie kommen sie eigentlich darauf, dass die Dementoren ihnen gegenüber loyal waren? Immerhin haben sie vor einigen Jahren versucht, ein paar Kindern ihren Kuss zu verpassen! Da waren sie zwar noch nicht Minister, aber über solche gravierenden Ereignisse, sollten sie sich doch schon informiert haben." 

Für einen Moment war der Minister sprachlos.

„Also ... ich ... ich ... also! Aber warum sind sie sich so sicher, dass die Dementoren die Tore geöffnet haben!"

Demona blies sich gelangweilt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Die Dementoren sind für die Bewachung der Tore zuständig gewesen, weil heute einige Auroren da waren, um die Gefangenen zu verhören. Der Termin wurde über zwei Wochen in allen Zeitungen breitgetreten. Außerdem ist unter den Leichen nicht ein einziger Dementor zu finden ... und selbst von denen bleibt was übrig, wenn sie platt gemacht werden. Ergo müssen sie auf der Seite der Angreifer gestanden haben, denn die Auroren befanden sich alle im Herzen der Festung, ich nehme an, sie saßen wie die Ratten in der Falle. Und wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden, ich suche jemanden!"

Demona rauschte ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück von dannen.

„Minister, ich fürchte sie haben es sich mit meiner Kollegin verscherzt!"

Ich ließ den Minister ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und gesellte mich zu Demona, die vor den Überresten Azkabans stand und eifrig eine Liste studierte, die sie sich von einem Auroren organisiert hatte.

„Hast du sie schon gefunden?", fragte ich leise und blickte über ihre Schulter.

„Laut der Liste, waren sie an dem Verhört beteiligt, aber bis jetzt sind ihre Leichen noch nicht geborgen worden", und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort, „Albus, ich verstehe eins nicht. Minerva hat die Arbeit der Auroren immer gehasst ... warum zum Teufel sind ihre Kinder beide Auroren geworden? Und warum hat sie das nie verhindert? Habe ich da irgendwas verpasst?"

Ich musste leicht lächeln.

„Weißt du, Minerva kann zeitweilig ein richtiger Dickkopf sein ... und ihre Kinder haben das geerbt."

Demona schüttelte ihren stolzen Kopf und verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht als sie sah, dass der Minister in unsere Richtung kam.

„Na toll, genau den brauch ich jetzt. Da war mir Fudge ja noch lieber!", knurrte Demona frostig.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten, wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten!", schrie der Minister uns von weitem entgegen.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch passiert?", fragte ich und fürchtete insgeheim schon die Antwort.

„Haben gerade die Meldung erhalten, dass einige Todesser die Winkelgasse heimgesucht haben. Geschäfte verwüstet und mehrere Tote, darunter eine Urlauberfamilie aus Australien ...!"

„Wir können uns auf ereignisreiche Zeiten vorbereiten", murmelte Demona und suchte immer noch die Umgebung nach den McGonagall-Zwillingen ab. 

„Albus, du solltest dem Minister deine Vorschläge vortragen!"

„Wie? Ach ja, danke Demona! Minister, wir sollten so langsam damit anfangen Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Gegenmaßnahmen? Was für Maßnahmen?"

„Nun, wir sollten uns Verbündete suchen!"

„Verbündete? Woher denn? Sollen wir die Muggel vielleicht bitten uns zu helfen? Dummer Vorschlag, sehr dummer Vorschlag."

Ich stöhnte laut, aber das ging Gott sei Dank in Demonas lautem Aufschrei unter.

„Albus, da vorne sind sie! Lebendig!"

Ich sah in die angezeigte Richtung und tatsächlich sah ich in einiger Entfernung Minervas Sprösslinge stehen. Leicht lädiert aber am Leben! Demona war schon dabei Minerva eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen und ich wandte mich wieder an den Minister.

„Natürlich können wir die Muggel nicht um Hilfe bitten. Aber es gibt genug andere magische Völker!"

„So? Welche denn?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na ja, Hawks, Elben, Zwerge, Nixen, Nymphen und all die anderen magischen Völker."

„Die Idee ist gar nicht übel, ist sie nicht! Bin ich noch gar nicht drauf gekommen, überhaupt nicht! Aber ich werde darüber nachdenken, werde ich!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Minister Crack davon. Seufzend drehte ich mich wieder um und blickte Demonas Profil an.

„Demona, ich fürchte dieser Crack ist ein noch schlechterer Minister als Cornelius es war."

„Kein Kommentar", knurrte sie.

„Wir können hier nichts mehr tun", antwortete ich leise, „außerdem kommen schon die ersten Reporter, wir sollten verschwinden!"

Demona nickte und wir apparierten gemeinsam nach Hogwarts. Das heißt, ich apparierte, Demona nutzte wie immer irgendeine Technik ihres Volkes.

Am Ortseingang von Hogsmeade tauchten wir beide gleichzeitig wieder auf und liefen langsam Richtung Hogwarts.

„Worüber plaudern die Schüler eigentlich momentan?", fragte ich sie nebenbei und kassierte einen erstaunten Blick von ihr.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Demona ich weiß genau, dass du in diesen Dingen mehr mitkriegst als ich, also?"

„Dies und Das, der erste Kuss, Schminktipps, Frauenprobleme, Liebe, Quidditch, Weihnachtsferien und das Schicksal ihres Ex-Tränkelehrers", zählte sie leichthin auf.

„Und was sagen sie über letzteres?"

„Die Meinungen gehen auseinander, wie das eben so ist. Viele freuen sich, dass er weg ist, andere reißen Witze darüber und wieder andere finden es schrecklich!"

„Sie machen Witze?", fragte ich schockiert.

„Ja, wobei ich allerdings glaube, dass diese Kinder gar nicht richtig realisiert haben, was eigentlich genau mit Severus passiert ist."

„Kannst du nicht mal mit diesen Kindern reden?"

„Nein! Ich bin Vertrauenslehrerin, das ist richtig. Aber sie müssen von sich aus zu mir kommen, sonst bringt das nichts. Ich kann ihnen schlecht eine Meinung aufzwingen. Und das gilt auch für die Gespräche, die ich mit den Slytherins führen soll, Albus. Ich kann diesen Kindern ja gerne erzählen, dass Voldemort die falsche Wahl ist, aber dann kommen sie vielleicht wirklich auf die „gute" Seite und sind nur halbherzig dabei. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht was schlimmer ist. Ganz auf einer Seite zu stehen oder die andere Seite nur halbherzig zu unterstützen und das auch nur, weil ein ganzes Regiment Lehrer auf sie eingewirkt hat. Mir sind Schüler lieber, die fest hinter ihren Überzeugungen stehen. Und bevor du jetzt etwas sagst, die Slytherins lassen sich nicht so leicht von ihren Eltern oder Voldemort beeinflussen, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Da sind andere Schüler leichter zu beeinflussen."

Demona beschleunigte ihren Schritt und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort**

Langsam ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel gleiten und rieb mir übers Kinn. Wir hatten Azkaban eingenommen ... oder treffender gesagt, vollkommen zerstört und alle Gefangenen befreit. Momentan waren einige meiner besten Medimagier damit beschäftigt die Genesung der Befreiten voranzutreiben. Sie waren optimistisch, dass meine treuesten Anhänger wieder vollständig gesund wurden.

Nach dem Fall Azkabans hatten einige meiner Untergebenen ihren Sieg in der Winkelgasse gefeiert. Diese Aktion war zwar nicht geplant gewesen ... aber das Ergebnis war trotzdem recht amüsant. Jetzt würde niemand mehr daran zweifeln, dass Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden war.

Allerdings wurde meine Freude auch leicht getrübt. Snape war entkommen! Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Er war entkommen, obwohl überall Zauber waren, die ein Entkommen unmöglich machen sollten. Und obwohl mir eine gewisse Person versichert hatte, dass ein Entkommen aus diesem Wald vollkommen unmöglich war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius kam herein.

„Was gibt es, Lucius? Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Snape?"

Er verbeugte sich bevor er mir antwortete.

„Nein, Meister! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er noch am Leben ist. In dem Wald sind viele Raubtiere ... und sein Gesundheitszustand war nicht der Beste!"

„Das stimmt schon ... aber was ist, wenn er gefunden wird?", zischte ich bedrohlich leise.

„Das wird nicht geschehen! Anscheinend wurde die Suche nach ihm aufgegeben. Gerüchten zufolge, plant seine Familie auch schon die symbolische Beisetzung."

„Gut, gut!"

„Meister? Es gibt da aber noch eine Neuigkeit, die ihr erfahren solltet!"

„Welche?"

„Der Minister soll ein Treffen aller magischen Völker planen, um eine Allianz herzustellen!"

Ich fing an zu kichern.

„Das ist keine Gefahr für uns. Denn ich schwöre dir, Lucius, wird Crack die Verhandlungen führen ... wird kein Volk der Allianz beitreten. Eher wird er es schaffen, sich noch mehr Feinde zu machen. Ich gestatte dir, dich jetzt zu entfernen!"

Ich beobachtete wie Lucius meine Privaträume verließ und hing dann wieder meinen Gedanken nach.

Das war gut, das war wirklich gut! Ein Zusammentreffen aller magischen Völker ... wann war das erste und letzte Treffen? Vor gut 300 Jahren ... den Aufzeichnungen zufolge, auch von einem Menschen einberufen ... und auch damals war keine Allianz zustande gekommen!

Nein, dieses Treffen stellte definitiv keine Bedrohung für mich dar.

Und wenn das Projekt an dem ich arbeitete fertig gestellt sein würde, dann wäre nicht einmal mehr Albus Dumbledore eine Bedrohung für mich.

„Ich werde ihn mit einem einzigen Zauber von der Erde tilgen! Wie ein Ungeziefer werde ich dich zertreten, du alter Narr ... und dann, dann bist du dran, meine Liebe! Alles werde ich dir heimzahlen ... jede noch so kleine Demütigung ... du wirst den Tag verfluchen an dem du geboren wurdest ...", plötzlich fuhr ein starker Schmerz durch meinen Kopf. 

 „...Argh, was ... was ist das ...?"

„Das lasse ich nicht zu", hörte ich die bekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf, „ich lasse es nicht zu ... hörst du? Niemals!"

Der Schmerz in meinem Kopf wurde unerträglich.

„Es ist ohnehin zu spät", antwortete ich, „du wirst nichts mehr ändern können ... du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. 

Als du den Handel mit mir abgeschlossen hast ... das war dein Todesurteil."

„Ich bin aber noch nicht tot, das scheinst du vergessen zu haben!"

„Du bist tot ... und jetzt verschwinde … deine Anwesenheit ist hier nicht länger erwünscht!"

Ich schwankte zu meinem Schrank und nahm eine Flasche mit einer scheußlichen, grünen Flüssigkeit heraus ... mühsam entfernte ich den Korken und setzte mir die Flasche an die Lippen.

„Ich werde dich bis zum letzten bekämpfen, hörst du? So einfach gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen!", schrie die Stimme in meinem Kopf ... aber sie wurde langsam leiser ... und auch die Schmerzen ließen nach. Der Trank wirkte!

„Menschen!", ich spuckte das Wort förmlich aus und sank benommen in einen Stuhl. War es wirklich möglich, dass er wieder stärker wurde?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AvA: Zuviel neue Charaktere? Wenn ja, spuckt es auch und ich werde zusehen, ob ich irgendjemanden in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken kann.

*sieht Massen von Lesern auf sich zurennen*

Vergesst es ... Rascal bleibt am Leben! Den brauch ich noch!  

Ansonsten ... irgendwelche Ideen, was Snape noch alles wiederfahren könnte? Begegnung mit ... ähm ... einer Anakonda? Wildgewordener Eber? Er trifft die Gummibären-Bande? ........ wohl weniger ....

Nun ja ... ansonsten wie immer das Übliche ... 10 Rewus ... und ich werde mich bemühen das neueste Kapitel online zu stellen ...


	21. Ferien

**Kapitel 20: Ferien**

**Ava: **Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder! Und wie immer geht es jetzt erst mal weiter mit den Antworten zu euren Rewus! Ach ja ... und ein großes Dank an alle, die mir zum bestandenen Abi gratuliert haben! Danke! Und natürlich auch ein Dankeschön an alle netten Reviewer ... ohne euch, würde ich nicht weiterschreiben! *gg*

**@ 1234..:** Tja ... kurz und knapp ... aber alles drin! *gg* Nun zu deinen Bitten ... ähm ... Rascal ... bleibt! Tut mir leid! Wegen Sevi ... lese und lass dich überraschen! *sfg*

**@ Gogan-Claire:** Einen Lesemarathon …Hut ab! Aber wenn es dir Spaß gemacht hat! *gg* Und ich finde es schön, dass du Rascal witzig findest ... damit stehst du allerdings auf ziemlich verlorenen Posten. Irgendwie mag den armen Kerl niemand! Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du einen „Rascal-Fanclub" aufmachst?? *g* 

**@ Khair ed Din**: Korrekt! In dem Sinne gibt es keine wirklich reinrassige Hawk! Es sei denn ... äh ne ... das wird zu kompliziert ... erläuter ich ein andermal! Demonas Daddy ein Dämon? Dieses Kapitel gibt Aufschluss! Zu deiner Theorie sag ich aber nichts! *gg* (Sonst würde ich mich nur verraten! *gg*)

**@ Pe:** Nein, ich werde Rascal nicht umbringen! Ne, ne, neeeee! Und auf was Snape im Wald trifft? Lass dich überraschen! 

**@ Elliot**: Der Dämon heißt Achatius! Ist doch ein ganz Süßer! Und was der da soll ... das findest du noch früh genug heraus! Band 5 habe ich durch ... du wahrscheinlich mittlerweile auch! ... ... waren doch einige sehr Interessante Einblicke drin! *sfg* 

**@ Hexe:** Ein großes Dank an dich! Ich kann endlich wieder Bäume in meinem Wald sehen! Du wirst zwar nicht verstehen wovon ich hier rede ... aber fühle dich ganz doll geknuddelt! Wem die Stimme in Voldies Kopf gehört? Ich don't know! *gg*

**@ Sever Danger**: Ich habe mal eine Frage an dich ... wo wohnst du, dass du um 0 Uhr ein Harry Potter – Buch bekommst? Oo Das erste Kapitel von HdR liegt fertig auf meiner Festplatte ... muss mir nur noch einen Titel überlegen ... und dann mal schau'n. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor den Vater von „McMinnis" Zwillingen zu verschleiern ... es ist nur so ... für den guten Mann habe ich keine Verwendung ... außer der Zeugung der Kinder! Hat also keinen tieferen Sinn, dass ich auf ihn nicht weiter eingehe! Crack und Rascal sind doch ein geiles Doppelpack! *gg*

**@ Silentia**: Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du das jetzt liest ... aber ist meine Mail bei dir angekommen? Habe dir gleich nach Erhalt deines Rewus eine Mail mit den Adressen geschickt!

**@ Aviva:** Also denn ... ich eröffne jetzt eine neue Sparte: Alles was ihr über Hawks wissen wollt! Fragt Silver! (Silv: Also. Eigentlich sind wir nicht unsterblich ... davon wissen wir jedenfalls nichts ... es ist nur so, dass wir sehr alt werden können ... und um ehrlich zu sein, ist noch kein Mitglied meines Volkes eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. Wegen dem Männermangel bei uns ... *räusper* ... es gibt ... Ausweichmöglichkeiten! Momentan sind bei uns Elben und Vampire sehr zur Fortpflanzung beliebt! Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihre Fragen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beantworten.) Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? 

**@ minka:** Also ... das du die Intelligenz von Snapey anzweifelst ... davon war er gar nicht begeistert! Außerdem ... ich denke, dass die gesamte Zaubereigesellschaft in der Wildnis ziemlich verloren ist! Die sind doch daran gewöhnt mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes alles hinzubekommen ... und dann sitzen die plötzlich ohne Zauberstab mitten in der Pampa ... die sind doch verraten und verkauft! Oder  glaubst du, dass die ohne Magie ein Feuer anbekommen? (Streichhölzer und Feuerzeuge gelten auch nicht)

**@ Loca Inferna:** Professor Odyne … ist doch witzig, oder? Und doch, doch, doch, ich brauche Crack! Aus Jux und Dollerei habe ich den nicht in die Story gepackt! Alle Figuren habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen ... und wenn es sterben ist! Hmm ... übrigens ... von den Teufelsratten hätte ich gerne eine detaillierte Beschreibung! Irgendwie klingen die mörderisch gut!! *sfg*

**@ Severin:** Also ich muss doch sehr bitten! Quirrel der Vater von Claw? Erstens, Claw stottert nicht, zweitens, Demona hat ein Mindestmaß an Geschmack, drittens, Quirrel erschien nach ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts! Also der ist es definitiv nicht! Minervas Zwillinge! Also ich glaube, Mama Minni wäre verdammt sauer geworden, wenn Demona einen ihrer Sprösslinge ins Bett gezerrt hätte! Ne, die auch nicht! Demonas Vater ... einfach lesen!

**@ Mary-J:** Ich habe mein Abi auf dem Fachgym Ernährung und Hauswirtschaft gemacht! Und wenn mir jetzt einer mit „Puddingabitur" oder etwas Ähnlichem kommt, dem hau ich eins über die Glocke und werf ihn in meine Spielkiste! Demona, Voldie, Nott, Vogelmenschen und Co. freuen sich immer über neues Spielzeug! *grr* Ich fange demnächst eine Ausbildung zur Bankkauffrau an. .... .... .... und ich habe drei kleine Geschwister. 

Ähm ja ... dein Rewu ... du verlangst nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich auf alles eingehe, oder? Na gut ... eins weiß ich jetzt jedenfalls ... du kennst sehr viele Märchen! Ein paar von deinen Theorien sind wirklich ... gut! Aber wie ich mein „Märchen" ausgehen lasse, verrate ich nicht! *gg*

**Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter**

Der letzte Schultag lag hinter uns, die Weihnachtsferien hatten begonnen und die meisten Schüler waren bereits abgereist. Nur eine Handvoll Schüler würden die Ferien dieses Jahr in der Schule verbringen. Einer davon war ich. Claw blieb ebenfalls. Ron und Hermine waren dieses Jahr zu ihren Eltern gegangen, um dort die Feiertage zu verbringen. So kam es, dass Claw und ich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors für uns alleine hatten.

„Sag mal Claw, wo ist eigentlich deine Mutter abgeblieben?"

Claw schluckte ihren Schokofrosch herunter und antwortete mir.

„Sie und zwei andere Lehrer begleiten den Hogwartsexpress. Nach den Todesserangriffen auf Azkaban und die Winkelgasse haben die Lehrer Angst, dass der Zug angegriffen werden könnte. Sie kommt erst morgen oder übermorgen wieder!"

„Und was bringt das? Dann greifen sie halt nicht den Zug an, sondern die Häuser der muggelgeborenen Schüler!"

Claw grinste.

„Und deswegen kommen die Lehrer ja auch erst in einigen Tagen wieder. Sie versehen die besagten Häuser mit Schutzzaubern. Laut Professor McGonagall haben einige Auroren schon damit begonnen."

Ich war leicht verwirrt.

„Wieso weiß Professor McGonagall das?"

„Ihre Kinder sind Auroren!", antwortete das gelockte Mädchen vor mir leichthin.

„Die hat Kinder???", prustete ich ungläubig.

„Jep, und sie ist verheiratet ... laut Mama ein ganz toller Typ."

„Ah... aha!", die Mitteilung musst ich erst einmal verdauen.

„Kommst du mit runter? Ich will sehen wie sie die Große Halle schmücken."

Ich nickte immer noch leicht verwirrt. Die McGonagall hat Kinder ... unglaublich!

Gemeinsam liefen wir die Treppen zur Großen Halle herunter. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten wir zwei Erstklässlern aus Hufflepuff, die sich über etwas stritten.

Der Anblick der streitenden Schüler schien Claw etwas in Erinnerung zu rufen.

„Du Harry, weißt du eigentlich, dass über euch gewaltige Gerüchte im Umlauf sind?"

„Was für Gerüchte?"

„Na, über euer gemeinsames Liebesleben!"

Ich blickte Claw einen Moment irritiert an, aber dann dämmerte mir worüber sie sprach und ich fing an zu lächeln.

„Ach, du meinst Ron und Hermine! Da habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken drüber gemacht!"

„Nein, ich meine nicht diese Gerüchte ..."

„Was denn dann für welche?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Gerüchte über euch drei ... zusammen ..."

Ich brauchte einen Moment um hinter die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu kommen.

„Wer erzählt denn so einen Schwachsinn? Ich habe nichts mit Ron und Hermine", schrie ich sie an.

„Ist ja gut, das weiß ich", fauchte Claw zurück, „ich dachte nur, dass du das wissen solltest, nicht das du dich wunderst, wenn ihr nach den Ferien schief angekuckt werdet. Und die Gerüchte habe ich von einigen Slytherins und Hufflepuffs gehört."

Sofort wanderten meine Gedanken zu Draco Malfoy, der schleimigen, kleinen Ratte. Der würde so einen Blödsinn doch mit Freuden in die Welt setzen.

„Nein Harry, es war nicht Draco!", sagte Claw auf meinen Gesichtsausdruck hin. „Soweit ich weiß, hat Pansy den Unsinn verzapft. Und jetzt beweg dich, ich möchte die Halle sehen."

In der Halle angekommen, staunten wir nicht schlecht. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sich hier einiges getan. Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden, stattdessen stand nur noch ein großer Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und mehrere Weihnachtsbäume waren um den Tisch postiert. Es sah aus, als würde der Tisch in einem Wald stehen. Und an dem Tisch saß Professor Dumbledore über einige Pergamente gebeugt. Als würde er unsere Anwesenheit bemerken, sah er plötzlich auf.

„Ah Claw, Harry. Einen schönen guten Tag wünsche ich euch!"

„Guten Tag, Direktor!", antworteten wir beide gleichzeitig.

„Ähm ... Claw vielleicht kannst du mir hierbei helfen?"

Claw blickte erstaunt auf.

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Der Minister hat mich damit beauftragt ein Treffen zwischen allen magischen Völkern zu organisieren", stöhnte der Direktor, „als hätte ich nichts anderes zu tun ... aber nun ja, ich kenne nicht die Namen von allen Anführern ... genaugenommen kenne ich überhaupt keinen Namen ... und die Briefe so abzuschicken, finde ich nicht sehr schön ... vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen?"

„Sicher doch!"

Der Direktor atmete auf.

„Danke Claw, ich hätte deine Mutter darum gebeten ... aber die ist ja nicht da!"

Claw setzte sich an den Tisch und schnappte sich die Liste mit den Völkern, die eingeladen werden sollten.

Ich setzte mich neben Claw und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie einige seltsame Namen auf die Liste schrieb.

„Seltsame Namen!", sagte ich leise und Claw lächelte mich an.

„Für uns sind eure Namen auch sehr seltsam", sagte sie und schrieb weiter.

Danach unterhielt ich mich eine Weile mit Direktor Dumbledore. Als ich wieder zu Claw sah, war der Pergamentstapel bedeutend kleiner geworden und es war nur noch ein schwarzes Pergament zu sehen.

„Nun Harry, was glaubst du denn, wie deine Halbjahreszensuren aussehen werden?", fragte der Direktor und bemerkte nicht, dass Claws Hand zu dem schwarzen Pergament gewandert war.

„Och, ich denke ganz gut. Jetzt lernt Claw ja auch noch mit uns ... da bleibt dann immer was hängen!"

Der Direktor lächelte mich wissend an.

„Direktor?", Claws Stimme klang seltsam fremd.

„Ja?", Dumbledore sah das Pergament in ihrer Hand und erbleichte. Ich fragte mich was an dem schwarzen Pergament so schlimm sein konnte.

„Ist denn die Leiche von Professor Snape gefunden worden?"

Mein Herz rutschte in die Hose. Das war es also. Eine Einladung zu einer Beerdigung.

„Nein, seine Leiche ist nicht gefunden worden ... es gab aber auch kein weiteres Lebenszeichen von ihm ... und ... nun ja, ich fürchte seine Eltern haben die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, die Chance, dass er noch am Leben ist, ist verschwindend gering!"

„Oh ... aber wie können sie ihn dann beerdigen ... ohne Leiche?", Claw schien das alles nicht wirklich zu verstehen.

„Viele Gräber sind leer. Es ist eine symbolische Beerdigung ... wenn es einen Sarg gibt, dann wird er leer sein, oder er enthält einige persönliche Dinge."

Claw sah auf die Tischplatte.

„Merkwürdige Sitten", murmelte sie und stand auf. Claw ging langsam um die Weihnachtsbäume herum und wollte anscheinend die Halle verlassen. Aber sie kam nicht weit. Als sie gerade die Halle durch die Tür verlassen wollte, kam jemand anderes durch die Tür und wollte die Halle betreten. Das Ergebnis war, das beide zusammenprallten und Claw auf den Hintern fiel.

„Sag mal, kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Tölpel!", fauchte Claw ihr Gegenüber an, in der Annahme es würde sich um einen Schüler handeln. Allerdings handelte es sich bei dieser Person um einen erwachsenen Mann, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er trug so etwas Ähnliches wie eine weiße Robe, hatte weiße Haare und dunkelgrüne Augen ... und Flügel.

„Bitte verzeihen sie, ich habe sie nicht gesehen!", erwiderte der Mann und streckte Claw seinen Arm hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Claw, die ihren Irrtum eingesehen hatte, starrte wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen den Mann an und bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Aber gleich darauf erkannte ich noch etwas ganz anderes. Claw lief rot an. Solange ich sie kannte, hatte ich noch nie gesehen, dass sie rot wurde, aber jetzt konnte sie einer Paprika Konkurrenz machen. Und der Mann schien von ihr auch irgendwie fasziniert zu sein. Jedenfalls klebte sein Blick seit geraumer Zeit in ihrem Gesicht. Irritiert sah ich von einem zum anderen.

Dumbledore beobachtete dieses Schauspiel ebenfalls und räusperte sich.

„Ah, sie sind aufgewacht und haben den Weg in die Große Halle gefunden ... das freut mich! Kinder, dass ist Achatius. Deine Mutter", Dumbledore blickte zu Claw, „hat ihn vor einigen Tagen im Wald aufgesammelt. Er wird fürs erste hier bleiben!"

„S-sehr er-erfreu-eut", stammelte Claw.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, junges Fräulein ... dürfte ich vielleicht ihren Namen erfahren?"

„Häh? Oh ja, natürlich. Mein Name ist Claw!"

„Ein hübscher Name!"

„D-danke", erwiderte Claw und das Rot in ihrem Gesicht wurde noch um einige Nuancen dunkler.

Jetzt sah der Mann zu mir.

„Mein Name ist Harry!"

Er nickte mir freundlich zu und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber der Mann war mir unheimlich ... er wirkte ... irgendwie ... irgendwie kalt, gefühllos!

„Haben sie sich gut von ihren Verletzungen erholt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Miss Hawks ist eine außergewöhnliche Heilerin!"

Claw kam langsam wieder an den Tisch gelaufen und setzte sich schüchtern dem Mann gegenüber. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich langsam wieder normalisiert, lediglich auf ihren Wangen war noch leichtes rosa zu erkennen.

„Kann ich sie was fragen?", ich blickte den Mann argwöhnisch an.

„Sicher!"

„Warum haben sie Flügel? Ich dachte bei den Hawks gäbe es nur Frauen!"

„Ich bin auch keine Hawk. Ich bin ein Dämon!"

Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Ein Dämon! In Hogwarts! Ein Geschöpf des Bösen! Wir waren alle in Gefahr, wenn der hier bliebe. Vielleicht war er ein Spion von Voldemort!

Der Mann schien meine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ihr habt von mir nichts zu befürchten. Ich werde auf Wunsch eurer Lehrerin niemanden von euch anrühren! Und wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden", er wandte sich an den Direktor, „ ... ich möchte mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten!"

Der Direktor nickte und Achatius stand wieder auf.

Kaum war er durch die Tür verschwunden, wollte ich dem Direktor meine Bedenken mitteilen, aber er kam mir zuvor.

„Harry, ich weiß was du denkst. Aber sei unbesorgt, er wird niemandem etwas tun!"

„Wie können sie sich das so sicher sein?!"

„Demona hat ihm sein Leben gerettet ... er wird niemanden angreifen, es sei denn Demona befiehlt es ihm. Er wird seine Schuld zurückzahlen ... und solange wird er ... nun ja, als Demonas privater Leibwächter hier bleiben ... und bevor du etwas sagst, Demona war über diese Tatsache alles andere als glücklich."

„Wenn sie das sagen", grummelte ich, „trotzdem traue ich keinen Dämonen!"

Der Direktor lächelte mich an: „Aber hier gibt es schon mehrere Dämonen ... Halb- und Vierteldämonen, um genau zu sein!"

Ich sah Dumbledore erstaunt an, aber der lächelte nur nachsichtig.

„Demona trägt ihren Namen nicht von Ungefähr. Ihr Vater ist ein sehr mächtiger Dämon! Und Claw ist deswegen zu gewissen Teilen auch ein Dämon. Mann kann es an ihrer Verwandlung erkennen, wenn sie ihre Kampfgestalt annehmen ... bei den normalen Hawks werden nur die Ohren etwas spitzer und bei einigen ändert sich die Farbe der Haare ... aber bei Demona und Claw ändert sich auch die Augenfarbe und ihre Eckzähne werden lang und spitz. Außerdem fangen ihre Augen an zu leuchten."

Ich schluckte. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet ... aber das hieß jedenfalls, dass meine Beobachtung damals, als Demona Snape an die Wand genagelt hatte, keine Halluzination gewesen war. Erstaunt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich brauchte eine kleine Pause, um das alles zu verarbeiten, dann wandte ich mich zu meiner Sitznachbarin: „Claw, wollen wir Hagrid besuchen? Claw?"

Sie war weg!

„Wo ist sie hin?", ich sah den Direktor fragend an, aber der war genau so verwirrt wie ich.

„Es scheint beinahe so, als hätte sie etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen gehabt", sagte der Direktor nach einer Weile leicht grinsend.

**Aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Stöhnend rieb ich mir meinen Rücken. Seit heute morgen war ich auf den Beinen und rannte von einem Muggelhaus zum anderen. Die Zugfahrt nach London war ohne größere Zwischenfälle verlaufen und am Bahnhof wurden Flitwick, Remus und ich von einigen Auroren in Empfang genommen. Die Auroren gaben uns jeder eine Liste mit den Häusern, die wir präparieren sollten. Auf meiner Liste befanden sich gut dreißig Häuser ... und die standen überall in England.

Das letzte Haus, das ich besucht hatte, gehörte den Grangers. Hermine hatte mich bald in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Dieses ewige „Warum machen sie das so? Kann ich sie noch was zu den Hausaufgaben fragen", und, „ich habe das aber anders gelernt", trieb mich an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Und dann waren da ja auch noch ihre Eltern. Ich kam an, begrüßte sie, lächelte ein wenig und bekam prompt folgendes von Mr. Granger zu hören: „Ein exzellentes Gebiss, aber ich fürchte ihre oberen Zähne stehen zu weit zusammen ... ich kann ihnen da eine wunderbare Zahnspange empfehlen, es dauert auch nur einen Moment den Abdruck zu machen!"

Im ersten Moment war ich sprachlos. Dann erinnerte ich mich, warum ich eigentlich dort war und begann mit den verschiedenen Zaubern, wobei ich gelegentlich Mr. Granger abwehren musste, der mir eine seltsame Form mit grüner Knete in den Mund drücken wollte.

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich fertig und verabschiedete mich (nicht ohne Mr. Granger versprechen zu müssen, demnächst in seiner Praxis vorbeizusehen). Und jetzt stand nur noch ein Haus auf meiner Liste.

„Vernon und Petunia Dursley!", murmelte ich ärgerlich vor mich hin und betrachtete das kleine Haus direkt vor mir. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, warum Albus das auch auf die Liste gesetzt hatte. Schließlich lebte Harry hier nicht mehr und Voldemort würde wohl kaum ein paar Muggel als Druckmittel benutzen ... zumal er wahrscheinlich wusste, dass dieses Pack dem Jungen nicht das Geringste bedeutete.

„Was soll's! Bringen wir's hinter uns!" Ich trat auf die Tür zu und klingelte. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde selbige energisch aufgerissen und ich, bevor ich reagieren konnte, in eine stürmische Umarmung verwickelt.

„Wirklich schön dich wieder zu sehen, meine Liebe!", hörte ich die Stimme von Mr. Dursley, „wir haben dich alle ganz furchtbar vermisst!"

Vermisst? Mich?

„Mr. Dursley", keuchte ich, „ich fürchte, das ist eine furchtbare Verwechslung!"

„Ja, du hast vollkommen Recht, Dudley ist ziemlich gewachsen."

Der Kerl verstand mich nicht und langsam aber sicher ging mir die Luft aus.

„Vernon, Liebling! Lass Marge doch nicht in der Kälte stehen, lass sie rein!"

„Verzeih Petunia, du hast natürlich Recht!"

Endlich ließ er mich los und im nächsten Moment hörte ich seine dröhnende Stimme.

„Sie sind nicht Marge!"

„Mann, sie sind ja ein echter Blitzmerker. Natürlich bin ich **nicht** Marge! Mein Name ist Demona Hawks, erinnern sie sich? Ich habe vor einigen Wochen Harry hier abgeholt", erklärte ich wütend und strich meine Kleidung glatt.

Die Gesichter der Dursleys wechselten von rot zu weiß.

„Der Bengel kommt hier nicht wieder her", ertönte die schrille Stimme von Petunia.

„Keine Sorge, hier würde ich ihn nicht mal wieder herbringen, wenn es das einzige Haus auf dem gesamten Planeten wäre ... AUTSCH!", ein plötzlicher Schmerz in meinem Bein ließ mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Ich sah runter und erkannte eine fette, hässliche Bulldoge, die sich in meinem Bein verbissen hatte. Wütend versuchte ich das Vieh abzuschütteln, als das nicht gelang, fing ich an zu schreien.

„Holt mir diese verdammte Zeckenmatte vom Pelz oder ich mach mir einen Fußabtreter draus!", schrie ich aufgebracht.

Jetzt schrie noch jemand anders, diesmal war es der dicke Junge, der Angst hatte, dass ich seinem Hund etwas tun würde.

Da niemand etwas unternehmen wollte, trat ich noch einmal nach dem Hund, mit dem Erfolg, dass das Vieh quer durchs Zimmer gegen die Wand flog und auf den Boden rutschte, dort blieb er Gott sei Dank winselnd liegen.

Ziemlich wütend humpelte ich durchs Haus, dorthin wo ich die Küche vermutete und hinterließ eine dicke Blutspur im Flur. In der Küche band ich mir ein Handtuch ums Bein.

„So", ich drehte mich knurrend zu den Dursleys um, die mir gefolgt waren, „jetzt zum Grund meines Kommens. Der Direktor hat mich gebeten die Schutzzauber, die auf dem Haus liegen zu erneuern und noch andere hinzuzufügen. Und wehe sie kommen mir dabei in die Quere."

„Das hier ist unser Haus", schnaubte Harrys Onkel, „und ich erlaube nicht, dass Wesen wie sie hier herumschnüffeln und alles auf den Kopf stellen!"

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn herablassend an.

„Nur zu ihrer Information, **Mensch**", zischte ich in seine Richtung, „ich werde hier nicht herumschnüffeln sondern nur einfach dafür sorgen, dass hier nicht irgendein Irrer hereinspaziert und aus der gesamten Familie Dursley Grillfleisch macht ... nicht das mich ihr Schicksal großartig interessieren würde, eigentlich halte ich meinen Auftrag hier nur für Verschwendung meines magischen Potentials ... aber leider war es nicht meine Entscheidung, die mich hier hergeführt hat! Und jetzt lassen sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen! Sonst werde ich ungemütlich!", blaffte ich ihn an und ließ dabei meine Augen rot leuchten.

„ABER", fing Mr. Dursley wieder an.

„Kein Aber", schrie ich in seine Richtung, „je eher sie mich in Ruhe lassen, desto eher bin hier wieder verschwunden! Und ich denke, das ist in unser beider Interesse!"

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte ich damit, die verschiedenen Zauber zu überprüfen und zu erneuern. Und dann endlich konnte ich das Haus verlassen, wobei mich die Dursleys auch nicht aufhielten. Lediglich die Frau beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit mit Argusaugen. Sie hatte wohl Angst, dass ich etwas klauen würde.

Ich war beinahe mit dem Obergeschoss fertig, als es an der Tür klingelte und ein Beben durch das Haus ging. Im ersten Moment dachte ich wirklich, dass Voldemort angekommen wäre ... aber der würde nicht klingeln, oder?

Aber dann hörte ich die Stimmen der Dursleys und wusste, dass die Verwandte mit der sie mich zu Anfang verwechselt hatten, angekommen war.

„Na Bravo", maulte ich, „noch einer von der Sorte!"

Leicht missgelaunt machte ich mich daran den letzten Raum zu betreten und erstarrte. Ich war jetzt ja wirklich nicht das ordentlichste Wesen unter dieser Sonne ... und auch meine Räume sahen zeitweise so aus, als wären in ihnen die wichtigsten Schlachten der Erde geschlagen worden ... aber das hier ... übertraf wirklich alles. Hier drin sah es aus als wäre die Welt untergegangen. Und zwar nicht einmal!

Angeekelt sah ich auf das Chaos, das sich mir eröffnete. Spielsachen lagen wahllos verstreut in diesem Zimmer umher, Süßigkeiten waren über den Boden verteilt, Wäsche hing von der Lampe, die Schranktüren standen offen und die Tapeten waren beschmiert. Das hier sah wahrhaftig aus, wie der Vorhof zur Hölle!

Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich durch den Raum, um nicht auf irgendetwas zu treten und kam schließlich beim Fenster an. Ich lehnte mich auf die Fensterbank, um die Zauber besser überprüfen zu können und sprang im nächsten Moment schockiert zurück.

Angeekelt hob ich meine Hand, mit der ich mich auf der Fensterbank abgestützt hatte und betrachtete die zähe, klebrige Masse, die irgendwann einmal ein Bonbon gewesen war.

„Ohh, igitt!", fluchte ich, „dieses Schwein! Kommt die Mutter hier eigentlich nie rein um sauberzumachen?"

Ich reinigte meine Hand auf magische Art und Weise, weil mir alles andere zu lange dauerte und erneuerte dann die Schutzzauber. Erleichtert stieg ich dann die Treppe hinab, um das Erdgeschoss zu überprüfen und dann schnellstmöglichst von hier zu verschwinden.

Mittlerweile war ich in der Küche angekommen, und lehnte mich vor, um die Flüche zu untersuchen, die auf der Küchentür waren, als ich ein seltsames Prickeln in meinem Rücken verspürte ... gerade so, als würde mich jemand beobachten. Stirnrunzelnd richtete ich mich auf und blickte über meine Schulter nur um in sicherer Entfernung diesen fetten Bengel zu erkennen, dessen Blick förmlich auf meinen Hintern genagelt war.

„Ich geb' dir einen heißen Tipp, Jungchen", knurrte ich, „richte dein Augenmerk auf etwas Anderes, sonst kann es sein, dass du gleich keine Augen mehr hast zum glotzen!"

Befriedigt stellte ich fest, dass der Junge panisch wegrannte. Ich hatte es also doch noch nicht verlernt, dachte ich grimmig.

Den Rest meines Werkes konnte ich dann ungestört beenden und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich mit dem gesamten Haus fertig war. Zufrieden blickte ich mich noch einmal um und teleportierte mich dann vor den Tropfenden Kessel.

Ich humpelte in das Wirtshaus und stellte erfreut und erleichtert fest, dass Remus und Flitwick schon da waren.

„Gott sei Dank", stöhnte ich den Beiden als Begrüßung entgegen.

Die Lehrer sahen mich nur entgeistert an.

„Demona, was um Merlins Willen ist mit dir passiert?", beide starrten angewidert auf mein blutendes Bein.

„Der blöde Köter von den Dursleys hat mich mit ´nem Kauknochen verwechselt ... und jetzt macht was! Ihr wisst genau, dass ich mich nicht selber heilen kann!"

Remus nahm den provisorischen Verband ab und Flitwick richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mein lädiertes Bein. Nach wenigen Sekunden war ich wieder ganz.

„Demona, wir haben zwei Zimmer für diese Nacht gemietet. Du bekommst das Einzelzimmer", setzte Remus mich von seinen Plänen in Kenntnis.

„Danke, sehr zuvorkommend", entgegnete ich trocken.

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**

Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich den Himmel. Das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Schnee! Mir war so schon kalt genug. Da brauchte ich nicht auch noch dieses widerliche, weiße Zeug.

Die letzten Tage hatte ich in einer alten Höhle verbracht, die ich nur verlassen hatte, um mir etwas zu essen zu besorgen oder mich anderweitig zu erleichtern. In der Höhle war ich einigermaßen vor den Witterungseinflüssen geschützt und lief nicht Gefahr mitten in der Nacht zu erfrieren. Außerdem hatte ich doch tatsächlich ein Erfolgserlebnis zu verbuchen. Als ich auf der Suche nach Nahrung durch den Wald wanderte, fand ich zufällig den Platz wieder, an dem Voldemort das Treffen abgehalten hatte.

Anscheinend war er nicht sehr erfreut darüber gewesen, dass ich entkommen war und hatte dafür einige Köpfe rollen lassen. Die Leichen lagen noch auf der Lichtung und nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sonst da war, hatte ich die Toten um einige ihrer Kleidungsstücke erleichtert. So kam es, dass ich mittlerweile wieder über eine Hose, ein Hemd, Stiefel und einen Umhang verfügte. Nur leider lag bei keiner der Leichen ein Zauberstab und die Kleidungsstücke waren auch nicht für kalte Wintertage oder Regengüsse hergestellt worden ... aber immer noch besser als nichts.

„Ob überhaupt noch nach mir gesucht wird? Und was machen meine Eltern gerade?", flüsterte ich.

Langsam bewegte ich mich vorwärts. Ich hatte anhand der Sterne herausgefunden, dass ich nach Westen musste, wenn ich wieder nach Hogwarts wollte. Wie weit ... das wusste ich allerdings nicht. Und darum stellte ich mich auf einen längeren Spaziergang ein.

„Und das mit diesem verkrüppeltem Körper ... tolle Aussichten! Mein linkes Bein war vollkommen steif und um einiges kürzer als das Rechte ... ich bekam nicht vernünftig Luft und meine rechte Hand ... war im Grunde genommen, zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen."

Außerdem war ich immer noch über keine lebende Seele gestolpert. Ich wusste noch nicht mal in welchem Land ich war. Als ich die Sterne beobachtet hatte, um herauszufinden wo ich mich befand, war ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich entweder in Norwegen oder Finnland sein könnte. Aber einige Stunden später war ich auf Pflanzen gestoßen, die hauptsächlich in Russland anzutreffen waren und dann hatte ich auch noch Tiere gesehen, deren Heimat eigentlich China war. Was die Standortbestimmung anging, war ich also genau so schlau wie vorher.

Aber Merlin sei Dank, war ich noch auf keinen Fluss getroffen, den ich überqueren musste. Erstens war das bei dieser Kälte nämlich kein Vergnügen und zweitens konnte ich nicht schwimmen. Mein Vater hatte versucht es mir beizubringen als ich ungefähr fünf Jahre alt war. Sein Unterrichtsplan sah so aus, dass er mich einfach in den See hinter unserem Haus geworfen hatte. Ich war damals beinahe ertrunken und hatte seitdem eine beinahe schon krankhafte Phobie gegen Gewässer aller Art. Selbst die Badewanne in meinem Bad mied ich ja so gut es ging, wenn überhaupt dann duschte ich mich. 

Ach ja, mein Badezimmer ... mein Bett. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie sich ein Bett anfühlte oder ein warmer, weiblicher Körper ...

Ich schüttelte mich.

„Nein, diese Gedanken wollen wir doch gar nicht erst zulassen!"

„Knurrrrrrrr!"

Erschrocken sah ich auf, das war nicht mein Magen. Langsam drehte ich mich, um herauszufinden, was sich noch in diesem Wald befand. Und dann erblickte ich sie ... eine Meute hungriger Wölfe und ich hatte keinen Zauberstab!

„Braves Hundchen, liebes Hundchen ... sei artig und mach sitz!", murmelte ich leise und bewegte mich dabei langsam von den Wölfen weg.

„Ich schmecke euch überhaupt nicht ... an mir ist gar nichts dran." Das Knurren wurde lauter und ich blieb stehen.

Eine Weile starrten wir uns nur gegenseitig an, dann setzte der erste Wolf zum Sprung an. Instinktiv schlug ich meine Hände vors Gesicht und duckte mich. Aber mir war klar, dass ich den hungrigen Räubern so nicht entkommen konnte.

Der erste Wolf sprang über mich hinweg, da er nicht darauf gefasst war, dass ich mich duckte. Dafür war mir aber jetzt der Fluchtweg nach hinten versperrt.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich hatte Voldemorts Spielchen überlebt und jetzt sollte mein Leben durch ein Rudel verlauster Köter beendet werden? Das war doch irgendwo nicht fair!

Die Wölfe kamen immer näher und ich konnte den Speichel erkennen, der ihre Lefzen hinunterlief. Diese Tiere waren wirklich extrem unterernährt, stellte ich mit Entsetzen fest. Und in einer solchen Verfassung sollten diese Tiere zu unglaublichen Dingen in der Lage sein. Kein Wunder ... sie wurden schließlich von der Verzweifelung angetrieben.

Ich suchte meine nähere Umgebung so unauffällig wie möglich nach einer Waffe ab, aber ich fand keine. Nicht das kleinste Stöckchen lag herum.

Wieder blickte ich auf die Wölfe und mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich angrinsten. Mich richtig hämisch auslachten, weil sie genau wussten, dass es für mich kein Entkommen gab!

Aber dann geschah etwas, was mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Die Wölfe fingen plötzlich an zu jaulen und rannten weg!

Einen Moment stand ich verdutzt da und versuchte mir einen Reim auf dieses merkwürdige Verhalten zu machen, aber dann hörte ich etwas anderes, das meine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Hinter mir lief jemand!

Ich wollte mich umdrehen, um mich meinem Angreifer, Retter oder was auch immer, zu stellen, als mich auch schon ein harter Schlag am Kopf traf und ich ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.

AvA: So, ich habe euch ja versprochen, dass Sevi auf irgendetwas stoßen wird ... bzw. irgendetwas stößt auf ihn! *har har har* ... ... ... ... Und jetzt mal her mit eurer ehrlichen Meinung! Soll ich unsere Lieblingscharaktere noch ein paar mal öfter bei den Dursleys vorbeikommen lassen?? (Voldie und alle Irren in schwarz ausgeschlossen) *gg* 

Aber nu etwas Anderes ... erst mal ... eine Liste mit Dingen, die in meiner Geschichte gewiss nicht geschehen werden!

Rascal wird **nicht** sterben! Rascal wird **nicht** als Voldies neuer Foltersklave enden! Rascal wird **nicht** ... ... ähm ... okay, das war's dann schon! 

Und jetzt eine kleine Knobelaufgabe für euch! Versucht doch mal herauszufinden, wo ich den Namen „Achatius" her habe! *gg* Ja, Atropos denkt sich nämlich etwas, bei ihrer Namensgebung!  Ansonsten nur wieder das Übliche ...unter 10 Rewus, kein neues Kapitel!


	22. Das Treffen

**Kapitel 21: Das Treffen der Superlative oder wie schaffe ich es am schnellsten mir Feinde zu machen!**

**AvA: **Tja Leute, da bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe, ihr habt mich auch alle vermisst! *sfg* 

Zu dem Namen Achatius ... ich habe für den Namen eine andere Quelle genutzt. Auch wenn das mit dem Stein und Märtyrern auch irgendwie passend war ... ... ... Hier also die Auflösung: Achatius ist einer der 14 Nothelfern. Richtig heißt er übrigens St. Achatius! Und ratet mal, wann man den guten Jungen anruft (Nein! Nicht mit dem Telefon *g*). St. Achatius ist euer Ansprechpartner bei Todesangst und Zweifeln! Das fand ich irgendwie äußerst passend! *sfg*

**Nachtrag:** Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Achatius, den ich meine etwas mit den Märtyrern von Aviva zu tun hat! Mein Lexikon der Mythologie ist in der Hinsicht leider nicht sehr ausführlich! 

@Khair ed Din: Freut mich, wenn dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ob ich Rascal mag? ... lass es mich so ausdrücken ... er ist ein notwendiges Übel! Und eine bestimmte Person wird noch ihrer helle Freude an ihm haben! *gg* Zu deiner Frage ob Sev von Sirius entdeckt wird! Nach diesem Kapitel wirst du es wissen! 

@Aviva: Achatius? Ich glaube, der hat für die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte die Schnauze voll von Wäldern! Immerhin sollte er in einem exekutiert werden! Andererseits ... nach dem Gespräch mit Demona („Bringen sie mich einfach um") ... vielleicht will er ja unbedingt sterben! Wer weiß das schon! *gg* Übrigens ... das mit den Märtyrern habe ich gar nicht gewusst! 

@Alicia Spinnet: Hm ... dir wollte ich ja noch eine Mail schreiben! Ähm ... ja also ... die Vorgeschichte ... findest du bei Yoro und Molly ... mit den Namen kannste nichts anfangen, oder? Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher ... das in einem der früheren Kapitel dieser Geschichte die Links stehen. Wie auch immer ... hier sind sie noch mal: :   

@1234..: Tja ... wo ist Claw abgeblieben ...? Die Frage aller Fragen! Und die Dursleys ... die waren noch nie geistig vollkommen gesund, oder? *sfg*

@Pe: Wegen der Beerdigung, keine Sorge ... es landen nur seine Finger im Sarg! Und wegen seiner Wasserphobie ... der aufmerksame Leser wird feststellen, dass es einen besondern Grund hatte, dass ich das erwähnt habe! *sssfffggg*  ;-))

@Hexe: J)))) Wenn das mit dem Stein wirklich stimmt, dann wird sich eine bestimmte Personen einen Ast freuen! Ich habe Spaß in meinem Wald ... Severus aber glaube ich, weniger! (Sev: grmph!)

@LocaInferna: ... Kleiner Idiot? (Atro blickt zweifelnd auf Rascal) .... Na ja! Wie auch immer ... betrachten wir ihn einfach als kleinen Stimmungsauflockerer! *gg* Und dann wegen den Teufelsratten ... reservier mir doch bitte ähm .... man soll ja klein anfangen ... ungefähr ... 500 Stück? Ich liebe Ratten ... die sind so vielseitig! *sfg*  Genießt du deine freien Tage auch schön?

@smart: Dich interessiert, was Achatius ausgefressen hat? Schön, schön! Ich habe nämlich vielleicht vor, euch den Dämonenherrscher in einem der nächsten Kapitel vorzustellen. Natürlich nur wenn Bedarf besteht. ... Regen könnte ich momentan auch hier gebrauchen ... es dörrt nämlich alles vor sicher her ... unter anderem auch mein Hirn! Und mit dem Weiterschreiben läuft es momentan auch nicht so wie es soll! Na ja ... das wird schon wieder!

@Pe: Ich soll dir von Sev ausrichten, dass er deine Entschuldigung zähneknirschend annimmt! Snapeys persönliche Dinge werden demnächst wieder eine größere Rolle spielen! ... also keine Angst ... **noch** ist alles da! Hm ... Draco könnte ich eigentlich auch mal wieder einbauen .... aber irgendwie ... war nur eine Rolle für ihn als Schlüsselverwahrer vorgesehen! 

@Elke: Vielen Dank! Habe mich sehr über dein „Geschenk" gefreut und  über Lob freut eine gebeutelte Autorin sich immer!

@Mary-J und Severin: Heyyyyy! Ich habe mich wirklich schon gefragt, wo ihr zwei abgeblieben seid! Aber da seid ihr jetzt ja wieder und keine Sekunde zu früh! Zehn Minuten Später und ich hätte das neue Kapitel ohne eure Rewus online gestellt! Ähm ... Severin ... falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist ... aber in dieser Story geht es nicht darum was Severus will, sondern was er bekommt ... und wie du sicherlich gemerkt hast, findet er das alles andere als toll. Und nun Mary-J: Jaa ... Claw fehlt eindeutig die unsterbliche Gelassenheit ihrer Ahnen! *gg* ... ... Demona ausgenommen! Übrigens ... doch! Ich meinte den Achatius von den 14 Nothelfern! Und nein! Sev ist nicht im Zoo! ... noch nicht! 

Und jetzt geht es weiter ... viel Spaß!

**Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore**

Die Weihnachtsferien waren beendet und sämtliche Schüler wieder wohlbehalten in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Außerdem war das gesamte Lehrerkollegium zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester auf der Trauerfeier zu Ehren von Severus Snape gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten die Hoffnung endgültig aufgegeben. Die eigentlich sehr schöne Zeremonie fand ein jähes Ende, als Sevanna Snape vor dem Grab zusammenbrach und auch mit Demonas Heilkräften das Bewusstsein nicht wieder erlangte. Sie schwebte derzeit zwar nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr, aber sie war immer noch im Krankenhaus.

Bedauernd schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Dieser Familie blieb aber auch nichts erspart ... und mir auch nicht.

Das Treffen der magischen Völker sollte auf Wunsch des Ministers in Hogwarts stattfinden. Also fiel in diesem Zeitraum auf unbestimmte Zeit der Unterricht aus. Außerdem mussten die Abgesandten untergebracht und verköstigt werden. An und für sich kein Problem, aber da Crack erst drei Tage vor dem Treffen mit diesem Anliegen ankam ... uferte das in Chaos aus und trieb mich schier in den Wahnsinn. 

„Demona, ich glaube nicht, dass wir alles rechtzeitig fertig kriegen."

„Kopf hoch Albus, hier soll ein Treffen stattfinden keine Karnevalsfeier. Wir müssen die Große Halle also nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkleiden."

„Demona hat Recht!", stimmte Minerva ihrer langjährigen Freundin zu.

Müde blickte ich Minerva und Demona an.

„Wenn ihr das sagt", stöhnte ich leise, „wann wollte der Minister noch mal ankommen?"

„In zehn Minuten", antwortete Minerva knapp und richtete mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Banner, das an der Wand hing.

„Gut, dann werde ich gehen und auf ihn warten!"

„Mach das", antworteten beide Frauen gleichzeitig.

Ich warf noch einmal einen Blick über den großen, runden Tisch, den wir aufgestellt hatten und ging dann nach draußen.

Ungefähr zehn Reiche hatten dem Treffen zugesagt. Das machte für jedes Reich ungefähr zwei Repräsentanten und ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Gefolgschaft. Die Dolmetscher nicht mitgezählt.

Ich wartete noch keine fünf Minuten als der Minister vor mir erschien. Er hatte Hogwarts mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels erreicht.

„Ahhh, Direktor ich hoffe sie fühlen sich gut, fühlen sie sich!"

„Danke Minister, mir geht es gut."

„Freut mich zu hören, freut mich das! Dann können diese seltsamen Figuren ja kommen, können sie. Denen werde ich schon was erzählen, werde ich! Die werden mich anbetteln der Allianz beitreten zu dürfen, werden sie!"

Ich hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Wenn der Minister so weitermachte, hätten wir nach diesem Treffen noch mehr Feinde als vorher.

„Wann werden die ersten eintreffen?", fragte Crack mich knapp.

„Die ersten werden in einer halben Stunde erwartet."

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt noch etwas an meiner Rede üben und sie können unterdessen, den Reportern die Örtlichkeiten zeigen."

„R-reportern? Minister, wir hatten ausgemacht, dass keine Presse anwesend sein darf, ein Großteil der Abgesandten hat nur unter dieser Bedingung zugesagt."

„Papperlapapp! Alles nur Taktik. In Wahrheit wollen die doch alle im Rampenlicht stehen, wollen die! Und außerdem habe ich auch nur eine Reporterin mitgebracht!"

„Und wen?", fragte ich böses ahnend, aber der Minister hörte mich nicht mehr.

„Hallöchen Direktor Dumbledore, so sieht man sich wieder!"

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen als ich die Stimme von Rita Kimmkorn erkannte. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein!

Ohne die Frau zu begrüßen, rannte ich beinahe in die Große Halle. Dort traf ich leider nur Minerva an.

„Wo ist Demona?"

„In ihren Raum gegangen. Sie wollte sich umziehen und Claw noch ein paar Benimmregeln eintrichtern ... soweit ich sie verstanden habe."

Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Fingern durch die langen Haare.

„Minerva ... eine Katastrophe. Crack hat die Presse mitgebracht!"

Meine Stellvertreterin wurde leichenblass.

„Wen?", fragte sie zitterig und sah erschrocken zur Tür.

„Hallöchen!"

Minerva sah mich wieder an.

„Nein! Albus sag, dass das eine Fata morgana ist!"

„Ich fürchte sie ist vollkommen real! Und es ist zu spät um irgendwas daran zu ändern", seufzte ich.

Leider behielt ich Recht. Der Minister kam zehn Minuten später wieder runter und alle Versuche von Minerva und mir, ihn von diesem wahnsinnigen Vorhaben abzubringen scheiterten. So kam es, dass Rita Kimmkorn einen Platz in der Ecke des Raumes einnahm von dem aus sie alles genau beobachten und hören konnte.

Ich stand beim Minister und unterhielt mich mit ihm. Um zehn Minuten nach fünf, sah er missbilligend auf seine Uhr.

„Können nicht mal pünktlich sein, können die! Aber was erwartet man auch schon von diesen verrückten Waldkäuzen, erwartet man!"

Minerva räusperte sich leise und ich sah hoch.

In der Tür standen die Abgesandten der Elben. Sie kamen langsam auf uns zu und verbeugten sich vor mir. Ich tat es ihnen gleich. Der Anführer blickte missbilligend zu Crack, der einfach sitzen geblieben war.

**Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter**

Ziemlich gelangweilt saß ich in Demonas Räumen und beobachtete, wie einige Hawks, die heute Morgen angekommen waren in den Haaren von Claw und Demona herumrupften und ihre Gesichter mit irgendwelcher Schminke zukleisterten. Davor war ich von Demona in einen Festumhang gezwängt worden und musste mir von ihr anhören, warum ich unbedingt mit zu diesem Treffen sollte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich es aufgegeben Demona davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mich einfach hier lassen sollte und hörte ihr nun dabei zu, wie sie Claw noch einmal erzählte, was sie durfte und was nicht.

Jetzt waren die Hawks dazu übergegangen ihre „Opfer" mit irgendwelchen Juwelen zu behängen, als auch das geschafft war, durften beide aufstehen.

Demona stellte sich vor ihren Spiegel und überprüfte noch einmal kritisch ihr Aussehen. Sie trug ein hellblaues, sehr enges Kleid mit weit auslaufenden, transparenten Ärmeln und einem sündhaften Dekolleté. Das Kleid war mit Diamanten bestickt und hatte hinten eine mehrere Meter lange Schleppe. Der schlichte silberne Stirnreif, den Demona sonst immer trug war drei funkelnden Perlenschnüren gewichen.

Als Demona ihre Musterung beendet hatte, nickte sie kurz und beinahe augenblicklich traten zwei Hawks zu ihr, die ihr einen dunkelblauen Mantel um die Schultern legten.

„So, wir sind fertig!", sagte sie und blickte Claw und mich an.

„Demona? Du weißt schon, dass wir eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran sind, oder?", fragte ich.

„Aber sicher doch", antwortete sie mit blitzenden Augen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Claw lief so dicht hinter ihr, wie es die ausladende Schleppe ihrer Mutter erlaubte und dann folgte ich, flankiert wurden wir von sechs, bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Soldatinnen.

Je näher wir der Großen Halle kamen, desto deutlicher drangen erregte Stimmen an mein Ohr. Als wir direkt vor der Tür standen waren die Stimmen am lautesten und ich konnte vereinzelt einige Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts in den Ecken der Eingangshalle sehen.

„Wehe, ich höre auch nur einen Mucks von euch!", knurrte uns Demona entgegen und ließ im nächsten Moment die Flügeltüren weit aufschwingen.

„IN DECKUNG!"

Ich wurde von einer Wache zu Boden gerissen und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie ein gewaltiger Feuerball uns um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Ein Gobelin an der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatte nicht so viel Glück.

Ich schluckte hart.

„Was war das?"

Demona lief langsam zur geöffneten Tür und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. Claw und ich taten es ihr nach.

„Mama, w-was machen die da?"

Die Frage von Claw war durchaus berechtigt. Dumbledore und Crack hatten sich in eine Ecke hinter einen großen Stuhl gerettet und Crack hatte alle Hände damit zu tun eine Frau abzuwehren, die ich als Elbin erkannte. Die übrigen Delegierten beschossen sich mit irgendwelchen Magiebällen oder gingen sich auf die altbewährte Art an die Kehle. Und mitten in dem Chaos saß Rita Kimmkorn und trieb ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder zu Höchstleistungen an.

„Sind die immer so?", fragte ich leise und musste einen Augenblick auf Demonas Antwort warten.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich denke irgendwas oder **irgendjemand**muss sie sehr verärgert haben", antwortete sie scharf und blickte in Richtung Minister. „Andererseits, sind sich einige von ihnen nicht unbedingt grün. Da reicht eine Kleinigkeit, um eine Bombe hochgehen zu lassen."

„Hoheit ... sollten wir nicht irgendwas unternehmen? Die Menschen werden sich nicht mehr lange wehren können!", merkte eine ihrer Wachen an.

Demona nickte.

„Wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir eingreifen!"

Auf ein Nicken hin gingen die sechs Soldatinnen in die Halle und versuchten die Streitenden zu trennen. Das war aber gar nicht so einfach, denn die Herrschaften machten einen Krach wie ein ganzer Stall voller Papageien und waren auch nicht gewillt ihren leidenschaftlichen Streit zu unterbrechen. Eine von Demonas Wachen bekam gerade einen unkoordinierten Schlag auf die Nase und ging zu Boden.

„Jetzt reicht's mir aber!", schnaubte Demona und stellte sich gut sichtbar für alle in die Große Halle.

„SCHNAUZE, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften und einige der Fenster fingen bedrohlich an zu wackeln. Aber es wirkte ... alle hielten in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und blickten auf Demona.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie eine Kolonie Kobolde, die fünfhundert Jahre in irgendeinem Bergwerk eingesperrt waren ... fernab von jeder Zivilisation. Ein trauriges Bild, wirklich! Selbst eine Herde Hippogreife benimmt sich besser."

Betreten sahen die verschiedenen magischen Wesen zu Boden. Dumbledore und Crack atmeten erleichtert auf und Rita Kimmkorn ließ eiligst ihre Feder in ihre Handtasche verschwinden.

Langsam und sich gegenseitig immer noch argwöhnisch betrachtend, setzten sich die Anwesenden wieder auf ihre Plätze. Crack kam auf Demona zugelaufen, während Dumbledore sich erleichtert auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Meine Liebe, sie sind unsere Rettung, sind sie!"

„Ach halten sie die Klappe, so wie ich sie kenne, sind sie Schuld an dem ganzen Desaster", erwiderte Demona frostig und wandte sich dann an die Delegierten.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was der Grund für dieses unmögliche Benehmen war?"

„Der Kerl dort", einer der Elben deutete auf den Minister, „hat uns beleidigt! Wir haben nur unsere Ehre verteidigt!"

„Ach? Interessant! Ehre verteidigen indem man sich an die Gurgel geht. Das muss ich mir merken", war die ironische Antwort von Demona.

„Aber wie dem auch sei ... nachdem das geklärt ist, können wir ja zur Tagesordnung übergehen!"

Demona setzte sich auf ihren Platz und bedeutete Claw und mir sich neben sie zu setzen. Der Direktor und Minister Crack nahmen ebenfalls wieder ihre Plätze ein und wenige Minuten später waren alle Anwesenden in eine sicherlich wichtige aber leider todlangweilige Diskussion vertieft, warum es so wichtig war, sich jetzt zu verbünden.

Nach über zwei Stunden waren wir immer noch kein Stück weiter aber um einiges hungriger. Der Direktor hatte einige Minuten vorher schon der Anführerin der Wassermenschen und ihren Begleitern einige Krüge Wasser gezaubert, nachdem diese beinahe vom Stuhl gekippt wären.

Es war auch etwas nervig, dass für jeden Schritt den Dumbledore und Demona durch Verhandlungsgeschick vorwärts kamen, Crack mindestens drei Schritte rückwärts ging. Ich war zwar in diesen Dingen ein blutiger Anfänger, aber auch ich erkannte, dass Crack keinerlei Geschick für Verhandlungen hatte.

„Meine Herrschaften, wir haben nun mehrere Stunden diskutiert und sind auf verschiedene Meinungen gestoßen", fing Dumbledore an, „uns ist natürlich klar, dass wir sie nicht dazu zwingen können, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben, aber wir hoffen doch, dass sie alle die Gefahr, die von Voldemort ausgeht, richtig einschätzen und die Zaubererwelt unterstützen werden. Das heißt natürlich auch, dass sie in einer Gefahrensituation auf uns zählen können."

Einige der Abgesandten applaudierten leise oder nickten in die Richtung des Direktors, aber dann fing der Minister an zu sprechen.

„Tja, wie ich es nicht anders erwartet habe, sind wir zu keinem Schluss gekommen, sind wir. Allerdings möchte ich auch hier noch einmal betonen, möchte ich, dass ich nicht an die Wiederkehr von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem glaube. Diese ganzen Überfälle waren einzig und allein das Werk von Todessern, waren es! Todesser, die vor Jahren nicht für ihre Taten bestraft wurden und jetzt noch immer frei herumlaufen! Es ist also gar nicht nötig, ist es, dass sie diesen Vertrag unterschreiben! Denn egal, wie sie sich entscheiden ... mit ein paar übriggebliebenen Todessern, werden die Zauberer und Hexen dieser Welt alleine fertig, werden sie! Außerdem möchte ich hier ... vor der Presse", bei diesem Wort strich er sich über seinen gewaltigen Schnauzer, „noch mal betonen, dass die Dementoren uns vollkommen treu ergeben sind, sind sie! Noch vor wenigen Tagen habe ich mit dem Anführer von ihnen gesprochen, der uns seine vollkommene Loyalität versichert hat, hat er!"

„Es ist wirklich sehr Loyal von den Dementoren", unterbrach Demona ihn sarkastisch, „zwei Kindern ihren Kuss verpassen zu wollen!"

„Dies, meine Liebe, war ein bedauerlicher Unfall! Wie sie sicherlich wissen, sehen die Dementoren nicht wie andere, tun sie nicht, und haben nur ihre Befehle ausgeführt! Sie können also sehen, dass die Dementoren ihre Arbeit absolut gewissenhaft ausführen, tun sie!"

„Und wie erklären sie sich dann den Ausbruch der Todesser, die in Azkaban saßen?", fragte Dumbledore hart.

„Der Anführer der Dementoren hat sich dafür entschuldigt ... aber er hat nur die Anweisungen eines Aurors befolgt, der an dem Verhör teilnahm, hat er. Dieser sagte, die Dementoren sollten von den Mauern und dem Tor abgezogen werden, solange sich die Auroren im Gebäude befänden!"

„Ach ... und ich nehme an dieser Auror befindet sich unter den Opfern, nicht wahr?", fragte Demona gedehnt.

„Leider ja, tut er! Er ist also Opfer seiner eigenen Fehlentscheidung geworden, kann man so sagen!"

Claw und ich tauschten hinter Demonas Rücken verständnislose Blicke. War dem Minister eigentlich nicht klar, was er hier tat?

„Meine Damen und Herren, Minister Crack und seine Berater haben sich die Freiheit genommen einen Vertrag vorzubereiten. Der Minister hat den Vertrag bereits unterschrieben, sollten sie einer Allianz zustimmen, dann möchte ich sie bitten den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen", Dumbledore entrollte mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln ein Pergament, das mit aufdringlicher grüner Tinte geschrieben war und gab es an die neben ihm sitzende Person weiter.

Die Nymphen berieten sich kurz untereinander und gaben den Vertrag dann kopfschüttelnd weiter an die Elben. Das Anführerpaar der Elben sah sich den Vertrag nicht einmal an und reichte ihn sofort weiter.

Ich beobachtete den Minister. Sein Gesicht wurde immer länger, je mehr Völker den Vertrag ablehnten, Dumbledores Miene wirkte versteinert und Demona beobachtete resignierend den Gang des Vertrages. Anscheinend hatte sie nichts Anderes erwartet.

Als der Vertrag bei Demona ankam, hatte noch niemand unterzeichnet und sie war die letzte am Tisch. Aufmerksam las sie den Vertrag durch und winkte dann Claw zu sich. Die Beiden sprachen den Vertrag langsam durch und wurden von den anderen Delegierten scharf beobachtet. Nach zehn Minuten schob Demona den Vertrag von sich weg und Claw setzte sich wieder.

„Es tut mir Leid, Albus, aber ich werde auch nicht unterzeichnen!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Der Direktor nickte einfach nur. Crack jedoch schien maßlos enttäuscht und die anderen Abgeordneten wirkten erleichtert als Demona den Vertrag zu Crack reichte.

„Eine Unverschämtheit ist das", wütete der Minister, „wir haben sie eingeladen ... keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut ... nur an ihre Sicherheit gedacht und dann das ... einfach unverschämt ...", bevor der Minister weitersprechen konnte, wurde er von der Anführerin der Wassermenschen unterbrochen.

„Minister dürfen uns nicht falsch verste`en", sprach sie mit starkem Akzent, „aber seit wir gekommen sind `ier an, sie nichts anderes `aben getan, als zu beleidigen uns. Da sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir sie werden unterstützen?"

Nach dieser kleinen Ansprache lief der Minister zinnoberrot an und verließ schleunigst die Große Halle. Rita Kimmkorn, die die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke gesessen hatte, wollte es ihm gleichtun, wurde aber von Demonas Wachen daran gehindert. Sie ließen die Kimmkorn erst gehen, als sie die beschriebenen Pergamente eingesammelt hatten. Trotzdem glaubte ich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Kimmkorn zu erkennen, als sie die Halle verließ.

„Albus, ich hoffe du verstehst meine Beweggründe", sagte Demona leise zum Direktor. 

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten diese Völker zu verärgern. Mein Volk steht in regen Verbindungen mit ihnen."

Der Direktor nickte.

„Keine Sorge, ich kann verstehen warum du so gehandelt hast", nach einer kleinen Pause wandte er sich an die anderen Anwesenden, „nun dieser Tag ist zwar nicht halb so erfreulich gelaufen, wie wir alles es gerne gehabt hätten, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich sie dazu überreden kann für heute Abend die Gäste von Hogwarts zu sein."

„Wir nehmen die Einladung gerne an", war die einstimmige Antwort.

„Demona?", ich stieß sie kurz an und sie drehte sich zu mir um, „kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Bevor sie mir eine Antwort geben konnte, kamen plötzlich zwei Elben auf sie zu.

„Demona, alter Wellensittich, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen", rief der Mann und schlug ihr kräftig auf den Rücken. Demona keuchte kurz auf und wandte sich dann mit blitzenden Augen an den Übeltäter.

„Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert Faunus ... und hör auf mich einen Wellensittich zu nennen ... es ist schon schlimm genug, dass mich diese Menschen immer Vögelchen nennen. ICH BIN KEIN VOGEL", erwiderte Demona und gab ihm die Hand, dann blickte sie zu der Frau, die den Elben begleitete: „Hallo Flora."

Die beiden Frauen gingen aufeinander zu und umarmten sich. Der Elb sah einen Augenblick den Frauen amüsiert zu und ließ dann seinen Blick über Claw und mich gleiten.

„Ah sieh an. Die junge Dame hier ist also deine Tochter. Hübsch, hübsch, normalerweise würde ich jetzt sagen, sie wäre ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ... aber das ist die junge Prinzessin offensichtlich nicht ... scheint mehr nach der väterlichen Seite zu schlagen, hmm? Ist aber nicht unbedingt nachteilig für sie."

„Dir entgeht auch nichts", kommentierte Demona trocken.

„Sie müsste ungefähr in Dions Alter sein. Die beiden würden ein hübsches Paar abgeben, meinst du nicht auch Flora?"

„Faunus, ich bitte dich ... es sind noch Kinder! Noch gar nicht in der Lage den Ehebund zu verstehen ... nicht, dass überhaupt irgendeine Hawk von dieser Institution Ahnung hätte", Flora schenkte Demona ein strahlendes Grinsen.

Demona überging den Kommentar einfach und tat als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört.

„Aber sag, meine Liebe, wer ist dieser junge Mann?" Flora deutete auf mich.

„Harry Potter, mein Schützling!", war die knappe Antwort.

Die Elbin lächelte leicht.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Dieser besondere Fall wurde wochenlang bei uns diskutiert. Demona lässt sich von einer einfachen Menschenfrau erpressen. Köstlich ... einfach köstlich. Das muss für dich doch wirklich erniedrigend gewesen sein."

„Flora, jetzt reicht es aber", sagte Faunus scharf.

„Lass sie doch! Und nur zu deiner Information ... ich habe diese angebliche Erpressung noch keinen Tag bereut", war Demonas Antwort.

„Nun ... wenn du meinst!", antwortete Flora pikiert und entfernte sich zu ihren Wachen.

„Faunus, bitte entschuldige ... aber wieso hast du dieses Weib geheiratet?", fragte Demona, als Flora außer Hörweite war.

„Nun ja ... sie war die einzige, die annähernd würdig war ... und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mir die Heirat mit ihr einige Vorteile eingebracht hat. Und du hast ja keinen einzigen meiner Anträge angenommen!"

Demona schnaubte.

„Zeus bewahre! Dann dürfte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich meine Tage damit zubringen mir von zwanzig Kammerzofen die Zehen- und Fingernägel lackieren zu lassen und mich nebenbei über das lausige Make Up beschweren. Nein Danke! Ich brauche doch etwas anspruchsvollere Freizeitbeschäftigungen."

Faunus schüttelte noch einmal kurz bedauernd seinem Kopf und gesellte sich dann zu seiner Frau.

„Sag mal, Demona", ich drehe mich grinsend zu ihr um, „womit hat meine Mutter dich erpresst?"

„Geht dich nichts an!", war die einsilbige Antwort.

„Und du hast es wirklich noch keinen Tag bereut?", mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und Demona unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Lass es mich so formulieren: Ist die Erde eine Scheibe und Mittelpunkt des Universums?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lief sie zu Dumbledore. Claw, die neben mir stand, kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Wirklich eine tolle Antwort! Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, womit meine Mutter Demona erpresst hatte. Aber da ich erkannte, dass ich darauf keine Antwort erhalten würde, drehte ich mich zu Claw.

„Sag mal ... hast du eine Ahnung, warum der Minister hier überhaupt aufgekreuzt ist? Ich meine, er hat die Rückkehr Voldemorts verleugnet, die Delegierten beleidigt und gesagt, dass ihm die Dementoren vollkommen loyal wären!"

„Ich nehme an, er brauchte einfach nur einen triftigen Grund, um in der Zeitung zu erscheinen ... dieses Treffen ist äußert medienwirksam!"

„Aber nach dem Überfall auf Azkaban ... da braucht er doch nicht noch einen Grund um in der Zeitung zu sein! Außerdem ist er Minister ... da braucht er eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund suchen, um in der Zeitung zu erscheinen!"

„Schon ... aber denk doch mal nach ... jede Pressekonferenz ist mit Kosten verbunden ... du brauchst Getränke ... zeitweise, wenn es sich um ein solches Treffen handelt, brauchst du hinterher ein Festbankett mit Butlern ... du musst die Delegierten einreisen lassen ... du musst für ihre Unterbringung sorgen ... und so weiter! Er hat das eigentlich ziemlich schlau eingefädelt ... er hat vor einer großen Ansammlung von ... Lebewesen gesprochen ... allein deshalb, wird es in der Zeitung erscheinen und er hat überhaupt keine Kosten, weil er alles auf Dumbledore abgewälzt hat! Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass wenn ein Artikel in der Zeitung erscheint, er es so drehen wird, dass es allein Dumbledores Idee gewesen wäre. Ich denke aber mal, wäre das Treffen anders verlaufen ... also hätten alle unterzeichnet, würde Crack es für seine Idee ausgeben und die ganzen Lorbeeren einheimsen."

Ich überlegte.

„Also, wie man es auch dreht und wendet, Crack hat nur Vorteile hiervon!"

„Exakt", erwiderte Claw schulterzuckend.

**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**

Um mich herum war alles dunkel. Nur gedämpft drang seltsames Gemurmel an mein Ohr. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Da war der Wald ... Hunger ... Kälte ... und ... Wölfe ... Wölfe!

Schlagartig war meine Erinnerung wieder da. Ruckartig wollte ich mich aufsetzen, wurde aber von irgendetwas Schwerem, das an meinem Hals hing daran gehindert. Leicht benebelt tastete ich nach dem störenden Objekt und meine Hände trafen bald auf etwas kühles ... glattes ... etwas, dass ich leider zu gut kannte ... eine Kette!

Das hieß, ich war wieder gefangen! Von wem? Todesser? Nein, dann wäre ich jetzt schon tot. Die hätten mich den Wölfen überlassen.

Plötzlich wurde das Gemurmel um mich herum lauter und ich sah mich immer noch leicht orientierungslos um.

„Da ... das Tier ist aufgewacht!", hörte ich eine fremde, grunzende Stimme.

Tier? Welches Tier?

„Sieht nicht sehr stark aus ... und es ist hässlich! Dafür gebe ich dir auf keinen Fall zehn Muscheln!", gesellte sich jetzt eine zweite Stimme hinzu, die etwas höher war als die erste.

„Tja, dein Problem ... dann geh zu ´nem and´ren Händler ... aber du wirst sehn, für vier Muscheln und drei Schneckenhäuser bekommst du nichts Besseres. Und so weit ich gehört habe, brauchst du dringend ein neues Tier!"

„So dringend brauch ich kein Neues! Aber ich würde schon ganz gerne versuchen die Viecher zu züchten ... es ist bloß immer so schwer herauszufinden, was ein Männchen und was ein Weibchen ist!", ertönte wieder die höhere Stimme.

„Wohl war, wohl war!"

Ich sah noch immer alles sehr verschwommen und rieb mir deswegen meine Augen, dabei ertastete ich getrocknetes Blut an meiner Stirn. Als ich wieder von meinen Händen aufsah, konnte ich meine Umgebung erkennen. Ich saß in einem kleinen, hölzernen Käfig und an meinem Hals war ein Lederriemen befestigt, an dem eine Kette hing. Die Kette wiederum war von außen an meinem Käfig festgebunden. Und vor meinem Käfig standen zwei der hässlichsten Gestalten, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Eine von ihnen hatte lilafarbene und die andere Gestalt grüne Haut. Beide hatten dicke Schweinsnasen in ihren Gesichtern und gelbe, abgesplitterte Zähne. Aus dem Kopf wuchsen ihnen so etwas Ähnliches wie Fühler und über den Ohren hing ein Kranz fettiger, verlauster Haare. Und jetzt verstand ich auch, über was für ein Tier die redeten. Die meinten mich!

Das Ding mit der lilafarbenen Haut beugte sich jetzt dicht vor meinen Käfig.

„Was meinst du ... ist das hier h´n Weibchen?"

Jetzt beugte sich der andere ebenfalls vor, um mich zu begutachten.

„Kann man schlecht sagen ... aber ich denke schon."

„Aber es ist trotzdem hässlich!", sagte wieder die andere.

„Ich bin nicht hässlicher als sie und ich bin auch keine Frau", fauchte ich meine Beobachter ungehalten an.

„Nein, wie drollig ... das Tierchen kann fauchen! Glaubst du, dass das Sprechen ist für diese erbärmliche Kreatur?"

„Gut möglich ... nur Schade das man nicht versteht was diese Biester sagen ... und sie uns auch nicht verstehen!"

Die lilafarbene Kreatur nickte.

„Aber immerhin kann man sie dressieren und ihnen Gehorsam beibringen", eine Pause entstand, in der ich wieder eingehend gemustert wurde und das Wesen, das gerade gesprochen hatte einen Rohrstock gegen seine Handfläche schlug. Diese Zeit nutzte ich, um zu verarbeiten was ich gerade gehört hatte.

Diese Dinger konnten mich anscheinend nicht verstehen ... ich sie aber schon ... die hielten mich für ein Tier, das man dressieren konnte und das lilafarbene Ding ... wollte sich Tiere züchten ... mit mir?!

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Frau; jedenfalls hielt ich die Kreatur mit der lilafarbenen Haut für eine; wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich gebe dir fünf Muscheln für das Tier und dafür legst du das Halsband und die Leine mit drauf!"

„Acht Muscheln will ich für es haben ... und die Leine und das Halsband behalte ich!"

„Phhh ... glaubst du im ernst, jemand bezahlt dir für diese Krücke acht Muscheln? Und dann ohne Zubehör? Sieh dir das Vieh doch an ... nur Haut und Knochen ...und es hat bestimmt auch irgendwelche Krankheiten. Ich gebe dir sechs Muscheln und ich will immer noch das Halsband und die Leine!"

Der Mann überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Sechs Muscheln und ein Laib Brot und das Tier gehört dir ... mit Leine und Halsband."

„Abgemacht!"

Die Beiden gaben sich die Hand und die Frau wühlte aus einem dreckigen, alten Beutel eine Handvoll Muscheln und gab sie dem Händler. Als der Händler auch noch das Brot in Empfang nahm, rieb er sich die Hände und band die Leine los, mit der ich im Käfig angebunden war und gab sie der Frau.

„Ist mir immer wieder eine Ehre mit dir Geschäfte zu machen", sagte er schmierig und übergab der Frau das eine Ende der Leine.

„Pass gut auf, ich mach den Käfig jetzt auf. Kann sein, dass es versucht abzuhauen."

Die Frau nickte nur und zog einmal kräftig an der Leine als der Händler die Tür zu meinem Käfig öffnete. Sie hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft und da ich nicht erwürgt werden wollte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen.

In den nächsten zehn Minuten lernte ich etwas von dem Dorf kennen. Es waren insgesamt acht Hütten aus Lehm, Stroh und allen möglichen anderen Dingen, die der Wald so hergab. Vor einigen dieser Hütten saßen angekettete „Tiere", die ich als Kobolde erkennen konnte. Ich konnte auch noch einige andere Menschen entdecken, die allesamt irgendwelche Arbeiten zu verrichten hatten. 

„Da bin ich ja in was hineingeraten", murmelte ich leise.

Vor der kleinsten und schäbigsten Hütte hielt die Frau an. Sie ging um das Haus herum und lief geradewegs auf einen windschiefen Schuppen zu. Dort angekommen öffnete sie die Tür und zog mich hinein. In einer Ecke des Raumes wurde ich angekettet. Bevor die Frau den Raum wieder verließ, stellte sie mir zwei Schüsseln vor die Nase, die Wasser und irgendwas zu Essen enthielten.

Als die Frau fort und die Tür verschlossen war, war es fast vollständig dunkel in dem kleinen Raum ... nur durch ein schmutziges Fenster und einige Ritzen fiel etwas Sonnenlicht.

„Na toll ... dagegen ist Azkaban ja ein Luxushotel!"

Angewidert beobachtete ich das „Essen", das irgendwie vor mir zu flüchten schien. Was aber nicht daran lag, dass mir irgendwas Lebendes zu Essen gegeben wurde, sondern vielmehr daran, dass das tote Tier schon etwas länger tot war und dementsprechend viele Konsumenten herbeigerufen hatte, als da wären: Maden, Würmer, Fliegen, Schimmelpilze und andere nette Dinge.

„Wie bei Merlins Bart komme ich hier wieder raus?", fragte ich mich selber und zuckte zusammen, als ich eine Antwort erhielt.

„Aus diesem Dorf ist noch kein Tier entkommen!"

Suchend blickte ich mich um.

„Wer und wo bist du?", fragte ich argwöhnisch. Ein Lachen war die Antwort.

„Ich sitze dir genau gegenüber und ich bin ein Gefangener genau wie du ... finde dich besser damit ab ... dann wird es einfacher."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die gegenüberliegende Ecke und konnte nach wenigen Minuten tatsächlich eine liegende Gestalt ausmachen. Offensichtlich auch ein Mann.

„Nun ... wie haben sie dich erwischt?", fragte der Mann.

„Keine Ahnung ... ich kann mich nur an ein paar Wölfe erinnern", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Mh-hm! Bist du Zauberer oder Muggel? Ich bin ein Zauberer."

„Ich auch."

„Tja, ich bin so dumm gewesen und habe mich im Schlaf von diesen Dingern überwältigen lassen ... warum hast du deinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt?"

„Habe ihn schon vor einigen Monaten verloren ...", antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Aha! Dein Name?"

„Severus Snape und deiner?"

„Malcom Mason."

„Hast du schon mal versucht abzuhauen?", fragte ich.

„Mehr als einmal ... vor allen Dingen anfangs ... aber sie haben mich immer wieder erwischt. Kennen sich hier einfach besser aus als unsereins. Haben sozusagen Heimvorteil. Später habe ich es dann bleiben lassen. Es lebt sich nicht einmal schlecht hier ... wenn man das tut, was von einem erwartet wird ... und davon mal abgesehen ... ich würde alleine in dem Wald keine Stunde überleben."

Ich nickte kaum merklich und begann unbewusst an meinem „Halsband" herumzufummeln. Als ich merkte was ich tat, sah ich mich um. Irgendwie musste man das Ding doch aufbekommen können. Als Kind war kein Schloss vor mir sicher gewesen. Weder die mit Magie versiegelten noch die gewöhnlichen Türschlösser, die die Muggel benutzten. Ich hatte immer einen Weg gefunden um verschlossene Türen zu öffnen ... egal wie ... und ich würde auch dieses verflixte Schloss aufbekommen.

Suchend blickte ich mich in meiner Umgebung um. Irgendetwas musste hier sein, dass mir behilflich sein konnte.

„Ich bin schon drei Jahre hier", fuhr Malcom fort, „ist eigentlich ganz nett hier ... musst nur immer kuschen. Man bekommt drei Mahlzeiten am Tag ... ein Dach über dem Kopf ... was will man mehr?"

Bei seinen letzten Worten blickte ich auf und ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Freiheit? Leben?", fragte ich ironisch.

„Der Mensch gewöhnt sich an alles", antwortete er schulterzuckend.

„Der Mensch vielleicht ... ich bestimmt nicht!", murmelte ich entschieden und griff nach einem bleichen Geflügelknochen. Vorsichtig stocherte ich mit diesem Knochen in dem alten Schloss herum, um ihn ja nicht zu zerbrechen. So wie es aussah, war das nämlich der einzige Knochen den ich hatte.

Malcom sah mir eine Weile lang zu und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Sturrkopf", war die einzige Reaktion, die er für mich übrig hatte und als er dieses sagte überhörte ich beinahe das leise Klicken, das mir sagte, dass meine Mühen nicht vergebens waren.

Das Schloss war tatsächlich offen!

Hastig streifte ich das Halsband ab und befreite mich von der Leine. Malcom sah mich fassungslos an.

„I-ich glau-aubs nich ...!", stotterte er überrascht.

„Soll ich dich auch befreien?", fragte ich ihn mehr rhetorisch, denn ich glaubte die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„D-du will-illst mi-mich befreien?", ich sah gerade in eine andere Richtung und darum hatte ich ihn nicht genau im Blick.

Erst als es plötzlich laut anfing zu scheppern, drehte ich mich erschrocken zu ihm um. Er schlug mit seiner Blechschüssel wütend gegen ein paar Eisenstangen.

„D-du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich jetzt gehen lasse?", keifte er irre „Du sollst hier genau so verrotten wie ich ... tausend Tode sollst du sterben ...!"

„Danke nein, ich bin in den vergangenen Monaten mehr als tausend Tode gestorben und ich gedenke nicht diese Tradition fortzuführen", antwortete ich hastig und humpelte schnell zur Tür, gerade rechtzeitig, um dem Irren zu entgehen, der nach meinen Beinen schnappte.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich die Tür und trat ins Freie. Ich warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu der kleinen Hütte und sah wie die Frau steifbeinig und mit einem Besen bewaffnet auf mich zugerannt kam.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf meine Umgebung zu werfen, flüchtete ich in den Wald.

Eine Viertelstunde später sackte ich erschöpft auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Lange ... mache ... ich das ... nicht mehr mit!"

Ich sah in die Richtung aus der ich gekommen war. Würden sie mich jetzt noch einholen können? Ich wusste es nicht. Deswegen stemmte ich mich wieder hoch und lief langsam weiter. Vor mir lag eine große, ebene Fläche auf der kein einziger Baum stand ... nicht mal ein Busch oder einen Stein konnte ich erkennen. Nur meterhoher Schnee ... soweit das Auge reichte. Kopfschüttelnd lief ich weiter und schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper.

Gerade hatte ich die Hälfte der Ebene hinter mir, als ich meinte ein leises Knacken zu hören. Ich blieb still stehen und lauschte. Nichts! Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen lief ich weiter. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„KNACK!"

Da war es wieder!

„KNAACK!"

Schon wieder ... und es wurde lauter. Und noch während ich das dachte, ertönte ein neues Knacken ... diesmal so laut wie ein Donnergrollen ... oder eine Kanone!

Ich begann zu laufen, immer schneller. Denn jetzt konnte ich das Knacken einordnen. Ich lief auf einem zugefrorenen See ... und das Eis trug nicht!

Das Knacken wurde lauter und kam immer näher. Ich sah nach vorne. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann wäre ich in Sicherheit. Ein paar Meter.

Doch noch während ich das dachte, spürte ich, wie der Boden unter meinen Füssen nachgab. Verzweifelt machte ich einen Sprung nach vorne und landete bäuchlings im Schnee, meine Beine hingen bereits im eiskalten Wasser und ich rutschte immer weiter. Meine Hände krallten sich in den feinen Schnee ... versuchten Halt zu finden, wo kein Halt war. Ich rutschte unaufhaltsam immer weiter ins Wasser.

Oh Gott! Ich hasste Wasser! Ich hatte panische Angst davor!

Ich rutschte ab. Glitt ins eisige Wasser und sank nach unten. Ich öffnete meinen Mund für einen entsetzten Schrei ... aber alles was ich spürte, war das eiskalte Wasser, das in meinen Rachen floss. Verzweifelt ruderte und strampelte ich mit meinen Armen. Ich wollte nicht ertrinken!

Ich stieg tatsächlich wieder nach oben ... ich wusste nicht wie ... aber ich tat es. Meter für Meter kam ich näher an die Oberfläche. Ich konnte schon beinahe das Sonnenlicht durch die Eis- und Schneeschicht glitzern sehen.

Ich wollte an die Oberfläche. Mir wurde langsam schmerzhaft bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr lange Sauerstoff hatte. Meine Lungen brannten bereits jetzt und mir schien schwarz vor Augen zu werden.

Und dann endlich ... die Oberfläche zum Greifen nah. Ich reckte meine Hände nach oben und ... stieß gegen eine Eisdecke! Panisch suchte ich mit meinen Händen nach dem Loch in der Eisdecke, versuchte ein neues hinein zu schlagen. Aber erfolglos! Das Eis war zu fest ... und meine Glieder zu schwach und außerdem taub vor Kälte. Aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Immer wieder schlug ich gegen die Eisdecke, ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz in meinen Lungen. Aber dann wurde mein Wunsch nach Luft übermächtig und gegen meinen Willen öffnete sich mein Mund, um zu atmen. Seltsam abwesend sah ich die letzten Luftblasen, die sich ihren Weg nach oben suchten und spürte gleichzeitig wie das Wasser in meine Lungen lief und mein Körper gleichzeitig versuchte den ungewollten Störenfried wieder loszuwerden.

Die Welt um mich herum verschwamm. Die Welt, die nur aus Dunkelheit und Kälte bestand ... und bald ... würde ... ich ... ein ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ..... ...... ........ ................ .........................!

**Eine Halbe Stunde später aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Schlecht gelaunt flog ich über einen Wald am südlichen Ende von England. Heute war Sonntag! Und ich flog mitten durch die Pampa! Und warum? Am Freitag hatte ich den Unterricht für Montag vorbereiten wollen. Und hatte mir schon einige Wochen vorher ein paar Tierchen zusammengejagt, dich ich benötigte. Und Rascal hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als eben diese Tiere in einem seiner Tränke zu verkochen – ungefragt auch noch. Also stand ich ohne Unterrichtsmaterialien da und konnte die Tiere auch nirgends mehr rechtzeitig bestellen. Das hieß, dass ich mich selber auf den Weg machen musste um Ersatz zu finden und das hieß, dass ich seit Freitagabend durch ganz England flog, um geeignete Tiere für den Unterricht zu finden. Es hatte zwar gedauert, aber ich hatte welche gefunden und befand mich nun auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts, das sich leider am anderen Ende von England befand. Sicher, ich hätte nicht fliegen brauchen ... aber irgendwie brauchte ich momentan den Wind, der durch meine Flügel rauschte und mir ums Gesicht blies ... auch wenn es furchtbar kalt war. Und zudem vor etwa einer halben Stunde ein Schneesturm eingesetzt hatte.

Als ich eine Rauchsäule vor mir aufsteigen sah, blickte ich nach unten und verzog angewidert mein Gesicht. Dort unten lebten die Halboger. Widerliche Kreaturen, die sich Menschen und andere magische Wesen – sofern sie ihrer habhaft werden konnten – als Haus- und Arbeitstiere hielten. Ich wusste nicht mal, was diese Dinger genau waren. Sicher, sie selber nannten sich Halboger ... aber nun ja, es waren nicht die schlauesten Wesen auf diesem Planeten. Sie waren gerade in der Lage zu erkennen, ob sie selbst männlich oder weiblich waren ... und da hörte es auch schon auf.

Mein Volk ignorierte sie so gut es ging, wir prallten nur aufeinander wenn sie irgendwen von uns entführt hatten – was Hades sei Dank – äußerst selten vorkam. Ich ließ das Dorf hinter mir und flog nach wenigen Minuten über einen zugefrorenen See. Im Sommer sah er von oben gesehen richtig schön aus ... wie ein funkelnder Edelstein ... jetzt sah er wie alles andere auch, weiß und tot aus. Er schien dieses Jahr komplett zugefroren zu sein. Allerdings schien das Eis nicht zu tragen, wie ich an einer Fläche erkannte, die vollkommen eisfrei war. Anscheinend war jemand hier eingebrochen. Wahrscheinlich einer dieser Idioten aus dem Dorf! Mir sollte es Recht sein. Einer weniger, der Unheil stiften konnte.

Ein paar Flügelschläge später hatte ich diesen Wald hinter mir gelassen und befand mich auf direktem Weg nach Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*Atropos blickt panisch umher und weicht harten Wurfgeschossen mit einem beherzten Sprung in den Graben aus*

Tja ... *schwenkt weißes Fähnchen* ... so wie es ausschaut ... sind alle am Ende angekommen!  Wie hat es euch gefallen? *hört schon das wütende Geschrei und Gekreisch der Leser*  Nicht gut? ... Doch gut? 

Wie auch immer ... ähm ... also ... ich denke ... 12 Rewus ... und ... es kommt ein neues Kapitel? Ist das zuviel verlangt? Nein, ich glaube nicht! Also bis zum nächsten Mal!

Ach ja, und für alle die noch mehr zu Lesen vertragen können ... ich habe vor einigen Tagen? Wochen? meine HdR-Fic veröffentlicht. Ist unter dem Titel „Elbendämmerung" zu finden! Wäre nett, wenn ihr mal vorbei schauen könntet und einen Kommentar abgebt!


	23. Sprechende Enten

**Kapitel 22: Von sprechenden Enten**

**AvA: **Ich bin wieder dahaaa! Mit einer Bitte an euch! *schnief* Unter euch gibt es nicht zufälligerweise ein paar HdR-Leser???? Wenn ja, dann habt ihr nicht zufälligerweise ein wenig Zeit, um bei meiner HdR-Fanfic (Hier, bei FF-net) vorbeizuschauen und den ein oder anderen Kommentar abzugeben? Habe nämlich Kapitel 2 online gestellt und gerade mal vier Kommis erhalten ... da lohnt sich doch das weiterschreiben gar nicht .... ;-) Ihr habt mich einfach zu sehr verwöhnt! *gg* 

**@1234...:** 12 Rewus da ... und du musstet nicht mal mehrere schreiben ... hoffe ich doch ...*gg* 

**@Pe:** Jo, Crack ist bescheuert ... und ob ich Snape jetzt verrecken lasse oder nicht, dass erfährst du nur durch weiterlesen! *sfg* Aber ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, dass ich ihn nicht sterben lasse.

**@smart:** Ich kann dir genau sagen, wer bei 35° im Schatten seinen Pool putzt! Du!!!! Warum eigentlich? Und wie hast du deine Prüfungen überstanden? Aber ich kann dir sagen ... als ich mein Abi geschrieben habe, ist die Zeit irgendwie auch verflogen. Übrigens, deinen Vergleich mit deiner Katze finde ich wirklich äußerst passend *schnurrrr* Habe selber zwei Stubentiger mit sehr sadistischen Neigungen, wenn es um Beute geht ... aber irgendwie hat Atropos immer Mitleid mit den Nagern und rettet sie! (Gilt nur für Nager! Nicht für Menschen! Auch nicht für spezielle dunkel gekleidete, abgemagerte Zauberer). Zu Demonas Neugier ... hmmm ... sie ist eine Viertelstunde **nachdem** Sev in den See geplumpst ist darüber geflogen ... solange ohne Sauerstoff da drin rumzudümpeln, kommt nicht gut! *gg* 

**@Elliot:** Die Post ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war ... kein garstiger Heuler angekommen ... Luigi allerdings schon ... der ist aber von meinem hauseigenen Kopfgeldjäger aufs Korn genommen worden! *ggg* Jaa, für Kloppereien ist mein Ion immer zu haben! Ich finde es aber schön, dass dir der Cliffie gefallen hat!

**@LocaInferna:** Ja, das dachte ich mir, dass dir das gefällt! *sfg* Übrigens ... bist du in deinen Träumen mittlerweile auch von sexy, tuntigen Piraten und göttlich aussehenden Schmieden heimgesucht worden? Meine Wenigkeit hat mittlerweile ein hübsches Bild von den zwei an der Wand hängen ... *sabber* ... und wartet auf ihre Freundin, die aus Irland zurückkommt, und mit der sie sich dann den Film ein zweites Mal ansehen will! *gg* 

**@AliciaSpinnet2:** Ja, was soll ich dazu noch sagen? *g* Danke, für dein Review!

**@Khair ed Din:** Antwort 1: Wird er wieder aus dem See herauskommen? *zweifelnd Augenbraue hebt* Antwort 2: Die Oger sind eine Kreuzung aus Shrek und einigen Viechern, die mal in Angel – Jäger der Finsternis zu sehen waren ... und außerdem einer ordentlichen Portion von Atropos' schräger Fantasie! Antwort 3: Black? Black ... wer war das doch gleich ... ach ja ...! Sagen wir mal so, ich hatte vor ihm einen kleinen Auftritt zu können ... ich weiß bloß noch nicht wie und wo und wann ... ;-)

**@Erdbeere:** Ich bin für meine kleinen Gemeinheiten bekannt! *ggg* Und bis jetzt fahr ich mit ihnen auf der richtigen Schiene! *gggg* Hauptsache der Zug entgleist nicht!

**@Elke:** Who knows? … Lass dich einfach überraschen! *sfg* Aber wie soll ich sagen ... er ist mittlerweile einfach nicht mehr relevant! *gggg*

**@SeverDanger:** Ich hoffe du hattest schönes Wetter im Urlaub!

Claw? Sich schnell verlieben? Ich würde es eher als „nichts anbrennen lassen" bezeichnen! *gg* Außerdem ist die kleine 17 Jahre ... und bei ihnen zu Hause herrscht Männerschwund! Da darf sie sich ruhig mal ein wenig austoben! 

*GGGGGGGGGGGG* Übrigens, ich bin der Meinung, dass deine Erörterung bzgl. der Unterschiede zwischen Männlein und Weiblein in jedes gute Biobuch gehören! Und wegen seiner Angst vor Wasser ... ich meine erwähnt zu haben, dass sein Vater versucht hat, ihm auf nicht sehr kinderfreundlichem Weg das Schwimmen beizubringen (Papi halt Klein-Sevi einfach in den hauseigenen Froschteich geworfen und besagter Bubbi ist dabei beinahe abgesoffen). Noch was ... ich freue mich immer sehr über Rewus ... je länger desto besser!

**@minka:** Tja ... in der Nähe vielleicht schon ... aber was bringt ihm das, wenn er tot ist?

**@Severin(ohneMary)**: Muss dich leider enttäuschen! Kein zweiseitiges Review von euch angekommen. Weder auf der Seite von FF-net noch in meinem Postkasten! Aber es freut mich, dass euch mein Chap gefallen hat. Und die Frage, wie ich Sev das antun konnte, beantworte ich mal nicht!

**@Hexe1:** Finde ich wirklich schön, dass du so mit Sevie mitgelitten hast ... hat ihm aber nicht viel geholfen, oder? *gg*

Und jetzt geht es ohne große Umschweife sofort und auf der Stelle mit dem Hauptteil weiter!

**Aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Seit dem Treffen, waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Nachdem der Minister damals zornentbrannt die Große Halle verlassen hatte, war es noch ein gemütliches Abendessen geworden. Zum Schluss hatten einige Völker Albus auch noch Unterstützung zugesagt, allerdings unter der Vorraussetzung, dass der Minister davon nichts erführe.

Bitteschön, konnten sie haben!

Jetzt stand ich vor der Eingangstür von Hogwarts und fror mir, trotz Mantel und Wärmezauber, sämtliche Extremitäten ab. Der Grund warum ich hier stand, war, dass sich bei mir Besuch angekündigt hatte. Sevanna Snape hatte mir heute Morgen per Eule mitgeteilt, dass sie gegen Mittag hier ankommen würde. Einen Grund hatte sie nicht genannt. Sie hatte lediglich darum gebeten, dass ich vor dem Tor stehen und auf sie warten sollte.

„Warum zum Geier, ausgerechnet ich? Hätte sie nicht jemand anders darum bitten können? Ich bin doch so kälteempfindlich!", fluchte ich leise.

Zu dieser Kälte gesellte sich auch noch mein Groll über Rupert Rascal. Ich hatte ihm bis heute nicht verziehen, dass er die Rettungsaktion damals vereitelt hatte und von Albus seine fristlose Entlassung gefordert. Aber Albus war der Meinung, dass Rascal ruhig weiter in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. Immerhin hatte der Mann es ja nur gut gemeint und uns mit dieser Aktion vielleicht das Leben gerettet.

Das ich nicht lachte.

Hätte er diese Aktion nicht vereitelt, hätten wir ein anderes Leben retten können und selbst wahrscheinlich nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen. Aber nein, Albus musste natürlich immer wieder etwas Gutes in diesem Menschen finden. Und das, obwohl er Rascal eigentlich gar nicht einstellen wollte.

„Versteh einer die Menschen, ich tue es nicht!", murmelte ich aufgebracht.

Außerdem hatte es Rascal mittlerweile zur Tradition gemacht, mir an jedem ersten und 15. eines Monates einen Heiratsantrag in der Großen Halle zu machen. Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ich an diesen Tagen in meinen Räumen aß.

Plötzlich begann die Luft zu flimmern und Sevanna Snape stand kurz darauf vor mir. Ich hatte einige Zeit sie zu betrachten, bevor sie mich begrüßte. Sie sah noch älter und kränker aus, als bei unserem letzten Treffen.

„Professor Hawks, ich freue mich, dass sie meiner Bitte nachgekommen sind", sagte sie müde lächelnd und reichte mir ihre Hand.

„Mrs. Snape", antwortete ich zur Begrüßung – zu mehr konnte ich mich nicht aufraffen, da mir wirklich höllisch kalt war, „wollen wir nicht reingehen? Man sieht es diesem Gemäuer zwar nicht an, aber es ist innen wärmer als außen!"

Sie nickte abwesend. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee!"

Eine Handbewegung von mir genügte und das Tor schwang auf, um uns einzulassen. Mitten in der Eingangshalle blieben wir stehen.

„Mrs. Snape, möchten sie mir wohl den Grund ihres Kommens mitteilen?", fragte ich freundlich, „oder kann ich ihnen irgendetwas anbieten? Tee? Kuchen?"

„Wie?", sie sah mich abwesend an. „Nein, nein ... nichts zu essen oder zu trinken. Ich bin hier weil ... ... nun ja, sie lagern doch noch die Sachen meines Sohnes hier, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, wir haben sie in einem privaten Raum aufbewahrt! Aber ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz!"

„Ich würde mir die Sachen gerne ansehen ... und aussortieren ...."

Nur mühsam gelang es mir meine Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Oh!", war alles, was ich für diesen Moment herausbrachte.

„Wissen sie ... als ich in St. Mungos lag ... habe ich festgestellt, wie wenig ich eigentlich über meinen Sohn wusste ... ich hoffe eigentlich auf einige persönliche Sachen von ihm zu stoßen, damit ich sein Handeln besser verstehen kann."

„Verständlich", antwortete ich leise und fuhr gleich darauf etwas lauter fort, „nun, das lässt sich einrichten ... allerdings muss ich vorher die Person finden, die den Schlüssel bei sich trägt!"

Sevanna Snape sah mich mit diesem Blick an, der so typisch für die gesamte Familie Snape war. Einen Mischung aus Erstaunen und Herablassung, aber darum kümmerte ich nicht weiter, sondern schnappte mir einen meiner Slytherins am Kragen, der gerade den Weg in die Kerker einschlug. Es war Pansy.

„Ja, Professor? Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Das können sie durchaus, Miss Parkinson. Bitte richten sie Mr. Malfoy aus, dass er unverzüglich hier zu Erscheinen hat!"

„Mache ich!", mit diesen Worten verschwand das Mädchen zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und ich wandte mich wieder an Mrs. Snape, die mich misstrauisch ansah.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja, Malfoy!", erwiderte ich knapp.

Fünf Minuten später stand Draco mit fragendem Blick vor mir.

„Sie haben nach mir gerufen, Professor?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Es geht um den Schlüssel, den ich ihnen anvertraut habe. Können sie mir ihn bitte holen?"

„Nein", der Junge sah mich grinsend an, „ich kann ihn nicht holen. Ich habe den Schlüssel immer bei mir. Genau wie sie es mir gesagt haben."

„Sehr schön. Würden sie dann bitte mit uns kommen und die Kammer aufschließen?"

„Sicher doch, Professor!", antwortete er und begab sich runter in die Kerker. Mrs. Snape und ich folgten dem Jungen.

„Sie haben den Schlüssel einem Schüler anvertraut? Dem Sohn von Lucius Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich ungläubig.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und Draco besitzt mein vollstes Vertrauen!"

„Na, wenn sie meinen!"

„Das meine ich!"

**Aus der Sicht von Rupert Rascal**

Ich wagte mein Glück kaum zu fassen. Vor ungefähr zehn Minuten war ich auf dem Weg in die Große Halle gewesen. Aber als ich sah, wer dort in der Eingangshalle stand, war ich flugs hinter die nächste Säule gesprungen. Leider konnte ich von diesem Standpunkt aus, so gut wie gar nichts hören und schlich mich deswegen näher an Demona Hawks und die Mutter von Snape an.

Gerade als ich nah genug an ihnen dran war, konnte ich hören, wie Demona eines der Mädchen nach Malfoy befragte. Zuerst hatte ich mich gewundert, aber dann kam der Junge an und ich fing beim folgenden Gespräch an zu strahlen wie ein Glühwürmchen. Draco Malfoy hatte die ganze Zeit über den Schlüssel, den ich so verzweifelt suchte, in seinem Besitz. Und jetzt waren die beiden Frauen auf dem Weg, um die Sachen meines Vorgängers zu durchwühlen. Das war die Gelegenheit, um an seine Aufzeichnungen zu kommen. Ich musste mir bloß noch überlegen wie.

Aber dann durchschoss mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk meines Cousins ... er hatte es irgendwie geschafft an einen Tarnumhang zu kommen ... und den hatte er mir geschenkt. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um ihn auszuprobieren.

Eiligst rannte ich wieder in mein Büro – darauf bedacht, dass die Frauen mich nicht bemerkten, denn unglücklicherweise, befanden sich die Kammer und meine Wohnräume im selben Gang - und kramte, dort angekommen - das Geschenk hervor, ich warf den Umhang über und sah im Spiegel nach, ob ich auch wirklich vollkommen verborgen war. Und dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu der versperrten Kammer.

Als ich dort ankam, holten die Frauen gerade mit Unterstützung des jungen Malfoys die Kartons aus der Kammer und brachten sie in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum. Einen Augenblick spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, in die Kammer zu gehen und dort die Kartons zu durchsuchen, aber die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, war einfach zu groß.

Also wartete ich einen geeigneten Moment ab und schlüpfte dann in das Klassenzimmer, um mich in einer Ecke zu verbergen.

Mrs. Snape beugte sich über eine Schachtel, während Demona und der Junge immer wieder neue Kartons herbrachten.

Nach einer halben Stunde, waren alle Kartons im Klassenzimmer untergebracht.

„Kann ich ihnen sonst noch helfen, Professor?", fragte der Spross von Lucius Malfoy seine Hauslehrerin.

Demona – in meinen Gedanken nannte ich sie schon längst Mona – sah nachdenklich auf Mrs. Snape, die immer noch mit dem gleichen Karton beschäftigt war.

„Ja, es wäre nett, wenn du den Hauselfen sagen würdest, dass wir hier eine Kleinigkeit zu essen brauchen ... du weißt, wo die Küche ist?"

Malfoy grinste.

„Professor, ich denke mit Ausnahme von den Ravenclaws weiß jeder Schüler, wo die Küche ist **und** wie man reinkommt!"

„Sehr schön! Dann beeil dich bitte!"

„Mach ich!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Junge durch die Tür. Kaum war selbige zu, sah Mrs. Snape das erste Mal von dem Karton auf und Mona an.

„Hat mein Sohn eigentlich nur schwarze Sachen getragen?", fragte sie seufzend.

„So weit ich weiß, befindet sich in seinem Besitz auch ein Festumhang in dunkelgrün und einige weiße Hemden. Aber ansonsten hat er meistens schwarz getragen."

„Nun ja ... daran kann ich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern ... und dabei war er so ein hübscher, junger Mann ... finden sie nicht auch?"

Ich konnte erkennen, wie Demona mit ihrer Fassung rang.

„Also ... er war auf jeden Fall eine beeindruckende Erscheinung!", versuchte sie sich zu retten.

Mrs. Snape blickte lächelnd auf.

„Ja, das war er wirklich."

Die ältere Frau – vom Aussehen her älter – hing noch einige Minuten ihren Erinnerungen nach, bis sie von Mona in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde.

„Mrs. Snape, in diesen Kartons dort", sie deutete auf die vier Kartons direkt vor Snapes Mutter, „werden sie nur Kleidung finden, in denen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand liegen die Zaubertrankzutaten und alles andere was er so zurechtgebraut hat ... und in diesen", Demona deutete auf einige Kartons in der Nähe der Tafel, „befinden sich Mappen, Ordner, Fotoalben ... und ähnliche Dinge!"

„Danke ... ich denke, dann werde ich diese Kartons zuerst durchsuchen!"

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, machte es leise „PLOPP" und auf zwei unbenutzten Tischen stapelten sich Tabletts mit Essen und Trinken.

„Wie ich sehe, konnte Draco die Hauselfen dazu überreden uns einiges zu essen zu machen."

Ich blickte auf den Tisch. „Einiges" war in der Hinsicht von Demona gewaltig untertrieben. Dort lag genug Essen, um die gesamte Schülerschaft von Hogwarts satt zu kriegen!

„Wollen sie nicht eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmen, Mrs. Snape? Die Reise war bestimmt nicht einfach!", sprach die blonde Lehrerin und ging zu dem Pult, um sich einen Dougnat zu nehmen.

Mrs. Snape blickte zuerst zu den Kartons und ging dann leicht wiederstrebend auf den Tisch mit den Leckereien zu, um sich ein belegtes Brot zu nehmen und daran zu knabbern.

Eine halbe Stunde lang, saßen die Frauen einfach nur da und aßen. Ab und zu sprachen sie mal kurz über belanglose Dinge und das war's. Vom Stehen taten mir so langsam die Füße weh und ein Bein begann langsam einzuschlafen. Aber ich durfte mich nicht bewegen, denn ich hatte schon gehört, dass mein blonder Engel ein erstaunlich gutes Gehör besaß.

Und dann, als Mrs. Snape endlich aufstand und ich schon wieder Hoffnung schöpfte, klopfte es plötzlich an die Tür.

Demona sah erstaunt zur Tür.

„Herein!", erklang bald darauf ihre melodische Stimme, die nur mit dem Singen eines Engels zu vergleichen war.

„Äh ... Mama? Bist du hier drin?"

„Hinter den Kartons, Kleines ... an der gegenüberliegenden Wand!"

„Gut!"

Im nächsten Moment sah man Demonas Tochter hinter den Kartons hervorkommen. In den letzten Wochen, hatte sich ihr Aussehen zum positiven verbessert. Sie begann damit sich zu schminken und machte ihre Haare morgens vernünftig. Sie war wirklich hübsch, nicht auf die Art ihrer Mutter, aber ganz ansehnlich. Aber dass sie mich wegen meiner Benotung bei ihrer Mutter angeschwärzt hatte, verzieh ich ihr nicht so schnell!

„Mama, ich muss dich was fragen ...", sie sah sich um, „oh ... ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast ... soll ich später wieder kommen?"

„Kommt drauf an, was du von mir willst ... aber ich denke, ich muss dich erst mal vorstellen. Mrs. Snape das ist meine Tochter, Claw! Claw, das ist Mrs. Snape, die Mutter von Professor Snape!"

Mrs. Snape betrachtete das Mädchen mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Du bist also Claw!", murmelte sie nach einer Begrüßung.

„Ähh ... ja?!", war die erstaunte Antwort.

„Nun, Severin hat mir erzählt, dass er hier auf dich gestoßen ist! Er meinte, du hättest ihn an irgendjemanden erinnert ... aber er kam nicht drauf an wen ... und dabei hat mein Ältester sonst ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis!"

„Na ja, ich denke, ich werde ihn an meine Mutter erinnert haben!"

Mrs. Snape schüttelte bestimmt ihren Kopf.

„Nein, das hat er definitiv ausgeschlossen. Er meinte, du wärest ein ganz anderer Typ als deine Mutter!"

Dieses Gespräch versprach doch tatsächlich interessant zu werden, aber gerade als Claw antworten wollte, räusperte sich Demona vernehmlich.

„Mrs. Snape, sie wollten die Kartons durchsuchen!"

„Wie? Oh ja, danke!" Daraufhin ging sie zu den Kartons und öffnete einen davon. Und ich war hin und hergerissen. Denn wenn ich jetzt das Gespräch zwischen Demona und ihrer Tochter belauschen wollte, konnte ich nicht mehr auf das achten, was Mrs. Snape tat und dann würden mir vielleicht die Aufzeichnungen durch die Lappen gehen. Würde ich aber Mrs. Snape beobachten, würde ich nicht dem Gespräch lauschen können. Es war wie verhext! Aber schlussendlich beschloss ich Snapes Mutter im Auge zu behalten, da das auf lange Sicht wichtiger war.

Zehn Minuten nahm sie ein Buch nach dem anderen aus dem Karton und legte sie auf verschiedene Stapel ab, aber nichts sah danach aus, als hätte es irgendwas mit geheimen Aufzeichnungen zu tun.

„Wenn das alles war, kannst du jetzt wieder gehen, Claw!"

„Ist gut! Danke!"

Mrs. Snape sah auf.

„Oh, Professor kann ihre Tochter nicht ein wenig bleiben? Ich bin gerne in Gesellschaft von Kindern! Außerdem kann sie uns vielleicht ein wenig helfen."

„Mrs. Snape! Nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich halte es nicht für angebracht, wenn meine siebzehnjährige Tochter in den persönlichen Dingen ihres Sohnes herumwühlt!", sagte Demona in einem ungewohnt harten Tonfall.

„Was hier unangebracht ist und was nicht, bestimme in diesem Fall ich! Und außerdem habe ich nie behauptet, dass ihre Tochter in den Sachen **herumwühlen **soll, wie sie es so schön ausdrückten! Ich dachte lediglich, dass sie mir ein wenig zur Hand gehen soll.", antwortete die Frau in einem ebenso harten und kalten Ton wie zuvor Demona.

„Wenn sie das meinen! Aber ich denke Claw sollte selber entscheiden, vielleicht hat sie schon etwas Anderes vor!"

Mrs. Snape sah das Mädchen lächelnd an ... und bevor Demona noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte ihre Tochter schon „ja" gesagt!

Zähneknirschend drehte Demona sich um und nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen.

„Sehr schön, dann sei so gut und hol mir die kleine Schachtel von dort drüben!", fing Sevanna an.

Claw nickte und ging in die besagte Richtung. Um an die Schachtel heranzukommen, musste sie sich etwas recken, aber sie konnte die Schachtel trotzdem nur mit ihren Fingerspitzen berühren. Sie schaffte es die kleine Box etwas zu bewegen und es sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde sie es ohne weitere Probleme schaffen, aber dann verlor sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem erstaunten Quietschen auf den Hintern. Die Schachtel fiel natürlich hinterher und genau auf den Kopf der Schülerin. Durch den plötzlichen Aufprall sprang die Schachtel auf und heraus rutschte ein großer Stapel, buntbedruckter, abgegriffener Hefte!

„Claw, ist dir was passiert?", Demona stürzte auf ihre Tochter zu, dicht gefolgt von Mrs. Snape.

„Nein, aber ich habe die ganzen Hefte durch den Raum verteilt!" Claw stutzte und sah sich die Hefte genauer an.

„Was sind das denn?", fragte sie entgeistert und jetzt sah auch ich mir das bunte Durcheinander genauer an ... und war gelinde gesagt schockiert.

„Oh ...", sagte Mrs. Snape nur, während sich Demona mit der Hand an die Stirn packte, als hätte sie Migräne.

Nach einer Weile fing Mrs. Snape an zu kichern.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass er die ganzen Dinger noch hat", sie ging in die Hocke und nahm eines vom Boden auf, „er hat sich sogar neue gekauft. Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Claw sah verständnislos auf Mrs. Snape und dann auf ihre Mutter.

„Was sind das denn nun für Hefte?"

„Das, mein Kind", fing Sevanna Snape an, „sind Comic-Hefte der Muggel. Der Bruder meines Mannes – Sevillius Snape – war ein richtiger Muggel-Fanatiker. Er hat einmal zu Studienzwecken mehrere Monate in der Muggelwelt gelebt .... Ich glaube Severus, war damals ungefähr sieben Jahre alt. Auf jeden Fall kam er uns eines Tages besuchen und hatte einen ganzen Koffer voll mit diesen Heften. Severus war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Wir mussten ihn abends zum Essen zwingen, so vertieft war er in die Comics. Er saß drei Tage lang nur vor dem Koffer und hat gelesen. Besonders angetan war er von den Heften, die du hier siehst. Wie hieß der Erfinder noch mal? ... Irgendein Wald .... Tippnie ... nein ... Wald ... Tittnie? ... Ah nein, jetzt hab ich es. Walt Disney! So hieß er."

„Und Professor Snape, hat diese ... diese", Claw sah auf das Cover eines Heftes, „diese Mickey Mäuse ... alle gelesen?"

„Gelesen? Er hat sie verschlungen! Jedes mal, wenn Sevillius zu Besuch kam, musste er Severus neue Hefte mitbringen. Einmal ist Severus sogar ins nächste Muggeldorf gelaufen, um sich die Hefte selber zu kaufen. Merlin sei Dank, hat Severin ihn noch gefunden, bevor er in dem Dorf mit Galleonen bezahlen wollte. Er hatte sogar zwei Lieblingsfiguren ... lass mich überlegen ... Madam Mim ... und Gundel Gaukeley!"

„Aha!" Claw war sprachlos.

„Claw? Räum die Hefte bitte wieder in ihre Schachtel zurück!", befahl Demona nach einem Augenblick der vollkommenen Stille und schickte blutrünstige Blicke zu Sevanna Snape. Claw machte sich an die Arbeit und räumte die Hefte wieder ein.

Sevanna setzte sich wieder an ihren Karton und ich beobachtete sie weiter, als mir plötzlich etwas anderes ins Auge fiel. Aus der Box war noch etwas anderes herausgefallen. Eine grüne Mappe, um die sich eine silberne Schlange wand. Der Titel der Mappe war: „Severus Snape ... Privat!"

DAS musste es sein! Das musste die Mappe sein! Ich beobachtete meine Umgebung und ließ dann schnell die Mappe unter meinem Umhang verschwinden. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Aber bevor ich mich freuen konnte, musste ich erst mal irgendwie unbemerkt hier heraus kommen. Das gestaltete sich als schwierig, da mir einige Kartons den Weg versperrten und ich ja keinen Lärm machen durfte. Also beschloss ich einfach auf meinem Beobachtungsposten einen günstigen Augenblick abzuwarten.

Demona saß an einem Tisch und steckte sich regelmäßig eine Praline in den Mund, Sevanna Snape sortierte weiter den Karton und Claw begann damit die Comics chronologisch zu ordnen.

Nach einer Weile sah Sevanna wieder auf.

„Claw, du kannst die Hefte auch gerne lesen!"

„Ich ... ähm ... ja danke!"

Sie nahm sich vorsichtig ein Heft und beäugte es misstrauisch, aber bereits fünf Minuten später war sie so vertieft, dass sie es nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, wenn eine Bombe hier eingeschlagen wäre. Demona registrierte das nur mit einem ungläubigen  Kopschütteln.

„Ach Claw? ... Komm doch mal her ... diese Fotos gefallen dir bestimmt gut!", Sevanna Snape hielt ihr ein Fotoalbum entgegen.

„Ich weiß nicht ... ob ich mir das ansehen sollte", antwortete Claw vorsichtig und sah zu ihrer Mutter, die wütende Blicke in Richtung Mrs. Snape abschoss.

„Ach komm schon her, es tut niemandem weh, wenn du dir die Bilder ansiehst!"

Claw ging geduckt zu ihr hinüber, beinahe so, als würde sie jeden Moment ein Donnerwetter ihrer Mutter befürchten und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Fotos.

„Na, was sagst du?"

Claw lief rot an.

"Was ist? Hast du noch nie einen Jungen in Badehose gesehen?"

„Nein, bei uns gibt es keine Männer!"

„Keine Männer?", wiederholte Mrs. Snape ungläubig.

„Claw hat Recht! Bei unserem Volk kommen keine Männer vor ... oder treffender gesagt: Die männlichen Wesen, die zu meinem Volk gehören, sind bei uns nicht erwünscht!"

„Aber die Kinder kennen doch ihre Väter!", fragte Sevanna entrüstet.

„Nein! Wir benötigen Männer nur zur Fortpflanzung!", erwiderte Demona kalt.

Sevanna warf einen schwer zu deutenden Blick auf Demona und wandte sich dann wieder an Claw.

„Na? Wie findest du die Bilder?"

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein ... aber wenn ich die Nase von Professor Snape gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich meine Mutter auf Knien angefleht, sie mir ändern zu dürfen!", murmelte das Mädchen leise.

„Severus hat sich nie über seine Nase beschwert", antwortete Sevanna nachdenklich und betrachtete das Bild genauer, „außerdem finde ich gar nicht, dass das so schlimm aussieht!"

„Bei Männern ist das auch anders", warf Demona kalt lächelnd dazwischen, „die müssen nicht gut aussehen! Außerdem gibt es so einen netten Spruch ... an der Nase eines Mannes erkennt man seinen ... und so weiter."

„Aber Mama!", kicherte Claw.

„Was aber? Claw, ich glaube, du solltest jetzt gehen. Du musst bestimmt noch Hausaufgaben machen!"

Claw wollte anscheinend widersprechen, wurde aber von einem Blick ihrer Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht. Bevor sie zur Tür lief, warf sie noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Comics.

„Claw?"

Sie drehte sich zu Sevanna Snape um.

„Du kannst die Comics mitnehmen, wenn du sie gut behandelst. Deine Mutter kann sie mir dann wiedergeben."

„Wirklich? Toll!", und bevor Demona irgendwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Claw die Comics geschnappt und den Raum verlassen.

„Nun meine Liebe, jetzt zu uns!", Sevanna sah meine Kollegin fest an.

„Ja?"

„Kann es sein, dass sie ein Problem mit Männern haben?"

Demona lief vor Zorn rot an.

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Wie kommen sie eigentlich auf diese abstruse Idee?"

Sevanna reagierte nicht auf diese Frage sondern redete munter weiter.

„Nun, glauben sie nicht, dass es den Kindern schadet, wenn sie nie ihre Väter kennenlernen? Oder sie nur selten sehen?"

„Sagen sie mal ... .... was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Ich bin auch die meiste Zeit ohne Vater aufgewachsen!"

„Das meine ich ja! Ihr ganzes Verhalten spricht Bände!"

„WAS?!"

„Sie scheinen absolut niemandem zu vertrauen, lassen sich nie auf mehr als eine Nacht ein und scheinen sowieso vor allen Männern zu flüchten."

„Wie kommen sie eigentlich auf diese Idee?", knurrte Demona.

„Beobachtungsgabe ... außerdem hatten meine Söhne sie als Hauslehrerin und die haben mir einiges erzählt."

„Ach? Und aus den Erzählungen einiger Kinder haben sie dann mein Charakterprofil zusammengestoppelt! Sehr professionell! Alle Achtung!", konterte Demona sarkastisch und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie machen es schon wieder ... wenn sie das Gefühl haben, irgendjemand könnte ihnen gefährlich werden, machen sie ihn mit Worten runter!"

„Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie ich lebe und gelebt habe! Hätten sie das erlebt, würden sie auch anders reden!"

„Das will ich ja gar nicht abstreiten. Aber trotzdem halte ich ihr jetziges Verhalten für völlig falsch! Sie können mir nämlich nicht erzählen, dass sie nicht irgendwann mal das Bedürfnis haben, sich an jemanden anzulehnen! Oder sich mal ausnahmsweise beschützen zu lassen."

„Hätte ich nach diesen Grundsätzen, die sie mir jetzt aufzählen, gelebt", zischte Demona in die Richtung ihrer Gesprächspartnerin, „wäre ich keine fünfhundert Jahre alt geworden!"

Sevanna blickte sie irritiert an. „Fünfhundert? Wie alt sind sie denn?"

„Es geht sie zwar nichts an, meine Beste, aber ich bin 2565 Jahre alt! Und das habe ich bestimmt nicht der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass ich mich von irgendjemanden ... und schon gar nicht von einem Mann ... habe beschützen lassen!", zischelte sie kalt und beugte sich kaum merklich vor. In ihren Augen begann ein eisiges Feuer zu glühen.

„So alt? ... das wusste ich nicht ... ... was zum Kuckuck sind sie eigentlich?"

„DAS geht sie wirklich nichts an!"

„Wie dem auch sei ... ... in Anbetracht dieser Umstände ... und der Zeit aus der sie kommen ... ist ihre Lebenseinstellung vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt ... auf jeden Fall ist sie nachvollziehbar!"

„Herzlichen Dank", entgegnete Demona ironisch.

Sevanna sah wieder hoch und fixierte Demona mit ihrem Blick.

„Aber trotzdem ... die Zeiten sind doch jetzt eigentlich anders ... ... ...", fing sie an und verlor den Faden.

„Soll heißen?", hakte Demona uninteressiert nach und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich halte es einfach nur für ungerecht, dass sie ihren Kindern aufgrund der Erfahrung, die sie in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten gemacht haben ... das Recht auf eine glückliche Familie verweigern. Und das sie ihre männlichen Gegenstücke einfach aus diesem Leben ausschließen."

Einen Moment herrschte beinahe gefährliche Stille, in der Demona die andere Frau ungläubig beäugte und dann fing sie plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung an schallend zu lachen.

Mrs. Snape starrte sie skeptisch an.

„Ich ... ich fürchte, ich verstehe den Grund ihrer Erheiterung nicht ganz."

„Wie ... auch ...", Demona hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Können sie mir mal verraten, was das soll?", fragte Sevanna leicht ärgerlich.

„Aber gerne!", Demona ging auf eine der Kisten zu und nahm sich ein bestimmtes Buch heraus, zwischendurch wurde sie immer wieder von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte sie die richtige Seite gefunden und hielt sie der anderen Frau unter die Nase.

„Das dort", Demona tippte auf ein Bild, „sind unsere männlichen Gegenstücke ... bitte beachten sie auch die Beschreibung ... denn in diesem Buch ist sie erschreckend genau!"

Sevanna nahm das Buch in die Hand und besah sich interessiert das Bild, nur um kurz darauf ihr Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Ähh igitt! ... verständlich, dass sie mit denen nichts zu tun haben wollen."

„Hätten sie mir widersprochen, hätte ich sie auch in eine Nervenheilklinik einweisen lassen!", erwiderte Demona zuckersüß, aber Snapes Mutter ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Aber ... sie nehmen doch auch menschliche Männer ... zum ... nun ... sie wissen was ich meine!"

„Ja, ich weiß, was sie meinen! Und sie haben Recht, wir bedienen uns auch den menschlichen Männern ... bloß wollen die, wenn sie herausgefunden haben, was wir sind, nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben. Fragen sie ihren Sohn mal nach einer ganz bestimmten Begegnung mit mir ... und sie werden verstehen! Und nun möchte ich sie bitten endlich mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgaben weiterzumachen ... ich habe nicht ewig Zeit", sie wandte sich ab und ging zu einer der Kisten, „und Mrs. Snape noch was! Unterlassen sie es in Zukunft meiner Tochter irgendwelche Comics ihres Sohnes zu geben ... oder ihr die Fotoalben zu zeigen! Ich halte es nämlich nicht für angemessen, dass eine Schülerin in den privaten Dingen ihres Lehrers herumschnüffelt!"

Sevanna blitzte sie böse an.

„Ganz wie sie wollen!"

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen", entgegnete meine Zukünftige mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, bei dem jeder andere Reiß aus genommen hätte.

„Trotzdem halte ich es für falsch, dass sie ihrer Tochter ihren Vater verschweigen!"

„Lediglich eine Schutzmaßnahme! Ich will nur nicht, dass sie verletzt wird!"

„Sie könnte verletzt werden, wenn sie erfährt wer ihr Vater ist?", Sevanna Snape war offenkundig verwirrt.

„Ihr Menschen habt ja keine Ahnung", knurrte Demona, „ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung, von den Schmerzen, die wir durch Männer erfahren haben!"

Einen Moment war Mrs. Snape sprachlos, dann fingen ihre Augen an Funken zu sprühen.

„Sie tun gerade so, als wären sie die Einzige, die Schmerz empfinden kann ..."

Demona ließ die Frau nicht ausreden.

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung was Schmerz ist ...", fauchte Demona dazwischen.

Diesmal fiel Sevanna ihr ins Wort und fing an zu schreien.

„Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren", schrie sie, „und ich weiß noch nicht einmal warum ... ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm ging ... ich weiß nicht, was er gefühlt hat ... und wenn ich an seinem Grab stehe, dann weiß, dass er dort nicht friedlich ruht, sondern irgendwo im Wald verrottet oder von irgendwelchen Tieren gefressen wird!" Mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Das ist Schmerz, Professor! Zu wissen, dass sein jüngstes Kind irgendwo im Wald von ein paar Psychopaten zu Tode gequält wird und man selber nichts machen kann, als tatenlos rumzusitzen! Und jetzt erzählen sie mir nie wieder, ich wüsste nicht was Schmerz ist!"

Mrs. Snape nahm sich ein Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll, um sich gleich darauf einem anderen Fotoalbum zuzuwenden und Demona zu ignorieren.

Demona war betreten zu dem Tisch mit dem Essen gelaufen und hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu der dunkelhaarigen Frau gesetzt. Von meinem Standpunkt aus, konnte ich ihre Augen verräterisch glänzen sehen. Meine Herzallerliebste kümmerte sich doch nicht etwa um das Schicksal von dieser fettigen Ratte?

Danach wechselten die Frauen kein Wort mehr miteinander. Erst nach einer, mir endlos lang erscheinenden Stunde, sah Demona auf ihre Uhr und räusperte sich.

„Sie müssen mich entschuldigen, aber Mr. Malfoy hat mich um ein Gespräch gebeten!"

Mrs. Snape sah nicht einmal auf als sie antwortete.

„Schon in Ordnung ... ich hatte auch nicht vor sie den ganzen Tag hier festzuhalten."

„Sehr freundlich von ihnen ... ich werde ihnen eine andere Lehrkraft hinunterschicken."

„Wie sie wollen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging Demona zur Tür und verließ den Raum. Und ich nutzte die Chance, um das Klassenzimmer ebenfalls verlassen zu können.

Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht, dachte ich freudestrahlend. Ich hielt die geheimen Aufzeichnungen, meines **leider** verschiedenen Kontrahenten, in meinen Händen ... und in weniger als einem Jahr, würde ich der berühmteste Zaubertrankbrauer aller Zeiten sein.

Derart beschwingt, legte ich die Strecke bis zu meinem Quartier beinahe schwebend zurück. Dort angekommen sah ich gerade noch, wie Demona um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Was bildete sich diese Frau eigentlich ein? Spielte hier die Psychologin und versuchte meinen Charakter und meine „angeblichen" Komplexe auseinander nehmen. Was war ich? Ein Versuchskaninchen? Sollte sie doch an jemandem rumdoktern, der an so was Freude hatte ... Sybill zum Beispiel!

Auf dem Weg in mein Büro begegnete ich Albus, den ich wenig höflich darum bat, Mrs. Snape Gesellschaft zu leisten. Dann begab ich mich in mein Büro. Malfoy war natürlich nicht da! Wie auch! Immerhin war das eine Notlüge gewesen, um Sevanna Snape zu entkommen. Es hatte funktioniert! Und jetzt hatte ich hoffentlich meine Ruhe!

Ich stieg den Turm hoch, der neuerdings zu meinen Räumen gehörte und machte es mir in einem Sessel mit einem Glas Wein gemütlich. Nebenbei genoss ich die Aussicht auf den winterlich geschmückten – also eingeschneiten – Verbotenen Wald und wie so oft in letzter Zeit driften meine Gedanken zurück in meine Vergangenheit!

**Rückblende******

Seit meiner „Begegnung" mit Severus in der Heulenden Hütte waren mehrere Wochen vergangen. Unser Verhältnis zueinander hatte sich spürbar verbessert, was hieß, dass wir uns nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an die Kehle gingen. Man konnte sogar soweit gehen und unsere Beziehung freundschaftlich nennen.

Diese Verbesserung brachte leider auch mit sich, dass ich mir zunehmend Gedanken um ihn machte. Etwas das mir eigentlich gar nicht passte. Außerdem hatte ich letzte Woche doch tatsächlich eine Einladung zu einer Hochzeit erhalten ... der von Lily Evans und James Potter. Black war natürlich einer der Trauzeugen.

Ich verstand wirklich nicht warum die mich eingeladen hatten. Sicherlich, ich hatte noch einigen Kontakt zu den Beiden ... was ich Albus zu verdanken hatte. Denn unser Genie vom Dienst hatte die Beiden und ihre Freunde als Kämpfer gegen Voldemort gewonnen. Im Klartext hieß das, dass ich mit denen zusammenarbeiten musste! Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme. Nein, jetzt durfte ich mich auch noch mit Black **nach** dessen Schulzeit herumärgern. Wirklich ein wunderbares Erlebnis! Denn Mr. Black glaubte jetzt mir alles heimzahlen zu müssen, was ich ihm während seiner Schulzeit angetan hatte.

Gut und schön ... ich hatte ihm die letzten Jahre richtiggehend zur Hölle gemacht! Aber das hatte einen Grund! Ich schätzte es nicht besonders, wenn die Schülerschaft meines Hauses durch einen idiotischen Gryffindor dezimiert wurde, der unbedingt glaubte meine Schüler einem Werwolf hinterherschicken zu müssen.

Aus Rücksicht auf Remus, wurde Sirius nicht der Schule verwiesen – was ich ja verstand – denn dann hätten wir einen Grund angeben müssen ... und der konnte schlecht lauten „Hey Kinder, tut mir leid, dass wir euch das erst jetzt sagen ... aber euer Mitschüler ist ein Werwolf und weil Sirius es witzig fand ihm einen anderen Schüler während seiner Verwandlung hinterherzuschicken und dieser beinahe zerfleischt worden wäre, müssen wir Sirius leider der Schule verweisen.!" Nein, dann wäre Remus auch von der Schule geflogen und das hatte er nicht verdient.

Aber dass Black als Strafe nur aufbekam Hagrid eine Woche bei der Versorgung der verletzten Tiere zu helfen, war der Gipfel der Ungerechtigkeit!

„Er ist doch nur ein Kind, Demona! Er wusste nicht einmal was er tat! Und er bereut seine Tat ganz ehrlich!" Versuchte mir Albus bei einem Gespräch weiszumachen.

„Dass ich nicht lache! Sirius wusste ganz genau was er tat! Und was ist mit Mr. Snape? Er hat Alpträume seitdem!"

Tolle Gerechtigkeit ... und da sagte Albus immer, er würde kein Haus bevorzugen!

Leicht missgelaunt machte ich mich auf dem Weg, um meinen üblichen 23 Uhr Kontrollgang anzutreten, mit anschließendem Spaziergang im Wald. Ungewöhnlicherweise traf ich auf keinen Schüler. Ich wunderte mich noch eine ganze Weile über dieses Kuriosum, bis mir einfiel das die Hauptübeltäter in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr auf diese Schule gingen. Diese verdammte Potter-Bande hatte mich tausend Jahre meines Lebens gekostet ... wenn nicht noch mehr!

Ich raffte meinen Umhang fester um meine Gestalt und ging festen Schrittes auf den Wald zu. Mein Ziel war wie jeden Donnerstag-Abend das Gleiche. Ein sehr alter Baum mit einem kleinen See im Herzen des Waldes. Dort war es herrlich ruhig und ich fühlte mich wie zu Hause. Ich liebte die Einsamkeit und die Friedfertigkeit dieses Ortes. Doch als ich nach zehn Minuten dort ankam, musste ich feststellen, dass mein heiliger Ort schon von einer dunkelgekleideten, mageren Gestalt besetzt worden war, die abwesend in den Nachthimmel starrte.

„Severus? Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn scharf. Das war mein Ort. Hier hatte niemand zu sein! Absolut niemand. Auch er nicht!

Severus schreckte auf.

„Demona?", fragte er mich verwirrt, „was machst du hier?"

„Ich komme hier jeden Donnerstag her! Das ist mein Ort! Was willst du hier?"

„Hmmm ich war spazieren als ich zufällig auf diesen Ort gestoßen bin. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen hier sitzen zu bleiben und ein wenig nachzudenken.", antwortete er leise.

„Und? Hat es jedenfalls was gebracht?", fragte ich und ließ mich auf einen nahegelegenen Stein sinken.

„Nicht wirklich!"

„Toll!"

„Gereizt?", fragte er mich.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben!", antwortete ich nachdrücklich.

„Aha!", war seine Reaktion. Ohne eine weitere Regung blieb er sitzen und ich musste mich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass ich heute nicht allein sein würde. Eine halbe Stunde saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander als etwas Seltsames geschah.

Rosafarbener, glitzernder Nebel schien plötzlich aufzusteigen und eine seltsame Melodie erklang auf der Lichtung. Alarmiert stand ich auf und sah mich um. Severus tat es mir gleich.

„Was ist das?", fragte er leise und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich habe so was noch nie gesehen", antwortete ich und blickte Severus an, der jetzt genau neben mir stand. Und bevor ich genau realisieren konnte, was passierte, beugte er sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich heiß und verlangend. Zuerst wollte ich ihn wegstoßen, aber dann bemächtigte sich irgendwas meiner Sinne und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn noch fester an mich zu drücken. Seine Zunge glitt gierig in meinen Mund und streichelte meine Zunge. Während wir uns küssten, zog er mich zu einem Baum, dort angekommen, löste er sich von mir und ließ sich auf den Stein nieder. Den Baum nützte er als Rückenlehne. Noch bevor ich mich beschweren konnte, dass er mich so vernachlässigte, raffte er meinen Rock hoch und riss mir mit einem Ruck meinen Slip vom Körper. Ab diesem Moment setzte meine Fähigkeit rational denken zu können vollkommen aus und auch mein Gehirn schien sich augenblicklich zu verabschieden und sich für einen Kurzurlaub auf Hawaii entschieden zu haben.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich immer noch keuchend auf seinem Schoß und hatte mich an ihn gelehnt. Der seltsame Schmerz an meiner Brust, den ich bis dahin ignoriert hatte, holte mich nach diesem Abenteuer in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich richtete mich so gut wie möglich auf und blickte an meiner nackten Brust hinunter an der kleine Blutrinnsale herunterliefen.

„Was ist das?"

Severus sah mir fragend ins Gesicht und ließ seinen Blick dann zu meinen Brüsten wandern. Er sah das Blut einen Moment an und nahm es dann mit seinem Finger auf, um es gleich darauf wieder abzulecken. Und das tat er in einer Weise, die mir mehrere prickelnde Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Blut!?", antwortete er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und perfektem Lehrertonfall.

„Das weiß ich auch ... mich würde nur interessieren wo das herkommt", gurrte ich an seinem Hals und ließ meine Zunge über eine pulsierende Ader wandern.

„Ich habe zum ersten Mal einen kleinen Schmerz verspürt, als du mich vorhin so ungestüm an dich gedrückt hast! Du hast doch nicht etwa Stacheln, oder?", fragte ich mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Nein, nicht das ich ... ... ... oh. Oh!"

„Oh?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich weiß, warum du blutest", sagte er leise und griff mit einer Hand in sein halbgeöffnetes Hemd. Einen Augenblick später holte er ein Lederband heraus an dem mehrere Krallen der unterschiedlichsten Tiere hingen. Auch von Drachen, wie ich ärgerlich erkennen musste.

„Drachenklauen?", fragte ich ihn verärgert.

„Ein Geschenk meines Großvaters. Und bevor du mich jetzt umbringst. Die Tiere von denen er die Klauen genommen hat, waren schon tot. Er war Forscher."

„Und was hat er erforscht?"

„Die Entwicklung unterschiedlicher Tierarten im Laufe der Zeit. Er hat also die Skelette von toten Tieren die vor einigen Jahrhunderten gelebt haben, untersucht und sie mit heutigen Tierarten verglichen. Dabei hat er immer das eine oder andere Knochenstück mitgehen lassen ... ... verbotenerweise ... ... und sie mir geschenkt. Er meinte, es wären Glücksbringer. Ich trage sie als Erinnerung bei mir."

„Aha ...", besänftigt lehnte ich mich wieder an ihn. Einen Moment genossen wir zusammen die Stille des Waldes. Aber dann fiel mir etwas ein, was mich seit kurzem beschäftigte.

„Severus? Warum willst du eigentlich nicht studieren?"

Er schnaubte.

„Ich will schon, aber ich kann nicht!", ich blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Nicht alle verfügen über soviel Geld wie du."

„Das sollte ein Grund sein, kein Hindernis. Ich bin sicher mit deinem Wissen bekommst du überall ein Stipendium. Und wenn nicht, bin ich sicher das Albus dir helfen wird. Er mag dich, weißt du?"

Wieder ein Schnauben.

„Wozu sollte ich studieren? Mir geht es auch so gut! Und forschen kann ich auch ohne Professorentitel."

Ich stöhnte genervt.

„Das schon. Aber ohne Professorentitel wirst du an dieser Schule nicht alt werden. Das Ministerium verlangt nach qualifizierten Lehrkräften, die die Schüler auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten. Und ohne diesen winzigkleinen Titel wirst du hier spätestens im nächsten Sommer wegrationalisiert sein."

„Schon möglich! Aber du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass mich das Ministerium nach der Geschichte damals irgendwo studieren lässt!"

„Also, im Unterricht hast du besser aufgepasst. Die einzigen, die von deiner Verhaftung wissen, sind Crouch, Moody, Albus und ich. Dem Rest, wurde von mir höchstpersönlich das Gedächtnis manipuliert."

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise.

„Aber dann müsste ich von hier fort!"

„Ja und? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bist du gleich nach deinem Abschluss von zu Hause ausgezogen."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte meine Arbeit als Spion!"

Ich zog meine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben und verkniff mir im letzten Moment eine bissige Bemerkung. So weit ich wusste, spionierte Severus noch immer für zwei Seiten ... aber ich hatte, das Gefühl noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte.

„Sag mal ...", fragte ich auf gut Glück, „womit hat Albus dich eigentlich dazu bekommen, für ihn zu spionieren?"

Severus bewegte sich ruckartig und ich fiel im Laufe dieser Bewegung von seinem Schoß und ermöglichte ihm einen tiefen Einblick in die etwas privatere Ebene meines Körpers. Räuspernd zog ich den Rock über meine Beine und blickte Severus tadelnd an.

„Also ... womit?", hakte ich nach, als ich keine Antwort erhielt. Severus drehte sich etwas zur Seite und murmelte leise: „Labyrinth!"

Augenblicklich entgleisten mir sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

„Das hat er nicht wirklich ... oder doch?", fragte ich zweifelnd und stieß meinen Atem aus als mein Gegenüber langsam nickte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Albus wirklich so weit gehen würde. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf als würde er eine unangenehme Erinnerung abschütteln wollen und blickte dann zu mir.

Er überlegte einen Moment bevor er anfing zu sprechen: „Aber du hast Recht, ich denke, wenn das alles vorbei ist werde ich studieren gehen. Aber solange werde ich hier bleiben. Und jetzt steh auf, wir müssen zum Schloss zurück."

„Sehr wohl, Sir!" antwortete ich amüsiert und stand auf, um meine Kleidung zu ordnen. Nach zehn Minuten hatten wir uns beide wieder soweit hergerichtet, dass wir uns unter Menschen  wagen konnten und liefen los. Am Ende des Waldes durchbrach ich noch einmal die Stille.

„Warum bist du ein Todesser geworden?"

Severus sah mich diabolisch grinsend an: „Das werde ich dir ein andermal erzählen. Aber nur soviel, es sind andere Gründe gewesen, als die, die ihr alle vermutet! Wahrscheinlich würdet ihr darüber sogar lachen."

Erstaunt sah ich ihm nach, gab mich aber damit zufrieden. Ich erfuhr seine Gründe jedoch nicht mehr.

**Rückblende Ende**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AvA: Und? Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis? *zu Khair ed Din rüberschiel* Die Heftchen sind vorgekommen! *gg*

So ... wieder das Übliche ... bitte hinterlasst ein Review ... diesmal bin ich auch wieder mit 10 zufrieden ... obwohl ... ich denke 20 wären besser ... das nächste Kapitel muss ich nämlich noch fertig schreiben! Asche auf mein Haupt.

Und bitte bitte bitte bitte schaut doch einmal bei meiner HdR-Fic vorbei! Biiiiiiittttttttteeeeee!

*Babyhundeaugen mach* 


	24. Das traurige Los

**Kapitel 23: Das schwere Los eines Beutelteufels!**

AvA: Hallo! Na, kennt ihr mich noch? *auf fragende Gesichter sieht*. He, ich bin's Atropos! Kennt mich denn keiner mehr? *schnief*  Ja, ihr seht richtig! Ich habe es geschafft ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen. Ist doch super, oder? *gg* Also ... auf geht's!

Ach ja, noch was! Nach Kapitel 22 müsste mir eigentlich jeder Hieb- und Stichfest beweisen können wer Claws Daddy ist!

**@1234...:** Sorry, Rascal stirbt nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht in absehbarer Zukunft. Soviel kann ich schon verraten. 20 Rewus waren wirklich nur ein Witz ... *gg* Und noch was ... von einer Person zählt immer nur ein Rewu pro Kapitel! ;-))) Sorry!

**@Elliot:** Beides richtig! Mir ist kein anderer Titel eingefallen und du hast was nicht gescheckt. Mit den sprechenden Enten habe ich auf die Figuren von Walt Disney (Donald, Dagobert, Daisy etc.) angespielt. Außerdem finde ich es schön, dass dir die Stelle mit Demona und Sev's Mutter so nah gegangen ist. Ich wollte einfach mal testen, ob ich auch was Trauriges schreiben kann. 

**@Pe**: Rascal stirbt nicht, Rascal leidet nicht! ... Na okay, mit Ausnahme von Liebeskummer. Wie es um Snape steht? Nass! Kalt! Luftarm! Tot? Aber keine Panik auf der Titanic ... sinken wird sie trotzdem! In diesem Kapitel kommt euer Liebling wieder vor!

**@LocaInferna:** Moni ... also wirklich! In Demonas Namen kommt überhaupt kein „I" vor! Ne, ne, ne ... der Name wird nicht in dieser Story vorkommen! Klingt doch dämlich! Wer heißt denn schon so! ;-) Ähm ... Achatius? ... *guckt sich um* ... doch der Gute hockt in einem Turmzimmer und wartet darauf, dass Demona ihn Gassi führt! *ggg*

**@Khair ed Din**: Ich hoffe, dass es dir jetzt wieder  besser geht! Nun zu deinen Fragen ... Black? Tja ... das ist so ´ne Sache! Der ist momentan verhindert ... aber keine Sorge, der kriegt sein Fett auch noch weg! ACHATIUS! So nenne ich den Knilch! Der trinkt gerade Tee! Der rosa Nebel? ... notwendiges Übel! Und was in der Mappe drin ist? Das werden wir wohl erst erfahren, wenn Rascal besagten Gegenstand öffnet!

**@Elke:** *ggg* Die 20 Rewus waren nicht ernst gemeint! Das habe ich nur zur Verdeutlichung gebraucht ... immerhin musste ich dieses Kapitel noch erst schreiben!

**@minka:** Dankeschön! Und dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.

**@Severin1:** „Der Spruch von Demona war hart" ... ich wollte damit deutlich machen, dass Demona keine rosige Vergangenheit hatte! Außerdem ist sie zeitweise recht egoistisch und ... kann äußerst verletzend sein! 

**@mbi13:** Mannoman! Das nenn' ich ein Review! Also dann mal los! Den Perspektivenwechsel habe ich eingebaut, weil es auf diese Weise für mich einfacher zu schreiben ist. Vielleicht bin ich ja die einzige, der es so geht ... aber für mich ist diese Version eine enorme Vereinfachung. Außerdem kann ich mich auf diese Weise leichter in die Figuren hineinversetzen. Soviel dazu. Warum Demona sauer auf Sirius ist, müsstest du mittlerweile eigentlich rausgefunden haben. Wenn nicht, erklär' ich es dir gerne noch mal. Und du liegst mit deinen Vermutungen wegen dem Brand nicht mal so weit daneben. ;-)  So weit ich weiß, kann man sich ohne einen Zauberstab in einen Animagus verwandeln (wenn nicht, verzeiht mir diesen Frevel), Severus hat sich nur einfach nicht verwandelt, weil ihm seine A-Form keinen Nutzen gebracht hätte. Und was ich definitiv ausschließen kann, ist das Sev' Wassermenschen begegnet oder einfach so in Demonas Palast stolpert (ß befindet sich nicht auf dem Erdboden, immerhin haben seine Bewohner alle Flügel!!) 

Nun zu den losen Fäden! 1. Ich meine, dass ich das mal erwähnt habe. Zwei Hawks wurden beschuldigt ein Massaker unter den Menschen angerichtet zu haben. Demona war mit dieser Sicht der Dinge überhaupt nicht einverstanden und hat einfach das Gerichtsgebäude in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Danach ist sie auf Nimmerwiedersehen für 17 Jahre verschwunden.

2. Noch nicht!

3. Kommt noch!

4. Rita Kimmkorn? Nun, da ihr ihre Unterlagen gemopst worden sind, wird nicht viel in der Zeitung gestanden haben. Aber wenn es dich (und euch andere) so brennend interessiert, dann kann ich einen Zeitungsartikel zusammenschustern. 

5. *gg* Jaaa ... das ist eine berechtigte Frage ... auf die ich noch näher eingehen werde! Versprochen!

6. War er denn noch lebendig als sie in seiner Nähe war? *stirnrunzelt* Ich meine, wenn er tot ist, dann kann sie auch nichts mehr spüren. Und was soll sie auch schon gespürt haben. Einen kurzen Schwindel vielleicht! Aber denn ... nada! 

Soo ... ich hoffe, ich habe deine Fragen befriedigend beantwortet. Und danke für dein schönes, langes Review! So was habe ich gerne.

**@Mary-J**: Ich muss schon sagen! Ich dachte euch würd's nicht mehr geben! Oder ihr würdet mich nicht mehr mögen! *heul* 

Gehirntumor? Na hoffentlich überlebt sie! Und wie oft holst du dir eigentlich eine Gehirnerschütterung? Aber was soll's, dass ist schließlich dein Bier! 

Demona ist ins Fettnäpfchen getreten? Wohl eher in ein Fettfass gefallen! Aber so ist die Gute nun mal. Redet bevor sie denkt!

@Severin: Hi! Wie ich es euch antun konnte, Rascals Gedanken zu schreiben? Ganz einfach man schreibt einfach drauf los! Außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass er mal wieder ins Rampenlicht gerückt werden sollte. *gg* 

**Aus der Sicht von Demona Hawks**

Nachdenklich blickte ich aus dem Fenster meines Büros. Dem Stand des Mondes nach zu urteilen, musste es bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein. Es wurde also Zeit, dass ich dem Wald mal wieder einen Besuch abstattete.

Seufzend stand ich auf und griff nach meinem Umhang. Zehn Minuten später erreichte ich den Verbotenen Wald und verschwand in der Dunkelheit unter den Bäumen. Mein Weg führte mich, wie immer in einer solchen Nacht, zu einer versteckten Lichtung tief im Herzen des Waldes. Diese Lichtung war vollkommen kreisrund und beherbergte in ihrer Mitte so etwas Ähnliches wie einen kleinen See. Jedenfalls sah es für ein normalsterbliches Auge aus wie ein See.

Seit einigen Jahren musste ich diesem Ort regelmäßige Besuche abstatten. Durch einen äußerst dummen Unfall war ich nämlich ungewollt die Wächterin dieses Waldes geworden. Eines Tages war ich in diesen Wald appariert, auf irgendeine Lichtung, die ich verlassen glaubte. Leider war sie überhaupt nicht verlassen. Auf dieser Lichtung befand sich nämlich gerade die erste, sehr alte, Wächterin dieses Waldes. Als ich so plötzlich aus dem Nichts vor ihr auftauchte, erschrak die arme Frau sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Tode. Ihr blieb gerade noch genug Zeit mir zwischen einigem Geröchel mitzuteilen, dass ich die neue Wächterin war ... und dann war sie tot! Und auch durch meine Heilfähigkeiten konnte ich sie nicht wieder ins Leben zurückholen. Das war wirklich ein äußerst schwarzer Tag. Auch wenn der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als ich plötzlich vor ihr stand, äußerst komisch war.

Ich legte meinen Umhang über einen Baumstamm und lief mit nackten Füssen zu der spiegelglatten Oberfläche hinüber. An ihrem Rand blieb ich einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Dann setzte ich vorsichtig einen Fuß auf die Oberfläche und registrierte mit einem Lächeln, dass sie nicht einsank. Langsam lief ich bis zur Mitte des Sees und ließ mich dort im Schneidersitz nieder. Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich vollkommen auf den Wald. Sekunden später spürte ich wie die Oberfläche auf der ich saß, leichte Wellen schlug und die Flüssigkeit langsam meinen ganzen Körper bedeckte.

Für einen Zuschauer würde ich jetzt wie eine silberne Statue aussehen, aber dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange an. Denn ich konnte bereits jetzt spüren, wie sich diese seltsame Substanz zurückzog und sich stattdessen einen glitzernden Weg durch den Wald suchte. Ich wusste, dass der Wald innerhalb einer halben Stunde vollkommen von der silbernen Substanz bedeckt sein würde und ließ meine Gedanken abschweifen.

**Rückblende**

Seit vier Stunden korrigierte ich die Arbeiten, die ich vor zwei Tagen in der fünften Klasse der Hufflepuffs hatte schreiben lassen und mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde der Drang sämtliche Schüler zu erwürgen immer stärker.

Was die Kinder da zeitweise für einen Murks zusammengeschrieben hatte, war wirklich unter aller Kanone!

Mit einem  wütenden Knirschen meiner Zähne legte ich die Arbeit eines Schülers beiseite, der mir tatsächlich weismachen wollte, dass man einen Werwolf mit Knoblauch töten könnte.

„Oh, was habe ich bloß falschgemacht?", fragte ich mich ärgerlich. 

„Entweder ist mein Leistungsstandard gestiegen oder die Schüler werden von Jahr zu Jahr dämlicher!"

„Vielleicht ein Wenig von beidem!", sagte mir eine sarkastische Stimme, die eindeutig nicht zu meinem inneren Ego gehörte.

Erstaunt blinzelnd blickte ich auf und genau in die schwarzen Augen von Severus, der mir gegenüber saß. Vor Schreck hätte ich beinahe mein Tintenfass umgeworfen.

„Waah! Severus! Wie kommst du hier rein?"

„Wie jeder andere auch", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück, „zu Fuß!"

„Ha, Ha! Sehr witzig!", erwiderte ich schlecht gelaunt. 

„Spuck's schon aus. Was willst du von mir?"

„Nur einen kleinen Gefallen!", sagte er grinsend.

 „Ich will, dass du mir die Animagus-Verwandlung beibringst!"

„Bitte was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich will, dass du mich wieder unterrichtest!"

„Aha! Und wieso willst du dich unbedingt in ein Viech verwandeln können?"

„Hm ... vielleicht ist es irgendwann mal nützlich", antwortete er schulterzuckend und ein Wenig zu unbestimmt.

Nach einiger Überlegung zauberte sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht.

„Von wegen nützlich", schnaubte ich, „dir passt es nur nicht, dass Potter und sein Anhang es können und du nicht!"

An der Art wie er sich ruckartig aufsetzte, erkannte ich, dass ich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Und selbst wenn! Es braucht dich nicht zu interessieren! Du sollst es mir nur beibringen!"

„Aha ... na ja ... was soll's ... alles ist besser, als die Arbeiten weiter zu korrigieren! Wann willst du anfangen?"

„Jetzt Sofort?", fragte er.

Als Antwort stand ich einfach nur auf und nahm meinen Umhang.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten wir eine kleine Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald erreicht, auf der wir vollkommen ungestört üben konnten.

„In Ordnung ... beginnen wir mal mit der Theorie! Das Schwerste an dieser Verwandlung ist, dass du nicht weißt, in was für ein Tier du dich verwandeln wirst ... jedenfalls beim ersten Mal! Du hast also keinerlei Anhaltspunkt und musst dich deswegen sehr genau konzentrieren. Schließ deine Augen und entspann' dich!"

„In Ordnung ..."

„Und nicht reden! Hör einfach nur auf das was ich sage!"

Ich wartete einen Moment, bis ich mir sicher war, dass er vollkommen entspannt war.

„Jetzt lausch'  in dein Innerstes ... irgendwo dort ist dein Tier verborgen ... du wirst es erkennen, wenn du es findest ..."

Zehn Minuten hielt er das Ganze durch, dann ließ er sich erschöpft und verschwitzt auf den Waldboden fallen.

„Sollen wir aufhören?", fragte ich sanft.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", fauchte er mich an und dann glaubte ich noch zu hören, „wenn ich es schon nicht vor Potter schaffe, dann aber auf jeden Fall schneller!"

Ich schmunzelte leicht. Diese Motivation war einfach einmalig.

An diesem Tag übten wir noch bis weit nach Mitternacht. Und trotzdem dauerte es noch drei Wochen bis erste Ergebnisse sichtbar wurden.

Severus setzte sich schnaufend auf einen großen Stein.

„Das war gut! Mann konnte schon eine Veränderung erkennen!"

„W-wirklich?", fragte er matt.

„Ja ... ganz eindeutig! Du warst verdammt nah dran!"

„Gut, dann versuche ich es noch einmal!"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sich schon wieder hingestellt und konzentrierte sich. Gebannt beobachtete ich jede seiner Bewegungen. Und dann geschah es ... die Luft um ihn herum begann zu flimmern und ganz langsam ... beinahe in Zeitlupe, veränderte sich seine Gestalt. 

Fassungslos blickte ich auf die Stelle, wo soeben noch ein ausgewachsener Menschenmann gestanden hatte und sich jetzt nur noch eine kleine Fellkugel befand.

„Also ... ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen ... ich bin sprachlos! Das war wohl absolute Rekordzeit", murmelte ich während ich dem Tier immer näher kam. Direkt vor ihm ging ich in die Hocke und betrachtete das fellige Wesen genauer.

Er war fast vollkommen schwarz – etwas anderes hatte ich ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet – schwarze Knopfaugen ... kleine Ohren ... kleine Pfoten ... 

„Was zum Teufel ...", fing ich an und hörte abrupt auf, als mir klar wurde, was ich da für ein Tier vor mir sitzen hatte – einen Tasmanischen Beutelteufel ... in **England**! Und noch dazu einen richtig ... niedlichen.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen – aber ohne Erfolg. Zehn Sekunden später schallte mein Lachen durch den ganzen Wald und ich ließ mich prustend  auf den Boden fallen.

„Ein ... ein ...", ich holte tief Luft, „ein ... Beutelteufel ... nein ... wie süüß!"

Immer noch lachend, hockte ich mich auf die Knie und versuchte das Tierchen zu kraulen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du ... dich in eine so putzige Fellkugel verwandeln würdest!?", sagte ich schmeichelnd und kraulte ihn.

Severus fing an zu knurren und schnappte nach meiner Hand. Gerade bevor er seine kleinen spitzen Zähne in meinem Fleisch versenken konnte, zog ich die Hand zurück und wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Na ... pfui! Böses Tier! Lass das!", schimpfte ich mit ihm und erreichte nur, dass er auf mich zugesprungen kam und mich ins Bein beißen wollte. Ärgerlich packte ich ihn am Genick und ließ ihn vor meinem Gesicht baumeln.

„Versuch das nicht noch mal!", sagte ich böse zu ihm und erntete ein bitterböses Fauchen.

„Ist ja schon gut ...", antwortete ich leise und setzte ihn auf den Boden, „und jetzt verwandle dich zurück."

Sekunden vergingen, in denen mich Severus nur aus schwarzen Knopfaugen ansah.

„Was ist? Du verstehst mich ... oha!", ich schlug meine Hand vor den Mund, als mich die Erkenntnis traf. Ich hatte Severus nie gesagt, wie man sich zurückverwandelte ... und jetzt war es dafür zu spät!

„Oh ... Merlin ...", keuchte ich, „wie konnte ich nur soo ... **dämlich** sein!"

Ich hatte doch glatt die Wichtigste Grundregel beim Animagus-Zauber vergessen. Nämlich, dass man seinen Schülern immer zuerst die Rückverwandlung beibrachte!

Haare raufend, lief ich im Kreis.

„Keine Panik ... keine Panik", murmelte ich immer wieder und überlegte fieberhaft, um eine Lösung zu finden.

Der kleine Beutelteufel betrachtete mich aufmerksam ... und wie ich meinte mit einer Spur Ungeduld ... und ... Unsicherheit?

„Reg dich nicht auf ... ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es einen Zauberspruch für Fälle wie diese gibt ... aber er fällt mir nicht ein!", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Als Ergebnis kam Severus langsam auf mich zugetrottet und setzte sich vor meine Füße. Vorwurfsvoll blickte er mich aus schwarzen Knopfaugen an.

„Oh ... sieh mich nicht so an", sagte ich stöhnend zu ihm, „wärst du so alt wie ich, dann würde dir auch einiges entfallen!"

Jetzt stieß er ein jämmerliches Fiepen aus und kratzte an meinem Rock.

„Ja doch ... ich denke doch schon nach ...", erwiderte ich panisch.

Ich blickte zum Himmel als würden dort die Lösungen zu all meinen Problemen erscheinen ... und plötzlich hatte ich tatsächlich eine Eingebung.

„Natürlich! Ich werde einfach Minerva fragen! Sie ist ein Animagus ... sie muss den Zauber kennen!"

Ich wollte schon loslaufen, als mir etwas Entscheidendes einfiel.

„Nein ... schlechte Idee! Minerva wird mich killen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich dir die Verwandlung illegal beigebracht habe ... und außerdem", ich blickte zu Severus hinunter, „denke ich, dass du das geheim halten willst, oder?"

Der kleine Kopf des Tieres bewegte sich bittend auf und ab.

„Dachte ich mir", murmelte ich und fuhr mir durch die Haare, „dann bleibt mir nur eines ... Bücher lesen!"

Seufzend ging ich in die Hocke und blickte Severus in die Augen.

„Komm her ... ich bring dich ins Schloss!"

Vorsichtig hob ich ihn auf die Arme und lief durch den Wald in Richtung Hogwarts.

„Toll ... jetzt darf ich mir wegen meiner eigenen Blödheit auch etwas einfallen lassen, um Albus deine Abwesenheit plausibel zu machen", stöhnte ich.

Aber irgendeine höhere Macht schien Mitleid mit mir zu haben und ich begegnete auf dem Gang zu meinen Räumen niemandem. Das würde mir mit etwas Glück zu einer Nacht verhelfen, in der ich hoffentlich den Gegenzauber finden würde.

Ich setzte Severus auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und holte mir das erste Buch aus meinem Regal und begann zu suchen.

**Drei Stunden später**

Müde legte ich das Buch, das ich gerade gelesen hatte auf einen Stapel neben meinem Schreibtisch und reckte mich. Drei Stunden Suche ... und ich hatte nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt gefunden.

Ärgerlich mit mir selbst, blickte ich auf meinen Schreibtisch. Severus saß noch immer dort wo ich ihn abgesetzt hatte und beäugte aufmerksam eine Seite in einem Buch. Aber nach kurzer Zeit schüttelte er seinen Kopf und versuchte mit seinen kleinen Pfoten die Seite umzublättern.

Ich konnte mir ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen und stützte mein Kinn auf eine Hand. Severus blickte jetzt hoch und taxierte mich aufmerksam.

„Weißt du ...", sagte ich überlegend und kraulte ihn mit meiner freien Hand unter dem Kinn, „vielleicht ... lass ich dich einfach so ... du bist richtig süß! Und ich hatte lange kein Haustier mehr!"

Als Antwort fauchte er einmal und versuchte meine Hand zu kratzen und zu beißen.

„Keine Sorge ...", sagte ich und tätschelte seinen Kopf, „war nur ein Witz! Aber es ist spät ... wir sollten schlafen gehen!"

Ich blickte mich in meinem Zimmer um.

„Mal sehen ... wo bringe ich dich denn unter?", fragte ich mich selbst.

„Ah ja ... genau dort!"

Mit einem Fingerzeig beförderte ich ein Körbchen mit einem hübschen  grünen Kissen auf den Boden vor den Kamin und trug Severus dort hin. Selbiger setzte sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und betrachtete dann sein Nachtlager. Nach eingehender Musterung drehte Severus seinen Kopf zu mir und schnaubte verächtlich bevor er sich wieder auf alle Viere begab und mein Wohnzimmer durchquerte ... mit direktem Kurs auf mein Schlafzimmer!

„Oh nein! Vergiss es! Soweit geht meine Liebe nicht! Du schläfst hier!"

Aber Severus drehte sich noch nicht einmal zu mir um. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen. Als ich in mein Schlafzimmer trat, war er gerade dabei mein Bett zu erklimmen.

„Severus! Runter da!"

Wieder keine Reaktion von ihm und ich musste mit ansehen, wie er es sich mitten auf  meinem Kopfkissen bequem machte.

„SEVERUS", sagte ich diesmal nachdrücklicher, „geh – da – runter!"

Aber er sah mich nur mit einem Blick an, der ganz eindeutig besagte: „Es ist deine Schuld! Also beschwer dich nicht!"

„Wer wollte denn unbedingt ein Animagus werden?", knurrte ich ungehalten, akzeptierte aber langsam die Tatsache, dass ich einen ungebetenen Besucher in meinem Bett dulden musste und nahm mir mein Nachthemd.

Immer noch überlegend wie denn dieser verdammte Zauber ginge, lief ich ins Bad und machte mich für die Nacht fertig.

Gott sei Dank war morgen Samstag! Das hieß, dass ich noch weiter nach dem Gegenzauber suchen konnte und Severus nicht zwangsläufig vermisst wurde.

Wieder in meinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, betrachtete ich den – mittlerweile tief schlafenden – Beutelteufel auf meinem Kopfkissen und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Kuscheltier sondern um meinen Kollegen und ehemaligen Schüler handelte.

Knurrend schob ich ihn mit einer Hand etwas beiseite, damit ich auch noch Platz in meinem Bett hatte und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke. Severus gähnte nur einmal herzhaft und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Zähne bevor er sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte und sich wieder zu einem kleinen Fellball zusammenrollte.

Genervt drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu und versuchte zu schlafen. Dieses Unterfangen erwies sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig. Denn irgendwie fand ich es ziemlich entnervend, dass mein Kollege in Tierform neben mir im Bett lag. Aber irgendwann übermannte mich doch der Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von ungewohnten Bewegungen in meinem Bett geweckt. Schlaftrunken drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und stöhnte leise. Einen Moment herrschte wieder Frieden, aber dann spürte ich wie etwas kleines Weiches über mich kletterte und sich vor meinem Gesicht postierte. In der Hoffnung, dass es einfach wieder verschwinden würde, hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen. Aber schon wenige Sekunden später spürte ich etwas Nasses in meinem Gesicht. Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben fegte ich den Störenfried von meinem Bett und hörte mit Genugtuung den dumpfen Aufschlag des Wesens auf den Steinboden und ein ärgerliches Fauchen.

Mit einem Lächeln vergrub ich mich tiefer in die weichen Kissen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Das Trippeln kleiner Füße auf meinem Fußboden ließ mich jedoch schlimmes ahnen. Kurz vor meinem Bett hörte das Getrippel auf und ich wollte schon beruhigt ausatmen als plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Gejaule zu hören war. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang ich auf und blickte verstört auf den Boden neben meinem Bett.

Dort saß ein kleines, schwarzes Fellknäuel, das mich aus schwarzen Knopfaugen vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Oh ... du", sagte ich matt und ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen, „... dich habe ich ja ganz vergessen ..."

Ein sehr verärgertes Schnauben war die Antwort und im nächsten Moment spürte ich ein leichtes Gewicht in meinem Schoß.

Mit einem geöffneten Auge blickte ich Severus genervt an und anschließend aus meinem Fenster. Die Sonne war noch nicht mal aufgegangen.

„Severus ... es ist ... viel zu früh!!! Ich will schlafen! Verflixt noch mal!", knurrte ich ihn an.

Als Reaktion meines Kollegen fingen seine Augen an grimmig zu funkeln und er postierte sich langsam ganz nah vor meinem Gesicht und entblößte seine spitzen Zähne, zur besseren Untermalung ertönte jetzt noch ein tiefes Knurren aus seiner Kehle.

„Du bist wirklich eine gewaltige Nervensäge! Severus Beutelteufel Snape!", brummte ich und schob das Tier von mir hinunter.

Mit einem missmutigen Knurren, das ich mindestens so gut beherrschte wie ein hungriger Tiger, stand ich langsam auf und verschwand in meinem Badezimmer.

Nach einer halben Stunde stand ich gewaschen und angemessen bekleidet in meinem Schlafzimmer und sah auf den Beutelteufel, der mich vom Bett aus, argwöhnisch betrachtete.

„Egal was du anstellst ... ich werde zuerst frühstücken!"

Diese Aussage meinerseits traf nur leider auf sehr wenig Gegenliebe, denn im nächsten Moment fing Severus an mein Kopfkissen zu zerfetzen. Mit herabhängender Kinnlade verfolgte ich die weißen Federn, die munter durch mein Zimmer flogen.

„Sa-sag mal spinnst du?", brachte ich endlich heraus und hob den tobenden Beutelteufel von meinem Bett. Zwischen seinen Zähnen und den Schnurrhaaren hatten sich feine, weiße Federn verfangen.

Einen Moment blickte er mich wütend an und fuhr sich dann mit den kleinen Pfoten durch das Gesicht, um die störenden Daunen loszuwerden, wobei er hin und wieder ein verstimmtes Fiepen ausstieß.

„Severus", sagte ich und ließ ihn weiter vor meinem Gesicht baumeln, „du machst mich echt wahnsinnig!"

„Demona?", ertönte in diesem Augenblick die Stimme des Direktors, „Demona, bist du in deinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Ich ... äh ja!", vollkommen überrumpelt, sah ich den Beutelteufel an, der mir seinerseits einen panischen Blick schenkte.

„Gut, ich komme hoch, ich muss nämlich unbedingt mit dir reden!"

„Äh ja ... nein! Ich meine nein! Bleib unten, ich komme gleich runter!", rief ich ihm zu.

„Ach, so ein Unsinn! Mach dir doch keine Umstände!", antwortete er und ich hörte ihn die Stufen erklimmen.

„Oh .. verflixt! Wohin mit dir?", panisch sah ich auf den Beutelteufel und dann in mein Schlafzimmer. Als ich das Bett sah, kam mir eine Idee! Mit einem Satz warf ich Severus auf das Bett, schnappte mir ein großes Kissen und schmiss es über den protestierenden Beutelteufel.

Ich selber griff mir ein Buch und sprang bäuchlings auf mein Bett, wobei ich mit meinen Armen das Kissen in Position hielt unter dem sich das Tier befand. Severus tat seinen Unmut mit einem ärgerlichen Fauchen kund, dass mich dazu brachte einmal auf das Kissen zu schlagen und die herumtastende Pfote zu verdecken. Und gerade in diesem Augenblick kam Albus durch die Tür.

Dämlich grinsend stützte ich mich auf meine Ellenbogen auf, sehr wohl wissend, dass ich Albus damit einen sehr ausführlichen Blick auf meinen Busen gab. Aber auf diese Weise war der gute Mann immer noch am leichtesten aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Ah Demona! Dich habe ich ...", er hielt inne als er meine Erscheinung betrachtete und lief wie von mir vorausgesehen puterrot an.

„Ich ... ich ..."

„Ja, Albus?", fragte ich und verpasste dem Kissen so unauffällig wie möglich einen Schlag. Severus fing nämlich in seinem Gefängnis wie verrückt an zu strampeln.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen ... ähm ...", er blickte plötzlich betont an mir vorbei, „welche Servietten wir für das Bankett nehmen sollen."

„Was steht denn zur Auswahl", wollte ich mit zusammengebissen Zähnen wissen, als der Beutelteufel abermals einen Ausbruchversuch startete, diesmal mit noch mehr Kraft.

„Die roten mit den Tannenbäumchen ... du weißt doch, die mit der Melodie!"

Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht. Die Dinger waren mit ihren hohen, fiepsigen Stimmen mehr als einfach nur nervig.

„Aha, und welche gibt es noch?", fragte ich emotionslos, während ich das Kissen immer tiefer hinunterdrückte.

„Die blauen mit der Goldborte!"

„Nimm die!", antwortete ich hastig, denn langsam schwante mir, das mein unglücklicher Kollege unter dem Kissen, vielleicht an Sauerstoffmangel leiden könnte.

„Gut ... die hätte ich auch genommen", antwortete Albus nachdenklich und lief zur Tür. Ich wollte schon das Kissen hochnehmen als er sich noch mal umdrehte.

„Demona? Du hast nicht zufälligerweise Severus irgendwo gesehen?"

„Den?" Ich lachte hysterisch. „Den habe ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen! Ich glaube, das letzte Mal beim Abendessen ... gestern! Und danach nicht mehr! Aber du kennst ihn ja! Taucht immer dann auf, wenn man ihn absolut nicht gebrauchen kann."

„Du hast wohl recht ...", antwortete er langsam und machte wieder einen Schritt zur Tür. Aber bevor er mein Zimmer endgültig verließ, drehte er sich wieder um.

„Ach bitte, sei so gut und sag ihm, dass ich mit ihm sprechen will!"

„Mach ich", antwortete ich beinahe schon panisch, „aber würdest du jetzt bitte gehen? Ich möchte mich ... äh ... etwas herrichten!"

„Sicher, sicher", antwortete Albus und strich sich über seinen Bart, während er mein Zimmer verließ.

Einen Moment lauschte ich noch seinen Schritten und als ich sicher war, dass er meine Räume verlassen hatte, hob ich schnellstens das Kopfkissen auf. Der Beutelteufel lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Bauch und rührte sich kein Stück.

„Oh verflixt! Komm schon! Von dem bisschen Sauerstoffmangel wirst du doch nicht verrecken!", sagte ich panisch und fing an das Tier mit meinem Finger zu schubsen. Als er sich immer noch nicht rührte, schüttelte ich ihn und endlich drangen schwache Atemgeräusche an mein Ohr. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als der Beutelteufel bald darauf anfing sich zu bewegen.

„So! Aus! Ende!", schnaufte ich, nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass dem Tier nichts Ernsthaftes geschehen war.

„Ich gehe jetzt Minerva fragen! Noch so eine Aktion mach ich nicht mit! Finito!"

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte ich und schlug mir die Hand gegen die Stirn!

„Oh natürlich!", ich drehte mich vollends zu dem matten Beutelteufel um, der bedröppelt auf meinem Bett lag und wies mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Finite Incantatem!", donnerte meine Stimme durch das Schlafzimmer und Sekunden später lag auf meinem Bett ein ausgewachsener, schwer atmender Zauberer, der sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte.

Matt legte Severus sich einen Arm über die Augen.

„Demona", sagte er kraftlos, „bitte sag mir, dass „Finite Incantatem" nicht der Zauberspruch war, an den du dich nicht erinnern konntest."

„Ähm ... also ... nicht direkt ...", antwortete ich verlegen und legte meine Fingerspitzen aneinander, „ ... es gibt noch einen anderen Zauber ... aber ... der ... nun ... ähm ... ... lassen wir das!"

„Demona", Severus setzte sich langsam auf und beäugte mich misstrauisch, „diesen Zauber lernen bei uns die Drittklässler! Er gehört mit zur Grundausbildung! Und du konntest dich nicht daran erinnern!? Wie zum Teufel konntest du hier Lehrerin werden?" 

Severus Stimme hatte stetig an Intensität zugenommen und ich fühlte mich zunehmend unwohl.

„Ich bereite mich gut auf meinen Unterricht vor ... und außerdem ... du wolltest doch unbedingt, dass ich dir die Verwandlung beibringe! Also warum beschwerst du dich?", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Weil-ich-eine-Nacht-in-der-Gestalt-eines-Tieres-verbracht-habe!"

„Oh, aber das ist doch gut", konterte ich, „die nächste Lektion wäre nämlich gewesen wie man sich als Tier verhält! Du hattest doch jetzt genügend Zeit, dich auf diesen Körper einzustellen. Bestimmt hast du schon einige Vorteile gefunden!"

„Und wie", rief er mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen, „in dieser Gestalt habe ich es einfacher in dein Bett zu kommen!"

„Werd nicht unverschämt, Freundchen", knurrte ich zurück.

„Und noch was", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, „du hättest mich beinahe erstickt!"

„Wie hätte ich Albus deiner Meinung nach denn erklären sollen, dass sich in meinem Zimmer ein Beutelteufel befindet!?"

„Ein Experiment?", schlug Severus wütend vor.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, musste aber leider feststellen, dass mir nichts einfiel.

„Äh ... das wäre `ne Idee gewesen!"

„Ohhh Merlin", Severus schlug sich seine Hand vor die Stirn, „ich geh jetzt! Wir sehen uns vielleicht beim Abendessen ... wenn du den Weg dorthin findest!"

„He!", schrie ich ihm hinterher, „werde du erst mal so alt wie ich! Dann sprechen wir uns wieder!"

Severus warf mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu bevor er ging.

„Ich brenne schon förmlich darauf!", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen und verschwand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So ... das wäre dann dieses Kapitel. Hat's allen gefallen? 

Wenn nicht ... Beschwerden bitte an mich richten. Lob bitte auch. Also, das nächste Kapitel gibt es, wenn ich 10 Rewus habe und Kapitel 24 fertig geschrieben habe.

Gruß

Atropos


	25. Enthüllungen

**Kapitel 24: Enthüllungen**

AvA: Für einige von den älteren unter euch die sich noch an mich und diese Geschichte erinnern (wenn auch dunkel) und die, die sich nicht mehr an diese Geschichte erinnern eine kurze Auffrischung. Ich bin diejenige, die Snape seine Finger abgeschnitten hat und ihn anschließend in einem See ertrinken ließ. Nach, ich weiß nicht wie vielen Monaten, gibt es endlich wieder ein Update von mir. 

@Pe: Freut mich, dass Demona dir gefällt ... und ich hoffe, du lässt dich auch weiterhin hören.

@123...: *rotwerd* Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wegen deiner Frage, ob Severus so alt werden könnte, wie Demona. Theoretisch ginge das. Stichwort Bündniszauber. Aber nur, wenn er nicht vorher abgemurkst wird.

@chris915: Falls noch Interesse besteht. Die Vorgeschichte gibt es bei www.yoronet.de 

@LocaInferna: Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Snape gibt doch ein gutes Schoßtier ab! *sfg*

@Elke: Atropos schämt sich ganz doll. So lange Wartezeit ... und keine Besserung in Sicht.

@minka: Vielen Dank für die Weihnachtsgrüße ... auch wenn's spät kommt.

@Khari ed Din: Du erinnerst richtig. Er hockt noch im Feuchten.

Also entweder werde ich schlechter, meine Geschichte langweiliger oder ihr seid es einfach nur Leid andauernd auf mich zu warten ...

**Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter einige Wochen vor den Sommerferien**

Ich lag unter einem schattenspendenden Baum und dachte nach. Nach den Weihnachtsferien hatten die Todesser vereinzelt kleine Anschläge verübt. Einige konnten verhindert werden andere nicht. Es gab zwar einige Tote – darunter auch einige Hogwartsschüler – aber im Gegensatz zum Fall Azkabans waren das kleine Fische. Jedenfalls stand das so in den Zeitungen. Hermine war allerdings der Meinung, dass uns überhaupt nicht alles erzählt wurde. Daraufhin fragte Claw ihre Mutter dezent aus und Hermine wurde in ihrer Meinung bestärkt. In den letzten Wochen verschwanden nämlich ab und zu einige hochrangige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, was aber nirgends auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnt wurde. Ein weiteres Ärgernis war Rita Kimmkorn. Obwohl Demonas Wachen ihr ihre Notizen weggenommen hatten, stand am nächsten Tag ein Artikel im Tagespropheten der ein nicht allzu gutes Licht auf Hogwarts warf. Demnach wäre das Scheitern der Verhandlungen durch Dumbledores „Wahnvorstellungen" über die Rückkehr eines bestimmten Zauberers verursacht worden. Hermine war nach diesem Artikel wutschnaubend in die Eulerei gelaufen und wollte Rita Kimmkorn ordentlich einheizen, da die Gute ja ein illegaler Animagus war. Aber Ron und ich hielten sie davon ab. Selbst wenn Hermine sich an das Ministerium wandte, ich bezweifelte dass sie ihr dort glauben würden. Ein Grund war, dass sie mit mir befreundet war und ein zweiter, dass sie hier auf Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Am Ende würde die Kimmkorn das so hinstellen, dass Direktor Dumbledore uns gegen sie aufhetzen würde.

Allerdings hatte der Direktor von Hogwarts auch einen Triumph zu verbuchen. Die magischen Völker, die Crack damals ihre Unterstützung verweigert hatten, hatten Dumbledore nach dem anschließendem Festbankett zugesagt ihm zu helfen.

Was war noch passiert? Die Suche nach Professor Snape war auch seitens der Schule komplett stillgelegt worden. Lediglich ein Portrait mit einem pechschwarzen Rahmen und einer Widmung auf einer Messingplakette in der Lehrergalerie von Hogwarts erinnerte noch an ihn.

Ansonsten wurde von den Schülern kein Wort mehr über ihren Zaubertränkelehrer verloren.

Snape war zwar ein Ekel gewesen ... aber so ein Ende hatte selbst er nicht verdient! Ron war da leider ganz anderer Meinung und die erzählte er auch jedem. Hermine und ich schalteten bei diesem Thema schon immer auf Durchzug, da wir bemerkt hatten, dass wir ihn doch nicht von etwas Anderem überzeugen konnten. Andere reagierten aber nicht so gelassen wie Hermine und ich. So war es schon öfter vorgekommen, dass wir Ron gegen eine Gruppe Slytherins helfen mussten. Claw hielt sich aus diesen Auseinandersetzungen vollkommen heraus. Sie sah es nämlich nicht ein, dass sie sich für einen „gefühl- und hirnlosen Idioten" blaue Flecke holen sollte. Exakt das waren ihre Worte. Und das Schlimme war ... ich konnte sie verstehen.

„Ron ist wirklich verbohrt", knurrte ich ärgerlich.

„Ach", erwiderte unerwartet eine Stimme, „auch schon gemerkt?" Ich sprang mit einem Satz auf und sah Claw langsam angelaufen kommen.

„Mensch ... du hast mich erschreckt", keuchte ich und erntete eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von ihr.

„Ich muss dich korrigieren ... ich bin kein Mensch! Und was kann ich dafür, dass du so schreckhaft bist?", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Nichts ...", antwortete ich und ließ mich wieder ins Gras sinken, „aber was machst du hier?"

„Och", sagte sie unbestimmt und ließ sich neben mir nieder, „ein wenig die frische Luft genießen ... außerdem versucht Hermine krampfhaft ... Ron ... den Verkleinerungsfluch beizubringen ... und das muss ich mir echt nicht antun! Mal davon abgesehen ist er wieder auf seinem ´Snape-war-ein-Arschloch-und-verdient-was-er-bekommen-hat-Trip` ... ... zeitweise habe ich echt das Gefühl ... er ist noch blöder als Crabbe!"

„Ron hat halt sehr unter Snapes Wutausbrüchen gelitten ...", antwortete ich wenig überzeugt.

„Hm ... also irgendwie rechtfertigt das nicht sein jetziges Verhalten!"

Ich blickte Claw an und konnte nicht anders als anzufangen zu lachen.

„Was ... Was ist?", verlangte Claw zu wissen.

„Ich ... es ... es ist nur ... was hat eigentlich gerechtfertigt, dass du Snape in einen Käfer verwandelt hast?"

Claw lief langsam rot an.

„Gar nichts ... da stimme ich dir zu ... aber ich rede nicht schlecht über einen Toten ... das gehört sich nicht!"

„Aber es gehört sich einen Lehrer mit einem Kleid, das einen Ausschnitt bis zum Bauchnabel hat, dazu zu bringen dir gute Noten zu geben, hä?", ertönte plötzlich Rons wütende Stimme.

„Oh man", Claw ließ ihren Kopf genervt auf ihre Knie sinken, „hat man vor dir denn nirgends seine Ruhe?"

„Ron, lass gut sein", ging Hermine dazwischen, „das bringt doch nichts!"

„Von wegen", knurrte Ron, „Madam hier ... macht einen auf was Besseres ... nur weil ihre Mutter hier Lehrerin ist und sie sich in ihrer Heimat mit einem Titel schmücken darf! Aber weißt du was Claw? Du bist nichts Besseres! Du und dein ganzes Volk ... ihr seid kein Stück besser als die Todesser! Da staunst du, was? Ich habe nämlich Bücher über euch gelesen ... Bücher, die von anerkannten Zauberern geschrieben worden sind!"

„Nun ...", Claw stand langsam auf, „du hättest vielleicht nicht nur Bücher lesen sollen, die aus der Sicht der Menschen geschrieben wurden ... es gibt auch sehr professionelle Schreiber unter den Elben ... die diese ganzen Geschehnisse etwas anders darstellen!"

Die junge Hawk stand Ron jetzt mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber.

„Wozu sollte ich Bücher von Elben lesen?", giftete Ron.

„Weil diese Bücher in vielen Dingen den wahren Geschehnissen näher kommen, als die der Menschen. Und das ist genau das, was mich an dir rasend macht! Du bist so was von stur, verbohrt ... und ... und ... einfach ... dämlich! Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung über was du sprichst! Du lässt immer nur eine Meinung zu ... und wenn sie noch so grundverkehrt ist ... das ist doch wirklich zum ... kotzen!"

„Uh", lästerte Ron, „pass bloß auf, dass deine Mami nicht hört wie du solche Wörter in den Mund nimmst! Das gehört sich doch sicherlich nicht für eine Prinzessin!"

„Sag mal", knurrte Claw und eine Ader an ihrem Hals fing bedrohlich an zu zucken, „kann es sein, dass du irgendein grundlegendes Problem mit mir hast? Oder mit meiner Herkunft?"

„Wenn du mich so fragst! Ja, ich habe ein Problem mit dir! Ein großes sogar! Schon allein die Tour mit der du Snape in Schutz nimmst ... beinahe so, als wärst du dabei gewesen als er kaltgemacht worden ist. Und überhaupt ... wer sagt, dass der Idiot wirklich so sehr gelitten hat! War wahrscheinlich nur ein sauberer Todesfluch! Oder der Kerl lebt immer noch und wartet als Voldemorts treuer Diener darauf, dass er Harry in die Finger bekommt!"

„Ron, ich rate dir im Guten ... sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst ... über so was macht man keine Scherze!", Claws Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Ich mache auch keine Scherze! Das ist mein bitterer Ernst!"

Mittlerweile waren mehrere Schüler auf uns aufmerksam geworden und schauten neugierig zu uns rüber.

„Leute", ging ich dazwischen, „beruhigt euch ... die gucken schon!"

„Na und", fauchte Ron, „lass sie doch gucken! Aber jetzt möchte ich gerne mal wissen, wie du es geschafft hast bei Snape eine eins zu bekommen. Hat deine Mutter sich von Snape vögeln lassen ... oder vielleicht du selber? Oder ihr beide zusammen?"

„Ron ...", knurrte Claw, „nimm das sofort zurück, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

„Warum sollte ich ... oder verträgst du die Wahrheit nicht? Kleine, billige Schl...", weiter kam Ron nicht, da Claw sich im diesen Moment mit glühenden Augen auf ihn stürzte. Durch den Aufprall stürzten beide auf den Boden und rollten über das Gras bis sie beide zu liegen kamen. Claw auf dem Rücken und Ron saß auf ihren Hüften und versuchte sie unten zu behalten. Aber bevor er nach ihren Handgelenken greifen konnte, hatte ihm Claw mit aller Kraft ihre Faust mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ron griff sich stöhnend an die Nase und fiel von Claw herunter. Claw sprang währenddessen mit einem Satz auf die Füße und baute sich drohend vor Ron auf. Als die Hawk gerade zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen wollte, zeigte Ron ruckartig mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie. Der von ihm gemurmelte Zauberspruch schaffte es, Claw gegen den nächsten Baum zu befördern, wo sie für einen Moment benommen liegen blieb.

„Ron, hör damit auf! Das gibt doch nur Ärger!", Hermine lief auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, wieder auf Claw loszugehen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Hermine! Die mach ich fertig!"

Und ehe ich eingreifen konnte, stand Ron schon vor Claw und wollte sie wieder mit einem Fluch beschießen. Aber Claw erlangte in diesem Moment ihr volles Bewusstsein wieder und trat ihrem Angreifer vom Boden aus den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Ron blickte mit hängendem Unterkiefer seinem Zauberstab hinterher und verpasste somit Claws Bewegung. Diese sprang nämlich mit einem Satz auf und auf Ron drauf. Wieder fielen beide auf den Boden aber diesmal behielt Claw die Oberhand und drückte Ron in Windeseile einen kleinen Dolch an die Kehle.

Das was sich dann aus ihrer Kehle löste, konnte nur noch mit dem Grollen eines hungrigen Tieres verglichen werden.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Rotschopf! Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, so etwas über mich oder meine Mutter zu verbreiten ... dann schneid ich dich in Streifen und verzehr dich zum Frühstück! Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Von dir", keuchte Ron, „lass ich mir gar nichts sagen! Du bist doch nur ein Tier!"

Claw war von dieser Antwort so überrascht, dass sie für einen Moment ihren Druck auf Ron löste. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Ron und stieß Claw von sich. Das Mädchen landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder hoch, um mitzubekommen, wie Ron sie treten wollte. Claw fing die Wucht des Trittes mit ihren Händen ab und brachte Ron wieder zu Fall.

Sie schaffte es aber nicht Ron ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen, da sie von jemandem an den Hüften gepackt und von Ron weggeschleift wurde. Zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen war es Malfoy, der sie von ihrem Opfer wegzog.

„So gern ich das Wiesel auch am Boden sehe ... aber das geht zu weit ... du handelst dir nur wieder Ärger ein! Und ich denke davon hattest du in den letzten Wochen genug!", zischte Draco in Claws Ohr. Diese seltsamen Worte reichten anscheinend aus, um Claw ruhiger werden zu lassen.

„Was ist Potty? Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen oder endlich dafür sorgen, dass dein treuer Schatten aufhört, sich wie ein Berserker zu benehmen."

Nach diesen Worten aus dem Mund eines Malfoys half ich Hermine eiligst dabei Ron zu beruhigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam ich noch mit wie Malfoy Claw losließ, die sich daraufhin ihren Rock glatt strich und Ron mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben den Rücken zukehrte ... ein Fehler, wie sich bald herausstellen sollte.

Ron dachte nämlich überhaupt nicht daran sich zu beruhigen. Wütend und mit blutender Nase, stieß er Hermine und mich von sich und stürmte Claw hinterher.

„Claw! Du bleibst sofort stehen!", brüllte er ihr hinterher. Aber das Mädchen zuckte nicht mal mit den Schultern sondern setzte ihren Weg unbeirrt fort.

Währendessen waren alle übrigen Schüler ängstlich zur Seite gewichen, denn Ron sah im Moment aus, als würde er brennen. Seine Augen glühten förmlich als er der dunkelhaarigen Hawk nachsah.

„Claw Hawks!", Ron deutete mit einer Hand auf sie, „du wirst den Tag bereuen, an dem du geboren wurdest!"

Und dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches! Die Luft schien plötzlich zu brennen. Von Rons Hand aus, suchte sich eine seltsame Flamme ihren Weg zu ihrem Ziel – Claw. Die Flamme wurde immer größer und bahnte sich unter unseren ungläubigen Blicken ihren Weg zu dem Mädchen.

„Claw", schrie ein entsetztes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, „pass auf!"

Claw drehte sich um und sah sich mit einem Mal einer gewaltigen Flammenwand gegenüber, die das Gras in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe versengte. Das letzte was wir von Claw sahen, war ein ungläubiger Blick und ein verzweifelter Sprung zur Seite, um sich zu schützen.

„Ron ...", flüsterte Hermine, „was hast du getan!"

Seine Antwort ging allerdings in einem wütenden Aufschrei unter. Die Feuerwand war verschwunden und gab nun den Blick auf Claw frei. Sie war Gott sei Dank noch am Leben. Aber das Feuer war nicht an ihr vorbei gegangen ohne erheblichen Schaden anzurichten. Ihr rechter Arm war schwer verbrannt und der Stoff ihres Hemdes hatte sich stellenweise tief in ihr blasenschlagendes Fleisch gebrannt. Aber all das schien sie überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, denn sie starrte nur wutentbrannt auf Ron.

„Das ... wirst ... du bereuen!", keuchte Claw und rannte auf Ron zu. Bei ihm angekommen schlug sie ihm ein weiteres Mal ihre Faust mitten ins Gesicht und stürzte mit ihm zu Boden. Diesmal blieb Ron allerdings nicht sehr lange wehrlos, sondern packte mit einer Hand ihren verletzten Arm und drückte fest zu. Claw zuckte sichtlich zusammen und versuchte seinen Griff von ihrem Arm zu lösen, was aber dadurch erschwert wurde, dass Ron mit seiner freien Hand nach ihrer Kehle griff.

„Genug jetzt!", donnerte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts und ließ uns alle zusammenzucken. Wie aus heiterem Himmel war der Dämon plötzlich erschienen und ging zwischen die Streitenden. Achatius hob Claw einfach in seine Arme, während eine vor Wut schäumende Demona Ron am Kragen packte und auf die Füße zerrte.

„Mr. Weasley! Hätten sie die Güte mir zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht?"

Ron starrte seine Lehrerin einfach nur an und stammelte: „Sie ... hat angefangen!"

Aber diese Antwort machte Demona nur noch wütender.

„Sie melden sich sofort im Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin! Und kommen sie mir für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr unter die Augen!"

„Aber ..."

„Kein Wiederrede!", schrie Demona, „verschwinden sie! Und zwar alleine! Der Rest geht in seine Gemeinschaftsräume!"

Wir alle wussten es besser als Demona noch weiter zu reizen und machten uns auf den Weg ins Schloss. Hermine und ich folgten schweigend Ron, der mit hängendem Kopf, blutender Nase und gespaltener Oberlippe zu Professor McGonagalls Büro lief.

Hermine und ich gingen zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum während Ron geknickt zu Professor McGonagalls Räumen lief. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht in seiner Haut stecken.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war um diese Tageszeit wie leergefegt und so konnten wir uns die besten Plätze aussuchen.

„Mal ehrlich", fing Hermine nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens an, „das war äußerst dämlich von Ron."

„Mag schon sein ... aber mich interessiert im Moment mehr, wo dieses seltsames Feuer herkam."

„Nun ... es sah aus, als würden die Flammen direkt aus Rons Hand kommen!"

„DAS ist mir auch aufgefallen!", fuhr ich Hermine an. „Ich will nur wissen, wie das möglich war! Wir sind Menschen! Laut Demonas Unterricht sind wir gar nicht dazu in der Lage ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern."

„Vie... vielleicht irrt sie sich! Eine andere Erklärung habe ich dafür nicht! Ich meine ... du hast doch auch schon ohne Zauberstab gezaubert ... als Kind!"

Überlegend fuhr ich mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das das Gleiche ist! Als Kind waren es immer nur Kleinigkeiten! Das was Ron da gemacht hat ... das war gefährlich! Richtig gefährlich! Claw hätte dabei sterben können."

Hermine rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Uhm ... Harry? Ich glaube, ich muss dir was sagen!"

„Was denn?", fragte ich vorsichtig, irgendwie gefiel mir ihr Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt nicht.

„Weißt du ... als ich letztens auf der Toilette war ...", sie kam ins Stocken und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich wirklich wissen wollte, was dort auf der Toilette passiert war.

„Als ich mir die Hände waschen wollte ... da ... na ja ... das ist schwer zu erklären ... aber meine Hände ... die haben das Wasser angezogen."

„Wie? Angezogen?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nun, der Wasserstrahl hat sich zu meinen Händen hin bewegt", sagte sie mit einem todernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du willst mich nicht zufällig auf den Arm nehmen, oder?"

„Nein! Will ich nicht! Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann komm mit! Ich werde es dir zeigen!" Der unsichere Gesichtsausdruck Hermines war wilder Entschlossenheit gewichen und ich folgte ihr langsam.

Im Badezimmer erblickte ich dann ein wirklich unglaubliches Schauspiel. Hermine vergewisserte sich schnell das wir die Einzigen im Bad waren und drehte dann einen Wasserhahn auf. Sie wartete einen Augenblick und hielt dann ihre Hand fünf Zentimeter neben den Wasserstrahl. Durch meine ungläubigen Augen sah ich, wie sich das Wasser tatsächlich zu ihrer Hand hinbog.   
  


„Hermine", rief ich alarmiert, „wie machst du das?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete sie verzweifelt, „Das passiert einfach so."

**_Zur gleichen Zeit_**

**_Albus Dumbledores Büro_**

**_Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore_**

Seit zehn Minuten beobachtete ich Demona, die wie ein gefangener Tiger in meinem Büro auf- und ablief.

„Albus! Ich weigere mich ganz entschieden! Allein der bloße Gedanke ist vollkommen intolerant! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Und außerdem ist es eine bloße Vermutung von dir!"

„Oh, nicht nur von mir, meine Liebe", antwortete ich mit blitzenden Augen, „ich sehe es dir an der Nasenspitze an, dass du den gleichen Gedanken hattest."

„Ich denke aber nicht im Traum daran, diesen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen! Hast du mich verstanden?", fauchte sie mich bitterböse an.

„Demona", ich stand langsam auf, „du musst aber auch diesen gewaltigen Vorteil sehen, den wir dadurch haben! Wir könnten in der Lage sein, Voldemort ein für alle mal das Handwerk zu legen."

„Albus", Demona stöhnte gequält auf, „willst du mich eigentlich nicht verstehen? Sie dürften nicht erscheinen! Sie dürften in dieser Zeit nicht einmal existieren!"

„Aha! Du gibst also zu, dass es sich darum handelt!", antwortete ich triumphierend und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Demona sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlug und sich in alle Höllen verfluchte.

„Ich gebe zu", fing sie nach einer Weile unbestimmt an, „dass durchaus eine Ähnlichkeit mit früheren Fällen besteht! **Aber** das heißt nicht, dass es sich wirklich darum handelt!"

„Ich bitte dich", erwiderte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, „das müsste schon ein gewaltiger Zufall sein, wenn eine ähnliche Kraft gerade jetzt auftauchen würde. Aber bevor du mir jetzt antwortest, lass uns diese Unterhaltung nach draußen verlagern! Es ist so herrliches Wetter und ich hatte lange keine Zeit mehr einen Spaziergang zu machen. Nach dir!", ich deutete auf meine Tür und ließ Demona den Vortritt. Widerwillig ging Demona mir voraus.

Keine fünf Minuten später befanden wir uns auf einem etwas abgeschiedenen Weg wieder, der durch den Wald zu Hogsmeade führte.

„Um unsere vorige Diskussion wieder aufzunehmen ... warum hältst du es für so eine schlechte Idee?"

„Du lässt wirklich nicht locker, oder", schnaubte Demona, „aber gut ... jetzt die ganze Geschichte mal haarklein. Albus! Es sind Kinder! Ich würde keinen Tag mehr ruhig schlafen können, wenn diese ... diese ... halbwüchsigen Gören eine solche Kraft in ihren Händen halten würden! Die sind doch überhaupt nicht in der Lage diese Kraft zu kontrollieren! Gerade Weasley hat es uns sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen."

„Du könntest es ihnen beibringen", warf ich leise ein.

„Es-ihnen-beibringen? Hast du Stroh im Hirn? Ich schaffe es gerade mit Mühe und Not ein wenig Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in ihre Schädel zu kloppen!"

„Ich denke Miss Granger wird sehr eifrig bei der Sache sein!"

„Miss Granger ist zu sehr die Theoretikerin!", antwortete Demona trocken.

„Sie wird wahrscheinlich alles in sich aufsaugen, was ich ihr erzähle, aber da ich in dieser delikaten Angelegenheit auf keine praktischen Beispiele zurückgreifen kann, wird sie hoffnungslos versagen. Und die beiden anderen ... Albus ... die sind schlimmer als Black und Potter senior zusammen!"

„Aber du könntest es ihnen beibringen", beharrte ich.

„Albus! So was kann man nicht lernen! Mann muss", sie drehte sich hilflos im Kreis und blickte gen Himmel, „... so was muss man fühlen, man muss eins damit sein! Man muss dafür geboren sein."

Ich blickte in ihre Augen und sah eine Leidenschaft in diesen kristallklaren Seen aufglimmen, die ich die vergangenen Jahre vermisst hatte.

„So wie du?", fragte ich nebensächlich.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", antwortete sie reserviert und setzte ihren Weg fort, „mal davon abgesehen ... wie willst du sie finden?"

„Oh ... die Träger haben wir ja offensichtlich. Was die Steine angeht ... zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass sie von einer guten Freundin verwahrt werden."

„Ah", antwortete sie trocken, „und du glaubst, dass dir diese **gute Freundin** die Steine aushändigen wird?"

„Ich vertraue auf ihren guten Kern", antwortete ich mit blitzenden Augen.

„Albus ... du bist unmöglich!"

„Nein, nur hartnäckig", korrigierte ich sanft und entlockte Demona damit ein rar gewordenes Lächeln.

„Oh ... du solltest öfter lachen, das macht dich jünger", erwiderte ich scherzhaft und erntete einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass man mir meine 2565 Jahre ansieht?", fragte sie scherzend zurück, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Wirst du es ihnen beibringen?", fragte ich vorsichtig und hörte ein leises Seufzen von der Frau neben mir kommen.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?", fragte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln, einem Lächeln, das nicht ihre Augen erreichte. 

„Aber unter einer Vorraussetzung! Ich werde es auf meine Art machen. Und zuerst werden wir rausfinden müssen, ob unsere Vermutung stimmt. Aber vor alldem", ihr Gesicht wurde plötzlich von einem gemeinem Grinsen heimgesucht, „werde ich Weasley das Fürchten lehren."

„Ganz wie du wünschst ... aber bitte ... tu nichts, das dem Ruf von Hogwarts schaden könnte."

„Ach, Albus ... du kennst mich doch", sagte sie mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

„Deswegen ja", erwiderte ich trocken und schob mit meinem Fuß einen Zweig aus dem Weg, „Severin Snape scheint von seiner damaligen Begegnung mit dir noch immer ein Trauma zurückbehalten zu haben."

Ich hörte ein leises Kichern von ihr und blickte in ihre Richtung.

„Der Bengel ist selber schuld. Es steht schließlich dick und fett in der Schulordnung, dass die Schüler nicht in den Verbotenen Wald sollen."

„Und zwei Lehrer sollten auch nicht alleine durch den Verbotenen Wald stromern", ertönte plötzlich eine leise zischende Stimme, „jedenfalls nicht in Zeiten wie diesen."

Demona und ich erstarrten in unseren Bewegungen und suchten misstrauisch die umliegenden Bäume nach dem Besitzer der Stimme ab.

Was wir fanden, ließ uns das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

**Aus der Sicht von Claw**

Nachdem meine Mutter meinen Arm wieder geheilt hatte, war ich wutschnaubend ein paar Mal um den See gelaufen und hatte mich schlussendlich weit entfernt von der Schule ins Gras fallen lassen und starrte seitdem ununterbrochen in den Himmel.

Ron! Dieser dämliche, blöde, sture, absolut ignorante Flubberwurm!

„Das nächste Mal schlag ich ihn zu Brei!", fluchte ich leise und rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus.

Ich hing noch ein paar Minuten meinen Mordgelüsten nach, als mich ein bekanntes Rauschen aus meinen Gedanken riss. Langsam richtete ich mich halb auf und sah über meine Schulter, in der Gewissheit meine Mutter mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln hinter mir stehen zu sehen. Doch ich musste zu meinem Erstaunen erkennen, dass meine Großmutter mit drei Wachen hinter mir gelandet war.

„Oh ...", war alles was ich für einen Moment herausbrachte. Meine Großmutter hier! Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Hallo Claw!", begrüßte sie mich lächelnd und warf ihre hüftlangen, silbern glitzernden Haare über ihre Schulter zurück.

„Großmutter, ich hoffe es geht dir gut", antwortete ich nervös, „äh ... was treibt dich hierher? Wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Du darfst", antwortete sie und blickte suchend umher, „mich treibt die Aufgabe hierher, deiner Mutter den Kopf zurechtzurücken! Sie war seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr für längere Zeit im Palast! Das geht so nicht weiter! Außerdem ... haben meine Kundschafter beunruhigende Tatsachen herausgefunden."

„Äh ... das ist ja ...", mir fiel einfach nichts ein, „ ... muss ich dann mit?"

Meine Großmutter blickte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Natürlich! Oder glaubst du, ich lasse meine einzige Enkelin in dieser Menschenwelt?"

„Na ja ... also mir gefällt es hier!", antwortete ich ehrlich, „jedenfalls meistens."

Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, zog meine Großmutter ihre Augenbrauen noch weiter nach oben.

„Claw ... du bist eine Hawk! Kein Mensch! Du gehörst hier nicht her! Also, wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich mit den Schultern zuckend.

Die ältere Hawk drehte sich seufzend um.

„Na gut, dann suchen wir sie eben. ... übrigens ... das Make Up steht dir sehr gut."

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich rot wurde.

„D-danke!", antwortete ich grinsend.

„Aber jetzt zum Hauptthema ... wo steckt meine Tochter!?", sagte meine Großmutter mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ich glaube, da kann ich ihnen helfen", ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe männliche Stimme aus dem Dunkel und Achatius kam unter den Bäumen hervor. Ohne mein Zutun wurde mein Grinsen noch breiter.

„Ah ... sieh an, sieh an", meine Großmutter musterte den Dämon von oben bis unten, „das ist also die neueste Errungenschaft meiner Ältesten. Nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht!"

Achatius ließ die Musterung wortlos über sich ergehen und wartete darauf, dass er direkt angesprochen wurde.

„Also ...", meine Großmutter verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, „wo steckt sie?"

„Sie ist vor ungefähr einer Stunde mit dem Direktor zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen ... in den Verbotenen Wald!"

„In den Verbotenen Wald", fragte sie ungläubig nach, „und wieso?"

Diesmal zuckte der Dämon mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Na gut, das lässt sich rausfinden! In welche Richtung sind sie gegangen?"

„Dort entlang!", Achatius deutete über seine Schulter auf den Waldrand.

„Dankeschön!", dann wandte meine Großmutter sich an die drei Wächterinnen. 

„Ihr habt den Dämon gehört. Gehen wir eure Königin suchen."

Mit diesen Worten liefen die vier Hawks auf den Waldrand zu und zurück blieben Achatius und ich. Nach einigen Minuten peinlichen Schweigens brach Achatius die Stille.

„Wie geht es ... eurem Arm?"

„Hä? Oh ... dem geht's gut! Danke der Nachfrage."

„Dürfte ich erfahren, um was es bei diesem Streit ging?" Ich blickte den Dämon erstaunt an. Warum interessierte ihn das?

„Ron ist ein Idiot! Und er will das nicht einsehen! Darum ging's!" 

Meine Antwort musste wohl äußerst komisch gewesen sein, denn der Dämon fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Und ich nehme an, ihr habt dem Jungen das gerade ins Gesicht gesagt", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln, „ihr seid wirklich äußerst direkt!"

„Ist das was Schlimmes?", fragte ich schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich mag das!"

Ruckartig blickte ich zu dem großen Dämonen hoch, um zu sehen, ob er mich auf den Arm nahm. Aber ich kam nicht mehr dazu aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, da in diesem Moment ein gewaltiges Leuchten vom Wald her kam.

„Was war das?", fragte ich alarmiert.

„Keine Ahnung ... aber irgendetwas Böses ist gerade in diesem Wald", antwortete der Dämon nachdenklich, „und ich meine damit keine Dämonen."

„Dann bin ich dafür, dass wir das jetzt rausfinden!", antwortete ich mit einem entschlossenen Grinsen und erhob mich in die Lüfte.

„Halt! Bleibt hier! Eure Mutter wird mich vierteilen, wenn euch etwas zustößt!", rief der Dämon mir hinterher.

„Na, dann kommt doch einfach mit!", rief ich lachend zurück und wenige Augenblicke später flog Achatius neben mir.

Aber wir sollten nicht weit kommen, denn kaum flogen wir über dem äußersten Rand des Waldes, als plötzlich einige Kilometer vor uns eine gewaltige Lichtsäule gen Himmel stieg. Die hervorgerufene Druckwelle schleuderte uns beide einige Meter weit zurück. Begleitet wurde dieses Schauspiel von einem ohrenbetäubenden, gellenden Schrei.

Böses ahnend, flog ich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Wald zu und verschwand dort wo ich meine Großmutter erahnte im dichten Blätterdach der Bäume. Ab hier waren mir meine Flügel nutzlos und ich hüpfte und kletterte von Ast zu Ast, bis ich auf dem Boden ankam.

Festen Boden unter den Füßen habend, musste ich feststellen, dass hier niemand war. Aber ich hörte Stimmen in einiger Entfernung und rannte ohne weiter zu überlegen auf die Quelle der Geräusche zu.

Dann, auf einer Lichtung sah ich sie! Todesser, Vogelmenschen, Hawks und den Direktor von Hogwarts. Mehrere Vogelmenschen lagen bereits tot auf dem Boden und meine Mutter beendete das Leben eines weiteren, in dem sie ihm einfach die Kehle durchschnitt. Meine Großmutter und ihre Wachen gingen mit ihren Feinden nicht weniger liebevoll um, lediglich Dumbledore hatte einige Skrupel.

Ich war so in das Kampfgeschehen vor mir vertieft, dass ich die dunkle Gestalt, die sich mir näherte nicht bemerkte. Der Todesser holte gerade mit einem Knüppel zu einem Schlag aus, der mir sicherlich das Genick zertrümmert hätte, als sich seine Augen hinter der Maske plötzlich vor Überraschung weiteten und er den Knüppel fallen ließ.

Überrascht sah ich ein wenig nach unten, und sah zu meinem Entsetzen eine blutverschmierte Hand mit Fingernägeln, die die reinsten Krallen waren aus dem Brustkorb des Todessers ragen. Die Hand zog sich langsam zurück und der tote Körper, seiner einzigen Stütze beraubt, fiel leblos zu Boden.

Abwechselnd sah ich auf den toten Mann und den lebenden Dämonen, mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand.

„Sagt mal ... gibt es bei euch keine Todeszauber? Oder hast du schon mal was von einem Schwert gehört?", krächzte ich leicht schockiert, als ich die blutroten Augen des Dämonen sah.

„Mein Schwert liegt im Schloss und für einen Zauber war ich zu nah", er hob seine Hand und leckte etwas von dem Blut ab, „diese Menschen schmecken nicht!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich ab und suchte meine Mutter. Die stand etwas abseits und stieß üble Verwünschen aus, bevor sie einem der toten Vogelmenschen ihren Absatz in die Lenden rammte.

„Schafft mir diese ... diese ... Viecher aus dem Wald ... verbrennt sie ... macht irgendwas, aber schafft sie aus meinen Augen!", fluchte meine Mutter und lief zu dem Direktor der sich gerade bückte um seinen Zauberhut aufzuheben.

„Uhm ... Hoheit", eine der Wächterinnen stand vor mir und sah mich vorsichtig an, „eure Mutter ist nicht gerade in bester Stimmung ... es ist besser, wenn sie euch hier nicht erwischt!"

„Wohl war!", antwortete ich seufzend und zog mich langsam in die Dunkelheit des Waldes zurück. Denn den Zorn meiner Mutter wollte ich sicherlich nicht auf mich ziehen. Und außerdem ging es ihr ja gut!

**_Aus der Sicht von Remus Lupin_**

Ich war gerade dabei mit Minerva den Ablauf der Abschlussprüfungen durchzusprechen, als vom Wald her ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war und gleich darauf die ganze Welt in gleißendes Licht getaucht wurde.

Alarmiert blickten Minerva und ich uns an, nur um beide gleichzeitig aus dem Lehrerzimmer zu rennen. Dummerweise hatten die meisten der Schüler ebenfalls vor, herauszufinden, was diesen Knall und das Licht verursacht hatte. Dadurch mussten wir uns durch den Schülerstrom kämpfen und uns auch noch mit Peeves herumärgern, der diesen Menschenauflauf als hervorragendes Ziel für seine Streiche entdeckt hatte. Als wir dann endlich den Ausgang des Schlosses erreicht hatten, lief Silver an uns vorbei, ihr folgte kurze Zeit später eine vor Zorn rauchende Demona und ein nachdenklich aussehender Direktor.

„Was ist passiert", wollte Minerva schockiert wissen, wurde aber von der älteren Hawk einfach ignoriert.

„Albus? Was ist passiert?", fragte Minerva jetzt den Direktor.

„Nicht jetzt ...", antwortete er matt und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht, „lasst uns ... in mein Büro gehen!"

In seinem Büro angekommen, setzte Albus sich sofort in seinen Sessel und sagte einen Augenblick gar nichts. Erst als Poppy in den Raum gestürmt kam und ihn untersuchen wollte, kam wieder Bewegung in seinen Körper.

„Lass nur, Poppy! Mir ist nichts passiert!"

„Aber ...", wollte die Schulkrankenschwester ihn unterbrechen.

„Kein Aber ... ich habe nur einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten ... weiter nichts!"

„Wenn es dir dann soweit gut geht ... könntest du uns dann vielleicht erzählen was dort im Wald vorgefallen ist?", fragte ich vorsichtig und ignorierte den vorwurfsvollen Blick den Poppy mir zuwarf.

„Ja ...", antwortete Albus müde, „Demona und ich haben einen Spaziergang gemacht ... dummerweise haben wir dabei die Grenzen ohne es zu bemerken überschritten. Bevor wir auch nur wussten wie uns geschah, waren wir von Todessern und Vogelmenschen umzingelt. Anfangs wollten wir noch kämpfen ... aber wir bemerkten schnell, dass es zu viele waren und entschieden uns für Flucht!"

Albus machte eine Pause und blickte müde an die Wand.

„Leider kamen wir nicht weit! Sie waren zu schnell ... und so mussten wir kämpfen! Anfangs lief es auch gar nicht so schlecht ... aber dann griff Voldemort ein ... er hat irgendeinen neuen Zauber entwickelt und wollte mich damit ins Jenseits befördern. Dummerweise machte Demona ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung ... sie sprang dazwischen. Aber der Zauber schien nicht ganz so zu funktionieren, wie Voldemort das wollte. Demona hat nämlich nur einen kleinen Kratzer abbekommen. Sehr seltsam!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort_**

Unruhig lief ich in meinem Thronsaal auf und ab. Hinter mir stand eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt und beobachtete jeden meiner Schritte. Die Gestalt hatte sich vollkommen in einen dunkelgrünen Mantel gehüllt, so dass weder von ihrem Körper noch von ihrem Gesicht sehr viel zu sehen war.

Wenn jetzt irgendjemand sagen würde, dass ich wütend wäre, so wäre das eine bodenlose Untertreibung. Mein Angriff auf Dumbledore war nicht so verlaufen wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Es war überhaupt nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte! Ganz und gar nicht!

Ich konnte diesen verdammten neuen Zauber zwar testen, aber nicht an der Person, die ich erhofft hatte! Nein, Demona musste mir ja dazwischen gehen! Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Und zudem musste ich feststellen, dass dieser Fluch nicht geeignet war, um ihn in einem Kampf einzusetzen. Und was das Schlimmste war! Diese verfluchte Hawk hatte lediglich einen Kratzer abbekommen! Einen Kratzer! In diesen Fluch hatte ich fast meine gesamte magische Kraft gelegt und dieses Weib hatte nur einen Kratzer!

Und dann brauchte ich auch noch viel zu lange, um die nötige Kraft zu sammeln. Außerdem setzte dieser Zauber so viel Energie frei, dass ich selber beinahe gestorben wäre. Drei meiner Todesser und fünf Vogelmenschen hatte der Fluch auf dem Gewissen. Er musste noch weiter verbessert werden, wenn ich nicht selber das Opfer dieser Kraft sein wollte.

Ein weiterer Punkt, der meine Stimmung ins Bodenlose drückte, war die Tatsache, dass die Stimme in meinem Kopf einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurde immer stärker und ich konnte schon spüren, wie sie ihre Kräfte sammelte, um die Kontrolle über diesen Körper zu erlangen. Das konnte und durfte ich nicht zulassen. Alle meine Mühen wären umsonst gewesen.

„Du hast die Träger gefunden?", fragte die Gestalt hinter mir plötzlich.

„Drei von ihnen ja", zischte ich zurück, „aber der vierte ist unauffindbar!"

Ich war in äußerst schlechter Stimmung, denn genau diese Gestalt hinter mir, hatte mir garantiert, dass es für Snape kein Entkommen aus dem Wald geben würde. Und was war passiert? Er war entkommen! Lucius hatte zwar gesagt, dass seine Überlebenschancen äußerst gering gewesen wären, aber sein Verschwinden hatte doch mittlerweile ein unangenehmes Gefühl in meiner Magengrube hinterlassen. Was wäre zum Beispiel, wenn der Mistkerl doch einen Weg nach Hogwarts zurückfinden würde, bevor die Wölfe ihn erwischten?

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt", begann die Gestalt hinter mir tadelnd, „dass du den vierten Träger nicht finden wirst!"

„Und warum nicht?", schrie ich zurück.

„Weil der Stein noch immer aktiv ist ... er hat seinen Träger nie verlassen", antwortete sie gelangweilt, „und außerdem ... ein wenig mehr Vertrauen ist hier doch angebracht!"

„Wie soll ich ausgerechnet dir vertrauen?", brauste ich auf und die Luft um mich herum, begann zu flimmern.

„Du hast mir garantiert, dass Snape nicht aus dem Wald entkommen würde!"

„Ja, das habe ich", antwortete die Gestalt ohne die kleinste Gefühlsregung, „und ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten ... er hat den Wald während deiner Jagd nicht verlassen ... er hat sich nur versteckt!"

„VERSTECKT?", schrie ich jetzt vollends aus der Fassung.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Du hast mich nur darum gebeten für ihn das Entkommen während der Jagd unmöglich zu machen ... du hast nicht gesagt, ich solle dir mitteilen, wo er sich versteckt hielt!", antwortete sie ruhig. 

„Du siehst also ... ich habe mich nur an unsere Abmachung gehalten! Und außerdem ... ich bezweifele, dass er jemals wieder auch nur in die Nähe von Hogwarts kommt ... wenn er überhaupt noch lebt!"

„Du ... du", ich hob schnaubend meinen Zauberstab, „du verdammtes ... doppelzüngiges Miststück!"

„Was hast du vor? Willst du mich töten? ... und dann?", fragte sie hinterlistig, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

„Wer soll dir die Schriften übersetzen? ... wer soll dir beim Ritual helfen? ... **wer** ... soll dir sagen, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet? ... und **wer** soll dir dabei helfen, die Steine zu finden? Deine treuen Untergebenen vielleicht? ... ich will ja nicht meckern ... aber nach der missglückten Jagd, begann das Vertrauen vieler deiner Verbündeten in dich zu bröckeln! Du musst ihnen bald einen wahren Geniestreich liefern."

Mühsam versuchte ich die Kontrolle über mich zu behalten. Ich wollte mich von ihr nicht zu etwas hinreißen lassen, dass ich später bereuen würde. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich atmete tief ein und aus, bevor ich sie ansprach.

„Gut ... gut ... ich gebe zu, dass meine letzten Unternehmungen nicht unbedingt von Erfolg gekrönt waren, aber das wird sich bald ändern. Und nun ... sei bitte so freundlich und hilf mir diesen Text zu übersetzen!", forderte ich meinen Besuch auf.

„Nichts leichter als das", hauchte sie, „dort steht geschrieben: ‚**Die Brücke zwischen Himmel und Erde, ist der Schlüssel zu unglaublicher Kraft!'"**

„Da steht aber noch mehr", knurrte ich ungeduldig, „hier sind zwei Zeilen die übersetzt werden müssen!"

„Reg dich nicht auf", schnurrte die Gestalt, „die zweite Zeile ist von keiner Bedeutung für dich ... in Wahrheit wurde sie nur geschrieben, um eventuelle Finder zu verwirren. Aber wenn du willst, übersetze ich auch diese Zeile!"

„Ich bitte darum", knurrte ich am Ende meiner Geduld angelangt.

**„Doch wer diese Kraft bekommt, das bestimmen die Wächter!"**

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du hast mir nichts von irgendwelchen Wächtern erzählt!"

„Weil es nicht nötig war", sagte sie gelangweilt und lief zu einem Stuhl, „es ist ein Übertragungsfehler ... als das ursprüngliche Buch kopiert wurde ... hat der Mönch, der für das Duplikat verantwortlich war, einen Fehler gemacht! Statt von mehreren Wächtern ist im Original nämlich nur von einem die Rede ... und dieser Wächter, ist die gleiche Person, wie der Schlüssel! Es handelt sich also immer um die gleiche Person ... aber mit unterschiedlichen Bezeichnungen!"

„Also gut ... der Schlüssel ist also die Brücke zwischen Himmel und Erde ...", resümierte ich, „es hört sich hier zwar sehr nach einem Gegenstand an ... aber laut der zweiten Zeile kann es sich bei dem Schlüssel nur um ein Lebewesen handeln!"

„Messerscharf erkannt", stellte mein Besuch unbeeindruckt fest und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

„Dieses Lebewesen muss also die Eigenschaften des Himmels und der Erde besitzen ...", überlegte ich laut.

„Mhmm ... du bist gut", sagte die Gestalt ironisch.

„Aber was könnte das sein? ... ein Vogel ... ein Drache vielleicht? ... Ein Hippogreif ..."

Das nervende Kichern, der anderen Gestalt im Raum ignorierte ich und überlegte weiter.

Meine ersten drei Einfälle erschienen mir jetzt ziemlich albern, denn wie sollte ein Vogel, ein Schlüssel zu einer starken Kraft sein! Ein Vogel! So etwas Blödsinniges!

Ein Vogel ... Vogel ... 

Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis durchzuckte mich ... aber nein, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, das konnte nicht sein!

„Na ... ein Geistesblitz eingetroffen?", fragte mich mein Besuch ärgernd.

„Das ... ich meine ... SIE?"

„Ja ... ja ... ja ... du hattest den Schlüssel bereits in deinem Besitz ... und du hast ihn in deiner grenzenlosen ... Dummheit entkommen lassen."

„Du ... du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass sie so eine wichtige Rolle spielt!", schrie ich sie an, „hättest du es gesagt, dann hätte ich sie hier behalten!"

„Tja ... du hast es aber nicht ... aber reg dich ab ... es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit die Steine zu aktivieren."

„Man kann den Schlüssel also umgehen?", fragte ich neue Hoffnung schöpfend.

„Ja ... aber wir sollten uns beeilen ... nachdem der Junge seine Kräfte bereits gezeigt hat, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis die anderen ebenfalls von den Steinen wissen ... Demona ist nicht dämlich, weißt du! Und vor allen Dingen ... solltest du dafür sorgen, dass uns der richtige Schlüssel keinen Ärger macht!"

„Ich weiß, dass die dumme Kuh nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist! Ich hatte bereits länger mit ihr das Vergnügen als du! Und außerdem ... warum soll ich auf den Schlüssel Acht geben, du hast doch gerade eben selber gesagt, er könnte umgangen werden!", schrie ich mein Gegenüber an.

„Ja! Verdammt noch mal! Er kann umgangen werden! Aber der Schlüssel besitzt immer noch die uneingeschränkte Macht über die Steine! Er wird also in der Lage sein, dir die Steine wieder zu entreißen!", schrie sie zurück.

„Aber ... aber ...", diese Möglichkeit hatte ich noch gar nicht bedacht, stellte ich schockiert fest, „was kann ich denn dagegen unternehmen?"

Mein Besuch legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und lächelte maliziös.

„Ganz einfach!", schnurrte sie, „zerstöre – den – Schlüssel!"

„Zerstören? Du meinst töten?", auch ich fing jetzt an zu lächeln. Das gefiel mir.

  
„Wie auch immer", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema, „in Zukunft solltest du dich vielleicht etwas genauer an meine Anweisungen halten ... sonst ist unser Deal geplatzt!"

„Du ... du hast mir versprochen, ich würde das geflügelte Miststück bekommen!"

„Und dieses Versprechen halte ich ... du kannst mit ihr machen was du willst ... solange ich nie wieder ihren Anblick ertragen muss", fauchte die Gestalt mit neu entflammten Hass, „aber dafür wirst du mein Volk in Frieden lassen, wenn du die Macht der Steine besitzt! Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt!?"

„Ja, ja! Hast du! Deinem Volk wird kein Haar gekrümmt! Aber sorg dafür, dass ich die verdammte Hawk bekomme!"

„Keine Sorge ... hast du erst mal die Kraft der Steine in deinem Besitz, hat sie dir nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Es wird dann ein Leichtes für dich sein, sie in deine Gewalt zu bringen ... und dort zu halten! Aber erst mal müssen wir die Steine finden. Ich habe nämlich leider keine Ahnung, wo sie aufbewahrt werden. Und jetzt entschuldige mich ... ich muss gehen, bevor mein Verschwinden bemerkt wird."

Mit diesen Worten, drehte mir mein Besuch den Rücken zu und verschwand durch die Tür. Ein Außenstehender konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dieses ... Weib hasste. Wenn ich doch nur nicht auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen wäre. Und warum war ich auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen? Weil Snape mir diesen verdammten Text nicht hatte übersetzen wollen. Aber ich hatte jedenfalls die Genugtuung, dass der verdammte Verräter jetzt Monsterfutter war. Der würde mir nie wieder Probleme machen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich etwas enttäuscht war, weil ich mir seinen Todeskampf nicht ansehen konnte.

„Aber wie heißt es im Leben ... Man kann nicht alles haben!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Demona_**

Ich war kurz davor vor Wut zu platzen! Dieser Tag war wirklich mehr als meine Nerven vertragen konnten. Nicht genug, dass Sevanna Snape mich seit einigen Wochen unentwegt mit Briefen nervte! Nein, heute musste auch Weasley meine Tochter beinahe in ein Stück Holzkohle verwandeln, die Träger der Elementsteine tauchten auf, das war überhaupt etwas, dass gar nicht geschehen durfte und dann auch noch dieser geniale Angriff im Wald! Und nicht zu vergessen meine Mutter!

Letztgenannte betrachtete gerade ungläubig die Unmengen an ungelesenen Pergamenten, die sich auf meinem Boden verteilten.

„Ich bring diese Frau um! Ich werde sie langsam töten!", zischte ich und beförderte die Briefe ohne einen weiteren Gedanken in das Kaminfeuer.

„Wolltest du die Briefe nicht studieren? Sie schienen ungeöffnet zu sein!", warf meine Mutter ein.

„Sie waren ungeöffnet! Aus gutem Grund!", knurrte ich. 

„Ich weiß was drin steht! Und ich weiß auch warum du hier bist! Vergiss es!"

„Wieso bist du in letzter Zeit nur so gereizt?", fragt meine Mutter mich, während sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließ.

„Ich bin nicht gereizt! Ich bin ... unausgeglichen ... ach", schnaufend ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel fallen und starrte blicklos ins Leere.

„Ich weiß auch nicht ... irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl auf eine Gabelung zuzugehen, ohne zu wissen, welchen Weg ich weitergehen soll!"

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen, sollte es soweit sein!", erwiderte meine Mutter leise.

„Das sagst du ... ich spüre, dass etwas geschehen wird auf das ich keinen Einfluss mehr habe ... mit anderen Worten ... mein Kapitel in dieser Geschichte neigt sich dem Ende ... nur kenne ich das Ende noch nicht."

„Bereitet dir das Sorgen?"

„Nein, ... es würde mir Sorgen bereiten, würde ich das Ende kennen", antwortete ich schief lächelnd.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen meiner Mutter und mir, bis sie auf einmal aufseufzte.

„Ach, es hat keinen Grund die unangenehme Nachricht noch weiter hinaus zu zögern. Wir haben einen Verräter in unseren Reihen."

„Schon wieder?", fragte ich ironisch und dachte an Belinda Blackpool. Die Aurorin, die letztes Jahr Severus beobachten sollte, war so offensichtlich eine Anhängerin Voldemorts gewesen, dass es schon beinahe ... lächerlich war.

„Letztes Mal war es ja ziemlich offensichtlich, aber diesmal ... es ist kein Mensch!"

„Kein Mensch?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Wir haben in den letzten Wochen Todesser beobachtet. In den alten Ruinen, hoch im Gebirge. Sie suchten offensichtlich etwas ... und fanden es. Die Abschrift!"

„Das ist schlecht!"

„In der Tat ... aber warum ich glaube das es einen Verräter gibt. Die Todesser suchen bereits nach den Steinen ... dort wo sie früher waren. Das kann kein Mensch wissen."

Ich strich mir stöhnend über die Stirn. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Aber jetzt hatte ich weder die Geduld noch die Lust mich mit so was zu beschäftigen. Mein Magen knurrte, diese blöde Wunde brannte und ich bekam langsam aber sicher eine gewaltige Migräne.

„Es gibt gleich Abendessen", antwortete ich, „isst du hier mit?"

„Wie?", meine Mutter sah mich pikiert an.

„Danke, nein! Ich vertrage dieses Menschessen nicht! Ich werde stattdessen in den Palast zurückkehren."

„Ganz wie du möchtest!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zehn Minuten später saß ich in der Großen Halle, blickte zur Tür und ... erstarrte. Hinein kam doch tatsächlich Sevanna Snape. Und irgendwie sah sie überhaupt nicht herzkrank aus ... und schon gar nicht wie eine Mutter, die um ihr Kind trauerte. Eher ... wie eine entschlossene Rachegöttin ... und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich ihre Zielscheibe werden würde.

Resignierend nahm ich einen großen Schluck Wein. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich zur Berufssäuferin werden.

Mrs. Snape begrüßte knapp die anderen Lehrer und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber.

„Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen!", zischte sie.

„Oh!", antwortete ich gespielt erstaunt, „und ich dachte schon beinahe, dass sie mit mir Strippoker spielen wollten. Hier, vor den Schülern!"

„Sehr witzig! Wirklich! Ich hätte ihnen das gerne erspart, aber da sie ja keinen meiner Briefe beantwortet haben, sehe ich mich gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen!"

„Und die wären?", fragte ich uninteressiert und ließ ein Stück Brot in meinem Mund verschwinden.

„Ich bin nicht so blind, wie mein armer Sohn! Ich sehe, was sie 17 Jahre vor ihm verheimlicht haben!"

„Und was?"

„Das wissen sie ganz genau!"

„Bitte erleuchten sie meinen Geist", bat ich sarkastisch.

„Ich warne sie! Ich werde meine Anwälte einschalten! Sie hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren wer ihre Familie ist! Mal davon abgesehen, halte ich sie für vollkommen ungeeignet ein Kind großzuziehen! Aber das lässt sich ändern! Meine Anwälte ..."

In diesem Moment riss mir endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Wütend richtete ich mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf und schrie durch die ganze Halle.

„Dann ist ihr verdammter Sohn halt der Erzeuger! ABER sie ist immer noch meine Tochter! Eine Hawk ... und ihre Gesetze interessieren mich einen feuchten Dreck! Ich denke, das habe ich schon einmal bewiesen! Und wenn sie so weitermachen, dann erscheint bald Gebäude Nummer Zwei auf meiner Liste, der zerstörten Gerichte."

„Sie ist zur Hälfte ein Mensch! Und darum gelten unsere Gesetzte sehr wohl für Claw!", donnerte Sevanna Snape ebenso laut zurück.

„Sie ist nicht einmal zur Hälfte menschlich", zischte ich zurück, „lediglich ein Drittel ihres Blutes, wenn nicht sogar weniger, trägt diese verdammte menschliche Schwäche in sich! Das andere Drittel ist dämonischen Ursprungs! Und wenn sie nicht sofort aufhören mich anzuschreien, dann ist ihr Mann bald Witwer!"

„Sie haben mit dem Schreien angefangen!", fauchte Sevanna mir ins Gesicht.

„Weil sie mich auf die Palme bringen! Als wären meine Nerven nicht schon angespannt genug, dann müssen sie auch noch kommen und auf ihnen Trampolin springen! So was habe ich gar nicht gerne! Und außerdem ... ich weiß überhaupt nicht warum sie sich so aufregen!"

„Sie wissen ... nicht", Sevanna schnappte nach Luft, „sie haben meinem Sohn jahrelang vorenthalten, dass er eine Tochter hat!"

„Ja und? Ich bin sicher, mehrere Männer wissen nicht, dass sie Väter wurden! Und das hat auch einen guten Grund!"

„Einen guten Grund? Sie haben einem kleinen Kind eine glückliche Familie vorenthalten!"

„Eine glückliche Familie? WIE kommen sie eigentlich auf die dämliche Idee, dass wir einen glückliche Familie hätten sein können? Severus und ich gehen uns alle fünf Minuten an die Kehle, wenn wir zusammen in einem Raum sind! Glauben sie, dass ist ein gutes Umfeld für ein Baby?"

„Wenn, dann ist es sowieso ihre Schuld! Mein Sohn streitet und schreit nicht!"

„Ihr SOHN schreit nicht nur! Er schikaniert Schüler, Lehrer und überhaupt alles! Und jetzt weiß ich jedenfalls warum, sie sind herrschsüchtig! Womit drohen sie dem ihren Mann, wenn der mal anderer Meinung ist? Darf er dann nicht mehr ins eheliche Bett? Nein, lassen sie mich raten, das meidet er schon freiwillig, mit so einer Beißzange wie ihnen würde ich nämlich auch nicht ins Bett gehen wollen!"

„Okay, jetzt wird's hässlich!", hörte ich plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme neben mir. 

„Mum, komm mit! Und Mrs. Snape, sie bitte auch! Bevor noch irgendjemand erfährt WIE ich genau gezeugt worden bin!"

~*~*~*~*~

Soooo ... der Wunsch vieler ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Demona hat die Bombe platzen lassen ... und was geschieht nu? Irgendwelche Ideen? Immer her damit.

Und noch was, sollte irgendjemand von euch nach diesem Kapitel auf die Idee kommen, dass ich Ron nicht mag, so hat er/sie vollkommen Recht. Ich kann den Bengel auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Atropos

PS: Diesmal keine verlangte Rewu-Anzahl!


	26. Alles hat ein Ende

Kapitel 25: Alles hat ein Ende

AvA: So ... die Kapitelüberschrift verrät es ja schon ... hier kommt das finale Kapitel von Traurige Vergangenheit! An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei meinem Betaleserinnen Morticia und Kathrin bedanken, die sich so tapfer durch mein Rechtschreibchaos gewühlt haben! Vielen herzlichen Dank!! Und natürlich auch an alle Leser, die bis jetzt durchgehalten haben und die mir immer so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben. Ohne euch hätte ich gar nicht so lange geschrieben!!!!!! 

@1234...: Sieh mich an! Würde ich es wagen, den großen Meister entgültig unter die Erde zu bringen? Ja??? Nun denn, lies einfach weiter. Die Antwort gibt es in diesem Kapitel.

@Pe: Du blickst nicht mehr so richtig durch? Ich hoffe doch stark, dass das nicht an mir liegt! *gg*

@Loca Inferna: Ne, sie werden ihre Namen nicht ändern ... mal davon abgesehen, werden sie sich auch nicht lange an den Klunkern erfreuen können. Und das dir der Dämon gefällt, dachte ich mir. Schön grausam! Mal'ne Frage ... würdest du dich zwischen Demona und ihren Alkohol stellen? Also, ich nicht! Nicht ohne Lebensversicherung. Übrigens ... Fleisch habe ich gern blutig! Am liebsten natürlich, wenn ich es selber blutig mache!

@Bele: Eine neue Leserin! Herzlich Willkommen! *gg* Winterschlaf am Grunde des Sees? *räusper* ... na ja ... selbst ein Beutelteufel im Winterschlaf braucht eine geringe Menge an Sauerstoff ... und den gibt es da unten nicht ... halten die Viecher überhaupt Winterschlaf? *am Kopf kratzt* ... keine Ahnung!

@anettemargarete: Und noch eine neue Leserin! Auch dir ein Herzliches Willkommen! Nun zu deinen Fragen: 1. Keine Panik! Er steht bereits in den Startlöchern! 2. Jetzt! 3. Äh ... Ja! Ich habe nämlich einige Probleme damit mich kurz zu fassen! Also, Geschichten von mir sind immer ... etwas ... länger! Kurzgeschichten liegen mir einfach nicht! Ich habe immer viel zu viel Infos, die ich irgendwo unterbringen muss. Hat sich ja auch noch nie jemand beschwert ... 4. Ja, wer wird das wohl sein! 5. Sie ist kein Mensch und hat kein Fell! Soviel kann ich schon mal verraten ... aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Identität in dieser Geschichte noch enthüllt wird. 

**Aus der Sicht von Claw**

Meine Mutter und Mrs. Snape sahen mich im ersten Moment entgeistert an, dann aber dämmerte ihnen, wo sie sich befanden. Und der Erfolg trat auch prompt ein. Mrs. Snape lief rot an, während meine Mutter, die sich gelegentlich unter Kontrolle hatte, nur stoisch an die Wand blickte.

„Würdet ihr jetzt bitte rausgehen, alle beide!", zischte ich und schob meine Mutter und Mrs. Snape rigoros zur Tür. Kaum waren beide aus der Großen Halle verschwunden, beäugte ich verstimmt die große Tür, die noch halb geöffnet war und ließ sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall ins Schloss fallen, sodass die Fenster klirrten und Staub aus den Wänden rieselte. Anschließend drehte ich mich zu den zwei Frauen um.

„Danke, danke, danke", giftete ich, „ihr habt es innerhalb von fünf Minuten geschafft, dass mein Leben hier in Zukunft die reinste Hölle sein wird! Vielen Dank!"

„Wir sollten dieses Gespräch glaube ich, besser an einen Ort verlagern, der etwas weniger öffentlich ist!", warf meine Mutter ruhig ein.

„Das fällt dir aber verdammt früh ein", gab ich zurück, schlug aber nichts desto trotz den Weg zu den Räumen meiner Mutter ein. Dort angekommen, ließ ich mich in einen Sessel fallen und blickte die beiden herausfordernd an.

„Nun", fragte ich, „was sollte das da unten?"

Meine Mutter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm sich ein Glas mit Branntwein, bevor sie sich auf der Fensterbank niederließ und nach draußen blickte.

Mrs. Snape glättete nervös einige Falten in ihrem Umhang bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Nun ... ich wusste, wer dein Vater war, dass erste Mal als ich dich sah. Du hast soviel Ähnlichkeit mit mir, als ich noch jünger war. Und dann hatte ich ein sehr ... unerfreuliches Gespräch mit deiner ... Mutter", sie blickte böse zu besagter Person hinüber, „ich halte sie für vollkommen ungeeignet ... um ein Kind zu erziehen! Sie ist launisch, rechthaberisch, egoistisch und ihre Weltansichten sind mehr als nur veraltet. Darum hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, wenn du bei uns wohnen würdest!"

Ich blickte Mrs. Snape mit herunterhängendem Kiefer an.

„Ich habe deiner Mutter, deswegen auch einige Briefe geschrieben ... aber sie hat keinen beantwortet ... zum Schluss habe ich ihr sogar mit Anwälten gedroht! Aber sie hat auf nichts reagiert!"

„Mo-moment mal! Sie haben meiner Mutter geschrieben, dass sie mich ihr wegnehmen wollen? Wieso?", fragte ich fassungslos.

„Weil ... ich es unverantwortlich von ihr finde, dass sie nie auch nur ein Wort über deinen Vater verloren hat! Sie hat siebzehn Jahre lang nur an sich gedacht", zischte Mrs. Snape.

„Und an wen denken sie jetzt", meldete meine Mutter sich sarkastisch zu Wort, „auch nur an sich!"

„Das ist nicht wahr", ereiferte sich die andere Frau, „ich denke an das Wohl von Claw!"

„Das tun sie nicht, Mrs. Snape", war die kalte Antwort, „sie haben lediglich vor ihren Sohn durch meine Tochter zu ersetzen."

„Was erlauben sie sich", schrie Mrs. Snape.

„Es ist die Wahrheit! Wissen sie ... wir beide sind uns eigentlich gar nicht so unähnlich", begann meine Mutter im Konversationston, „wir sind beide gewohnt, das zu bekommen, was wir wollen ... mit allen Mitteln, wenn es sein muss. Aber bei mir werden sie hier auf Granit beißen."

„Wir sind uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich", zischte die Mutter von Snape, „sie sind egoistisch, selbstherrlich ... und es kümmert sie überhaupt nicht, was mit anderen geschieht."

„Kann sein, dass ich auf Menschen so wirke", antwortete meine Mutter mit den Schultern zuckend, „aber Mrs. Snape ... bevor sie jetzt meine Tochter entführen wollen, sollten sie lieber darüber nachdenken, warum sie so scharf darauf sind, dass sie zu ihnen kommt. Ein schlechtes Gewissen vielleicht?"

„Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen!"

„Das glaube ich schon! Sie machen sich jetzt Vorwürfe, dass sie sich nicht etwas besser um Severus gekümmert haben. Während all der Zeit, die er hier als Lehrer gearbeitet hat, hat er von ihnen nicht einen Brief oder Besuch bekommen! Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, denn ich schätze sie nicht als eine Frau ein, die leicht aufgibt, aber ich glaube, das bereuen sie jetzt."

„Mein Sohn hat den Kontakt abgebrochen, nicht ich", murmelte sie finster.

„Und sie haben das einfach so hingenommen", fragte meine Mutter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „ich bitte sie! Ich glaube eher, dass sie beleidigt waren, weil ihr Nesthäkchen keine Ministeriumslaufbahn anstrebte so wie sein Bruder!"

Von meinem Platz aus konnte ich beobachten, wie Mrs. Snape ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Hatte meine Mutter etwa Recht?

„Ich ... ich denke ... ich sollte jetzt gehen", flüsterte sie plötzlich kaum hörbar und stand auf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verschwand sie durch die Tür. Ich stand auf und wollte sie zurückholen, denn irgendwie tat sie mir Leid, aber meine Mutter hielt mich zurück.

„Bleib hier! Von der haben wir nicht zum letzten Mal etwas gehört ... leider!"

Meine Mutter blickte mich an und trank den letzten Rest ihres Branntweins aus, während ihre Augen gefährlich glitzerten.

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

Keine Entschuldigung, keine Erklärung! Sie wollte einfach nur wissen, wie ich es herausgefunden hatte!

„Bitte?", knurrte ich gefährlich leise.

„Nun, du schienst vorhin nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein! Also, woher wusstest du, dass er dein Vater ist?"

„Ich wusste es nicht ... ich habe es nur geahnt! Mit Hermine zusammen, habe ich ja eine Liste, der damaligen Lehrer zusammengestellt ... Snape war der Einzige, der in Frage kam. Es besteht auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit!"

Meine Mutter stand auf und schenkte sich Branntwein nach.

„Hm ... kluges Kind! Warum hasst du es mir nie gesagt?"

„Weil du immer giftig wurdest, wenn ich auf meinen Vater zu sprechen kam. Außerdem wollte ich, dass du es mir selber sagst! Warum hast du es vor mir verheimlicht?"

Mit dieser Frage zauberte ich ein gemeines Grinsen in ihr Gesicht.

„Als ich vor fast zwei Jahren hier in Hogwarts auftauchte, hatte ich vor mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Deine ständige Fragerei fiel mir nämlich gewaltig auf den Wecker. Aber als ich hier ankam, musste ich ihn erst wieder zusammensetzen. Und als er dann wieder soweit hergestellt war, dass ich mit ihm sprechen konnte, fing er an mich zu beleidigen. Tja ... und dann kamst du! Und ihr habt euch vom ersten Moment an überhaupt nicht verstanden! Severus wurde nach deiner Ankunft immer unausstehlicher und ich sah plötzlich nicht mehr ein, warum ich ihm von dir erzählen sollte. Betrachte es einfach als meine persönliche kleine Rache!"

Meine Mutter schritt langsam zum Fenster zurück und blickte in den Wald.

„Ich ... ich glaub das nicht! Du hast das all die Jahre vor uns verheimlicht, weil du in deinem Stolz verletzt warst?"

„Mein Verhältnis zu Menschen im Allgemeinen und Männern im Speziellen ist nicht das Beste, wie du weißt! Ich habe einfach nicht eingesehen, warum ich etwas so ... Schönes ... mit einem ignoranten Idioten wie Snape teilen sollte", bei diesen Worten blickte sie mich an und strich mir zärtlich über die Wange.

„Wenn er so ein ignoranter Idiot war, warum bist du dann überhaupt mit ihm ins Bett gegangen?"

„Gier!", antwortete meine Mutter schlicht.

„Gier?", ich lachte freudlos. „Du willst mir also erzählen, ich bin nur entstanden weil du unbedingt irgendein Ding haben wolltest, das er dir angeboten hat? Ich bin nur das Nebenprodukt eines Handels?"

„Sag so was nicht", flüsterte meine Mutter leise und blickte wieder in den Wald, „als du gezeugt wurdest, war der Handel schon längst abgeschlossen."

„Mrs. Snape hat Recht! Du bist wirklich egoistisch", schnaubte ich und ließ mich wieder in den Sessel fallen!

„Ich habe es ja auch nicht abgestritten", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Trotzdem ... ich hätte ihn, glaube ich ... gerne etwas näher kennen gelernt!"

Eine Weile sagte meine Mutter gar nichts, sondern blickte nur in den Wald. Plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn und ein Zucken ging durch ihren Körper. Wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre Beute fixierte.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte sie leise, „ich glaube, diese Gelegenheit wirst du noch bekommen!"

„Bitte?"

„Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass Severus uns alle überraschen wird!"

**Aus der Sicht von Demona**

Nachdenklich blickte ich auf die Tür durch die meine Tochter soeben verschwunden war und stützte dann seufzend mein Kinn auf die Hand.

Heute war doch wirklich so gut wie alles schief gegangen! Und der Tag war noch nicht mal zu Ende!

Mürrisch lief ich in mein Bad. Dort streifte ich den Ärmel meines Kleides herunter und begutachtete die Verletzung, die ich von Voldemort erhalten hatte. Sie war in den letzten Minuten immer schmerzhafter geworden und ich musste feststellen, dass sie sich entzündet hatte.

„Großartig! Einfach großartig! Was geschieht als nächstes?"

Wütend tränkte ich einen Verband mit einer Kräutertinktur und wickelte diesen um die Verletzung. Ich hätte damit zu Poppy gehen können. Aber der fingertiefe Einschnitt in meinem Oberarm war für mich nichts weiter als ein Kratzer. Warum sollte ich also damit Poppy belästigen?

Ich schob den Gedanken an Poppy beiseite und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf meine Badewanne. Dabei entgingen mir die vielen langen Schrammen an den Fliesen nicht. Ich hob missbilligend meine Augenbraue und brachte den Schaden in Ordnung. Mental machte ich mir eine Notiz, die besagte, Remus nie wieder in seiner Werwolfform allein in mein Bad zu lassen ... und in mein Wohnzimmer ... und das Schlafzimmer ... nicht zu vergessen, der kleine Raum, in dem ich alle meine Bücher aufbewahrte. Werwölfe waren wirklich die reinsten Energiebündel.

„Wieso, verdammt noch Mal, gibt es auf der ganzen Erde nur einen Zauberer, der diesen verfluchten Banntrank brauen kann?"

Missmutig lief ich in mein Schlafzimmer und holte mir saubere Wäsche. Ich hatte das Gefühl immer noch nach Vogelmenschen zu stinken! Mit neuer Unterwäsche und einem hübschen fliederfarbenen Kleid lief ich zurück in mein Bad und stieg in die mit heißem Wasser gefüllte Wanne.

Von mir aus, könnte die Welt jetzt untergehen ... es wäre mir vollkommen egal!

Ein weiterer Grund für meine Weltuntergangsstimmung war der, dass ich jetzt langsam dem Trio Infernale von Hogwarts mitteilen musste, dass sie dazu ausersehen waren, eine der größten Macht zu kontrollieren, die diese Erde jemals gesehen hatte.

Stöhnend tauchte ich in meinem Bad unter.

Wenn das nur gut ging! Diese Kraft in den Händen von Kindern! Von impulsiven, pubertären, einfältigen Kindern! Hätte ich damals doch nur auf meine Mutter gehört. Ich hätte mich wirklich aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen raushalten sollen.

Nachdem das Wasser langsam kühl wurde, stieg ich aus dem Bad und hüllte mich in einen warmen Mantel. Langsam lief ich zu meinem Spiegel, berührte kurz die glatte Oberfläche und wurde dann Zeuge wie sich auf der Oberfläche plötzlich Wolken bildeten und dann langsam eine große dunkle Gestalt sichtbar wurde.

„Du hast mich gerufen ... Schwester?"

„Du merkst auch wirklich alles, Mystique!"

Meine Schwester hatte langes, glattes schwarzes Haar, tiefblaue Augen und kleidete sich vornehmlich in enge Lederhosen und bauchfreie Tops mit tiefem Dekollete.

„Was möchtest du von mir?"

„Bitte schick ein paar Wachen los, die mir die Kiste mit den Steinen bringen sollen. Ich blöde Kuh habe mich von Albus dazu breitschlagen lassen ein paar Kindern beizubringen wie man sie nutzt."

Meine Schwester sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

„Ich halte das für die schlechteste Idee seit Anbeginn der Evolution! Aber was soll's! Wenn die Menschen sich unbedingt auf diese Weise auslöschen möchten ... ich werde sie bestimmt nicht daran hindern!"

„Bist du dir denn sicher ... dass es die Richtigen sind?"

„Leider ja!"

„Weiß Claw davon?"

„Sie weiß es seit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr! Wenn mich nichts alles täuscht, warst sogar du es, die es ihr gegenüber ausgeplaudert hat!"

Meine Schwester lief rot an.

„Ach ... wirklich? War ich das? Nun, wie auch immer ... die Steine werden in drei Stunden bei dir sein!"

**Aus der Sicht von (ihr werdet es kaum glauben) SEVERUS SNAPE**

Mit gerümpfter Nase sah ich mich um. Ich stand auf einer Lichtung mitten in einem Wald und hielt mir ein nasses Tuch auf den Hinterkopf, auf dem sich schon jetzt eine gewaltige Beule abzeichnete.

Missmutig knurrend ließ ich mich auf einen Stein sinken und ließ die vergangenen Monate Revue passieren.

Das letzte woran ich mich deutlich erinnern konnte, war mein Einbruch ins Wasser gewesen ... danach wurden meine Erinnerungen ungenau. Auch das Meiste von dem was ich jetzt wusste, hatte ich nur durch Roxanna erfahren.

Ein paar Zentauren waren an dem Tag meines Unglücks am Waldrand entlang gelaufen und hatten mich in allerletzter Sekunde aus dem Wasser gezogen. Ich war in einer kleinen Höhle aufgewacht mit einem weiblichen Zentauren an meiner Seite und absolut keiner Erinnerung an meine Vergangenheit. Roxanna, so hieß die Zentaura, hatte die nächsten Tage an meinem Krankenlager verbracht und versucht meine Erinnerung wieder herzustellen. Aber ihre Versuche waren von wenig Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Stattdessen hatte sie dann versucht meine körperlichen Schäden so gut es irgendwie ging wieder zu berichtigen. Einige Wochen später durfte ich dann das erste Mal die Höhle verlassen und sah mich einer gewaltigen Ansammlung von Zentauren gegenüber. Die meisten hatten mich sofort loswerden wollen, aber Roxanna war strikt dagegen gewesen und sie hatte ihren Kopf durchsetzen können.

So blieb ich also fürs Erste bei den Zentauren. Die meisten waren über meine Anwesenheit herzlich wenig erfreut und ließen mich das bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren. Vor einer halben Stunde war wieder so eine Gelegenheit gewesen, in der ich einen harten Huf an den Kopf bekommen hatte. So böse die Absicht des Zentauren auch gewesen war, so gut war sie ausgegangen.

Durch den harten Schlag auf den Kopf hatte ich mein Gedächtnis wieder. Nachdem ich zwei Monate lang, vollkommen identitätslos gelebt hatte, wusste ich plötzlich wieder wer ich war.

Severus Snape! Professor für Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts und während der letzten Monate das unfreiwillige Spielzeug von Lord Voldemort.

Nachdem ich das jetzt wusste, wollte ich keine Minute mehr verschwenden, sondern so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich musste nur noch rausfinden wo genau das Schloss lag.

Mit dieser Entscheidung lief ich zurück zu den Zentauren und suchte Roxanna. Ich fand sie etwas abseits von den anderen Zentauren. Das Fell ihres Pferdekörpers war fuchsrot, ihr Schweif pechschwarz, ebenso ihre Haare und ihre Haut war so hell wie Porzellan.

„Roxanna, du musst mir helfen!"

Sie lächelte mich traurig an.

„Das mit deinem Kopf tut mir  Leid", flüsterte sie.

„Ach, schon gut", winkte ich ab, „immerhin habe ich mein Gedächtnis zurück. Aber weswegen ich deine Hilfe brauche, kennst du vielleicht ein Schloss mit dem Namen Hogwarts?"

Sie blickte mich erstaunt an.

„Ja, es liegt auf der anderen Seite des Waldes! Wieso?"

Ich kaute nachdenklich auf meiner Unterlippe.

„Weil dort mein Zuhause ist ... kannst du mich dort hinbegleiten?"

„Natürlich ... das ist das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann, nachdem Barne dich beinahe geköpft hat!"

„Wunderbar! Vielen Dank! Können wir gleich los? Bevor noch irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt, mich wirklich tödlich zu verletzen?"

Sie nickte nur und wir liefen gemeinsam los.

**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort**

Irritiert blickte ich auf den schmalen Armreif, den die Frau vor mir auf den Tisch geworfen hatte.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist dein Mittel um den Schlüssel aus dem Weg zu räumen", antwortete sie leise.

„Das Ding? Dieser kleine, goldene Reif? Siehst du darin vielleicht irgendetwas anderes als ich?"

Unter ihrer Kapuze konnte ich die Frau lächeln sehen.

„Dieser Reif ... wird der Untergang des Mädchens sein. Einmal angelegt, kann keine Macht der Welt ihn wieder öffnen."

„Dann läuft sie halt für den Rest ihres Lebens mit einem Armband rum! Was habe ich davon?", fauchte ich sie an.

Sie ging langsam um den Tisch herum und beugte sich etwas nach unten. Sie war größer als ich. Eine Tatsache, die mich regelmäßig rasend machte. Als sie zu mir runterblickte fiel ihr  eine hellblonde Haarsträhne über die Schulter.

„Sobald ... das Kind diesen Reif trägt ... wirst du hiermit", sie warf mir einen kleinen Schlüssel hin, „und einem Zauberspruch das Tor in eine Parallelwelt öffnen. Dieses unscheinbare kleine Schmuckstück wird dafür sorgen, dass sie und nur sie in diese Welt gesogen wird und nie wieder hinaus kommt. Verstehst du mich jetzt?"

„Oh ... ich gebe zu, die Idee ist nicht schlecht ... aber wie bekommen wir sie dazu diesen Armreif anzulegen?"

„Das ... ist dein Problem! Ich liefere dir nur die Mittel!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie durch eine versteckte Tür in der hinteren Wand.

„LUCIUS!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat Lucius Malfoy.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister?"

„Ja, das habe ich! Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass die junge Miss Hawks so schnell wie möglich dieses Armband trägt! Und wehe du enttäuschst mich!"

Lucius nahm den Armreif in Empfang und verschwand mit einer Verbeugung.

„Ich werde diesen Auftrag zu eurer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen."

**_Aus der Sicht von Harry Potter_**

Etwas unschlüssig standen Hermine, Ron und ich vor der Tür zu Demonas Büro und wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten. Sie hatte uns vor einigen Minuten in ihr Büro beordert, allerdings nach der Szene heute Morgen wussten wir nicht so recht ob wir es wirklich wagen konnten, in ihr Büro zu gehen. Zudem hatte sie in den letzten Wochen wirklich abgrundtief schlechte Laune gehabt und da grenzte es an Selbstmord sie noch mehr zu verärgern.

Also traten wir zögernd ein. Was wir dann sahen, hatten wir nicht erwartet. Claw saß auf einem Sofa und starrte finster an die Wand, Demona stand mit dem Rücken zu uns und blickte aus dem Fenster und Professor Dumbledore saß in einem Sessel und blinzelte uns freundlich an.

„Kommt nur rein! Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten ... Demona wird euch nicht fressen!"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", quietschte Ron, als er den Blick bemerkte mit dem sie ihn plötzlich ansah.

„Setzt euch!"

Demona blieb stehen und musterte uns ausgiebig.

„Ich werde nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Habt ihr schon mal von Elementsteinen gehört?"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten ging Hermines Hand ruckartig in die Höhe.

„Ja! Elementsteine verkörpern die Elemente der Erde! Wind, Feuer, Wasser und Erde! Zusammen mit einem Träger sollen sie unglaubliche Kräfte entfesseln können!"

„Sehr gut!", murmelte Demona, „um es also kurz zu machen! Hier sind die Steine, ihr seid die Träger und Claw der Schlüssel! Und ich bemitleidenswerte Kreatur muss euch beibringen mit ihnen umzugehen!"

Wir starrten Demona nach dieser Eröffnung nur mit offenen Mündern an bis Dumbledore sich kurz räusperte.

„Demona, ich denke ... das war ein bisschen arg ... knapp ... und viel Information auf ein Mal!"

„D-das ist ein Witz, oder?", stotterte Hermine. „Ich meine, dass kann nicht ihr Ernst sein! WIR sind Kinder ... und wir sollen solche Kräfte beherrschen können?"

Demona packte sich an die Stirn.

„Leider ist es die reine Wahrheit ... Mr. Weasley hat auch schon die ersten Anzeichen gezeigt, als er meine Tochter rösten wollte. Und außerdem ... diese Kräfte kann man nicht beherrschen! Man kann sie lenken ... und nutzen ... aber niemals beherrschen! Ihr Menschen seid viel zu sehr von dem Wunsch beseelt alles zu unterwerfen! Von dem Gedanken könnt ihr euch gleich trennen! Leider nur hat Albus die Idee, dass ihr mit diesen Kräften Voldemort  besiegen könnt ... also, eine einfache Frage ... wollt ihr diese Kräfte?"

Ron sprang sofort mit glänzenden Augen auf.

„Natürlich wollen wir sie!"

Ich war mit dem Gedanken nicht ganz so glücklich. Das war eine gewaltige Kraft ... was würde geschehen, wenn wir diese Kraft nicht kontrollieren könnten? Andererseits war das eine einmalige Chance. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens war meine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich nehme ... diese Kraft auch!"

„Müssen wir uns jetzt entscheiden?", fiepte Hermine.

„Je eher, desto besser!", war Demonas Antwort.

„Dann ... dann ... sie werden uns helfen?", fragte sie zaghaft in Demonas Richtung und als die nickte, lächelte sie erleichtert.

„Dann werde ich diese Kraft auch nehmen!"

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt", Demona schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und aus dem Dunkel erschien eine Hawk, die eine Truhe trug. Sie stellte ihre Last auf einem Tisch ab und öffnete den Deckel.

Wir sahen drei Steine in drei verschiedenen Farben, die schwach leuchteten.

„Nun ... Mister Weasley, bei ihnen wird es glaube ich am einfachsten sein! Ganz eindeutig Feuer", verlautete Demona sarkastisch, „Claw?"

„Ja, ja ...", murmelte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und kam mit einem Dolch auf Ron zu. Sie nahm den roten Stein aus der Kiste und hielt ihn vor Ron.

„Streck deine Hand aus", befahl sie und kaum hatte sie Rons Fingerspitzen vor sich, stach sie mit dem Dolch hinein und ließ ein wenig Blut auf den Stein träufeln. Der Stein löste sich vor unseren Augen langsam auf, bis er mit einem hellen Leuchten vollkommen verschwand.

„So, fertig!"

„Wie jetzt", rief Ron, „das war alles? Kein geheimnisvolles Zauberspruchgemurmel ... keine Schreie? Kein mystisches Licht?"

„Ihr habt eindeutig zu viel Abenteuerromane gelesen. Nicht alles benötigt soviel Pomp wie ihr Menschen glaubt", klärte Demona uns auf, „und nun ... wir haben noch zwei Steine und zwei Träger. Um uns die ganze Sache etwas zu vereinfachen ... hat irgendjemand von euch, in letzter Zeit etwas Seltsames bemerkt, wenn ihr mit Wasser in Berührung gekommen seid?"

Hermine hob zaghaft ihre Hand.

„Ja ... ich!"

„Bestens ... dann können wir ja weiter machen!"

Claw wiederholte die Prozedur von vorhin noch zweimal und dann saßen wir einfach da. Eine leere Kiste vor uns und drei Augenpaare, die uns anblickten.

„Ihr werdet jetzt noch keine Veränderung spüren ... allerdings solltet ihr eure Gefühle in nächster Zeit genau kontrollieren. Anfangs reagieren diese Kräfte nämlich noch auf starke Gefühle ... egal welcher Art! Morgen werdet ihr mich hinter Hagrids Hütte treffen ... dann beginnt euer Unterricht! Und damit ihr euch heute Nacht nicht selber umbringt ... nehmt das hier!" Demona stellte drei kleine Phiolen mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit vor uns auf.

„Äh ... und was sollen wir jetzt damit?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Trinken natürlich!"

Wir nahmen alle drei die Phiolen, setzten sie an die Lippen und schluckten. Ich wusste nicht wie es den anderen ging, aber ich musste mich dazu zwingen, das widerliche Zeug auch wirklich runterzuschlucken. Es war sogar noch schlimmer als der Vielsafttrank, den Hermine vor Jahren einmal gebraut hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass er nicht sehr gut schmeckt", antwortete Demona mitfühlend, „aber wenn man ihn mit Zucker versetzt, verliert er seine Wirkung ... wie jeder andere Zaubertrank auch! Und jetzt ab in eure Betten. Und keine Ausflüge mehr ... sonst könnte es sein, dass ihr morgen in irgendeinem Gang aufwacht."

Wir nickten gehorsam und verließen so schnell wie möglich ihr Büro. Wer wusste schon, was sich noch alles an ekelhaften Tränken in ihrem Besitz befand.

**_Aus der Sicht von Claw_**

Gestern hatte ich Harry, Ron und Hermine diese Steine „eingepflanzt". Da heute Samstag war, hatten wir keinen Unterricht. Was auch gut war, denn das Schlafmittel, dass meine Mutter ihnen untergejubelt hatte, wirkte immer noch. Und mittlerweile war es schon Nachmittag. Die ersten Schüler versammelten sich bereits in der Eingangshalle, denn heute war wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Da es nicht so aussah, als würden die drei so bald aus ihrem Schlummer erwachen, beschloss ich mit Ginny ins Dorf hinunter zu gehen. Parvati und Lavender sprachen nämlich kein Wort mit mir. Nicht das ich deswegen sonderlich traurig war. Aber es war doch wirklich erstaunlich wie sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden alles verändern konnte.

Seit dem netten Wutausbruch meiner Mutter in der Großen Halle wusste nämlich wirklich jeder von meiner Abstammung. Und die Tochter von Snape zu sein, war für den Beliebtheitsgrad an dieser Schule nicht gerade förderlich. Die Blicke, die mir zugeworfen wurden, schwankten zwischen Angst, Verachtung, Misstrauen und anderen nicht freundlichen Emotionen. Ich seufzte und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit von Ginny auf mich. Sie schien zu erraten, wo meine Gedanken gerade waren.

„Ich würde mir deswegen nicht so viele Gedanken machen", meinte sie fröhlich, „du hast dir deine Eltern schließlich nicht ausgesucht."

„Nein, das habe ich wahrlich nicht", antwortete ich und trat hinter Ginny in ein neues Süßigkeitengeschäft ein. Amüsiert betrachtete ich die vielen zuckerhaltigen Dinge und musste unwillkürlich an meine Mutter denken. Hielt man ihr ein paar Pralinen unter die Nase, war sie das sanfteste Wesen dieser Erde.

„So, ich habe alles", verkündete Ginny plötzlich neben mir, „brauchst du noch irgendwas?"

„Nein ... ich habe noch genug vom letzten Mal. Obwohl die gefüllten Mehlwürmer doch sehr verlockend aussehen!"

Ginny verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch ...", erwiderte ich grinsend und lief aus dem Laden. Draußen schien mir die Sonne direkt in das Gesicht und ich legte schützend meinen Arm vor selbiges.

„Miss Hawks ... wie schön sie einmal wieder zusehen", zischte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung und sah genau in das grinsende Gesicht von Dracos Vater. Bevor ich irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, machte es „klick" und Malfoy verschwand.

„Genießen sie ihre letzten Stunden auf dieser Erde ..."

„Das war doch Lucius Malfoy", zischte Ginny, „was wollte der von dir?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte ich wahrheitsgemäß und blickte mehr zufällig auf mein rechtes Handgelenk. Dort baumelte ein schmaler, goldener Reif, der dort vorhin noch nicht hing.

„Verdammt", fluchte ich und versuchte den Armreif loszuwerden, aber so sehr ich auch suchte, ich fand keinen Verschluss.

„Ginny, kannst du den Armreif aufkriegen?", fragte ich verzweifelt und hielt ihr meinen Arm hin. Aber auch sie fand keinen Verschluss.

Auch meine Versuche ihn über mein Handgelenk zu streifen, blieben erfolglos.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", fluchte ich.

„Claw, damit sollten wir besser zu deiner Mutter gehen! Ein Armreif von Lucius Malfoy kann nichts Gutes bedeuten."

Ich nickte und wir beide rannten los. Je eher ich das Ding loswurde, desto besser.

**_Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort_**

****

Vor geraumer Zeit hatten wir uns um Hogwarts herum aufgestellt und warteten auf den geeigneten Augenblick. Lucius hatte Claw verfolgt, um ihr das Armband umzulegen. Und jetzt warteten wir darauf, dass sie zurückkam, damit ich mit dem Schauspiel beginnen konnte.

Alles war genauestens durchdacht. Bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Es konnte einfach nichts schief gehen.

Demona befand sich gerade mit den drei Gören im Wald. Anscheinend waren die Kinder bereits im Besitz der Steine. Das würde kein großes Problem darstellen.

„Meister", flüsterte Wurmschwanz, „warum müssen wir das hier durchführen?"

„Weil ich will, das Demona sieht, wie ihre Erbin im Nichts verschwindet", zischte ich boshaft. Ja, genau so hatte ich es geplant. Demona sollte dabei zusehen wie ihre Tochter verschwand. Dann würde mir meine Verbündete dabei helfen, die Steine zu bekommen und dann ... dann musste ich noch lernen, wie man mit diesen Kräften umging. Dabei würde mir die Frau auch helfen. Es war alles narrensicher ... nichts konnte schief gehen.

„Es ist vollbracht, Meister! Das Mädchen trägt den Reif", Lucius war neben mir erschienen und berichtete mir von dem Erfolg seiner Aufgabe.

„Das ist gut ... sehr gut", kichernd rieb ich mir die Hände und sah kurz darauf, wie ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen durch das Tor rannte. Hinter ihr rannte ein Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren.

„Sie ist schnell! Aber das wird ihr nichts nützen."

Gerade als sie in das Schloss rennen wollte, kam ein mir unbekannter Lehrer hinaus. Sie sprach aufgeregt mit dem Mann, der daraufhin auf den Wald zeigte. Sie nickte und rannte weiter, während ich aus den Augenwinkeln schon eine hochgewachsene blonde Gestalt aus dem Wald kommen sah.

Die Spiele konnten beginnen!

Langsam trat ich aus dem Schatten der Bäume hinaus.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du noch weißt, wie der Spruch geht?", fragte mich die Frau hinter mir.

„Ja! Heute wird nichts schief gehen!", fauchte ich zurück. Claw war in dieser Zeit bei ihrer Mutter angekommen. Plötzlich sog die Frau hinter mir zischend die Luft ein.

„WAS?", fragte ich genervt.

„Dort ... beim Schloss! Ein Dämon!"

„Na und? Ein einzelner Dämon! Was kann der schon ausrichten!?"

„Ich ... ich ... keine Ahnung! Aber beeil dich besser", drängte sie.

Beeil dich besser! Das brauchte sie mir nicht zu sagen! Immerhin hatte Demona uns gerade bemerkt. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern zog sie ihre Tochter hinter sich, wo sich auch schon die drei anderen Gören befanden.

„Das wird dir nichts nützen! Präge dir ihr Gesicht besser genau ein ... es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du sie siehst", rief ich lachend zu ihr hinüber und ließ den kleinen Schlüssel langsam fallen. So wie ich es gelernt hatte. Dabei murmelte ich eine uralte Beschwörung. Wie von Zauberhand blieb der Schlüssel mitten in der Luft stehen und fing stark an zu leuchten. Dazu erhob sich jetzt ein kräftiger Wind, der die Bäume dazu brachte sich zur Seite zu biegen.

Langsam ... wie in Zeitlupe stieg der Schlüssel plötzlich nach oben. Und genau so, langsam schien Demona plötzlich einen Bogen in der Hand zu haben. Wie von Geisterhand erschien ein brennender Pfeil auf der Sehne. Lächelnd beobachtete ich, wie sie auf den Schlüssel zielte und den Pfeil schließlich von der Sehne ließ. Der Pfeil wich nicht einen Millimeter von seiner Flugbahn ab und traf genau auf den Schlüssel, wo er zu Asche zerkrümelte.

Fassungslos sah Demona dabei zu, wie ihr Pfeil zu Staub zerfiel und der Schlüssel immer weiter nach oben stieg. Plötzlich hielt der Schlüssel inne und in dem wolkenlosen Himmel zeichneten sich die Umrisse einer mächtigen, massiven, hölzernen Tür ab. Der kleine Schlüssel bewegte sich von selbst in das Schloss und die Türen schwangen langsam auf.

Was zuerst nur nach einem kleinen Strudel aussah, entwickelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem gewaltigen Sog, der direkt auf sein Ziel zuschoss, das im Moment noch von Demona verdeckt wurde.

In diesem Moment erkannte ich, warum Demona von ihren Feinden so gefürchtet wurde. Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, gewaltige Flügel brachen aus ihrem Rücken hervor und ihre Augen begannen boshaft zu leuchten. Sie streckte ihre Handflächen nach vorne und erschuf ein Schutzschild vor sich, dem der Sog tatsächlich nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„Diese Entschlossenheit bei den Hawks ist doch wirklich faszinierend", murmelte ich medizinisch interessiert, „bin gespannt wie lange sie das durchhält!"

„Lange", sagte die Frau neben mir trocken, „und da ich nicht vorhabe, hier den ganzen Tag zu verbringen ... sei so gut und räum sie aus dem Weg. Sie kann nicht gleichzeitig den Sog und eure Angriffe abwehren."

„Ihr habt gehört, was die Lady gesagt hat! Richtet eure Zauberstäbe auf die Hawk und pustet sie aus der Landschaft."

Das ließen sich meine Untergebenen nicht zweimal sagen und ehe man sich versah, flog ein wahres Arsenal an Zaubersprüchen auf die blonde Frau zu und hob sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von den Füßen.

Der Strudel hatte jetzt freie Bahn und zog die jüngere Hawk langsam auf die Tür zu. Aber auch Demonas Tochter zeigte einen verbissen Überlebenswillen und machte es dem Sog mehr als nur schwer, sie zu fangen. Das Ganze wurde noch weiter erschwert als Demona wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien und ihre Tochter festhielt. Aber nachdem der Sog einmal sein Opfer gefasst hatte, war er nicht gewillt es wieder gehen zu lassen und blies Demona gegen den nächsten Baum, wo sie reglos liegen blieb.

„MAMA!"

Aber auch dieser Schrei brachte die blonde Hawk nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein und Claw war jetzt schon bald hinter der Tür verschwunden. Aber es gab abermals eine Verzögerung als jetzt der Dämon hochflog, das Mädchen an den Händen packte und sie mit Erfolg von der Tür wegzog.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht!", fluchte ich.

„Den übernehme ich", hauchte die Frau neben mir und zielte jetzt ihrerseits mit einem Bogen auf den Dämon. Der erste Treffer ließ den Dämonen zusammenzucken, der zweite ließ ihn ihre Hand loslassen und der dritte Treffer ließ ihn etwas an Höhe verlieren.

Mit einem letzten Aufschrei verschwand das Mädchen hinter der Tür, aber bevor diese sich schloss, huschte der Dämon ihr hinterher.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall und verschwand ... und mit ihr ... die Hawk und der Dämon. Wirklich bedauerlich!

„Und jetzt widmen wir uns den angenehmen Dingen des Tages! Meine Liebe wärst du so gut?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und trat einen Schritt vor. Die Kinder blickten uns mit offenen Mündern an und dachten nicht Mal daran wegzulaufen. Gut so!

„Keine Angst Kinder ... es geht ganz schnell ... und tut überhaupt nicht weh", murmelte die Frau neben mir und begann mit dem Zauber.

Ehe die Gören wussten wie ihnen geschah, waren sie von bunten Lichtern umgeben und vor ihren Köpfen kristallisierten sich langsam die Steine heraus.

Als der rothaarige Bengel nach dem Stein greifen wollte, schwenkte die Frau einmal ihren Arm und die Steine kamen auf mich zugeflogen. Sie landeten sicher in meinen ausgestreckten Händen.

„So ... das war alles! Lass uns verschwinden, bevor die Menschen auf die Idee kommen uns anzugreifen!"

Ich nickte nur abwesend. Endlich hielt ich sie in meinen Händen. Endlich ... nach all diesen Jahren des Suchens ... hatte ich diese Kraft in meinen Händen. Von nun an, würde die ganze Welt vor mir erzittern.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hogwarts dissapperierte ich.

**_Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape_**

Je näher wir dem Schloss kamen, desto mehr bestärkte sich in mir das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Als wir am Waldrand standen und ich bei diesem sonnigen Wetter nicht einen Schüler draußen erblickte, verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl noch.

„Hmm Severus ... du weißt, ich mag keine Menschenansammlungen ... macht es dir was aus, den Rest des Weges alleine zu gehen?", fragte mich Roxanna.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung ... und vielen Dank für alles!"

„Gerngeschehen", murmelte sie noch und verschwand wieder in den Wald. Ich lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung – zum Schloss.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nach all diesen Monaten wieder über die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu laufen. Hatte ich doch zwischenzeitlich damit abgeschlossen dieses Bauwerk je wieder zu sehen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat ich über die Schwelle in das Innere des gewaltigen Steinbaus hinein. Wenn ich erwartet hatte, dass hier alles voller Schüler wäre, dann wurde ich bitter enttäuscht. Auch ein Blick in die große Halle brachte mir keine neuen Erkenntnisse.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen durchquerte ich die Halle und öffnete die Lehrertür, um zum Lehrerzimmer zu gelangen. Auf halber Strecke kam mir ein äußerst gutgelaunter Peeves entgegen, der die ganze Zeit sang: „Das Gör ist hinüber, kommt nie wieder, ist verloren – für alle Zeit!"

„Hey Peeves!", brüllte ich und packte den nervigen Poltergeist am Hals. Der Geist blickte mich entgeistert an.

„Von wem redest du?"

„Ich ... was für eine Freude ... Professor Snape ist wieder da!"

„Ja, ich bin wieder da! Und ich besorg dir gleich einen Exorzisten, wenn du nicht sofort meine Frage beantwortest."

„Das schwarzhaarige Balg ... von Professor Hawks!"

Erstaunt ließ ich den Poltergeist los.

„Was?"

„Jaa ... du-weißt-schon-wer hat das Gör in eine andere Welt befördert ... und die liebe Frau Mama wütet jetzt in ihren Räumen! Die anderen Lehrer sind im Lehrerzimmer ...", Peeves ging etwas auf Abstand, „und überlegen wie sie eure Tochter wieder bekommen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ mich der Poltergeist vollkommen verdattert auf dem Gang stehen.

„Was faselt der blöde Geist da? Meine Tochter? Ich habe keine Kinder!", murmelte ich finster und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Nach zehn Minuten erreichte ich das Lehrerzimmer und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. Mein plötzliches Erscheinen ging vollkommen unbemerkt vorüber. Was mich aber bei näherer Betrachtung nicht weiter verwunderte. Alle Lehrer standen auf einem Fleck und redeten wirr durcheinander. Sie waren viel zu aufgeregt um mich zu bemerken.

„Warst du schon bei Demona, Minerva?"

„Nein, sie hat die Tür verriegelt und gedroht jedem die Innereien rauszureißen, der es wagen sollte sie zu stören."

Oh ja! Das klang ganz nach Miss Demona Hawks.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei. Das klang sogar noch mehr nach Demona. Leicht überrascht bewegte ich mich zu einem Tisch, auf dem sich immer Tee und Kaffee befanden und goss mir eine Tasse heißen Tee ein. Mit der Tasse in der Hand lehnte ich mich noch immer unbemerkt an den Tisch und beobachtete meine Kollegen.

Albus saß auf seinem Stuhl und sah furchtbar gealtert aus, Minerva fuhr sich andauernd fahrig durch die Haare, Flitwick zupfte an seiner Robe herum und Remus tigerte wie ein gefangenes Tier im Lehrerzimmer auf und ab. Gespannt wartete ich darauf, dass die Unterhaltung weiterging. Mir war nämlich klar, dass ich nichts mehr erfahren würde, wenn die anderen mich bemerkten.

„Ich ... ich frage mich wie Du-weißt-schon-wer das geschafft hat ... das arme Kind", hauchte Madam Hooch.

„Er hat die Tür zu einer Parallelwelt geöffnet ... laut zahlreichen Studien gibt es davon mehr ... aber niemand weiß ... oder wusste wie sie geöffnet werden", seufzte Albus, „das dachte ich zumindest."

Albus wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber durch ein gewaltiges Beben davon abgehalten.

„Meine Angebetete scheint ja in Hochstimmung zu sein", murmelte ein mir unbekannter Mann und erntete dafür verachtende Blicke von mehreren anderen Lehrern.

Der Mann drehte mir jetzt sein Profil zu und das kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor ... ich konnte es nur noch nicht richtig einordnen.

„Vielleicht sollte irgendjemand zu Demona gehen ...", murmelte Remus jetzt, „vielleicht tut sie sich was an."

„Unsinn", winkte Minerva ab, „ ... die einzige Gefahr ist momentan, dass sie Hogwarts auseinander nimmt!"

Wie zur Unterstreichung dieser Worte, brachte ein weiteres Beben ganz Hogwarts zum Wackeln.

„Nun, dann sollte jemand zu ihr gehen und verhindern, dass sie das Schloss zum Einsturz bringt", sagte Remus und wollte zur Tür laufen. Der Werwolf schien lebensmüde zu sein.

Aber er kam gar nicht bis zur Tür. Kurz vorher blieb er stehen und blickte ungläubig zur Seite. Genau auf mich.

Ich hob meine Tasse zum Gruß.

„Prost!"

Dieses eine kleine Wort brachte alle Personen im Lehrerzimmer zum Verstummen. Einen Augenblick starrten mich alle nur fassungslos an, dann verdrehte Professor Sprout ihre Augen im Kopf und kippte ohnmächtig auf den Boden.

„So was passiert mir auch nicht häufig", murmelte ich, „dass Frauen bei meinem Anblick ohnmächtig werden!"

„Severus", murmelte Albus, als könnte er es nicht fassen. Langsam stand er von seinem Platz auf und kam auf mich zum. Er musterte mich ungläubig und strich dann mit einer Hand über meine Haare und meine Wange.

„Junge, du bist es wirklich!", stellte er fassungslos fest, bevor er mich in eine feste Umarmung zog. Ich war von dieser Aktion so überrascht, dass ich ihm beinahe meinen Tee über die Robe gegossen hätte.

„Albus ... lass das! Ich mag so etwas nicht!", fauchte ich und versuchte mich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen.

„Bei allen Göttern ... du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen, nachdem er mich losgelassen hatte.

Misstrauisch beobachtete ich die anderen Lehrer, die jetzt auf mich zukamen und von denen einige durchaus so aussahen als würden sie das Gleiche vorhaben wie Albus, aber bevor sie mich erreichten, ging ich einen Schritt zurück und streckte abwehrend meine Hand aus.

„Kommt gar nicht erst auf die Idee mich umarmen zu wollen. Das habe ich früher nicht gemocht und das hat sich nicht geändert! Wenn ihr mir einen Gefallen tun wollt, erzählt mir was hier vorgefallen ist!"

*~*~*~*

So gern ich es auch vermieden hätte, aber ich kam nicht drum herum von all meinen Kollegen zuerst genau in Augenschein genommen zu werden, bevor sie mir etwas von den jüngsten Geschehnissen erzählen wollten.

Auf diese Weise erfuhr ich von Voldemorts „Besuch" vor noch keinen zwei Stunden, in dessen Verlauf Demona verletzt wurde und ihre Tochter sowie ein Dämon in eine andere Welt gezogen worden waren.

„Dann habe ich ja einiges verpasst", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, während ich mit Minerva zu Demonas Räumen lief. Es war nämlich seit einiger Zeit äußerst ruhig geworden.

Ich merkte schon auf dem Gang, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich, als ich die Ritterrüstung sah, die normalerweise den Eingang zu Demonas Räumen versperrte. Sie stand in sich zusammengesunken neben einem Loch in der Wand, das eigentlich nicht sichtbar sein dürfte.

Minerva ahnte ebenfalls, dass etwas nicht stimmte und beschleunigte ihren Gang. Sie rannte noch vor mir in Demonas Räume und sah sich erschrocken um.

Die Räume, die normalerweise mit allerlei Möbeln, Büchern und anderen Dingen vollgestopft waren, waren jetzt vollkommen leer. Auch ihr Schlafzimmer zeigte nicht einen Hinweis darauf, dass hier jemand lebte. Nur die Fenster waren sperrangelweit auf.

„Sie ist fort", quietschte Minerva, „fort!"

Sie lehnte sich so weit aus dem Fenster, dass ich Angst bekam sie würde fallen.

Aber bevor ich Minerva vom Fenster wegziehen konnte, fiel mir ein Pergament auf, das mit einem Dolch an die Wand gepinnt war.

Ich riss das Pergament von der Wand und las die verschlungene Schrift darauf.

„Albus, du wirst für das nächste Schuljahr eine neue Lehrerin brauchen! Es tut mir Leid!

Demona H. Hawks!"

ENDE

~*~*~*~

So, das wär's also! Severus ist wieder da, (fast) alle meiner erdachten Charaktere sind weg ... mit anderen Worten: Hogwarts ist bereit wieder in  normalen Bahnen zu laufen ... oder doch nicht? 

Momentan versuche ich noch einen Epilog aufs Papier zu bekommen, dann ist aber endgültig Schluss mit „Traurige Vergangenheit"! Momentan herrscht bei mir nämlich leider chronischer Zeitmangel, der es mir nicht erlaubt an zwei Geschichten gleichzeitig weiterzuschreiben. Ich habe meine oberste Priorität deswegen bei HdR gesetzt. Vielleicht ... wenn Bedarf besteht ... und ich es irgendwie unterbringen kann, wird es eine Fortsetzung geben ... aber das wird noch erst dauern!

Liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Mal

Atropos


	27. Epilog

Epilog 

Leute, Leute, Leute! Jetzt ratet mal was passiert ist! ... ... ...

Ihr habt Recht! Ich habe den Epilog endlich fertig! Und ihr könnt ihn lesen! Ist das nicht toll?

Jetzt aber erst mal die Antworten zu den Reviews.

Bele: Jo, Voldemort ist recht hartnäckig! Schwer totzukriegen! ;-)

Pe: Hier ist der Epilog! Claw ist futsch! An einer Fortsetzung arbeite ich, kann aber dauern. Und du fandest meine Updates häufig genug?????? Bist du masochistisch? ;-)

anettemargarete: Öh ... doch! Ich kann einfach so aufhören! Aber keine Panik, das ist nur das Ende von Traurige Vergangenheit!

123...: Nein, Snape wurde nicht erklärt, dass Claw seine Tochter ist! Das kommt in diesem Epilog!

Elliot: Du wirst dich wohl erst mal mit HdR trösten müssen! Hexen kann ich nämlich immer noch nicht ... obwohl einige Leute steif und fest behaupten ich wäre eine ... tzzzzz. J

Loca: Hmm ... es sind mehrere Wochen verstrichen ... du warst nicht hier! Und keine Sorge ... mit ihrem eigenen Mobiliar ist Demona sehr vorsichtig ...

Und los geht's!

**_Vor Hogwarts. Beinahe zeitgleich mit dem Auftauchen von Severus im Lehrerzimmer_**

Die Oberfläche des Sees kräuselte sich durch den leichten Wind, der über die Ländereien glitt. Vögel zwitscherten sanft in den Bäumen und nichts erinnerte an den Kampf, der hier vor wenigen Stunden getobt hatte. Aber plötzlich wurde die sanfte Stille jäh getrübt. Aus dem Schloss drang ein animalischer Schrei, begleitet von einem Beben, dass die gesamte Umgebung erschütterte. Fünf Minuten hielt das Beben an, bis endlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

Zehn Minuten nach dem Beben wurden an einem Turm sämtliche Fenster aufgestoßen und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt hockte sich auf den Fenstersims. Einmal noch blickte sie zurück und sprang dann mit einem Satz aus dem Fenster. Katzengleich und ohne Schaden kam sie auf dem Boden auf und sah sich mit glühenden Augen um.

Nach wenigen Minuten fand sie anscheinend, was sie suchte und bewegte sich langsam zu der Stelle hin, über der sich vor wenigen Stunden ein gewaltiges Tor befunden hatte. Aber der Himmel interessierte sie nicht. Sie war an etwas anderem interessiert. Fauchend ging die Gestalt auf die Knie und tastete auf dem Gras umher.

Nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten zog sie einen langen Gegenstand aus dem Gras. Einen blutverschmierten Pfeil. Der Pfeil hatte sich aus der Seite des Dämons gelöst, bevor er hinter die Tür gezogen worden war.

„Ein Elbenpfeil", knurrte die Gestalt und blickte mit rotglühenden Augen in den Wald.

„Dafür wirst du büßen, so wahr mein Name Demona ist!"

Mit dem Pfeil in der Hand richtete sie sich auf und lief in den Wald.

Tief in der Nacht erreichte Demona die Stadt der Elben. Viele Häuser, nahtlos eingefügt in die Kulisse des Waldes. Für jemanden, der nicht wusste, dass hier Elben lebten, waren die Häuser nicht zu erkennen. Aber Demona wusste von ihnen und lief unbeirrt auf den Herrscherpalast zu. Die zahllosen, verschlungenen Gänge waren ihr genauso vertraut, wie die in Hogwarts.

Schließlich war sie am Ziel angekommen. Sie stand vor dem großen Ehebett von Flora und Faunus. An der Wand lehnte ein Bogen und ein Köcher, gefüllt mit Pfeilen.

Demona schritt auf den Köcher zu und zog einen Pfeil hinaus, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue verglich sie die beiden Pfeile. Bis auf das Blut waren sie identisch.

„Nein, welch Zufall", hauchte die Hawk gespielt bestürzt, „man könnte ja beinahe meinen, Flora hätte gemeinsame Sache mit dem Feind gemacht. Warum wohl!"

Ärgerlich riss sie ein Stück Papier aus einem Ordner auf dem Tisch und schrieb eine Botschaft darauf. Das Pergament heftete sie mit dem blutigen Pfeil an die Wand. So, dass die Elben es bei ihrem Erwachen als erstes bemerken würden.

Dann lief Demona einige Türen weiter. Dorthin, wo sie wusste, dass der einzige Sohn von den beiden Elben schlief. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und näherte sich dem Bett, in dem der kleine Prinz lag. Er lag auf der Seite, in einem Arm hielt er einen Teddybären und den Daumen der anderen Hand hatte er sich in den Mund gesteckt.

Flora hatte Recht. Er war in Claws Alter. Aber Elben wuchsen langsamer. Deswegen das Daumenlutschen und der Teddybär. Zudem war Claws Wachstum durch das Menschenblut ihres Vaters beschleunigt worden.

„Du armer kleiner Prinz", hauchte Demona leise und glitt mit ihren Fingern über seine Kehle, „ganz alleine im Dunkeln ... was dir da nicht alles passieren kann!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick erwachte der Junge und starrte seine ungebetene Besucherin angsterfüllt an. Dion wollte nach seinen Eltern schreien, aber bevor auch nur ein Ton seinen Mund verließ, drückte Demona ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund.

„Na, na, na ... wir wollen doch artig sein!" Demona fauchte die Worte und zückte ihren Dolch.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die beiden älteren Elben beinahe zeitgleich. Flora reckte sich genüsslich und rollte sich auf die Seite. Sie blinzelte einmal ... sie blinzelte noch einmal und entdeckte den blutigen Pfeil an der Wand.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang sie auf und riss das Pergament von der Wand. Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß wie Kalk als sie die kurze Nachricht las.

Die Rache ist mein, Elbenweib!

„Oh, bei allen Mächten dieser Erde", quietschte die Elbenfrau und sank gegen die Wand, „sie weiß es ... sie weiß es!"

„Flora? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihr Mann vom Bett her und musterte sie argwöhnisch.

„Ich ... ja ... ... ich hatte nur einen schlimmen Traum ...", stammelte sie.

„Gut, wenn du meinst", erwiderte der Elb und zog sich lächelnd an, „ich gehe dann Dion wecken ... wir wollten heute in den Wald ... Bären fangen!"

„Dion!" Der Elbenfrau wich vor Schreck sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Das Pergament fest in ihrer Hand zerknüllt, stürmte sie kopfüber und nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet aus dem Schlafzimmer zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes.

Zitternd und das Schlimmste erwartend, drückte sie langsam die Klinke hinunter und trat vorsichtig ein. Ihr Mann folgte ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Flora lief auf Zehenspitzen zum Bett des Jungen und schlug sich weinend die Hand vor den Mund als sie näher kam. Schluchzend sank sie auf die Bettkante nieder und strich über das blasse Gesicht des kleinen Elben.

„Flora! Was soll dieses Theater? Du benimmst dich, wie ein kopfloses Huhn!"

Von der Stimme seines Vaters geweckt, öffnete Dion seine Augen und lachte seine Eltern mit einer Zahnlücke an. Unterdessen wurde das Schluchzen seiner Mutter immer lauter, die jetzt das vollkommen verdutzte Kind in ihre Arme zog und ihn fest an sich drückte.

„Danke ... bei allen Erdgeistern ... Danke", flüsterte sie immer wieder.

„Mama! Lass das ... ich bin kein kleines Baby mehr", protestierte der Junge und drückte seine Mutter von sich. Dann streckte er seinem Vater seine Arme entgegen.

„Papa! Tante Demona war heute Nacht hier!"

Sein Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während seine Mutter immer blasser wurde.

„Demona war hier? Mitten in der Nacht? Warum?"

„Weiß ich nicht ... aber sie hat meinen Teddybär heile gemacht", strahlte der Junge, „seine Pfote war doch abgegangen und ein Auge fehlte auch ... sie hat es wieder angezaubert!"

Zum Beweis hielt er seinem Vater den reparierten Bären vor die Nase. Faunus setzte sich neben seinen Sohn und strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Das war aber nett von ihr!"

Dion nickte ernsthaft.

„Sie war aber erst ganz komisch ... ihre Augen haben rot geleuchtet, Papa! Richtig gruselig ... und sie hatte ganz spitze Eckzähne."

Faunus blickte seinen Sohn alarmiert an. „Und was ist noch passiert?"

„Sie hat glaube ich, mit sich selber geredet ... ich habe aber nicht viel verstanden ... aber dann hat sie mich ganz traurig angesehen und mir über die Wange gestrichen. Sie hat auch noch gesagt, dass es ihr Leid tut ... und dass sie nicht so ist wie Mama! Papa, was meinte sie damit?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht", antwortete sein Vater und blickte seine Frau argwöhnisch an, „Dion bitte zieh dich an! Ich muss etwas mit deiner Mutter bereden! Alleine!"

Der kleine Elb nickte ernsthaft und hüpfte vom Bett. Kaum war er aus dem Raum verschwunden blickte Faunus seine Frau böse an.

„Flora? Was hast du getan?"

„Wie ... wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas getan haben sollte?", fragte sie zitternd.

„Weil Demona nicht ohne Grund hier mitten in der Nacht eindringt und versucht meinen Sohn umzubringen! Also lüg mich nicht an! Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht ausstehen kannst! Was hast du also getan?"

„Ich ... ich ... habe Lord Voldemort ... den Schlüssel gegeben ... und er hat damit ... Claw ... in ... in … eine andere ... Welt befördert!"

Faunus blickte seine Frau nur ungläubig an.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?"

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Flora! Sie war noch ein Kind! Wie konntest du nur!?"

„Ich konnte einfach nicht anders ... er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht ... ich sollte ihm bei den Steinen helfen ... und er würde dafür Demona aus dem Weg räumen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil du mich immer mit ihr vergleichst ... immer macht sie alles besser als ich ... ich habe gedacht, wenn sie weg ist, dann ... dann würdest du mich so lieben wie ich bin!"

„Flora ... du ... du ... dumme Nuss. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde eine Ewigkeit mit jemandem zusammenleben wollen, den ich nicht liebe? Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum ich dich geheiratet habe? Weil ich masochistisch bin?"

Sie lachte freudlos.

„Von dieser Liebe habe ich nicht wirklich viel gemerkt!"

„Das ... in Ordnung, das räume ich ein! Aber musstest du deswegen gleich zu solchen Mitteln greifen?"

„Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen ... es tut mir Leid!"

„Es tut dir Leid ... Flora, geh zu Demona und sag ihr wie man die Tür wieder aufbekommt!"

„Aber das weiß ich nicht!", antwortete sie verzweifelt.

„Oh, großer Gott! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich kann froh sein, wenn hier in den nächsten Tagen nicht die gesamte Armee von ihr vor der Tür steht. Flora!"

**_Zur gleichen Zeit, ziemlich hoch oben in irgendeinem verschneiten Gebirge_**

Schnaubend zog Demona den Umhang fester um ihre Gestalt und lief den Berg weiter nach oben. Sie hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört sich auf ihre Flügel zu verlassen, denn mit den ganzen Winden, würde sie gegen die nächste Felswand geschleudert werden.

„Wieso zum Teufel, sitzen die so weit oben?", fluchte die alte Hawk und begann zu klettern.

Nach einer halben Stunde, etlichen Abstürzen und Steinschlägen war sie endlich ganz oben angekommen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete sie den gewaltigen Höhleingang und die zahlreichen, äußerst bildhaften Warnungen an den Seiten.

„Hier steht auch jemand auf Dramatik", murmelte sie und marschierte entschlossen durch den Eingang.

Im Inneren der Höhle sah es noch genauso aus wie vor eintausendfünfhundert Jahren, als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. In der Mitte brannte noch immer ein grünes Feuer und um dieses Feuer herum waren drei, aus Fels gehauene Sessel aufgestellt worden. Nur von den Bewohnerinnen fehlte jede Spur.

„Das kann ja wieder dauern", murmelte Demona und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert eine äußerst hässliche Statue.

„Hallo? Wollt ihr drei nicht mal langsam rauskommen? Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid!"

Nichts regte sich in der Höhle.

„Na gut, ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt", grinste sie diabolisch und schmiss die hässliche Statue mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Boden, wo sie in Tausend Stücke zerbrach.

„He, he ... vorsichtig", keifte eine schrille Stimme, „die ist unbezahlbar!" Das Wesen, das ihr nicht mal bis zur Hüfte ging, wuselte aufgeregt an ihr vorbei und nahm die einzelnen Scherben in die Hand.

„Ich bitte dich, das hässliche Ding", antwortete Demona gelangweilt und ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder.

„Ich werde ewig brauchen, um sie wieder zu kleben!"

„Oh", Demona rollte mit den Augen, „sind das alle deine Sorgen?" Die Hawk wedelte mit den Fingern und setzte die Statue wieder zusammen.

„Wieso musst du eigentlich immer gleich alles kaputt machen?", fauchte die winzige ummantelte Gestalt.

„Weil ich hier sonst bis zum jüngsten Tag festsitze! Und jetzt sei so gut und hol deine Schwestern!"

„Ich wüsste ja gar nicht warum ..."

„WIRD'S BALD?", brüllte Demona ungehalten und ließ ein paar Blitze in der Höhle zucken.

„Jetzt beruhig dich wieder ... dass du aber auch immer so leicht ausflippen musst", beruhigte die kleine Gestalt sie und verschwand kurz. Als sie wieder erschien, hatte sie ihre zwei Schwestern dabei.

„Och nö! Nicht die schon wieder", maulte die größte der Gestalten, „du warst doch erst vor tausendfünfhundert Jahren hier!"

„Hatte Sehnsucht nach euch", war die schnippische Antwort.

„Oh ja klar! Und ich bin die Kaiserin von China! Also spuck es schon aus, was willst du von uns?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr euch mit Dimensionsportalen auskennt, oder?"

„Wieso?"

„Weil irgendein Volltrottel dafür gesorgt hat, dass meine Tochter hinter einem solchen landet! Und ich will jetzt wissen, wie ich diese verdammte Tür aufbekommen kann."

Die drei Gestalten blickten sich einen Moment an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Demona! Also, dann ist es besser, wenn du die Beine breit machst und dir eine neue Erbin machen lässt", lachte die Größte.

Die Gestalt wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie auch schon an der gegenüberliegenden Wand klebte und mit einer vor Wut tobenden Hawk konfrontiert war.

„Ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig ... also ... entweder ihr redet, oder ihr sterbt!", zischte Demona.

„Ist ja schon gut, reg dich nicht so auf! Du brauchst den Schlüssel, um die Tür zu öffnen! Aber jede dieser Türen wird von einem mächtigen Wächter bewacht. Alles was einmal hineingekommen ist, wird er nie wieder gehen lassen!"

„Das sehe ich anders", knurrte Demona, „es kommt alles nur auf die richtigen Argumente an!" Sie ließ die Gestalt langsam wieder zu Boden sinken und begab sich zu ihrem Sitzplatz zurück.

„Um das Ganze einmal zusammenzufassen. Ich brauche den Schlüssel und muss danach nur dem Wächter ordentlich in den Hintern treten ... dann habe ich meine Tochter wieder?"

„Nun ja, nicht ganz ... die Sache ist etwas delikater", murmelte die mittlere Gestalt geheimnisvoll.

„Aha ... also was kommt jetzt?", fragte Demona wenig überrascht.

„Nun, die Information kostet ein wenig ... wir leben schließlich nicht von Luft!"

„Und was wollt ihr haben?"

„Wie viel ist dir deine kleine Erbin wert?"

„Mein Leben", zischte Demona bösartig.

„Schön! Dann steht unserem Handel nichts mehr im Wege!"

**_Eine halbe Stunde später_**

Die drei Gestalten saßen zufrieden in ihrer Höhle und blickten sich um.

„Hach", meinte die Eine genüsslich, „das wollte ich schon immer einmal tun!" Faul fing sie eine der herumwirbelnden weißen Federn auf und strich sich damit durch ihr Gesicht. Mit glitzernden Augen blickte sie auf den Boden vor sich. Dort lagen zwei riesige Flügel, die schwach glänzten. Dort, wo sie mit dem Körper des Trägers verbunden gewesen waren, hatten sich die weißen Federn tiefrot verfärbt. Lächelnd blickten die drei Frauen auf den See aus Blut, der sich zu ihren Füßen gebildet hatte.

„Sie musste ja unbedingt gleich den Höchstpreis nennen ... das hat sie jetzt davon!"

­**_Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape_**

„Poppy, ich will hier jetzt endlich raus!", rief ich ärgerlich. Seit über einer Woche war ich praktisch auf der Krankenstation gefangen!

„Du darfst diese Räume erst verlassen, wenn ich es dir erlaube! Und fang gar nicht erst an zu diskutieren! Damit beisst du bei mir auf Drachenhaut!"

„Mir geht es aber gut", fauchte ich nichts desto Trotz zurück.

„Dir geht es erst gut, wenn ich dir sage, dass es dir gut geht! Zuerst müssen deine Knochen vernünftig heilen! Darf ich daran erinnern, dass ich deine Rippen und dein Bein neu brechen musste? Das verheilt nicht innerhalb einer Woche!"

Ich kniff meine Lippen zusammen und ließ mich wieder zurück in meine Kissen fallen. Ich hasste so was!

Nachdem ich einige Minuten etwas vor mich hingedöst hatte, bemerkte ich plötzlich schnelle Schritte, die den Krankenflügel ansteuerten. Als nächstes hörte ich den Aufschrei: „Mein Baby!"

Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde ich plötzlich aus meinem Bett hochgezogen und in eine atemraubende Umarmung gezogen.

„Mein kleiner Schatz ... du lebst noch! Ich bin ja so froh", schniefte die Stimme, die ganz eindeutig meiner Mutter gehörte, denn niemand sonst würde es wagen mich „Baby" zu nennen. Meine Mutter hatte mich indessen noch fester an sich gedrückt und trieb mich langsam aber sicher an den Rand des Erstickens. Erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass meine Rippen noch nicht richtig verheilt waren und bei jedem Druck oder heftigem Atemzug gegen meine Lunge drückten. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich konnte dieser Welt auf Wiedersehen sagen. Aber da ich jetzt so lange überlebt hatte, hatte ich nicht vor durch eine Lappalie wie die Umarmung meiner Mutter zu sterben. Also begann ich mich gegen sie zu wehren.

Aber entweder war meine Mutter kräftiger als ich dachte, oder ich hatte an Kraft verloren. So sehr ich mich auch bemühte ... ich kam nicht aus ihrem Griff frei.

„Mutter ...", keuchte ich, „bitte, lass mich los!" Nicht eine winzige Bewegung verriet mir, dass sie mich überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Sevanna", hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme meines Vaters, „lass den Jungen los ... du erstickst ihn!"

Wieder keine Reaktion, aber dafür hörte ich jetzt Schritte, die sich langsam meinem Bett näherten und gleich darauf sah ich das Gesicht meines Vaters über der Schulter meiner Mutter auftauchen.

„SEVANNA", sagte er diesmal nachdrücklicher und rüttelte ihre Schulter, „lass ihn los! Er hat Schmerzen!"

Jetzt endlich kam Bewegung in meine Mutter. Sie lockerte ihren Griff um mich und sah mich an. Zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass sie weinte.

„Mutter ... ich ...", ich fühlte mich zunehmend unbehaglich unter ihrem suchenden Blick, „es ist doch nichts passiert!"

„Nichts passiert", wiederholte sie leise und fuhr dann ärgerlich fort, „nichts passiert? Du hättest tot sein können ... wir haben gedacht du wärest tot! Und du sagst es wäre nichts passiert?! Sieh dir deine Hand an ...!"

Sie griff nach meiner rechten Hand und zerrte sie vor mein Gesicht, nur um sie gleich darauf mit ihren beiden Händen zu bedecken.

„Mein armer Schatz ... was musstest du alles erleiden ... und niemand hat dir geholfen ... mein armer kleiner Liebling", schniefte sie wieder, „aber jetzt wird alles wieder gut ... ich werde jetzt auf dich aufpassen!"

Zur gleichen Zeit spürte ich, wie jemand über meinen Kopf strich und sah verwundert hoch. Zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen erblickte ich meinen Vater, der mir immer wieder über die Haare streichelte und dabei auch aussah, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Was war denn in die gefahren?

Ich ging mittlerweile hart auf die vierzig zu und meine ganze Familie tat gerade so, als handele es sich bei mir um einen vierjährigen Jungen, der in Nachbars Gartenteich gefallen war.

Wütend schlug ich um mich.

„Hört auf! Lasst das! Ich hasse so was!"

Mein Vater ließ mich entsetzt los und blickte auf mich hinab. Ehe ich mich versah, zierte ein Lächeln sein strenges Gesicht.

„Trotz all der Jahre und Geschehnisse hast du dich nicht ein bisschen verändert! Immer noch das gleiche giftige Temperamentbündel wie eh und je!"

Ich hörte meinen Bruder weiter hinten im Raum kichern und warf den erstbesten Gegenstand nach ihm – mein Kopfkissen.

„Scher dich raus! Ich habe dich garantiert nicht reingebeten!"

„Na, jetzt bin ich aber tief getroffen, Bruderherz! Mal davon abgesehen, bin ich wirklich froh dich wiederzusehen. Ich hatte mich nämlich schon damit abgefunden, deine Leiche in irgendeinem Abwasserkanal zu finden!"

„Severin" Meine Mutter blickte ihn tadelnd an. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!"

„Sorry, Mama!"

„Los! Gib sein Kissen wieder her!" Mutter hielt Severin auffordernd ihre Hand entgegen und nahm mein Kopfkissen in Empfang. Sie begutachtete das Kissen kritisch, klopfte es zurecht und steckte es dann hinter meinen Rücken.

Zu meinem grenzenlosen Entsetzen musste ich zudem plötzlich bemerken, dass sich die Matratze absenkte und ich gleich darauf von zwei kräftigen Armen in eine sitzende Position gehoben wurde. Einen Augenblick später drückte einer dieser Arme mein Gesicht an den Hals meines Vaters und die andere Hand strich über meinen Hinterkopf, wie er es immer getan hatte, als ich noch kleiner war.

„Vater", knurrte ich, „ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

„Ich wei", antwortete er sanft, „und jetzt halt die Klappe ... mein Kind!"

Zwei Stunden später war ich soweit, dass ich selbst Lucius Malfoy auf Knien darum angefleht hätte meine Eltern rauszuschicken. Es war dann aber doch Albus, der plötzlich in der Tür stand und mich amüsiert anblickte.

„Ah! Direktor Dumbledore", meine Mutter sprang erfreut aus ihrem Stuhl auf, „wann können wir Severus mit nach Hause nehmen?"

Wie bitte?

„Nun, Mr. und Mrs. Snape, ich fürchte, dass ich das nicht verantworten kann. Sobald Lord Voldemort von Severus' Überleben erfährt, wird er ihn sofort töten wollen. Dann ist er bei ihnen absolut nicht sicher!"

Mein Bruder stellte sich jetzt neben meine Mutter.

„Das ist kein Problem! Ich werde einige Auroren vor unserem Haus postieren!"

Albus strich sich traurig lächelnd über den Bart.

„Bitte verzeiht, wenn ich das jetzt so sage ... aber die Auroren werden unseren Feind nicht mehr lange gewachsen sein ... eigentlich waren sie das nie!"

Severin wollte protestieren, wurde aber von Albus daran gehindert und ich nutzte die momentane Stille, um auch endlich mal was sagen zu können.

„Albus? Hast du irgendetwas von Demona gehört?"

„Sie hat den Elben einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet", meinte er betont ungezwungen.

„Einen kleinen Besuch?", hakte ich nach.

„Nun, um genau zu sein, hat sie versucht den Thronfolger umzubringen ... sich aber dann doch umentschieden und dem Kleinen lieber seinen Teddy repariert."

„Ah ja!"

„Und was geschieht jetzt mit meiner Enkelin?", fauchte meine Mutter, woraufhin ich erstaunt aufblickte. Hatte Severin etwa Nachwuchs?

„Diese diese ... HAWK sollte sich lieber überlegen wie sie das arme Kind wiederbekommt, anstatt durch die Gegend zu rennen und fremde Kinder zu meucheln."

Himmel noch mal! War das wirklich meine Mutter?

„Ich denke, diese Aufgabe können wir getrost Demona überlassen! Wenn es einen Weg gibt, dann findet sie ihn ..."

Ich blickte Albus augenscheinlich verwirrt an. Meine Mutter redete von ihrer verschwundenen Enkelin und Albus sagte, dass sollte man Demona überlassen? Wieso sollte Demona nach Severins Kind suchen?

„Severin", fragte ich jetzt meinen Bruder, „du hast ein Kind?"

Severin blickte zu mir, dann zu meiner Mutter. Meine Mutter blickte auf mich und dann auf meinen Vater, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand. Ich blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen, als meine Mutter plötzlich losschäumte.

„DA! Ich habe es dir gesagt, Servatius! Diese hinterhältige Viper hat ihm nicht ein Wort gesagt! Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie es war, die mein Baby in die Fänge von Du-weißt-schon-wer gelockt hätte."

„Mo-moment mal! Wovon redet ihr hier? Und was hat Demona damit zu tun?"

„Sie ist leider Gottes die Mutter meiner Enkelin", knurrte meine Mutter eisig.

„Demona hat nur ein Kind und das ist Cl... ach du Schande", murmelte ich und schlug mir eine Hand vor den Mund.

In Gedanken fing ich an zu rechnen. Claw war noch siebzehn ... und dieses geniale Erlebnis mit dem rosa Nebel war genau siebzehn Jahre und neun Monate her!

Meine Eltern blickten mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, während Albus nur wieder dieses allwissende Lächeln aufsetzte, bei dem bei mir immer sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten.

„Du hast das gewusst" Ich blitzte Albus wütend an, der nur noch breiter grinste.

„Ja, Minerva und ich haben es gewusst ... allerdings hat Demona uns es nicht erzählt ... wir haben einfach nur gerechnet. Außerdem hat sie gedroht uns einem Drachen vorzuwerfen, wenn wir dir nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten. Und du kennst ihre Vorliebe für diese riesigen Echsen."

„Nur wegen ein paar dämlichen mutierten Eidechsen hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich Vater bin? Albus!"

„Das war jetzt wirklich nicht meine Aufgabe ... das war Demonas!"

„Die sie kläglich vernachlässigt hat", schnaubte meine Mutter.

„Raus! Raus mit euch! Alle raus! Ich muss nachdenken", fluchte ich ungehalten. „Alleine, also verschwindet!"

Meine Besucher kamen dieser Aufforderung zögernd nach und ich atmete hörbar auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und ich vollkommen alleine war.

„Demona ... du dämliche Sumpfkuh! Ich rate dir wirklich hier in einem Stück wieder aufzutauchen, damit ich dir jede Feder einzeln ausrupfen kann!"

**_Einen Monat später in der Nokturngasse aus der Sicht von Lucius Malfoy_**

Die Zaubererwelt war in Aufruhr. Lord Voldemort ebenfalls. Ersteres hatte wahrscheinlich auch etwas mit der momentanen Stimmung des Dunklen Lords zu tun.

Mein Herr und Meister hatte zwar die Steine, aber die Elbenfrau, die ihm Hilfe zugesagt hatte, hatte sich nicht wieder blicken lassen. Wahrscheinlich bereute sie ihre Taten zutiefst. Verständlicherweise war Lord Voldemort darüber wenig amüsiert. Jetzt besaß er diese unglaublichen Kräfte und konnte sie nicht einsetzen. Äußerst deprimierend!

Das war auch der Grund warum mehrere Todesser unter meiner Führung momentan in den Geschäften der Nokturngasse nach einer Person suchten, die sich jedenfalls ein wenig mit solchen Mächten auskannte. Ein äußerst hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Vor allen Dingen weil die Auroren in den letzten Wochen äußerst aktiv geworden waren.

Der Grund war einfach erklärt. Nachdem die Elbenfrau nicht zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen war und sich auch Tage später nicht blicken ließ, war mein Meister äußerst verstimmt gewesen. Um sich ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, erlaubte er uns, der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abzustatten. Mittlerweile waren wir wieder so zahlreich, dass wir die besagte Straße ohne größere Probleme in einen unbewohnbaren Krater hätten verwandeln können. Aber das wollten wir nicht. Wir hatten uns damit begnügt die Läden zu verwüsten, Passanten zu töten und gelegentlich einige Statuen einzureißen. Der Erfolg war, dass sich kein Zauberer mehr in die Winkelgasse traute. Davor zwar auch schon nicht, aber jetzt sah man dort überhaupt niemanden mehr. Höchstens ein paar Ratten, die von einem verwahrlosten Haus zum nächsten rannten.

Durch diese Aktion hatten wir natürlich auch die Auroren wieder verstärkt auf den Plan gerufen, die zuerst regelmäßig in der Winkelgasse patrouillierten – was eigentlich überflüssig war – und mittlerweile ihre Rundgänge auch auf die Nokturngasse ausgeweitet hatten. Sie wollten das Übel wohl an ihrer Wurzel packen ... oder es zumindest versuchen. Leider wurden auf diese Weise viele der spezialisierten Läden geschlossen und unsere Suche verlief dementsprechend erfolglos.

Innerlich krampfte sich mir alles zusammen. Wenn wir heute Abend wieder keinen Erfolg zu verbuchen hatten, musste einer von uns seinen Kopf hinhalten. Und dieser „einer" war wohl leider ich.

„Lucius! Vorsicht!"

„Was?", zischte ich ungehalten.

„Dort hinten! Auroren!"

Ich blickte in die angezeigte Richtung und sah mehrere Auroren um die Ecke kommen. Schnell machte ich einen Schritt nach hinten und verbarg mich in der Dunkelheit. Es waren sechs Auroren. In der Mitte der Gasse blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um. Einer von ihnen holte einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche hervor und studierte diesen. Schließlich zeigte er auf einen kleinen Laden, den ich zuvor gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Wie alle Häuser war die Fassade schwarz und schmutzig. An beiden Seiten der massiven Holztür, steckten grün-leuchtende Fackeln in der Wand. Die beiden Schaufenster waren mit schweren dunkelroten Vorhängen verhangen und über der Tür hing ein schwarzes Schild mit der leicht verblichen Aufschrift: H.W.

Wir beobachteten gebannt wie die Auroren einer nach dem anderen den Laden betraten. Beim öffnen der Tür ertönte der Schrei einer Krähe.

„Jetzt verhaften sie wieder einen Ladenbesitzer", murmelte einer meiner Gefolgsleute und ich musste ihm im Stillen zustimmen. Was dann jedoch geschah, überraschte mich.

Die Auroren waren keine fünf Minuten im Laden, als wir plötzliches lautes Getöse vernahmen. Aus dem Laden drangen klappernde Geräusche, das Zischen von Zaubersprüchen und die Schreie der Auroren. Im nächsten Moment flog einer von ihnen durch das geschlossene Fenster. Er landete mit dem Rücken auf dem harten Steinboden und blieb benommen liegen. Um ihn herum lagen Hühnerbeine, mumifizierte Hände, allerlei Innereien, Gehirne verschiedenster Tiere und viele Amulette aus Knochen.

Im nächsten Moment sprang der Besitzer des Ladens durch das kaputte Fenster. Die Auroren folgten durch die Tür und das Fenster.

Hinter mir pfiff jemand durch die Zähne. Und auch ich konnte mein Erstaunen nur mühsam verbergen. Der Ladenbesitzer war eine Frau. Ganz in schwarzes Leder gekleidet mit, zu vielen kleinen Zöpfen geflochtenen weißem Haar, dass ihr bis zur Hüfte hing und in das viele schwarze Perlen und vereinzelt Federn gewebt worden waren. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen langen knorrigen, schwarzen Stock, den sie gekonnt herumwirbelte und der ihr offensichtlich als Zauberstab diente.

„Das ist Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt", brüllte einer der Auroren, „wir sind hier um sie zu verhaften!"

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf? Nur weil mein Laden sich in dieser Straße befindet?", fauchte die Frau ungehalten zurück.

„Nein! Weil sie Bücher mit schwarzen Elementmagien verkaufen!"

„Magie hat keine Farbe ... es kommt auf den Zauberer an, der sie nutzt, ob sie gut oder böse wird", zischte sie und schlug einen der Auroren mit ihrem Stock ins Kreuz.

Schwarze Elementmagie also. Ich richtete mich auf und grinste boshaft.

„Kommt! Helfen wir der Lady!"

Die Todesser hinter mir knackten mit ihren Knöcheln und kamen langsam aus dem Dunkel heraus. In dem Moment wo die Auroren uns bemerkten, war der Kampf eigentlich schon entschieden. Einen Moment versuchten sie noch uns abzuwehren, aber sie begriffen schnell, dass sie uns unterlegen waren und suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht.

Die Frau stand unterdessen vor den Trümmern ihres Ladens und beäugte uns misstrauisch. Ich hatte jetzt das erste Mal die Möglichkeit sie von vorne zu begutachten. Sie hatte lange Beine, trug einen schwarzen Lederrock mit hohen Stiefeln und ein ledernes Mieder mit dunkelroten Bändern. Über diesen Sachen trug sie eine Art Mantel –auch aus Leder, außerdem waren ihre Hände mit schwarzen Handschuhen bedeckt. Ihre Lippen waren blutrot geschminkt und sie hatte violette Augen. Allerdings konnte man ihr Gesicht nicht gut erkennen, da sie eine schwarze Maske trug.

„Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich für die Hilfe ... auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, womit ich sie verdient habe ... außerdem wäre ich mit diesen Witzfiguren auch alleine fertig geworden!"

„Das bezweifele ich keinen Augenblick ... aber so ging es schneller ... Mrs. ...?"

„Hier nennt man mich nur Hippolyte", half sie mir mit einem Lächeln aus.

„Hippolyte, also? Der Name ist gut gewählt ... ihr kämpft wahrhaftig wie eine Amazone!"

„Danke ... aber ich bin sicher, ihr habt mir nicht geholfen, um meinen Namen zu erfahren!"

„In der Tat nicht! Ich hörte, ihr kennt euch mit Elementmagie aus. Vielleicht auch mit den Steinen der Elemente?"

„Ein wenig", hauchte sie mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.

„Das ist schön ... und so treffend. Ihr hättet nicht zufälligerweise Lust meinem Herrn den Umgang mit diesen Steinen beizubringen?"

„Den richtigen Umgang kann euch nur ein Träger oder der Schlüssel selbst beibringen ... hat man euch das nicht gesagt?", hauchte sie leicht spöttisch. „Oder habt ihr die Steine ... wie soll ich sagen ... unrechtmäßig erworben?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte ich.

„Dann würde es mich nicht sonderlich stören", seufzte sie mit einem Blick in den Himmel, „den Starken gehört die Welt ... alles was zu schwach ist, wird zertreten!" Sie blickte mich mit einem mordlüsternen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Das ist meine Devise!"

„Gar nicht so unähnlich von meiner ...", murmelte ich leicht erfreut aber nicht sonderlich überrascht als es plötzlich anfing zu regnen.

„Hm ... schon wieder Regen ... ich mag dieses nasse Zeug nicht", fluchte sie, „haben sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir unser Gespräch nach drinnen verlagern?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und folgte ihr durch das zerstörte Fenster in den Laden. Man konnte dem kleinen Verkaufsraum deutlich ansehen, dass ihn ihm gekämpft worden war. Zahlreiche Regale waren umgestürzt, Bücher lagen auf dem Boden und aus mehreren zerbrochenen Glasbehältern tropfte eine undefinierbare, schleimige Substanz.

„Lassen sie sich von dem Chaos nicht stören ... ich bin leicht chaotisch ... ach ja ... und ein wenig stammt auch von dem Kampf." Mit diesen leichtfertigen Worten verschwand sie durch einen Durchgang in ein Hinterzimmer. Ich blickte erstaunt auf den Vorhang. Ich hatte ja durchaus schon von Leuten gehört, die sich Vorhänge aus Perlenschnüren in die Zimmer hingen ... aber das? Statt Perlen waren hier Zähne auf schwarze Fäden aufgereiht. Und an den Wänden hingen aufgespießte Fledermäuse. Auf einem Bord an der Wand konnte ich sogar Schrumpfköpfe ausmachen. Diese Frau war makaber!

„Nun ... Hippolyte ... wollt ihr meinem Meister euer Wissen zur Verfügung stellen?", rief ich in den dunklen Flur hinein.

„Ich weiß nicht", kam die Antwort und gleich darauf erschien ein langes schlankes Bein im Flur. „Was springt denn für mich dabei raus?"

„Wenn ihr es richtig macht die Gunst meines Herren!"

„Dafür kann ich mir auch nicht viel kaufen ..."

„Ihr würdet am Leben bleiben, sobald er die Macht übernommen hat!"

„Wer sagt euch, dass ich lebe?"

Ich blickte die Frau erstaunt an, die jetzt wieder in voller Lebensgröße vor mir stand.

„War bloß ein Witz", schnurrte sie, „ich bin durchaus sehr lebendig ..."

„Oh ja", hauchte ich und blickte auf ihren Busen, der sich mit jedem Atemzug, den sie nahm, hob und senkte, „dass seid ihr!"

„Ja ... ich bin sehr lebendig ...", schnurrte sie wieder und setzte sich auf den Verkaufstresen, „und einem kleinen Abenteuer durchaus nicht abgeneigt!"

„Genau so wenig wie ich", lächelte ich und bewegte mich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine. Meine Finger fuhren wie von selbst ihre nackten Beine auf und ab. Sie fühlten sich samtig und fest an. Genau richtig.

Plötzlich machte sie eine Rolle rückwärts und befand sich auf allen Vieren auf dem Tresen. Wie eine riesige – sehr sexy – Raubkatze!

„Ein Abenteuer ... im Leben ... nicht im Bett", lächelte sie, „und schon gar nicht mit einem verheirateten Mann!"

In diesem Moment verfluchte ich meinen Ehering in alle Höllen.

„Eine Frau mit Prinzipien?", fragte ich amüsiert.

„Nein, ich bin nur faul", erwiderte sie und hockte sich hin, „wenn es mir nämlich gefallen würde, müsste ich ihre Frau töten ... ich bin sehr besitzergreifend ... und mit der Zeit wird das alles ein bisschen lästig! Die Todesart bestimmen ... die Leiche aus dem Weg räumen ... ist alles ziemlich anstrengend!"

Ich hätte laut auflachen können.

„Wollt ihr mich also zu meinem Herrn begleiten?"

„Natürlich", antwortete sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, „ich bin eine Spielernatur! Aber erst muss ich etwas holen!"

Ich atmete auf. Mein Kopf würde dort bleiben wo er sich augenblicklich noch befand – auf meinem Hals! Ich lief langsam aus dem Laden, der selbst für meine Verhältnisse etwas zu finster eingerichtet war und wartete draußen.

Kurze Zeit später trat die Frau wieder aus ihrem Laden heraus. Hinter ihr schwebte ein großer Schrankkoffer und an ihrem Arm hing ein Korb, aus dem mich ein weißer Welpe mit roten Augen aufmerksam ansah.

„Von mir aus können wir dann los", murmelte sie und blickte aufmerksam in die Runde.

„In ihrem Laden ist nichts mehr von Wert?", fragte ich.

„Nichts, was ich nicht sehr einfach ersetzen könnte", flüsterte sie mit einem gemeinen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

> _FF.net ist für mich wirklich eine Begebenheit der dritten Art! WIESO SIND DIE STERNE WEG? Wie soll ich denn jetzt noch durch meine Geschichte durchsteigen? Geschweige denn ihr!?_
> 
> _Na ja, ändern kann ich auch nichts dran. Nehmen wir das also einfach mal so hin!_
> 
> _Die Fortsetzung dieser Story heißt übrigens „Von Engeln und Dämonen"! Aber rechnet nicht allzu bald damit!_
> 
> _In diesem Sinne_
> 
> _Bis zum nächsten Mal,_
> 
> _Atropos_


End file.
